The Littlest Matchmaker
by Grammar Mama
Summary: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This is rated M. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Matchmaker**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N 1: There's a teeny bit of angst in this but nothing major as I don't get off on having Kurt all bruised and bloodied, etc. I'd love to get your feedback, dear readers, to let me know if I should continue this. **

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters is mine except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing but this computer.

* * *

**Chapter One**

'_Don't worry that it's not good enough_

_For anyone else to hear_

_Just sing… sing a song!'_

The cacophony of happy little voices supported their teacher's beautiful high tones and when the song came to an end, they all laughed and clapped, a few cheering as well.

"Well, that was wonderful, wasn't it?" The teacher stood and the students followed the cue and rose as well, each taking his or her chair to return to the little tables. "Now, who is ready for some juice?!"

"YEAHHH!"

Two of the students jumped up and headed over to a long side table on which their juice boxes were arrayed and, after lining them up on two trays, took them around the room to serve the other students. This was a system that had worked from the start of the semester and the kids took turns being the server. This school was intent on raising all its students to be generous and considerate and sharing the work was one surefire way to do this.

Kurt Hummel smiled as he took his own water bottle and sat at his desk, watching the kids sip their juice and chatter softly. He had never thought that he would have given up his dream of Broadway to come back to Ohio. He also never would have thought he would find teaching these sweet little ones to be so fulfilling.

It has been nearly eight years since his dream of performing on the Great White Way had been dashed by one coldly formal letter from NYADA. He had gone on to intern at one of the most prestigious fashion magazines in the world but eventually, he'd realised that it wasn't giving him the satisfaction that he craved. Of course he still loved fashion but somehow, as the years passed and the increasingly inane forced-urgency of the fashion industry wore him down, he'd decided to come home to Ohio.

He grinned as he watched two of his charges talking with their heads together. For some reason these two particular children reminded him of Rachel Berry and himself. Of course they were too young to be as driven as he and Rachel had become but he could see the beginnings of it in these two. They were bright, lovable kids but they had such a determined air about them that he just knew they were divas in the making.

Suddenly he was brought out of his musings by the opening of his classroom door and he looked up to see the Principal's secretary poking her head in and smiling apologetically. His assistant was standing behind her, waiting to slide by and come inside and he waved her on in. Marcy was a few years younger than he but was as sharp as a tack. She stepped past the secretary now and headed over to prepare for the last part of the afternoon session as Kurt got up.

He and the secretary stepped outside and he smiled at her enquiringly. "Yes, Mrs. Edwards, what's happening?"

Mrs. Edwards was a pleasant, olive-skinned woman who'd been the Principal's secretary since prehistory, the rest of the staff always joked. She knew where every skeleton was hidden, it was said quite uncharitably but she was simply very efficient… and very discreet. She smiled now as she patted Kurt on the arm.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, dear. We have a new student coming into your class tomorrow. Her father's a teacher as well and they just transferred from Dayton. I'm sorry to leave it so late but she'll be in your class and I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Kurt nodded now, curiosity lighting his blue-green eyes. "Okay, is there anything special I need to know about her… like her name, for example?" He grinned teasingly at the older woman who smirked at him after tutting a bit.

"Why yes, her name is Judith Puckerman and she and her father have recently moved here, as I said." She prattled on, totally unaware of the stunned look on Kurt's face when he'd heard the child's surname.

Kurt's mind flew back more than eight years to another little girl named Puckerman – but she had been named Beth, if he recalled correctly. He slowly tuned in back to the little woman beside him who had finished whatever she'd been saying to stare anxiously up at him.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Her pleasant voice was full of concern as she looked at the fair-skinned young man who had gone off somewhere far away, she was sure of it. She relaxed when he focused back on her and smiled brightly, shrugging in that elegant way of his.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Kurt chuckled as he turned to rest a hand on his classroom door preparatory to heading back inside. "It's just the last name rang a bell, you see."

She nodded knowingly. "It should; I hear that the father is from here originally and used to raise quite a bit of," and she lowered her voice at the next word; "_hell_."

They laughed together and Kurt nodded, smirking. "Oh yes, if it's the same Puckerman I'm thinking of, hell wasn't all he used to raise."

They chuckled some more before Mrs. Edwards waved a hand at him and continued down the corridor, Kurt turning to head inside his classroom. The sight that greeted him had him biting his lip to stop from laughing out loud.

The last session of the day was a story-time session and the little ones were ranged about the floor on various cushions and pillows. Their rapt expressions as Marcy read dramatically from a huge colourful storybook made his heart swell. This was one of the reasons he had chosen Kindergarten and not the older grades: young, open minds and hearts that were not yet closed to new ideas and old stories.

Kurt stepped in quietly and lowered himself onto the floor near the back of the group and smiled softly as some of the kids turned their heads to him. He put his finger to his lips and then pointed back at Marcy and they giggled and returned their attention to the story. He smiled and breathed a soft sigh of pleasure. If only all areas of his life could be this sweet and uncomplicated, he mused ruefully.

He allowed himself to sink into the cadence of Marcy's dramatic storytelling voice and he gasped and chuckled along with the children as he immersed himself for just a little while in their uncomplicated world.

**oOo**

The next morning found a vaguely grumpy Noah Puckerman dragging himself from bed. Mornings weren't Noah's favourite time of day but, as a 'grownup', a word he felt still didn't really apply to him, he needed to get his act together and deal.

"Jude, babe, time to wake up," he almost crooned the words as his dark-haired little girl whined pathetically at him. "Don't you want to meet your new friends today?"

He knew just what buttons to push with his daughter, his second child, actually but he tried not to think about Beth who had been given up for adoption against his wishes. He didn't blame her mother, Quinn, because he'd agreed at the time that two 17-year-olds weren't really equipped to look after her. He knew intellectually that Beth was better off with the woman who was now her mom but in his heart, he still wished he could have kept her himself.

Now he helped his second daughter, his beloved Judith, to get ready for school, nodding indulgently when she showed him the special outfit she'd chosen to wear. It was her first day at a new school in a new city and he wasn't going to tell her that the colours of her outfit clashed horribly. She had explained to him in her little lisping voice that she was wearing all her favourite colours … for luck.

He had blinked back the sudden moisture as he'd watched her dark head as she patted the clothes she'd laid out. He didn't blame her; if he'd had a favourite colour, he would definitely plan to wear it for his first day as the music teacher at William McKinley High. The thought of teaching at his high school alma mater was intimidating but he would never let anyone in on that secret. It wasn't as if he wouldn't have former classmates there; Finn was the football coach and, strangely enough, Brittany was the assistant cheer coach to Sue Sylvester who was still raining down terror and torture on the denizens of McKinley.

Judith, finally dressed and ready in her eye-watering outfit, had sat herself in the breakfast nook and was staring expectantly at him, he realised. He shook his head to rid himself of the clinging memories and sorted out breakfast quickly, reminding her that she had to eat up everything so as to be the brightest kid in the class.

Their chuckles went a long way to easing his nerves and as he helped her into her little fuchsia hoodie – which once again clashed startlingly with the rest of her outfit – he told himself everything was going to be okay. It was just a normal day and they were going to be fine. Just another day in Lima, Ohio; what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Kurt listened to the little hustle and bustle going on around him as he gathered his things together in the staff room. These few minutes before he headed to his classroom were precious to him as he always sought to centre himself. He always reminded himself that he was here to serve these little ones, to prepare them as best he could for a world that would at best prove challenging.

He smiled serenely as he waved to some of the other teachers, heading out the door and down the wide corridor leading to his classroom. He nodded, smiled, called 'hi' to the students and teachers around him and just as he got to his door, he heard his name being called.

Kurt turned, the smile still curving his lips and then his eyes collided with wide, smoky, hazel ones.

The principal, Dr. Leyton Thompson, strode up to him, the Puckermans in his wake and Kurt chuckled softly. The rotund, ever-sweating little man looked at him inquiringly before turning to the newcomers but before he could speak, Kurt was interrupting.

"Hello, Noah, it's nice to see you again."

* * *

Noah felt as if he were walking in slow motion. There he was, the one person he'd almost wished never to see again. Not that Kurt knew that, of course; no, this ache was his secret and no one knew, not even Finn – especially not Finn.

He tried to get the words of mundane greeting out but they were stuck somewhere in his very dry throat and he stared at Kurt. Kurt, who was still gorgeous, more sophisticated than when he used to strut the halls of McKinley High as if he owned them. Taller, maybe a little broader in the shoulders and leaner in the hips, but the skin was the same, the lips and… oh god, the eyes… everything was still the same. Although he was dressed more simply now in a pin-striped green shirt and black pants and a dark green vest with gold buttons, the colours only enhanced his flawless ivory complexion – pink-tinged now from apparent pleasure at seeing Noah again.

Dr. Thompson beamed at both men, his eyes taking in the way the two men's hands clasped and held for just a little longer than necessary. "Ah, yes, you knew each other in high school, Mrs. Edwards said…"

Noah cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly darker as he glanced from Kurt to his little girl. He nodded once and then said to Judith, "Sweetie, this is your new teacher, Mr. Hummel. What do you say?"

Kurt stared down into eyes eerily similar to her dad's and smiled encouragingly.

"Hello," Judith smiled up at the new person standing at the classroom door. "You're pretty."

"Jude!" Noah glared at the little girl who grinned up at Kurt, displaying the fact that she was missing one of her bottom teeth. "She's always doing that… sorry."

Kurt and Dr. Thompson chuckled and then the principal let them know he had to get back to the office. "You're in good hands here so I'll leave you to it. Don't forget the new parents' meeting on Thursday evening, Noah."

Noah nodded as he watched the man waddle off hurriedly and then he turned back to Kurt who had engaged Judith in conversation. Apparently, Kurt thought the colourful outfit his daughter was wearing was quite 'creative'. Noah smirked as he listened in.

"And do you have one extra-special favourite colour?" Kurt didn't sound at all patronising but as if he were really interested in knowing. He chuckled when Judith whispered that fuchsia was actually her very favourite and added that he quite liked it, too.

Kurt's voice was as seductive as ever, Noah thought, noting the way Judith had wormed her hand into her teacher's. Hah, his daughter was shaping up to be a teacher's pet already, he scoffed to himself.

He found himself suddenly staring into Kurt's amused eyes and realised he'd probably asked him a question. "Uhm, sorry, what did you say?"

Kurt grinned; he'd never known Noah to be discomfited by anything back when he was McKinley's resident badass. It was kind of cute, watching him now looking all shy and flustered as he delivered his daughter to her new class.

"I just asked how you were doing. After all, we did fall out of touch for quite some time," Kurt murmured as he glanced over his shoulder, keeping an eye on his class although Marcy was already there.

Noah nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, nothing much, the usual. But, hey, I gotta get set up over at McKinley so, maybe we could have coffee and catch up? I'll fill you in then…" He trailed off as he realised it sounded as if he were asking Kurt on a date.

Kurt's eyes widened a bit but he smiled before nodding. "Yes, we can do that. Do you want to take a quick peek into the classroom?" He turned around and stepped forward, pushing the door inward and leading Judith and Noah inside.

The spacious classroom was probably a little kid's dream, Noah grinned to himself, taking in the huge cut outs of fictional characters that were pasted up on the pale yellow walls and the huge square windows with their bright yellow blinds. There were brightly coloured cupboards and bins arranged along the walls and various charts depicting parts of speech, parts of the body, a colour wheel, etc. Everything was there to jumpstart young minds and, best of all, two teachers who seemed to love being with children, from what he could see.

Kurt smiled at Noah's interested expression and he let go of Judith's hand so she could skip over to one of the round tables and introduce herself to the other kids. He found himself watching the little girl wistfully, remembering how it had been for him when he'd first come to school, never having gone to pre-K. His mother had wanted him at home with her for as long as possible and only relinquished him when it was time for Kindergarten.

He turned to glance back at Noah who was also watching Judith happily settle herself in between two of the other kids and then realised he needed to introduce his assistant.

"Oh, Noah, this is Marcy, my very able assistant. Marcy, this is Noah Puckerman and that poppet over there is Judith."

Kurt grinned knowingly as he saw how Marcy's eyes widened, taking in Noah's very handsome face and muscular body. Thank heavens he got rid of the mohawk, Kurt chuckled to himself, and cleared his throat as he saw that Marcy hadn't yet released Noah's hand.

Noah smiled politely at the young assistant, recognising the interested glint in her eye but he wasn't the same person he had been all those years ago. Maybe he was just 'sexed out', he thought wryly, because he had been a bit of a shark back in high school and even college. Now, especially after the ordeal of dealing with Judith's neurotic mom, Donna, he was certainly not interested in getting into anything right now.

"So, Kurt, when do we go for that coffee," he asked now, hoping that Marcy would get the hint and move off, leaving him to make arrangements with Kurt. He shrugged inwardly at the slightly sour expression on the girl's face but dismissed it; she was way too young for Noah anyway.

After they exchanged numbers on their smart phones, Kurt walked Noah to the door, smiling softly as he watched him leave. My, he almost didn't recognise this new Noah – and he realised he'd been thinking of him as Noah all along and not 'Puck'. Time certainly had been more than kind to him and the former jock looked even better than he had in high school.

Puck had been one of the bullies that had made his early high school years such a pain. He, along with Finn, David Karofsky, Karofsky's close friend Azimio Adams and various and assorted members of the football and hockey teams had made the lives of the kids they considered 'losers' a living hell at McKinley. Kurt, however, had never let any of them know how much he'd been affected by their behaviour and the whole thing had come to a head when David had forcibly kissed him in the boys' locker room one day.

It was indirectly because of David that Kurt had met the first love of his life, Blaine. The bullying had reached such a point that Kurt had skipped school one afternoon to go and check out the only school in Ohio that had a strict zero tolerance policy on bullying – Dalton Academy, a private school for boys over in Westerville. From the looks of the grounds alone, Kurt knew the place was expensive but after inadvertently encountering the school's show choir putting on an impromptu performance, he was completely won over.

Of course, it had a lot to do with the fact that the choir's lead singer was absolutely gorgeous! He chuckled to himself as he recalled how entranced he'd been by the short, slender, dark-haired crooner. His velvety voice transported Kurt to a world where everyone was gay – in both senses of the word. He had stood there as the _a capella_ rendition of the current hit 'Teenage Dream' had washed over him and when at the end the same boy had spoken to him and offered to show him around the school, Kurt knew he was in love.

Kurt recalled now how Noah had been famous for bedding both cheerleaders and the cougars whose pools he'd cleaned while in high school. Yet, there was something different about him now, almost wounded and Kurt had to shake himself from his reverie as he turned back to his waiting class.

_Hmmm, I'm going to have to get all the details from Finn soon,_ he muttered, because there was no way he was going to give Noah the third degree on their coffee date.

He noticed Marcy eyeing him from the corner of her eye and he came over to her, smirking. "Okay, spit it out. What do you want to know?"

The assistant stared at Kurt intently before blurting the very last thing Kurt would have expected from her.

"Why are all the hot ones gay?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N 2: After watching several clips of my favourite new best-selling author charming little kids on his recent book-signing tour, I was inspired to do this story. He was so sweet and never condescending when he spoke to them. **

**Please, review; it's no fun writing if you all don't tell me what you think, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N: Thank you, guys, for your kind reviews, favourites, etc. – and some of those PMs were quite interesting. I'll try to update regularly but you know RL doesn't take any prisoners. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Noah stared across the field at Finn Hudson, the man who'd been the closest thing to a best friend in high school. He was football coach now at McKinley High and Noah watched his overly tall figure march in front of a line of wannabe football players. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the tryouts and training sessions that had taken up so much of his life back then. He'd been a fairly good player himself but Finn had been the quarterback.

Finn had been a popular student because he'd been the quarterback, even though he had not been the sharpest tool in the shed. Still, he had been a likeable enough guy, certainly more approachable than he, Puck, had been. His Puck persona had been a badass, skirt-chasing, class-skipping doofus and along with the mohawk he'd sported back then, his smoking hot body had been the cynosure of McKinley High students.

He cringed inwardly when he thought back on his high school days and thanked God fervently that he had left all that behind when he surprised everyone by getting into college. Now he watched Finn and wondered how much his erstwhile best friend had changed. Everyone changed after high school, he pondered, even Quinn who had turned out to have a heart after all. They could never have made their relationship work; after all, she'd been Finn's girlfriend when he, Puck, had impregnated her. Still, by the end of their senior year, after all the drama of giving up Beth, trying to hook up with his baby's new mom and finally almost missing out on graduation, he'd come to his senses and made his peace with Quinn.

Noah looked up as his name was called, shouted actually by Finn who was grinning widely at him as he jogged over. Noah got up, brushing the dust of the bleachers off of his trousers and came down the steps to be grabbed and hugged by Finn.

"Hey, man, it's good to see you and not just hear you!" Finn's open features were the same despite the very faint evidence of lines by his eyes Noah figured were from constantly squinting at his players out in the sunlight. He nodded as he slapped Finn on the back, genuinely happy to see the other despite certain feelings lurking uninvited in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, well it's surprisingly good to be back here and see that things haven't completely changed." Noah grinned at the puzzled look on Finn's face, an expression that was definitely familiar. "I mean, McKinley hasn't seemed to change in all these years."

Finn's face relaxed into a wide smile as he nodded. "Oh, yeah! You know Coach Sylvester is still scaring the crap out of kids, right?"

They laughed as they started walking back to the gymnasium, Finn calling out every now and then to straggling players to go ahead and hit the showers. Noah chuckled as he listened to how authoritative Finn sounded and then he thought of something.

"Uhm, you know I enrolled Judith in Kindergarten and …" he paused, wondering how to say the rest. He was interrupted by Finn, however, who paused and looked at him.

"Oh, so you saw Kurt then, right? Yeah, the kids over there love him, I hear." He grinned proudly as if he personally had something to do with Kurt's popularity. Noah gritted his teeth, leftover jealousy threatening to rear its ugly head just like in the old days.

He nodded. "Yeah, I saw him and Judith fell in love with him immediately." He chuckled a little stiffly. "He looks good; still like a model or something."

Finn nodded vigorously as they started walking again. "I hope your kid settles in okay; Kurt will be good for her. Y'know, I was kinda surprised he was so good with kids but maybe I shouldn't have been, I guess."

Noah looked at him enquiringly and Finn shrugged. "Well, he is kinda girly in some ways so maybe the kids sorta pick up on that. He's the most popular teacher over there; he's got all sorts of artwork and craftwork that the kids always make for him at Christmas and Valentine's Day." He chuckled and bumped Noah with his shoulder. "If little kids can have crushes, most of them have crushes on my brother!"

They walked in silence as they headed into the huge concrete, glass and steel building that was McKinley High. The very scent of the building had him seeing memories along every hallway, out the corner of his eye and disappearing through random doorways. His shoulders tightened a bit but he forced himself to relax. _The past is the past, Puckerman_, he berated himself, _and the future has been so much better._

Finn glanced down at Puck, noticing how much quieter, more serious his longtime friend seemed. Of course, they had kept somewhat in touch over the years but they hadn't been bosom buddies in a long, long time. He knew the basics of Puck's life – the headache that was his ex-wife, the whole going to court to get custody of Judith drama – but they never spoke of emotions, feelings, hopes or dreams. In the old days, Puck would have declared that stuff too gay. Now, he just seemed to be keeping all that inside and Finn knew from his wife's many rants that that wasn't the way to live.

Rachel was a music teacher these days, a pretty well-known one here in Lima because she'd actually trained in New York, at NYADA. She'd decided that Broadway was too cutthroat for her and, like Kurt, had found herself returning to the roost, so to speak. She'd opened a studio where she trained kids of all ages in voice. She did play the piano but her first and last love would always be the voice. Every year she put on a concert that featured her most promising students and, of course, herself. Her pleas to Kurt to perform at the shows had always fallen on deaf ears but she never gave up, Finn chuckled to himself as he and Puck headed to the staff room.

McKinley still had some of their former teachers on staff but there was a whole slew of new ones as well, Puck being the latest addition. Principal Figgins was still around but now Sue Sylvester was his vice principal and the man seemed as browbeaten as ever. When the Board had approved the hiring of a full-time music teacher, she had been heard to comment that anyone would be better than Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher who had run their glee club for years. Finn had been glad that Puck was coming back; it somehow felt right that former students should be on staff at the school.

"So, are you nervous about your first day?" Finn grinned at Puck not unkindly, watching the darker man shrug nonchalantly. He thought it was funny that McKinley's former badass should be here now, probably a little antsy about meeting his old principal and teachers. He had been nervous, too, back when he'd come on staff as assistant to the football coach, Shannon Bieste but she had welcomed him and smoothed the way for him and he would always be grateful for her help. Of course, he'd been shit-scared of the infamous cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester and the equally ferocious swim coach, Roz Washington, so having Bieste – who was built like a tank – on his side had definitely kept his testicles from constantly hiding up in his body cavity. Now he slapped Puck on the shoulder, pushed the staff room door open and ushered him inside.

Noah had tensed unconsciously as they approached the door and when Finn pushed it open, he honestly hadn't known what to expect. He'd built the moment up so much in his mind that he had fully expected at least two dozen hostile pairs of eyes to be staring at him as he entered the room. The reality was that only three pairs of eyes looked up when they entered; everyone else was either busy or too bored to pay them any mind and he found himself relaxing.

"Well, Puckerman, you actually look like you belong in a school now!"

The voice was the same, the tone was the same and goddammit the face was exactly the same. Puck fleetingly thought of Dorian Gray as he stared at Sue Sylvester, wincing at the volume but he hauled on a polite smile as he nodded at the old 'terrorizer'.

"Hi, Coach Sylvester, I'm glad you think so." Noah knew that he couldn't show fear in this woman's presence or she would make his life here a living hell. Now he stared straight at her, all politeness and professionalism and he was rewarded as he saw her thin lips pull up into a smirk.

"You always had huge brass ones, Puckerman; I'll give you that. Welcome to William McKinley High, again."

Noah didn't know if it was his imagination but the whole room seemed to exhale and he did, too. Surprisingly Sue had stuck her hand out and he grasped it firmly, squeezing only slightly, just as she did. She nodded once, let go of his hand and turned her attention to Finn.

"Coach Hudson, I take it we have some promising ones for the team this year?"

Finn didn't even stutter as he proceeded to sound off quite enthusiastically on the new crop of players and Noah tuned them out briefly. He refocused when Sue's laser-like eyes returned to him and he followed as she crooked her finger at him. They headed out through another door and along a very short passage before stepping into the principal's office.

"Mr. Puckerman, it is good to see you again, to have you join us. Sit down, sit down!" Principal Figgins gushed happily as he shook hands with Noah before they all sat. One would never have realised that Puck had been the bane of this man's existence with his constant trouble-making, fighting, tossing kids into the school's huge dumpsters or giving them toilet swirlies. Noah grinned at the man's obvious pleasure in having him here and replied that it was good to be back.

Sue snorted as she curled her lip at him before opining: "You say that now, I give you one week before you're throwing chalk at the morons."

Noah cringed slightly at that last word, genuinely hating its use and he ignored her to tell Figgins: "Honestly, sir, I'm looking forward to seeing what the kids here can do musically. I thought we did pretty well back in my senior year, getting the show choir trophy and all. I'd like to duplicate that win by the end of my first year."

Figgins beamed at him, saying he loved his spirit and they chatted for a bit about the curriculum, Sue adding nothing of value as she tried to shoot down his ideas without much success. Noah figured it was pretty much ingrained in her to be an ass so he didn't take it personally.

Principal Figgins wrapped up the mini meeting by asking about his daughter and if she'd settled in well over at Lima Pre-School and Kindergarten. "I hear Mr. Hummel has been Teacher of the Year several years running over there. She'll be in good hands, believe me."

Noah nodded bemusedly, not having heard about Kurt's accolades before but he was glad for him. He knew Kurt had thought his life would be in New York and, specifically, on Broadway but if his dreams had to change, then he was glad he was excelling in his current choice.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty happy when I left her there. Kurt seems suited to dealing with kids, as far as I can see." He smiled softly as he recalled Judith's opening comment to Kurt.

Once again Sue snorted before lobbing her final shot: "Of course, all kids love fairies, don't they? I think 'Ladyface' was tailor-made for the job of wiping their snotty little noses."

"Sue!" Figgins glared at the unconcerned woman who rose, nodded at Noah and stalked out of the office, allowing the door to bang closed behind her. Figgins stared after her, frowning and shaking his head. "Between the both of us, I'll be happy when she retires."

Noah grinned although he was fuming inside. It had been years since he'd heard a direct slur against gays and he was furious now with this woman who ought to know better. He'd always heard her many nicknames for Kurt and actually 'Ladyface' was one of her kinder ones. Come to think of it, he'd always had the impression back when they were all here that she'd had a soft spot for Kurt. Well, maybe she was simply stewing in her own venom at her age, he thought unkindly.

Finally, he took his leave of the principal and headed back to the staff room where Finn was sitting by himself at a table near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. He pulled out a chair and sank into it, relaxing as he gazed around the near-empty room. His first class wouldn't be until third period so he could gather his mental resources before heading out. He turned to Finn now and cleared his throat, jerking the other man out of what appeared to be a daydream.

"So, although we've talked off and on, you haven't told me what's up with Kurt?" He said this as casually as possible, hoping that one of Finn's random moments of acute perception wouldn't make an appearance.

The taller man frowned slightly, his head tilting as he thought back to the last time he and Puck had spoken. "Oh, yeah, that's true. Well, uhm, let's see…" he murmured and then he brightened and sat up, leaning forward confidentially. "Oh, did I tell you he dated Dave Karofsky for a while?"

Noah felt his mouth falling open stupidly. "Wh-what, Karofsky - who used to bully him? You're fucking kidding me, dude!"

Finn grinned hugely, happy that he'd shocked his laid-back friend. "Uh-huh, for about six months or so, some years back. It was after he broke up with Blaine; I think they met up in New York or something."

Noah stared at him, trying unsuccessfully to picture the slender, delicate singer with the hulking hockey player. He knew that stuff had gone down after Karofsky had tried to commit suicide but – dating? Damn, he just couldn't see them as a couple.

"Yeah, it shocked everyone, especially Burt. You can imagine how he lit into Kurt when he came home after that first semester in New York. To be honest, though, Kurt seemed fairly happy with Karofsky. Anyhow, I don't know what happened but I don't think Kurt was in love with him."

Something else occurred to Noah and he bit his lip, quickly clearing the frown on his face before asking: "So, what's up with him now. Is he dating? There can't be many out gay guys hot enough for him in Lima."

He could have kicked himself when he saw the speculative gleam rise in Finn's eyes and he groaned silently as the now-inevitable question came. Finn stared at him before asking softly, "Why all the questions about Kurt, dude?"

Noah had temporarily forgotten that Finn could be very protective of his stepbrother and he smiled reassuringly as he waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, nothing, he's Judith's teacher, that's all. I just wanted to catch up on the old group."

Finn stared at him before finally relaxing. "Kurt's a great teacher. He doesn't date much; as you said there aren't many out gay guys – hot or otherwise – in this town. He just seems to spend a lot of time doing stuff for the kids, hanging out with Rachel and me or with Burt and mom when they visit." He shrugged. "There's not a whole lot to do here as you'll remember. By the way, how's your sister?"

So they sat and caught up while Noah waited for the bell to indicate third period, chuckling softly every now and then at Finn's stories and venturing a few anecdotes about Judith's attempts to be a fashionista.

Finally, he escaped and made his way to the choir room, making his way along the familiar corridors again. His mind was still swirling at what Finn had said and as he approached the choir room door, he took a deep breath, forcing his private thoughts into the background so he could concentrate.

Kurt and Karofsky – damn! That was one subject that he would not be going near when they met up for coffee later in the week. His wayward mind reminded him of the other topic that was a no-go but Noah found he desperately needed to find out: did Kurt still have feelings for Finn?

.

**oOo**

.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Kurt and he smiled tightly at the mess the kids were helping him to clear up. They were just being themselves, happy, bright and carefree but ever since Marcy's comment that morning, he'd been on edge.

Of course, Noah wasn't gay; that was a ridiculous thing to say!

He had stared at her, flabbergasted and dismayed although it was a comment he'd heard people say quite erroneously over the years. All the hot guys were definitely NOT gay; he knew that from experience, unfortunately. To think that Noah Puckerman, former sex shark of McKinley High was gay was preposterous. He had told her exactly that in a voice he'd belatedly realised was an octave higher than his usual tones but he'd been genuinely surprised by her.

To say he'd been distracted the whole day would be an understatement and the worst part was that he couldn't say why that was so. Certainly he'd always found Noah Puckerman, _Puck_, attractive in a forbidden kind of way but who in their right minds would ever think he batted for Kurt's team? Clearly Marcy had got her signals crossed, he'd told himself.

He'd even asked her what gave her such a wrong impression but she'd simply rolled her eyes at him and left to help one of the children. Kurt had huffed, pouting a bit before realising how childish he must look and attempted to put the whole thing out of his mind. Yeah, riiiight.

Now the day was coming to a close and the object of his thoughts was soon to appear to pick up his daughter. He found that he was a little nervous as the clock ticked loudly, the second hand moving a lot faster than it should, in his opinion. He moved to help with the mess the kids had made and pulled open several of the drawers in which they stored their toys.

"Uhm, hi, is Judith ready?" The husky voice came from almost directly behind him and Kurt, who had been kneeling before one of the drawers, gasped and looked up, straight into Noah's dark eyes. He felt his cheeks warming as he let out a nervous little giggle before getting to his feet. He took a moment to dust non-existent dirt from the knees of his trousers and compose himself before straightening up.

"Oh, hi, Noah, uhm, yes, Judith should be… oh, here she is!" His demeanour immediately morphed into one of pleasant politeness as the little girl hopped over to him. "I see we're still bunnies, huh?" He smiled sweetly down at her and chuckled as she nodded.

"Daddy, daddy, I got to be a bunny today!" Her high piping voice made both men chuckle and Noah brushed her unruly curls back into some semblance of order.

"That's great, sweetheart, but where's your ribbon?" He'd been surprised that she'd wanted to wear a ribbon in her hair but it was the first day of school. He guessed she wanted to look her best but now there was no ribbon in her tousled hair.

Kurt's gaze roved around the classroom and then he let out a soft "Ah!" before moving over to one of the little chairs. The ribbon was on the seat, almost hidden because the chair was pushed up close to its matching desk. "Here we are; come here, sweetie, let me do that up for you."

Kurt planted his butt on the edge of the little table and Judith hopped over to him, grinning as she turned around so he could re-tie the ribbon.

Noah watched them and just like that he blurted out: "Do you want to come for dinner tonight?"

Kurt's big blue-green eyes widened as he looked up from Judith's hair. His pink lips parted and Noah stifled a groan as he licked them but just as Kurt was about to answer, Judith did.

"Yes, yes, say you'll come. Pleeeeeease!" She turned her head to give Kurt big puppy eyes and Kurt, glancing from father to daughter slowly nodded.

Kurt was aware of Marcy on the other side of the room no doubt listening in as she helped the kids on with their hoodies and tiny backpacks. Dear lord, he was not going to hear the end of it the next day, he knew it.

Noah smiled at him, his dark eyes sparkling and Judith spun around clapping her hands before dashing off to Marcy to get her own hoodie and backpack. Noah stepped closer to Kurt and shrugged apologetically. "Look, I realise I sorta sprang this on you but I really would like to just… chat… and catch up. Coffee is okay but I'm starving right now."

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying to stifle his smile but he gave up and grinned at the other man. "To be honest, I'm starving too. Where do you want to go; I somehow don't think you meant you're cooking, right?"

Noah nodded, smiling and relieved before asking, "Is Breadstix still open here? They haven't bulldozed it for a McDonald's or Burger King, have they?"

Kurt chuckled as he straightened up from the desk. "No, no, they haven't. It's still where a lot of folks here hang out. You sure you want to be seen with me, though?"

Noah frowned. Although Kurt had said it in a breezy voice, Noah could swear he'd heard undertones of bitterness. Surely Kurt wasn't still carrying around a chip on his shoulder from the old days?

"What, can't two old schoolmates catch up over a meal? I didn't think Lima was that 'dark ages' still." He tried to make a joke of it and he relaxed when he saw a tiny smile edge onto those soft lips. Damn, he needed to stop thinking stuff like that.

"Yeah, okay, but I have some stuff to wrap up here – won't take me 15 minutes." Kurt stared around the room at some of the toys and equipment still lying about.

"Hey, why don't I give Mr. Puckerman – and Judith – the grand tour while you finish up?" Marcy's chirpy, overly-bright voice intruded on them and Kurt turned to her with a thin smile.

"That's kind of you, Marcy," he turned back to Noah with his eyebrows raised in enquiry. "You don't mind a bit of a walkabout, do you?"

Noah grinned, shaking his head no and looked at Marcy kindly. "Thanks, I'd appreciate the tour." He took one of Judith's hands and Marcy grabbed the other happily and they headed out the door. Noah, however, took one last quick look back at Kurt, admiring the way those trousers stretched across his ass as he bent to take up some toys.

"Mr. Puckerman?" He was jerked out of his thoughts as he turned to see Marcy watching him curiously. He smiled at her in apology, turning on his 'Puck' persona and watched as she flushed. Oh yeah, he still had it, he congratulated himself, strolling along with that sexy swagger that had had teenagers and grown women spreading for him.

Marcy, watching him breathlessly from beneath her lashes, smiled inwardly. Kurt was right; Noah Puckerman couldn't possibly be gay.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N 1: I'm tickled pink by all your responses and to JasonDragon64, I think Marcy picked up the vibes of Noah's interest in Kurt when he asked when they'd be going for coffee. However, in Ch. 2 she flipped on her opinion simply because Noah smiled his sexy smile at her. She just met the guy so she had no reason really to jump to any conclusions but we're often guilty of that. I'm so sorry I didn't make that clear but I'll try to do better.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt fiddled with the paper wrapper for his straw as he watched Noah settle Judith beside him. Breadstix was thankfully not crowded at this hour and he took a sip of his diet Coke as he glanced around the familiar restaurant. So much of his life had been spent here as a teen and he smiled softly as his mind dredged up the memories. He had kept in touch with Mercedes who was still living in L.A. and he heard from Tina and Mike every now and then. Strangely enough, Puck – no, _Noah,_ as he seemed to prefer – was one of the few he had not kept in touch with and he wondered why.

His attention flew back to the man in question as a voice was cleared and he looked up to see Noah staring intently at him. There was silence but for Judith slurping her juice and Kurt fidgeted before smiling tentatively at Noah.

"What – do I have something on my face?" He kept his voice light and playful but he couldn't help wondering why Noah looked so serious. However, the other man smiled softly before looking down at the ice melting in his own drink.

"No, I was just cataloguing the changes from the last time we saw each other." The honest reply was issued so solemnly that Kurt blushed inexplicably.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you notice that there are a few lines now that weren't there eight years ago," he retorted flippantly, trying to sound dismissive but his voice had softened a bit. He ducked his head and then looked at Judith, deciding he needed a break from Noah's intensity.

"So, did you like your first day at Kindergarten, sweetie?" Kurt loved the way her face lit up at the question and chuckled when the little girl started gushing.

For the next five minutes Judith had the full attention of both men as she outlined for them all her favourite parts of the day. "…and Briony says she liked my hair. Hers is yellow but she says she wished it was curly like mine!"

Kurt nodded and grinned up at Noah, amused by what Judith thought was the best part of the day. Noah smiled back at him and then turned to his daughter.

"Did you learn anything new today, doll?" He was happy that his baby girl had enjoyed her day but he wanted her to focus on other things beside playtime and curly hair versus straight hair. He nodded encouragingly as she paused in her slurping to think about her answer.

"Oh, yes, we learned about primary colours, didn't we, Mr. Kurt?" Judith was very happy that her new teacher was a friend of her daddy's; maybe he would make her daddy smile more. Mr. Kurt was very pretty so maybe her dad would be happy now.

Kurt nodded approvingly. "Do you remember the meanings of the colours, Judith?" Kurt wanted the little girl to show off for her dad so he gave her a mental nudge.

"Oh, daddy, I know, I know! Blue is for honesty… red is for courage aaaand…" she paused with a comically serious look on her little round face before continuing triumphantly, "…and yellow is for happiness!"

Noah and Kurt applauded with quiet cheers – they were in the middle of a restaurant, after all – and then they all laughed. Judith was justifiably proud of herself and in her backpack she had a painting with those colours just for her daddy.

Their food finally came and they dug in, Judith eating all her fries first just like her dad. She laughed at Kurt who placed some of his fries inside his burger – 'yes, I do eat meat,' he retorted when Noah teased him – and explained he liked everything to finish at the same time.

The conversation was kept to a minimum by the adults, not wanting Judith to linger too long over her meal but they managed to ask after their mutual acquaintances. No one seemed to know what Santana or Artie were up to these days but Noah volunteered that Quinn had set out her shingle in the Big Apple.

Kurt dabbed at his lips with his napkin and after a quick sip of his soda, frowned thoughtfully at Noah. "You know, I don't really see Quinn as a cutthroat lawyer; an advocate, maybe, for like illegal immigrants or women, something like that."

There was a little silence as Noah stared at him before a short burst of laughter escaped him. "Wow, that hit the nail on the head; she _**is**_ an advocate – for battered women." He stared at Kurt with something like awe in his dark eyes and Kurt blushed again.

"Oh, well, it's just that beneath that whole high school, 'I must be popular by all means' thing she had going on, I suspected that there was a heart for others, you know…" he trailed off as his fingers fiddled again with the straw wrapper.

Noah grinned and leaned back, placing his napkin beside his plate. His eyes roved all over Kurt's fair face before saying quietly: "You were the one that surprised me, actually."

Kurt's head flew up and he stared, wide-eyed at the man opposite him. He vaguely noted that Judith was fidgeting uneasily but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Noah's serious face. "Me, how?"

Noah smiled softly as he leaned forward, his fingers rubbing a short line, back and forth, in the space between their plates. He shook his head but said, "I don't know, I just thought that you were hell bent on seeing your name up in lights or something – you and Berry."

Kurt relaxed and sat back, but his eyes were riveted to Noah's long, tanned fingers moving back and forth on the table. "Uhm, yeah, I guess we drove everyone crazy with our talk of NYADA, Rachel and I."

Noah snorted softly in agreement. "Yeah, sometimes I wanted to stuff a sock in her mouth every time she would wave her hand in the air, 'Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue!'"

He and Kurt burst out laughing at his spot-on imitation of Rachel during most of their glee club meetings. Kurt shook his head in admonition, though, and narrowed his eyes at Noah.

"So you didn't feel like stuffing a sock in my mouth?"

Noah stared at the mock pout before looking up into Kurt's eyes: "Not a sock, no."

The silence that followed stretched unbearably as Kurt stared wide-eyed and bit his lip at the innuendo Noah had just made. The building tension between the two men was shattered when Judith piped up.

"Daddy, daddy, I have to go…!" Both men stared at her before Kurt pushed his chair back abruptly and held his hand out.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll go while your dad takes care of the bill, okay?" Kurt grasped the proffered hand and he and Judith made their way briskly to the back of the restaurant and the ladies' room. He was happy that the place was almost empty and there was no one in there to stare pointedly at him as he walked in with Judith.

Back at their table, Noah took out his credit card and placed it in the folder their server had left with them. He dropped his head in one hand and shook it, kicking himself mentally for making Kurt uncomfortable.

He had been doing so well, he thought as he smiled absently when the server came to retrieve the folder. He gazed out the window and thought back to the first time he realised he'd had less than platonic feelings for Kurt, a boy.

When Rachel had come up with that crazy idea in their senior year to have an anti-Prom, Noah had gone along with the whole thing as he'd been bummed out by how his life had been going. Everything seemed to have been conspiring to get his life to follow his loser dad's and so when they'd all ended up at that hotel room, he'd been fine with it.

Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Becky Johnson and him, Noah Puckerman – they'd planned to have their own celebrations and when Berry, Blaine and Kurt had left after Finn turned up, he'd been fine with just Becky and him. She'd wanted to be Prom Queen though and he'd thought, damn it, why not. They'd fashioned their own crowns and he'd laughed, happy that she was enjoying herself. When they turned up at the Senior Prom later, though, he'd watched Kurt dancing with Blaine, a glow on his face and his pink lips curved in that happy smile and it hit him then: he wanted that.

Staring over Becky's head with her six-pack cardboard crown, he'd frowned as Blaine kissed Kurt's throat while Santana sang the heck out of Berlin's 'Take My Breath Away'. He wasn't much for self-delusion and he'd known, in an abstract kind of way that Hummel was hot. Shoot, no one could look at him strutting along the hallways and not notice how nicely he'd grown into those skinny jeans of his.

Now he realised that maybe he should have put on his big boy pants and said something to Kurt. Who knows, it probably would have prevented Kurt from dating the likes of Karofsky. Damn, he still couldn't get his head around it, wondering what in hell Kurt had seen in the boy that had made him transfer from McKinley to that all-boys preppy prison.

He looked up when the server returned with his card and receipt and shot an appreciative smile at her, grinning inwardly as she flushed before darting off. He didn't always do it on purpose just to see women get flustered around him, it just happened and he sometimes wondered how they'd react if they knew he swung both ways.

Judith dashed up to him and climbed onto her chair, babbling away about the restroom and how Mr. Kurt had turned red when a lady had come in there and seen him waiting for her. Kurt chuckled as he sat down opposite Noah and took up his drink, the residue of his blush from the encounter still clear to see.

Noah smiled at them both and then asked Kurt what the woman had said. Kurt chuckled after swallowing the sip he'd taken and shook his head.

"The poor woman just stared at me and then backed out of the room. You'd swear she'd seen a bear or something, the way her eyes were bugging out." He and Judith laughed again while Noah continued to gaze at him.

Finally he looked down at his daughter and then back up at Kurt. "So, if you guys are ready, I think we need to head on out. What do you think?"

Judith predictably pouted. "But, daddy, what about dessert? I always get a cookie!"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we can't leave without dessert, daddy!" He grinned as he imitated the little girl, chuckling at her but when the silence from across the table stretched out, he looked up straight into Noah's heated eyes.

He suddenly realised how what he'd said could have come across and he gulped, recognising that Noah was not only stunned but turned on by him. He felt his throat go dry and his eyelashes fluttered as he glanced quickly away from the man in front of him, hoping his own face wasn't reddening.

Kurt had always had a little thing for Puck, back in the day, but he'd never let on and when he and Blaine had become an item, it had been happily shoved to the back of his head. Now as he stared at the handsome face across from him, he couldn't deny that the possibility of finally fulfilling a fantasy was stretching before him.

"Daddy!"

They were both jerked out of their highly inappropriate eye-fucking and he felt like throwing the remnants of his cold drink on his burning face. Noah blinked and looked down at his seriously-pouting daughter and cleared his throat.

"Er, yeah, right, cookie; what kind of cookie, babe?" He stared desperately at the little girl, thankful that she was too young to pick up on the undercurrents flowing back and forth between him and Kurt. Jesus, he could shoot himself for the way things were spiraling out of control between them now. It was never his intention to even let Kurt know that he was interested – heck, had been for a long time – and now he had no idea how to proceed.

He lifted his hand slightly to get the attention of their server who hurried over to them, a faintly seductive smile on her face as she breathed more than asked what else she could get for him. He grinned as he saw Kurt roll his eyes out of the corner of his own and asked her for a dessert menu. She seemed quite happy that they were interested in prolonging their time there and she hurried away to return in less than 10 seconds.

Judith planted the laminated menu upright before her as she stared at the glossy photos display a variety of cookies. Her daddy looked kind of funny and so did Mr. Kurt but maybe if they had something nice they would start smiling at each other again. She took her time and finally chose two cookies – one chocolate chip and one with M&Ms embedded in it. She knew she was pushing her luck but she planned to whine as best she could if her daddy denied her her choices.

Noah was so distracted by the silence between him and Kurt that he only nodded when Judith announced what she wanted and she grinned happily before turning to Mr. Kurt.

"What are you going to have, Mr. Kurt? Do you like strawberry ice cream? That's my favourite but daddy's favourite is chocolate. I like chocolate but I prefer strawberry because the colour is so pretty. Pink is my very favourite colour!"

Kurt was thankful for the little girl's rambling chatter and he nodded now as he smiled at her. "Why, chocolate is one of my favourites, too, but I think I will have a slice of cheesecake today. I love cheesecake; do you like cheesecake?"

He didn't think he sounded desperate but he knew his voice was a little breathy and he hoped Noah wouldn't pick up on how discomfited he was by what seemed to be happening between them. Good Gaga, it seemed Marcy had been right, after all. Oh, my, the heat between them just now could have singed their eyebrows – and God bless little girls and dessert!

When the server returned for their orders, Noah added his choice – a blondie brownie with chunks of white chocolate and macadamia nuts. They ate in silence when the dessert came except for when Judith demanded a refill of her juice because she declared she couldn't eat her cookies without drinking anything. Kurt had giggled at Noah's long-suffering air and it was then that the tension seemed to dissipate.

Kurt insisted on paying for dessert as Noah had already paid for their dinner and after a bit of wrangling about it, he triumphantly handed his card to their server. Finally, they headed outside to their cars, Noah opening up his Chevy Suburban and strapping Judith into her car seat. He glanced over at Kurt's gleaming mid-size hybrid and smiled before he turned to gaze at him.

"I see you got rid of that gas guzzler you had in school," he smirked at Kurt who pretended to pout.

"My baby was no gas guzzler… okay, so she was," he agreed, grinning as he remembered the Lincoln Navigator he'd rocked back in his last two years of high school. It was a good thing his dad had owned that garage or else he could never have afforded a vehicle like that brand new.

They grinned at each other before Noah took a step away from his car to look shyly at Kurt. "Look, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable back there…" he began quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I – uh – I…"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, taking a step closer to him and lowering his voice as well so Judith couldn't hear him. "Noah, we're both grownups here; it's clear that there seems to be a connection, right?"

He waited for Noah to actually look at him and then he grew serious. "I'm a little confused, though. Were you always bi?"

Noah let out a breath and tilted his head up to the reddening sky. He then glanced at Judith who was engrossed in a book she'd left on the back seat before looking back to Kurt waiting with an enquiring look in his blue-green eyes.

"I started experimenting in college, nothing serious, y'know. After college though, I met Judith's mother and… well, things got heavy real fast… and then there was Judith."

Kurt nodded understandingly. "Her mom isn't around now?" His voice was soft and sympathetic and Noah subconsciously relaxed. He jiggled the car keys in his hands and then smiled at Kurt.

"No, and that's a good thing, believe me. Berry had nothing on her in the drama department." He glanced at Judith and then took another step forward, coming so close to Kurt that he could see the grey-green striations in the blue eyes despite the red glow from the setting sun.

"I – don't know what it is about you, Kurt, apart from the fact that you're freaking beautiful!" He chuckled as Kurt's eyes widened before he chuckled too, looked down at the ground and then back up at Noah from beneath his lashes. Noah took a deep breath because there was no way in hell Kurt didn't know what that look was doing to him.

He swallowed hard and then stepped back, noting the faint disappointment in Kurt's eyes that he masked quickly. His free hand reached to grab Kurt's and he stared down at their fingers together before looking back up at Kurt.

"Look, I just got back here and maybe we can explore this – thing – later. I don't want to rush anything because," and he paused, wondering if he should say the rest but then decided to go for it; "I think I could fall really hard for you, Kurt."

Kurt's gasp came on a soft breath of air and Noah smiled at the dumbstruck look on his face. "See, I finally made Lima's favourite diva speechless!"

He squeezed the hand he held lightly and then stepped back, letting go and putting his other hand on his car door handle. He was a little worried with Kurt's continued silence but it was early days yet. He leapt into his seat and slipped the key into the ignition, smiling softly at Kurt who still stood beside the vehicle.

Kurt shook himself out of his stupor and dredged up a smile that was genuine, his eyes sparkling as he leaned against the door to say goodbye to Judith. She waved at him, the colourful little reading book quickly regaining her attention and he turned to Noah.

He didn't address what Noah had just said but he patted the top of the door frame and gave Noah an inviting little grin, sure the man would get the message. Noah grinned back at him, winked and then backed out of his parking space. Kurt stood there and when Noah's vehicle straightened out, he waved to him and then unlocked his car door.

He pulled out of his spot and then turned in the opposite direction to Noah's, a pleased little smile wreathing his lips.

_Oh my,_ he breathed to himself as he made his way home, he would never have guessed when he got out of bed that morning that he would be going to bed that night with the thought of an amorous Noah Puckerman dancing in his head.

Damn, somebody up there surely loved him!

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Sorry, I know this was a little shorter than usual but it felt natural to end here, with Kurt so upbeat at the thought of things getting hotter with Noah. Keep sending me those reviews and PMs because I absolutely love to hear from all you wonderful Puckurt fans out there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N: As usual, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, follows and favourites that I've received for this story. Honestly, I giggle like a 12-year-old every time I see another alert pop up on my screen. I hope you keep enjoying my little tale.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt frowned as he played the answering machine messages again – well, just one in particular. He hadn't heard from David in a good while and now here he was, letting Kurt know he'd be in town and that he thought they should meet up.

How odd was it that just as he realised that Noah Puckerman of all people was interested in him, here should come a blast from the past in the form of David Karofsky. He shook his head and smiled slightly; it never rains but it pours, right?

Kurt strode down to his bedroom in his family home and flung himself onto his bed, his hands folding behind his head as he smiled up at the ceiling. _Wow, _he mused, _I wonder what David's up to now..._ The last time he'd seen the former jock they'd parted on very amicable terms, Kurt having made the decision that they were better friends than lovers.

David had been silent at first but then he'd agreed and Kurt had been relieved that there hadn't been any drama or recriminations between them. He admitted to himself that he'd jumped into the relationship with David on the rebound from Blaine and he'd felt guilty at the start. David, however, had been the warmest, most surprisingly passionate lover it turned out and he'd quickly got over Blaine.

As the months passed, though, Kurt had had to admit that he wasn't in love with David and finally he'd broken it off. They'd kept in touch sporadically over the years and Kurt had been happy when David had eventually confessed that he was seeing someone, a lawyer who worked at the same sports agency that David did.

David had gushed about his new lover and Kurt had been genuinely pleased that David was so in touch with himself that he had come out to both his parents and his colleagues. The relationship between him and Steven seemed to be on solid ground, every time Kurt had spoken with David and now he wondered why the other man was coming to Lima. The Karofskys had moved to Dayton so he couldn't imagine why David, who had no other connection to Lima, would be coming here.

Kurt finally rose and shucked his clothes, stepping into his _en suite_ and setting the shower for his preferred temperature. His mind wandered to Noah as he stepped in and let the water cascade over his head and down his body. Damn, Noah was still as fine – and maybe better than fine – as when they'd been in school and Kurt admitted to himself that he had salivated as much as the cheerleaders had over the other teen's 'guns'. Those biceps of his had starred in many an illicit dream but Kurt had never ever admitted it to his girls, Mercedes and Tina.

On the contrary, Kurt had always behaved as if Puck was somewhat beneath his notice and a fleeting moue of distaste passed over his face at his remembered behaviour. _Ugh, Kurt, could you have been any more stuck up_, he berated his younger self now. He'd kept his interactions with Puck to the minimum, always wondering when the jock would return to his old dumpster-tossing ways. Honestly, though, with all the drama in Puck's life, the teen hadn't had time to revert and he'd also made a good effort to participate in the life of the glee club.

The water ran slickly down his body and he turned off the tap before soaping up. The feel of the natural sea sponge rubbing over his skin drew his mind back to his actions as he realised he'd been operating on auto pilot. Once more, though, he saw Noah in his mind's eye as he'd stood fidgeting beside his SUV and a soft smile curved his lips. _Wow, Noah Puckerman_, he breathed in the humid air of the shower enclosure; _Noah Puckerman is gay. Yes!_

* * *

While Kurt was daydreaming during his long and increasingly cool shower, Noah was across town reading a bedtime story to Judith. As soon as they'd got in he'd hustled her to go have her bath and then he'd tucked her in, telling her that as it had been both their first day at school, they needed to settle down earlier than usual. She'd only acquiesced because she'd wheedled a promise of two bedtime stories out of him and he'd given in.

Now he was starting on the second one, The Little Mermaid and instead of Noah reading it to her, Judith had demanded that she read it to him. He'd settled on the bed beside her, helped to hold the book and resigned himself to a very dramatic reading of the old favourite.

Halfway through the story, however, Judith stopped and looked up at her dad seriously. "Daddy, are we going to stay here forever?"

Noah's eyes widened in surprise but he looked at her just as seriously before replying, "I hope to, sweetheart; why do you want to know?"

Judith eyed him and then smiled softly. "You smiled a whole lot today, that's all."

Noah nodded and then settled back again. "Yes, yes, I think I did. I guess I was happy, baby."

Judith tilted her head and looked him in the eye. "Were you and Mr. Kurt best friends before?"

"Back in high school? Nah, not really," he grinned down at his daughter's fascinated face. He decided to tease her. "So, what, no more bedtime story? Okay, g'night, babe."

"Nooo, daddy, tell me! I want to hear about Mr. Kurt and when he was little!" The high-pitched whining tone of her little voice made Noah burst out laughing.

"Alright, enough already, sheesh! Okay, let me see. Mr. Kurt loved fashion when we were in school, kinda like you, really."

Judith gasped delightedly and Noah could see she was well on the way to having a full-blown crush on her new teacher. She clapped her hands, encouraging him to continue and her eyes sparkled happily when he did.

"He was very smart, loved to dress up and he sounded like an angel when he sang," Noah's voice softened as the memories surfaced. He thought Kurt had had a lot of balls back then for facing down Schue to get solos, fighting hard to be allowed to sing traditionally 'girl' songs. His voice was perfectly suited for them and he had a kick-ass range that Berry could never achieve. Yet, unfairly, she and Finn got the leads almost all the time and that had been one of the things that had always irked him.

Judith's eyes were wide as she listened to her dad. "Like an angel? How?" She did notice that Mr. Kurt didn't sound like most men, not like her dad or the kids' doctor at the hospital or any other man she'd ever met. She couldn't imagine, though, what an angel must sound like.

Noah smiled. "I don't know, maybe one day he will sing for the class and you'll see what I mean."

Judith tried to stifle a yawn but Noah caught it and, removing the storybook from her lap, he helped her settle down. Her eyes were actually half-lidded already but she fought it to ask, "Daddy, do you like-like Mr. Kurt?"

Noah's eyes, so like his daughter's, widened and he just knew she understood what she was asking. "Why do you ask, baby?"

Judith snuggled down and turned onto her side, this time unable to hold back the huge yawn. "Briony says when you like-like a boy you smile a lot at him."

Noah straightened up and stared at his little girl. Jesus, what the heck do five-year-old girls know about liking boys? He dropped a light kiss on her tousled hair and wished her a goodnight, her words still roiling in his mind.

The problem was that he thought he more than 'like-liked' Kurt.

He sighed as he turned off the bedside lamp and left the bedroom, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar. He padded down to his bedroom after turning off the living room lights. Thoughts of Kurt and Judith and Karofsky and Finn – everything bundled together and he headed for the shower, hoping the water would beat his thoughts out and let him rest.

He sent up a silent prayer that his sleep would be uninterrupted and that no phantom Kurts would visit his dreams and leave him hard and aching once more the next morning. That shit was getting old really fast.

**oOo**

The next morning Kurt and Noah spoke once over the phone, Kurt reminding Noah of the newcomers' meeting on Thursday evening in the school's auditorium. There had been an awkward silence when Noah had first answered his cell phone but when Kurt had giggled teasingly, they had chatted normally after that.

They wouldn't be see each other regularly at school because Kurt was never assigned to the drop-off or pick-up areas for the kids. The volunteer parents and a couple of teachers handled that so Thursday would be the first time they'd be seeing each other since that really interesting meal at Breadstix on Tuesday.

Noah had wanted to know if he was supposed to bring Judith with him and Kurt had filled him in on the protocol involved in PTA meetings. Since Judith wasn't required to be present at the newcomers' meeting, however, Noah had said he'd need to find someone to babysit and had been embarrassed to realise that that was something he should have already thought about.

Kurt had been understanding and had given him the number of one of the students – a junior – at McKinley who often babysat for the kids of some of the teachers. Noah had been grateful, his voice growing husky as he'd told Kurt how much he appreciated having someone familiar help him in such unfamiliar circumstances.

The tension had zinged along the lines and Kurt had cleared his throat before being able to speak, letting Noah know that anything he could do to help, he would. They had finally rung off, Kurt once again reminding Noah of the time.

"It's five o'clock sharp as Dr. Thompson is a stickler for punctuality." Kurt had chuckled at the thought of the little man and his bustling ways. He was a good administrator and he clearly loved his job; most of the teachers found him quite adequate although one or two felt he was a little behind the times.

Noah nodded as he enjoyed the sound of Kurt's voice so close to his ear. "I'll be on time; my last class tomorrow ends at 4. Uhm, would you want to get something to eat afterwards?"

Kurt had chuckled, asking what time he would tell Jenny, the babysitter that he'd be home. Noah had said nine o'clock and Kurt had then agreed to have dinner with him.

"Actually, you know what, come around to my home and I'll rustle us up something," Kurt had added on impulse. He'd held his breath as he waited for Noah's reply but he need not have worried.

"Yeah, that'll be cool; okay, that's a date!"

Cue: awkward silence.

They'd both cringed, unknown to the other and then chuckled at the same time. Kurt had finally hung up after agreeing, all the while shaking his head at how silly and awkward they were being with each other. Jeeze, it wasn't as if he hadn't known Noah half his life.

Noah for his part had stared at his phone with a bemused look on his face, unaware that Finn had been sat across from him in the staff room watching him.

"Dude, have you lined up fresh meat already?"

Noah had been jolted from his reverie quite unpleasantly and he frowned at Finn before shaking his head.

"Nah, I was just getting a reminder about the newcomers' meeting over at the Kindergarten later this evening."

"Yeah, dude, but I'm sure I heard you say 'that's a date'!" Finn had pointed out, raising his eyebrows like he's always seen Rachel do when she knew she was right.

"Whatever, man. Look, I need to set up a babysitter and I got her name and number here. See ya."

He'd left Finn staring after him but even though he knew the other man meant no harm, ever since he'd found himself yearning after Kurt, he'd resented the fact that the beautiful pale-skinned boy had crushed on the quarterback and seen no one else. _Uh, I need to get over this stuff_, he'd growled to himself as he stalked from the room.

By Thursday afternoon he was both nervous and looking forward to seeing Kurt. He'd already picked up Judith and dropped her off over at Jenny's house; the girl was going to have her mom take her and Judith to his condo and get her settled in bed. Nine o'clock had been pushing it a little but he really had no idea what time the meeting would end plus he was going to have dinner over at Kurt's. It was better to play it safe and give a time that was slightly excessive rather than the alternative.

When he got to the school, he parked his SUV alongside the other gleaming vehicles, noticed the dearth of pickup trucks and smirked to himself. It seemed that Lima had moved finally into the 21st Century and shaken a little of the farm dust off its collective heels.

He strolled towards the auditorium in a little stream of people he assumed were parents like him and stood just inside the door looking around. He finally caught sight of Kurt off to the far wall on the same side as him and he sauntered over. He was not oblivious to the curious eyes on him and he smirked as Kurt smiled in welcome.

"I see you made it with minutes to spare! That's good," Kurt grinned at him in greeting. "Come; let me introduce you to some of the other teachers here."

Kurt unconsciously grabbed Noah's hand and Noah was happy to be tugged along behind him. Kurt was stunning as usual in a tailored collarless cobalt blue shirt that he wore tucked into dark blue jeans and Noah surreptitiously admired the snug fit across his butt.

For the next ten minutes he nodded and smiled, knowing he was not going to immediately remember all the names, but one in particular stood out. Daria Marietti Strando was a busty brunette who gushed to him that she'd been a Cheerio back in the day, a salacious expression in her eyes as she licked her lips. Kurt had no doubt that Noah had probably bedded her at one time or another but from the vaguely polite look on Noah's tanned face it was obvious he didn't really remember her.

Still, years away from Lima had given him a bit of polish and he quite gallantly complimented Daria on the fact that she didn't look a day over 18. A torrent of girlish giggles followed them as Kurt ushered Noah over to a seat and then slid in beside him.

"Whew, I thought she was going to melt on the spot!" His snide whisper made Noah snort in amusement and then they both struggled to hold back the laughter.

Kurt gave him a playful slap on the arm – oh my, those guns were still all kinds of tight! – and whispered that that was what Noah got for being such a 'generous' guy. Their giggles brought a few looks and a couple of shushes as Principal Thompson stood before the group to welcome them.

The meeting went as all such meetings did, with the most discussion being generated over what to do for fund-raisers and Kurt and Noah tuned them out a bit as they went over to the refreshment table. Kurt leaned into Noah's side to remind him not to spoil his appetite and Noah whispered back that nothing could do that.

Eventually, the meeting was brought to a close by the new PTA president, a garrulous chap who basically browbeat the other parents into voting for him. Noah whispered to Kurt that he didn't think he'd be at too many of the meetings but Kurt had told him to simply come when he could. They made their way out to the car park and separated to their vehicles, Kurt reminding Noah of his old address.

* * *

Kurt stared across the dining table at Noah, watching the other man inhale the chicken parmesan that Kurt had prepared for them. He grinned at the sight, enjoying the way Noah had relaxed as they chatted and ate. The white wine Kurt was now sipping had been brought by Noah and Kurt had been pleasantly surprised.

He leaned forward with a slightly teasing glint in his eye and waited until Noah had swallowed before asking: "How did you know to bring white wine, anyway?"

Noah dabbed his lips with the napkin, laid it down and then took up his own glass. His eyes were smoky dark in the fairly low lighting but Kurt could detect an appreciative gleam in them as the other man stared at him.

"I didn't," Noah replied now, smirking as Kurt raised an interrogative eyebrow. "I bought a red and a white. If we'd needed the red instead I would've gone back to the car and switched it."

Kurt's chuckle made Noah grin and he watched him over the rim of his wine glass, enjoying the faint colour that the wine and food had brought to Kurt's cheeks. He suddenly found himself saying quite earnestly: "You're really way prettier now than before, you know."

Kurt's eyes widened and he hastily swallowed his sip of wine before bowing his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. He smiled but rolled his eyes slightly. "Why, thank you, Noah… but what's with that word? I'm a guy – I know some people question it – but it's not really that appropriate."

Noah sat back in his chair in a slouch that was unconsciously sexy. He lowered his head and looked up at Kurt from beneath lowered brows. "You clearly are living in the last century. I don't think 'pretty' is gender-specific anymore… and it definitely suits you better than the traditional 'handsome'."

Kurt lifted a slender hand and waved it at Noah, clearly gearing up for an argument. "I get that certain things on a man can be pretty – like the eyes for example – but you don't generally hear men getting that particular compliment."

Noah stared at him and let the silence stretch before he smirked. "Yes, I always thought you had gorgeous eyes," and he laughed aloud at the colour erupting on his companion's face. "Oh, come on, I can't have been the only man to tell you that."

Kurt dipped his head and traced a pattern on the tablecloth before replying. "I just don't get it, y'know? You never gave any hint when we were in school that you felt anything at all for me. Well, apart from disdain as you and the other clods threw me in a dumpster."

Noah straightened up and frowned, his hand moving forward to cover Kurt's lightly. "Look, we were just stupid kids and I know that's no excuse really for cruelty. I know I'd go ballistic if anyone ever even thought of doing that to Judith."

He paused and took a deep breath. "When I look back, though, I think most of it was just a way to be part of the herd, to fit in, and that's what jocks did. We picked on the other kids to maintain the status quo or whatever."

Kurt looked down at their hands and then turned his own upward so their palms were together. "At least you cut out all that crap when you joined glee club. I've forgiven you guys over the years, you know." He smiled softly at Noah who'd lifted his eyes from staring at their hands.

Noah frowned. "Yes, so I heard."

His response was so abrupt that Kurt's eyebrows came together in surprise. Noah interrupted him before he could speak.

"Finn told me that you dated Karofsky for a while," Noah muttered, wincing internally at how loutish he sounded.

Kurt stared at him then lifted his glass to finish the wine in it. He lifted up the bottle, asking silently if Noah needed a refill and then poured it for him. Then he rose, indicating with a tilt of his head that Noah should follow him into the living room. If they were going to talk about the good old/bad old days, they might as well do so in comfort.

When they'd settled at either end of the huge couch his dad had loved so much, Kurt turned to Noah, lifting his feet up onto the cushion between them.

Noah stared into his wine as he swirled it, waiting for Kurt to speak but nervous as to what he would hear.

Kurt placed his glass on the coffee table and turned to Noah. "I did forgive you guys but David especially."

When Noah glanced at him with a frown and tightened lips, Kurt shrugged. "David needed more forgiving than you and Finn and the other Neanderthals who thought it fun to slushie me on a daily basis."

He watched Noah wince and then continued. "After his suicide attempt, I felt guilty because I was maybe the only person who knew he'd been struggling with his sexuality. I knew he wasn't as strong as I was. I had an advantage in that everyone knew _**I**_ was gay before I even understood the word."

Noah relaxed slightly and smiled, remembering when Kurt had worn crazy stuff like a corset or a skirt or blouses to school. Oh, yes, everyone pretty much had an idea which way that breeze was blowing. He nodded to indicate he was listening and for Kurt to continue. He loved the way the light from the chandelier pooled in the beautiful blue-green of Kurt's eyes and even more he loved to watch those full pink lips move when he talked.

Kurt, unaware of the trend of Noah's thoughts, smiled sadly, his eyes looking off into the middle distance. "I never told you guys but David had kinda outed himself to me and he'd had a big gay freak out when I brought Blaine to talk to him. In hindsight, it probably hadn't been the wisest thing to do but that's when his bullying escalated. When I left McKinley and then returned, he promised he would educate himself and help me start a chapter of PFLAG at McKinley. He and Santana really helped cut down on the bullying, you know."

Noah remembered those days but to be honest he'd been caught up in a lot of his own crap at the time. He put down the wine glass and dropped a hand to one of Kurt's bare feet, stroking slowly up to the slender ankle. He smiled when Kurt shivered but he just murmured, "Go on," and Kurt continued reminiscing.

"Oh, well, jump ahead a couple of years and we get to freshman year in college and Blaine suddenly deciding to take a break from 'us'." His lips curled as he obviously recalled the pain that decision had caused. "I then ran into David who was going to NYU and we sort of drifted into dating. After a few months of that, however, I realised that that certain spark was missing… you know, that fire that I need in a relationship."

His voice had grown softer as Noah had continued to stroke his leg just beneath the hem of his jeans and he swallowed now as the hand reached his calf. When he stopped talking there was silence for a few minutes while he sat, staring at the bulge of Noah's hand beneath the leg of his pants.

The next thing he knew he was sliding over, closing the space between them and straddling Noah's willing body. They stared for an eternity into each other's eyes and then Kurt lowered his mouth to Noah's.

The flavours of dinner and the wine gave way to deeper, more addicting flavours and Kurt moaned as Noah's large hands kneaded his ass tentatively at first and then more firmly. Tiny moans and sighs escaped them both as they ate at each other's mouths, Kurt grinding down on the prominent bulge at Noah's crotch. Finally, panting, he pulled away but rested his forehead briefly against Noah's, his eyes closed but a soft smile wreathing his lips.

Then, as suddenly as he'd climbed atop Noah, he now flung himself back to his end of the couch, his eyes going to Noah's and moaning almost inaudibly at the heat he saw there.

Noah bit his lip hard, his hands clenching as he held back from reaching once more for Kurt. He dropped his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the fact that the bulge in his jeans was on display. He rolled his head to look over at Kurt again, noticing how his arms were wrapped around himself and he groaned inwardly.

Getting up from the couch, he adjusted himself and then glanced at his watch. It was barely 8:30 but things had got so out of hand that he thought it best he leave.

Kurt glanced up at him, the pupils of his eyes still lust-blown and Noah leaned down to kiss him once more. When they separated slowly, he caressed the slightly swollen lower lip with his thumb and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," he sighed as he straightened up, watching Kurt dip his head once more. "Hey, I think I better get going…"

He stepped back as Kurt slid to his feet, knowing that if he stood too close to that tempting body he probably wouldn't reach home until way past 9 o'clock.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip and then gave him a tentative smile. "I-I liked having you over for dinner, Noah. Maybe next time you can bring Judith?"

Noah followed him to the door and nodded as Kurt opened it. He smiled at him before leaning down to drop one last peck on his lips. "Yeah… she'd definitely like that…" and then he stepped out. "Sleep tight, beautiful."

Kurt chuckled, murmured a response and watched his sexy stride as he walked towards his vehicle. _Oh, my Gaga,_ he muttered as his body remembered the way Noah had felt beneath him. _Get a hold of yourself, Kurt Hummel!_

When Noah finally moved off with a toot of his horn, the light from his headlights washed over another car that was approaching slowly. Paying it no mind, Kurt closed his door and leaned against it, smiling as he put on the safety locks and then the alarm. Both his body and mind were humming pleasantly and he headed slowly back to the dining room to clear up the dinner things.

Noah's mind wasn't humming pleasantly because as he'd moved off, his beams lit up the interior of the other car that had been approaching the house. His eyes widened as he stared at the other driver who was looking at the Hummel residence.

The car slowed and turned into the driveway and Noah stared at it in his rear view mirror, a torrent of swear words falling from his lips. He recognised the driver even after all these years.

David Karofsky… and he was here to see Kurt.

.

**TBC**

**Hey, guys, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N: Thank you so much, faithful reviewers, for your continued interest. I love hearing from everyone so keep leaving me your insights and opinions, please.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

.

* * *

Humming to himself, Kurt cleared away the detritus of his and Noah's meal, smiling as his mind went over the night's events. Damn, he hadn't really meant to maul the other man but he'd felt that, if he'd waited one more second to kiss him, he would have expired.

He chuckled as he thought morbidly of how Noah would have handled that when talking to the police. _"I don't know, officer; I was just stroking his leg and then he stopped breathing!"_

Laughing at himself for his silliness, he paused as he placed the dishes in the sink, looking up at the sound of the doorbell. Padding out and through the living room, he took off the alarm and then unlocked door. He grinned as he pulled it open, expecting to see Noah standing there again on the other side.

"I see you just couldn't leave_" he broke off, his eyes widening and then he smiled. "David, oh my gosh, did you tell me you were coming tonight?"

He stepped back and let in his ex-lover, taking in the cut of his expensive coat and the scent of the exquisite cologne he was wearing.

David Karofsky smiled down at the gorgeous man he'd crushed on in high school and then dated years later. "Sorry to stop by so late, babe, without calling," he said now as Kurt took his coat from him.

Kurt led him inside and pointed to the armchair, not wanting him for some reason to take the same seat Noah had just vacated. Kurt smiled at him curiously now, wondering what was up with his friend.

"So, your message didn't say what could possibly bring you back to the cultural black hole that is Lima, Ohio," he asked teasingly, his blue sparkling as he took in David's prosperous appearance.

Things had really been going well for the ex-jock the last few years and Kurt was happy for him. David had gone through things that Kurt would never wish on anyone but he was really pleased at how he'd rebounded from his ordeal. He and David were now friends, the depth of affection undeniable even though they were no longer lovers. In fact, he could count David as one of his closest friends and he was happy to see him now.

David's face, however, fell as he glanced down at his hands, the fingers fidgeting together as he gathered the courage to explain his presence to Kurt. Kurt was as gorgeous as ever, the deep blue of his shirt echoing the colour of his amazing eyes. David took a deep breath and finally looked up at his ex-boyfriend.

"Steven and I broke up."

**oOo**

Noah smiled tightly as Jenny and her mother left his condo, closing the door behind them as their 'good nights' echoed down the hallway. He turned back to gaze aimlessly around his living room and then moved to straighten up the place a bit. Judith was already asleep but he would stop in to see her before he turned in for the night.

Right now all he could focus on was the fact that David Karofsky was, at that moment, alone with Kurt in his house. He gritted his teeth and then had to force himself to relax. It would have worked if he couldn't still feel the weight of Kurt's butt on his legs and the way the other man's tongue had plundered his mouth.

He blew out a loud breath and flung himself on the couch, frowning ferociously as he scrubbed a hand at the back of his neck. Kurt had felt amazing in his arms and right now he would have been squeezing his bulge and savouring the memory of that small moment… if it weren't for David fucking Karofsky!

Noah slid his phone out of his back pocket and glanced down at it, wondering if he could get away with calling Kurt. He wouldn't know how to explain why he was calling but… oh, he could just say he was calling to thank him for having him over for dinner. Yes, that would work. He pressed the numbers quickly and waited anxiously for Kurt to pick up.

When he did he cleared his throat, trying to sound friendly, nonchalant as Kurt's smooth voice answered. "Uh, hey, Kurt, I just wanted to say I really enjoyed dinner and thank you for having me over."

At the other end he heard Kurt chuckle before replying, "You are very welcome, Noah. Is Judith okay?"

Noah relaxed slightly because Kurt didn't sound stressed or anything. "Yeah, she's good. She's already asleep; I guess she had a busy day today."

Kurt's musical voice hummed in agreement. "Yes, the kids had fun today. Oh, we're having a field trip soon and you need to sign her form, allowing her to go."

They chatted for a bit, Noah sliding his legs up on the couch so that his head was against one armrest. Then Kurt told him that the field trip was to the Lima Zoo and Botanical Gardens and it just so happened that they needed parents to volunteer. Guess who was happy to volunteer his services as chaperone?

"Why, thank you, Noah! I wish all the parents were this cooperative and involved," Kurt chuckled over the phone and Noah suppressed a shiver at the way Kurt's voice seemed to purr. Finally, Kurt told him he had to go as he had a late visitor.

"An old friend has dropped by out of the blue so I've gotta go. I'll be in touch… have a good night, okay?" Kurt's voice had lowered, whether deliberately or not, Noah didn't know but the intimate sound of his voice was doing way too much for Noah's libido.

"Goodnight, beautiful, and thanks again for dinner," he grinned at the sound of Kurt chuckling and then closed his phone, ending the call. He smiled to himself, feeling at ease now because Kurt had referred to Karofsky as an old friend and not 'ex-boyfriend'.

He was able after that to get on with his nightly routine, his mind and body feeling lighter as he thought about getting to spend an afternoon with both Judith and Kurt. He didn't know if Kurt's feelings were the same as his but they had time to figure everything out. No way, though, was he going to let memories of Kurt's crush on Finn or the reappearance of Karofsky in his life derail his dreams and his plans.

It was time he took control of his life rather than just rolling with the punches. If he wanted Kurt in his life as more than just Judith's teacher, he was going to have to step it up.

**oOo**

That weekend saw Finn, Rachel and Kurt in Westerville doing the flea market rounds. It was something Rachel enjoyed and when the weather was fine, they all headed out to the much larger city for a day of bargain-hunting. Finn wasn't a fan of it but on those days he was allowed by his wife to eat as much fast food as he wanted. So, to him it was almost like going to the fair; for the other two – they got his long arms and strong back.

"So, Kurt, Finn tells me that Noah enrolled his little girl in your school? What's he like now?" Rachel's shining dark eyes were staring at her brother-in-law with avid curiosity. Clearly Finn hadn't given her enough details on Noah's life so now she needed to pump Kurt for all the relevant details.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then narrowed them at Finn who conveniently found something at another stall to go and stare at.

"Well, she's an adorable little girl – she has Noah's eyes – and she's very bright. I think she's very artistic… Hmmm, I need more finger paints," he trailed off as he took up a little craftwork lamp and examined its bottom. Hoping to divert Rachel's attention from Noah, he held the lamp out to her. "What do you think… the colours match your guest bedroom, don't they?"

Rachel, wise to Kurt's ways, took the lamp from him and put it back, herding him towards a section with assorted glassware. She took up what seemed to be a souvenir from someone's Caribbean vacation but she narrowed her eyes at Kurt. "What does he look like now? Has he gotten fat, a beer belly? Does he still have that awful hairstyle?"

Kurt burst out laughing and then flushed slightly. He shook his head and then cleared his throat, turning away from her too-perceptive gaze before answering. "No, he doesn't have the mohawk still but he does look quite a bit older. There's a bit of grey in his hair these days and I think he calls his paunch 'love handles'. Nah, he's nothing like the Puck we used to know."

He bit his lips to keep in the laughter as he heard his sister-in-law sigh before saying sadly, "Oh, what a pity. Despite his uncouth ways, I did think he was somewhat attractive back in high school. Ah well, we all can't age as gracefully as I have."

Kurt disguised his chuckle as a cough, shaking his head and waving her concern away. "No, I'm okay, just a little tickle from all this dust."

He didn't know why he'd decided to tease her by saying that Noah's looks had deteriorated. Seriously, something about Rachel had always brought out the devil in him and the years hadn't changed that. He only hoped that she let the subject drop because if she asked Finn about it, she would find out the truth and then she'd give him a hard time. He shook his head, still amused, as he walked about the stall, looking at the offerings.

In his wanderings he found an old Candyland game, still pristine as if the children it had been bought for had never used it. He'd haggled with the owner of the stall and then carried his treasure away triumphantly, storing it in his car happily. He was going to introduce his kids to the game he'd so enjoyed with his mother when he was little. Kids these days spent too much time on electronic games and not enough on board games, he complained to himself, stroking his hand over the smooth top of the box.

They spent the rest of the afternoon treasure hunting (he'd told Finn to think of it that way) and they finally got back to Lima around dusk. As he pulled up in the driveway of his family home, his mind went back to David's visit earlier that week.

His ex-boyfriend had looked quite downhearted as he explained he'd decided to take a break from New York after he and Steven had broken up. Over coffee he and Kurt had chatted, the latter trying to convince the other that there was nothing wrong with him. He remembered now how David's gold-green eyes had shimmered sadly when he'd looked at Kurt.

"Do you think something's wrong with me, Kurt? I mean, I couldn't hold onto you and now… now Steven thinks we should take a breather." He'd hung his head, shamefaced as Kurt had reached a hand across the table to pat his.

"David, no, sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you. Maybe Steven isn't the right guy for you. Heck, I'm still single and I think I'm just fabulous!"

They'd chuckled at that, David's sounding a little sadder, maybe, but by the time he was ready to leave for the night, he was sounding a little brighter. Kurt had hugged him tightly at the door and then looked up into the still-dear face.

"Just remember: sometimes we have to kiss a lot of frogs before we find our prince."

David had stared at him, vaguely horrified before whispering: "Does that mean that I was one of your frogs?"

Kurt had laughed loudly at that, feeling David relax slightly. "Oh, sweetie, that would mean that I was one of your frogs, too."

David had smiled down at him before hugging him. He whispered softly before pulling back, "Nah, you're always the prince, Kurt."

They had said goodnight and then David left for the hotel at which he would be staying for the next week. They had promised to call each other often and the next day Kurt had called him to let him know he was free for dinner the coming Wednesday.

Kurt had felt an odd little twitch at making that date with David because, if he were honest, he would rather have been dining with Noah. Still, he'd decided that he wouldn't rush anything with the sexy single dad; Noah was going to be around for a while and, right now, David needed cheering up. He would just be the friend the heartbroken man needed.

* * *

Sunday found Kurt doing the minimum it needed to keep the house spotless, taking care of his laundry as well and then he decided to make a supermarket run. He dressed as casually as he could stomach, pulling on a pair of army-green cargo shorts and a fitted, button-down shirt with pale green and white checks before slipping his feet into canvas deck shoes. He grabbed his keys after giving himself a once-over in the hall mirror and then headed into the kitchen to grab his list from off the refrigerator door.

He left his suburb, hitting the busy highway as his mind wandered to Noah. The other man hadn't called him after the night they'd made out on the couch and Kurt had been debating with himself whether he should be the one to call now. He chuckled at his dithering, reminding himself that both he and Noah were 26 and no social protocol dictated when friends should call one another.

He finally pulled his vehicle into the spacious parking lot of Lima's biggest grocery store – a Wal-Mart wannabe – and hopped out, locking the doors as he smiled to himself. He was doing a lot of that lately and he was loath to admit that Noah's interest in him was the cause of his current smugness.

Grabbing a cart from just inside the door, he turned his mind to the serious task of finding the best, freshest and preferably organic produce that he could. He was halfway through his list when he was suddenly tackled around the legs by a brightly smiling kindergartner. Her giggles from around the vicinity of his hip identified his attacker as none other than one Judith Puckerman.

"Oh, Judith," he mock growled. "I almost had a heart attack!" He chuckled as he stared down at her bright little face. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Hi, Mr. Kurt, I'm not here by myself! Daddy is_"

"Judith Puckerman, what have I said about_ oh, hi, Kurt!" A huffing Noah Puckerman dashed around the end of the aisle, his frantic expression easing somewhat as he saw his daughter wrapped around Kurt's leg. _Lucky girl_.

"Hi, Noah. Everything okay?" Kurt's eyes roved over Noah helplessly. Damn, the man had a body that wouldn't quit, he groaned internally, devouring the way the tight dark grey tee-shirt moulded Noah's chest. He knew his cheeks were heating up but he couldn't stop his eyes from sliding down Noah's body, widening slightly as they stopped on the washed out placket of his equally-tight jeans.

When he looked up Noah was staring at him, the pupils of his eyes dilated and pulling Kurt in. They stood there, the heat building slowly before Kurt felt Judith tugging at his hand. He tore his gaze away from Noah's and flushed as he stared at the little girl.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kurt's voice was a little hoarse and he could kick himself for his reaction to Noah's sex appeal. Good god, the whole store must have heated up several degrees from his and Noah's behaviour and he leaned down a little to focus desperately on Judith's demands.

"My daddy is cooking for us; I want you to come, too," Judith pouted, having been ignored by her daddy and her favourite teacher. She smiled now that she had Mr. Kurt's undivided attention and wound her fingers with his. "Please?"

Kurt couldn't help grinning at the suddenly tacked-on word. He nodded approvingly, belatedly realising that it seemed like he'd been agreeing to dinner when the little girl leapt up and down, saying "yeah!"

Kurt straightened up and then looked at Noah from beneath his lashes, realising that the other man had hardly said a word to him.

"Noah?" Kurt's soft voice seemed to jerk the other man out of his head as he blinked and then looked down at his daughter.

"Kurt, yeah, uhm, it would be great if you came … uh, to dinner, that is," he blurted as his cheeks darkened. He suddenly grinned and seemed to relax. "I turn into a stuttering idiot around you and it's really not fair."

He and Kurt laughed and then Kurt glanced at his shopping cart before looking back at father and daughter. His heart was telling him to just forget about his shopping and join the other two now but he didn't want to appear too eager. His eyelashes fluttered as he made up his mind, turning to look at Noah.

"I'll just finish up with this stuff and then… what time is dinner, chef?" He smiled brightly at Noah, his eyes warm and sparkling. He would take the time between now and dinner to try and cool down. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so giddy and out of control. To think it was with 'Puck' of all people; he just couldn't wrap his mind about it but clearly his body was on board with it.

Noah nodded and took Judith's hand, pulling her slightly away from Kurt so the other man could push his cart along. "I'll call you with the address and dinner is six o'clock."

Kurt nodded, ruffled Judith's hair and then smiled again at Noah. "Six o'clock it is. Bye, Judith, see you then!"

"Bye, Mr. Kurt!" Noah had started moving in the opposite direction and Judith walked backwards to continue waving at her teacher. Kurt chuckled as he threw her a final wave and then turned back to his cart. He let out a huge breath and then shook his head at himself.

'Get a grip, Kurt Hummel, jeeze!'

**oOo**

Kurt stared at himself once again in the hall mirror, nodding once in approval at his choice of outfits. He'd decided to wear a thin, very soft sweater in a gorgeous shade of blue that verged on purple. He'd decided to team it with soft dark grey slacks and around his neck he wore a silk dark blue kerchief with tiny white hearts on it. It was a very Kurt Hummel look but nowhere as fashion-forward as the outrageous outfits he used to wear in high school. He grabbed a black leather jacket from the hall closet and then his car keys.

His last act was to take the carton of strawberry-cheesecake ice cream from the freezer and then, locking the door, headed out to his car. He buckled himself into the seat and then took a deep breath. The thought of Noah waiting for him made his stomach clench in a very pleasant way and he smiled as he backed out of the driveway. If Rachel had seen Noah in that outfit at the store today, she would have chucked a brick at Kurt's head. There hadn't been a paunch or even love handle in evidence, that was for sure.

Twenty minutes later found him pulling up outside of a new and attractively-designed block of apartments and Kurt slid into a vacant parking spot. Kurt wondered briefly if Noah was still in touch with his sister – he knew his mom had passed away – and he gathered his package before checking his face in the mirror on the visor. His hair was a little longer than when he was in high school but he liked it that way and now a thick lock flopped onto his forehead attractively. He tried smoothing it back but when it flopped down again, he shrugged and left it.

Exiting the car, he locked it, took a deep breath and headed to the entrance of the huge building. Noah lived on the fifth floor so after entering one of the two elevators, he pressed the appropriate button and rolled his shoulders. _Relax,_ he told himself, _it's only dinner._

He made his way to Noah's door and pressed the buzzer, hearing a little squeal beyond the door and grinning to himself. It seemed Judith was waiting impatiently for his arrival because he could hear Noah calling to her to get away from the door.

Kurt grinned as the door was flung open and a harassed-looking Noah was staring at him while trying to keep Judith from jumping on him.

"Kurt, hi, come in!" Noah was a little breathless and Kurt laughed as he stared at the little girl. She had apparently dressed herself and was proudly wearing an eye-wateringly bright orange and fuchsia-striped blouse. At least she'd teamed it with a white skirt, Kurt noted, calling out a soft greeting to the two.

"Thanks for having me over, Judith. Have you been helping your daddy to cook dinner?" Kurt teased the little girl who had grabbed his free hand and was tugging him towards the living room. Kurt shrugged helplessly at Noah to whom he handed the carton of ice cream and he allowed himself to be forced into a seat.

Noah stared at him and then at Judith and then shook his head, resigned. "Uh, Judith, ask Mr. Kurt if he would like something to drink…" he prompted as he looked down at the gift Kurt had brought. His eyebrows went up and then he grinned, nodding as he realised how Kurt had combined his and Judith's favourite desserts into one.

Judith had done as instructed and she dashed off to the kitchen to get Kurt a glass of water. Noah chuckled and looked back at Kurt, his eyes taking in the other man's stylish outfit. He himself was simply dressed in a crisp black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned and muscular forearms and black jeans.

After exchanging soft smiles with his dinner guest, Noah excused himself to check on the roast, passing Judith on the way back with her carefully-held glass of water. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he had been trying to find a way to spend some time with Kurt and he was grateful for a child's straightforward view of life. It got him the time he needed without appearing to be pressuring Kurt.

Kurt, taking the glass from Judith, thanked her and then watched as the little girl came and almost sat in his lap, she was so close. She was so sweet and Kurt could see some of Noah in her little features but he also wondered what she'd got from her mother. He determined that he would get a little of their backstory from Noah after dinner, preferably when Judith had gone to bed.

Judith regaled Kurt with all the things she and her dad had done that weekend and then Kurt told her about the surprise he'd got for the class. When she begged for him to tell her, he'd laughed and said it wouldn't be a surprise then. When a light bulb went off in his head, he turned to her with wide eyes and leaned toward her conspiratorially. The little girl leaned forward too, knowing that he was about to impart a secret!

"But, you know what?" Kurt's soft, musical voice enthralled her and she shook her head 'no'. Kurt smiled and continued even more quietly. "The earlier you go to sleep, the quicker tomorrow comes; did you know that?"

She shook her head, her smoky hazel eyes wide. "Really?!"

Kurt nodded energetically and watched her nod in time with him. "Yes, and the quicker tomorrow comes, the quicker you will get to see the surprise…"

Judith smiled widely and nodded, clapping her hands softly. "Is this a secret from daddy?"

Kurt tilted his head and pretended to think about it and then he nodded, smiling back at her. "Well, it could be a secret if we want it to be. Okay, after dinner, I'll help you get ready for bed. Would you like that?"

Judith lowered her voice and leaned towards him again. "Yes, and then I'll fall asleep and then it will be tomorrow!"

They both looked up as Noah came and stood in the doorway watching them. He turned his head to give them a suspicious look out of one eye. "What are you two plotting over there?"

The two conspirators chuckled and shook their heads. "It's a secret!" Judith's little voice piped up happily and then she looked back at Kurt. "Promise not to tell, okay?"

Kurt nodded somberly, crossing his heart. "It's just between us two, promise!" They chuckled again as Noah shook his head and moved back to the kitchen.

"Dinner in five minutes, guys. Judith… hands!"

The little girl leapt down from the couch and turned to look at Kurt, one eyebrow lifting in an eerily accurate imitation of her father. Kurt got the hint and got up too, taking her hand to head to the bathroom.

They washed their hands while chattering away and then they made their way to the dining area of the huge living room. Judith pointed out various framed pictures along the way, explaining who some of the people were but Kurt noticed she didn't mention her mother. He definitely needed to find out what that was about from Noah later.

Dinner was a noisy affair with Judith doing as much chatting as eating and Noah trying to get her to focus more on the food. Kurt kept the little girl in stitches, telling her some of the more PG stories about her dad's antics while in school and Noah trying to act as if he didn't remember any of it.

Kurt complimented Noah on the delicious roast and asked him how he managed to get the potatoes so fluffy. They spent many minutes, strangely enough, exchanging tips – both mundane and bizarre – on various ways to boil potatoes and, before they knew it, it was time for dessert.

Judith announced after cleaning her bowl in record time, that she would now consider strawberry cheesecake her favourite ice cream flavour. Kurt had grinned triumphantly at Noah who rolled his eyes at him and then they'd all helped to clear the table. Judith was well versed in where everything was to be put away and when Kurt offered to help with the washing up he'd smiled at her.

"Remember our secret? If I help we can get to it quicker," he reminded her, ignoring Noah's curious looks between the two of them. Kurt's comment made Judith work faster and when he'd wiped the last dish for Noah, he held his hand out for her to lead him towards her bedroom. He threw a mischievous look over his shoulder at Noah and let himself be led away.

Half an hour later – it was only one bedtime story tonight – Kurt was back in the living room, flopping tiredly on the couch and sipping gratefully at the wine Noah had poured for him.

"Whew, and it's not as if I don't know kids can be work!" He commented as he turned his head to look at Noah who was smirking at him. "One kid shouldn't have been this tiring, goodness!"

Noah laughed at him and relaxed against his end of the couch, Kurt joining in after a pause.

Kurt, sipping at the delicious wine, dabbed at his lips and then asked quietly, "What about her mom? Does she see her sometimes?"

Noah stared down into his wine and then looked up and out towards the balcony they could glimpse through the open French doors. He cleared his throat and frowned a bit before beginning.

"Okay, where should I begin? Let's see; during college – not community college, real college – I worked for this agency of songwriters."

He grinned at Kurt's surprised look. "Yeah, I liked it – I'm all about the music, remember? Anyway, I met Donna at a gig that one of my singers was performing at. The song I'd written for him was a hit so sometimes he'd invite me to his shows and at one of them I met this really hot girl. She seemed into me and we started dating."

He took a sip of the wine and then turned fully towards Kurt, one knee coming up so his leg was half on the couch; not too close to Kurt but still closing the distance a bit. "We dated for, uhm, six, seven months and then she said she was pregnant. We did the marriage thing because she insisted but after Judith was born she kinda … lost interest."

He scrubbed the back of his neck again and then stared outside at the growing gloom. Kurt was silent beside him, only the occasional hum or nod to indicate that he was listening intently. Noah didn't want the atmosphere to grow heavy but Kurt was curious and he really ought to know what he was getting into.

"The long and the short of it is that Donna didn't want to be tied down with a 'brat' – her words – keeping her from making it big." He scoffed as he said the last part. "Anyway, I graduated, I left the agency and then I decided I wanted to teach music as well as write it."

Kurt 'hmmed 'and then smiled softly at him. "Did you play as well? Did you have gigs, too, when you were in college?"

Noah grinned at him smugly. "Oh, yes, I was pretty popular on campus because of my skills." He winced and then relaxed when Kurt simply laughed. "I mean the music; it pays okay, too, and what with the songwriting royalties, I've done okay."

Kurt glanced around the very nicely-furnished condo and raised an eyebrow pointedly. "I can see that; that car you're driving cost a nice chunk of change too, I imagine."

Noah shrugged and then looked off towards the hallway down which lay Judith' bedroom. "Yeah, I wanted something that would be safe for Judith; it's not about the whole chick-magnet thing anymore for me."

Something in Kurt's face softened when he said that and he nodded, sliding his hand along the couch to stroke Noah's hand. "You've changed so much… you're almost unrecognizable from 'Puck'."

Noah turned his had palm upwards and entwined their fingers, staring at them before he spoke. "Yeah, I had to change. 'Puck' wasn't cutting it and I was tired of pretending I was a badass when all I was, was a scared, jealous punk."

That last was said bitterly and Kurt looked at him, surprised. "Jealous, you? You had every girl in the place panting for you! Who would you be jealous of?"

Noah frowned and looked away; the truth was battering at his lips to come out and he gave in. "Finn."

Kurt gaped at the hot, handsome and talented man before him, his eyes wide. "Finn? Are you kidding me? He's my brother but I can't imagine why you'd be jealous of him."

Noah withdrew his hand and straightened up with both feet now on the ground. He took one final sip of the wine and placed it on the end table, noting that he would soon need to switch the lamp on. Turning back to Kurt he looked at him seriously.

"Do you realise that Finn had everything I wanted? No? Well, let me enlighten you." He took a deep breath and watched as Kurt stared curiously at him.

"Finn Hudson, quarterback, star of the New Directions, lived the life I wanted, you could say. He had the head cheerleader as a girlfriend and he had the lead singer of the glee club staring at him with big, dark, shining eyes. Finn's my friend but there were times I couldn't understand what people saw in him. I don't think of him as a natural leader yet Schue put him in that role and made him believe it."

He shook his head and a grim little smile quirked his lips. "When Quinn and I fooled around that time – one time – and she got pregnant, I didn't do it to spite Finn as some people thought. Quinn came to me, hungry for it and dumbass that I am, _was,_ I went with it. She was gorgeous – still is, but everyone turned against me as if it didn't take two to make that baby."

Kurt murmured sympathetically, recalling the drama surrounding those days.

Noah continued, glad that he was getting all this out finally. "Then, worst of all, there was you."

Kurt barely held back the gasp and he straightened up, staring at Noah as if he'd grown a second head. "What the hell do you mean 'worst of all'. What did I do?!" His eyes blazed at Noah and in any other circumstance Noah would have been entranced. As it was, the memories of his high school angst kept him from appreciating the sight.

"Not you directly – just the way you used to stare at Finn, as if he'd designed every one of those fancy outfits you loved so much." Noah's voice was almost inaudible and Kurt had to lean forward to hear him clearly.

He finally shifted closer to the other man on the couch and laid a hand on the hard, muscular shoulder. He unconsciously smoothed his hand along the material of his shirt as he said, "I-I used to have a tiny crush on him, that's true, but it was never more than that, Noah."

The soft voice so close to him made Noah close his eyes and his hands clench with want. Kurt had no idea what he was doing to him but he focused back on the conversation. He shrugged and looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

"In hindsight I can see that. At the time, though, it just seemed that Finn had everything I wanted… status, popularity… and you."

Kurt froze, his heart stuttering as he stared at Noah. There was no way he could have known that Puck had had all those feelings roiling within him. They had been a bunch of angst-ridden teens who'd made most of the drama themselves. His memory regurgitated scenes of his few interactions with Puck but he could not remember a single time when he'd seen a hint of tender feelings for him.

Now he spoke, his voice almost a whisper as he shook his head. "Noah, I had no idea. You were such a …"

"What, man-whore? You can say it – everyone else did. Thing is, I didn't bang half the people the rumours said I did. It helped to have a rep, though, so I went with it. As to glee club, Schue wouldn't ever have given me a solo at any of the competitions… I wasn't Finn."

Kurt nodded in agreement. His step-brother had sailed through high school, relying on his charm to get people to go along with him. Kurt had quickly got over his little crush though and then, before he knew it, he'd been moving to Dalton Academy and falling for Blaine.

He smiled now as he resumed patting/stroking Noah's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper, although there were only the two of them in the room. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Noah turned to him, a small smile wreathing his lips at Kurt's playful tone. He nodded, wondering what the other man was coming with now.

Kurt stared at him, his eyes dropping to Noah's lips and then back up to his eyes. He bit his lip, a faintly seductive gleam coming into his eyes and said, "Finn wasn't the only jock I was crushing on."

Noah's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in surprise. He could barely breathe as he stared at Kurt's beautiful, impish face. Although the room was getting darker, he could clearly see the amorous glint in those azure eyes and he swallowed hard. "He wasn't?"

Kurt, using just one finger to run up and down Noah's bare forearm now, shook his head. "No, I must confess that a certain jock always caught my eyes. It wasn't just his 'guns' that intrigued me, though. I liked the way he sounded when he sang while playing his guitar. Best of all, he had the sexiest smoky-grey eyes… _oof!_"

Noah had turned towards Kurt and wasted no time in hauling him onto his lap.

"Noah!" Kurt tried to sound affronted but spoiled it by giggling. "What are you doing?!"

Noah stared at the laughing eyes and then down at the pink lips, almost groaning when Kurt's teeth sank into the plump bottom lip. Kurt's chuckles died away and an intense look replaced the amusement. When he grew absolutely still, staring back at him from big, dark eyes, Noah lowered his head slowly, giving him time to move away.

They both sighed when their lips touched and Noah kept them pressed together for several seconds. Then, without a signal, both men parted their lips and he slid his tongue past Kurt's lips. He did groan then at the feel of Kurt's tongue gliding against his and he pulled their bodies closer.

Kurt slid a hand around the back of Noah's neck and as the kiss grew deeper, his fingers stroked faster through the thick, dark hair. He moaned in the back of his throat as Noah tongue-fucked his mouth, raising his temperature and making him writhe in his lap. Kurt pressed himself closer to Noah's hard body and groaned as a hand slid up under his sweater to stroke the smooth skin of his back.

Noah tore his lips away to stare at Kurt's flushed face. It was almost too dark to see clearly but he didn't want to dislodge his sexy burden just to turn on a light. He watched Kurt lick his lips as he stared back at him, his chest heaving and drawing Noah's attention. He really wanted Kurt naked and under him… or naked and over him… it didn't matter, but he actually felt they were moving too fast.

Kurt's hand was still stroking the nape of Noah's neck, making the other man shudder and he reveled in the thought that he had such power over this gorgeous man. He knew if they continued, though, that he would soon be naked and as much as he wanted that experience, it was too soon. With a sigh he straightened up, moving to stand in a reverse of what had happened Thursday night at his house.

This time, however, Noah brought his hands to Kurt's hips, gripping them and pulling Kurt towards him. Kurt blushed at the sight of his bulge so close to Noah's face and he fidgeted before placing a hand against Noah's cheek.

Before he could say anything, Noah pulled him towards him and rested his cheek against Kurt's stomach. Kurt caressed the dark head and stood there, waiting for him to say something… anything.

Noah eased back and sighed before getting to his feet, his body rubbing against Kurt's as he stood up. He grinned at Kurt before cupping his face with both hands. When Kurt looked at him enquiringly, he leaned down and placed his lips gently against his. They stood like that for several long seconds before Noah stepped away, reaching to switch on the lamp on the end table.

Kurt cleared his throat and said softly, "I really do have to go… school tomorrow and all that." He hadn't intended for it to sound so apologetic but he smiled when Noah nodded understandingly.

"Come, let me walk you out," Noah said, taking Kurt's hand in his. He could spend the whole night kissing this man but in the end he still wouldn't know if Kurt was on the same page as he was. After all, Kurt had David Karofsky in the picture once again and though he had been dying to ask him about the other man's visit, he knew he couldn't… at least, not yet.

"I had a great time, Noah," Kurt murmured and when they reached the door he turned and slid both arms around Noah's waist, letting his head rest on the other man's shoulder. They stood like that until Kurt straightened, feeling Noah's arms fall reluctantly away. Smiling, he leaned up to press a kiss onto one tanned cheek. "I'll call you in the week, okay?"

Nodding, Noah grasped his hand, giving it a little squeeze before saying, "Thanks for coming," smiling when Kurt flashed his eyes at him and giggled. Lord, _double entendres_ just seemed to spill from him whenever he was around Kurt.

Throwing a little wave at Noah, he made his way to the elevator, still chuckling beneath his breath. He had really enjoyed the entire evening and if every time he and Noah met up sparks flew like this, he'd soon have to invest in flame-retardant clothing. _God_, _could the man kiss!_

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

******oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, follows, etc., that let me know you guys love this pairing as much as I do... and Judith, too. Please, keep reading and let me know anything that pops into your minds, whether it's questions, concerns or constructive criticism, okay? You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

_"Hey, Kurt, what's up?"_ Kurt smiled as he held his phone between his shoulder and his ear, Finn's voice breezy and cheerful. Kurt hadn't seen his brother and his wife since the weekend before when they'd gone flea market bargain hunting and he smiled now as he replied.

"Hey, Finn, how are you guys doing? _No, Briony, wrong drawer!_ Sorry, Finn, what were you saying?"

Kurt tried to divide his attention between Finn's voice and watching the youngsters clear up after themselves, Marcy busy with the slower kids. It was Friday afternoon and the kids were naturally high-spirited and dashing about like denizens of an ants' nest that had been kicked over. Like them, Kurt always looked forward to the weekends, especially now when there was always the possibility of an impromptu date with Noah and Judith.

Now as he chatted with Finn, he kept an eye on Briony who was trying to be helpful while showing off a bit for Judith. She had been stuffing the art supplies in the wrong drawers and cupboards and Kurt had caught her in time. Kurt heaved a 'TGIF' sigh as the two girls giggled and chatted while storing their toys and books away.

Finn chuckled as he listened to the hubbub in the background. He waited a few seconds until he was certain he had Kurt's attention and then continued. "Nothing important only that Rachel wants you over for dinner on Sunday. Can you make it?"

Kurt paused in the act of closing the cupboard doors and straightened up while his eyes roved over the kids now shrugging into their jackets and hoodies. It was almost time for them to line up to head out to the car pool and bus areas and he nodded absently at Marcy as she signed that she was going with them. He finished sorting out the cupboard and then perched on his desk, trying to think if he had had anything planned for Sunday evening.

"Okay, Sunday is good. Any idea what Rachel has on the menu?" His sister-in-law was vegetarian but she was only strict with herself. She often prepared dishes for her carnivore husband but she drew the line at actually handling raw meat so Finn often ate his fill of steak or pork at school or when they went out to dinner. Now he heard Finn sighing and he suppressed a giggle.

"Dude, I think you should eat something before coming over." He smiled when he heard Kurt's chuckle. "I think I heard her muttering about trying out a quiche… or maybe it was casserole… I don't know. You know I get confused when she starts talking about cooking."

Kurt couldn't hold back the laughter as he pictured his poor brother trying to keep up with Rachel when she got manic over something. The two were a surprisingly good fit as Finn was a pretty laid back guy and Rachel was the very definition of high-strung. He sometimes wondered what their kids would turn out to be like, they were so different.

"Okay, I'll take your advice," he said through dwindling laughter. "Just a sandwich, though, because Rachel's actually a pretty good cook. And you know what, if you don't know it's tofu, some of that stuff is actually quite tasty."

He was teasing Finn now as he recalled the time he thought he was eating beef stir fry only for Rachel to enlighten him halfway through the meal. Finn had been devouring the meal, nearly licking his fingers but when Rachel had naively told him what it was, he'd lost his appetite. Kurt shook his head at his brother's gullibility, thinking that the boy hadn't matured much in all these years.

Finn sighed but smiled on his end. "Yeah, you say that because you don't have to live through the experiments that don't actually work out."

They laughed together and then Finn ended the call by telling him to be at their house for four o'clock because Rachel wanted them to go to an outdoor concert by six.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Oh, yes, the 'Concert in the Park' series... I have wanted to see it and now I hear this is the last weekend." He assured Finn that he would be tagging along and then they said their goodbyes.

Kurt smiled to himself as he checked his classroom to make sure everything was in its place and then took up his things. He sighed happily, glad for the weekend to kick back and relax and his mind went inevitably to one tanned and gorgeous former schoolmate. _I wonder what Noah's doing this weekend,_ he mused, locking the door behind him and strolling towards the staff car park.

As he stepped out of the building into the ruddy afternoon light, he squinted against the glare, noticing someone leaning against his car. He smiled when he saw it was David and he sped up, curious as to his presence.

"Hi, big guy, what brings you to Kindergarten this afternoon?" His teasing grin lit up his face and he narrowed his eyes at David as he took out his car keys.

David straightened up, his hands shoved into his jeans pocket and smiled at his beautiful ex. Kurt looked as fresh and crisp as he probably had this morning, he thought fondly. He held the door for him as he deposited his armful of papers and his jacket on the passenger seat and waited for him to turn towards him.

Kurt murmured his thanks and straightened up to look at David, smiling at the soft curve to the other man's mouth. His ex-lover didn't seem as hangdog as he had been when he'd arrived in Lima the week before and Kurt was happy to see that.

"I'm heading out this evening to see my parents so I thought I'd swing by to see if you wanted to go grab something to eat," David said now, his low voice in that steady tone that Kurt had come to love about him. Seventeen-year-old Kurt would never have thought he'd come to love anything about his worst bully but he was ever thankful that a potential enemy had turned into a very close friend.

"That's great; where do you want to eat? I'm starving actually because we had a sort of working lunch in the staff room today and I didn't eat much." Kurt rested a hand on David's forearm, patting it before turning to slide into his seat.

David shut the door for him and thought for a second before he replied: "How about Breadstix; I haven't had one of their pasta bowls in a good while."

Kurt smiled up at him, about to squint in the sunlight before remembering his shades stuck up on the visor. He put them on and then started his car, nodding at David. "Okay, meet you there, then."

Dave headed to his car and they pulled out of the car park behind each other, Kurt leading the way. He turned on some music and hummed along, thinking idly that David looked pretty good for someone presumably heartbroken over a split. Ten minutes later both he and David were pulling into the restaurant's parking lot and they found spots beside each other.

As they settled into a fairly secluded booth, Kurt looked around the place, marveling at the memories that were always stirred up when he came there. The most recent memory, he smiled to himself, was of Noah and Judith, two people he would never have guessed would be so important to him in such a short time.

David looked over at his companion and grinned at him. "What has you smiling like that, huh? You look downright nostalgic over there."

Kurt chuckled but nodded. "Yeah, I was reminiscing, actually. This restaurant has been part of my life for way too many years."

They grinned at each other and then turned their attention to their server, a woman Kurt could swear had been here when he'd been in high school. They ordered quickly, knowing the menu almost by heart and then sipped their drinks as they waited on the food. Kurt eventually looked up at David, noticing that the other man's eyes had a faintly serious look swimming in their golden depths. He put his drink down and leaned forward.

"What is it, David? I get the feeling that something's on your mind; is it Steven?"

David flushed, an occurrence that suddenly made Kurt uneasy. Why would David look so discomfited from such a simple question? He narrowed his eyes at his ex-boyfriend and tilted his head to study him.

"David? Come on, spit it out!" He tried to smile reassuringly and it must have worked because the other man sighed and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Uhm, it's just that – well, I didn't tell you everything when I turned up last week, okay?"

Kurt nodded in a 'go on' way and David took a deep breath. "Steven and I, we had kind of an argument…" he broke off as Kurt frowned at him chidingly. "Okay, a full on quarrel… satisfied?"

Kurt took a sip of his drink before nodding, still remaining silent.

"Well, he said some things and I reacted badly and … the next thing you know, he was slamming out of the apartment. He told me I needed to sort shit out before I could contact him…" He grimaced as he realised he was whining by the end of that last sentence.

Kurt was definitely curious now and he also wanted to erase that uncomfortable look on his friend's face. He leaned forward to speak but was interrupted by the server coming back to place a basket of breadsticks and their cutlery on the table. He waited for her to move off a little way before speaking, lowering his voice as he did so.

"Sweetie, what stuff do you need to sort out?" He frowned as he watched David fidget like a child, moving his cutlery around, then the basket of breadsticks and then back to the cutlery again. "Don't make me come over there, David," he said in his 'schoolmarm' voice.

David grinned at him – which had been Kurt's intention – and then he simply blurted out: "Stuff about you, okay?"

Kurt recoiled, sitting up straight in his chair as he stared at David, his eyes wide. "Wh-what, me?"

David shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, about you. According to Steven I'm, uhm, still kinda hung up on you…" his voice grew smaller as he trailed off and Kurt stared at him, faintly horrified.

"Oh, no, oh, David, why would he say something like that?" His heart melted for his friend who looked so uncomfortable, a flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down his neck and into the collar of his dark green Henley sweater.

David looked straight at him before replying, his voice grim: "Because it's true…"

.

**oOo**

.

Noah hung up his phone and smiled at his daughter, watching her hop around the room as she told him about her day. She'd been talking non-stop since he'd picked her up at school and showed no sign of stopping.

"Hey, hey, chatty Kathy, you've got to get in the bath now if we're going to make it to the movies in time, okay?"

She gasped quite dramatically and for a second he wondered if he had a mini Rachel Berry on his hands. He'd just been talking to Finn who had called to invite him to dinner on Sunday so she was on his mind. Rachel kept kosher so he'd asked Finn if there was a particular wine she liked but he'd been told to bring something for dessert. Apparently Rachel loved soy ice cream – Noah shuddered – and Finn thought that would be something that would surprise and please her.

Noah may have been brought up Jewish but even as a youth he hadn't kept kosher and the thought of eating soy ice cream made his head spin. He assured Finn that he would look around for some, and he was informed that Rachel was partial to rugelach – a cinnamon-flavoured delicacy with bits of pastry in it.

Noah shook his head as he thought of Finn and Rachel – on again, off again sweethearts since high school – and then herded Judith into the bath room. He was kinda proud that Finn had finally taken the plunge and proposed – more than once – he'd heard over the grapevine, because he had been getting tired of their drama.

Judith was ecstatic that they were going to see the latest Disney movie and tried to cut corners with her bath but her dad was having none of it.

"But, daddy, if I wash my ears, we're going to be laaaate!" Her attempt had fallen on deaf ears although she'd seen her father wince and eventually she was allowed to get out and dash, half dry, into the bedroom to get dressed.

She muttered like she'd seen her Aunt Sarah do and struggled into her undies and jeans before asking her dad for help with her sweater. She always got hung up with getting her head through the narrow opening and her arms into the sleeves at the same time. She heard her dad chuckling when he came to help her but she didn't mind him laughing at her.

Finally, with her hair tamed into two long pigtails, she deemed herself ready but she looked critically at her father, her head tilted to the side.

"Daddy, why are you wearing that?" Her little face was in a serious pout as she took in the baseball cap he'd grabbed from the rack by their front door.

He looked at her, puzzled; who could understand a five-year-old fashionista's thinking? "What, it's my favourite cap." He shrugged in bemusement.

"No, no, you can't wear that. My friends are going to think you're not my dad!"

Noah's face went through a series of expressions, trying to figure that statement out when his daughter sighed and folded her arms. She spoke in a voice that he suspected she'd heard from her aunt Sarah as she tried to enlighten him.

"You look like a hip-hop person, daddy. You don't look like a daddy when you wear the cap!"

Noah's eyebrows rose up his forehead as he finally understood her. Apparently he looked too gangsta to be seen with his little princess and he tried to hold back a loud guffaw.

"Listen, kid, if you're going to wear every colour on the colour wheel together, I should get to wear my hoodie and my baseball cap, deal?"

Judith tapped her little foot and studied him. Suddenly she gave him a huge sunny smile and marched past him, heading for the door. "Okay; at least Mr. Kurt won't be at the movies to see you."

Noah stared after her with his jaw slightly lowered and then shook his head, taking up his keys and following her. He grabbed her hand as they walked towards the lift and said teasingly: "I guess even Mr. Kurt wears baseball caps and hoodies sometimes."

All the way down to the car park they kept up a running stream of 'nuh uh' and 'uh huh', finally laughing at each other as they headed to the Cineplex.

Noah shook his head once again as he looked at his little girl from the corner of his eye. He was so blessed to have full custody of his baby, he sighed, as he wouldn't give up these years with her for anything.

.

**oOo**

.

Sunday found Kurt staring down at his donation to Sunday dinner over at Finn and Rachel's. He'd made one of Finn's favourite cakes the day before and now he stared at it, wondering if he should just go ahead and ice it.

He'd chosen a dessert that he could make with his eyes closed because thoughts of David and his confession on Friday kept running through his unsettled mind. When David's sad eyes had stared into his as he'd admitted to still having feelings for him, Kurt hadn't known how to respond. He'd thought that all that had been settled when they decided to go their separate ways. The rest of their meal had consisted of strained silence and occasional spurts of conversation that they tried to steer around the elephant at their table.

Finally, tired of the unnecessary tension at the end of the meal, Kurt had looked at David kindly, reaching a hand out to cover the larger one. "David, sweetie, you know I care about you, right?"

David's slanted eyebrows flicked in surprise and then he nodded, a slight smile lightening his face. "Yeah, I do; I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

Kurt nodded a little impatiently and continued. "Okay, well, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I think, though, that Steven really sounds as if he's into you. Whatever you need to deal with, do it and go get him, okay?"

David's cheeks flushed a light pink and his eyes moistened at the sound of Kurt's soft, concerned voice. However, he leaned forward with an intent look on his face that had Kurt straightening up. "I understand but you have to know that my feelings for you will never really go away. Whether I get back with Steven or not, if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

It was Kurt's turn to blink away sudden moisture but he smiled as he nodded. "I know…"

After that things seemed to ease between them and when it was time to go their separate ways, David hauled Kurt into a massive hug, dropping his head to that sweet-smelling juncture of neck and shoulder. Kurt giggled as David's breath tickled him and they eventually pulled apart to smile gently at each other.

"Take care, David; I'll be fine and I know you will be, too. Drive safely, sweetie."

He did feel slightly sad as he drove home that evening, his mind on David and his boyfriend. From all he'd heard about Steven, he felt the man really loved David but he knew it must be hard to compete with the memory of an ex-lover. He hoped that the two would work things out, just as he was optimistic that things would work between himself and Noah. A soft smile wreathed his face as he thought of the other man and his precious little girl. He didn't know where their relationship would end up but from the heat they generated almost every time they met, he knew he was in for the time of his life.

Now as he stared at the ingredients he'd taken out of the pantry, he sighed as he recalled that David had not been as onboard with the decision to split up as he'd thought; he recalled the silence that had reigned while he, Kurt, had expounded on how it would be better for them to be friends rather than lovers. Now he hoped fervently that he hadn't hurt the other man's feelings with his breezy announcement and subsequent decision to break things off.

_What's the matter with you, Hummel,_ he berated himself, trying to decide what to do… both about David and this cake he was taking over to Finn and Rachel's. Still, to be fair, no one could do anything and no one was to blame for unrequited feelings. Heaven knows he had had his share of that drama back in high school when he'd been crushing on Finn and making the other boy uncomfortable. Naïve and young as he'd been, Kurt hadn't realised that love and sexuality were not always on same page.

Now, years later, he cringed at the thought of his behaviour, and was immensely happy that Finn hadn't been the type of person to beat Kurt up because he was gay and in love with him. The fact, too, that he'd become Finn's stepbrother when their parents had decided to marry was one more nail in the figurative coffin into which Kurt had dumped his feelings. He shook off these thoughts now and turned to concentrate on the task at hand.

Kurt loved baking, a holdover from the days when he used to try and come up with delicious yet heart-healthy dishes that his dad would like. He'd been deathly afraid that his dad's heart condition would deprive him of the only parent he had left and had thrown himself into the task of finding foods his dad would enjoy. The result was that he'd become proficient in cooking up healthy but appealing meals that were enjoyed by the whole family, even Finn. That boy's idea of healthy eating used to mean adding a slice of tomato to his burger but when he and his mom had moved into the Hummel residence, Kurt had turned his thinking around.

Now, wondering if Rachel would have a problem with the sweetness of the dessert, he decided to do a delicate lemon cream frosting for the large pound cake he'd made. He rather thought any fruit-flavoured dessert would go over well with vegetarians; not only that but the cake was large enough for each of them to have a slice and have enough left over for Finn to enjoy in the next few days.

He finished up in the kitchen, cleaned up quickly and then headed down to his room to shower and get dressed. If they were going to the outdoor concert later, he figured he'd wear jeans and a new Marc Jacobs grey and white sweater so he wouldn't have to carry a jacket with him. His hands would no doubt be occupied with a blanket and maybe a folding chair so the less hassle he had with clothing the better. He hummed as he selected his clothing and then headed to his shower.

Half an hour later he was humming to himself as he placed the iced cake into a carrier, locked up the house and then headed out to his car. The day had been sunny but slightly cooler, thankfully, and the afternoon and evening were shaping up to be lovely. He wondered idly what musical delight would be on offer at the concert and sighed happily as he lifted his face to the faint breeze. He called out greetings to a couple of his neighbours out on their lawns and then waved to them as he drove off.

Finn met him at the door of the apartment, his face lighting up as he relieved Kurt of the cake container at which Kurt grinned. His brother was just an overgrown kid and he chuckled at his antics as he tried to sniff the cake to guess what flavour it was. They chatted as Finn indicated that he should go ahead into the living room and Kurt strode down the short hallway, calling to Rachel as he went. He stopped abruptly as two pairs of nearly identical eyes looked up at him.

"Mr. Kurt, hi, we came to dinner, too!" Judith's lilting voice greeted Kurt as he paused in the doorway, his eyes locked with her father's. Kurt broke their gaze and stared down at the little girl, smiling at her as she grabbed his hand to tug him over to the couch.

"Hello, Judith, don't you look pretty!" Kurt laughed as he took in the budding fashionista's ensemble that seemed to be predominantly purple today. He looked up at Noah, taking in the soft smile on the other man's face as Judith placed him between her and her father.

"Hi, Noah, I didn't know you were coming to dinner, too." His eyes fell to the other man's lips but he quickly dragged them back up to his face.

Noah cleared his throat before nodding. "Yeah, Rachel felt Jude and I were in need of kosher vegetarian, I guess," he smirked while his eyes roved over the way Kurt's soft-looking grey jeans hugged his thighs. He realised that Kurt had caught him doing it and he gave him a little one-sided smile, his eyes clearly telegraphing how much he liked looking at him.

Kurt's cheeks were faintly pink as he stared at Noah, the sound of Judith's babbling wafting over his head as he returned Noah's appreciative stare with one of his own. Noah's soft, nubby cream sweater played up the man's tanned good looks and Kurt's eyes dropped to the brown cords that complemented it.

Just then he looked up to see Rachel coming into the room, her eyes narrowed though her lips were pulled into a smirk. "Paunch, Kurt, love handles? We have to talk, mister!"

Kurt's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing, shaking his head as he looked between his sister-in-law and the hunk sitting beside him on the couch. Noah had a confused look in his eyes although he was smiling at Kurt's amusement.

"Oh, Rach, I couldn't resist it; I'm sorry, hon," Kurt got out amidst his chuckles and then shook his head as Noah mouthed, 'what?' "I'll tell you later… maybe."

Rachel came over and he got up to give her a hug, his lips brushing her smooth cheek before telling her about the cake he brought. "It's pound cake with lemon frosting; hope it doesn't clash with your menu?"

She shook her head and thanked him, saying: "Not at all, that sounds perfect," before she headed out to the kitchen. "Oh, Finn's about to come ask you guys what you want to drink but dinner will be ready in about ten, okay?"

The afternoon went well, with Judith entertaining them about what she and her friend had seen at the movies on Friday. The adults ate the delicious meal of linguine with fresh basil sauce, pasta frittata and black bean burgers. Rachel had obviously been spending a lot of time perfecting these dishes because they all declared the meal fantastic. Even Judith dove into the burgers, not seeming to realise that it wasn't quite like what she would get at her favourite fast food restaurant.

After generous slices of Kurt's pound cake served with scoops of kosher vanilla ice cream, Rachel declared it was time to clear up so they could head out to the park to get good vantage points to see the orchestra. Everyone, even Judith, pitched in and helped clear up, Rachel stacking the dishwasher and leaving it to run in their absence. Their conversation was relaxed, familiar and a contented feeling washed over Kurt as he headed down to his car, the others straggling after him.

They decided to use only two vehicles and Kurt invited Noah and Judith to ride with him ("as I have a blanket we can share," he explained, trying to ignore the knowing glint in Rachel's eyes). Judith squealed and hurried forward to grab his hand as they separated to the two cars and Noah's eyes smiled warmly at him.

It wasn't until they were all settled on the two large blankets at what they deemed the best spot that Kurt realised he hadn't found out what the programme was for the evening's show. He shrugged while listening to Judith and decided that the evening was so gorgeous and the company so to his liking, that he didn't care if they were going to listen to a bunch of yodelers. It was all good, he thought smugly.

Finn and Rachel had their heads together and occasionally Rachel would send a little smirk over in Kurt and the Puckermans' direction but Kurt was determined to ignore her. He knew sooner or later she was going to grill him but for now, he would just concentrate on enjoying this beautiful evening with a really hot guy beside him… and his adorable little girl, too.

He listened happily to the orchestra warming up, a sound that could easily have been described by the average person as dissonant but to Kurt, a born music lover, it only engendered a feeling of anticipation with him. He settled back with his shoulder almost brushing Noah's they were sitting so closely and smiled to himself, waiting for the conductor to introduce the concert's programming.

Noah looked over at the gorgeous man beside him, trying to be surreptitious, but he didn't think anyone could really blame him for staring. Kurt had always been an attractive boy but he'd grown into a stunning man with a taut, tight body and beautiful if slightly unusual facial features. In fact, if someone were to ask Noah what his favourite thing was about Kurt, he'd be silent for several long minutes. Picking just one thing would take him many years because he loved everything about Kurt, especially now that he seemed to have left the haughty, queen bitch snootiness behind with his high school days.

He watched faint colour come up in the smooth cheek he'd been staring at and realised that Kurt was well aware of his scrutiny. He shot him an apologetic look when their eyes met but Kurt simply smiled, lowering his lashes and then looking back up at Noah in a way that indicated he was in no way offended. Noah chuckled, bumped his shoulder gently and then tuned into what was going on in front of them.

Kurt, too, turned back to the bandstand just in time to watch a surprisingly well-known international conductor move to the podium. He gasped when the man announced in beautiful but faintly accented English that they were going to be treated to an evening of famous themes from the movies. The applause was loud, extremely appreciative with a few whistles sounding out here and there. Kurt cheered too as he was a serious fan of movies, especially ones he considered classics.

Noah laughed aloud at how animated Kurt and Rachel became after the announcement and glanced at Finn who had a vaguely long-suffering look on his face. Noah shook his head at him but turned back to watch the conductor gathering the attention of the musicians and finally raising his baton to dive right into one of the most well-known of movie themes from the last fifty years. Scenes from the movie whose music was being played were projected on a gigantic screen behind and above the orchestra and the audience's appreciation was immense.

"Oh, my god, I loved watching these with my dad when I was little," Kurt leaned over to whisper to Noah who nodded. He personally hadn't been a fan of the James Bond series of movies but he had to admit the themes had been pretty famous. A number of them had become classics, of course, but he had been more into the Star Wars/Star Trek movies when he was growing up, not to mention the Harry Potter series. He knew that before the night was over he'd be treated to renditions of some of those movies' themes and he settled back to enjoy the evening.

"Yeah, Jurassic Park!" Finn's sudden yell startled the folks nearest him and he flushed unseen in the gathering twilight as Rachel shushed him fiercely. He had been fidgeting through most of the evening's programme but even he could recognise the theme from the best dinosaur movie ever made. He could hear Kurt's distinctive giggle and he shrugged, a little grin on his own face.

The evening was fantastic, they all agreed and Kurt felt this huge feeling of satiation as the last triumphant strains of the Star Wars closing theme echoed around them. He wasn't all that big on nostalgia, despite the fact that he could be pretty romantic but this evening had turned out really well, what with getting to spend it with Noah.

The man in question was carrying a sleepy Judith in his arms, her head lolling on his shoulder as they made their way to the car park and their vehicles. Kurt walked beside them, the blanket once again folded rather bulkily in his own arms and he became aware that he hadn't stopped smiling in a while. The smile faded though when he recognised the feeling of warmth and domesticity he was getting from watching Noah carry his daughter to the car.

He sobered up then but plastered a pleasant expression back on his face in case Noah glanced at him. He was in serious danger of falling for his high school bully and while it probably wasn't fair to keep reminding himself of that, it was the truth. He'd done it before when he'd had a crush on Finn and then he'd forgiven David and jumped into a relationship with him. Now he wondered if he was falling into a pattern: _am I into ex-bullies – or ex-jocks?_ The thought occupied his uncomfortable mind for the rest of the night.

.

**TBC**

.

**Please review, guys and let me know if Kurt is justified in being concerned with the pattern his love life had taken. I must admit that until I'd started writing this story, I hadn't realised that all the guys except for Blaine had been a part of that bullying period in his life. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

******oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"No, Rachel, seriously, there isn't anything to tell!" Kurt huffed as he wished fervently that his snooping sister-in-law would get off the phone so he could enjoy his home-made Southwest salad for lunch.

"Yes, we've had dinner a couple of times – yeah, he's changed, uh huh..." He knew he was beginning to sound distracted as he sat in the school's little courtyard with his lunch and his bottle of water. Rachel had been on the phone for a while now and he knew that when she lost steam she would eventually hang up.

"I don't know if he's seeing anyone, Rachel," he gritted his teeth as he glared at the phone, asking himself why he had to be so polite. He wished he could just cut her off and hang up but no, he was sat here listening to her craziness spill over.

Finally, from the disjointed sputters at the other end of the line he figured one of her students was trying to get her attention. He sighed in relief even though she ended the call by threatening to grill him more on Noah when next they met up.

"Yeah, yeah, crazy lady; go and mind your little songbirds," and he hung up with a little chuckle. He turned back to his tasty salad and smirked to himself. Rachel hadn't changed all that much over the years and he wondered now if people said the same about him. He rather thought he was somewhat more grounded than the romantic, head-in-the-clouds boy he'd been, especially after his time spent in New York.

As he ate, Marcy came out to join him, plopping herself down on the bench beside him and eyeing the last of his salad.

"Gosh," she exclaimed, "every day you bring something different for lunch and it looks and smells so much better than the cafeteria food!"

Kurt grinned at her in appreciation of the compliment and nodded. "Yeah, I have a love-hate relationship with food so I decided to become its master."

They chuckled at that and when she looked at him with an inquisitively raised brow he shrugged. "I was a bit heavy in middle school and even freshman year of high school."

Marcy's eyebrows rose in disbelief, her eyes widening as they slid over Kurt's lithe figure displayed today in one of his designer ensembles. Even she knew that Kurt's clothes had never been bought at K-Mart, Walmart or Target. "Really, that's hard to believe, you're so skinny now!"

Kurt pouted slightly at the 'skinny' bit but he shrugged. "Well, the long and short of it is that I started eating better, exercising more and when my dad had his heart attack, I got serious about the foods we were cooking."

They sat in silence as they ate for a few minutes and then he smiled at her. "You'd be surprised how great you can make healthy dishes taste without loading them down with a lot of calories. It took a while but having my dad healthy again was way more important to me than loads of chocolates or cream pies."

Marcy nodded and then pointed at his near-empty salad bowl with her fork. "Yeah, but the food that you prepare looks like stuff you see on those cooking channels. If you ever get tired of this, you could go into the business, eh?"

Kurt looked at her thoughtfully, his head tilted to the side as his blue-green eyes roved over her face. It wasn't the first time someone had said that to him but he hadn't really taken it seriously. He had been flattered, of course, and every now and then the idea floated to the front of his mind and nagged at him. _Ah well, one day,_ he sighed, gathering up his things before rising, telling Marcy he was going to sort out some stuff before classes resumed.

The fresh air and his leisurely lunch had done a lot to restore his good mood after Rachel's annoying call and he hummed to himself as he made his way to the staff room. He nodded to a couple of the volunteer parents, calling them by name as he passed them. He grinned softly as he wondered if Noah would ever get up the courage to volunteer in a kindergarten; he knew that not everyone was mentally equipped (okay, had the guts) to deal with a bunch of little kids.

Turning into the staff room he saw the unwelcome, over-teased hair that graced the head of one Daria Strando, formerly Marietti and frowned slightly. He made his way over to his own locker and then sat at a nearby table, hoping she wouldn't notice him. _Huh, no such luck,_ he whined, when she turned and caught his eye.

"Kurt, hi, Kurt!" She waved even though she was only a few feet away from Kurt and minced over to him on ridiculously high heels. He could have sworn she was a holdover from one of those reality shows about various types of wives; everything about her was overdone. He knew that her husband's family had some money and was considered a big fish in their tiny Lima pond but he hadn't been impressed with the guy when they were in school and certainly wasn't now.

"Hey, Daria, what's up?" He smiled at the woman politely and when she slid onto the chair beside him he repressed a sigh. He pretty much had an idea what was on her mind but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Is little Mario doing okay? I don't have him in my class but I see him in the hallways sometimes."

Daria waved away mention of her son impatiently and stared at Kurt from beneath Liza Minelli-like false lashes. "Oh, Mario is fine, fine. Look, I was wondering if your friend, Puck, wanted to come to a garden party we're throwing this weekend?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose and he blinked, not sure how to respond but before he could say anything she rushed to add, "We're having a bunch of people over and since he's back in town, I thought I could introduce him to some of my single girlfriends, y'know?"

He nodded slowly, even more thrown by that last part but he gathered himself and smiled politely again. "Oh, okay, I – uhm, I'll see if I can get in touch with him and I'll be sure to tell him about the invitation."

She grinned widely and he winced at the tiny smear of lipstick on her teeth. God, the woman was a walking cliché, he thought as she tottered away. As he turned back to the books before him, however, she spoke once again, her voice slightly shrill with suppressed laughter.

"Oh, Kurt, I would have invited you, too, but I didn't think this shindig would be your style!" With that she waved and headed out of the staff room door, her round butt rolling beneath her tight white denim skirt. That the skirt was inappropriately short for a volunteer parent in the school had not seemed to occur to her but then, everything she owned made her look like an hourglass-shaped sausage.

Kurt shook his head and then a grin surfaced as he wondered how Noah would react to Daria's invitation and her stated intention of introducing him to her 'single girlfriends'. Yeah, right; Kurt knew about Daria's rather sleazy reputation and he doubted she had any girlfriends to speak of.

.

**oOo**

.

Finn stood by the choir room door, memories swamping him as he watched Puck sitting where Will Schuester used to, back in their time at McKinley. A slight smile hovered over his lips as he noticed that there were more than three times the number of students present, some of them with their own musical instruments.

Puck looked natural, comfortable, directing a class of budding singers and musicians and Finn felt a faint surge of pride that members of his graduating class of 2012 had done fairly well for themselves. Puck had told him about Quinn being an advocate for battered women and for an odd moment they recalled their baby-drama with her, nearly at the same time. Still, shaking off the memories, he had been interested to hear about her accomplishments and he had no doubt that one day he'd probably hear about her achievements in the news. Maybe when she was accepting an award, he thought, and he would be cheering her on.

As he watched Puck now, he remembered what had brought him to the choir room nearly at the end of the school day. His own jocks had wrapped up the day's training and were finishing up in the showers so he'd sauntered by Puck's classroom to have a word with him.

When the bell went off, the kids didn't all do that mad dash that was so common in high schools; some gathered around Puck and Finn stepped into the room, dodging the other kids who were leaving.

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Puckerman!" One insistent teen was forcing her way to the front of the group, her violin and bow clutched tightly in her hands. "Please, how can I be in show choir and still play my violin!"

The poor girl sounded on the verge of tears and, yes, there they came, rolling down her freckled cheeks. Finn watched Puck's face soften into a little smile before he looked around at the other kids, some of whom were rolling their eyes at their classmates' dramatics.

"I bet some of you can guess how we can get around that little problem," Noah prompted the kids and watched thoughtful looks come over some of their faces.

One kid's hand shot up and everyone looked at him in anticipation. "I know! We can do one of those – I don't know – like country songs or something with a fiddle, maybe?"

"Ooh, yes, or like how in Riverdance one of the girl dancers plays the violin while she does that weird dance thing!"

The suggestions came fast and the little freckle-faced violinist eventually left with her classmates, her tears forgotten and hope replacing the mild despair.

Noah shook his head as he watched them leave, some having asked other questions and got quick answers. He liked to encourage them to think on their feet and allow everyone to offer opinions and suggestions. He had so hated how Schue had run the glee club as if it had been 'The Rachel and Finn Show'; no way in hell was he going to allow history to repeat itself.

He looked up now and saw Finn hovering inside the door, a faintly bemused expression on his sun-kissed face. Noah raised an eyebrow at him in inquiry while he moved the music stands out of the way before putting away all the other paraphernalia the kids had left behind.

"What's up, no extra training this afternoon?" He knew that Finn sometimes had extra training for the kids that weren't so talented as others and he'd thought it was a great idea. Finn was very patient with the slower kids and maybe he shouldn't have been surprised at that, knowing Finn's own history.

"Hey, man, I was just thinking back to Sunday." Finn moved closer, planting his butt on the edge of one the chairs and stretching his long legs out before him.

Noah tensed slightly. "Oh, what especially about Sunday?"

Finn tilted his head and watched the other man fidget with a couple of drumsticks someone had left behind on one of the seats.

"I know people think I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed," and he grinned as Noah's eyes flew to his abruptly. "It's okay; I don't mind people underestimating me. It's just I couldn't help noticing how Kurt kept looking at you, y'know?"

"He did? I don't think I noticed," Noah tried lying and he must have succeeded because Finn nodded vigorously before continuing.

"Yeah, I think he's attracted to you – he has a thing for jocks even though he never actually came right out and said that." He paused and bit his lip and then said everything quickly, nearly in one breath: "I hope he didn't make you feel uncomfortable?"

Noah turned from putting away the drumsticks and stared at his friend, a 'WTF?' look on his face. "Wha- why would I be uncomfortable with Kurt?"

Finn flushed and straightened up on the chair, pulling his legs in so his feet were planted flat on the floor. "Hey, I just – okay, I'm kinda used to him crushing on me, okay, but someone else mightn't understand that he's harmless."

"What do you mean, crushing on you; Kurt doesn't seem like he's crushing on anybody!" Noah tried to keep his voice level but Finn was seriously pissing him off.

Finn stared at him before grinning smugly. "Oh, yes, I've always known about the crush he had on me back in school but Rachel says it's because no one forgets their first love. Kinda sounds lame to me but she's a lot smarter so I believe her."

Noah turned away, staring at the piano so he wouldn't have to look at Finn's stupid face because he seriously wanted to smash it in. There was no way Kurt was still crushing on this doofus, he thought angrily, taking a deep breath before turning back to Finn. He shrugged casually and leaned against the piano, saying: "But what about Blaine – and then Karofsky? He seemed to be into them quite a lot, from what I heard."

"Yeah, yeah, but don't you see – that's why they didn't work out, none of them," Finn said excitedly. "But it's good that he wasn't making you uncomfortable, sharing a blanket and everything."

Noah hung his head, unwilling for Finn to see his facial expressions, one of which would surely alarm the other man. He finally plastered on a smirk, raised his head and shrugged. "Well, if he's still crushing on you, I'm safe, then, right? No need to worry." He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin and watched as Finn blinked at him.

"Oh, yeah, that's true." He too shrugged as he rose from his seat. "Funny though, I think I got used to that whole crush thing. It's kinda cute, like a puppy or something," and he chuckled as he made his way out of the room, oblivious of the fuming man behind him. "See ya!"

Noah growled and slammed his fist down on top of the piano, his eyes hot and his breathing short. He didn't know what pissed him off more: that Finn assumed he'd be offended by Kurt or his last 'puppy' comment. As he thought about it he realised he was lying to himself; neither of those pissed him off more than the thought of Kurt still crushing on that big lug. The memory of Kurt in his arms, writhing and moaning as they made out, first on his couch and then on Noah's, sort of put the lie to Finn's words but a niggling doubt wormed its way into his mind.

His stomach clenched painfully as he closed his eyes, trying to shut out Finn's words. Was Finn right? Did Kurt still have feelings for his stepbrother?

For the first time Noah wished he had not returned, had not met up with Kurt again. He didn't know if he was strong enough to battle the people in Kurt's romantic past. Beyond that, he didn't even know if Kurt felt the same way he did. Certainly he knew that Kurt was physically attracted to him but he felt more for Kurt than just lust.

Still, it was far too early to be worrying about all this, he tried to reassure himself as he stepped out of the choir room, turning off the lights and locking the door. He strode directly towards the parking lot, bypassing the staffroom where he knew he'd run into Finn and headed to his car.

Trying to control his breathing, he let out another growl, slamming his hands on the steering wheel before forcibly calming down. He was not going to pressure Kurt, he would just continue seeing him casually and see what developed, if anything.

He pulled out of the parking lot, unaware of Finn standing at a staff room window, watching Puck's tense form stalk towards his car. Finn wasn't completely stupid; he knew something in their conversation had upset Puck and he was going to figure it out. He needed to run it by Rachel, too, 'cause she was way smarter than he was.

.

**oOo**

.

The day for the field trip was almost upon them and Kurt wondered why he hadn't heard from Noah the whole week. It was already Thursday and the field trip was the next day and Noah needed to know some of the rules and regulations that were designed to keep the kids safe. He'd done these field trips before and they took a lot of supervision because of the age of the kids. They were always super excited to be out and especially at the zoo to see all the wonderful animals and birds and even the snakes.

Kurt grinned, looking forward to the trip as well as to the fact that Noah was going to be one of the volunteer parents. He dialed the number and waited for Noah to pick up, humming to himself as usual.

"_Hey, Kurt, what's up?"_ Noah's voice was slightly cool and for a second Kurt wondered if he'd got the right number. This in no way sounded like the man who'd twice had his tongue down his throat and his hands on his ass. He cleared his throat and spoke brightly.

"Hello, Noah, I, uhm, needed to run some stuff by you for tomorrow – for the field trip?" Kurt didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous but he was pretty good at picking up vibes. "Is everything okay with you?"

"_Yeah, why do you ask?"_

There was a pause during which Kurt wracked his brain to figure out Noah's coolness. "You sound a little different, that's why I asked. Anyway, I can bring the papers over to you, if you'd like?"

There was another little pause during which Kurt's feelings plummeted. A horrifying thought occurred to him: _oh my god, he's lost interest!_

Then Noah's voice was back. _"Okay, you can do that, thanks. When should I expect you?"_

Kurt's voice was softer now, his mind still occupied by that frightening thought. "Ahm, say about half an hour?"

"_Alright, see you then."_ Noah hung up and Kurt stared in disbelief at the phone. He bit his lip as he felt his eyes prickle. That person who had just hung up was not the man who had turned up with his daughter and charmed Kurt in no time flat. This stranger was aloof, though polite and Kurt really didn't feel like seeing him now.

He shook himself out of his dismal thoughts, thinking vaguely that ten minutes ago he had been smiling and humming happily at the thought of seeing Noah again and now he was dreading that same meeting.

* * *

Noah closed the phone and his eyes, dropping his chin down onto his chest as the sound of Kurt's bewildered voice echoed in his memory. He didn't know what had come over him but when he'd seen Kurt's ID come up on his cell phone, he'd tensed up. Damn Finn for doing this to him, he railed internally. Now Kurt was hurt by his coldness and that had never been his intention.

He jerked his head up as he felt the cushion of the couch depress slightly. He looked up straight into his daughter's eyes and tried to smile. "Hey, sweetie, Mr. Kurt is coming over in a little while."

Judith didn't smile, still sensing that something wasn't quite the same with her dad but she nodded. "I like Mr. Kurt, daddy; do you like him, too?"

Noah couldn't hold in the sigh. "Yes, baby, you know I do. Why do you ask?"

Judith bit her lip, a slightly worried look knitting her feathery brows together. "You look a little sad even though he's coming over. You usually look happy, daddy."

Noah pulled the little girl into a gentle hug. "Oh, baby, sometimes people do feel sad but it's not about Mr. Kurt, okay?"

She pulled back slightly, looking hopefully at him. "Promise?"

He nodded and dredged up a slightly brighter smile for her. He knew she was pretty sensitive to his moods and he had to be careful that his own uncertainty about this situation with Kurt didn't affect her.

"Hey, how about you change into jeans and a t-shirt and we'll make cookies. That always cheers me up," he smiled cajolingly at her and was rewarded by her loud cheers. She jumped up and dashed toward her bedroom yelling 'cookies!' at the top of her lungs and he shook his head. Kids were easier to sort out than grown-ups and he definitely envied them. The turmoil he was going through with Kurt couldn't be sorted out with baked goods but he hoped it would eventually be dealt with satisfactorily.

He got up to go and have a quick shower, hoping the feel of the water would do its usual calming trick.

Kurt arrived a little later than the half hour he'd said and by the time he was at Noah's door, the other man was tense, wiping his sweating hands down the sides of ratty but clean sweatpants. For some reason he felt that dressing in his oldest clothes – he was wearing an old band tee-shirt, as well – would put some physical distance between him and Kurt. Stupid thought but he was going crazy waiting on Kurt to arrive.

When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was the closed but neutral expression on Kurt's face. They said hi and then Kurt stepped in, a soft smile appearing as he greeted Judith who had bounced out of her room at the sound of the doorbell.

"Mr. Kurt, we're going to the zoo tomorrow. Yay!" Judith's bright face lifted Kurt's spirits slightly and he turned with a more relaxed look to her father, holding out the folder with the few sheets of papers in it.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to going with you guys, too. Have you ever been to a zoo, sweetie?" Kurt stood with Judith's hand in his, preferring to look at the little girl rather than at her father. He moved with her when she tugged on his hand, obviously wanting him to sit down but he stopped after a few steps.

"I've never been to a zoo but I went to the place that has the sea lions and dolphins!" Judith's reply was slightly more subdued as she started picking up on the tension between the two grown-ups. She noticed that Kurt had stopped moving and, child that she was, she simply blurted out: "Don't you want to sit down, Mr. Kurt?"

Kurt flushed and flicked a glance at her father who had stayed silent while he looked over the papers in the folder and Kurt shook his head as he turned back to her.

"Sorry, no, sweetie, I have a few errands to do before I go back home. In fact, I'm making a special treat for all of us tomorrow so I better get cracking!"

Prior to her asking him to stay, he hadn't been planning on a treat but in a flash he thought of baking cupcakes for them to enjoy the next day. Their lunch would be picnic style with hot dogs and sandwiches, juices and fruits; the cupcakes would be the perfect end to their outing.

Predictably, Judith's face lit up as she stared at her teacher, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her what the 'special treat' was. She grinned widely and looked at her dad, expecting that he would look just as happy as she did but her face fell slightly. Her dad wasn't even paying any attention to them and she looked back at Mr. Kurt sadly.

"Okay, 'bye, Mr. Kurt," she said quietly and Kurt gave her a little smile, trying to return her to her former ebullience.

"Remember; if you go to bed on time, tomorrow will come even quicker!" Kurt's voice was light and cheery and he was rewarded with a little gap-toothed grin as she nodded. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

He turned to the door, aware that Noah was now walking behind him and he put his hand on the knob. His hand was suddenly covered by a larger, darker one and he looked up startled into Noah's serious face.

"Look, Kurt_" he began but Kurt cut him off, a slightly bitter twist to his soft mouth.

"It's okay, Noah, I get it," he said softly as his eyes flickered past him to where Judith was watching them.

Noah stepped back, releasing him and grimaced. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said quietly, his eyes roving over Kurt's face as if he couldn't help himself.

Kurt nodded, threw a little smile to Judith and slipped out the door, his back ramrod straight as he walked towards the lift. All the way down to the ground floor he held himself stiffly but when he was finally inside his car he let out a breath. He slumped in his seat and stared through his windshield, his mind a blank as he tried to fathom Noah's about-face.

He sat there for several minutes and then started his car, determined now that he would get on with the task of making his special iced cupcakes. He needed supplies and as he ran through a grocery list in his mind, he wished fervently that the activities would take his mind off of the perplexing Noah Puckerman.

The look on Noah's face as Kurt was about to leave didn't indicate that he was angry or upset with Kurt, per se, but that confusing distance in his behaviour made Kurt's heart hurt. Still, if Noah was having second thoughts about starting something with him, he was damned if he would throw himself at the man. As he thought about him he realised he'd forgotten to pass on Daria's invitation and decided he would tell him the next day during the field trip.

Kurt determinedly put Noah out of his mind and got on with the job of shopping for the next day's treat. He was way too old to spend the night dwelling on men who didn't know their ass from their elbow, he told himself angrily. Lima wasn't a hotbed of social activities but throwing himself at a man who didn't want him wasn't the way to go.

If his heart continued to ache the rest of the night, he resolutely ignored it. Stupid heart, he muttered later that night as he took the last batch of cupcakes out of the oven. As he waited for them to cool he prepared supper for himself and if he felt a little lonely sitting before the TV as he ate, he ignored that too.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you, you wonderful reviewers, you! It's great to hear your thoughts and hopes for where this story is going and I hope I won't be disappointing anyone.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**A/N 1: Thank you to all the reviewers and for your many insightful comments. This chapter is especially for **_**JasonDragon64**_** who has consistently provided me with feedback as well as praise. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

The morning dawned beautiful, clear and slightly cool. It was September in Ohio, after all, and Kurt threw open the kitchen window to let the fresh air sweep the baked goods smell out a bit. He'd got up extra early so he could put the fondant on the cupcakes, one of his favourite things about baking. Each cupcake was going to have a slightly different, almost fairytale, look and he knew his kids would love them.

As he set to work, he couldn't help but think about Noah and his seeming change of feeling towards him. Kurt had encountered guys before who seemed to flip flop on their sexuality and the first time it had happened with him, he'd been devastated. It had taken him a while to figure out that the problem hadn't been with him, as such; he'd learned that not everyone was as grounded as he was about what and who he was.

By the time he'd finished icing the three dozen cupcakes, he'd almost convinced himself that he could move on unscathed from this extremely brief 'thing' with Noah. By the time he had the beautiful little cakes settled in their bakery boxes, however, he knew he was kidding himself. Somehow, in the space of two, nearly three weeks, he'd invested heavily in the feeling Noah – and, yes, Judith – had produced in him.

For the first time he'd felt that he was ready to settle down, ready for a family and the sexy-beyond-belief Noah Puckerman had been the man to make him recognize this. Judith was a wonderful bonus that he hadn't even known he'd accepted mentally and now that it seemed as if he'd made a mistake, he told himself he was relieved that Noah had shot them down before he could get in too deep.

It was when he was standing beneath the pulsating flow of his shower and he realized the wetness on his face wasn't entirely water that he knew he was lying to himself. He cried then as the hurt he'd felt at the coolness of Noah's voice on the phone returned. He leaned his forehead against the smooth shower tiles and allowed himself the luxury of his tears and then he straightened up. Dashing the water from his face, he continued with his ablutions, shampooing and conditioning his hair more briskly than usual.

Kurt knew he was going to be spending most of the day in Noah's company, along with over two dozen children and a number of parents who'd volunteered and he needed his armor. His love for fashion had developed out of a need to present a strong front to the narrow-minded residents of Lima and now he stood before his closet, needing to protect his heart from the man who'd made him feel vulnerable.

He took out one of his favourite blue jeans, one he'd been told made his ass look fantastic. Next, he took out a thin turtle-neck sweater over which he would wear a pale blue denim vest. His footwear would be comfortable hiking boots, a pair he'd broken in years before. The clothes were fairly simple but the way they fit him made them look like bespoke tailoring. When he was down, he needed to know he looked good, no matter what and these clothes did just that.

He dressed quickly after drying and styling his hair to look a little less structured to get that casual/sexy look and after giving himself a once-over, he finished everything off with a couple spritzes of his special-occasion _Le Male_ perfume by Jean Paul Gaultier. The sensual vanilla undertones of the exquisite scent suited his little baker's heart to a T and he felt his heart lift at the beloved fragrance. He nodded briskly just once, grabbed his shades and then headed upstairs to the kitchen, smiling slightly as he eyed the three bakery boxes.

He pictured Judith's and the other kids' faces and couldn't help his heart lightening further at the thought of the pleasure they'd get from the special cupcakes. From the refrigerator he took out a container with a salad that he'd put together the night before, stowed it along with a couple of sandwiches, some chips and a couple of water bottles in a stylish leather satchel and then locked up before heading out to his car. He held the stack of cake boxes securely in his hands as he moved off the front steps but stopped in surprise when he saw the other vehicle parked behind his.

"Noah?" Kurt's eyes widened in the morning sunlight and he hoped fervently that there were no lingering signs of his earlier crying jag.

The tanned man had been leaning against the front of his vehicle and Kurt could just make out the faint outline of Judith in the backseat.

"Hey, Kurt," Noah's voice was soft, apologetic and Kurt felt himself relaxing slightly as he looked at the handsome face. "I thought that you could use some help with stuff, y'know… Uhm, Judith said you were bringing a treat for them?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his eyes still looking a little guarded but he smiled slightly and handed over two of the bakery boxes. He waved to Judith with his free hand and took out his car keys, stopping the movement when Noah's hand landed on his forearm. Kurt looked up into the dark eyes and wished his heart would stop with the stupid speeding up thing it was doing.

Noah's thick lashes lowered and then he looked directly into Kurt's eyes before clearing his throat. "I meant that you could drive in with us… if you wanted?" He seemed to hold his breath, a tightness at the corner of his eyes that Kurt could simply not fathom. He nodded and Noah relaxed quite obviously.

"Okay, that could work," Kurt said softly, his eyes flickering to Judith whose smile was already beaming at him from her spot in the back. His own smile widened as he went up to her window, poking his head in as he grinned at her. "Hello, Judith, did you sleep well?"

"Mr. Kurt! I helped my daddy with breakfast and I cleaned my teeth by myself and I did my own hair!"

Kurt chuckled as he widened his eyes comically at her. "All of that… and you're not tired yet?!"

She laughed delightedly as he made his way around to the front passenger seat and she continued to regale him with memories of her dreams and what she was going to see at the zoo and what she wanted to have for lunch.

Kurt and Noah exchanged little grins before realizing that things were still a little unclear between them and Kurt looked away as the car backed out of his driveway. He cleared his throat, prepared to ask her more questions, just so that she could keep talking and fill what would no doubt be an uncomfortable silence between him and her dad.

He nodded at some of the things the bubbly little girl was saying, all the time trying to ignore the fact that Noah's tanned and muscular forearm, exposed by the rolled up sleeve of his pale blue shirt, was too close to his left leg. He found himself wishing that Noah wasn't so damned sexy as it was making it hard for him to concentrate on Judith's chatter. The muscles of Noah's right leg bulged every time his foot moved on the pedals and Kurt took to staring out of his window so as not to notice it.

When Judith finally wound down, after one more question about their treat, Kurt was actually a little relaxed and if it hadn't been for the silent, almost brooding man beside him, he would have enjoyed the ride to the school. As it was, however, he was glad when, in next to no time they pulled up in the school's parking lot alongside the vehicles of the other parents who had volunteered to help with the field trip.

Kurt jumped out in full-on teacher mode and by the time he had corralled his kids and given what few instructions there were to the parents, they were ready to board the big yellow bus. The excited chatter of the students and even the more subdued murmurs from the parents gave their departure a festive air, especially when the kids started cheering as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

Kurt found himself seated near the front of the bus beside one of the other parents, with Noah and Judith seated near the middle but even the intervening seats couldn't prevent him from feeling Noah's eyes on him for most of the trip. The hairs on the back of his head tingled and Kurt did his best to engage the parents and the kids seated closest to him in lively conversation.

Lima Zoo and Botanical Gardens was about a forty-minute ride away and by the time the bus turned onto the approach road to the facility, Kurt was almost exhausted. Who knew trying to ignore one pair of smoky grey eyes could be so nerve-wracking, he mused to himself. Therefore, as he stood to officially welcome his students and their parent/volunteers to what he told them would be the time of their life, he struggled to keep his eyes from meeting Noah's.

He had reason to be grateful for his dramatic training for teaching him how to focus when there was a need to perform because his heart did that odd little jump every time his gaze crossed Noah's. He didn't think the man was deliberately trying to discomfit him but he nevertheless had to take a deep breath as he addressed the assembled group.

"Welcome, everyone, to our very own Lima Zoo and Botanical Gardens!" He paused for the cheer from childish voices – even a couple of the parents chimed in.

Noah watched him with the tiniest smile lurking in his eyes, impressed with Kurt's natural ability with the kids. He tried not to stare at him but their eyes connected anyway and he felt a little frisson of something run through him when Kurt seemed to forget what he was about to say but blinked instead.

Shaking his head slightly, though, Kurt grinned at the group and continued: "This is an awesome facility, one of the best in the country and there are a lot of opportunities to learn fun things here."

He smiled more naturally when some of the kids groaned and then went on. "Yes, learning can be fun, right?!" He did a little cheer, encouraging them to do so as well and laughed when they did. "Okay, we're going to split up into groups and as there are – one, two, three, uh, let's see – six of us grown-ups and twenty-four of you, my little monsters, it's going to be three groups of eight kids with two grown-ups for each group. Got that?"

The grown-ups nodded and looked around at the gathering, already trying to figure out how to split up so the parents got their own kids in their group. They all exited the bus, taking all their stuff with them and Kurt thanked the driver who assured him he would be right there in the parking lot when they returned at 3:30 p.m.

Kurt was the last off the bus, his eyes flicking to each student and then down to his or her name on his clipboard. Marcy had gone ahead to hand in the tickets for the group and Kurt secured the pastry boxes along with his own things. As he stepped off the bus he looked up in surprise, realizing that Noah was waiting for him. He stared at him wide-eyed and then flushed, looking around at Judith and the seven other kids waiting surprisingly patiently for him.

He pulled himself together quickly and grinned down at the little upturned faces. "Okay, then, where to first?"

He steadied himself as the boisterous children bombarded him with shouts of "snakes!", "monkeys!" and "the tigers!" before he could get a word in edgewise. He laughed and then held up his hands to halt them.

"What have I said before, guys?" He waited as they quieted a bit although they were all still grinning, one or two of them actually hopping on the spot.

"No shouting!" The shouts came at him again and he narrowed his eyes playfully at them when they laughed. They were quite naturally high-spirited but add to that the prospect of seeing all these exotic animals and Kurt was happy he had the parents' help today.

"Hey, hey! Okay, here's what we'll do: let's go over to that big board and see which enclosure is nearest to us. Clear?"

"Yay!" The group dashed off towards the huge board that was a layout of the zoo and gardens and they gathered in front of it, waiting impatiently for Kurt and Noah to catch up to them. Some of the taller kids were already pointing out various points of interest, the words supplemented by tiny pictures of animals, birds and reptiles.

Kurt grinned as he threw a glance at Noah who was actually smiling as he sauntered towards the kids and Kurt's heart did that funny little skipping thing again. He looked away quickly as he realised he'd caught the other man's attention and he speeded up, moving ahead of Noah and reaching the kids first.

* * *

He didn't know how they managed it but for most of the day they were able to get around the fact that they weren't actually talking to each other. They focused mainly on the kids, answering questions, pointing out interesting things and, to almost all the kids, they seemed like regular grown-ups. Almost all…

Judith looked between Kurt and her dad fairly often and although she seemed on the surface as happy as the other kids to be there, Kurt was afraid she had picked up on the fact that something had changed between him and her daddy. He was a little saddened by that and he spent a little more time than he normally would have touching her shoulder or smoothing her hair to reassure her that everything was okay.

It was bittersweet to look at her because she had her father's eyes but Kurt hid that thought behind his own professional mask as he encouraged the kids to learn while having fun.

"Who can tell me how fast a cheetah can run?" He looked at the little faces as the children stared in awe at the beautiful animals. He nodded when one of the kids yelled "like a car!"

He and Noah chuckled at that but he nodded. "Sort of... They can go over 60 miles an hour for a little while."

When they were at the reptile enclosure they learned that they could see the komodo dragons after lunch and all the children opted to do that. That meant that when they all finally trooped over to the visitor/rec center, the kids' minds were all on what they would see after they'd eaten. The moment Kurt brought out the cake boxes, though, all eyes were trained on him.

"What," he asked teasingly as he waited a bit before opening the first one. Marcy was beside him, waiting to help hand out the goodies and he couldn't resist playing with the children. "I don't have anything in here for you guys, do I?"

Cheers and yells rang out and he laughed as he took out the first two cupcakes, handing them off quickly to Marcy before reaching in for the next two. There were happy cries when the kids spied his handiwork and little hands went up and waved impatiently for their own little cakes. Kurt really enjoyed baking and cooking but most of all he loved knowing that his food and his skill were appreciated.

When almost everyone had been served, the parents' eyes widening in acknowledgement of the delicious cake and artistic icing, Kurt took his own and sat beside Judith. Noah was on the other side of her and Kurt carefully avoided his eyes as the man took a slow bite. He had eaten the cake Kurt had brought to Finn and Rachel's so he knew Kurt was good. However, the beautiful presentation of the cupcakes just for a school outing made Noah realize how truly special Kurt was.

When they all finished eating, the kids' minds once again returned to the thought of seeing the komodo dragons, Kurt organised quick bathroom runs for the kids, asking the male parents to help with the boys and the females with the girls.

He looked up when a hand tugged at his sleeve, smiling when he saw Judith looking at him. "Hey, Judith, what is it, sweetheart?"

Judith looked at him with wide smoky-grey eyes. "Can you come with me?"

Kurt looked up and around, noticing that Noah was walking ahead of them with a couple of the boys from their group. He searched for Marcy but not seeing her, he smiled and nodded. Taking a hold of the sticky little hand, he escorted her into the restroom so she could do her business. He waited for her to wash and dry her hands on some paper towels then escorted her back outside. He held her hand again as they went back to their group but suddenly she tugged on his hand to stop them.

"Is something wrong, Judith?" Kurt's eyes examined the serious little face anxiously. "Did you still want to go?"

Judith shook her head and stared up at her teacher before biting her lip, a habit he realized she'd picked up from her father. "No, I just want to… Do you like my daddy?"

Kurt was ashamed to admit later that he gaped at the child before him, his mind blanking for a second or two before he flushed. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with the little girl and thought rapidly how best to answer her.

"Oh, Judith, why do you ask?" He knew he was stalling and hoped the little girl was too young to pick up on that.

Judith looked down at the ground and then back up at her favourite teacher. "Why don't you talk to him anymore?"

Kurt blinked as he stared at her, not having realized that she had noticed the odd distance between him and her father. He forced a smile now, his eyes softening as he replied: "Oh, honey, I, uhm, of course I talk to him!"

She rolled her eyes in a suddenly very grown up way and then narrowed them at him. "Nuh-uh!"

Kurt straightened up and looked around for Noah and then he looked back down at her. "It's nothing to worry about, okay? We just have grown-up things to talk about later, that's all."

He cringed inwardly because he'd always hated when his dad used to do that when he was younger. 'Grown-up things' was always code for 'you're too little to understand' and here he was doing it to Judith. He really had no idea what was going on with her dad but he knew he couldn't say that to her.

They continued walking back to the group and he noticed that Noah, too, was returning from the boys' part of the restrooms with the other two kids. He smiled briefly at the other man, hoping that Judith saw him do it, and relaxed slightly when Noah's lips lifted in a one-sided smirk.

By 3:30 all the kids were starting to droop and Kurt grinned, satisfied. Some of the parents looked as if the fresh air and extensive walking had done them some good too as they looked more relaxed than usual. All in all, judging from the kids' happy comments throughout the day, the field trip had been a rousing success.

He herded the groups back to the parking lot, lining everyone up so he could do the mandatory head count/name check. There was quiet chatter and soft laughter as the adults helped the kids board the big bus. Judith smiled dazzlingly at Kurt as her dad lifted her onto the first step although she insisted she was quite capable of doing everything herself.

Noah had relaxed somewhat as well and he smiled briefly at Kurt as he climbed up behind Judith. As Kurt watched the last of the kids and parents straggle on board his mind wandered again to Noah's strange behavior. There was no doubt that Noah felt some sort of attraction to him but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to dampen his ardour in such a short time. He sighed as it was his turn to step up on the bus and he smiled wanly at the driver before taking his seat.

All the way back to the school, the mood on the bus was lively, upbeat though with an undercurrent of fatigue. The kids chatted with each other and the parents and Kurt… he stared out the window, only one thing on his mind. He'd decided in the relatively short time it took to get back to the school that he needed to confront Noah. Not knowing why he'd seemed to change his mind was tying Kurt's mind up in knots. He was a big boy, he could take whatever Noah could dish out; he simply needed to know why.

It was a happy group that disembarked in the parking lot, the vehicles of the other parents who had not made the trip filling the space. As the bus pulled in, the cars' occupants climbed out and waved to the kids on the bus who laughed and shouted as they saw their family members waiting for them.

The mood was really quite cheerful and Kurt, having made the decision to talk to Noah, was more relaxed than he'd been hours before in that same spot. He hugged and waved off the groups of kids, thanking the parents who had helped him chaperone them and stood with Marcy as he watched them all leave the school.

"That was one of the best field trips we've had, wouldn't you say?" Kurt glanced at Marcy, noting the slight sunburn she was sporting across the tops of her cheek and her forehead. "Hmmm, forget the sunscreen again, did we?"

They chuckled as they stood together for a bit, sighing in satisfaction at a job well done. Marcy glanced up at him, her eyes soft in the afternoon light. "I really enjoyed today. When I get the chance, I think I'm going to go for my degree."

Kurt turned to her, his eyebrows raised and a big grin on his face. "Wow, that's great! I'm going to miss you as my assistant but that's a great idea. We need more teachers and fewer politicians, if you ask me."

They laughed together and then Marcy said her goodbyes, waving to him as she moved off towards her little two-door job. Kurt watched her, waiting until she'd got in and driven off before taking a deep breath. He turned towards his own ride and saw two pairs of grey eyes staring at him. He gave a quick smile and hurried over to Noah's car.

"Well, Judith, did you enjoy yourself?" He kept his eyes forward as he buckled himself into his seat, trying to ignore the warmth of Noah's big body beside him.

Judith took up the conversational ball and ran with it, naming all her favourite things she'd seen and marveling especially at the huge goldfish they'd seen. The group had taken a break and gone over to the Botanical Gardens and Kurt had taken great pleasure in showing the kids the huge goldfish pond with the lilies in it. The kids' awed reaction at the sight of the fish was an educator's dream; knowing that you've helped to broaden children's experiences was a wonderful feeling.

Kurt and Judith chatted all the way to his house, Noah adding only the occasional head nods and hums. Kurt fought with himself not to look over at the other man and by the time they got to his home, he was tense again.

Finally, as Noah pulled up into his driveway, Kurt turned to look at the other man. Judith had fallen silent when she realized that Kurt was about to leave them and he turned to smile at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today, sweetie," he smiled at her in her car seat. She was such an angel with her sun-kissed face and her hair coming loose from her pigtails. She'd run and jumped and dashed about with the other kids and now looked like any other little five-year-old after a day of fun in the sun. She smiled sunnily at him and nodded her head rapidly.

"Yay! I want to do it again!" She grinned, the little gap in the bottom row of teeth not detracting from the beauty of her smile. "Can we go again, Mr. Kurt? Pleeease?!"

Kurt chuckled and his eyes flicked to Noah's smiling face. He couldn't help himself in the face of such winsome pleading and he nodded, although he had to add, "Yes, but not just now, okay? Maybe in a little while, if I think you kids deserve another outing."

Her little lip pouted but she looked at him shrewdly and he had to stifle a laugh. "Okay, but what do we have to do, then?"

Kurt grinned but winked at her. "Just continue to be very good and learn lots and lots of things, okay? Then I'll see about another trip – maybe next year, in the spring."

"Awww, but that's foreverrr!" Her dismayed gaze made her eyes even bigger and Kurt couldn't help the little twinge his heart gave. He shook his head at her, his eyes softening.

"Sweetie, that's when the baby animals will be there. Don't you want to see them?"

Her eyes widened dramatically and her little mouth dropped in an 'o'. "Baby animals – really? Yay, I want to see the baby animals, pleeease?!"

Kurt nodded and then chuckled, turning around to gather up his satchel that he'd placed at his feet. "As I said, you guys have to show me that you're paying attention in class. Then I'll definitely see about a reward." He paused and then glanced at Noah from beneath his thick lashes. "Uhm, thanks, Noah, I – I guess I'll see you…" and grabbed the door handle to get out of the car.

Noah's hand on his arm halted him and he glanced into the serious eyes that, to be honest, were far too mesmerising for Kurt's good.

"Uh, wait, Kurt, I have to talk to you," but he glanced back at Judith who was staring between the two men avidly. He knew she was anxious about the distance that had gaped between him and Kurt but what he needed to say to Kurt he couldn't do in front of her.

Kurt glanced down at the hand on his arm and then back at Noah. "Noah, call me later, okay? I'll be home," and then he slid out and away, shutting the door firmly before waving at Judith. "Bye, sweetie, see you on Monday!"

"Bye, Mr. Kurt!" Her little piping voice made Kurt smile despite the heaviness in his heart. He just knew that he was going to get his explanation from Noah later but now he was a bit wary as to what he would hear.

* * *

He let himself into the house, sighing as he dragged his feet towards the kitchen. He emptied his satchel and washed the food containers on auto pilot, his mind running around and around the subject of Noah's mysterious behavior. He finally headed downstairs to his bedroom, throwing himself on the huge leather couch that had replaced the white one he'd had in his high school years.

He stretched out, groaning slightly as he lifted his aching feet up onto the seat. He really should remove the boots but he didn't want to move any further just now. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as his mind went over the day's activities; then he frowned as he realized he had yet to give Noah his invitation from Daria Strando. _Oh, well,_ he thought as he yawned and closed his eyes, _I'll tell him later._

The sound of the insistently ringing phone jerked Kurt out of his nap, his blurry eyes roving the room before groggily landing on the table beside his couch. He grabbed it, stifling a yawn as he answered. The sound of Noah's voice on the line made his eyes widen and he sat up, swinging his feet to the floor.

"Oh, uh, hi, Noah," he cleared his throat as he realised he sounded hoarse and continued. "I guess I fell asleep…"

Noah groaned inwardly at the sound of Kurt's voice all husky and innocently sexy and he cleared his own throat. "Uh, yeah, I kinda had a nap too when Judith did. Look, I wanted to… Tell you what, I don't want to do this over the phone. Can I come and see you? I really need to explain something to you."

There was an uncomfortably long pause and Noah wondered for a second if Kurt had fallen asleep again. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30 and he crossed his fingers, hoping Kurt would say yes to his request.

Kurt cleared his throat and then, "Okay, you can come by later. What are you doing for dinner, you and Judith?" He could throw together a quick stir fry and he could cook rice in a jiffy, no problem. He waited as Noah said something in the background to Judith who, from the tone Kurt could hear, was whining about something.

Noah came back on the line, his voice a little firmer. "I've got to drop Judith off at my sister Sarah's anyway but she wants to come with me to see you, as you can probably guess. She can't, though, because she's supposed to hang out with Sarah this weekend."

He broke off again to no doubt argue with his daughter and with a final, "I said go and have your bath!" he tuned in back to Kurt. "Uh, kids! Okay, so I'll drop her off around 7 – remember my mom's house wasn't far from yours?" At Kurt's answering hum he continued. "So then I'll swing by you around 7:30. Are you going to cook for me?"

The intimate tone of those last words, after the recent and sudden distance between them, threw Kurt off and he was silent for a moment. Finally he sighed, "Noah, I like to cook and I hate cooking for one so I'll see you at 7:30, okay?"

He admitted to himself that he was afraid of Noah's blowing hot and cold and as much as he wanted to wrap himself up in that warm, sensual voice and roll around in it, he needed to know what the hell was going on with the man!

Noah dropped the joking tone and accepted the terse invitation. "Okay, then, I'll see you in a few. Oh, Judith says 'hi'."

Kurt couldn't help the chuckle. "Tell her 'hi', back and tell her that I want to hear good reports from her weekend with her Aunt Sarah, or I'll know the reason why," he said, employing his 'schoolmarm' tone. Noah laughed and said he would and then hung up.

Kurt relaxed against the couch, his head lolling on the back of it as he stared up at his spackled white ceiling. He felt as if he were on a kiddie roller coaster with Noah, gentle ups and downs, nothing as dramatic as the monster rides but still a little unsettling. He sat for a while before remembering that he had to start the rice and then jumped up, shucking his clothes as he went.

As he stepped into the shower, he thought of the way Noah had kept looking at him and he felt himself harden slightly as the water slid down his body. He knew that wearing those jeans would garner him some attention but he hadn't factored in how he would respond to Noah's gaze on him.

He quickly finished his shower, rubbing his skin briskly and then took care of his moisturising routine. He creamed his face and lotioned his arms and legs before putting on soft, fleecy sweatpants and an ancient t-shirt, subconsciously doing the same thing Noah had done the night before when Kurt had stopped by with the papers for the field trip. He didn't want Noah to think he was trying to seduce him, not until this whole mystery was cleared up.

He bounced up the stairs and padded through the living room, the dining room and then into the kitchen where he quickly set the rice to cooking. He reached into the freezer, remembering that he had individually-wrapped packages of chicken breasts and then took the vegetables he'd need out of the crisper. He set three of the chicken breasts in the sink with warm water running on them for a quick defrost before reaching for his largest skillet. Setting that on the stove, he got out his wooden cutting board and proceeded to julienne a mix of red, green and yellow bell peppers. Stir fry was one of his favorite dishes as it was quick, healthy and very tasty.

Next he cut up a small onion and several stalks of scallion and reached for his favourite bottle of soy sauce as well as a bottle of teriyaki sauce. The teriyaki was his personal addition to the standard stir fry flavouring and every time he served this particular dish and he got rave reviews, he winked and hinted at his secret sauce.

After the rice cooker dinged he turned that off, allowing the contents to continue steaming so that the rice would be fluffy and just right when they were ready to eat. He looked up at the clock, realising it was already after seven and then set the skillet on his countertop grill. He had updated the kitchen after his dad, Burt and stepmom Carole had moved to D.C. and he smiled in satisfaction at the modern, elegant feel of the place. Granite countertops and state-of-the-art equipment made his little heart fizz with glee, he thought smugly, stirring the ingredients of the stir fry in a quick and professional manner. It helped, too, to have the TV in the kitchen always tuned to the cooking channels so he could cook along with his favourite hosts.

He turned the heat off under the skillet at exactly 7:25, dashed around setting the table in the kitchen for two and dithered over whether he should serve wine or not. Shrugging, he decided to set the wine glasses anyway and stepped back to admire the table setting. He shook his head at himself, "Suzy Homemaker," he muttered and jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. He looked around the room and then dashed out through the dining room and then the living room. He paused at the front door, took a deep breath and deliberately restrained himself from fixing his hair which he knew was unusually disordered, and swung the door open.

Throwing Noah a nonchalant, "hey," he stepped aside to let the other man in, his eyes inadvertently dropping to his ass encased in tight dark blue jeans.

Noah turned, almost catching Kurt out in his ogling and held out the bottle of wine he'd brought. Then, to Kurt's surprise, his other hand thrust toward him and he held out a small bouquet of flowers, his eyes pleading as they met Kurt's.

Kurt stared stupidly from the wine to the flowers before smiling sheepishly. "Uhm, wow, flowers. Thanks?"

His nervousness seemed to make Noah relax and the smile that came into his grey eyes made Kurt's breath catch in his throat. They stood staring at each other, Kurt not yet taking either gift from Noah and then…

Kurt's mouth moved beneath Noah's hungrily, soft sounds from the back of his throat complementing the way his hands roved up the larger man's back.

Noah groaned as his tongue tangled with Kurt's, his breath growing short as his hips slammed into Kurt's. He hadn't realized he had shoved Kurt against the front door until they'd stopped moving but he couldn't seem to get enough of the mouth that haunted his dreams. Kurt's lips, the way they moved when he spoke, the habit he had of biting the puffy bottom lip – it all combined to drive Noah crazy with need.

Kurt's hands dropped to the ass he had just been admiring and he squeezed it before pushing his hardening cock forward against Noah's groin. Matching groans erupted from both of them and Kurt wrenched his mouth away, his lips already swelling and moist from their frantic kissing.

"Noah, Noah, wait! Wh-what are we doing?" Kurt's breathy voice, the wide, lust-blown eyes, even the hands gripping his ass all brought Noah suddenly and unwelcomingly back down to earth with a bump. He moved away and stared first at Kurt's mouth and then up into his eyes.

"Uh, ah, I don't… know?"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: So, the boys are finally going to talk and - just maybe - get some one-on-one time in. Some of you wanted Finn to be bitch-slapped but that boy's just plain clueless.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

******oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? This isn't very M but, to be safe, I'll leave it at that.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"_Noah, Noah, wait! Wh-what are we doing?" Kurt's breathy voice, the wide, lust-blown eyes, even the hands gripping his ass all brought Noah suddenly and unwelcomingly back down to earth with a bump. He moved away and stared first at Kurt's mouth and then up into his eyes._

"_Uh, ah, I don't… know?"_

.

Kurt stared at the other man and then, straightening his tee-shirt that had got a little rucked up during their brief mauling session, he glared at Noah and marched past him straight through to the kitchen. It was a good thing he'd turned everything off or it might have all burned because of his stupid inability to keep his damn hands to himself!

He fumed as he paused in the kitchen, waiting for Noah to join him. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man's dazed expression and then he relented, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

He pointed to a cupboard and said, "You can find vases in there, I'll take the wine."

Noah silently handed over the wine as he moved around the still-familiar kitchen. Despite its new look, the location of the cupboards hadn't changed and he quickly found the perfect vase for his bouquet.

Kurt smiled briefly at him as he placed the wine in the fridge and took out the chilled one that was waiting for them.

"Look, Noah, I'm sorry – about… y'know," he shrugged childishly as he turned his eyes away from Noah's gaze. "I shouldn't have jumped you like that."

Noah relaxed slightly, glad that Kurt wasn't really angry with him and he rubbed one hand down the back of his neck as he shrugged. It was unfortunate that Kurt turned just at that moment and saw the way his Henley stretched across his chest with the movement. There was no way he could misinterpret the hungry look in Kurt's eyes as he stared at him and he cleared his throat, watching the blush flood Kurt's cheeks as he realised he'd been caught.

Kurt grinned and shrugged. "What can I I'm just a horny little devil, okay?"

Noah found himself chuckling and shrugged, too. "Oh, I don't really mind. It's me, the man-whore, remember?"

Kurt frowned as his eyes flew to Noah's. "Don't, Noah, I know you're not that man anymore. I think you left 'Puck' in the dust some time ago."

He pointed to another cupboard near Noah's head and ordered, "Get two of those plates down for me, will you? I'll plate the food and then you'll handle the wine. Good?"

Kurt was in bossy mode and Noah would chew off his arm before admitting how sexy he found that. He swallowed as he turned to his assigned task, taking a quick moment to adjust his junk and sighed with relief when he realised Kurt hadn't seen him doing so. He quickly handed over the plates, took up the bottle and opened the drawer in which he remembered he would find a corkscrew.

In no time at all they were chowing down on Kurt's amazing chicken stir fry, the rice fluffy and still hot, complemented by the slightly fruity white wine. There was no small talk apart from Noah's appreciative hums and a compliment or two on Kurt's cooking.

Finally, when the first edge of their hunger had been sated, they sat back, Kurt fiddling with his wine glass while trying not to stare at Noah, and Noah indulging in seconds. The tension between them had layers upon layers and every time Kurt's eyes met Noah's, he looked away, licking his lips or chewing thoughtfully.

Noah eventually closed his knife and fork and Kurt looked up from his contemplation of the straw-colored liquid in his wine glass. "Had enough?" His voice was soft, almost indulgent and then at Noah's nod it hardened slightly. "Come, help me clear up and then we'll talk."

They rose, cleaned up the kitchen, Kurt placing the leftover rice in the fridge and then headed through to the living room. Noah couldn't help but remember the last time they'd sat on that couch together and heaved a disappointed sigh when Kurt curled himself up in what used to be Burt's armchair. Instead of sitting on the couch, however, Noah planted himself on the coffee table smack dab in front of Kurt, ignoring the other man's widening eyes.

"Okay, here it is: I've been an ass and I want to apologize!" He stared at Kurt, his heart hammering as he waited for his response.

Kurt frowned, set his wine glass aside and wrapped both arms around his drawn up legs, Noah doing his best not to ogle them. "What, that's it? Okay, if you say so, but you need to tell me why, Noah."

As Noah opened his mouth to reply, Kurt barreled on. "I mean, I thought we had – no, I KNOW we have something here – but then, somehow, yesterday, you froze me out. You need to tell me why."

The hard look in the blue eyes made Noah grimace and he dropped his head, his hand coming up in his signature nervous move to rub the back of his neck. He sighed loudly and then looked back up at Kurt, sadness warring with embarrassment.

"Finn…"

Kurt's eyes widened again and his mouth rounded in a very tempting 'o' of surprise. "Finn, what has Finn to do with us, for crying out loud, Noah?!" He lowered his feet to the floor and grasped the arms of the chair as if he were holding himself back from smacking the man in front of him. His eyes blazed a brilliant blue green and if anyone had wanted a picture of an avenging angel, Noah thought Kurt would make the perfect model.

"Okay, okay, relax, sheesh! I meant that, Finn came by my classroom yesterday and, and… uh, how do I say this…" he muttered, dropping his chin to his chest so he wouldn't have to look at Kurt.

"Just spit it out, Noah, I'm not going to slap you although I'm sorely tempted," Kurt grinned ferociously as Noah's eyes widened in a childishly apprehensive expression. Kurt's lips tightened and he tried not to smile as he was reminded of some of his kids when they'd done something and thought he would be mad at them. "Well, what did my clown of a stepbrother say to you?"

Noah subconsciously relaxed at Kurt's description of Finn and then he continued, frowning. "He started out by trying to find out if you'd made me uncomfortable at dinner on Sunday, and at the concert, too."

Kurt frowned, puzzled. "Uncomfortable, how?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "He thought that because you're attracted to me and we shared the blanket that, with me being straight, I'd be uncomfortable." He raised his hands palm outward to stave off Kurt's protest. "I know, babe, I told him I hadn't been uncomfortable but then he hinted that… that…"

When he wound down without finishing the sentence, Kurt frowned at him, still puzzled. "What did he hint, Noah? I can't imagine what that buffoon was getting at, so tell me."

Noah realized the next bit was going to be touch and go, given Kurt's legendary temper which, admittedly, he'd only heard about so he braced himself while saying softly, "He thinks you're still hung up on jocks in general and him in particular."

His voice had lowered almost to a whisper and he stared at his hands that were dangling between his knees. He waited for Kurt's response and waited… and waited. When he finally looked up he was dismayed to see Kurt's head was lowered now to his knees. They sat in silence as he let Kurt digest what Finn had said and his own reaction. Finally Kurt looked up to stare coldly at him.

"Okay," he swallowed and then started again. "Okay, thank you for telling me that. I'll see you out," and he got to his feet, slipping past Noah before he could react.

"No, Kurt, wait!" He leapt up but by then Kurt had reached the front door and was opening it for him. "Kurt, please!"

The look of hurt in Kurt's eyes was devastating and he reached for him but Kurt drew away, his eyes glancing out the door. "We really don't know much about each other, do we?" His eyes flickered back to Noah's quickly and he drew a deep breath. "Tell Judith 'hi' for me, okay?"

"Kurt, please, listen to me, please, babe?" Noah's hand reached for the door and closed it gently. He locked it and turned to Kurt who was now hugging himself, his arms so tight his fingers looked paler than usual where they gripped.

"It's obvious, isn't it, Noah? You'd rather believe some shite that Finn gave you than believe what my lips and body have been telling you… or is it that you believe I'm settling for you because I can't have Finn?"

Noah took his life into his hands and reached out to pull Kurt's stiff body to him, wrapping his long arms around the smaller man. Kurt stood rigidly and then Noah rejoiced as he felt him slowly relax; before he could congratulate himself, though, he felt the hot wetness of Kurt's reluctant tears against his shoulders and he pulled back, aghast.

"No, no, no, babe, please, I don't think any of those things; please, don't cry!" Noah was horrified at himself and the situation. Kurt reared back and dashed the tears from his cheeks, his eyes furious and whether he was angry at his supposed weakness or Noah's stupidity was debatable.

"I'm not crying! I'm not a girl, stop saying that stuff," Kurt shouted at him before turning to stalk back into the living room, standing by the fireplace with an epic pout on his face.

Noah followed him slowly but came to stand a safe distance from the temperamental man. How could he have forgotten that Kurt had been the other diva in the glee club, Berry being the other? He spread his hands now in supplication, knowing instinctively that the best way to reclaim the situation was to humble himself before Kurt.

Meaning: it was time for some serious groveling.

"Babe, I told you I was being an ass. Truth is, you drive me crazy, Kurt," he sat on the edge of the couch, subconsciously putting himself on a lower level than Kurt who was still fuming by the empty fireplace. "Please, you don't know how sorry I am; I wanted to punch Finn in the mouth when he said those things but I'm not that guy anymore."

Kurt stared at him, evaluating the worth of his apology – okay, his groveling – and then he relaxed, his arms loosening themselves slightly from around his body. He ducked his head and then looked at Noah from beneath his lashes before looking away. He wasn't deliberately being coy or seductive but he knew deep down that Noah found him irresistible and now was the kiss-and-makeup part of this little drama.

Sure enough, Noah got up and came over to him as if pulled by invisible strings but Kurt wasn't going to make it too easy for him. He flicked a look at him, licked his lip and then bit it before asking softly, "But if I wanted you to beat him up, would you? I can't do it myself, you see…"

Noah gaped at him before realising that Kurt was teasing him and all the tension left his body in that instant. He hauled Kurt into his arms and thanked his God when slender arms slipped around his waist. They stood like that for a little while, his lips feathering soft kisses across the creamy creamy forehead, brushing the disheveled hair away. Kurt smelled so good, he felt so right, here in his arms, he didn't even realize he was hard again until Kurt's answering bulge bumped into his.

His gasp was swallowed by Kurt's sweet mouth and although the kiss started out soft, soon it was raging out of control. Noah's whole world narrowed down to that delicious, hot, slick space and he would have been embarrassed at the sounds he was making if Kurt hadn't been just as noisy. The sounds of their lovemaking were positively porn-worthy but he didn't care, couldn't care as Kurt's hands slipped once again to his ass.

He found himself moving backwards to the couch, Kurt kissing him determinedly and Noah stumbled as the backs of his knees met the edge of the couch. He fell onto it with Kurt writhing on top of him and he whined in his throat when Kurt's lips left his briefly. His big hands grasped Kurt's hips, keeping him in place on top of him although his jeans were now painfully tight but Kurt's weight on him added to the delicious friction.

"Kurt, baby, wha_" he started but Kurt shushed him with a slender index finger against his lips.

He watched what Kurt was doing and as the slender, pale yet flushed man lifted his Henley to reveal his muscled stomach, Noah's eyes narrowed at him. "Babe_"

Anything else he'd expected to say was swallowed in a soft shout as Kurt lowered his moist lips to his belly button and then his tongue came out to play. Noah's hips lifted involuntarily and he groaned then, throwing back his head when Kurt mouthed his bulge. He panted and whined and then lifted his head, his eyes looking tortured as Kurt looked up at him and smirked. That did it!

He reached down and pulled Kurt with his hands under his arms straight up his body so he could get at his mouth. They ate at each other as if they hadn't just had dinner, their hips writhing and clashing and when Noah had to breathe, he sucked small kisses onto Kurt's neck, needing to mark the pale flesh.

Kurt threw his head back, gasping for air and giving Noah more room to work. His hand, in the meantime, slid down beneath the waist of Noah's jeans and he grinned when the man beneath him writhed helplessly as he grasped the hot, wanting flesh firmly in his hand.

He took Noah's mouth again as he worked the moistening flesh, sinking his tongue into the welcoming mouth and imitating what he wanted Noah to do with his turgid flesh. He shuddered at the thought of all that spearing into him and even the thought that he hadn't been with anyone recently so he would be really tight didn't dampen his need.

He pulled his mouth away to Noah's ear and gasped out, "I want this… in me, please…"

He didn't know if it was all the sexual tension, the foreplay or that last word but it was touch and go with Noah as he tried to stave off the sudden approach of his orgasm. Fortunately, Kurt, who had an idea what was going on with him, had grasped the base of his meaty cock and squeezed it almost painfully tight.

Kurt rode out the shudders left from Puck's aborted orgasm while peppering his forehead with tiny, strangely soothing little kisses. Eventually, when the larger man had caught his breath he leaned in to say again, "When you fuck me, it won't be here on the family couch, okay?"

He leapt up, laughing delightedly at Noah's frustrated growl and darted away with him following closely behind. He had Noah's uncomfortable bow-legged stance to thank for the other man's slower progress and his laughter wafted behind him as he dashed down to his basement bedroom.

Noah hadn't been down in Kurt's bedroom often – back when they were in school (before Babygate) – he usually hung out with just Finn. Kurt hadn't been into their testosterone-fueled bouts of videogame mayhem, gore-filled extravaganzas that made Kurt shudder and turn up his pointy nose at them.

Now he stared around the stylish, ultra-modern space, his eyes landing on the huge, black leather couch that screamed sex to him. He grinned as several other giveaways hinted at Kurt's sensual nature: a furry rug here, a lusciously-soft woollen throw there. Even the artwork, stylish yet eclectic revealed a sensuality that Kurt's buttoned-up nature in high school had successfully concealed.

"Wow, Kurt, this is… beautiful!" Noah looked around appreciatively and when his eyes landed on his lover's beautiful face, he smiled again and said, "…beautiful."

Kurt bit his lip, knowing that he was blushing but it meant a lot that Noah appreciated his taste. He hadn't done much renovation to the house, apart from the kitchen and tiny improvements to his _en suite_ bathroom. He had changed the mattress on his queen-size bed to one of those memory foam ones with matching pillows and, of course, the gorgeous huge black leather couch. He'd loved the white one but it had screamed virgin too loudly and when he'd seen the black monster, he knew he had to have it.

Now he sauntered over to Noah who was still standing at the foot of the stairs and ran one long, slender digit down the front of his Henley. He watched Noah's adam's apple bob as he did it and then he slid his arms around him once more. He turned his face up in invitation and Noah took him up on it, his full lips settling on Kurt's, massaging and kneading before parting them to slip his tongue inside.

Immediately Kurt moaned and the sound went straight to Noah's dick. He gasped as Kurt's own sizeable dick, obvious in his soft, worn sweatpants, rubbed against his leg and Noah grasped the ass that had caught his attention years ago and lifted. Kurt automatically brought his legs up even as he gasped, wrapping his thighs around Noah's hips.

Noah staggered with his burden over to the bed, throwing Kurt down on it and noting that he barely bounced. He didn't give the other man a chance to recover before he was crawling on all fours to straddle the slender, luscious body beneath him. They stared at each other, panting slightly as the heat built between them again.

Kurt's breath sped up at the predatory gleam in Noah's dark eyes, the grey just a ring around the large pupils. He licked his lips and then suddenly they were taken in a kiss that had his eyes rolling back in his head. He tightened his legs in an effort to pull Noah down fully onto him but the stronger man resisted, chuckling into the kiss as Kurt whined.

"Babe, babe, wait, the clothes!" Noah pulled away chuckling as Kurt's long fingers did a funny grabby motion. "Don't move, I want to undress you."

That got Kurt to subside, licking his lips in anticipation as Noah slid off the bed to kick off his shoes and socks. Next he slowly unbuckled his belt, his hand going to his zipper and pulling it down in slow motion. He hadn't intended to tease Kurt and he was still half hard from his near miss with that orgasm but he loved watching Kurt, no matter what they were doing.

Kurt whined, "Noah, don't tease," and Noah laughed because he sounded just like a little kid. "I'm so hard for you, baby, it hurts," Kurt pouted and then chuckled inwardly when he saw Noah's dick jump. "Unh, baby, pleeease?"

Noah stared at Kurt who was writhing on the bed, his husky voice and words making Noah harder than he thought possible. In seconds flat Noah had pushed his jeans and underwear down and kicked his way out of them all while hauling off his poor Henley which he threw to the ground. He leapt back onto the bed beside Kurt, stretching out but leaning up on one elbow.

"What the_? Noah Puckerman, aren't you supposed to be undressing me?" Kurt noticed that Noah's thick, hard, fleshy cock twitched when he spoke and he wondered if the other man had a kink.

Noah smiled softly at this boy… no, man… that he loved more than was good for him. He raised a hand and set it flat on Kurt's stomach, watching it twitch as the muscles moved. Without speaking he slid the hand up so slowly that it went under the hem of the thin tee-shirt. Kurt's eyes widened at the erotic feel of the large warm hand and stared at it as it moved beneath his shirt. Suddenly he gasped as Noah's finger circled the tight bud of one nipple, caressing and playing with it before moving over to the other one.

"Oh, Noah," Kurt breathed as he writhed, the bulge in his sweats going untouched as Noah concentrated on his chest area. "Oh, baby, that feels… unh!"

Noah moved his hand down to the hem of the shirt, slid from beneath it then bunched it up. Kurt, impatient, sat up and simply pulled it off. He threw it away somewhere and laid back, anxious for Noah to continue his petting.

Noah smiled, his eyes holding Kurt's and then he leaned forward, his hand set lightly on Kurt's tensing stomach muscles and then lowered his lips to one pretty pink bud. He hummed as Kurt cried out at the feeling, suckling the taut, wrinkled flesh into this mouth, between his teeth before flicking at it with his tongue.

Kurt curled up around him, his hand going to the back of Noah's silky head as he forced more of his nipple into his mouth. "Uh, oh, oh, god, Noah, oooh, baby, ohhhh!"

Noah moved to do the same thing to the other nipple and Kurt threw his head back again, crying out to the ceiling as the intense feeling of Noah's lips seemed to connect straight to his cock.

"Oh, baby, please, please, Noah, I want you, baby, please," Kurt was babbling and Noah hadn't even touched his cock as yet. Noah eased back to lick his way down the pale, surprisingly toned expanse of Kurt's flat stomach and when his nose bumped the waistband of the sweatpants, he lifted his head. He used one hand to slide the cotton material, along with Kurt's briefs, down the prominent hipbones and Noah groaned at their perfection.

Seriously, Kurt could pose for those art student classes where they did life studies, he was so slender and perfect. "Beautiful," he muttered, not realising he'd spoken aloud until Kurt chuckled.

"Babe, you're the only person who thinks that," he smiled as one hand ruffled Noah's dark hair, his lip still swollen where he'd been biting it. Noah realised they were a little redder than his nipples and he felt his cock twitch at the thought. _You know what,_ he said to himself, _enough of this foreplay_.

He sat up suddenly, dragged Kurt's sweatpants and brief down his legs and then stared in awe at the thick cock that had sprung free. He hadn't realised that he'd moved to straddle Kurt's legs until the amazing cock before him was bumping his nose. He looked up, startled, to see Kurt staring dazedly down at him.

"Noah?" Kurt knew Noah had been nose to nose with a dick before but he was staring at Kurt's as if it was the first time. "Is_ Is everything alright?"

Noah nodded stupidly, licked his lips and said hoarsely, "Oh, my god, yes! Everything is definitely alright!" and he laughed before leaning down to lick a stripe up the delicious cock. Kurt shuddered and bit back a moan; far be it from him to deprive a man of his prize and he left Noah to it.

Noah rubbed his own leaking cock with one hand as he sucked Kurt, moaning and admonishing himself silently for being such a cock whore and, now it seems, a size queen. Damn, he'd often wondered about Kurt and those skinny jeans of his and he'd heard about certain glee club performances where the pants had worked hard to contain the boy's assets but, good god, this was unbelievable! He crowed in satisfaction as he ignored Kurt's hand tugging at his hair and he finally rose up to look impatiently at his lover.

Kurt, however, cut him off before he could protest. "Baby, aren't you forgetting something?" When Noah stared dazedly at him, he used a toe to poke him in the rib, rolling his eyes as he reminded him: "You are supposed to be fucking me, aren't you?"

Noah flushed before climbing fully onto the bed, leaning down to drop a kiss on those smirking lips and then pulled back to ask, "supplies?" Kurt tilted his head to the only bedside table with its single drawer and he writhed teasingly as Noah leaned across him to get the stuff.

Straightening back up quickly, Noah started to prep Kurt slowly and thoroughly, remarking that payback was a bitch when Kurt accused him of teasing him. At that moment, Noah had had three lubed-up fingers inside him and then he crooked them, causing Kurt's eyes to widen and his eyelashes to flutter as he bit his lip. Noah moaned at the sight of Kurt's beautiful naked body spread out for him, hungry for him and when he pushed four fingers back inside him, Kurt had to clutch his own cock to prevent a premature end to this session.

After that, Noah cut all the bullshit and went straight to rolling on a condom as quickly as he could manage without ripping it. They were both panting by the time Noah was lined up with Kurt's body, their voices mingling as they called soft instructions to each other. "Yes, oh yes, do it, baby…" and "oh baby, you're so tight, shit!" were repeated and when Noah sank to the hilt amidst startled, grateful cries from Kurt, he shouted, "yes!"

They stilled for a moment and opened their eyes to stare at each other, a split second of mutual memories slamming through their minds before their bodies' urgency took over. Noah pulled out while watching Kurt's lashes flutter and his pink lips part moistly.

Kurt stared, willing himself not to close his eyes at the sheer ecstasy of feeling Noah's cock sliding out almost to its tip and he licked his lips, breathing hard and when Noah sank back in, he lost his voice and his eyelids slammed shut.

"Kurt," Noah breathed as he slid out again and said his name when he slid back home. It was slow, it was torture and it was ecstasy. Kurt writhed, his arms and legs coming to wrap helplessly around the body punishing him in such a delicious way and his head fell back on his long neck, his lips mouthing words silently.

Slowly, Noah picked up the pace; he had wanted to start slowly because Kurt hadn't been seeing much action from the tightness of that beautiful ass. Now, though, Noah felt like he would die as the fire burned in his gut, in his loins, in his cock as he sank into the luscious heat and slickness that was Kurt.

Kurt Hummel… years of looking, wondering, hoping, dreaming … and then yearning. All that had come to this… and Noah could die now he was soaring.

Kurt's headboard slammed against the wall as Noah arched into him repeatedly and Kurt couldn't give a damn that the bed had never before been subjected to such treatment. He cried out as Noah bit into the juncture of neck and shoulder and he knew it would leave a mark but he wanted it to.

He writhed and clutched and scratched as the feelings Noah was wringing from his body had to find an outlet and the man in his arms whose fault it was would bear Kurt's own marks, too.

"Oh, baby, uh, so good, the ass of a god, so tight…" Noah could barely get the words out he was so breathless and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He straightened up and grabbed Kurt's leaking cock, shuddering unexpectedly at the feel of his slender lover's hefty endowment. He pumped it and squeezed it rapdly, grinding his hips into Kurt's ass as he felt his own cock swell prior to letting go. He wanted Kurt to come first, though; he wanted to see this beautiful, warm-hearted, fantastic man fall apart in this bed wrapped around Noah's cock.

When Noah had grasped his pulsing cock, Kurt knew it was the beginning of the end and he cried out, writhing and shuddering as Noah pumped away. He stared at the bronzed god above him, knowing he would burn in the fire of his climax and he wanted it so, so much. Ever since Noah had turned up with Judith to his classroom, this was what his mind and body had craved. He had resonated to Noah's own vibrations of lust and love and he was honest enough to admit that it hadn't been love but lust at first sight. Well, not quite first sight but the majority of his mind was caught up with surviving the sensual, sexual assault that Noah was waging on his willing body.

He gasped one final time, "oh god!" and then erupted over Noah's fist, his eyes closing tight and his mouth opening on a silent scream as he shuddered and came and writhed and clenched on Noah's invading flesh. Noah squeezed his cock almost brutally, milking it, before letting go to grasp both of Kurt's ass cheeks, lifting his body so he could plunge more rapidly into it.

Kurt cried out at the increased depth to which Noah was plunging and then he could only register Noah's soft cry, Kurt's name falling from his lips like a prayer. Then Noah was freezing, his body going rigid and then his hips pumped erratically, sporadically, slower and slower as he ejaculated into Kurt's still-clenching ass.

Noah fell forward, spent, onto Kurt, his breath sobbing in his throat and sweat and come mingling between them. He registered a slight wince from the body beneath him and breathed an apology before easing to the side a bit, grabbing the base of the condom before sliding gingerly from Kurt. He slipped the condom off, tying it carefully before tossing it unerringly into the bin beside the bed and collapsing again.

Kurt was breathing just as hard too but he had an arm around Noah's shoulder which he used to tug the other man towards him. Noah came willingly, uncaring of the mess they'd made and sneaked a kiss onto Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled softly, his breath coming more naturally but still a little fast and he chuckled. Noah turned his head to look up into the glowing eyes, the sated expression one he felt privileged to see and asked softly, "something funny?"

Kurt shook his head but still the smile remained. His hand played with Noah's dark hair and then he kissed him on the head, leaning back when Noah looked at him curiously. "I just realised that I feel a little jealous, too."

Noah sat up, his eyes serious as he started to protest but Kurt shushed him. "Lie down again." He grinned to himself as Noah obeyed quickly, snuggling in properly. "Good. I simply meant that now I know what those Cheerios were giggling about."

Once again Noah stared at him but this time with a look that clearly questioned Kurt's sanity. "What? Why were they giggling, it was only sex!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged on him to lie still before explaining. "Cheerios aren't the most discreet people, if you recall. Every time you… bedded… one of them there would be an insane amount of giggling when they next met up. If I were a teenage girl and had just had this experience, I might have been walking around giggling, too. You are amazing, my love…" and he chuckled, stroking his hand down Noah's muscular – and quite amazing – arm.

Noah stilled and yet his heart sped up. He was sure Kurt hadn't realized what he'd just called him but he wasn't going to spook him. He simply nodded, said something vague about silly teenagers and laid there quietly, his mind racing even as his body hummed with satisfaction.

As they were drifting off to sleep, Kurt having wiped off some of the mess with his tee-shirt, Noah vaguely registered that he'd said something about an invitation to a garden or a party… something. He wasn't sure and as he stifled a huge yawn and tugged Kurt to him, he reminded himself to ask the next day. He had a Judith-free weekend and now it appeared it was also a Kurt-filled weekend.

His cock twitched at the thought and he smirked as he slid into sleep; Kurt was going to be walking funny come Monday because now he'd discovered the treasures hidden beneath those designer get-ups, Kurt would be lucky if he was allowed even a towel to cover up. Hmmm, maybe an apron to protect that delicious skin was his last coherent thought, pictures of a butt-naked Kurt serving up gourmet meals bringing a smile to his lips.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: There it is, my first foray into full-on boy-on-boy loving! I hope it was adequate but as usual, I won't know what you all think if you don't review so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Noah groaned, his hands tight on Kurt's hips as he nuzzled his nose against one taut, perfect, smooth cheek. Above him, Kurt was leaning with his hands pressing against the shower tiles as he pushed his butt back against Noah's lips. The water cascading down on them was a distant distraction as Kurt gave into the decadent feel of Noah's hands and lips on his body.

"God, you're perfect; this ass is… uh, Kurt, I could do this the whole day," Noah muttered as he kissed the spot he'd just been nibbling on and moved over to the other cheek.

They'd woken up in the wee hours, ravenous for each other and with hands and mouth had brought pleasure roaring through their shaking bodies, sinking back into sleep until sunlight from the high window on Kurt's basement wall woke them up. This time they stumbled from the wrecked bedding and into Kurt's huge _en suite_ bathroom, laughing and teasing each other as lovers the world over often did.

They couldn't keep their lips and hands away from each other and they soaped and rubbed and cleaned and caressed and now Noah had given into the urge that had crept upon him. When he had sunk to his knees before Kurt, the paler man had thought a blow job had been in the offing. Noah had had other ideas and had spun Kurt around, planting his lips on one gleaming, succulent cheek. Kurt's gasp was music to his ears and he set to making his lover's head spin with his passionate attention to his absolute favourite body part.

Kurt gasped and then wriggled, a little burble of laughter escaping his swollen lips and he turned his head to smile down at the dark head bent to worship him.

"Noah, baby, are you giving me hickeys on my butt?"

Noah chuckled, gave the cheek one last sucking kiss and then rose smoothly to his feet. He then spun Kurt back around and gazed at the glowing face.

"God, you're beautiful, you know that? You were kinda pretty when you were a kid but now…" he shook his head as Kurt's cheeks flushed. They stared at each other, oblivious to the cooling shower water and then he smoothed the long dark strands from Kurt's forehead. "Absolutely beautiful."

Kurt stretched up and placed his lips softly against Noah's but just then the water went absolutely cold and he shrieked, shrinking back as Noah burst out laughing.

"Aaah, let me out, Noah, goddamit!"

The sensual spell was broken and they laughed and jumped out of the bath, Kurt grabbing one of the huge fluffy towels he loved so much and handing it to Noah before grabbing the other for himself. Rubbing himself briskly, Kurt stared at Noah's body, his mouth watering at the sight. If Noah thought he was beautiful, Kurt thought Noah was nothing short of stunning and just loved the color of his skin. The warmth fascinated him and then his eyebrow lifted as he noted that the caramel color was even all over.

"Why, Noah Puckerman, do you sunbathe in the nude?" Kurt's wide appreciative eyes took in every inch of the muscular body before him and then his eyes dropped to the monster waking between the sturdy thighs. "Uh oh, am I in trouble, oh great Puckzilla?"

Noah's mouth dropped open as he stared at the impish expression on Kurt's face. He suppressed a bark of laughter as he shook his head; he would never have thought Kurt was the playful kind of lover and it pleased him to no end. Now, in keeping with the tone Kurt had set, he lowered his head with a mock scowl across his face and growled, "Oh, I think a certain imp is going to get his just desserts. Arrrgh!"

He leapt after Kurt who had taken off running before the growl even left Noah's lips and the other man laughed as he gave chase. He thought Kurt would have dashed to the bed but oh no, he dashed for the stairs, as naked as a jaybird and Noah followed behind. Kurt's laughter floated back down to him as he took the stairs two at a time, giving Noah a fantastic view of the muscular movement of his backside.

Noah bounded into the kitchen to find Kurt waiting for him and his eyes widened comically at Kurt's outfit. Noah was certain he'd had a dream sometime about Kurt wearing nothing but an apron and here it was, right before him. The utilitarian apron had all of his front side covered – complete with the legend 'Everything's Better With Butter' – but when he did a little twirl, Noah saw that the only thing behind him were the apron strings dangling down over his delicious little butt.

To say that Noah found the scene quite fetching would be an understatement from the way his body heated up. He stalked toward his smirking lover who, as he approached, held out another apron for him. Noah stopped a couple of feet away, taking the apron but still keeping his eyes glued to Kurt's body. When Kurt clucked his tongue at him and grabbed back the apron, Noah ducked his head to allow the other man to put it on him. He noticed his own had writing too and tilted his head as he deciphered it.

"'Cooks Do It Hotter'?" He quirked a devilish eyebrow at Kurt who simply grinned at him. "Really, Hummel?"

They laughed and then shared a kiss before Kurt announced that he was ravenous and he felt like doing omelets for them. Noah had no problem with that and simply asked how he could help. Kurt set him to work and soon the fragrant odors of frying onions and bacon and mushrooms pervaded the kitchen. Noah was ordered to handle the toast and juice and set their places at the kitchen table while Kurt whipped up six eggs. They'd worked up a huge appetite and as Kurt's eyes slid over the apron that shifted interestingly in the area of Noah's groin, he knew they weren't finished with each other for the day.

Breakfast was a long affair with them doing as much teasing and touching as eating. They managed to put away a prodigious amount of food and Kurt had to admit he didn't usually eat that much so early in the day. Noah simply quirked a knowing eyebrow at him at which Kurt blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a vigorous workout in the bedroom and his body tingled at the thought that the man across from him was his for the taking.

He stared at Noah and then, suddenly remembering the invitation he kept forgetting to give him, blurted: "Oh, gosh, I totally forgot to tell you – Daria Strando has invited you to a party today!"

Noah stared at him, the name 'Strando' registering but not the rest. "'Daria' who?"

Kurt nodded and finished up his pineapple juice. "Yes, you met her at the new parents' meeting in the auditorium that first week. Big hair, big boo_" he broke off and grinned as recognition dawned in Noah's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, the Jersey Shore-looking ex-Cheerio! Okay, I remember now… and she's having a party today? What time do we leave?" He grabbed the last of the toast and buttered it, watching Kurt's lovely behind twitch the strings of the apron as he moved about clearing up their things.

"'Waddaya mean _we_, paleface?'" Kurt returned with a mock stern look on his face. He grinned at Noah's puzzlement and shook his head. "No, sweetie, Ms. Daria said she didn't think the party would be my kind of thing… says she wants to introduce you around to a couple of her 'single' girlfriends."

Noah nodded with a knowing, cynical look on his face. From the way Kurt had emphasized the 'single' he could just figure out that that was a dubious claim. He got up, taking some of the plates and platters with him and helped Kurt stack the dishwasher. Kurt told him he would leave them until he had their lunch things stacked as well before running the appliance. They cleaned up the kitchen quickly, divested themselves of their apron and then turned to look at each other.

"So, babe, you have a party to go to – I guess you could call and find out the time." Kurt twitched his eyebrow at Noah and then sucked in his breath as the other man brought their bodies in close. He couldn't stop himself from running his hands all over Noah's bulging biceps and then they strayed onto his equally splendid pectorals.

"Mmm, you are one fine, fine man, Mr. Puckerman, suh," Kurt purred in an exaggerated Southern accent and watched as Noah's pupils dilated. He looked up at him from beneath his half-lowered lashes and then bit his plump bottom lip coyly.

Noah slid his hands down the sides of Kurt's body and then around to grasp double handfuls of ass and he hefted Kurt up onto the kitchen counter, ignoring the startled gasp.

Noah bent his head to one soft pink nipple and took it gently between his lips, holding like that until Kurt squirmed, impatient. He proceeded to suckle and nip at the tender bud and only pulled back when he felt Kurt's dick pressing its damp head against his stomach. Glancing down at the flushed cock head, he looked back up at Kurt with a sly smile before lowering his head.

Kurt's loud cry could have woken the neighbors if Noah hadn't slammed a hand quickly over his mouth. When he was certain Kurt could hold down on the noise, he resumed the tiny, teasing licks he'd been giving his delicious prize, glancing up every now and then to look at Kurt's flushed face and bright blue eyes.

Noah hadn't liked giving blow jobs when he'd first tried it, though he had surely loved receiving them but something about Kurt's body just made him want to feast on it. It could have something to do with the coloring because Kurt was all creamy pale and shades of pink and Noah absolutely loved it. His own nipples were cinnamon colored and most people he slept with except for a few women had brown nipples like his own. Kurt's were beautiful and so, so sensitive that Noah just knew he could become addicted.

Kurt leaned back on his elbows, his head dropping back between his shoulders as Noah's mouth laved him while his hands kneaded Kurt's thighs. When he felt the other man's mouth sliding down to engulf him, though, he had to stop him.

"Noah... Noah, please, baby, stop!" He raised up so he could grab Noah's hair and yank him off his dick. Noah looked up at him from heavy-lidded eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What, babe, too much?" He straightened and moved to lift Kurt down onto wobbly legs, smiling at the dazed look on his lover's face.

Kurt shook his head, no. "Let's take it back to the bedroom, babe, because I want it all," he almost growled, his eyes a darker blue than Noah had previously seen them. He gulped at the look on Kurt's face and when his hand was grabbed, he wasted no time in following him back down to the bedroom.

The bed was still all rumpled and looked as if more than two people had been romping in it but they didn't care.

Kurt turned to Noah and pointed at the bed. "Go lie on your back, sweetie." Noah didn't even think of disobeying but he did mutter something about aborted blowjobs and Kurt chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, you'll still get your treat," and slapped Noah's ass as he passed him to get on the bed.

Noah wriggled his ass at Kurt, smiling seductively over his shoulder and made sure that the muscles in his back were as eye-catching as those in front. Kurt rolled his eyes teasingly and waited for him to climb onto the bed and settle down. Noah pulled himself up with his head on a couple of the pillows and laid back, his arms up and folded behind his head.

He was curious as to what Kurt had in store for him and then his eyes widened as he watched the long, slender body crawl over him until Kurt's dick was dangling before his eyes. "Unh," he groaned, his mouth watering as Kurt fondled himself, stroking his dick back to full hardness. "God, Kurt, you're so fucking hot!"

Kurt moaned at the feel of his hand on himself and in anticipation of Noah's touch and he used that hand to guide himself into the waiting mouth. "Oooh, yes, babe, just like that… oh, yes!"

Noah clamped his big hands on Kurt's ass, grasping and kneading the firm flesh as he sucked greedily on Kurt's turgid flesh. The pre-come wasn't bitter like some he'd tasted and he was happy that Kurt tasted as good as he looked and felt. He hummed unconsciously in his enjoyment and then realized that every time he did it, Kurt shuddered and gasped. Kurt's hand on his head guided his movements minimally but that was enough for Noah to feel this deep down sense of possession.

He was Kurt's – there was no going back – and the way his body responded subconsciously to Kurt's bossiness revealed that he had a hitherto unknown kink for submissiveness. That kink responded fervently to Kurt's toppy attitude and he knew they'd never be bored in bed. His eyes closed as he sucked luxuriously, licking around the crown of the cock and then sinking his mouth back around it. His nose was almost touching Kurt's neatly-trimmed pubes and he felt his own cock leaking against his stomach.

All too soon Kurt pulled off but before he could protest, Kurt slid down until he was lying almost flat on Noah and kissed him ferociously. Noah moaned into the kiss and his body writhed and heaved under Kurt's relatively negligible weight. Although Kurt was just an inch shorter than he, he was considerably lighter, with a long, dancer's body and swimmer's muscles. Noah's hands roamed frenetically all over the luscious skin and he groaned at the friction Kurt's body brought to his pulsating cock.

Kurt slowed the kiss, breathing hard, and stared at Noah with darkened eyes. He sat up, his butt resting on Noah's thighs before reaching over to the bedside drawer and retrieving a condom. Noah lifted an eyebrow enquiringly when Kurt ignored the tube of lube and then relaxed when Kurt smiled softly.

"I'm still good from our earlier sessions, babe, no need to worry," and he leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Noah's full lips. "Besides, I want to feel it..."

Noah sighed into the kiss and then when Kurt started sliding the condom onto him he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Jesus! He'd thought sucking Kurt off would bring him but the feel of those strong slender hands on his heated flesh was pushing him closer to the edge than ever.

Kurt grinned as he watched Noah's struggle and he shifted forward a bit. When Noah felt Kurt's body weight shift, he opened his eyes, his lips parting in anticipation.

When Kurt had Noah's full attention, he slid two fingers within his own opening and gently scissored it apart. They groaned at the same time, Kurt at the feeling and Noah at the sight of Kurt's fingers disappearing into his own body. Noah would never, ever have thought of Kurt as a sensual, sexy lover but he was blowing his mind and right now he couldn't wait to feel his cock sliding into that hot body.

"Kurt, please, you're killing me," Noah panted and Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he settled above the other man's rigid, latex-covered dick.

"Don't worry, baby," Kurt muttered, "here it comes," and he sank in one long glide down upon the straining flesh.

Noah shouted as he curled up, his hands going to Kurt's hips as the other man's ass slammed down onto him. Kurt shuddered at the suddenness of his own action, the feeling almost of being forced open by the blunt-headed intruder and he stilled, waiting for his body to adjust.

They panted as they stared into each other's lust-filled eyes and Noah, with tremendous effort, strained up to capture Kurt's lips with his. They kissed and sucked greedily on each other, Kurt's arms going around Noah's shoulders and when he'd finally adjusted, he whispered to his lover, "_move!_"

Noah threw his head back and then, grasping Kurt's hips with bruising fingers, lunged up into the sweet heat of his body. His hips snapped up rapidly as Kurt bounced on him in counterpoint and if Noah had been watching this in a blue movie, he would have been marveling at the two actors' stamina. As it was, he felt as if his heart would hammer itself out of his chest and the sweat rolled off of him as he worked himself in and out of Kurt's body.

Kurt kept up a running stream of filthy words and loving exhortations for Noah to fuck him into next week, to make it so he couldn't walk for days, that sort of thing and Noah groaned as he felt warm lips nibbling at his neck and his earlobe.

He slowed his movements and then eased Kurt slowly off his cock, grinning at the way the blue eyes widened and then sharpened in protest. Kurt didn't have time or even breath to start complaining when Noah flipped him face downward and then drew his hips up so his butt was in the air. He lined himself up and plunged back in, taking great pleasure in making Kurt gasp and shudder as he was doing now.

Noah kept up a rapid pace, slamming into the fit body beneath him and Kurt had everything to do just to hold on for the ride. Finally, when both men thought their legs would give out before they came, Noah grabbed Kurt's cock and pumped it rapidly, the leaking pre-come easing the movement. Kurt yelled his head off and erupted, a string of curse words mixed in with a bunch of 'yeses' and 'oh gods!'

Noah came right after him as Kurt's spasming channel milked his orgasm from him and he slammed in once, twice and again before he stilled completely, his moans slowly dying away as his body emptied itself into the condom.

He didn't collapse onto Kurt this time because the smaller man was lying flat on his stomach in what Noah was sure was the wet spot. He grinned breathlessly as he discarded the condom and then shifted Kurt's boneless form over a bit so he could spoon him.

Their lungs were going like bellows as they tried to catch their breath and finally Kurt lifted his head to look blearily over his shoulder at Noah's smirking face. He grumbled and turned back to drop his wildly tousled head onto his pillow. Noah chuckled at his cute grumpiness and decided to tease him a bit.

"Hey, I seem to remember hearing a plea for you to be unable to sit for days, or some such. Was I mistaken?" and laughed when Kurt twitched his butt back against his limp prick. He rubbed his hand against Kurt's flat stomach and nuzzled his nose against the back of his damp neck. _God, I love this man_, he thought as his mind and body wallowed in the afterglow. He forgot that he was waiting for Kurt's snarky comeback and they both drifted into well-deserved sleep.

.

**A/N: This is part 1 of their sexy interlude and I felt like ending here with them all cozy and snuggly. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: This is the rest of their little interlude... and a much-needed conversation with Finn. I hope you continue to enjoy Kurt and Noah's interactions. Please review because you know I love to hear from you.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"Whoa, hey, sunshine, you have a party to go to, remember?" Kurt's light but slightly husky voice sounded annoyingly cheerful as Noah tried to snuggle back down into the bedclothes. He loved Kurt but right now he was being as annoying as fuck!

"I didn't say I was going… wanna sleep," Noah said with his face smushed into the pillow and groaned when Kurt yanked the covers off of him. "Please, babe, five more minutes?"

The very domesticity of the scene was not lost on Kurt and he bit his lips, emotions warring within him as he stared at the large, perfect body sprawled in his bed. What would it be like to wake up to this every day, he wondered. Would they still have mind-blowing sex after they had been together for six months, a year? Would Noah still want him five years from now… heck, one hour from now when he was face to bosom with Daria and her 'friends'?

Kurt slapped one firm butt and relented. "Okay, take ten while I jump into the shower for a quick wash. We'll have something light to eat and then you'll phone Daria for information, okay?"

Noah hummed happily although truthfully he was more awake than he'd let on. He'd simply wanted to know how Kurt would handle the situation because he himself was honestly not a morning person. He grinned as he watched with one eye as Kurt stalked towards his _en suite_. That ass… those legs… Noah sighed as he flopped over onto his back. He wondered if he ought to join Kurt and then decided against it. At the rate they were going, they would never leave the bed.

When Kurt got out of the shower, he strolled out drying his hair with a small towel but was, otherwise, completely naked. Noah's mouth dropped open as he stared, unable to help himself, at the picture of Kurt Hummel walking around naked as a jaybird. He started to grin and Kurt narrowed one visible eye at him. "What are you smirking at, Puckerman?"

Noah plastered an innocent look on his face as he slid out of the bed and came over to Kurt. "This is not smirking, sweetheart; this is me looking awestruck…" he dropped a kiss on one smooth shoulder, "and amazed…" and a kiss was placed on the other shoulder, "and totally smitten with you…"

Kurt waited for another kiss, maybe on the back of his neck and he turned impatiently, only to have his lips captured by Noah's waiting mouth. He moaned into the soft exploration, their tongues tangling and his heart stuttered at the sheer love and tenderness that one kiss could hold. He eased back and sighed, staring up into the soft smoky-grey eyes and admiring the thick dark lashes surrounding them.

When Noah raised an eyebrow enquiringly at the long scrutiny, Kurt smiled, his lips curving sweetly and he took a deep breath. "Noah, I-I…"

Noah shook his head, his face serious but his eyes holding such a deep understanding that Kurt's own eyes prickled.

"No, babe, you don't have to say anything yet, okay?" He pulled Kurt into him, wrapping his muscular arms around the lithe body and nuzzled his nose into the sweet-smelling neck. "When it's right – when the time's right – you probably won't even have to say it."

He heard Kurt sniffle and felt his head nod once and then he stepped back, ruffling the damp strands of hair that were sticking to the high forehead. "Hey, didn't you promise to feed me again, chef?"

Kurt grinned up at him, gratitude and something deeper shining in his azure eyes. "Why, yes, I believe I did – but only after you have a quick wash, yourself."

Noah stepped around him with a hard pat to one tempting bare cheek, chuckling as Kurt squeaked. "Okay, that's workable. See ya in fifteen!" and stepped into the bathroom.

He noticed that Kurt had left out a new razor for him and a brand new toothbrush and he smiled, shaking his head. As he went through his ablutions, taking care to make his chin as smooth as possible, his mind was filled with all they had done the night before and earlier that morning. He wanted Kurt to come with him to the Strando party but he had a feeling even his formidable charms wouldn't get Kurt to budge. Still, he grinned to himself as he scrubbed down quickly in the shower, it was worth it just to get Kurt flustered and pouting with his eyes flashing and shooting daggers. He was immensely glad that Kurt wasn't the type to hold grudges or he wouldn't have stood a chance. Hmmm, neither would have Karofsky, he remembered now and his mood dimmed slightly.

Fast on the heels of the Karofsky thought came Finn's words and Noah promised himself a good, swift kick in the ass for allowing the other man's words to get to him. He didn't know why he was so insecure when it came to Kurt but the fact remained. However, he knew Kurt was quite capable of kicking him to the curb if he hurt his feelings again… especially as it appeared that Kurt was starting to feel more for him.

Once more his feelings were buoyed as he thought of Kurt's amazing body and the equally amazing way that he enjoyed the things they did together. Boy, when Kurt let loose there was no stopping him and Noah's cock twitched at the thought of Kurt riding him earlier. He realized he was taking a bit longer than the fifteen minutes he'd told Kurt and he hopped out of the shower to wrap himself in a towel.

It was when he was drying off that it finally dawned on him that he needed to go home for fresh clothes. He almost slapped himself on the forehead; how could he forget that simple thing, he muttered as he pulled on his wrinkled jeans that Kurt had laid out on the couch for him. He pulled the jeans up over his bare behind and grinned, remembering the days in high school when he used to tell Finn that underwear was for wusses. The fact now was that he didn't want to put on the dirty boxer briefs on his clean body and he wondered if he should leave it behind. He decided to do that and shrugged into his Henley, smoothing his hands down the front to press out some of the wrinkles. _Yeah, good try, Noah,_ he muttered as he eyed his wrinkled state.

He bounded up the stairs, his nose twitching and his smile was wide as he saw Kurt, pert butt wiggling in cut-off jeans as he flipped pancakes while humming to the radio. Noah leaned against the kitchen door and surveyed the scene, noting that once again the kitchen table was set for two with tall glasses of what appeared to be apple juice and a crystal dish with succulent-looking bright red strawberries and dark purple grapes. A matching dish with butter was there, also, with a small silver-handled butter knife beside it and on the counter were two platters, one with sausages and rashers of bacon and the other with a stack of fluffy pancakes.

Kurt finally saw Noah as he turned to add the just-cooked flapjacks to the stack waiting on the counter and he smiled, his eyes shiny with happiness. Noah knew that if he valued his family jewels he would be smart not to make a wisecrack about housewives but he couldn't help thinking it. He eased away from the door frame, took up the platter of pancakes and leaned down to catch Kurt's lips in a lingering kiss.

"Mmmm, I love the way you taste," Kurt murmured against his mouth before stepping back. He grabbed the platter of sausages and a bottle of maple syrup and headed over to the table. Noah followed him, his eyes glued to the way Kurt's thighs and ass moved and almost stumbled when Kurt stopped abruptly.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Noah didn't know why Kurt had stopped so suddenly and looked at the table and back at the other man curiously before moving around him and placing the pancakes on the table. He looked up at Kurt, concerned but Kurt was grinning impishly at him.

Kurt shook his head and proceeded to take his seat, placing the platter of sausages between them. "Noah, you do know that when we're in public you can't ogle me like that, yeah?"

Noah stared at him, his eyebrows scrunching together. "When did I ogle you_ oh," he broke off and then grinned unashamedly. "How did you know I was staring anyway?" He held the platter of pancakes out to Kurt who selected two of them and then helped himself. He did the same with the platter of sausages ("beef, even though I know you don't keep kosher," Kurt pointed out), and continued to smirk into Kurt's bright blue eyes.

"Noah, you were practically scorching a path from my feet up to my butt, you were staring so hard!" Kurt's laughter rang out after he said that and then he shook his head admonishingly before spearing a piece of sausage and popping it into his mouth.

Noah watched him chew slowly and sensuously for a few seconds before turning his attention to his own food. They chatted and ate and poked fun at each other and when the last of the food was gone, they sat back and stared at each other.

Noah glanced away briefly before finally saying, "Will you come with me to the Strando party, please?"

Kurt eyed him before looking away, his eyes growing apologetic as he shook his head. "Babe, you know she didn't invite me …"

There was a short silence and then Noah sighed before nodding understandingly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Strando was a bit of a jerk in high school, not as bad as some but still… I get you. Okay, well, you know I have to swing by the condo to get changed… and then, after the party, can I take you out to dinner?"

Kurt's eyes widened and for some reason his cheeks pinked. Despite the mind-blowing sex they had indulged in, he hadn't equated what they were doing with actual dating but he was so on board with it!

"Yes, of course, I would love to go to dinner with you!" He nodded so rapidly that his hair flopped back and forth, making Noah laugh. He got up, came around to Kurt and pulled him up into his arms. "Okay, give me the Strando phone number and let me get on with this." He squinted at Kurt, a calculating look coming into his eyes. "You sure I need to go to this thing?"

Kurt slid his hands caressingly up Noah's tight biceps, loving the feel of the other man's arms around his waist and shook his head. "No, you don't absolutely have to but I think it's a good idea to get to know the other parents in a social setting… not just through school. So, yes, you should go, okay?"

Noah sighed and stepped aside so Kurt could go get the phone number; he would simply stop by the party just long enough to renew acquaintances with Strando and whichever former jocks were there and then cry off because of his date later that evening. He nodded to himself as Kurt came back with the number, smiling and dropping a kiss on the tousled hair. He dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Yes, hello, is this the Strando residence? Yeah, hi, it's Noah Puckerman and… yeah, 'Puck'!" He rolled his eyes as the male voice on the other end exclaimed loudly.

Kurt could hear the sounds but he couldn't make out the other man's words and he grinned broadly as he watched Noah wincing. Whether he was reacting to the man's words or the volume at which they were delivered, Kurt didn't know but he had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggles as he watched his hunk.

_His hunk_. Kurt sobered as he stood there and then he shook his head; now was not the time to start getting possessive. He and Noah were just starting out and who knew where this would lead. He thought sadly of his two aborted relationships, first with Blaine and then David and sighed cynically, telling himself that he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He would just go with the flow and simply enjoy his time with Noah.

He completely ignored the fact that his heart kept whispering '_denial ain't just a river, yadda, yadda'_.

He cleared the table and added their lunch things to the dishwasher, turning on the machine and wiping down the counters while he waited for Noah to finish on the phone. Finally, he heard what was definitely a fake laugh from Noah and he looked up and couldn't help grinning.

Noah grimaced at the crassness the man on the phone was spouting and he was determined he would just pop in for politeness' sake, no matter who was there and then make a quick escape. Once again he wished Kurt would be accompanying him but he knew he was right to cry off. He snapped the phone closed and turned to stare at a grinning Kurt. "What?"

Kurt sauntered up to him, slid his arms around his waist and kissed him… and kissed him… until Noah relaxed and returned the kisses. He eased back and sighed, pulling Kurt tighter into his arms and whispered, "I don't want to leave…"

Kurt chuckled and stepped back, moving off out of the kitchen and through the living room, stopping once before reaching the front door. "It shouldn't be too arduous, babe, just do what I do at gatherings where I wish I were somewhere else – just nod and smile."

Noah laughed and shook his head, grabbing Kurt's hand as they continued to the front door. As Kurt opened it, he leaned down for a quick kiss and said, "I'll pick you up by six-thirty; is that good?"

Kurt's eyes twinkled as he asked, "How should I dress? I mean, are we going to a barbecue joint, seafood, pasta, what? I have to organize my ensemble, you know," he grinned, batting his lashes.

Noah's eyes slid up Kurt's body and down again in such a slow, intense perusal that Kurt felt his cock twitch as he watched him. Damn, Noah Puckerman was one sexy beast, Kurt groaned as he waited for his answer.

"Dress sexy, semi-formal; where I'm taking you, you'll just love it." Noah's voice was a dark growl and he leaned forward to press a hard kiss to Kurt's slightly parted lips. "Later, beautiful," he muttered and stalked to his car, waving a hand over his head as he went.

Kurt licked his lips and panted, staring after him before discreetly adjusting the front of his cut-off jeans. As he closed the door slowly, watching Noah back out of his driveway, there was only one word on his dazed brain…

_Damn!_

.

**oOo**

**.**

Kurt spent the rest of the day cleaning up around the house, sorting through the lesson plans for the coming week and thinking about Noah… and Judith.

His chest had a funny warm little feeling to it when he thought about the two who had come into his life so unexpectedly and taken up residence in his heart so quickly. He was inclined to doubt the speed at which he and Noah had connected but the wise old soul within him shook it off. Life was too short to go around looking gift horses in the mouth and he was determined to see how far this thing with Noah would take them.

Kurt smiled as he thought of Judith and how happy he knew she would be if she found out about him and Noah. He wasn't unaware of the crush the little girl was developing on him and if he were honest, he could see himself as part of her and her dad's life for a long, long time.

He giggled to himself as he gathered up the soiled bedding and took them upstairs to the laundry. He'd just spent his first night and part of a day with Noah and here he was planning their lives already_. Pushy much, Hummel?_ he mocked himself even while he grinned happily.

Heading back downstairs to make up the bed with fresh linen, he mused on his life; how the unexpected detours so often led to even more interesting things than one had planned for oneself. As he thought about that he suddenly remembered an unpleasant task ahead of him.

Smoothing the fresh comforter on the bed, he grabbed his cell phone and went over to his couch, his fingers automatically hitting one of the speed dial buttons. When the line was picked up on the other end, he launched into a low-voiced tirade.

"Finn Hudson, you have a bloody nerve!"

Kurt put the phone on speaker so he could glare at it as if he were actually looking at Finn's face. He listened to his brother sputter in confusion and then barreled over him.

"What the hell do you mean by implying that I was making Noah nervous last Sunday? How old are you, you big doofus!?"

"Whoa, wait, Kurt, you know I didn't mean anything bad_!" Finn's voice was loud in the basement despite its size and Kurt relished the fact that he didn't back down immediately. It gave him even more reason to yell at the big idiot.

"I don't care if you meant anything bad, Finn! Are you still so homophobic – or you think Noah is homophobic – that I can't sit beside someone without you thinking they would freak out?"

"Look, calm down, I was only checking if Puck was okay, y'know?" Finn's voice dropped when he said Noah's nickname; Kurt wondered if he didn't want Rachel to know what they were arguing about.

"Well, Noah thought it was pretty damn weird after all this time that you are still hung up on this crush thing. Good God, Finn, grow up and get over it. Heaven knows, I have!"

He breathed hard in the silence that followed and then he heard a soft, contrite, "'m sorry, bro, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess, I, um, I guess I went overboard, huh?"

Kurt could never stay mad with Finn for long; the boy didn't have a vicious bone in his body. Kurt just wished he would think before he spoke more often and avoid the whole foot-in-mouth thing he had going on.

He sighed, saying more quietly, "Anyway, I managed to calm Noah down, especially after that whole 'crush' thing you threw at him."

There was silence again and this time Kurt almost slapped himself. Finn mightn't be the sharpest tool in the shed but he was completely stupid. Now, Kurt bit his lip and waited for the inevitable question.

"Uhm, Kurt, why would Puck be upset about what I said? I don't get it," Finn said now and Kurt could almost see the faint furrow that always appeared on his brow when he was trying to figure something out.

"Errr, I don't know? Heck, I asked him the same thing myself!" He grimaced as he realized he just might be digging himself in deeper. "Hey, you know what; I have some calls to make… In fact, I'm supposed to call dad and Carole in a bit. Talk to you later, Finn, and say hi to Rachel for me!"

Kurt ended the call rather abruptly and twisted his mouth in a little moue. Shit, he shouldn't have mentioned that the crush comment had upset Noah, he realized. Now Finn was going to be like a dog with a bone and he didn't know how Noah felt about them and taking their relationship public.

Relationship… Kurt paused at the word and then relaxed into the couch, suddenly wondering exactly what he and Noah were doing, what they were to each other. His features fell slightly as the uncomfortable thought floated upward in his mind that maybe Noah, presumed straight by all their friends and families, might want to keep everything on the down low.

Kurt didn't think he could go back in the closet for anyone but as he sat there, he gradually realized that, from Noah's every action, from his demeanor almost from the start, there was no indication that he wanted to hide what they had.

He smiled slowly, his eyes closing as he remembered how they'd pleasured each other just hours before in this very room and he looked over at the bed. It was pristine now with a rich burgundy duvet and bolster that he'd spent an inordinate amount of money on. If he were lucky, that bed wouldn't be too pristine after their date tonight and he grinned in anticipation.

Whatever he and Noah were to each other, he would wring every ounce of pleasure and happiness from the situation that he could. He could see himself falling – heck, he was halfway there – for the handsome single dad, the former bully and ex-jock turned musician and music teacher. Yes, he was looking forward to the night and whatever else came later.

Right now, he was going to soak in a long, hot luxurious bath and then he would find the sexiest outfit he had in his huge closet and he would knock Noah Puckerman back a step or two with his hotness.

Kurt laughed to himself and got to his feet, his heart light once more and suddenly the tune of an old song, probably by J-Lo, drifted through his mind and he sang softly: 'waiting for tonight, oh, when you would be here in my arms…!'

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: The song was Waiting For Tonight sung by Jennifer Lopez and seemed the sort of thing that a diva like Kurt would remember as he gets ready to go out on the town. I don't know how many people remember it but it was one of J-Lo's first hits and I quite liked it back then.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS, I LOVE 'EM!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: Wow, 57 reviews, 70 followers, OMG! Thank you so much for the enthusiasm you've shown for my little story. It means a lot that people are having fun with this, almost as much as I am. I hope to never disappoint you so here's part one of the date.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Noah pulled under the huge _porte-cochere_ of the Strando house and handed his keys to a parking valet. He scoffed at the thought of parking valets in cow town central, Lima, Ohio. He stepped up onto the beautifully-patterned brick front steps leading to a wide verandah-like porch before reaching the wide white door with its brass knocker. He didn't get a chance to knock because it was wrenched open and there was Daria Strando, resplendent in a flowing ivory chiffon-like dress that complemented her rich colouring. At least, Noah knew that is what Kurt would have thought. He himself was almost engulfed into her dangerously low _décolletage_ as she greeted him effusively as if he were a long lost friend… or lover.

"Puck, oh my God! You made it! Oh my God! Oh wow, don't you look hot!" Her voice was grating to his ear and he winced, quickly disguising it as a chuckle as he moved away from her clutches. She grasped his arm and almost yanked him across the threshold and turned to look at him again once they were inside the foyer of the huge house.

"Mmm, I don't know the label but that is one hot outfit, Puck," she purred, one long nail running down the front of his black Alexander Wang sweater. "All these lovely muscles… My, you've only got better over the years."

Noah smiled – well, he hoped it came across as a smile and not the grimace that it felt like – and wished he'd chosen something other than such a close-fitting top. He'd gone through his closet to come up with something that was both casual and classy and chosen one of his favorite shirts. The way Daria was eyeing him made him feel a little uncomfortable, considering this was her husband's house and he was supposedly somewhere nearby.

He grabbed her hand firmly but gently and decided to turn on the charm a bit. He smirked in that sexy way that used to work so well for him and stared into her wide eyes. "Well, I do work out a bit, especially now I'm a dad. Gotta stick around to see my baby girl grow up…"

He kept his voice quiet and slightly husky and grinned internally at the way her eyes seemed to glaze over. He raised an eyebrow and then sharpened his voice a bit. "So, your husband around? It would be good to see him again," and crossed his fingers behind him for the lie that was.

She seemed to shake herself out of a daze and then laughed in what she no doubt felt was an airy, sophisticated way. She waved one hand towards a door near the back of the gleaming foyer and grabbed his arm with the other.

"Oh, yes, everyone's out by the pool. I hope you brought swimwear – or not…" and laughed again as she tugged him along and out the door to what had to be one of the largest garden and pool areas Noah had seen in Lima. He didn't remember this house from his list of clients when he had his pool-cleaning business in high school. He would surely have remembered this pool with its faux-rocks at one end glistening under a cascade of water.

There were about forty people sitting or strolling around and only a few were in the pool. From their ages they seemed mostly to be people that Strando did business with and/or had known in school. When he'd thought of the Strando party he'd pictured some raucous 'girls gone wild' set up but this wasn't too bad.

Daria waved to a dark-haired man in expensive casual clothing talking to three older men and he excused himself and came over. Noah immediately remembered him as one of the meatheads from their football team and he pasted on a wider grin. He realised that this was Strando when he surged up and slipped one arm around Daria's waist, holding the other hand out to Noah.

"Puck, my man! Good to see you. I couldn't believe it when Doll-face here told me you were back in Lima… and with a kid, yet!" His loud, overly boisterous laugh was even more annoying up close than on the phone but Noah smiled and shook the hand, releasing it quickly and nodded.

"Yep, I'm teaching music at McKinley and got my kid enrolled at the kindergarten," Noah said blandly, his eyes sliding across Strando's, trying with every brain cell to remember the guy's first name. They'd had a habit of calling each other by their last names and he'd even forgotten that some of the guys even had first names.

Strando's eyes narrowed but his teeth gleamed as he stared at Noah. "Oh, yeah, yeah, you were one of those show choir kids. I remember now," he said heartily although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Clearly, he remembered far more about Noah than the other man did but before Noah could reply, Daria chirped up.

"Oh, Nicky, you remember Puck was on the football team with you!" She giggled as she batted her eyelashes at Noah. "We were certainly huge fans of his, the Cheerios, that is."

Noah groaned inwardly and affected a vaguely puzzled look as he turned to glance at her. "Yeah, wow, that was such a long time ago. Don't remember much; you know what they say: if you can remember it, you weren't doing it right."

There was an odd little silence in which Strando stared hard at him and Daria looked a little taken aback. Suddenly Strando barked a laugh and then he slapped Noah on the arm in a friendly manner and pulled him along as he moved off.

"Come on, let's get you a drink! There might be a couple of people here you remember, too," and with that the tension eased and Noah moved off with him with barely a glance back at a pouting Daria.

The afternoon wasn't as bad as Noah had expected it would be and he spent some time talking with a couple of business types who apparently remembered him from when he was a Titan. They had attended schools that McKinley's team had played and, like many former school athletes, spent a great deal of time recalling their 'glory days'.

Daria kept hanging around him, though, and every now and again Noah would look up to find her husband's eyes on them both. She spent a lot of time stroking his arm, batting her ridiculous lashes, licking her lips and made sure to squeeze herself into the chair next to his when they sat to eat.

The food was really good, catered no doubt, but Noah kept thinking about Kurt and how superior his food was. Despite the beautiful setting, the abundant food and liquor that flowed non-stop, Noah was fidgety, dying to get out of there and get back to Kurt. When the afternoon started to edge into evening and the group started to disperse with lots of insincere wishes that they should all keep in touch, Noah got ready to make his escape.

He looked around for somewhere to place the drink he'd been nursing and turned around, bumping into Daria who simpered up at him. "Oh, Puck, you aren't leaving just yet, are you?" Her pout was nowhere near as appealing as she clearly thought it was and Noah stared over her head to where her husband was seeing a few of his guests out.

"Uh, yeah, actually... I've got plans for later and I need to head out now if I don't want to be late." He smiled at her without showing any teeth and stepped around her but she moved closer, her breasts almost brushing against him.

"Well, she's a lucky girl, whoever she is. Maybe I know her?" Her lips had tightened a bit as he was speaking but she smiled now with her eyes wide and enquiring.

Noah laughed, genuinely amused and wondered how she would react if he told her the name of his date. He was saved from replying by Strando's return and he handed Daria his glass before turning to her husband, holding out his hand again.

"What, you leaving already?" Strando tried to look as if he actually wanted Noah to stay but he wasn't that good an actor. Noah grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah, hot date later, y'know, so I gotta go. Thanks for inviting me," he grinned, angling his body towards the house so his body language would force the other man to move with him. Sure enough, Strando – Nick – walked beside him as they headed back through the foyer and out the front door. The valet waiting out there dashed off to retrieve Noah's car and as he waited he looked up at the house. "You have a great house, man, really beautiful."

Bingo! For the first time since Noah arrived, Strando looked at him with anything approaching warmth. "Oh, thanks, my old man worked his butt off to move us into this when I was in school. I have a huge soft spot for it," he said now as they both looked up at its gleaming façade. Noah actually thought the design was a little overwrought but it was still a striking-looking building.

When his car pulled up and the valet jumped out, Noah moved down the broad steps and called out a final, "Thanks again, it was great!" and slid behind the wheel. Strando waved him off, a big grin on his face and Noah sighed, finally relaxing and his mind immediately went to the beautiful man who was waiting for him.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt took a deep breath as he opened the door, knowing that his colour was a little high but smiling through the sudden onset of shyness. His eyes widened as he took in Noah's outfit; a tight black sweater with a soft sheen to it was coupled with grey slacks, slim dark grey leather belt and shiny dress shoes. A long, black trench coat completed the outfit and Kurt's mind blanked. Mouth-watering was the only thing that registered in the one grey cell floating in Kurt's dazed mind.

Noah chuckled as he stepped past Kurt, shutting the door as it seemed Kurt had forgotten how. He was pleased with Kurt's reaction to him; it wasn't an ego thing, not really. He was so gone on Kurt he always felt a little off-kilter with him; to know that he did the same to Kurt just leveled the playing field a little, in his opinion.

He smiled down at his beautiful date and grasped his hands, holding them out to the side so he could properly feast his eyes on Kurt's own quite stunning ensemble.

Kurt ducked his head, feeling a little ridiculous that his latent shyness should choose this moment to surface. He knew he looked good but the way Noah was looking at him he wouldn't be surprised if he suggested they simply head back to bed.

He'd chosen a vibrant purple Alexander McQueen shirt with thin black scrollwork along the pointed collar and the edge of his cuffs and turned things up a notch with snug black leather D&G pants and knee-high black boots.

"Kurt, babe…" Noah's voice dwindled to silence as he stared at Kurt. Why was this man still in Lima and not walking the runways of Paris, Milan … New York? "Wow, you look… amazing!" he breathed, his voice soft as his eyes ran all the way from Kurt's gleaming dark hair to the tip of his sexy black boots.

Kurt laughed, his voice as soft as Noah's and he moved closer so that Noah automatically wrapped his arms around his waist. "You haven't greeted me properly yet, Noah," he murmured, his lips within tantalizing reach – and Noah happily obliged him.

He moaned into the sweet mouth and wrapped his tongue around Kurt's. He moved his hand to slide over the high, tight ass in the cool, smooth leather pants and wondered how he'd got so lucky. He loved the way Kurt felt in his arms and he absolutely loved Kurt's habit of playing with the hair at his nape when they kissed.

They pulled apart, only slightly breathless and smiled into each other's eyes. "Hi," Kurt whispered, punctuating his greeting with another lingering but closed-mouth kiss.

Noah, tightening his arms around him, pulled back slightly to smile down into the brilliant blue eyes. "Hi, yourself, beautiful."

Kurt stepped away and did a little fashion turn but stopped with his back to Noah. He looked back at him over his shoulders with his eyelids half lowered. "You did say sexy and semi-formal, right?"

Noah grinned and came up to slide his arms around him once more. He nuzzled the smooth cheek and then nibbled an earlobe. "And you certainly managed both," he muttered before stepping back and releasing him.

Kurt picked up a leather jacket that had slightly exaggerated shoulders and started shrugging into it, smiling as Noah moved to help him with it. When he was finished he turned around and Noah had to shake his head again.

Noah's admiring look made Kurt's smile broaden but he decided to shift the focus from himself. "Is that an Alexander Wang sweater you're wearing, Mr. Puckerman? My, your tastes have certainly improved from the letterman jacket-wearing days."

If his eyes hadn't been roaming so appreciatively over Noah, he would have thought Kurt was being sarcastic but there was only genuine admiration in the blue-green depths. He shrugged but smiled. "We all have to grow up sometime and living in New York for a time helped my tastes develop."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "It's interesting but my shirt is Alexander McQueen, from his very last collection… so we have something in common. I must say black definitely suits that slightly dangerous air you have about you," Kurt said teasingly although he was being sincere.

Noah grinned and as they continued bantering back and forth about their tastes in clothes, Kurt locked up and they headed out to the car. There was something exciting about this being their first official date and Noah was glad that he'd decided to head out of Lima. Kurt deserved to be shown off and the limited vision and mindset of the Lima-ites was not what Noah had in mind.

Now as he backed out of the driveway, he prepared himself to be tortured the whole way with Kurt trying to wheedle their destination out of him.

"Come on, Noah, I would tell you if I were taking you out instead," Kurt almost whined, his dignity preventing him from going full bore. He realized they were heading out of Lima as he recognized the highways, of course, but apart from the fact that it was somewhere sophisticated, he knew nothing.

"Relax, babe, just know that you will love this place. This restaurant is _the_ talk of the town, trust me." Noah reached over to grasp Kurt's hand and bring it to his lips.

* * *

Thirty minutes of steady driving brought them to what appeared to be an upscale business area and then Kurt got excited when they turned into the parking lot of a modern high-rise building. Its car park was, oddly for that time of night, nearly three-quarters full with all sorts of vehicles. Parking valets were seen to be scurrying about and Kurt turned to lift an eyebrow at Noah, smirking as he said, "Hmmm, valet parking, eh? Where have you taken me, Mr. Puckerman?"

His lilting voice, a little lower than his norm, did lots of naughty things to Noah's libido and before Kurt could turn to exit the vehicle, he snatched a quick kiss. He chuckled at the faintly startled look on his lover's face and told him: "When we get inside, you'll see, babe."

He handed his car keys to a kid who looked barely old enough to drive and he snarled at him without saying a word. The kids eyes widened and he gulped, slowing the dash he was about to make to jump behind the wheel. Kurt giggled and slapped Noah lightly on the arm.

"Come on, let the poor kid park the car in peace, 'Puck'," because Noah's action reminded him of their high school days. He waited for Noah to look down at him, smiled and batted his long lashes and then sauntered ahead of him, an extra little sway in his step.

Naturally, Noah forgot all about the kid and his car and hurried to catch up to Kurt by the building's entrance. He grabbed the door for him, smirking at Kurt's teasing look and they entered a whole different world.

The foyer of the building was all smoky glass, gleaming steel, ultra-modern paintings and objets d'art, making Kurt breathe happily in awe. Noah led them over to a bank of stainless steel doors behind which were elegantly appointed elevators. Noah pressed the button for the ninth floor and when the doors opened, he waved a hand for Kurt to precede him. Kurt, smirking at Noah's continued gallantry, murmured, "…and 'Puck' has left the building."

Noah laughed with him, shrugging as he slid an arm around Kurt's slender waist, pulling him close to him but before he could do anything, there was a 'ding!' and the lift doors parted. They stepped out into another foyer, this one with the faint odor of sizzling meat wafting to them and they grinned at each other. They were both more than ready for some good food. Noah once again opened the darkly-tinted glass doors for Kurt and they stepped inside the restaurant.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and his pink lips formed that 'o' that Noah so loved. He couldn't blame him; when he'd heard about this place, he'd gone online and checked it out. He would have sworn they were in some other city besides Westerville, Ohio, what with the high-end, cosmopolitan look of the place. The décor was in shades of red, gold and black, with accents of gold and green and dramatic kabuki masks adorned the walls in between the huge floor-to-ceiling tinted windows. The lighting was exquisitely modern, the little individual chandeliers looking as if they had come straight from Paris, France. All the linen was black and the chairs were upholstered in fabric that looked as if it cost the earth.

"Welcome to Agemasu, gentlemen, do you have a reservation?" A cool, slightly accented voice broke them from their awed inspection of the place and they turned to smile at the gorgeous Asian woman waiting politely on them at her podium.

Noah gave her his name at which she nodded, ticked something off in a huge book before her and then she snapped her fingers. A young waiter appeared at their elbows, almost startling Kurt with his sudden, near-silent approach and they were led to their intimate table for two. The place was huge but not crowded and the tables were spaced in such a way that servers could pass each other rapidly without fear of colliding.

Kurt breathed deeply in satisfaction, his eyes bright with the pleasure of being in such a beautiful setting and Noah congratulated himself on his choice of restaurants.

When they were seated, they were given a wine menu – not just a list – and they whispered and giggled as they decided on an _apéritif_ before dinner. They had no idea yet what they would be dining on so they decided to wait until then to choose a wine to go with their entrée.

"Goodness, Noah, how did you hear about this place?" Kurt had leaned forward to whisper but he realised that the spacious restaurant allowed for relatively private conversation without the fear of their neighbors overhearing them.

Noah smiled at him, pausing to survey Kurt's glowing face before replying. "A foodie friend in New York had read great things about this place and he knew I was from Lima so he told me. It's kind of pretty modern stuff but I really hope I'm not going to be served some teeny little portion on a huge plate!"

Kurt stifled a burst of laughter and shook his head. "Hey, the way to get around that is to order a bunch of those teeny little dishes; that way you're bound to get enough eventually."

They laughed together, taking pleasure in deriding those pretentious restaurants where diners paid more for being seen there than for the food. With this in mind they studied the menu their server had brought and decided to share a platter of Tsukemono (Pickled Vegetables) and one of assorted fresh spring rolls. The Gyoza Dumplings looked appealing so Kurt added that as well. The description said it was lightly fried beef and vegetables in crispy dumpling wraps so he figured Noah would enjoy that in particular.

They took their time enjoying their appetizers which arrived in a much shorter time than Kurt was accustomed to so he was immediately impressed with the service. They fed each other, giggling at the cliché romantic nature of their antics and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

The next two courses were combined when they decided on a huge Sashimi Salad which consisted of Tuna, Yellowtail, Salmon, Cucumber and Daikon on Gourmet Spring Mix with Ponzu Sauce and Sesame Oil. They spent as much time gazing at each other as they did at their food and Kurt knew he had never enjoyed a meal so much.

Kurt thought it was a good thing they'd gone through three courses already because Noah took forever to decide what he wanted from the list of entrées. Kurt didn't blame him because the choices were vast and all were mouthwatering. He decided fairly quickly on the Chicken Tempura but Noah, who was leaning towards a beef dish, couldn't seem to make up his mind.

Finally, when their server arrived to take their orders, Noah surprised Kurt when he decided to go with the Tonkatsu, lightly breaded and fried pork loin which was served with special Tonkatsu sauce. They chose a wine they were assured would complement both their choices and Kurt almost squirmed in anticipation.

The dishes were as delicious as their descriptions and Noah and Kurt ate, mostly in silence but with an undercurrent that kept them glancing at each other's eyes every so often. The clink of cutlery on plates and the occasional hum of pleasure was the most sounds that they made and when Kurt finally sat back, he took a sip of his wine and then smiled at his lover.

"I think I'll always remember this date, Noah," Kurt murmured as he leaned towards his companion. Noah, unable to help himself, stole a soft kiss, humming with the pleasure of Kurt's smooth lips on his.

Kurt flushed and pulled back, his eyes darting shyly about the room to see if they had been noticed. Noah grabbed one of his hands and leaned forward to catch his eyes.

"Babe, don't do that… I don't care who may be watching. I want to kiss you because you're beautiful and irresistible and I wish I'd stepped up years ago." Noah's voice was low and thrumming with sincerity and Kurt's eyes were riveted to his.

They stared at each other, lost in the silent conversation: I wish you had / I was afraid / I know / I love you.

They were brought out of their daze when the maître d' suddenly appeared at their table, smiling her beautiful but cool smile. "Is everything to your liking so far? Is there anything else we can get for you?"

Kurt blushed and looked away but Noah nodded firmly, a faint smile on his face as he told her everything was wonderful. She smirked then, aware of his underlying meaning and left after saying, "If there's anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

Noah chuckled at the way Kurt sipped his wine a little too fast, a sure indication of nerves. "Hey, babe, you okay?" He slid his hand back over Kurt's and squeezed it, relaxing a bit when Kurt beamed at him from behind his wine glass.

Kurt nodded and put down his glass. "I- I just realised that I_," he broke off and looked down at their hands, studying the contrast of their skin colour. He looked up and when Noah saw the seriousness in the blue-green depths, he just knew what Kurt was about to say.

"I know, sweetheart, I know…" and he squeezed Kurt's hand, not wanting him to say the words here, over the remains of their meal. When Kurt said the words he wanted to be holding him and a restaurant, as discreet as it was, just wasn't the right setting. He smiled softly as Kurt's eyes flew up to his, slightly wide but he nodded.

It wasn't long after that they decided they'd had enough and Noah indicated to their server that he wanted the bill. Soon afterwards, they were heading back out of the dark-tinted glass doors, Kurt's gushing appreciation to the maître d' causing Noah to chuckle.

"Come on, babe, the night's not over yet," Noah said now as he once again led Kurt to the bank of elevators. This time, when he pressed a button, it didn't have a number but the letter 'R'. Kurt raised an eyebrow enquiringly but Noah simply smiled and shook his head, "Just wait."

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? I just felt it was getting a little unwieldy and I wanted to spend more time describing Noah's surprise for Kurt. Please let me know how I'm doing. Reviews do make me so happy ***_**said in a cheesy Brit accent**_*****

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"_Come on, babe, the night's not over yet," Noah said now as he once again led Kurt to the bank of elevators. This time, when he pressed a button, it didn't have a number but the letter 'R'. Kurt raised an eyebrow enquiringly but Noah simply smiled and shook his head, "just wait."_

…

In less than thirty seconds the lift slid to a halt and the doors retracted, the men flinching slightly at the wave of music that met them. They stepped out onto what was clearly a roof garden turned into a nightclub and Kurt couldn't help the surprised burst of laughter that escaped him. The place was surreal with its towering pillars wrapped in faux ivy and overhead lattices strung with baby gel spotlights firing purple, green and bright white lights everywhere.

"Wow, oh, Noah, this is fantastic!" Kurt's shoulders and hips were already moving to the thumping music and he turned to his lover, his lips in a wide smile. "I love this!"

Noah laughed aloud now, turning to the bouncer at the door and handing over his credit card. The man swiped it, nodded at Noah with a smile and handed him two slender cards. Noah then ushered his shimmying lover forward into the heaving crowd, making sure to keep a hand on his hip. He could hear Kurt's laughter even over the music and he knew bringing him up here had been the right move.

The clientele of the club was a mix with quite a few seeming to be in their early to mid-20s mingling comfortably with thirty/forty-year-olds. Everyone was dressed in the height of fashion and Kurt felt as if he had been transported to a trendy club in the Big Apple. The deejay was burning up the place and kept the crowd moving with the very latest of club mixes and hot top 40 singles.

He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Noah's ear and yelled, "This is great!" grinning when Noah tried to snatch a quick kiss. He laughed at him, turned his back and bumped his ass against Noah's groin. No one in that crowd was going to even care that there were two men bumping and grinding on each other and for the next hour or so, they totally lost themselves in each other and the heavy beat of the music.

Kurt finally yelled to Noah that he needed a drink and they moved through the crowd, grinning their apologies as they bumped into the revelers and eventually ended up at the open-air bar. Even the drinks seemed to reflect the neon aesthetic of the club's lighting and Kurt laughed delightedly as the cute young bartender flirted with them while fixing their drinks.

What was unusual for a rooftop club but made perfect sense was that, over to one side, a huge barbecue area had been set up and the delicious smell of grilling meat enticed the partiers to take a break and get some food.

Kurt and Noah took their drinks over to the huge pit area and, after having selected several kebabs for themselves, found a table at which several other couples were sitting. The ambience was a fantastic mix of club and house party and Kurt grinned around the hot, succulent meat as he nodded to his companions.

They couldn't introduce themselves as the music was still hellishly loud but they all nodded cordially, several of the women eyeing Noah quite avidly. Kurt smirked and looked satisfied with himself, his eyes locking with one woman who just didn't seem to get the hint. He turned away from her when Noah leaned over and suddenly swooped in for a kiss.

Kurt giggled into the kiss, licking his lips as he leaned back and smiling sexily into Noah's heated eyes. They didn't speak but anyone could see that, had it not been for the other occupants' presence, they would probably have had their hands all over each other just then. Kurt eased back and flicked his eyes at their voyeurs before taking another bite of his cooling meat.

They finished eating but sat out a couple of the songs and then Noah tugged Kurt to his feet, sliding his hand to Kurt's ass as they moved back into the crowd. Kurt eyed him from beneath his lashes and bumped his shoulder into Noah's. He knew then that Noah was going to be a pretty possessive lover and he felt a little curl of heat take up residence in his stomach.

From then on they danced with their hands somewhere on the other's body and by the time they were finally ready to call it a night, they had graduated to nuzzling and kissing each other. They eased through the crowd once more, nodded at the bouncer and headed inside to the elevators, Kurt's head finding a comfortable spot on Noah's shoulder as they waited for the lift to arrive.

"Mmmm, this was wonderful, Noah, thank you…" his voice was husky, maybe a little tired and Noah dropped a little kiss on the slightly damp forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it… it was a pretty good night." He slid his hand to the small of Kurt's back when the elevator doors opened and they went inside, being joined at the last minute by another departing couple. They all stood in silence as they zipped down to the ground floor and Kurt grabbed his hand as they exited the lift. He was feeling really mellow from all the good food and the dancing – he loved going dancing – and now he was looking forward to falling into bed with the hot, handsome guy at his side.

They strolled over to Noah's car, now glittering with a light coating of moisture and Kurt shivered, just realizing how much cooler it had become. Noah got him situated quickly and then hopped in to turn on the heater. As they waited for the car to warm up, Kurt turned to him, his eyes slumberous and then they were kissing, a slow, deep kiss that was a foretaste of things to come.

Finally Noah eased back, his eyes glued to Kurt's wet, pink lips and then he put the car in gear and moved off. Kurt hummed to himself, his lips curved in a satisfied smile and stared at Noah's face illuminated by the car's sophisticated dashboard. He knew that both their minds were on what would happen later and he felt himself harden a bit in anticipation.

He leaned forward, punched the player button before settling back to enjoy the ride back to Lima and then slid his hand over to rest on Noah's muscled thigh. He felt it twitch but Noah said nothing; he just threw a glance over at Kurt and chuckled softly. Kurt sighed and let his head loll back against the seat, staring out at the sporadically illuminated landscape as they flew down the highway. He may have drifted off because it seemed that in no time they'd reached the exit for their hometown.

Stretching and yawning like a lithe cat, he glanced over at Noah who looked at him briefly before concentrating once more on the road. It could have seemed odd that they hadn't said anything to each other since leaving the club but the silence was comfortable, not strained at all. As Kurt thought that, he suddenly felt himself tense as he realised how close they were now to his home. He hadn't actually invited Noah to stay over again but he felt that the invitation was a tacit one, given the escalation in their relationship.

At last, Noah turned into Kurt's driveway and Kurt turned to him, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He eyed Noah from beneath his dark lashes and then smiled. Maybe he really ought to issue an official invitation, he mused, and took a deep breath.

Noah smiled softly at Kurt's seductive face and waited, the engine still running. He knew Kurt was gearing up to say something so he simply waited.

"So, stay with me tonight?" Kurt's voice was low, as caressing as the hand he laid on Noah's arm and he widened his eyes at him as if there had ever been any doubt as to the outcome of this night.

Noah chuckled and leaned forward to snatch a little kiss. "I had every intention," he murmured against the soft lips and kissed him harder. Kurt giggled into the kiss and then eased back, turning to open the door.

"Well, come on then!" He slid from the seat and shut the door, his eyes gleaming like a cat's in the dark. Noah shook his head, reached onto the back seat for the bag that he'd packed and then locked up the car. He followed Kurt up onto the steps and placed a hand on his ass as he waited for him to open the door.

Kurt's light protest at his action was so insincere Noah ignored it, squeezing the cheek that was warming his hand. Kurt opened the door and held it for him, closing and locking it before putting on the alarm. Noah turned to gaze at him, taking in his glowing face and then dropped his bag.

They moved into each other's arms without a word, just holding each other before Noah initiated the kiss. Kurt slid his arms up around his neck and sighed as he pulled back. Running his hands down Noah's muscular arms and reveling in their feel, he grasped one hand and led them downstairs, Noah only hanging back a second to grab his bag.

Somehow, as Kurt registered the bag in Noah's hand, a little fillip of nerves unsettled the curl of heat in his stomach. He glanced at the duffel bag in which he supposed Noah had only those things necessary for a sleepover. What he hadn't expected was to want, deep down, for Noah to have some things that he could leave there. For some reason he felt it would seem more permanent if he could look up and see some of his stuff hanging with his own things… or his toothbrush standing beside his in the holder on the bathroom counter.

He bit his lip and smiled, unknowingly intriguing Noah with the shyness of it and started to unhook his jacket. Noah had dropped the bag onto the leather couch and then just stood there, watching Kurt. They still didn't speak but when Kurt shrugged out of the jacket and turned to hang it up in his walk-in closet, Noah finally moved.

"Kurt," his whisper tickled the hair on the back of Kurt's neck and he shivered, turning just his head to look back at his lover before turning fully. His mouth was taken again and Kurt moaned as Noah's tongue slid against his. The kiss grew hotter, wetter and Kurt made a sound in the back of his throat that made Noah's pants tighten.

He growled and dropped his lips to Kurt's neck, nipping the warm, smooth flesh as his hands tightened on Kurt's hips. He knew he should let them undress but he felt as if he were starving for Kurt, as if his body was parched from being even a foot away from the other man.

Kurt shivered as the cool air in the basement touched the damp areas on his neck left by Noah's nibbling. He pressed a hand against the larger man's chest and stared into the dark eyes.

"Let's get out of all these clothes, babe, I want to feel you…" He bit his lower lip as he stared into Noah's eyes and then gazed at his full lips. Now that they were together, he wanted more than the hungry, almost ferocious sex they'd indulged in the night before. He wanted to take his time making love to Noah, to glut himself on him, to feast until he was drunk with it.

He stepped away with a little smile, his eyes lingering on Noah's mouth and turned back to the closet. He stepped inside and, as he was there, decided to undress fully, hanging up his clothes and taking the time to tamp down a bit on his ardor. He stepped back into the room, his eyes going to the bed and gaped as he watched Noah walk towards it.

Noah had removed every stitch of clothing and Kurt glanced over at the couch to see them spread out there, not quite haphazardly but nowhere as neatly as Kurt would have done. He turned back to stare at the beauty of muscles moving fluidly beneath caramel skin as Noah approached the bed and climbed up on it, his buttocks flexing as he did. Kurt took a deep breath and shook himself before moving towards him.

As he approached the bed, Noah reclined against the pillows, his eyes dark and sleepy-looking but for the hunger gleaming at Kurt from between dark lashes. Kurt stood by the bed, watching as a tanned hand came down to grasp the dark-flushed cock lying almost flat against Noah's washboard abs and Kurt swallowed hard.

Noah raised one eyebrow as if asking, "what are you waiting for?" and Kurt shook himself out of his daze to smile softly at him.

"I think _you_ are the beautiful one," he breathed as he knelt on the bed and then moved to straddle him, Noah's hands coming up to grasp his hips. For a second they held that position and then, on the next breath Kurt was wrapped in his arms, his body coming down fully on top of Noah's.

Their mouths met and melded, heat and moisture welding them into a writhing, moaning hungry creature of multiple arms and legs and sundry other appendages. Kurt couldn't get enough of Noah, groaning as his cock reveled in the friction their bodies caused. Noah's hands slid to Kurt's ass and squeezed and stroked, his eyes closing so as to focus more on his other senses.

As he squeezed Kurt to him, the pre-come making their bodies slip easier against each other, Kurt tore his mouth away to stare, gasping, into Noah's eyes. He'd been half hard the whole drive home and he knew it wouldn't be long before he slid into his first orgasm of the night.

"Noah, baby," he panted but Noah simply nodded in understanding. He too was close and the weight of Kurt, the friction of their cocks rubbing and sliding past each other was wearing on him too. He surged up and over, holding Kurt close as he rolled him beneath his larger body and plunged his tongue between his parted lips.

He bucked and drove down into the writhing, lithe body, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips and he swallowed Kurt's high-pitched moan as he started to come apart. He pulled his mouth away and stared at the face as beautiful as any fallen angel's and his hips stuttered as he felt his own orgasm burn in his lower back.

"Kurt, unh, Kurt…" he panted, although he was sure as Kurt jerked and clutched at him and hot fluid spread slickly between them, Kurt was too far gone to hear him. He slid his hands beneath Kurt's shoulders and jerked him towards him even as his hips plunged once and again and then he was coming…

Strong arms came up around his neck, clutching as Kurt plastered tiny, breathless kisses against Noah's neck as the larger man shuddered through his orgasm. Kurt's hips lifted in reflex to Noah's movements although he was thoroughly spent after his own climax and he breathed a huffy little laugh. Dropping his head back, he let his hands smooth along Noah's muscular shoulders and down his back, enjoying the ripple of muscles beneath the sweaty skin.

Noah finally collapsed beside Kurt, one arm swiping at some of their mingled fluids and he grinned as Kurt grimaced. "Wow, that was intense," he breathed, smirking at Kurt who narrowed his eyes at his actions. "Short… but intense."

Kurt couldn't help the sated little smile that hovered over his own lips but as he felt his eyelids begin to droop, he jerked himself upright, slapping at Noah's hip as he did so.

"Come on, big guy, there's no way we're sleeping like this," and he launched himself out of the bed and towards the much-needed shower.

It was Noah's turn to take in the magnificence of Kurt's form as his lover stalked away, oblivious to Noah's admiring stare. Kurt was almost as tall as he but nowhere as big but he was beautifully formed, Noah mused happily. The way his slender muscles moved beneath the creamy skin, the roll of his hips and the shifting of his buttocks as he walked; it all spelled trophy to Noah and as he leapt from the bed to follow him he knew this was a prize he was definitely keeping an eye on, he smirked to himself.

Suddenly, Kurt's voice, wavering with amusement, called to him. "So, Noah, what about Finn?"

Noah dashed into the _en suite_, his brow furrowed in confusion. He caught up to Kurt who had adjusted the temperature of the shower and was already stepping into the bath. Kurt made room for Noah behind him and held his face up to the soothing stream.

"Wha_ Finn? What are you talking about?" Noah stared at the back of Kurt's head; he admitted that his mind was still fuzzy from their sexy little interlude but... Finn?

"Yes, my brother, Finn! I had to tear him a new one about that whole 'making straight guys uncomfortable' thing he's still hung up on. Uhh!"

Noah absently moved Kurt to the side so that he could get under the shower and the two men soaped themselves and each other as they chatted, Noah wanting to punch Finn and Kurt more inclined to kick the insensitive clod.

When they'd dried off and made it back to the bed, they snuggled together a bit before Noah got serious. "Yeah, well, I don't know if I want to tell Finn anything, y'know, babe."

Kurt stretched his head back to look at his lover who was spooning him. "Huh? What, you want to keep this a secret from my family?"

Noah realized he was seconds away from completely pissing Kurt off and he hurried to reassure him. "N-no, babe! That's not what I mean at all."

Kurt hmphed and settled back down. "Then what exactly do you mean, Noah? What are we doing here?"

Noah stared up at the ceiling; he wanted Kurt to actually tell him how he felt before they made their – thing – public. "Well, what would you tell Finn that we are? Boyfriends?"

Kurt stilled and then shifted fully onto his back, turning his head to stare at Noah. He realized that, although he knew that Noah loved him, he himself hadn't clarified his feelings, strong though they were, at all. His eyes softened as he stared at the other man's profile.

He cleared his throat softly and then turned his head to stare up at the ceiling as well. As he began to speak, he reached his hand down to grasp Noah's.

"Well, if anyone asked – anyone meaning Finn, of course – I guess I'd say we were… boyfriends?"

Noah tightened his grip on Kurt's hand but didn't turn his head to look at him. "Yeah? Boyfriends, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, boyfriends. Actually, y'know, no."

"What?! No? Kurt_ what the…!" Noah sat up and stared at Kurt's impassive face, his smoky grey eyes wide.

Kurt turned his head, a little twinkle making itself apparent in his blue, blue eyes. He smile was luminescent as he said, "No, actually; I prefer 'lovers'."

Noah gaped at him for seconds before realizing that Kurt was teasing him. When it sank in, he pounced on Kurt and tickled him, making the smaller man squirm and giggle before breaking into loud belly laughs.

"Noah, Noah, oh my god! Stop, I'm going to pee myself. Ah-hah!" Kurt laughed and then sighed as Noah rolled back to his side of the bed, although he kept one hand on Kurt's gently heaving stomach.

They settled down again with Kurt snuggling into Noah's warmth, Noah's head resting on Kurt's thick hair.

"I started to say it earlier but it's better here," Kurt's whisper reached him and he closed his eyes tightly against a flood of emotion. "I think I'm falling for you, Noah…"

The silence was brief and then...

"Yeah, you 'think'…? When are you going to know for sure?" Noah's voice was soft and uncertain and Kurt turned his face up to his.

He lifted a hand to caress the handsome face, marveling again at the color of Noah's skin in contrast to his and he smiled at him. "Soon, baby, real soon."

Their lips met in a kiss devoid of lust but full of feeling. Noah sighed into it, his heart full, unable to stop himself wishing that soon would be like right now. He loved Kurt with everything that made him Noah Puckerman and he would shrivel and die if Kurt never got to the same page.

Eventually they pulled apart, Kurt's shining eyes staring into his, his warm breath tickling Noah's lips and they smiled. Noah's eyes fell to the soft pink lips, puffy from their earlier activities and his heart calmed as Kurt whispered, "soon."

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: As much as I love Kurt and Puck, I have to give Judith some love in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"Mr. Kurt, Mr. Kurt!"

Kurt grinned as Judith's piping little voice, even higher with excitement, reached him before he climbed completely out of her dad's car.

"Hi, Judith, had a good time?!" Kurt caught the child as she came hurtling down the shallow steps of her grandmother's house – well, her Aunt Sarah's now. He swung her up into his arms and grunted as her little arms nearly strangled his neck. "Oomph, I have to breathe, sweetheart!"

Judith giggled happily as she looked over Kurt's shoulder at her dad who was smiling at her as he got from behind the wheel.

"Hey, baby, were you good for Aunt Sarah, huh?" He came up behind the two of them and ruffled her hair, grinning as she laughed happily at him.

The door opened again and Sarah's voice preceded her arrival. "Oh, yes, she was just perfect. Hi, Kurt, Noah, come in, it's a little cool today."

She held the door open for them as they trooped inside, the scent of the Sunday dinner she was cooking filling the house.

"Hi, Sarah, we met years ago, didn't we," Kurt smiled at Noah's sister, remembering her from their high school graduation. She was a shorter, feminine version of her brother, her eyes the same smoky grey color and he smiled happily at her.

Noah closed the door behind them and watched as Kurt lowered Judith to the floor. She ran off immediately, telling him that she had something for him and then Kurt and Sarah stared at each other. Sarah had a slightly curious look on her face and Noah knew he was going to have to explain the recent developments to her as well.

Sarah plucked at her apron that she was wearing over a pretty floral blouse and blue jeans and chuckled. "I'm trying to get this roast done exactly like Mom's, Noah. We'll soon see how well I managed it."

They followed her into the kitchen and Kurt offered to help while Noah started taking dishes and plates out of a cupboard, presumably to start setting the table. He and Kurt brushed against each other while they worked, occasionally exchanging besotted smiles, oblivious to Sarah's shrewd gaze.

Judith had come in and climbed up on a chair at the kitchen table to show Kurt her artwork that she had made for him. When Kurt exclaimed admiringly over the drawing, Sarah chuckled as she checked the potatoes she'd had baking with the roast.

"Oh, all I've been hearing from Friday evening is 'Mr. Kurt said…' and 'Mr. Kurt did…'," she chuckled, quirking an eyebrow just like Noah did. She laughed louder when she saw Kurt blush and shook her head. "Yeah, my niece has a serious crush, Kurt!"

She and Noah laughed as Kurt ducked his head to smile encouragingly at Judith who was pointing out that the family she'd drawn was picnicking at the zoo they'd just visited.

They all worked together in a companionable atmosphere, Judith's little voice a pretty counterpoint to the grownups' lower tones. Soon, the dinner was ready and they moved to the dining room which Kurt noticed was decorated in a slightly older, darker style that he figured was their Mom's doing.

They sat down to eat, Sarah saying a short blessing before she asked Noah to carve the beef that was deliciously dark on the outside and a tender pink on the inside.

"Oh, Sarah, you have the knack, this looks delicious," Kurt complimented as he received, as the guest, the first slices of steaming meat. He sniffed appreciatively of the delicious aroma and grinned at Judith who was bouncing impatiently in the seat.

"Thank you, Kurt, I only hope it tastes as good as it looks," Sarah replied, nodding her thanks as Noah served her next. Then Judith got a couple of relatively thin slices of meat whereupon Sarah helped her with some potatoes and steamed vegetables.

Finally Noah sat and helped himself, smiling happily at his little family. Family was important to the Jewish community and even though he didn't go to temple much, he still considered himself relatively religious. He knew Kurt didn't believe in God but he understood where he was coming from and didn't hold it against him.

"Come on, Sarah, you know you're good. You're just fishing for compliments," he smiled as he teased his sister who he privately admitted was good but not as good as Kurt.

Brother and sister teased each other as they ate and Judith laughed delightedly at their antics. Her little face was shining and Kurt had to admit he couldn't recall the last time he felt so contented. He had been feeling quite mellow since this… thing… with Noah started and he sighed happily as he ate the simple but delicious fare.

"Mmmm, yes, Sarah, this is soooo good," he rolled his eyes as he swallowed a mouthful. "I like the way you use the herbs to flavor the potatoes. So good!"

Sarah grinned at him but nodded. "Yeah, it's our Mom's recipe, actually. She had a little box in the kitchen drawer that has a ton of recipes that she'd written out on cards over the years. I've been wading my way through them recently."

They chatted a while about cooking and favorite recipes, getting on like a house on fire and Noah realized that Sarah liked Kurt. He grinned down the table at Judith and winked at her, causing her to giggle just when she had a mouthful of milk.

Everyone chuckled as Kurt helped the little girl wipe away some of the milk that had dribbled onto her tee-shirt, Judith berating her dad for causing it. "No fair, daddy!" She laughed along with them as Noah hung his head, an obviously fake pout on his face.

Finally Sarah pushed away from the table, asking who was ready for dessert. That got an immediate 'yay!' from Judith, of course, and Kurt laughed as he rose to help Sarah take the dishes back to the kitchen.

"I did a rhubarb pie earlier this morning and Judith's been on pins and needles the whole day to jump into it," she said, directing Kurt as to where to put the platters of leftover meat and vegetables.

They worked together and in no time they were carrying dishes of pie and ice cream back to the dining room.

Kurt smiled as he hummed around the spoon full of cool, creamy goodness and winked at Judith before stealing a spoonful of ice-cream from Noah's dish. He and the little girl laughed their heads off as Noah moved his dish so far away from Kurt's reach that he himself had to lean out of his chair to eat the dessert.

All in all it was a lovely, light-hearted evening and when Noah nodded at Judith that she had to go get her backpack because it was time to go, the little girl looked sad for a minute. She bounced up from her chair and came around to hug her aunt Sarah, kissing her with sticky lips at which Sarah 'ewed!' teasingly.

"Uh, ice-cream lips! Go wash up, sweetie, and I'll get your things," she said to the little girl who laughed all the way to the downstairs bathroom. Sarah followed her out to go and get her sorted, leaving Kurt and Noah still seated at the dining table.

Noah immediately scooted closer to Kurt and took his mouth hungrily, the flavors of the ice cream mingling with his lover's intoxicatingly.

Kurt moaned at the sudden, deep kiss but he slid a hand up the back of Noah's neck, returning the kiss enthusiastically. When a sudden 'yay!' erupted behind them, Kurt moved back from Noah's hold and blushed vividly.

There behind them Judith was bouncing up and down and staring at them with wide bright eyes, her lips wide in a big smile. Her aunt was standing behind her, staring at them with a grin and a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Daddy kissed Mr. Kurt. Yay!" Judith yelled and ran toward them, launching herself into Kurt's lap. He caught her quickly before she slipped off the other side and then he looked back at Sarah, wondering what she would say.

Noah rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics but he grinned anyway. "Yes, Jude, I certainly did," he said, his tone teasing as he ruffled her hair. The little girl hugged Kurt but he returned it absently, his worried gaze still on Sarah's.

She walked fully into the room and grinned at Kurt before saying, "I was wondering how he managed to keep his hands to himself all afternoon!" and laughed when Kurt's eyes widened in confusion.

Sarah plucked Judith from his lap, allowing him to get up and then she scoffed at Kurt's 'deer caught in the headlights' expression. "Oh, please, Noah's only been talking about you for years now!"

She and Noah grinned at each other as Kurt's color deepened again. He looked from brother to sister and then shook his head. "I-I really had no idea…"

Sarah nodded, "And when this little one kept going on about 'Mr. Kurt' the whole time she's been here I said to myself, 'Uh huh, big bro finally grew a pair!'"

Noah groaned and hung his head, shaking it briefly before coming around them to slide an arm around Kurt's waist. "Sarah, I think you broke his brain; now what am I going to do with him?"

Three pairs of smoky grey Puckerman eyes stared at Kurt who finally got his brain back online enough to stutter: "Uh, thank you for dinner?"

They all laughed at him and Kurt finally relaxed, leaning forward to give Sarah a quick hug before she transferred Judith to his arms. The little girl looked as if she'd been told she was going to Disney World rather than home, the way she was beaming at them.

Noah hugged his sister, thanked her for dinner and having Judith over and they eventually headed outside into the crisp evening air.

"I'll call you, Sarah, love you," Noah said, waving from the car after settling Judith into her car seat. Kurt added his goodbyes, too, waving as the car backed out of the driveway. He grinned as Sarah threw kisses in an exaggerated manner, making loud 'mwah!' sounds as they left.

Kurt and Judith giggled as they watched her dwindling figure at the door and Noah muttered, 'crazy kid' as they drove away.

_This weekend has got to be the best ever_, Kurt thought to himself as he glanced at Noah's profile, taking in the way he was concentrating in the gathering gloom. He glanced over at Judith in the back and suddenly a feeling like déjà vu swept over him, causing him to gasp softly.

In his mind's eye he saw himself in the same position, clearly in the car with Noah and Judith but outside the windows he could see snow. The feeling came and went so abruptly but as he stared at Noah, he realized he'd had a glimpse – not of their past – but of their future.

He faced forward again, smiling to himself and a feeling of calm and utter contentment stole over him. He and Noah and Judith would be together, at least for the foreseeable future and without looking, he grabbed Noah's hand to squeeze it.

_I really do love him_, he thought now and smiled in the car's darkened interior as he winked at his vague reflection in the glass of the window.

.

**oOo**

.

That week passed in a haze for Kurt; he and Noah and sometimes Judith hung out, much to the little girl's delight almost every evening. Kurt felt as if he were living a dream, one he had barely acknowledged he'd had and he couldn't have been happier.

Well, there had been one not-so pleasant spot when, on Wednesday, Finn called him to tell him Noah had cornered him in the parking lot to demand he stop being an asshole to him, Kurt. Finn had sounded both confused and hurt before blurting out: "What's going on with you and Puck?"

Kurt had dodged the question and ended up inviting him and Rachel around for dinner the coming Sunday. He had hung up and then called Noah, telling him that he thought they should officially fill their family in on their altered status.

"I want you, Judith and Sarah to come to dinner on Sunday, okay? Then we can just say everything once – well, until I get a chance to tell my parents." Kurt had figured he'd see his dad and Carole at Thanksgiving and that was a good enough time to tell them.

"Okay, that sounds good, babe. Do you want me to bring anything over?" Noah was sitting on the sofa in his condo while Judith was lying on the floor concentrating on a coloring book.

Kurt smiled to himself and decided to tease his lover a bit. "Hmmm, I could say 'your sexy self' but I doubt that would be a dessert to everyone's taste."

Noah chuckled sexily in his ear and lowered his voice to purr, "You're definitely the dessert I would love to dip into every night, sweet lips," and broke into laughter as Kurt giggled.

They exchanged suggestive banter for a bit until Kurt, growing more serious, finally answered Noah's original question. "I don't know yet what I'll be preparing for dinner but I guess ice cream or cake won't go to waste."

Noah looked at his daughter as an idea occurred to him. "How about both – in one?"

Kurt paused before it registered what it meant. "Oh, an ice cream cake? That's great! I haven't had that in forever. Mmmm, I'm looking forward to that. Gosh, now I'll have to pull out all the stops to match that."

They chatted a little more before Kurt finally rang off, knowing that Noah would soon have to start Judith's bedtime routine.

"Tell Judith 'goodnight' for me, babe," he said, his voice soft and intimate, knowing how much Noah loved to listen to him talk.

"I will, babe, and you know how much I wish I could be there with you right now, right?" Noah's voice was slightly husky and a little shiver went through Kurt as he thought about it.

"Oh, yes, same here, sweetie. Uhm, what do you say we take Judith to the park tomorrow if it isn't too cool and then get something to eat?" Kurt had felt as if he were starving for Noah's touch, not having been with him since the day before.

Wednesday had been a staff meeting at the kindergarten that hadn't let out until fairly late. Kurt had pouted when he'd remembered it but it had been scheduled for a while and he couldn't get out of it. Noah had seemed a little put out but he'd understood. McKinley's staff meeting was coming up and he had to struggle to remember the date so as not to have it clash with a date with Kurt.

Now Noah nodded even though Kurt couldn't see and sighed, "Oh, yeah, babe, I'd love that. In fact, we could pick something up and come back to my place and we could… uh, hang out?"

Kurt chuckled at the questioning sound, knowing that 'hang out' in their case was a euphemism for 'make like bunnies after Jude had gone to bed'.

"I think that's a date, Mr. Puckerman, suh," Kurt drawled coyly and chuckled again when Noah laughed. "G'night, sweetie; dream of me, okay?"

Noah hummed softly, "You know I will, beautiful; sweet dreams."

When he hung up he saw Judith's eyes on him and he wondered how much of that she'd heard. He lifted an eyebrow at her but asked, "Ready for bed, baby doll?"

He got up and scooped her up, grinning as she squealed, "Daddy!" and giggled, pretending he was some big monster come to take her away. "I'm not done coloring!"

He tickled her and listened to her laugh as she squirmed but he didn't relinquish his hold as he walked towards the bathroom. Their bedtime routine hardly ever varied as someone had once told him kids needed stability and consistency and he had sworn he was going to be a better father than his had been.

He deposited her in the bathroom and instructed her to get undressed and in the tub while he went to retrieve her pajamas and robe. His heart was so full of love for her and now, for Kurt, that he wondered what he'd done to get this lucky.

Judith had the bath tub filling while she sat in it, singing loudly a song that she said Mr. Kurt had taught them and when he came back in and sat on the closed lid of the toilet she asked if he wanted to hear it. At his nod, she began:

Sing, sing a song  
Sing out loud sing out strong  
Sing of good things not bad  
Sing of happy not sad

Sing, sing a song  
Make it simple to last  
Your whole life long  
Don't worry that it's not good enough  
For anyone else to hear  
Just sing, sing a song

(Sing, sing a song)  
(Let the world sing along)  
(Sing of love there could be)  
(Sing for you and for me)

Sing, sing a song  
Make it simple to last  
Your whole life long  
Don't worry that it's not good enough  
For anyone else to hear  
Just sing, sing a song  
Just sing, sing a song

Puck cheered when she'd sung the whole song through, his eyes slightly teary as he watched his beautiful daughter's beaming face. Her pride at having sung the whole thing without any mistakes was palpable and he leaned over and kissed her damp forehead.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at him, her cheeks a little flushed from both the heat of the bath water and her daddy's praise. As she played with her wash rag, she looked up at her father from beneath damp, spiky lashes.

"I think Mr. Kurt is the nicest teacher ever."

Noah looked at her indulgently. Schoolchildren in England knew Judith thought the world of her 'Mr. Kurt' but he decided to play along.

"Yeah, why do you say that, baby girl?" He watched as she soaped herself diligently with the bubblegum-scented soap her aunt Sarah had got her and waited.

Judith cocked her head to the side as she'd seen grown-ups do and then nodded as if she'd come to a decision. "Well, he's pretty and he's nice and he never gets mad at us even when we make a mess and…"

Noah waited… and waited and then had to prompt her, "… and?"

Judith looked up at him with his own impish twinkle sparkling back at him in her smoky-grey eyes. "… and he likes to kiss you!"

Peals of childish laughter rang out in the enclosed space as Noah gaped at his daughter.

Judith finally looked at her dad, laughter still brimming in her eyes. "I know you like him a lot, daddy; Briony says only people who really like each other kiss like that."

Noah frowned and tilted his head to look curiously at her, wondering what she meant. "Like what?"

Judith looked at him with her eyes wide, a slightly incredulous expression in them. "Like in the movies, daddy!"

Noah choked back his laughter and nodded as if in understanding. "I see, like in the movies, huh? Well, uhm, you don't mind, do you?"

By this time Judith had started letting the bath water run out and was rinsing off with fresh water. She looked at him as if she'd wanted to roll her eyes but answered respectfully enough. "Of course not, it's Mr. Kurt. Duh!"

Noah excused himself to go and digest his daughter's far too grown-up take on his and Kurt's kissing and left her to get herself dried off and dressed. Damn, he thought, was I that… pushy… as a five-almost-six year old, he wondered.

As he himself got ready for bed later, he thought about having Kurt permanently with him and Judith. Would he want to live with them if he asked, or would he prefer to just keep dating? Noah had realized, when he realized he would have full custody of Judith, that deep down he was surprisingly old-fashioned. It could have been his Jewish heritage but he found that he wanted Kurt to be family in an official capacity.

He stared up at the ceiling for a while as his mind slowly turned over all the things he wanted to ask Kurt. When he was too sleepy to continue his ponderings, he punched his pillow a couple of times before settling down to lie on his side. He stared at the empty side of his bed and pictured Kurt there with Judith just down the hallway from them.

Noah smiled at the feeling of contentment within him. When would Ohio get with the program and recognize same-sex marriages, he grumbled as his eyes closed but he was too sleepy to be very angry at the state's hidebound, ingrained prejudices. No matter what anyone said, one day he was going to propose to Kurt… and Kurt was going to say yes.

Judith would see to it, he smiled to himself as he acknowledged his daughter was a budding little _shadchanit_*.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: The song, Sing, was written by Joe Raposo and made popular on Sesame Street. The Carpenters also did a version which I absolutely loved. *S**_**hadchanit**_** is the feminine Yiddish word for matchmaker, not 'yente' as so many people think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Finn stared at Puck as if he'd never seen him before, his forehead scrunched up in a frown that his wife thought was adorable and everyone else thought made him look half-witted or constipated.

"So, what, like you're gay now?"

Noah rolled his eyes but he was in too good a mood to be angry with his erstwhile best friend. "Yeah, you could say I'm gay for Kurt, dude. Simple," he said abruptly as his eyes followed Kurt and the way he was being so patient with Judith.

They were at the Hummel-Hudson residence for Sunday dinner, Kurt, Judith, Sarah and Rachel bustling about getting everything sorted. Noah and Finn were relaxing out of the way, only occasionally placing a dish on the table that had been handed to them by Kurt or the women.

Noah smiled softly as he watched Judith stare up at Kurt, a look of open adoration on her face. Children were so straightforward at her age; to her, Kurt was the best person in the world, next to her daddy and her aunty Sarah and she didn't care who knew. Noah chuckled as he observed the way the overlarge apron was folded around her sturdy little body, courtesy of Mr. Kurt.

Rachel, too, found the little girl really charming and sweet and, if Finn recognized that look in her eye, he was soon to be hounded again about starting a family. He sighed now and looked over at Puck who had a really soppy look on his face as he watched his brother.

"So, like, are you in love or something?" He flinched as he realized how very juvenile he sounded but this thing was kinda freaking him out. Puck was the original Lima badass, the man whore that all the other jocks had envied for his ability to score anything in a skirt. Furthermore, he had just come back to Lima and now, here he was, a look of lust and, if Finn wasn't wrong, love on his face.

Noah turned to look towards the kitchen before throwing Finn a glare. "Look, I care about your brother, okay? I think he cares about me too… in fact, I'll just say it: yes, I love Kurt!"

He was too annoyed to notice that the conversation in the kitchen had lulled and his voice had been louder than he'd thought. He eyed Finn in puzzlement as an odd little smirk slid across the other man's face. Since he was staring over Noah's shoulder, he turned to see what he was looking at and saw Kurt, Rachel, Sarah and Judith standing in the kitchen doorway.

Sarah chuckled as Noah stared at Kurt's face that was flushed either from the oven's heat – he was holding a platter with the most beautifully golden-brown chicken on it – or from what he'd just overheard.

Noah felt his cheeks warm but he rose, strode over to Kurt and removed the heavy platter, turning towards the elegantly appointed dining table and setting it in the middle. Kurt murmured his thanks as he glanced at Rachel who was smiling widely, looking just like the Cheshire cat and he rolled his eyes at her. Sarah nudged him and nodded approvingly.

"Well, it's about time we heard that out loud!" Everyone chuckled except Judith who simply bounced where she was standing just in front of Sarah.

"Uhm, well, everyone, time to eat!" Kurt smiled shyly at Noah as he removed the apron he was wearing and then did the same for Judith who beamed up at him.

They all slid into the chairs around the table and Finn sighed in happy appreciation of the multiple platters and bowls ranged before him. He didn't care who was in love with whom right now; he was hungry and the aroma of the food was seriously getting to him.

Noah shook his head with a tiny grin and then, before they could reach for the food, decided he wanted to say a few words. Kurt's brow wrinkled slightly but he nodded and waited for him to speak.

"I just want to say that I know you aren't religious, Kurt, but my ma, brought us up," and he glanced at Sarah who nodded and smiled at him, "to always say a blessing in thanks for the food before us."

Kurt brushed his hand with his and nodded. "Go ahead, I don't mind at all."

They all grew quiet as Noah said a grace that his mother had taught Sarah and him when they were little.

"_Ba__rukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam shehakol niyah bidvaro_. (Blessed are You, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, at whose word all came to be.)" He smiled as he finished and then he looked at Kurt.

"Will you carve or shall I," Kurt asked softly and when Noah nodded he turned to the others. "Well, bon appétit, everybody!"

There was soft laughter as Finn made a dive for the huge bowl which Kurt had filled with a savory rice pilaf. Noah carved and served the steaming, succulent chicken as Rachel helped herself to the variety of vegetarian dishes Kurt had prepared as well as the rice.

The soft sounds of people enjoying the good food blended with the clink of cutlery and in the background a quiet, instrumental CD played classical music. The ambience was one of familial comfort and Kurt ate his entire meal with a tiny smile on his face.

He found himself observing everyone as they ate and chatted, grinning when Finn reached for seconds and then, to Rachel's chagrin, thirds.

"Go ahead, Finn, I made extra just for you!"

Everyone laughed as Finn quite unconcernedly helped himself, winking as Judith stared at his plate in awe.

She piped up: "Is that why you're so tall, Mr. Finn?"

Finn smiled at the child as he shook his head. "Uh, no, not really. My dad was pretty tall, I heard, so I take after him. Do you want to be tall when you grow big?"

There ensued an amusing conversation between the tallest person in the room and the tiniest, the others looking between the unlikely pair with interest.

Suddenly, Judith looked from Finn to Rachel and blurted: "Are you Mr. Finn's wife?"

Rachel, quickly swallowing her mouthful, smiled and nodded quickly. "Oh, yes, and one day I hope we'll have an adorable little girl like you, won't we, Finn?"

Finn might be a little dense but he was no fool. He nodded vigorously but added, "or a little boy."

Rachel threw him a tiny glare but turned back to Judith who was now staring at her aunt Sarah. "Why'd you ask, Judith?" She was really quite curious because the little girl had turned out to be extremely smart and very observant. Rachel liked to think it was the fact that she was Jewish as an explanation for her precociousness.

Judith smiled up at her and then looked back to her aunt, her eyes twinkling. "You have Mr. Finn and daddy has Mr. Kurt. I think Aunt Sarah should have a boyfriend, too!"

Kurt's surprised chuckle was drowned out by Finn and Noah's loud guffaws while Rachel tittered and put her hand over her mouth. All eyes were, of course, turned towards Sarah who was now quite red in the face. She narrowed her eyes at her niece but relented when the little urchin grinned unrepentantly up at her.

Rachel, enjoying the whole exchange, suddenly said to Judith: "If you were only a little older, I could use you in my new play, y'know."

This brought all eyes to her and she shrugged, smiling as they all showed various levels of curiosity. She paused for effect and said, with one eyebrow raised: "Judith would have made a great Yente in my 'Fiddler on the Roof' production."

There was a tiny silence and everyone burst out laughing except for Finn who only managed to smile confusedly. Judith too only scrunched her little feathery eyebrows but then smiled as everyone looked so happy at what Ms. Rachel had said. She didn't know who this Yente was but she must be great if they all agreed with her.

The evening wore on as the group finished up their dinner, the meal was cleared away and, with the help of Rachel and Sarah, Kurt got the dishwasher loaded and running. It wasn't time for dessert yet – which Noah had brought, of course – so someone suggested playing board games and Judith bounced and clapped in absolute agreement with the plan.

They played Monopoly, a game that Judith wasn't so familiar with but she got the hang of it quickly, turning out to be a pretty ruthless landlord with nearly everyone under her thumb. Of course she got a fair bit of coaching from the grownups who were tickled to watch her little face tighten in concentration every time it was her turn to roll the dice.

By seven thirty they were ready for more food and Kurt hauled Noah with him to the kitchen to help him dish up the ice-cream cake. It had come from a bakery that they both loved and Kurt's mouth watered as he sliced into the cool, creamy, cakey confection. He hadn't realized he was sticking his tongue out of his mouth a little until Noah suddenly grabbed him, staring down hungrily at his mouth.

"Kurt_" he breathed and Kurt, his hands held out to the side so he wouldn't get ice cream on Noah's dark-green shirt, nearly swooned at the absolute hunger in his lover's voice.

He could do nothing but tilt his face up, presenting his mouth for Noah's ravenous kiss and they moaned into the heat and ferocity of it. Noah's hand slid around and down to cup Kurt's ass that looked particularly splendid that evening in a pair of mustard-colored jeans. He squeezed the muscular globes and groaned as the action brought Kurt's groin in to grind against his.

Kurt pulled back to stare up at Noah's face with wide eyes, the blue of which was almost eclipsed by the huge black pupils. Noah loved that look and his eyes dropped to the tempting mouth as Kurt licked his slightly swollen lips. Kurt took a deep breath and tried to smile as he tamped down on his rising ardor.

He breathed heavily as he stepped back from Noah's arms, just in time to hear Finn yell from the living room: "Hey, that ice cream's gonna turn into soup, soon!"

Noah gusted a short bark of laughter and rubbed his hand through his hair as he allowed Kurt to escape him. He stared darkly at Kurt and then stole a brief, sweet kiss before turning away to calm down a bit.

Kurt took a deep breath and, with a slightly shaking hand, dished up the last of the ice-cream cake. He cleared his throat and turned to Noah, saying a little huskily: "Help me with these, please?"

Noah smiled at him, love for the beautiful and talented man before him evident in his dark grey eyes. "Okay, so who gets which?" he asked, looking down at the small tray of four bowls. One was noticeably more full than the others and he grunted. "Okay, I know – this one's for Finn."

Kurt grinned at him and followed him out of the kitchen with the other two bowls. He flushed slightly as he handed one of the bowls to Sarah who stared pointedly at his puffy lips. Ignoring her, he planted himself on the love seat, trying to telepathically steer Noah to come and sit beside him but he needn't have worried. Noah, after serving the others and taking his own dish, came over and slid into the space beside Kurt, nudging his leg with his thigh and grinning at Kurt's shy glance at him.

The evening was a huge success and when it was nearing time for Judith's bedtime, everyone started making shuffling moves preparatory to leaving. Kurt, as host, thanked them for coming and Sarah rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"As if you could have kept me away after hearing what a dynamite cook you are!" She laughed at Kurt's surprised look and she tilted her chin in Noah's direction who, at the moment was helping Judith on with her little hooded coat. Kurt giggled and thanked her for the compliment, explaining that he was a bit of a foodie, himself.

He walked with everyone to the door, shooed Finn and Rachel out and hung back with Noah as Sarah took Judith's hand. The little girl waved vigorously at him and told him a bright thank you.

"See you in school tomorrow, Judith; sweet dreams," Kurt called to her, waving as she was assisted into Noah's car by his aunt. As he waved to Judith he felt himself being tugged out of view of the others by Noah and looked up askance.

Noah kissed him.

Kurt hummed into the kiss, his hand going to the back of Noah's neck and when the other man held his waist and brought him in closer to his hardening body, Kurt reluctantly pulled back. They rested their foreheads against each other's and Kurt sighed, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Mmmm, Noah, I wish you could stay…" His voice was that soft yet lower register that Noah was coming to think of as his favorite.

He sighed and then hugged Kurt tightly to him before stepping back. Much more of this and Sarah would probably start honking the horn. "Yeah, me too, babe; me too."

With a final nip to Kurt's luscious lower lip, he pulled back reluctantly, buttoned up his coat and headed down the front steps to his car. He stopped to wave at Kurt just before sliding into the driver's seat, a soft smile wreathing his lips.

Kurt waved as he watched him reverse down the driveway and when the car had straightened up and Noah had given him a little toot for a salute, he grinned and shut the door. As he locked it and put on the alarm he thought how wonderful it was to have had so many other people in the house again.

He never thought of himself as needing other people around to be happy but ever since Noah and Judith's descent onto his life, he found himself being more relaxed at the thought of sharing himself with others.

'_Ah, Noah,'_ he sighed as he turned off most of the lights and then headed down to his suite in the basement, _'you don't know it but I think you've changed me for good.'_ He smiled because his thoughts reminded him of one of his favorite show tunes so, of course, it got stuck in his head the whole night, right through his sleep and into the next morning.

.

**oOo**

.

That Thursday, Kurt and Noah's idyllic little love life got an unexpected and unpleasant jolt in the form of one overly-endowed and intellectually-challenged individual.

"Oh, hi, Kurt! Kurt, over here!"

Kurt spun around, his eyes widening in surprise and then narrowing in displeasure as he watched Daria Strando teeter and totter towards him on her outrageous heels. _Louboutins were not meant for the likes of you_, Kurt thought bitchily as he waited for the woman to reach him. "Oh, hi, Daria, how may I help you?"

His visage was pure ice although his lovely voice was pleasant. After all, this woman had done nothing to him, nothing at all, if you didn't count drooling over his man. Still, he couldn't seriously blame her as Noah was one fine specimen as anyone with eyes and half a brain cell could tell. Also, Daria apparently remembered a whole lot more about her time as a Cheerio than Noah did and for this Kurt could never be truly comfortable around her.

Daria eyed Kurt as she approached, ignoring the little stab of envy as she noticed the way the dress pants Kurt was wearing hugged his slender hips and showed the curves and musculature of his long legs. She'd always felt a little uncomfortable around him and she was the last to say she was homophobic but something about Kurt's tall, slender body and pretty face with those unusual blue-green eyes made her want to lose weight and stop tanning.

She smiled widely now, showing off her expensive orthodontic work and grabbed Kurt's arm to walk with him towards the staff room. She'd had a brain wave while Nick was doing his husbandly duty on her body that morning and now she couldn't wait to run it by Kurt.

When they reached the staff room, Kurt held the door for her, only just refraining from rolling his eyes as she simpered at him. She really couldn't help herself, he muttered, even if she knew, like everyone else, that he was gay.

"Thank you, such a gentleman you are!" She tittered inanely and seated herself at a table away from the center of the room. "Mmm, here is what I thought of this morning as I was… uhm, okay, this is what I thought of."

Kurt had pulled out his chair and sat at such an angle that he was facing more towards the staff room than towards her. She definitely wasn't smart enough to tell that his body language screamed that he wanted to be anywhere but there listening to her so she plowed on.

"Since the fall is here, I was thinking about a Fall slash pre-Halloween party! What do you think?"

Kurt looked at her, hiding his surprise and curiosity. Why was she telling him about this? He wasn't on the school's PTO that handled special events like fund-raisers so he admitted he was curious.

He nodded slowly as he spoke, keeping his eyes on her widely smiling face. "Okaaay, a fall party; that's a good idea. Why are you telling me about it? The vice principal handles the schedule for school functions, you know."

Her eyes widened and then she chuckled. "Oh, no, no, this is not a school thing. I'm planning it for me – well, little Mario, really."

Kurt stared at her calculatingly and his stomach clenched unpleasantly. Somehow, deep inside, he just knew that this had something to do with Noah. He breathed in deeply and said as calmly as possible even though his ire was causing him to flush a bit, "Right – and you want me to…"

He let his voice trail off as he watched her lick her frosted pink lips that clashed so horribly with her over-tanned skin. She batted her lashes and giggled before leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially: "I want you to invite Noah – and his daughter, you see. I didn't get his number when he came over on Saturday."

She glanced down coyly and tapped the table top with one long fingernail and Kurt eyed it distastefully. His voice was a little sharper as he asked: "So, what, it's just Mr. Puckerman and his daughter that will be coming to this… fall party, then."

"Oh, no, no, of course not! Oh, Kurt, you're so funny!" She laughed, her eyes twinkling as she shook her head. "No, I'm inviting a bunch of other parents, too. Where'd be the fun in that with just one man…"

Her voice trailed off and a faint reddish blush crept up her throat and onto her face and Kurt looked away, swallowing the nausea as he could almost read her mind after that thoughtless comment. His wandering gaze caught sight of Marcy in the group of teachers who were straggling in and she caught his eye, smiling as she came towards them.

However, she stopped short and turned to seat herself at the next table, after having recognized that Kurt was sitting with Daria Strando. She was an avid volunteer but not many of the staff took the woman seriously. How could they when her choice in attire left so much to be desired. This was, after all, Lima, Ohio and the woman dressed as if she were poolside at some swanky Malibu residence.

Kurt and Daria weathered the odd little silence before she cleared her throat and grinned again. "Wow, Kurt, it seems I'm always putting you on the spot to give Puck my invitations. Erm, what if you just gave me his number? That way I wouldn't have to keep troubling you."

She and Kurt smiled insincerely at each other and then she pouted as the smile dropped abruptly from Kurt's face. He shook his head, preparing to get up and told her: "I really can't do that, Daria, but I will pass on the invitation… again." With a sharp little nod he rose, leaving her to watch him stride towards Marcy who had been watching the exchange curiously.

"Oh, Kurt, this time you're invited; you and the other teachers, that is," Daria called after him and Kurt simply nodded and waved over his head as he joined Marcy at her table. He let out an annoyed huff as he sat down, a slight frown marring his high, pale forehead.

"Hey, what was all that about, if I might ask?" Marcy's voice was light but Kurt detected a note of amusement. He snorted softly and then shook his head.

"Oh, Daria is having a fall party, she says, to which we are all invited."

Marcy tilted her head, a little confused now. "And? There has to be more to it for you to look as if you have a bad taste in your mouth."

Kurt stared at her, wondering how much he should say and then shrugged. "Well, it's just that she wants me to invite Noah… and Judith."

His assistant's face still held that hint of curiosity mixed with confusion and she wiggled her hand to indicate that he should go on because there must be more than just an invitation to a party to have him in a snit.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then pouted, folding his arms across his chest, unknowingly causing his biceps in the tight blue sweater to bulge. Her eyes flickered down to them and then back up to his face and Kurt wondered what that was about. He sighed and finally gritted out: "I think she's doing it just to get close to Noah… again."

He bit his lip and looked down, avoiding her perceptive gaze and waited for her comment. It wasn't long in coming and Kurt wished the first morning bell would go.

"Okay, so, hot mama over there is lusty for the hunky Mr. Puckerman and you are annoyed… why?" The amusement had definitely grown in her voice and Kurt flushed as he threw a little glare at her. He didn't get to answer because she suddenly sat up straight, her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh, my goodness. You like him!"

"Shhhh, are you crazy, woman?!" Kurt hissed as he leaned towards her even while glancing frantically around the staff room. The other occupants were oblivious, though, going about their business as they prepared for their first classes.

Marcy grinned maniacally and leaned forward to grit out: "I wondered about that crazy tension between you two on the field trip but it really hadn't occurred to me that… Ha, this is great!"

Kurt eyed her suspiciously and sneered. "What – did you forget your meds? What tension?" He hoped that by acting clueless he could derail her train of thought but no such luck.

She laughed as she eyed him, taking in the flush on his fair face. He really was unfairly attractive she thought as she studied him and then a thought popped up.

"So, wait, I was right that first day? Mr. Puckerman is gay? Damn, I hate when I'm right!"

Just then the first bell went and in the general hustle and bustle Kurt and Marcy headed out to their classroom, Marcy eyeing Kurt every few seconds and grinning at him. Kurt tilted his nose into the air, muttering beneath his breath and ignored her when she finally laughed.

When they reached their classroom, they waited for the hall monitors to usher the little ones into their respective classrooms and then Kurt held the door for Marcy, allowing her to precede him.

He rolled his eyes at her antics as she smirked up at him when she passed.

"Boy, this is going to be as much fun as the Housewives of Orange County. Oh, yes, bring it on, ladies!"

Kurt gritted his teeth but couldn't help a little snicker from leaving him. After all, he'd always thought that Daria belonged on one of those ridiculous so-called reality shows. However, he did not see himself as any of those idle women with too much time on their hands. Still, Marcy's amusement at his expense didn't bother him at all.

The only thing that bothered him right now was the thought of Noah having to dodge the woman's claws without outing himself.

'_Oy vey,_' he thought tiredly as he turned to the class, his eyes falling immediately on Judith's shining face and his heart lifted a bit as she gave him a cute little wave from her desk. _'Life certainly got interesting in a hurry.'_

"Okay, my little pumpkins, today we're going to study leaves." He grinned as he realized he was happy and these bright ones were playing a huge part in his current state of mind. "Who can tell me why leaves change their colors in the fall?"

Hands waved frantically as they remembered not to shout and Kurt and Marcy continued with the job of helping to enlighten little minds. For the moment the problem of the pushy Mrs. Strando was shelved and they immersed themselves for the day in much more pleasant challenges.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Thank you all, so very much. I'm feeling the love! Stay with me, guys, and I'll definitely make it worth your while.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Noah sighed in annoyance at the message Kurt had left on Friday morning. Kurt had sounded a little snippy and he understood; still it wasn't his fault that Daria Strando was hot for him. He hadn't led her on at the party and he hoped that was not what Kurt was upset about.

Once again they were going on a date, this time to a place of Kurt's choosing and he'd got Jamie to babysit for him. Rachel had offered when Finn – the big-mouthed twit – had told her after overhearing Puck on the phone. He had declined the offer quite politely, telling her that Judith liked when Jamie came over as she rolled around on the floor with her before bath time.

As he got ready for the date he wondered how he could squeeze in some one-on-one time – okay, making out time – with his gorgeous lover as he was so horny after not being with him in days. He was hungry for Kurt's feel and taste and he hoped he wouldn't have to spend a portion of their date assuring his lover of his indifference towards the Strando woman.

By the time Kurt came around to pick him up, he was in a much better frame of mind, having watched Judith and Jamie chase each other around the living room, laughing and yelling. He left money for them to get pizza and assured Jamie that he would be back by ten o'clock the latest. Her mother would pick her up again and he was really grateful for how accommodating she was.

When Kurt rang his doorbell, Noah hurried to open it, stepping out quickly before Judith could catch a glimpse of Kurt. If she did, they would spend long minutes with her engaging 'Mr. Kurt' in a rambling conversation about her activities. He loved the way she loved Kurt but he just wanted alone time with his delicious – boyfriend? – without having to restrain himself.

Kurt grinned, surprised at the way Noah had lunged out the door and he guessed the reason immediately. He pretended that he was going to reopen the door to say 'hi' to Judith and laughed when Noah grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hi, Noah, happy to see me?" His voice was a purr as he smiled teasingly at the other man. He gasped as his mouth was taken in a brief, hard kiss and he stared at Noah, his eyes wide. "Okay, then, I guess we better leave…"

Noah grinned as he dragged Kurt towards the elevator. "I can't wait to get you alone, babe; it's been like forever!"

Kurt stared at him again and then burst out laughing. "Sheesh, what are you, like 17 again?"

Noah backed him up to the wall by the elevator doors, grinding his body against Kurt and enjoying the gasp of arousal that escaped him. He dipped his mouth to Kurt's neck and licked a stripe up towards his earlobe before murmuring. "You make me feel 17 again, that's what."

Kurt pushed him away and shook his head as if at a naughty little boy. "Baby, you have to wait to get dessert, you know that." He slipped under Noah's arms that had been bracketing him and dashed into the elevator that had arrived unbeknownst to the other man. "Are you coming… or what?"

Noah grinned at his playful lover and sauntered into the elevator to join him. "Not yet, apparently."

Kurt laughed at him before moving back into his arms, pressing his lips against Noah's as the doors closed.

By the time they reached the foyer, however, they had separated, trying to look presentable to anyone that might be waiting on the elevator.

Kurt chuckled, grabbed Noah's hands and headed out to the parking lot. When they settled into the car, Noah glanced curiously at Kurt.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going on this fine Friday night?"

Kurt shook his head no. "This is payback, sweetie, oh yes," and he smirked at Noah's tiny pout. "You know you look just like Judith when you do that, right?"

Noah straightened his face as he threw Kurt a haughty look. "Who do you think she learned it from?"

* * *

Kurt and Noah chatted and laughed as Kurt drove them for roughly 20 minutes, Noah trying all the time to figure out where they were going. Finally Kurt turned into the parking lot of a low, rustic-looking building and grinned at Noah as he parked.

"Welcome to the best little steakhouse in all of Ohio!" He grinned as Noah looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. The building looked like a remake of an old ranch house, complete with long wooden rails where you could imagine cowboys of days past hitching the reins of their horses. He turned back to Kurt with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh, I never took you for an old-west-loving type… more New York or L.A., I suppose."

Kurt grinned at him as they got out and he locked the car with a click of his key-ring. "Ah, I have hidden depths, cowboy."

Noah sauntered up to him, his hands shoved deep into his front pockets so that the placket strained across his considerable package. Kurt's eyes were riveted until Puck bumped his shoulder with his.

"Those are depths I've got a vested interest in, sweetlips," he said with an exaggerated cowboy twang. They laughed as they stepped up onto the planks of the boardwalk and Kurt moved ahead to push open the heavy wooden door.

Noah stopped just behind Kurt and tried to adjust to the barrage of sound made up of people laughing, chatting, shouting orders and someone plonking on a piano that needed some tuning. Kurt laughed at Noah's amazed expression and nodded when he leaned in to say directly into Kurt's ear: "Damn, I feel as if I've gone back in time!"

He watched the – he assumed they were servers – girls in the shortest daisy dukes he'd ever seen with their red-checked blouses tied beneath ample bosoms. The whole place was a cliché on a scale he'd never seen before and he couldn't help enjoying it. He almost expected to see sawdust on the floor and a madam sitting at one of the small round tables watching her 'girls' with a hawk's eye.

"Come on, there's an empty table over there!" Kurt had to yell and he dragged him behind him towards the back that was a little darker than the rest of the room. Noah's eyes fell to the way Kurt's jeans hugged his ass lovingly and he felt a surge of pride that he was with him. Kurt strutted towards the table with his head up and his chin stuck out, practically daring anyone to say anything to him and damn, but he was hot!

The place was crowded but not overly so and as Noah wound his way between the tables and around the servers, he thought he recognized a couple of faces. He was distracted, however, by the sight of not only a jukebox but a small raised dais with a microphone stand before it. Oh no, he groaned, not karaoke!

By the time he caught up to Kurt, the other man was seated and looking about quite perkily. Noah wondered if he could get away with spinning his chair around and straddling it in a macho fashion but he gave up that idea for sitting closer to Kurt.

"What's this place called, babe?" He had to lean closer to talk but he didn't mind because Kurt didn't only look good, he smelled great, too. Noah wanted nothing so much as to nibble on the smooth collar bones peaking over the white vest Kurt was wearing beneath his tight blue button up shirt.

Kurt saw the way Noah's eyes kept straying down to his shirt that he'd left unbuttoned at the top and he grinned at him. "Stop undressing me, Noah, it's positively indecent." He grinned as Noah's eyes jerked up to his. "This is called 'Shorty's' but they don't need a sign because everyone around here knows about it."

Noah sat back and it was then that the delightful odor of barbecued meat finally registered. He was about to ask Kurt how often he came here when a server sauntered (well, parts of her bounced) up to them and she asked quite animatedly what kind of beer they wanted. Apparently they didn't offer anything else although Noah would have thought whiskey would have been on offer, given the setting.

Kurt ordered two of what they had on tap and Noah nodded his affirmative. She smiled, popped her gum (lord, the cliché was killing him) and told them they'd be right up and then she would take their orders.

"I suppose there's only beef on offer here as well?" Noah knew he was being a little supercilious but he just couldn't seem to help it. Kurt grinned at him and nodded.

"Oh, yes, but this is barbecue the likes of which you have never had, I wager."

Noah's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Kurt before guffawing. "'Wager'? Are we going to talk all 'cowboy' the whole night, babe?"

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, genuinely amused by Noah being thrown off balance by the ambiance of the place.

"No, I don't reckon you do, big guy," Kurt said mockingly and watched as Noah cracked up. He joined him and then they finally sobered, Noah looking around appreciatively.

"It's actually not too bad, once you get over the culture shock," he said now and then looked up as the bounce returned with their beer. She placed two large, brimming steins before them and then flicked the menu that she had been carrying out from under arm. She placed it before Noah with a flirty little look and told him to take his 'tahm'. Kurt choked back his sudden laughter and watched as Noah's eyebrows flew up at her twang. He cleared his throat and, without looking at Kurt ordered two rib-eyes and a double order of fries for both of them. He didn't know why they had a menu when all they served was beef but he guessed there were different sizes of steak one could order.

She whisked the menu away when he had finished and winked at him before strutting away, her backside swaying exaggeratedly for their benefit. Well, Kurt's benefit because Noah was sitting with his back to her but, of course, it was lost on Kurt. He had eyes only for Noah who was looking particularly sexy in black jeans and a black shirt opened to show part of his chest and a silver and turquoise pendant on a black cord.

Kurt sipped his beer and pretended to ignore the way Noah was eye-fucking him from across the small round table and licked his lips delicately when he was done drinking. Noah's eyes were riveted then to his lips and Kurt curved them in a little smile.

"So, does that eye-catching pendant have a special meaning?" He lifted his eyes seductively after pointedly staring at the pendant.

Noah leered at him. "Not particularly. I just like the way it looks."

Kurt smirked back at him, his voice smoky and Noah had to lean forward a bit to hear him over the noise. "I like the way it looks, too" so much innuendo in the simple words that Noah knew he was not referring to the pendant's beauty.

They stared at each other until they were jerked back to awareness of where they were when the juke box roared to life. Of course, it was all country music but Kurt was familiar with the place and he grinned when Noah's eyes widened.

"Damn, and it gets worse!" They laughed and then sipped at their beer which was actually quite good. Noah picked up a couple of the peanuts still in their shells and broke them open, offering Kurt some. Kurt shook his head, taking a few more sips of his beer and then sat back to gaze around the room.

When their food arrived Noah had to admit that Kurt had chosen the perfect place. Hot, delicious, greasy food, cold flavorful beer, laughter and music all around them – it was great.

They made short work of the perfectly barbecued meat and Noah wondered if they catered. He would have to remember to check because he might just want to have a get-together one day at his place and he was not going to spend a lot of time cooking a ton of food when he would rather hang with his guests.

Finally they sat back, Noah eyeing the way Kurt was licking a finger and his eyes flared. Before he could say anything, however, someone jumped up onto the tiny stage, grabbed the mike and the karaoke part of the evening began with a rebel yell. The laughter and noise increased and Kurt grinned at the wary way in which Noah was staring around at the other patrons. Both women and men were stomping their feet and clapping along with the music, to the great amusement of the guy trying to sing.

After he was done, a couple of women tried in quick succession and then a slightly older man came on. Noah was pleasantly surprised when he started because the old guy was really pretty good. His mellow voice did more than justice to a song that had been popular quite a few years back. As Noah recognized the words, he turned in his seat to stare at Kurt, willing him to understand.

…

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
'Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

I never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day  
Good morning, beautiful day  
(Good morning, beautiful)  
It's a beautiful day  
(Good morning, beautiful)  
Good morning  
(Good morning, beautiful)  
What a beautiful day  
(Good morning, beautiful)

…

Kurt smiled into his eyes, knowing that Noah was silently dedicating the song to him amidst the crowd of people facing the stage, listening and cheering the singer on. He slowly reached a hand across the table and brushed the back of Noah's hand briefly. On impulse, Noah grabbed it, squeezing gently and with a slight tilt of his head, he indicated the door. Understanding flared in Kurt's eyes and he nodded once.

He asked for the check and when the girl brought it, she looked a little surprised that Kurt was paying for dinner. When she'd taken care of it and come back with both the card and the receipt, she gave Noah a little wink, thinking the two men clearly weren't on a date if Kurt was paying for dinner. He rolled his eyes as Noah showed her his sexy smirk and watched as interest flared in her eyes.

However, Noah turned from her when Kurt rose and then he looked at the girl, shrugged as if he had to leave but was doing so reluctantly and strolled out behind Kurt.

"Whew, there's a lot on offer back there," he commented as he stepped off the boardwalk onto the hard-packed dirt of the parking lot. He watched Kurt whose purposeful stride made Noah's eyes go once more to his backside. Boy, Kurt always could fill out his jeans well, he remembered from high school.

Kurt made a scoffing sound and glanced over his shoulders as he unlocked the car electronically. "Nah, there's nothing special back there, in my opinion," he threw over his shoulder and slid behind the wheel. As he buckled up he eyed Noah, admiring the way his muscles strained the material of his black shirt.

Noah finally clicked his seatbelt locked and looked at Kurt and agreed. "Yeah, you're right, nothing special." His eyes were dark as he lounged back in the seat, tilting his head back in a way that was pure invitation.

Kurt's eyes lingered on his mouth, noting the fullness of his bottom lip and then suddenly he was unlocking his seatbelt and surging across the centre console. His mouth landed gently on Noah's but the kiss was fierce and sweet. Noah parted his lips for Kurt's questing tongue and he groaned, lifting one hand to hold Kurt's face close.

The sound of a passing vehicle brought them back from the kiss and they pulled apart, staring at each other. Noah licked his lips and Kurt pecked him a quick one before sitting back in his seat and buckling up again.

It was after nine already and Kurt knew that Noah had a baby sitter who needed to get home so he reluctantly started up the car and pulled out. They headed back to Noah's place in near silence, Kurt's mind on the fact that the kiss was way too short and he definitely missed the feel of Noah's body on his.

* * *

There was a slight but definite sexual tension in the car by the time they got back to the condo and when Kurt pulled into a vacant parking spot, they both unlocked their seatbelts. Noah didn't wait this time; he simply reached for Kurt and hauled him into his lap. It was a tight fit but they were too hungry for each other to care.

Kurt groaned into Noah's mouth as he felt the other man's large hands kneading the muscles of his ass. The action made him grind down onto Noah's lap that was starting to show serious interest in the proceedings and both men groaned at the feeling.

Noah pulled his mouth away to nip at Kurt's collarbones that had been tempting him the whole night and Kurt felt over heated, as if he could just strip right there in his car. He threw his head back as Noah's insistent lips left damp sucking kisses on his neck and he ground down more into his lap.

"Oh, god, Kurt, I wish I could fuck you right here," Noah's voice came, hoarse and pained as his hips surged up under the weight of Kurt's ass. Kurt gasped, a low, strangled 'yes!' escaping him. Noah's hands roamed up from Kurt's butt and, longing to feel skin, he yanked his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. He slid his hands up his back, reveling in the feel of the hot, silky skin and then moved them back down to his ass again. Really, he did not know where to put his hands because he wanted them everywhere. Kurt squirming and grinding on him didn't help his clarity at all, either.

When they finally broke away, panting and with swollen lips, Kurt noticed how fogged up the car's windows were and started laughing. Noah noticed too when he looked up and joined him, shaking his head at their antics.

"Oh, god, we're both 17 again," Kurt chuckled. He wasn't doing stuff like this at 17, though, but it wasn't because he hadn't wanted to. He simply hadn't had the opportunity, due to a serious shortage of out and proud gay teens. He shifted off of Noah reluctantly and watched, breathing hard, as the other man fixed his clothes.

Finally, Noah looked over at him, his reluctance to leave plain to see and Kurt leaned forward to run a soft hand down his cheek. "I'll see you and Judith tomorrow?" His voice was soft and slightly hoarse and Noah closed his eyes against the pull. He just wanted to sink in, to surround himself with Kurt and wake up with him every day.

He nodded though, smiling softly. "You're taking your life in your hands by taking that kid shopping, y'know. Don't say you weren't warned."

Kurt chuckled, his eyes roving over Noah's face but he shook his head. "Hey, champion shopper, here. I can handle one five-year-old!"

They laughed softly and then Noah leaned in for one quick kiss before pulling back and exiting the car. "Sweet dreams, beautiful, and I'll call you in the morning."

Kurt waved and watched him walk into his building before he started up the car and headed for home. He couldn't get rid of the little smile that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on his face and he shook his head at himself.

The more time he spent with Noah, yes and with Judith, too, the more he felt like he was closer to saying the words to the handsome, amazing man who clearly loved him. He hadn't been annoyed with him over the Daria situation so much as he was just really pissed off with her ways.

The smile faded a bit as he thought about the woman and her pushiness but for once he was not going to let anyone get in the way of someone he wanted. Especially when the feelings were mutual, there was no way he was letting Noah slip through his fingers. Ohio mightn't recognize their union but one day he was going to put a ring on that.

With that thought he burst out laughing, wondering when his life had turned into a series of old music videos. Ring on it, indeed.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Steve Holy did the first known recording of 'Good Morning, Beautiful' and I really don't know if he wrote it. I love the song, no matter who sings it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

…

Kurt loved the weekend, what with getting a break from dealing with scores of hyperactive children the whole week. He loved kicking back and relaxing, shopping, cooking, even when housework was involved he was pretty happy.

Not this weekend, though; having to turn up at Daria Strando's party to 'protect' Noah was definitely not his idea of a fun weekend.

Ugh! He was so not in the mood to run interference as he would much rather have just spent the day doing his usual stuff with the bonus of seeing Noah – and Judith – later in the day. Now here he was, standing before his closet and trying to find the most in-your-face but not too outrageous outfit to wear.

The previous weekend had been fun as he'd taken Judith to the mall to shop. He had had a twinge of conscience as he'd driven over to Noah's condo. He didn't know if this was favoritism but he was dating her dad and he had no idea if there were some sort of conflict of interest involved. He wondered if he would have to talk to the school's principal about it.

Driving along and enjoying the surprisingly balmy morning, Kurt had hummed along to his playlist, his heart light and happy. He'd told Noah that the trip was just for him and Judith; he'd been grabbed and kissed nearly senseless before consoling the other man with plans for dinner.

As he stood before the full-length closet mirror smirking at himself, his body tingled at the memory of their dinner – or rather after-dinner activities when Judith had been put to bed. The shopping had been great; Judith had very definite ideas about the kind of sweaters and jackets she considered 'her style'.

Kurt, watching her tilt her head as she stared at herself critically in the full-length mirror, had wondered in a daze if he'd been just as self-assured at her age. He'd snorted quietly; his dad probably would have nodded his head off in agreement as he retold the story of him demanding sensible shoes for his birthday.

He and Judith had had a very enjoyable time in the food court at the mall and she'd waved happily to some of her classmates who had also been shopping with their mothers. Kurt had colored slightly when one woman had smirked at him knowingly and he'd rolled his eyes; people just couldn't mind their own damned business he'd muttered quietly.

That had been a great weekend, even though he hadn't seen Noah for long on Sunday. The tanned and gorgeous man had swung by after dropping Judith at Sarah's and had made up for the brevity of his visit with a truckload of passion. He had left Kurt spent, sated, wrung out and grinning like a fool although he'd had enough energy left to snark that he had been nothing but a booty call.

Noah had stood at the foot of the stairs, still damp from a quick shower and shrugging into his shirt. He had eyed Kurt's sweaty, naked body hungrily before responding with a leer, "Best booty call ever, babe."

Kurt had flung a pillow at him but flopped back on the bed, grinning at the ceiling as Noah bounded up the stairs. Now, he smiled dreamily as he thought of his lover, wishing he were there right now but then he shrugged off the mood and turned back to his closet.

Daria had found him one day in the week, tracking him down just outside of his classroom and letting him know that her 'fall party' would be the coming weekend. Kurt had suppressed a sigh because he had been harboring a hope that she would somehow change her mind but no, no such luck. Smiling politely at her – really, it was just a curve of his full lips – he acknowledged the invitation and said yes, he would let Noah know the time and that everyone was to dress casually.

He'd rolled his eyes, wondering if it was a ploy to have everyone look ordinary while she would stand out in her finery as the hostess. Well, if he had to go, there was no way he was going to turn up looking as if he'd just popped out to the nearest Wal-Mart or Target… or maybe, he paused in his rummaging as an evil smirk took over his face.

There was a pair of jeans he'd deemed some years ago too disreputable for him to wear. It wasn't as close-fitting as his usual pants and was ripped and faded in the most interesting areas. As he raised it up to examine it he could just picture Noah's facial expression when he turned up in it.

Now, for the top, he muttered, staring around his walk-in closet. If Miss Daria wanted casual she would get it in spades. He lifted up a couple of sweaters and then breathed, "a-ha!" as he found the one he was looking for.

The party was scheduled to begin at 4 p.m., according to its hostess. The back lawns were pretty expansive and Kurt suspected she would have them decorated interestingly enough for the kids to be totally sucked in. The adults, however, could choose to hover over their kids or they could lounge in the house (Kurt had been once before for a get-together she'd been happy to host). Nick Strando was justifiably proud of the huge finished basement that doubled as party central, apparently, so Kurt figured that's where most of the adults would hang out, guzzling the drinks and feasting on copious amounts of seasonal treats.

He and Noah would arrive separately, they'd decided and Kurt grinned at the reaction he'd get when he turned up looking so very different from his 'schoolmarm' persona. He absolutely loved fashion and even as a kindergarten teacher he was known to dress fashionably. Today though, he was going for a totally different look and he couldn't wait to see the other folks' reaction.

.

**oOo**

.

"Come on, Jude, we're going to be late!" Noah called a little impatiently to his budding fashionista while he locked up the apartment. She had been dashing about complaining of various things not being 'right' and now it was past 3:30. Finally he looked up and saw her skipping down the short hallway from their bedrooms, dragging a new jeans jacket that she had got with 'Mr. Kurt'.

"Looking cool, baby girl, I like that shirt," he teased her. "My little punkin, come here!"

She giggled as she made a running leap into his waiting arms. He snuggled her and kissed her, her little body wriggling as he tickled her neck with his nose. She really was the perfect daughter, he thought, and tried not to think of his other little girl.

When he let her down she spun around for him, her face beaming as she told him how she'd chosen it after 'Mr. Kurt' had said the color was perfect for her.

"He knows everything, daddy, really!" Her eyes shone up at him with all the affection she had for Kurt and he couldn't help smiling back at her just as soppily. Kurt was perfect, in his eyes and he was just glad that his daughter thought so too.

"Come on, we're gonna be late and Mr. Kurt will be wondering where we've got to," he smiled as he ushered her out the door. She really looked nice in her bright orange shirt with a cartoon pumpkin on the front and her new dungarees with the cuffs turned up over her favorite sneakers. She dragged the jacket behind her as she bounced towards the elevator and he rolled his eyes, wondering how long the poor jacket would last with that kind of treatment.

As they rode down in the elevator she chattered away about who she was likely to see at the party while he wondered how he was going to keep his hands off of Kurt in front of all those people. They piled into the car and within minutes they were tooling along on their way to their first party of the season.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt, on his way to the Strando house and still wearing a tiny smirk on his face, wondered if he would arrive before Noah and Judith. He sort of wanted to make an entrance, hopefully with Daria witnessing it and he shook his head at himself. He berated himself half-heartedly for seeing the woman as any kind of threat to his and Noah's relationship but he couldn't help himself. The woman had always rubbed him the wrong way and her interest in Noah just brought the bitch out in him.

Finally pulling up at the huge house, he realized that almost everyone had arrived, judging from the number of cars parked in the front and the controlled chaos of tee-shirt clad valets dashing about. Nick Strando just loved to show off his wealth, Kurt muttered. He probably should give the guy a break because he was unexpectedly quite generous in his donations to both the kindergarten and McKinley High.

Kurt pulled up, jumped out and handed his keys over to a grinning youth who didn't seem to be a day over 17.

"Nice jeans!" The boy's eyes crawled all over Kurt who simply raised an eyebrow and turned away to head up the broad steps leading to the Strandos' front door. The door was ajar and he could hear the sound of kids' high-pitched laughter, excited screams and the sound of several parents' loud instructions to "be careful!"

Kurt grinned to himself as he stepped inside and looked about, wondering if Noah and Judith had arrived. He was just about to head towards what he figured was the door to the outside when a voice said, "Kurt?"

He looked around and saw Marcy coming towards him, her eyebrows flying up her forehead as she took in his outfit. Kurt grinned at the way she'd slowed down as she came towards him, almost as if she weren't certain it really was him.

Marcy felt her mouth drop open slightly as she stared at Kurt and then she shook her head, a huge grin taking over her face. "Oh, wow! I almost wondered if I was seeing right. Whew!"

Kurt laughed out loud as she stopped before him, watching as she took in everything from his feet up to his atypical hair. "Well?" His voice was still flooded with his amusement as he waited for the verdict.

"One thing I want to know," she said, lowering her voice as she stepped closer to him. "Who were you dressing for today?!"

Kurt threw his head back, delighted with her reaction and her perceptiveness. He shook his head, staring at her with a sultry look on his face. "Why, Marcy, I have no idea what you mean…"

She scoffed and then slid her arm through his. "Come on, everybody is this way – well, most of them. Some are outside with the kids – and, boy, you should see what she laid on for the kids!"

She chattered all the way to the Strandos' entertainment room, occasionally throwing Kurt an admiring look. Kurt was known for always looking neat and buttoned up but not today. She knew quite a number of the other teachers and some of the parents were going to be wondering where this Kurt had been hiding and she grinned with anticipation. She especially wanted to see the reaction of a certain, tall, tanned and way too gorgeous single dad who had arrived not ten minutes before Kurt.

The Strandos' party central basement was built almost the entire width of the massive house in an L-shape. The short side held a pool table, darts set-up and huge flat screen TV that Kurt swore was custom-made. The long side of the 'L' looked like something out of a celebrity's bachelor pad with long, decadently comfortable couches, low tables, a fantastic bar with its own ice-maker and an entertainment system which included a karaoke machine. There were two flat screen TVs in this section and the whole place was illumined with expensive, recessed lighting.

When Kurt stepped down off of the last step the music washed over him, almost drowning out the sounds of several people playing pool at the farther end of the capacious room. He waited a second for his eyes to acclimatize to the lower lighting and immediately felt when several pairs of eyes turned towards him. Once again he heard, "Kurt?"

This was a voice he would recognize in his sleep and he looked to his right to see Noah coming towards him, a faintly stunned look in his eyes. Kurt felt color heat his cheeks and his lips curve involuntarily into a tiny smile. He waited for Noah to come up to him and barely noticed when Marcy slipped her arm from his.

"Oh, hi, Noah – when did you get here?" He knew it was lame but it was the only thing he could squeeze out as he stared at his hunky lover.

Noah was wearing an approximation of one of his McKinley High looks: baggy jeans were paired with trainers and on top of what Kurt knew to be a sinfully tight tank he wore an army surplus jacket. He looked the same as he had back in school and Kurt felt his breath hitch slightly. The secret fantasies he'd had about Puck flooded his mind as his eyes roved all over his lover's muscular body and he licked his lips.

Noah's breath caught as the tip of Kurt's tongue swiped his plump bottom lip and he prayed he wouldn't pop a boner in front of a roomful of people – strangers. He could barely take his eyes from Kurt – a Kurt he could honestly say he had never seen before.

Kurt bit his lip, flicked his eyes at an obviously amused Marcy and then looked back at Noah shyly.

Noah, for his part, knew he was one step away from leering at Kurt. No one could blame him, he thought, as Kurt – his Kurt – had turned up at Daria and Nick Strando's party wearing faded, ripped jeans, the tightest v-neck sweater he'd ever seen and a cropped jeans jacket that looked to be several years old.

If all that wasn't enough to cause Noah to spontaneously throw wood, Kurt's hair – the hair that Noah knew he took nearly twenty minutes to style each and every day – his hair was tousled and windblown and totally complemented his just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-grabbed-the-nearest-thing look.

Jesus, he breathed as his eyes roamed his lover's tall, slender body and lodged at the fluttering pulse at the base of Kurt's long, smooth, creamy neck. He would never, ever have thought Kurt would leave the house looking like anything but the fashion-loving diva that everyone knew he was. This look, though, had shot up to the top of Noah's long list of all his favorite looks that Kurt wore.

"Uhm, Noah, you're staring!" Kurt's sharp whisper brought Noah back to himself and now it was his turn to feel his cheeks heat up and he threw a slightly panicked look at Marcy who was definitely laughing at them on the inside.

She grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away from Noah's heated gaze, towing him towards the long bar as she chuckled unapologetically.

"Oh, boy, this has made my day, my semester, my year!" Her eyes glistened with tears of mirth as Kurt threw a pout her way. "What, I have to find my fun where I can get it. Seriously, though, if I didn't know you played for the other team, I'd be all over you like … ugh… white on rice!"

Kurt laughed at her as he leaned against the bar, thoroughly amused and also feeling triumphant about Noah's reaction. The look in his lover's eyes as he'd taken in Kurt's outfit had made up for any displeasure he felt at being at this party and he looked around now at the other people there.

He slid his butt onto the stool but didn't completely sit on it so that one sneaker-clad foot was flat on the floor and the other leg was up on the stool's support. He didn't seem to realize that the way he was perching on the stool drew all attention to the faded placket around the jeans' zipper or the rips on the thighs. Marcy, however, was very aware of other people's attention and she smirked, thinking that it was about time Kurt brought out his sexy, badass side. No one was one dimensional, she thought and for too long people just seemed to see him as the sweet, asexual kindergarten teacher.

As they ordered their drinks and sipped them, they chatted as they looked around the almost packed basement. They exchanged greetings with some of the folks they recognized, the parents of their kids in their class but mostly they just talked while Kurt eyed up Noah on the other side of the room.

Noah had tried to keep his eyes away from Kurt's tantalizing body in that sexy get up but even as Daria tried to monopolize his attention, he couldn't help himself. Finally, ten minutes after Kurt had arrived he found himself crying thirst and excused himself from a now-pouting Daria to head to the bar.

Kurt watched Noah's approach while pretending to listen to a parent who thought her daughter was the most advanced child in his class. He tried telling her that the school didn't stream the kids into special groups – that would happen later, in Elementary school, probably – but she wouldn't believe him.

Thankfully, at Noah's arrival, the woman was so caught up with staring a hole in Noah's muscular chest she forgot all about what she was saying to Kurt. He grinned at Noah but turned his attention back to Marcy after a teasing grin at his lover.

Noah was amused; Kurt it seemed was in a playful mood and was pretending that they were mere acquaintances. He felt a low buzz of arousal at the thought of keeping secret from these bigoted people the fact that he was fucking Kurt as often as he got a chance to. It was a kind of role play and he smirked sexily at the woman even while all his thoughts were on the way the washed out jeans stretched across Kurt's crotch.

Kurt had flicked a glance at Noah when he ordered his drink and saw the flare of arousal in his smoky eyes and barely suppressed a shudder. He colored as his eyes then collided with Marcy's, a knowing little smirk on her face as she ordered fresh drinks for her and Kurt.

As Noah sipped at his drink, his eyes roved around the room and then he groaned softly; Daria Strando was heading towards him and he wondered briefly how he could escape her unwanted attentions.

Kurt had his back to Noah by this time and wasn't aware of Daria's approach; when he heard her purring Noah's name, though he couldn't help but turn around on his stool. He repressed an evil grin when her eyes widened as she caught sight of Kurt.

"K-kurt, I hadn't realized you'd made it," she smiled falsely, her eyes narrowing as they roved over his body. Goddamit, she thought, feeling overdressed in her Donna Karan caftan that hugged her bosom while it plunged almost to her navel. Her diamond and ruby earrings and necklace glimmered in the low lighting as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Her veneers flashed as she continued to smile while eyeing Kurt's outfit.

"Oh, my, when I said casual, dear, I didn't mean… uh, garage chic!" Her eyes glittered maliciously as she punctuated her remark with a cascading laugh.

Kurt, mischief bubbling in his chest, returned her smile with a genuine grin, making sure that his dimples showed to best advantage. "Oh, you mean 'grunge'?" He watched her eyes harden and he tried not to glance at Noah. "I plan to roll around with the kids outside in a bit… hence the ripped jeans."

He said that last in such a soft, almost sensual way that was totally inappropriate but served the purpose of dragging all their eyes to the way the soft, worn material stretched across his surprisingly muscular thighs and hugged his crotch. This woman brought out the worst in him and he wasn't going to play meek and mild while she flaunted the bosom that Nick Strando had paid for in Noah's face.

There was a small, tense silence after that which was broken suddenly by Nick Strando's arrival. Kurt's eyes widened as he was a little startled, so intensely had he been staring at his wife's furious face.

Daria jerked slightly as her husband's arm slipped around her waist from behind and she gasped a small laugh. "Oh, Nick, uhm, these are a couple of teachers from the kindergarten." She sounded a little breathless and she prayed Nick wouldn't look any closer at her face which she knew was slightly flushed.

Nick took in the tense tableau and smiled disarmingly, turning on his charm as he nodded at Marcy and then his eyes landed on Kurt. They widened slightly in recognition; surely Kurt didn't always dress so – ordinarily, he thought now as he took in the jeans, sneakers and plain sweater. He wondered now what had got Daria into a state, one he could recognize from across the room.

Nick welcomed them to his house, urged them to go crazy with the food and drink and then started to turn away from them with his arm still around his wife's waist. He stopped, however, when he noticed the way she was staring at Kurt; of course, he remembered the little fag from school. He and some of the other jocks had had a great time letting the show choir losers know where they belonged on the food chain.

Now as he looked from his obviously angry wife to the slender, pale-skinned man in front of him, he noticed something. Kurt had always had a girly air about him that screamed gay even before he had officially come out but Nick personally hadn't had a problem with him because of that. The skinny, faggy kid had carried himself as if he owned McKinley, strutting down the hallways in high fashion, obviously expensive outfits and that was what had always irked Nick. Therefore, he and the other jocks had had fun putting him in his place with judiciously applied slushie facials and dumpster tosses. It hadn't really worked until Karofsky had stepped up the game. It had resulted in Kurt's sudden departure and just as sudden return. It all hadn't meant a damn thing to Nick.

Now, though, in the space of the couple of minutes they had all been standing there – including Puckerman, which he hadn't even realized – he knew deep down that his wife was jealous of Kurt Hummel. What the f_?

Nick looked again at Kurt more closely, taking in the subtle challenge in his stance; those clothes were old and worn but they displayed a body that oozed sexual confidence. Nick's spidey senses began to tingle and when his gaze shifted to Puckerman's, the almost protective stance almost made sense. Almost.

Marcy watched Nick carefully and saw the moment the other shoe dropped. Her amusement dimmed slightly because it must be embarrassing to realize that your wife was hot for a man who was hot for … a man.

Nick, his eyebrows coming together in a faint scowl, gripped Daria's waist harder and said with a forced smile: "I hope you guys enjoy the party… excuse us, eh?" and he dragged Daria away.

Kurt smirked, Noah huffed a quiet sigh and Marcy stared between the two men. Noah and Kurt didn't look at each other but she could almost see the tension rolling off of them. She rolled her eyes and then said sarcastically, "Well, if that didn't spoil your appetite, I think we should hit the buffet," and walked away.

Noah finished his drink before looking at Kurt coolly, the heat in his eyes belying his outward stance. Kurt tilted his chin up, swallowed the last of his drink and then lowered his head to stare at Noah.

Nothing was said but Kurt bit his lip and Noah's eyes immediately went to it, his desire to tug the abused lip into his mouth almost overwhelming him. Kurt decided to take pity on him and slid from the stool, throwing a small thank you over his shoulder at the barman. He walked away, knowing that Noah was following and made his way to where Marcy was standing.

Noah did try to keep his eyes from the rips in the back of Kurt's jeans but it really was a losing battle. The damned jeans were ripped just where Kurt's ass met the top of his legs. Oy, Noah sighed as he forced his hands into the front pocket of his jeans to ease some of the restriction. Kurt was going to be the death of him.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt yelled as a couple of streams of water pounded him, the delighted yells of his attackers mingling with the happy laughter of the revelers. He was so, so happy he'd worn 'old' clothes to this party because the kids were leaving him a mess!

He laughed as he tugged the soaked sweater away from his skin, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon light, oblivious to the way some of the parents were watching his antics with the littler kids. He had decided to join them shortly after he'd eaten his fill of the really delicious finger foods that Daria had had catered. The kids, he'd told Marcy, seemed to be having way more fun than the adults and he wanted in on it.

They had gone out to the backyard and he'd been delighted to find several huge bounce-abouts that were rocking wildly as the children ran and leaped and slid all over them. The noise was horrific and he pitied the parents who were running about trying to corral the kids. Really, they were there to have fun and they definitely needed to work off their sugar high; the kids had had their own buffet outside and it had been top-heavy with carbs and sweets, naturally.

Now Kurt laughed as he watched Marcy get squirted by his same attackers and he relaxed back onto the grass and stared up at the clear blue sky. Suddenly a body dropped beside him and he turned his head casually to see who it was. Of course, Noah, he smirked to himself and turned back to stare up at the endlessly cloudless blue.

"You look like you're having fun," Noah murmured, his eyes riveted to the strip of skin he knew Kurt wasn't aware was showing. The thin-gauge sweater with its V-neck that drew his attention to Kurt's long neck had ridden up when he'd flopped back onto the grass and Noah was admiring the view.

Kurt nodded, still looking up and then he closed his eyes, his lips curving in a happy smile. "Yeah, I didn't have this as a kid so, in a way, I'm living vicariously through these ones."

Noah felt a twinge of remorse, knowing that he and guys like him had been a large part of the reason why Kurt's childhood had been so different. Children could be cruel, often learning at the knees of older folks who should know better and it had been fun to tease the kids that were different.

He wanted desperately to touch Kurt now; the luscious body spread out beside him on the Strandos' perfectly manicured back lawn called to everything in him. He didn't though; nobody here knew what was happening between him and Kurt. Maybe Marcy had an idea but he knew Kurt hadn't confided the details of their relationship to her.

Kurt sensed Noah's mood and opened his eyes, pinning Noah in place with their azure beauty. They looked at each other for the longest time in silence and then Kurt smiled. He didn't realize that all his feelings for the gorgeous man beside him were displayed on his fair face and even if he did, he wouldn't have cared.

"You know, everything we go through – have gone through – has brought us to this point, Noah. I don't really regret anything. Well," and he paused to smirk at him, "maybe the fact that we could have been doing this a lot sooner if we had been brave enough."

His voice was soft in the midst of the racket being raised by the kids but Noah heard him perfectly. Neither of them said 'I love you' but it hung in the air between them.

They were startled out of the bubble of quiet that surrounded them when Judith bounced up to fling herself in her daddy's lap. Noah pretended to be winded by her 'attack' and they all laughed at him.

"Silly daddy, that didn't hurt!" Judith laughed up at her father, her happiness like a halo around her head – or it could just be the light of the lowering gold-red sun shining through the wild hair that Kurt was certain hadn't been that way just a minute ago.

He lifted his head to study her and then raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "Miss Judith Puckerman, what happened to your hair?!"

Noah looked at his daughter and then suddenly realized she was wearing a pretty turquoise tee-shirt with Disney princesses on it.

"Jude, what happened to your pumpkin tee-shirt?" He was absolutely puzzled; he would never understand kids.

Judith got a superior expression on her face. "Oh, I gave it to Briony… we exchanged shirts because now we are bffs – best friends forever!"

Kurt and Noah were silent for a couple of seconds and then laughed aloud simultaneously. Judith grinned at them, glad that they had found her amusing. The little family sat on the grass in their cone of happiness until Judith decided she needed more 'pumpkin juice'.

As she leapt up, Kurt stared at her then sat up. "Hold on, missy; pumpkin juice?"

Judith nodded, her disarrayed hair flopping madly about her head. "Oh yes, the witch over there said it was pumpkin juice and that it was waaay better than soda!" and she dashed away, yelling for no other reason than that she was happy.

Kurt and Noah stared after her and then at each other before bursting into chuckles. Kurt shook his head, glad that the kids were having such a great time. Daria had to be applauded for going all out to make this party fun, even if her motives were less than commendable. And speaking of the woman, there was her husband approaching them with a fake 'hail-fellow-well-met' grin on his smarmy face.

Noah sighed as he caught sight of Strando and looked around warily to see if Daria was anywhere around. When he didn't see her, he relaxed slightly.

Nick Strando was a shrewd businessman; despite his douchiness in high school, he'd grown into a savvy individual who could pick up on subtleties like no one else. This time, as he walked towards the two men lounging on the grass, he noticed the intimate body language between them and smiled maliciously.

Poor Daria hadn't stood a chance, Nick crowed inwardly. Now he was going to have some fun with Puckerman and Hummel. Nothing too bad but he had always disliked the jock for his reputation as a ladies' man. Now here he was, hot for the school fag.

Yes, this was going to be good.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Okay, I don't know if 'douchiness' is a real word (couldn't find it anywhere) but hey, it fit Nick Strando to a 'T', so why not. I took no pleasure in using the other 'f' word but, douchy is as douchy does. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; if you did, please review. Reviews are like catnip to me, guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N: I must apologize for the little break, folks, but I'm back and unfortunately, the Strandos are back too. I hope you enjoy this installment. Review and let me know what you think, okay?**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

_Poor Daria hadn't stood a chance, Nick crowed inwardly. Now he was going to have some fun with Puckerman and Hummel. Nothing too bad but he had always disliked the jock for his reputation as a ladies' man. Now here he was, hot for the school fag._

_Yes, this was going to be good._

.

Puck looked up as Strando approached to stand over them, Kurt not moving an inch as he watched their host saunter up.

Kurt definitely remembered Strando as one of the assholes that had made his life at McKinley High less than idyllic. Still, as a father he hadn't turned out too bad; Kurt knew nothing about him as a husband but from Daria's always predatory look, maybe he wasn't that satisfactory in that department.

Now Strando came up, a bottle of lite beer in his hand and an oily smile on his stupid face. Kurt just knew this encounter was not going to be a pleasant one but he smiled at the man nonetheless.

"Great party, Nick; the kids seem to be having a ball," Noah spoke before Kurt could, his eyes taking in the way Strando was eyeing up Kurt and not liking it one bit.

Kurt nodded and sat up, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees casually while nodding. "Yes, this is a beautiful place. Daria certainly went all out, didn't she?"

Nick narrowed his eyes though his smile didn't dim. He definitely remembered that Kurt had never been one to be intimidated by the jocks, always coming out with something biting and sarcastic even after being shoved against a locker. Right now, though, he couldn't tell what that undercurrent was in the fag's voice but he would play it by ear.

He dropped down into a casual sprawl on the other side of Kurt and nodded, beaming a fake smile at the two men. "Yeah, thanks, she's pretty good at this sort of thing. I think I oughtta knock her up so she has something else to spend time on than just putting on parties, though."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the man's vulgarity but he stared at him with a slight smile curving his pink lips. "Oh, but she's a great volunteer at the school and I'm sure she does other stuff…"

He trailed off as he realized that Strando's eyes were roving all over his body and he frowned before flicking a quick glance at Noah. His lover had noticed what Strando was doing and had tensed slightly but Kurt shook his head at him.

Nick had never really paid Hummel much attention but now that he had decided on this cat-and-mouse game, it made sense to size up his prey. The fag was kinda hot, if you were into tall, slender, pale skin and a mouth that looked like it knew its way around a cock. He felt a tingle of uneasiness that he'd just thought that but took a quick sip of his beer to dispel it.

When he looked up, having realized that Hummel had been speaking, he saw two pairs of eyes boring into him. He thought back to the last thing he'd heard him say and then nodded, pretending that he'd been thinking about what he'd said.

"Yeah, yeah, she does the hostess thing really great – you know, business dinners and the like – but I think it's time Mario had a kid brother or sister. Yep, that's the thing."

Kurt and Noah hummed noncommittally and then all their gazes turned to the kids who were still running around and screaming. Some of the torches and outside lights had started to come on in the slowly gathering twilight and the kids didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

Suddenly, Strando said: "So, Puckerman, what about you? Don't you think it's a good thing to give your kid a sibling?"

Noah and Kurt stared at him, nonplused and then Noah's eyes narrowed slightly. "_You'd_ think so, wouldn't you?"

Strando looked at him, genuinely puzzled and then Noah decided to enlighten him. "Judith does have a sibling."

There was an awkward silence and then, shrugging if off, Strando turned his attention to Kurt. "What about you; no kids in your future?"

Kurt stared at him in such a neutral way that Strando, beginning to realize that Hummel really was no pushover, shrugged as if to say, 'what?'

Rising to his feet and brushing off his jeans in such a way that both men's eyes were riveted to where his hands were, Kurt glanced down at his host.

"Oh, definitely. In fact, about two dozen," and he sauntered off, the two men watching as he joined Marcy who was playing tag with about ten of the little terrors.

There was another little silence and then Strando chuckled, taking a sip of his beer before saying: "So, you and the fag, huh?"

Noah stilled and then slowly turned his head to stare down the other man. Nick suddenly recalled that Puckerman had had a serious rep in school for violence, even ending up in juvie after having rammed his car into an ATM. Suddenly he was rethinking his plan to mess with this guy; Noah's eyes were dark and there wasn't an ounce of humor in them.

"What did you just say?" Though the kids were running around screaming like maniacs, Nick could hear the cold, low tones of Puckerman's voice very clearly. He sat up, looked away and then took another sip of his beer that, unfortunately, had gone flat already.

He chuckled – and, no, that wasn't nerves – glancing at Puckerman with a glint in his eyes that could have passed for male camaraderie.

Noah wasn't fooled at all. People like Strando were like sharks, getting a hard-on the minute they smelled blood in the water. He had probably noticed the way he and Kurt had looked at each other and was now nosing around to find anything he could pounce on.

Strando cleared his throat and shrugged. "You guys look real friendly. I don't remember you being much of a friend to the school fag."

Noah looked at Strando, contempt clear in his eyes but he turned his head to glance at the kids and their teachers before saying: "I would have thought someone who's as successful as you would have grown up a bit…"

The implied insult hung between them and Strando scowled. "What? That's what we all called them, didn't we. Since when did you get so all high and mighty?"

Noah said nothing for a while, letting the raucous sounds of the kids wash away the unpleasantness beside him and then he looked back at him. "Oh, maybe when I grew up."

Without another word, he got up and strolled back inside the house, hoping to get a drink and to avoid Daria while doing so. The Strandos were well-suited to each other; both were loud and classless. He looked around and, not seeing her anywhere, got himself a drink at the bar.

For the next half hour he struck up conversations with a few of the people who came to refresh their drinks, renewing old acquaintances as well. The party wasn't too bad but once again he found himself wishing he were somewhere else with just Kurt and Judith. He shook his head as he listened to the voice whining in his head, smiling as he realized it sounded a lot like his daughter. _'Can we go now?'_

Outside, Nick Strando sat and watched his guests – mainly the kids – running around and just plain having a ball. He should be happy that Puckerman seemed to be into Hummel (hah, into!) but it still rankled that the man had sauntered back into their lives as if he owned the town and his wife's panties had got all in a bunch over him.

He finished his beer and went to find her; she was in one of the parlors with a bunch of their friends and he sauntered over to her. He leaned down, whispered something and took great pleasure in seeing the outrage bloom in her eyes. He patted her arm condescendingly, knowing that to the clueless guests it would appear loving and strolled upstairs to his den. He had lost all interest in the party but it would be in poor taste to actually leave the place. Though he had an itch to swing by a little bit he had on the side, now was not the time.

* * *

Kurt had watched Strando leave with a disgruntled look on his face and wondered what he and Noah had talked about. He could tell that his lover had been seriously pissed off but doing a pretty good job of hiding it as he watched him stalk into the house. Turning back to the kids, Kurt dodged a particularly eager grab from one of them and then he was off, laughing and dodging the grabby little hands.

Marcy watched Kurt, having taken a time-out to catch her breath. He was laughing, breathless, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling and she knew immediately that he was in love with Noah Puckerman. Something just clicked in her head and she knew she was right. She smiled to herself, trying to keep her mind from imagining the two men together and finally decided to go inside for a drink.

She waved at Kurt and indicated the house to which he nodded, one eye warily on the circling kids and she left. Inside she decided to get a plate of nibbles before heading to the bar to get a drink. Noah Puckerman was sitting on one of the stools, talking to a woman who had clearly had too much to drink and she slid onto the stool on his other side.

He turned his head towards her quickly with something that looked vaguely like relief in his eyes. "Uh, Kurt still playing tag?" His voice was low and the woman on his other side gave a slight sniff and stomped off. Noah relaxed and then turned fully towards Marcy.

She nodded and then asked the barman for a soda which he promptly supplied. She took a quick sip before replying. "Mmm, yes, he's having fun. I get the feeling he didn't do much of that as a kid."

Sipping the drink again and then pausing to take up one of the delicious little hors d'oeuvres from her plate, she watched Noah surreptitiously. It was really pretty clear to her now that the two were intensely into each other and she felt a tiny bit of envy towards Kurt. She didn't allow it to grow, though, because she really liked Kurt and wanted him to have a bit of happiness in his life.

She watched Noah frown slightly but he simply nodded before saying: "Yeah, Lima isn't – or wasn't – very kind to people like Kurt. I mean, we were kinda douches to him, back in high school."

They sat for a while as he sipped his drink and she nibbled and then she swallowed before saying, "It's a good thing he's so strong, then. I can't imagine anything breaking him."

A smile bloomed on Noah's face and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, Hummel was a badass in his own way, back then. He would just tilt his chin up, basically taunting any homophobic prick to take him on." He shook his head as his eyes softened in reminiscence. "I-I really liked that about him, y'know."

Marcy nodded, smiling up at Noah before saying, almost flirtatiously, "I would love to have seen you guys back then. You were a jock, weren't you?"

Noah barked a short laugh. "Oh, yeah, football – but I was in show choir too, with Kurt and a bunch of others." He took a last sip of his drink and placed the empty glass on the bar top. "I played guitar, too, that's why I got into music later – but when it came to singing, Kurt could sing rings around us."

Her eyes widened in delight. "Really! I should have guessed; his voice is pretty unusual."

Noah nodded, faint color coming into his cheeks as his wayward mind went to the sounds Kurt made when they were… uh, he had to shift on the stool and hoped Marcy hadn't noticed his discomfort.

Marcy had watched him fidget but hadn't guessed at the reason. She simply nodded as she continued. "He sings with the kids but mostly it's like he's supporting their voices, y'know. He doesn't sing like in a show choir way."

Noah looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, Kurt Hummel was the go-to guy for show tunes, seriously. I think Broadway lost out when he didn't get into NYADA."

She looked at him, puzzled and then for the next little while he gave Marcy an insight into Kurt's post-high school life, not going into anything personal but just stuff that she could have found out from anyone who had known him before he started teaching.

This was how Kurt found them, chatting and laughing and he joined them, his hair totally messed up and his clothes a little worse for wear.

"Wow, those kids should not have anything with sugar for the next week!" He flopped beside Marcy and asked the barman for bottled water. Without another word he chugged nearly half the bottle before looking over at Noah with a little grin.

"What have you two been up to?" He eyed Marcy's empty plate and at his look, she grinned and said she would get him something to rebuild his energy reserves. He gushed his thanks before turning to look at Noah.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Puckerman?" He kept his voice just this side of flirtatious.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was just telling Marcy about our glee days in high school," he smiled slightly as he watched Kurt pull his sweater away and flap it to get cool air circulating. Kurt had no idea that Noah, who was sitting up on the stool, could see a part of his chest as he tried to cool down. Still, he averted his eyes just in case his body got too interested in the teasing view he was getting.

"Oh, that. I sing in class so she knows already."

"Uh uh, she didn't know that you could have given any of those Broadway divas a run for their money. You were that good," Noah shot back, not liking Kurt's self-deprecation.

Kurt's eyes widened, not at the words so much as the fierce way in which Noah said them and his cheeks colored slightly. His eyelashes fluttered and he smiled softly before looking back at his lover.

Noah, watching Kurt's reaction to what he'd said, felt his body moving closer to Kurt's and he only jerked back when Marcy suddenly appeared with a couple of plates piled high with steaming ribs, chicken wings, potato salad and what looked like tossed salad.

Kurt's eyes widened in appreciation and he looked at her gratefully. "Oh, wow, real food. I thought Daria was only going for finger foods today." He relieved Marcy of one plate and watched as she handed the other to Noah. "What, aren't you going to eat, too?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I had more than enough of those little stuffed mushroom things and mini quiches to keep me for now. Enjoy!" and then she was off into the crowd milling about the basement.

Kurt turned to Noah, flickered his eyebrows enquiringly and tilted his chin towards the stairs.

Noah grinned at his non-verbal communication but nodded, waiting for Kurt to head up before following him. They found somewhere fairly quiet to sit and eat as Noah gazed outside at the kids who had slowed down a bit. Some of them were waving sparklers while some were eating what appeared to be more hot dogs and hamburgers.

Kurt and Noah ate in silence while exchanging the occasional smile and Kurt breathed deeply with satisfaction. His eyes sparkled with happiness but they dimmed slightly as a figure loomed over them, preceded by a wave of expensive scent.

"Oh, hi guys, having fun?" Daria's voice interrupted the peaceful interlude and Kurt's eyes narrowed when he realized she was only looking at Noah. He answered a little more loudly than necessary.

"Oh, yes, aren't we, Noah? This is great and I'm sure the kids are having a ball!" He stared up at her, willing her to focus on him and stop undressing Noah with her eyes.

Daria glanced at Kurt briefly, a flicker of annoyance twisting her mouth and then she addressed Noah. "Uhm, Puck, there are a couple of my friends I wanted to introduce you to, if you have the time?"

She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers in a way she'd obviously perfected back in her cheerio days and stared at Noah. It was almost as if she thought she could make him get up with the power of her mind. Her face had a strangely intense look and Kurt had a sudden uneasy feeling as he watched her.

Noah, just as wary, glanced down at his plate, then at Kurt and then looked up at his hostess. A tiny sigh escaped his lips and he forced a smile as he said, "Uh, sure, but I'm not done eating…"

Daria glanced down quickly at his half-eaten food and then smiled widely. "Oh, it's okay, I'll just bring them over. Uh, Kurt, don't you have to check on the kids or something?"

Kurt looked slightly startled at that but then he simply smiled directly into her eyes, got up smoothly and said, "Oh, you know, you are right. So, I'll leave you to your socializing, Mr. Puckerman?"

With that he sauntered off and Daria definitely did not like the way Noah's eyes followed the little fag as he left them. Still, he was gone so now she could get on with the test. There was no way that what her husband had told her before was true. Just no way!

She smiled brightly at Noah and moved off only to return in less than two minutes with a couple of women in tow. Noah groaned as he recognized the woman he'd been talking to when Marcy had joined him at the bar.

"Noah, these are my closest friends – Betsy, she does hair, and Tina, she – uh, what do you do again?" She smiled falsely at 'Tina' before answering her own question: "Oh, yeah, she's a secretary in my husband's office."

Noah realized he was seeing a living example of the whole 'keep your enemies closer' thing and, setting aside his plate, he rose gallantly to his feet. "Ladies, uhm, I think I met Betsy before, right? Downstairs, at the bar?"

Betsy simpered and shook Noah's hand, holding it for too long and then Tina was forcing her aside to bring her body much too close to Noah's. He started feeling a little crowded and unconsciously looked at Daria for help. Immediately she slipped her arm into his and bared her teeth at her 'friends'.

"Come on, girls, give the man some air!" She smiled broadly up at Noah, her fake lashes at half-mast. She was certain that her husband was wrong because Tina had once mentioned that she had awesome gaydar.

It was clear that Noah was all man and was strictly into women; after all, he had a kid, didn't he? She smirked at the way the other women were eyeing him up like a side of beef and she surreptitiously rubbed the side of her breast against his arm.

Noah was starting to feel as if he were suffocating and only breathed a sigh of relief when Daria suddenly released his arm. He saw why when he turned his head at her husband's approach. He took his seat again, lifted his fork and dug into his food, only looking up when Nick addressed his wife.

"Hey, you guys move the party inside?" The false joviality in his voice wasn't lost on Noah and he smirked behind his fork at the way Daria squirmed. She hurried to explain that she was just introducing Tina and Betsy to Noah.

"You know he's just come back to Lima so he doesn't know any new people; I think the girls think he's hot!" Her injudicious comment made Noah's eyes widen and he kept them trained on his plate, waiting to hear Strando's reaction to that.

The man's loud laugh bounce around the room and then he said to the women, "Hey, I doubt Puckerman needs help with his love life, doll. Especially from you!" and he laughed again, the sound unpleasant and vaguely mean.

Daria flushed as she glared at her husband but she smiled at the two women. "I'm sure the girls were happy to meet Noah, weren't you?"

Nick's eyes widened as Tina, one of his secretaries, took a seat so close to Puckerman she would have been in his lap if he hadn't been leaning towards the table and his food. Nick frowned at the group, shrugged and then announced he would head down to the basement to see if anyone wanted to play darts.

Noah took this as his opportunity to jump up and announce it was time he took his daughter home. He didn't miss the pleased gleam in Strando's eyes when he said that but he simply smiled at Daria and the other women and made a quick exit.

Nick watched his wife and the other women eyeing up Puckerman, noticing how Betsy licked her lips as her eyes lingered on Puckerman's muscular body. Gah, he didn't know what all these people saw in that has-been jock! He stomped off towards his kick-ass basement to intimidate a bunch of people into playing a round of darts with him.

Noah took a gulp of fresh air as he wandered around outside, looking for Judith but hoping to find Kurt as well. He wanted to just immerse himself in Kurt's sweetness and forget about the fake people in the house behind him.

Kurt saw Noah before he saw him and noticed the other man's tense body language. He wondered if he'd run into Daria again and he giggled as Noah finally caught sight of him. He waved him over to the slide down which Judith, Briony and a bunch of other kids were taking their last turns. Marcy was helping to round up some of the other children, along with several parents, as clearly it was more than enough time that the kids settled down.

"Hey, sweetheart," Kurt said softly as Noah came up, turning to watch the kids come down the slide screaming like banshees. He felt the warmth of Noah's big body and almost leaned against him before remembering where they were.

Judith, sensing that it was time to leave, came up with Briony in tow. "Daddy, please, can I sleep over with Briony, pleeease?"

The two little girls stared up at Noah with large, shining puppy-dog eyes and Noah faltered. Briony's mom hurried up and assured him that it would be more than okay for Judith to stay.

"Ah, Jude, you don't have any pajamas or anything with you," Noah said softly but he was interrupted by Briony's mom shaking her head and grinning happily.

"Oh, don't worry about that; Briony has a lot of stuff that she won't mind sharing. In fact, I don't think I'm going to have any trouble getting them to bed early tonight!"

Noah stared down at his daughter's pleading face, glanced at Briony's and caved. "Oh, alright_ ooph!" He staggered as the two little girls pounced on him, Judith's arms squeezing him tightly as she squealed, "thank you, daddy!"

Kurt chuckled as he watched, mouthing "pushover" as Noah looked at him helplessly. The little girls trotted away with a "bye, daddy, bye Mr. Kurt, bye Mr. Puckerman!" and the two men were left staring off after them bemusedly.

Briony's mom shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry; I'll call you tomorrow so you know where to pick them up." She handed over her phone and Noah entered his cell number into it and with a little wave she was off, bustling after the two little girls who had their heads together conspiratorially.

Noah sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and then turned to look down at Kurt's little grin. "I didn't stand a chance, did I?"

"Nope!" and Kurt giggled all the way to his car, Noah walking slowly behind him. Halfway there, Marcy joined them and she and Kurt chatted briefly before they all separated to their own cars. Noah threw a look at Kurt who pretended not to see as he slipped behind his wheel but he smiled.

Nick Strando had left his darts buddies to come outside onto the steps and watched his three guests separate. Hummel and the other teacher had exchanged some words but Puckerman hadn't spoken to either of them. Nick knew that didn't mean anything but he was certain deep down that if he followed Puckerman, he would find him heading to Hummel's house.

Daria's friends seemed quite taken with the ex-jock but Nick knew his wife; she had the hots for Puckerman. She was simply trying to prove a point when she introduced her friends to him; just a game … or something. He had to find a way to prove that Puckerman could never be interested in her.

Oblivious to the plotting going on behind them, Kurt and Noah headed to Kurt's house, Noah driving discreetly behind his lover.

Kurt smiled to himself, his eyes flicking every now and then up to the rear view mirror to keep an eye on Noah who was a couple of cars behind him. He felt a little surge of anticipation as he thought of what the night would bring and his body tightened deliciously.

.

**oOo**

.

"God, do you know what those jeans did to me today? Huh?" Noah stilled, deep inside the luscious body wrapped around him and he mouthed at Kurt's long neck hungrily.

Kurt groaned low in his throat, his body clenching and impatient for Noah to resume fucking him. "Uh, yes, yes; please, move!"

Noah felt Kurt's nails backing up his demand and grinned down at his demanding lover. "You knew what they would do to me, right? Yet you still wore them."

He grunted as he withdrew slowly, maddeningly and then, just as Kurt was going to reply, his hips surged forward, drawing a wail from the man beneath him.

"Yes, yes! I wanted to make Daria jealous; uh, and I wanted your attention," Kurt moaned, his eyes glittering blue beneath his heavy lids. He licked his lips and then gasped as Noah took his mouth, kissing him ferociously, almost as punishment.

They pulled apart and stared at each other, panting, their gazes steady and in direct contrast to the way their hips were grinding and lunging. Noah bit his lip, holding back a groan as the fire licked through his body and he shuddered before giving up the battle. He surged forward, slid his arms beneath Kurt's long, gleaming legs and sped up his movements.

Kurt threw his head back, a breathless scream leaving his body at the delicious onslaught and he started to convulse. He shuddered, his arms sliding around Noah's neck and he buried his face there, panting and muttering before crying, "Yes, yes, yes!" His come spread between their bodies, slicking them and he clenched down on Noah, ripping the orgasm from the larger man.

Noah emptied himself in the sheath of Kurt's body, his eyes tightly closed as he gasped for breath. Finally, shuddering still, he slipped to the side, pulling Kurt to him and holding him there. He ignored their messy state and placed his mouth against Kurt's forehead. They breathed in tandem, their bodies slowly calming but for a few shudders and then he laughed softly.

Kurt tilted his head back wearily to look into Noah's eyes, a little smile curving his swollen lips. "What?"

Noah nuzzled him and dropped a little kiss on the smooth skin of his cheek. "Just remembering how my eyes popped when you walked in today."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, I'm a diva; we love making entrances." He snuggled into Noah although he rather thought they should clean up. "You thought I really looked hot in those old clothes?"

Noah pulled back his head and looked disbelievingly at his lover. "Are you kidding? Old clothes or new clothes, you were so hot I could have thrown you over a bench and done you right there!"

They chuckled in the gloom of Kurt's basement suite, snuggling and just enjoying the afterglow. A thought occurred to Kurt and he looked at Noah again, one eyebrow raised enquiringly.

"Oh, tell me; when you came outside after eating, why did you look so … I don't know… disgruntled?"

Noah thought back and then shrugged, a grin appearing. "Oh, just Daria… and company." He looked at Kurt's curious expression. "She introduced me to a couple of her friends. Let's just say 'birds of a feather…'"

Kurt nodded in understanding, a tiny smirk on his lips. "So, were they all over you like a rash?"

Noah gave an exaggerated shudder at which Kurt giggled. "Like you wouldn't believe… and then Strando joined us."

Kurt sat up and looked at him, his eyes wide but with a mischievous gleam. "Uh oh, and what did he have to say?"

Noah pulled Kurt back down to lie against him, one hand stroking down Kurt's side to his butt. He squeezed it lovingly, watched Kurt squirm and then said quietly, "I think he suspects that I'm more into you than he would have expected."

Kurt stilled and then looked at him. "D'you think he's going to try something?"

Noah looked up at the ceiling, his hand still stroking lovingly. "I don't know, but I guess we just have to be careful. This is still Lima, even though things aren't like back in high school. I think he's just pissed off that his wife has the hots for me."

Kurt nodded, his head on Noah's chest and he yawned widely, his eyes drooping. "Okay, sweetie, we'll just be careful. I'm not running scared, though. Nick Strando will find out I'm no easy target and I will fight for my man!"

Noah chuckled, his eyes closing as well. He hugged Kurt closer to him and snuffled his hair. "That's my sexy tiger… just rip him up if he tries anything, okay?"

Kurt hummed in agreement, slid his arm around Noah and, despite the drying mess between them, managed to fall asleep within seconds.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Who thinks Daria is going to back off? Some people just don't get it. Please, review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: Our lovely kindergarten teacher takes an important step - and someone else does, too.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"No, Rachel, I can't make it this weekend," Kurt muttered as he pushed the cart around the store, eyeing the wide selection of cheeses and wondering if Noah had a preference. He muted Rachel's whining and asked the woman behind the deli counter for his choice in meats and cheeses and then returned to his sister-in-law.

"I do miss you, hon, but I've been pretty busy with school - and Thanksgiving is coming up as you know," he said soothingly.

It had been a while since Daria's fall party and he and Noah had been trying to be pretty discreet about meeting up. The unspoken threat of Daria's husband Nick knowing (or guessing) about their relationship meant that the dating had slowed a bit. Actually, they had both been pretty busy; he in particular was looking forward to the upcoming few days' break around Thanksgiving. Come to think of it, as he listened to Rachel yammering on, he realized he didn't want to have the traditional festive meal at her home.

"Uhm, Rachel, I just thought of this: why don't we combine Thanksgiving with the Puckermans and have it at the house?" An excited smile spread across his face as the idea took root. "I think Dad and Carole will be here then, so it will be perfect!"

Not only would he get to see his dad whom he missed terribly, he could also introduce Noah to him as his… boyfriend? Lover? Hmm, do people still say 'significant other' these days? His mind drifted as he moved through the huge store, barely registering Rachel's comments as he made his plans.

"What?" He suddenly tuned in back to her voice and realized that Finn had come on the line. "Finn, I was talking to your wife!"

Kurt shook his head as he listened to his brother throw an offhand apology to Rachel before continuing. "Hey, Kurt, we haven't seen you around, dude? Puck taking up all your time?"

"Really, Finnegan, turning into a gossip in your old age?" Kurt's voice was snippy but he was just yanking his brother's chain. "If you must know, I've hardly had time to spend with Noah. What, has he been crying on your shoulder?"

"Dude, no, of course not!"

Kurt chuckled at his outraged squawk. "Well, then, why so concerned?"

Finn cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Ah, I just wondered if everything was okay, y'know."

Kurt felt an odd little shiver run down his back and he paused in the wine and liquor aisle, his eyes staring unseeingly at a particularly exotic-looking label on a bottle.

"Finn, I know you, okay? What are you actually saying?"

There was a pause during which Kurt slowly tensed. Then Finn's voice came back and it was clear he was trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh, well, a couple of times… hey, maybe it's nothing, y'know… well, there's this woman… and she's always asking for Puck… on the phone, though, she doesn't come to the school… and_"

"A woman? Calling Noah at the school?" Kurt's voice faded and then hardened. "Did he say who she was?"

Finn hurried to reassure him that that was all he knew but: "He always looks a little down whenever he hangs up."

Kurt's head was spinning now with questions. Who was this woman? Why was Noah upset at her calls? Most importantly, why hadn't he said anything to Kurt about it? Should he bring it up or let Noah do it in his own time?

"Kurt? Kurt, you still there?" Finn's voice was tinny as he called out and Kurt's attention was jerked back to his tiny phone.

"Uhm, yeah, Finn. Yeah, okay, I'm… going to finish up here. I'll talk to you later." Kurt ended the call rather abruptly but his mind was elsewhere. In a flurry of motion, he hurried down the aisle, foregoing his plan to pick up a couple bottles and headed to the checkout with the shortest line. He had to get home and figure out what was going on.

* * *

To say Kurt was perplexed, worried and sick with the thought of someone threatening what he had with Noah would be a heck of an understatement. Blanketing the writhing thoughts was a faint pall of anger; he knew if he didn't get a handle on that particular feeling it could easily grow into fury.

For the first time he felt as if what he had with Noah was 'it'. He could see a future with the tanned hunk and his sweet daughter and he was damned if he sat back and let something threaten it. Kurt Hummel could be a force to be reckoned with when he set his mind to it and now, as he ferried his purchases from the car to the house, he decided he would call Noah and find out what was wrong.

Finally packing away the last box of pasta in the pantry, he headed into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. He dialed Noah's number quickly and waited impatiently while it rang. Within seconds Noah picked up and Kurt subconsciously relaxed. He smiled at Noah's first words.

"Hey, beautiful, I dreamt about you last night," Noah said, his voice slightly breathless and Kurt could hear Judith's voice in the background. "Hold on, babe; Jude, sweetie, go pick up your room – yes, it is Mr. Kurt, now go on."

Kurt chuckled as he listened; he couldn't deny the warmth that spread through him as he listened to the domestic quality of the conversation between father and daughter. He wanted that, every day and he knew it was time he came right out and let Noah know definitively how he felt.

"Sorry about that; she's being a handful today." Noah sounded a little more focused as he returned to Kurt. "So, why are you calling me on this gorgeous afternoon, babe? Miss me?"

Kurt smiled as he wallowed in the intimate feel of Noah's voice soft in his ear; he swung his feet up onto the couch and relaxed against its padded arm. "I always miss you."

He heard Noah's soft, sudden inhale and he smirked to himself. However, as much as he'd love to flirt with his sexy lover, right now he wanted to find out all about this mystery caller. He cleared his throat and began.

"Uhm, please don't blame Finn because I twisted his arm to tell me. He said you've been upset recently after a couple of phone calls?" Kurt held his breath and waited for Noah's response. When he didn't answer immediately, Kurt closed his eyes tightly and bit his lips. Maybe he'd overstepped a boundary that he'd never noticed before but he prayed silently that Noah wasn't angry with him.

Noah sighed, a soft, gusty sound and then: "Yeah, it was Judith's mother. She wants her back."

.

**oOo**

.

Noah dropped his head onto one hand as he listened to the shocked silence on the other end of the line. He knew Kurt loved Judith and would be pretty upset at the news so he waited. Finally he heard a soft gulp and then Kurt was back with him.

"You've got to be kidding me! After all this time? I mean, why now?" Kurt realized he was on the verge of babbling but, of all the scenarios that had been whirling through his mind after he'd spoken with Finn, this was never one of them.

Noah sighed. "I-I don't know. I didn't ask… I just freaked out the first time she brought it up." He shook his head and wiped his face with his hand as he took a quick glance down the short passageway toward Judith's bedroom. Her little iPod was blasting away so he knew she was actually doing her chores. She wouldn't overhear anything he was saying now.

"When she first called, I admit I was surprised to hear her; she's not very social but I just thought she was calling to say 'hi', and find out how Judith was."

Kurt hummed in agreement, his hand stroking the fabric of the couch as he listened to his love. "So, what exactly did she say, about wanting Judith, I mean."

Noah sighed again, shaking his head even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him. "That's the funny thing; at first she made it sound as if she would just visit for a bit…"

"What, come here to Lima? Really?" Kurt interrupted and then caught himself, apologizing. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, go on."

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction, too. Then she said, 'y'know what, maybe she can come live with me'. Just like that. After all this time of practically ignoring Judith, now, out of the blue she wants her to go and live with her. Ugh!"

"Okay, baby, we'll work this out, I promise," Kurt said solemnly.

Noah smiled softly. Kurt probably hadn't realized he'd said 'we' but it made Noah's heart swell with warmth. The pale, sick feeling that had come over him eased considerably and he wondered now why he hadn't said anything when the phone calls first started. He smiled softly, a longing for Kurt stealing over him and making his voice huskier than before.

"I know, doll. You can be pretty badass, I've seen, remember?" His voice lowered as he remembered the outfit Kurt had worn weeks before to Daria's fall get-together at her mansion. Kurt had had a bad-boy, James Dean vibe about him that had got Noah's body tingling and even now as he remembered their lovemaking after the party, he got aroused all over again.

Kurt chuckled, knowing exactly where Noah's mind was going but he wanted him to know how serious he was. "I mean it, Noah; no one messes with my family and gets away with it!"

Silence.

Kurt slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _Really, Hummel,_ he muttered internally; _that's no way to declare your love for the first time!_

Suddenly, though, he heard a soft snort and then Noah was laughing. The sound was so infectious and lighthearted that he just had to join in. Finally, after a few errant chuckles, Noah told him, "She plans to come in the New Year, she says. She can't get away before that, but I get the feeling she has an agenda and with Donna, that isn't always a good thing."

Kurt listened to him, nodding as he spoke and then reassured him again, "If you have full custody, babe, there's nothing she can do, apart from appealing to you as one parent to another. We'll handle it when it comes, okay?"

Noah had to admit it was reassuring to hear Kurt sound so take charge. He was a wreck when it came to Judith as he felt that he had been her only real parent almost from her birth. When he finally pulled himself together, he spoke again and ended up surprising Kurt.

"Hey, babe, do you wanna go to a show with me?"

Huh?

Kurt's mouth opened to speak and then he paused, his mind going back over their fairly serious conversation. Then he giggled and asked softly, "You okay, hon? A show? What show… and where?"

"Actually, it's a craft bazaar over in Columbus. I thought Jude would like it; hey, we're Jewish but I think Christmas is a great holiday."

Kurt laughed, his heart much lighter than when he'd first sat down to call Noah. "Oh, yes, I love Christmas; the whole decorating and gift-buying thing was designed specifically for me, I swear."

They shared the laughter for a bit and then Kurt asked, "So when is this outing?"

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow; I'd planned on calling you this evening but you beat me to it. We could leave around 8:30, have breakfast on the road and hit the bazaar around 10. What do you say?"

Kurt nodded and then added, "Perfect – we could make a whole day of it and I'm sure Judith would be wiped by the time we got back home."

Noah laughed at that. "True – but the best part would be getting to spend nearly the whole day with you."

Noah's honesty and openness made Kurt's eyes mist up and he swallowed before saying huskily, "I feel the same way, sweetheart. I_ I…" but he didn't continue. He wanted to be looking Noah in the eye when he finally admitted how committed he was to him… and Judith.

As usual, Noah seemed to understand and he chuckled soft and low. "Kurt Hummel, I'm going to collect one day soon… that's a promise."

.

**oOo**

.

"So, how did you hear about this Christmas bazaar?" Kurt had buckled himself into Noah's car after being swarmed by one excited little girl. He had settled her into her car seat while Judith chatted away non-stop but now that they were almost ready to move off, the little girl had subsided and was staring out the window with a smile on her little face.

Noah watched Kurt finish buckling in and then threw the car into gear, backing out carefully before answering.

"The music departments in the district keep tabs on the various fund-raisers going on; Franklin Heights' school band has their annual event this weekend."

Kurt hummed in understanding, staring out at the passing scenery, enjoying the difference in the foliage from summer's lush greenness to this multi-colored extravaganza going on overhead. He wasn't a fan of cold weather as such but there were a couple of perks he thought now as he looked over at Noah.

His lover was intensely sexy in a dark gray faux turtleneck sweater that he had teamed with pale grey jeans and Kurt felt a little buzz start up as he watched the way the muscles in his thigh moved as he drove.

Noah glanced up just then and almost did a double-take at the way Kurt was almost eye-fucking him as he drove. Faint color appeared on his high cheekbones and a satisfied smirk curved his full lips. Kurt was looking particularly fine in a soft, cream-colored top and Noah's eyes slid down to the dark brown jeans and boots that completed his ensemble.

In retaliation, he allowed the look in his eyes to heat up when they stopped at traffic lights and he grinned as Kurt's color heightened. They said nothing as Judith was in the back but she suddenly piped up asking how long until breakfast.

Noah flicked his eyes away from a smirking Kurt and looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Hey, you had cereal, juice AND a slice of toast, missy. You can't be hungry already!" He ignored Kurt's chuckles beside him as he held his daughter's unrepentant gaze.

"But, daddy, you said we could have pancakes at a nice restaurant. The cereal doesn't count!"

Kurt couldn't hold back the burst of giggles and Noah just sighed and shook his head as they moved off from the stop lights. As Kurt turned his head to study their whereabouts (he didn't often head out of Lima), he noticed a rather large, gleaming car behind him and for some reason, his eyes fell on the wing mirror and he stared at the car's occupants.

Nick and Daria Strando, of all people, had been in the traffic lane behind them and as Kurt turned his head to mention it, the car pulled out from behind them and came alongside on the dual carriageway. Kurt's lips tightened and he dropped a hand onto Noah's hard thigh as his lover noticed the other two for the first time.

Daria, whose passenger seat position allowed her to be closer to Noah, smiled a bright smile that turned plastic when she glanced past Noah to see Kurt in the passenger seat. Kurt nodded politely but briefly and though he couldn't hear her, he knew she'd probably let out a huff. Strangely, though, she didn't draw her husband's attention to them and soon, Nick's car pulled ahead of them because he was in the faster lane.

After they'd passed, Noah glanced at Kurt, quirked his lips and shrugged. Kurt just lifted an eyebrow and then leaned forward to fiddle with the car's player. He eventually found a playlist he liked on Noah's iPod and settled on that; there was no way he was in the mood to listen to what passed for country music right now.

Soon though, they forgot about the Strandos and, roughly 90 minutes after leaving home, they pulled up into the parking lot of a popular chain restaurant famous for their huge breakfasts. Judith's happy cheers from the back seat made Noah and Kurt grin at each other; oh, to be so young and excited about everything.

Breakfast was happy, loud and laidback. Judith, of course, got her kid's flapjack special where she made sure to tell the server she wanted fat, red strawberries topped with whipped cream. Noah and Kurt got versions of the omelet specials; Kurt's was loaded with healthy ingredients and Noah had his with his links and bacon. Kurt rolled his eyes at his lover and savored the really good coffee.

They chatted and laughed as they waited for their meals to arrive and Kurt noticed that no one paid any attention to them even though every now and then Noah would caress his hand while talking. Kurt himself wasn't careful of his actions with both Noah and Judith and found himself returning Noah's touches or occasionally smoothing Judith's wayward hair from her face. Apparently the food in the place was so good that even in Ohio, a clearly non-traditional family wasn't enough to distract diners.

They dived into the food when it arrived, steaming and flavorful and the conversation fell to the minimum which consisted of occasional requests for various condiments. The restaurant was decorated in anticipation of Thanksgiving but there were a few errant touches of Christmas and, at one point, Kurt pointed out how much earlier Christmas commercials were each year.

By the time they were finished – Judith declaring she was about to burst! – the server was back asking if they needed anything else. Noah asked for the check and assured her they'd had a great time and the food was fantastic and she left them with a smile. Kurt declared he would take care of the tip and Noah simply narrowed his eyes at him but acquiesced. He knew how to pick his battles.

Finally, after a quick trip to the restroom for Judith – with Kurt in tow as usual – they got ready to head out, Noah and Kurt thanking their server for a good time. They were just passing a mixed group at a large table – or what looked to be two tables shoved together – when someone made a comment loud enough for Kurt to hear.

His steps faltered and he glanced back at Noah before looking at the young woman. His expression lightened as he glanced around the table at the girl's friends and then smiled at her.

"Thank you, I think he's hot, too!" and continued out the door that Noah was holding for him while Judith was hopping and squealing about the cooler air.

Noah quirked an eyebrow at him enquiringly and Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Hey, I can't be offended when someone thinks 'my husband' is hot. I told her I think you're hot, too."

He laughed aloud at the stunned look on Noah's face and sauntered past him towards their car. He looked back at Noah still by the door and called, "Are you coming?" and giggled at him as he unlocked the car doors.

Noah settled Judith into her seat, teasing her about how much her tummy was sticking out and then he slid behind the wheel. Kurt was already strapped in and he still had that proud, smug look on his face. Noah couldn't help it; he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from those curving, pink lips.

Judith laughed aloud at them as Kurt threw a quick, faintly embarrassed look back at her but Noah simply nodded and started the car. His voice was satisfied as he said, "That's what you get for sassing me, mister!"

The mood was fizzy and happy as they made the relatively short drive to the high school and they found a lone spot that seemed to be waiting for them in the otherwise packed parking lot. Other families and groups were making their way towards the auditorium where apparently the bazaar was being held and it was all very festive despite the crispness in the air.

Once inside, Judith's excitement ramped up and Kurt and Noah each grabbed a hand to keep her in control. She wanted everything red or pink that she saw! Noah reminded her about what they'd discussed but she chose to ignore that, turning huge, pleading eyes on him.

"Daddy! I have to get something for Briony! Please?" Noah glanced at Kurt with a longsuffering expression and explained that he'd told her the day before that they were only going to shop for holiday decorations.

Kurt chuckled at him but decided to side with Judith this time. "Please? This place looks great; we could do some of our gift-shopping here, hon."

Noah heaved a fake sigh and then nodded, laughing as Kurt hugged him on one side while Judith threw her arms around his hips. Boy, she was growing like a weed, he thought as he hugged her back.

Kurt glanced quickly around and realizing that no one was paying attention to them in the crush, sneaked a little thank-you peck onto Noah's cheek.

The high-schoolers had thought to provide carts, obviously buying into the belief that people shop more when they had carts instead of baskets. Noah grabbed one just ahead of a short, stout lady who looked as if she were about to take him out at the knees and made his way quickly back to Kurt and Judith.

"Here you go; knock yourselves out!" He grinned at the twin avid expressions on their faces but it fell when Kurt turned back and said, "You push – we'll fill."

Once again he shook his head but followed orders, strolling behind the other two as they pointed to, discussed and grabbed at items of every description. He even thought he saw a pair of reindeer antlers going into the cart at one point but he just ignored it.

The noise inside the auditorium was unbelievable and while Kurt and Judith dashed about, snatching up mostly pretty nice items, Noah had to roll his eyes at the more kitschy stuff. When he thought they had covered roughly half of the floor space, he took his life in his hands and asked Kurt if he didn't think they had enough stuff.

He absolutely did not take a step back as his daughter and lover turned indignant glares at him.

"No!"

"Daddyyy!"

"Okay, I was just checking! Honestly, at this point, I think we should have got two carts!" He was not pouting, of course not, but really, where were they going to put everything?

Kurt took pity on him and came back to stand so close that Noah found himself almost drowning in his blue-green eyes. "Awww, baby, are you bored? Do you want us to take a break and then come back? We have been at it for ..." he glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, wow, we have been here three hours already!"

Kurt knew he could get carried away with shopping. There had been many a lost weekend when, between him and Mercedes, they had gone overboard at the mall. Now he grinned sheepishly at his patient lover and then looked back at Judith.

Judith!

The two men's head swiveled in opposite directions as their hearts leapt into their throats. Where was Judith?

Noah dashed to the end of the aisle, his head whipping to the left and then to the right and then he looked back at Kurt, a scared look in his eyes. Kurt's stomach dropped and then he decided to run to the other end of the aisle, yelling Judith's name as he ran.

Two aisles over he saw her and the relief was so sharp, so sudden he felt lightheaded.

"Judith, sweetheart!" He hurried towards her and he knew he looked frantic because her happy smile fell from her face when he dashed up to her.

He hugged her to him tightly while she looked up at him, puzzled and unhappy now as she held a holiday Barbie still in its box in her hands. That was when Kurt noticed that he was in the toys aisle and that they were surrounded by a horde of little girls.

He swallowed the fear that had nearly clogged his throat and brushed the hair back from her face as he stared at her. "Sweetie, don't you know you mustn't walk away from us?" His voice was breathy and shaky and he had to swallow hard.

Tears shimmered in eyes that were so like her dad's and Kurt hugged her again as she said, her voice muffled by his sweater, "I only wanted to see the dolls!"

Kurt nodded as he whipped out his phone to call Noah and within 30 seconds her dad was pelting around the corner of the aisle and towards them. He slowed however when he realized they'd garnered an audience, the little girls and their parents watching as Kurt continued to hug Judith to him.

By the time Noah came up he was more composed but he grabbed Judith in a hug anyway. "Baby, you scared ten years off of me! Don't you know you need to stay close and not go off on your own?"

His voice was quiet, not quite shaky but the tone was firm and Judith looked at him remorsefully. "I'm sorry, daddy, I forgot."

Noah nodded and glanced at the other parents, some of whom had sympathetic expressions on their faces. They began to move away as the mini-drama had obviously come to an end and Noah looked down at his daughter.

"Baby, I don't know what I-what we would do if anything happened to you," he whispered and hugged her again, dropping a kiss on her hair. He'd got a real scare this time; there were so many people around and although everyone in the auditorium looked like folks with families, still you couldn't be too careful.

Kurt took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face as he stroked Noah's back soothingly. "Hey, I think we can all do with some ice cream. What do you say?" He knew just the thing to take Judith's mind off of the incident, and hopefully Noah's too.

Judith, predictably, brightened and said, "Strawberry cheesecake ice-cream?"

Kurt and Noah chuckled and they headed back to retrieve their nearly full cart. Kurt smiled at her softly. "Oh, I don't know if the school's cafeteria is up to strawberry cheesecake but we can always check."

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident and by the time the light started to wane, around 5 o'clock, they were all shopped out. They made their way back to the car, pushing two carts and as Noah loaded the trunk, Kurt got Judith settled into her seat. The domesticity of their situation tugged at Kurt and more and more he realized he wanted something permanent with these two Puckermans.

As Noah slammed the trunk shut, he came around the side of the car and slowed as he saw Kurt standing by the driver's door smiling at him. "What is it, babe?"

Kurt slid his arms around his waist and brought his head to rest on the warm, muscular chest. He shook his head to indicate he didn't have a problem but then he lifted it to stare deep into Noah's eyes.

Noah caught his breath at the look in Kurt's eyes but the silence stretched out. Finally, Kurt leaned forward slowly, pressed his lips softly against Noah's and closed his eyes. They stood like that, kissing while in the background Judith's half-stifled giggles sounded in the soft twilight.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss but then immediately he leaned forward, his eyes boring into Noah's.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman, and one day I'm going to marry you."

Noah's eyes slammed shut and he shuddered, moisture leaking from beneath the tightly shut lids and then he buried his face in Kurt's thick hair. He could hear Kurt sniff once but he held on, willing his heart to stop racing as his mind went back over Kurt's words.

Finally he pulled back, cupped Kurt's face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Kurt Hummel, you **know** I love you… and I can't wait for the day I can marry you… even if we have to go to New York to do it."

Kurt chuckled into the kiss that followed and then they were separating, Noah turning to smile at his still-giggling daughter in the backseat.

"What are you giggling at, huh?" and he leaned into the window and tickled her until she screamed for mercy. Kurt laughed at them, his heart soaring and he hurried around to the passenger seat, jumped in and was buckled up by the time Noah was strapped in.

As Noah started the car, he smiled softly at his beautiful lover, reaching over to hold Kurt's hand as the engine warmed up. Feeling sappy, he nevertheless brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it, whispering "love you" as he lifted his head.

Kurt, despite the pair of eyes staring at them from the back seat, leaned forward to drop a soft kiss on Noah's lips and whispered, "I love you, too".

"Yay!" Judith laughed, clapping her hands as she watched the two men gazing at each other. Yes, Mr. Kurt loved her daddy and that was the best, even better than strawberry ice-cream!

* * *

The rest of the evening, straight into the night were like a dream to Kurt, even though Noah didn't get to stay over and make love to him that night. That didn't matter; what did was the effervescence that bubbled through Kurt's veins from the moment he'd finally said those all-important words. Even when he had to wake early on a Monday that dawned wet and dreary, the sight of the gray rain didn't bring him down.

Nothing could bring him down, he thought, as he made his way to his classroom, laughing when people commented at the glow and sparkle that seemed to emanate from him. Nothing at all… until the school's vice principal sent a note requesting that he meet with the principal ASAP.

He turned to look at Marcy, a puzzled and slightly uneasy expression on his face but she shrugged. She didn't know of any problems but who knows what could have set off their poor principal now. He was forever appeasing this parent or that but Marcy really had no idea what had come up.

Kurt nodded at the secretary who had brought the note and with another quick glance at Marcy, followed the woman to the principal's office. He was ushered right in when they arrived and Dr. Thompson pointed to a chair before his desk.

"Good morning, Dr. Thompson," Kurt said, his voice low and firm, hiding his nerves he hoped and looked calmly at the little man. The principal had what Kurt could only describe as a slightly embarrassed look on his face but he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ah, Kurt... Mr. Hummel, yes, good morning," he stuttered and Kurt thought: "uh oh, this doesn't sound good."

Dr. Thompson shifted around some papers quite unnecessarily and then he seemed to reach a decision. He said, quite firmly for him, "This morning, it was brought to my attention that you are… ah, you were seen with the parent of one our students. Is this true?"

Kurt stared at the man, a myriad of emotions and thoughts whirling through his mind as he sat there, stunned at the unexpected question. Suddenly, he realized what must have happened and his expression darkened as one name floated to his mind's surface.

_Daria!_

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hell hath no fury... yadda... yadda. Daria Strando is going to try her darnedest to mess with my boys. I'd love to hear how you all think Kurt is going to react to this development so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt stormed back to his classroom but he took the long way around, passing rooms that he'd not bothered to venture into since his first-day orientation tour some years before. He needed the time to calm down and get his professional demeanor back on track before he saw the kids. Judith!

Ugh, he gritted his teeth as he thought of the little girl's innocent affection for him that had nothing to do with the fact that he was in love with her dad. His mind went over again everything that had been said in Dr. Thompson's office.

He knew he'd gaped at the little man as the words hung in the air. 'You were seen with the parent of one our students. Is this true?'

_Flashback_

Kurt gathered every shred of his dignity and quite a bit of his acting ability and stared back politely but coolly at the other man.

"I'm not certain how that is relevant here but, yes, I've been friends with Noah Puckerman for years."

Dr. Thompson cringed slightly as he prepared his next statement. "Yes, I know you are old schoolmates but my information is that," he cleared his throat apologetically before continuing. "You are in an intimate relationship with him."

It was a question although it was not phrased as one and Kurt realized the principal was hoping that Kurt would deny it. Hell, no! Kurt had only the night before finally acknowledged that Noah Puckerman was it for him and no way in hell was some bitch going to taint this, the happiest time for him.

He allowed a soft, sweet smile to curve his lips and let some of the earlier glow back into his eyes. He surreptitiously noted that the little man subconsciously relaxed as he watched him and then he nodded.

He leaned forward and almost giggled when Dr. Thompson leaned forward as well, his round belly pressing against the wood of his desk. "Well, it only happened last night but… I think I can tell you."

He let his lashes flutter a bit and then he looked back at the man who was now clearly intrigued. Kurt let moisture just barely dampen his lower lashes and as he was facing the huge windows behind the principal's desk, he knew his eyes would look very blue even in the gray morning light.

"I – we, Noah and I," and he paused and lowered his voice to a soft yet happy murmur. "I think we're engaged!"

To say the little man was stunned would be a whopping understatement; for a second Kurt thought he would have to administer CPR and then he wondered if the man were asthmatic. "Dr. Thompson, are you okay?"

Kurt's soft voice was filled with genuine concern and he rose to pour him a glass of water from the pitcher on the corner of his desk. He came around the desk and handed the glass to him, staying beside him, just in case.

Finally, whatever had come over the principal seemed to subside and Kurt felt it safe to go back to his seat. Good god, he had no idea he'd have got this kind of reaction from the man, Kurt pouted to himself as he settled back into the chair. He waited with a patient expression for the other man to speak and tried not to tap the toe of his waterproof designer boot against the front of the desk.

Dr. Thompson stared at the young man in front of him. Kurt Hummel had always been unique, one of a kind, everything about him distinctive without being flamboyant. Layton liked Kurt; he thought he was an exceptional teacher and his children all loved him. He was talented, too; one of the teachers had told him that Kurt had a fabulous countertenor voice although he'd never sung for his colleagues. Yet, even knowing all this about Kurt, he had to acknowledge that the young man was rather private in nature. Layton was glad for that because his nerves couldn't handle more than the drama that came with running a school.

Now, here he was, staring back at the young man whose face still held the remnant of the proud glow that had been there when he told him of his recent… very recent… engagement. Well, what could he say? He cleared his throat and smiled at one of his favourite teachers.

"Congratulations, Kurt! I_ really had no idea, none at all," and he wiped his face with his handkerchief before taking another sip of the water Kurt had so kindly got him. He was a little embarrassed at his reaction, gasping and wheezing like some old fool but he had really been taken by surprise. He chuckled a bit now as he said apologetically, "I had no idea, you see, that you were seeing anyone. You are a rather quiet young man, not given to gossip… so, this was all a rather startling development. Yes…" and trailed off, not knowing what else to add.

Kurt smiled kindly at him and then asked, "Could you tell me who brought this to your attention, Dr. Thompson? Or is it confidential?"

The man colored and Kurt barely held back a smirk. He didn't think it was confidential at all but the man was probably in a tight spot as the Strandos were rather generous in their donations to the school. Now the principal wiped his glasses nervously as he stared back at Kurt as if he were trying to make up his mind. Finally, he nodded.

"It was Mrs. Strando who called, actually; said she'd seen you in Mr. Puckerman's car yesterday."

Kurt nodded and pretended as if he'd just recalled the occasion. "Oh, yes, that's right. We were heading over to a pre-Christmas bazaar in Columbus. I remember glimpsing their vehicle. You know, I think we could try the bazaar thing as a fund-raiser ourselves? Mm-hmm."

He hummed in satisfaction as he saw Dr. Thompson's mind switch from the bitch to the thought of being able to raise more funds themselves. He continued blithely as if he, too, had totally forgotten about the original point of their meeting.

"The place – it was held in the auditorium at the school – was jam-packed. In fact, I could tell from the license plates in the parking lot that people had come from all over," and he nodded encouragingly as Dr. Thompson murmured, "yes?"

They chatted for a while and Kurt finally got up to take his leave. When he reached the door, however, he returned suddenly to their previous topic. He paused at the door and turned back, acting as if the question had just occurred to him, and asked, "Oh, by the way, is there anything in the ethics code that says I can't marry the parent of a student here?"

Dr. Thompson stared at Kurt blankly for a second or two and then his eyes took on a faraway look and Kurt almost expected to hear, "Working!" in a faintly robotic tone as he checked his memory banks.

Then he refocused and smiled at Kurt apologetically as he shook his head. "No, nothing in writing, as such. It is just that it is frowned upon because it can get a little messy sometimes. You know, somewhat similar to workplace romances? There have been incidents, as you can imagine, where the relationship did not have your happy conclusion. It made it difficult for all parties involved, believe me."

Kurt nodded and smiled with a sympathetic look on his face and then he thanked the principal. Dr. Thompson got up and hurried around the desk to shake Kurt's hand as he looked up into his face.

"Oh, and congratulations again, Kurt, I am really happy for you. Uhm," and then he tilted his head, his glasses winking in the overhead light as he lowered his voice. "Are you able to get married here, now? I didn't think so but then I don't pay much attention to politics these days, y'know."

He laughed lightly and Kurt smiled at him even though he shook his head. "No, but that isn't going to stop us, obviously. We can get married in another state but I would love to live and work here with my family. However," and he looked directly into the shorter man's eyes, "should it become an issue, we can always leave. Have a good day, Dr. Thompson," and with a little wave he strode out of the office with his back straight and head high.

_End flashback_

Now the sound of his boot heels pounded along the hallways as he took a circuitous route to his classroom but then he decided to stop in one of the restrooms. Checking to see if anyone was using a stall, he satisfied himself that he was alone and whipped out his phone. He speed-dialed Noah and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you?" Noah's voice was light, happy with just the right amount of intimacy, given where he probably was at the moment.

To Kurt's complete chagrin, he burst into tears at the sound of Noah's voice. He told him what had just happened but poor Noah couldn't understand a word coming out of his mouth.

"Kurt! Kurt, slow down! Baby, calm down and tell me what happened!"

Noah had been in the middle of his first class and the kids looked at him startled as he pointed to the board where he'd outlined part of his lesson plan and then dashed outside to stand in the hallway. The kids looked at each other, completely befuddled as some muttered: "Kurt?" and others, "baby?"

Noah's heart was once again in his throat; from the tone of Kurt's voice he could tell he was furious and not scared like they were yesterday when Judith had wandered off so he knew she was okay. Other than that, he had no idea what had got Kurt into such a state. Finally, when his lover had apparently run out of steam, Noah actually got a word in.

"Kurt!"

Kurt jerked the phone away from his ear, looked at it and then asked, puzzled, "Noah, why are you yelling?"

Noah yelled, "Because you were crying and yelling and scaring me! What happened?"

Kurt paused, rethought his immediate response and then took a deep breath. He walked over to a sink and stared at himself in the mirror, noting with horror how pink his eyes and nose had become.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie, it's the principal."

"The principal?" Noah's incredulous voice blasted through the slender device.

"Ugh, let me start from the beginning," Kurt told him as he leaned against the sink. He wet a piece of paper towel with cold water and pressed it to his face.

"Okay," Noah said sarcastically. "That would help because I'm freaking out here!"

Kurt chuckled and strangely enough felt himself relax at Noah's words. He proceeded to fill his lover – fiancé? – in on what had transpired in the principal's office, what the man had told him and what Kurt had said in return. He finally came to a halt after he told Noah the part about them leaving Ohio if their marriage became an issue and he waited for him to say something.

Over at McKinley, Noah had walked outside towards the football field. It had stopped raining and Finn had students out there doing laps and what not. Noah felt his head swim at the thought that Kurt had so proudly told the man that he was going to marry him; no hesitation, just out with it. He knew Kurt was a pretty headstrong person but, wow, Noah wondered for a second what he was getting himself into_ and if he was up to it.

Still, he couldn't help puffing up with pride that, even though it had taken him a while, Kurt was now on the exact page with him. There was nothing he wanted more than to finally be able to say that someone had chosen him first. Kurt had chosen him; Kurt had acknowledged his love for him to an entirely disinterested third party and it made him feel damn proud!

"Okay, babe, this means we have to get the rings like now!"

Kurt gaped at the phone, looked at himself in the mirror with his mouth hanging open and then he yelled, "Is that all you have to say? Did you hear what I said about that bitch, Daria Strando?! I could tear out every strand of those ratty extensions, I'm so mad!"

"Kurt, Kurt!" Noah rolled his eyes as he listened to Kurt; it even sounded as if his lover was kicking something. He wondered where he was and hoped briefly that he wasn't anywhere near the kids. "Kurt, baby, calm down!"

Kurt caught himself and suddenly grinned. Oh, god, what must Noah think of him, going off like that about Daria when he wanted to discuss rings!

"I'm sorry, Noah, sweetie, I'm just a little frazzled. It's just_ I was so happy when I came into school." He would never cop to it but there was a bit of whine to his voice. "Everyone said I was glowing and then… and the principal… and I was just _**so**_ mad!"

Noah felt his heart softening as he listened to Kurt. He knew what he meant because a couple of the guys in the staffroom had even teased him about 'getting some' over the weekend. Little did they know that it was actually the biggest prize of all that he'd got but he didn't know if he could tell anyone just yet.

As Kurt gradually got his head wrapped around the whole ring thing, he calmed down, some of the sparkle returning to his eyes. By the time he was ready to leave the restroom, all signs of his recent tantrum had disappeared and he could face the kids and Marcy with equanimity. One last question from Noah, though, made him pause before heading out.

"Babe, can I tell Finn? Please, I've just got to see his face when I tell him."

Kurt, surprised at the question, giggled abruptly and then replied, "Of course, go ahead and tell him! He used to be your best friend so that's okay. You know he's going to tell Rachel immediately and, come to think of it, I need to tell my dad and Carole."

He paused and when Noah said, "Kurt?" really softly, he answered, "It just hit me… we're really doing this, aren't we?"

Noah nodded as he turned to gaze back at the school buildings. "Yeah, and you know people are going to be really surprised… for more than one reason."

Kurt took a deep breath and blew it out but the thought of what people were going to say couldn't dim the feeling right now. "Yeah, but screw 'em if they're not on board with this, right?" He paused and then, "Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah, babe," Noah answered, his voice lowering to match Kurt's soft tone.

"I love you, sweetheart. I don't care about anyone but you, Judith, the family and I know they'll be behind us 100 per cent."

"I love you too, babe," Noah smiled as he said it, stupidly glad that he could tack on the 'too'. "It's all about family from here on out, beautiful… our family."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, feeling giddy and light-hearted and invincible. There was silence for a bit as they listened to each other breathe and then he said, "wanna have lunch with a newly-engaged guy?"

Noah laughed and nodded but made sure to reply, "You bet! What time and where?"

Kurt giggled and said, "You could come here and join me in the teachers' lounge?"

"You've got a date, babe… and I can't wait to see the look on Finn's face!"

They were both laughing their heads off as they hung up and Kurt dashed back to the sink to check himself in the mirror. There was bright color in his cheeks – yeah, Hummel figurine time – and his eyes definitely were sparkling. He knew Marcy would be dying to know what was up so he hurried now out of the restroom, a definite spring in his step that hadn't been present when he'd left the classroom earlier.

When he got to the door, he pushed his head in and beckoned Marcy to come out to him with a wave of his hand. She'd looked surprised that he hadn't come fully in the room but she took a look at the kids to make sure they were sufficiently occupied with their work and hurried to him.

"What's up, what did old Thompson want?" Her eyes were wide as she took in the grin on Kurt's face.

Now he waved a hand as if it all had been a waste of time and then grabbed both her hands in his. "Guess what? I have something really big – huge – to tell you!"

She started to bounce up and down but she really couldn't guess; it was just that Kurt's mood was so infectious. "Don't tease me, please, I can't guess! Tell me!"

Kurt laughed, throwing back his head and Marcy couldn't remember seeing him look more perfect. The color in his face only drew attention to the smoothness of his skin and the periwinkle blue button-down shirt he was wearing over a white silk tee just made his eyes glow more blue than green today.

When he finally looked back at her, his lashes spiky as if he'd been crying, she held her breath and waited. What came out was not what she'd been expecting; no sir, not in a million years.

"Noah and I are engaged!"

Kurt's voice was a combination of whisper and scream and for a second Marcy thought she hadn't heard right. He was still holding her hands and tipping up on his toes and back onto the heels of his boots. She widened her eyes at him and said, "Sorry, no, it sounded like you said 'Noah and I'_"

"Are engaged… yes!" Kurt giggled madly as he watched her pale and then flush red in rapid succession. Then she let out a loud bark of laughter at which she clapped a hand over her own mouth. She looked over her shoulder to see if any of the other classroom doors had opened and people poked their heads out to see what the commotion was about. Nothing, though, so she turned back to Kurt with her mouth open and her eyes still wide.

"Oh… my… god! Wow! That's… hold on," and she suddenly narrowed her eyes at Kurt. "Isn't this kind of soon. This is just November and you guys hooked up only in September!"

Kurt nodded so hard a lock of hair flopped forward onto his forehead and she automatically pushed it back into place while waiting for an answer. Kurt, though, continued to nod at her and grin and she finally said, "Okay, clearly I'm not going to get much sense out of you right now. What did the principal want?"

That brought Kurt back down to earth and the change was so sudden that she gaped. Kurt's moods could turn quite scarily on a dime, that was for sure.

"Ugh, would you believe that bitch Daria Strando complained to Dr. Thompson that she'd seen me and Noah out yesterday?"

"Really, what the heck is it to her if you guys were out together?" Marcy really didn't like that woman, whose bust size was no doubt higher than her IQ. "Doesn't she have a party to plan or something?"

Kurt smirked at that but shook his head. "I don't know if you've noticed it but she's got the hots for Noah and apparently, at the fall party she must have twigged to the fact that Noah was more interested in me than in her."

Marcy's eyes widened in recall. "Oh, yes, the day you came in looking like sex on a stick; I remember that, yeah."

She laughed as Kurt colored up but she continued. "So what, she went to Dr. Thompson, thinking that you were breaking some fraternization clause or something?"

"Mm-hmm," Kurt said as he took a quick peek into the classroom. The kids were working quite diligently even though a couple of them were singing as they did their work. His eyes fell on the back of Judith's head that was bent over her work, the ever-present Briony chatting away, of course.

"Yeah," he continued, "but Dr. Thompson said it was more something that is unspoken, not written. You know how workplace romances can get ugly? He said it's something like that; I guess if Noah and I dated and broke up, it would be awkward for Judith."

"Yeah, but this isn't just dating, is it… oh, but Daria doesn't know that!" and she crowed, the sound malicious and Kurt simply nodded.

"Yeah, poor Dr. Thompson almost choked on his spit when I landed him with the engagement," Kurt said ruefully, remembering the alarming shade the poor man's face had turned. "I thought I'd have to do CPR on him."

"Ewww!" Marcy's face twisted up and Kurt slapped her lightly on the arm. "I know, I'm mean but… ewww!"

They giggled softly for a bit and then, trying to straighten their faces, they headed back into the classroom and back to normality… at least for now. Kurt deliberately didn't tell her that Noah was coming to join him for lunch. He wanted to see her face when his hunky fiancé strode into the place with that sexy swagger of his. Oh yes, he definitely wanted to show off his man today!

.

**oOo**

.

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for Noah who had made a quick call after he'd hung up with Kurt. It was lucky for him that he didn't have a class in the period just before lunch so he was able to dash out early to pick up his surprise for Kurt.

The air was crisp now after the early morning rain and the sky had cleared a bit. You couldn't mistake it for summer but it definitely wasn't as dreary as earlier that morning. He hummed to himself as he drove and when he arrived to pick up the package, his bright smile and sexy wink had the cute, young cashier blushing like mad. The fact that the cashier was a guy meant absolutely nothing in the scheme of things.

He made it to the kindergarten with minutes to spare and he waited until he knew the kids would be in their cafeteria before heading inside and asking the women at the front desk where the teachers' lounge was.

"I have a package for a Mr. Kurt Hummel?" He tried to look as if he could pass for a delivery guy but he wasn't certain he pulled it off. When one of the women asked his name, she repeated it into the phone, listened a bit and then nodded to him as she hung up. She gave him brief directions to the lounge and he smiled and winked at her, too. Of course, her being old enough to be his mother didn't faze him at all. Nothing could faze him today.

He whistled as he followed her directions and soon he was outside of the doors to the lounge. He looked through the glass panels that came halfway down the doors and spotted Kurt looking delicious in a gorgeous blue shirt and dark pants. He had his back to him but Noah caught Marcy's eyes and brought a finger to his lips. She nodded and started chatting animatedly to Kurt while Noah entered and sneaked up behind him.

"Hey, doll," he whispered seductively and jumped back when Kurt jerked in surprise and spun around.

"Noah, you twit, you scared five years out of me!" but he was laughing, his eyes bright and happy. He took a quick look around at the few other teachers in the lounge but he couldn't help stroking one hand quickly down Noah's arm.

Noah placed the large package wrapped in white paper and tied with string on the table between Kurt and Marcy and then, to everyone's surprise, proceeded to kiss the stuffing out of his gorgeous fiancé.

When Kurt gathered himself and pulled back his eyes were slightly glazed and Marcy was fanning herself, a mischievous look on her flushed face.

"Wow, guys… just, wow!"

There was scattered laughter and applause from around the room and Kurt cleared his throat and turned to the other teachers.

"People, let me introduce you to Noah Puckerman, my… fiancé," and he smirked at the sudden silence that was followed swiftly by loud exclamations. He laughed as he saw Marcy rolling her eyes; she felt quite superior because she'd already heard Kurt's news.

The women swarmed him to give him warm, perfumed hugs and he laughed as one teased him about his 'hottie'. Some of the guys slapped him on the shoulder and shook hands with Noah. One guy, who had noticeably not come forward, sneered at them and asked if Dr. Thompson knew about this development.

Kurt, tempted not to respond to the jerk, looked him up and down and said dismissively, "What do you think" in such a tone as to imply the guy was also a half-wit. He proceeded to ignore him and most of the others and turned back to Noah's surprise package.

"So, what have you brought me, sweetie," he asked, simply happy to have Noah with him.

Noah nodded to it, indicating Kurt should open it and said, "Our lunch, babe. I wanted to surprise you so I ordered it after we spoke."

Marcy watched curiously as Kurt pulled the strings, smiling at the little bow that had sealed it and then she grinned along with Kurt when she saw the various containers.

"Greek salad, freshly baked bread and… what's this," he muttered as he opened the last container, "hah, galaktompoureko; and, there's something else here. Oh my, baklava! Oh, Noah…"

He turned and slid into Noah's arms, wrapping his arms around his waist. Marcy left them to go and get plates, one for her as well, and some cutlery. She knew Kurt was big on salads and he'd probably brought some for his lunch but the Greek one was huge and yummy-looking. The shiny black olives contrasted so deliciously with the plum tomatoes and chunks of feta cheese. Mmmm, she was looking forward to indulging!

Noah smiled as he hugged Kurt to him and then they moved to take their seats, thanking Marcy as she sorted them out with the plates and utensils. He had brought enough for her to have as well because he knew Kurt usually ate with her and he smiled at her now as Kurt gave them each huge servings of the salad. In a small jar with a screw-top lid was the dressing of olive oil, lemon juice, garlic, salt, pepper and oregano that Kurt shook vigorously to combine before offering to the others. They all helped themselves to the bread and then Noah looked at Kurt.

Marcy excused herself to retrieve three bottles of water from the staffroom refrigerator and when she came back, whatever private moment Noah had wanted had passed. The two men were eating and looking at each other as if no one else existed. She could have felt like a third wheel but… nah, this food was just too good, mm-mmf!

.

**oOo**

.

Over at McKinley, Finn was still reeling from the news and he was on the phone with Rachel as soon as Puck had left to go pick up the lunch.

"But, Rachel, it's too soon!" He wouldn't have said he was whining but darnit, he was right! Kurt and Puck had only been together two months. Who got engaged after two months? Suppose it didn't work? What if one of them got hurt? What would he do?

"Finn, you have got to stop panicking!" Rachel's voice was unusually sharp as all Finn's words almost tumbled over each other to get out. "Kurt and Noah are grown men; Noah is even a dad with one marriage already under his belt. Leave them to their business, okay?"

"But… but… what if_" Finn had to hold the phone away from his ear as his wife's voice roared through its speakers.

"If you say anything to them, Finn Hudso, I swear I'll make you suffer!"

Finn was in shock. He couldn't remember ever having had Rachel yell at him like this. Shit, she must be really serious if she was willing to risk damaging her vocal chords over this. He backed down and meekly told her that he would keep it to himself.

"Good! I'd hate for Burt to have to come after you… and you know he won't hesitate if you say anything to hurt Kurt!"

Finn gulped and nodded, closing his phone in a daze as he turned around, only to startle quite badly when he noticed all the eyes staring back at him.

Oh, oh yes, he had forgotten that he was in the staff room and now everybody had heard everything. Oh shit, Rachel was going to kill him for sure!

He shrank into himself as his cringing gaze collided with the others. As he looked around the room, some people grinned, some looked away and some continued to stare at him. Brittany, though, was the only person to come up to him and she patted his arm consolingly.

He flushed as she pressed her body closely against his, her breasts squishing against his arm. She hadn't changed much and most people thought that Coach Sylvester had given her the job because she couldn't work anywhere else. Brittany was kinda scary, too, because sometimes she said things that were really right in a strange way.

"Don't worry, Finny," she whispered. "You'll still be Kurt's favorite brother," and she walked away as Finn stared dazedly after her.

What?

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Okay, reactions, folks. What do you all think is Finn's real problem? Hmmm, stick around and we'll see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

Kurt yanked the phone away from his ear, stared at it and then punched the speaker button.

"Rachel? Are you off your meds again?"

"Don't sass me, Kurt Hummel! Why did I have to hear from Finn that you and Noah are engaged? Engaged!"

Kurt sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, counted to 15 and then said, "Rachel, honey, tell you what. Why don't I come over later and you can yell at me to my face. Tell me how much I'm rushing things and just generally… oh, I don't know… rain on my parade!"

There was silence from the other end of the line and when she spoke again, she was considerably calmer. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – and after I yelled at Finn not to say anything, too."

She sounded so contrite that Kurt simply heaved another sigh and said, "Okay, apology accepted. Anyway, I will come over around six?" When she hummed in agreement, he continued. "I do need to get some stuff off my chest… when I get there you'll hear everything, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie… and I _am_ happy for you, okay? I just thought you would have told me… or us… directly."

"It just sort of happened, Rachel… there was no big, romantic plan with one of us getting down on one knee. I've gotta go so I'll see you later. Bye!"

He closed the connection quickly, not wanting to linger any longer in the staff room where, even now, some of the other teachers were looking at him curiously. He gave them his sweet, polite smile, gathered the things he needed for the rest of the day and headed out to his classroom.

Damn, already he was getting a headache and things had just begun, so to speak.

.

**oOo**

.

Noah stood before the counter, staring down at the tray of rings with a vaguely intimidated look on his face. He wandered over to another counter and then another, sighing when a store clerk finally came up to him with a bright gleam in her big eyes.

"Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for I can help?" The girl's voice – Tina the nametag said – was mildly flirtatious but managed to remain just this side of professional. She knew her manager was watching with his usual gimlet eye but this customer was seriously hot and she could do with the commission.

Noah looked up at her and tried to hide the look of relief that had come over him at her approach. Kurt was such a stylish person yet he hardly wore jewellery apart from the rather intriguing pins (brooches, he knew they were called) that he'd started collecting in high school. Oh, yes, Noah had noticed all that about his boy even back then. People might have thought he was a moron, barely scraping by in school but he was very observant. Even so, it was hard to miss Kurt in his outfits that sometimes nearly crossed the line from innovative over into outrageous – can we say 'skirt', people?

Now he had to find a ring for his gorgeous lover that would express all he felt for him; it had to be beautiful but not too flashy and it had to say 'forever'. Damn, he was beginning to sound like those sappy wedding ring commercials that had started flooding the airwaves in time for Black Friday and Christmas.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Noah said now with a smile, for once unaware of the effect it was having on the woman standing closer to him than necessary. He was gazing down at a ring he thought might work. It was gold with three tiny diamonds set at an angle in a white gold channel. He could see the ring on Kurt's elegant hand but he was plagued with doubts. Would Kurt prefer a ring without stones? Maybe he'd want a ring with colored stones, instead.

The girl, Tina, moved behind the counter and with a key she unlocked the cabinet and placed the tray with the ring on top of the counter. Then she removed several other trays so Noah could have a choice if, after closer inspection, he didn't like the first ring.

She had a pleasant time watching the cute, perplexed expression on his face as he looked between his first choice and the trays with the other rings. Finally, he looked up at her and she took pity on him to suggest, "Maybe you could bring your fiancée to look around?"

The look of relief and comprehension on his face almost made her giggle aloud but that would be unprofessional and her boss was still watching them. She took out a business card and handed it to him on which were printed the store's opening and closing times and he thanked her happily.

When he sauntered out with a more relaxed mien, she chuckled to herself, wondering briefly what his fiancée looked like. 'Lucky girl,' she sighed to herself and then moved over to another customer before her boss could open his mouth. Damned man needed to go mind his books, she thought snidely.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt smiled into the phone as he listened to Noah rambling nervously, wondering when he would get to the point.

"So, actually Donna wasn't even that interested in getting married, y'know. It was just about the baby, so we … uh," Noah sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering why this whole ring thing was making him nervous.

"Noah, babe, as much as I want to know all about your past after high school, what exactly are you getting at?" Kurt suppressed a chuckle because Noah was absurdly cute when he was nervous.

"Rings, babe, it's about the rings!" Noah sighed after the words came out more forcefully than he'd intended.

There was a brief silence and then he heard what sounded suspiciously like a tiny snort of laughter from his lover. Noah pouted and waited for Kurt to settle down.

"Oh, Noah, that's why you're stuttering? That's so cute!" Kurt laughed again and then tried to sober up. "Okay, why don't I go with you and we can decide what we like. Is that okay?"

Kurt really loved this man who could be so macho and kick-ass and then stutter like a newbie over wedding rings. His heart swelled at the thought of going ring-shopping with his hunky lover and he knew the diva in him was going to get a blast from it.

Noah nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, you've got to come with me. That place was confusing me, babe!"

They chuckled for a bit over that and then Kurt told him about going over to Rachel and Finn's for dinner. "Can you imagine that crazy woman yelled at me because she hadn't been told first? Ugh!"

Noah nodded and told him about Finn. "Yeah, almost the same reaction from Finn, which made me want to punch him out."

Kurt giggled. "Are you regressing to 'Puck', sweetie?"

Noah rubbed the bridge of his nose and then pinched it. "No, it's just something about Finn that makes me want to…"

He broke off as Judith came into the room already in her pajamas and robe. She climbed up beside him and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. He knew she would be ecstatic at the thought of 'Mr. Kurt' becoming a member of their family but he wanted him and Kurt to sit down with her and tell her, officially.

"Noah, are you still there?" Kurt's voice was soft as he didn't know why Noah had broken off and then he relaxed when he heard Judith's voice in the background.

"Daddy, is that Mr. Kurt on the phone?"

Noah decided to tease her. "Why would you think that, babe?"

Judith tilted her head back to give him a surprisingly shrewd look as she studied his face. "You always smile like that when you talk to him… or think about him," she said smugly.

Noah stared at her, shook his head and then grinned. "Oh, okay, yes, it's him. Wanna say hi?" The phone was out of his hand before he'd even finished.

"Hi, Mr. Kurt!" Judith's voice lilting down the line made Kurt grin. "I had my bath already and I'm in my pjs but it's not bedtime yet."

"Oh, wow, sweetie, that's very good. I wish I could put my pjs on now but I have an errand to run." Kurt's smile was in his voice. "Are you going to help your daddy with supper?"

He grinned as Judith rambled on for a while and Kurt found himself relaxing as he listened, putting in a little comment here and there. Finally he heard Noah, struggling to sound patient, tell her she was hogging the phone.

"Fine! Bye, Mr. Kurt, sweet dreams!" Judith scowled as she handed the phone to her dad who matched her scowl for scowl until he suddenly tickled her and she burst out laughing, shrieking at him to stop!

Kurt shook his head as he listened to the commotion and not for the first time he thought how wonderful Noah was with kids. When they had gone on the field trip to the zoo, he had been the epitome of patience with all the questions the kids bombarded him with. Although there had been a slight tension between them at the time, none of it spilled over into his dealing with the kids and Kurt loved him all the more for it.

Finally Noah came back on the line, breathing a little heavily. "Hey, doll, I had to chase the little terrorizer to her room. She's writing a poem for you, actually."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I had them doing poems today about their favorite things. Can you guess what your daughter wrote as her favorite thing?" Kurt grinned as he waited for Noah to think.

"No, I can't – is it ice-cream?"

Kurt giggled and then his voice softened, lowering slightly. "No – it's you."

There was silence and then Noah cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… and I definitely agree with her on that one."

They chuckled together and then Kurt told him he had to get ready to go over to Rachel's for dinner. Noah sighed and then, sounding more tentative than he needed to, he asked, "Would you want to come over afterwards… for dessert, maybe?"

Kurt's chest warmed and color came to his cheeks as he immediately thought of the 'dessert' he really wanted. Maybe by the time he got there, Judith would be in bed and they could…

"Yes! Uhm," he giggled softly and then finished, "definitely dessert."

They listened to the other's breathing and then Kurt said, "See you later, sweetie…"

"Can't be soon enough, babe," Noah's quiet voice came back and Kurt closed his eyes tightly against the prickle of tears. God, what he wouldn't give to be able to come home every day and this man was there waiting for him. He took a deep breath, said, "bye" and ended the call.

He sat with his head against the back of is couch and took several deep breaths before he got up to head into his en suite. Loving someone was such a rollercoaster ride, he thought as he turned his shower on and tested the temperature. One second he's giggling and flirting and the next he's struggling with tears. He wanted Noah so much and he didn't know what he would do now if anything were to screw up their plans.

He shook off the sudden drop in his mood and smirked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Nothing was going to happen because he would damn well see to it, he promised himself. He turned away and proceeded with the business of getting ready. The first hurdle had been Daria and Dr. Thompson; next up – Finn and Rachel.

.

**oOo**

.

Dinner that evening at the Berry-Hudson household was pretty odd, even for them. It was weird and amusing watching Rachel try to hold back on the questions that were teeming behind her over-large teeth. It was also hysterical watching Finn struggle to not look constipated as he avoided the elephant in the room.

Kurt, letting a little of the bitch out, didn't give them an opening for questions anyway and he chatted about any and everything under the sun. He also managed to be effusive in his praise of Rachel's cooking that served to distract her for about 10 minutes or so.

They covered their parents, their jobs, the upcoming Thanksgiving holidays and, later, Christmas. Kurt told them about the cute finds he'd bought at the bazaar – foregoing mention of the Puckermans – and gushed over the thought of decorating the house to his heart's content.

Finally, when they were sitting with a glass of wine in the living room, Kurt looked at them with a challenge in his eyes. He took a last sip of his wine and set the glass firmly on the coffee table between them and said, "Okay, out with it."

They both started speaking whereupon Finn broke off and looked at Rachel sheepishly. She threw him a little glare but then she turned to Kurt with what she hoped was a sympathetic look on her face.

"Kurt, sweetie; I would like to think that after all this time we are as much friends as family, right?"

Kurt frowned slightly but nodded. "Of course, Rachel; as much as I would have wanted you to disappear back in high school we are way beyond that now," he said, snidely.

Finn frowned a little but still managed to end up looking confused. Thankfully, though, he said nothing and Rachel continued.

"We are just a little concerned, y'know; Noah turns up, out of the blue, with another child… and suddenly he's gay?"

Kurt stared at her coolly and then looked at Finn. He let the silence stretch until it was achingly uncomfortable and then, crossing his legs, he hauled a superior expression onto his face.

"Thank you, my dear, for that concise and insightful summing up of my fiancé's life." His words were biting and cold and he watched as she flushed.

Finn interrupted. "Hey, no need to get snippy, Kurt. We're just looking out for you, dude."

Kurt turned his blue gaze on him and waited for Finn to start looking uneasy and then replied, "You are aware that I'm an adult, right? In fact, Finn, I'm several months older than you."

He let that sink in and then looked back at Rachel, his full lips in a tight line and then he said, "I appreciate your concern, both of you, but that concern implies that I'm incapable of looking after myself. I'm a lot stronger than I appear, thank you very much!"

"We know that, Kurt, but this is your heart we're talking about." And the diva is in the room. Kurt glared at her and held up a hand.

"Tell me something, Finn; when you were with Quinn, Rachel and Santana, were you sure that all these years later you'd be happily settled with Rachel?" He stared hard at Finn, watching as his eyes glazed in confusion and then cleared, only to be replaced by discomfort.

"Ugh_"

"No, you weren't… as to you, Rachel, you managed to convince yourself from fairly early on that Finn was the man for you, didn't you?" At her smug nod he smiled, shark-like. "Yet you made out with Noah and Jesse and whoever else you managed to hook up with when you were in New York, didn't you?"

There was a stricken silence as they stared at him and he refused to feel bad. How dare they question his relationship with Noah and not expect him to retaliate. He was Kurt Hummel, dammit!

"Kurt, that's not fair; we were only trying to_"

"Get into my business, yeah, I get it!" Kurt's biting reply cut off anything they could have said. "Look, I understand okay? But this is my and Noah's life; any problems that come up, we will deal with. If, and that's a very big if, my heart should be left splattered on the sidewalk in the wake of this relationship, I should hope my family would be there to pick me up and help put me back together."

His expression softened as he watched that sink in. There was silence for a while and then Rachel sighed, got up and came over to hug Kurt. She curled up on the arm of his chair and nuzzled her face against his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, we didn't mean anything bad by it, y'know."

Kurt brought a hand up and stroked hers while he nodded. "I do, but you guys have to let me live my life, okay? I love Noah and he's said, almost from the first day, that he's loved me for a while."

Rachel sat up and leaned slightly away from him, turning his face towards her as she smirked at him. "And I can bet he's a heck of a lover, isn't he?"

"HEY!" Finn's yell made them both laugh even as Kurt's face flamed. He poked her in the side, making her giggle childishly but he nodded smugly.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" and they laughed like mad when Finn yelled "hey!" again.

Finn pouted at the two divas laughing at him and he shook his head. "Dude, I don't need to know details, okay?"

Kurt sobered a bit and narrowed his eyes at him. "What, still a bit homophobic, are we?"

Finn's eyes widened and he held up his hands to wave frantically at him. "No, no, dude. It's just – I don't want to picture my brother… ugh… y'know!"

Kurt and Rachel smirked as they watched him looking as if he were about to spontaneously combust. Kurt took pity on him and smiled.

"Okay, only Rachel will hear the details, then," and there was more laughter from the two of them as different expressions chased themselves across Finn's poor face.

After that the evening wound down and by 8:30 Kurt was on his way over to Noah's, an ache of anticipation lying sweet in his belly. He deliberately watched his speed as he drove because deep down he wanted to be there like yesterday!

.

**oOo**

.

Noah took a deep breath, rubbed his damp palms down the back of his jeans and moved towards the door. In deference to Judith who was probably already asleep, Kurt hadn't rung the doorbell; he'd simply rapped on the door after calling Noah on the cell phone to say he was downstairs and on his way up.

The door opened and Noah stepped back to allow Kurt entrance; he stifled a gasp as he was suddenly pushed against the closed door and Kurt's mouth attached itself to his.

They kissed ferociously, almost eating each other's face and Kurt ground his rapidly hardening cock against Noah's. Not even two layers of denim could mute the heat they were generating and Kurt moaned into Noah's mouth before pulling away.

His eyes had gone dark and he stared at Noah's mouth before looking into the darkened eyes. "You said dessert?" His voice was raspy and he pressed himself back against Noah's larger body to nip at his exposed neck.

"Jesus, Kurt_" and he groaned as Kurt brought a hand up to palm a tight nipple through the thin tee-shirt he'd changed into. "God, babe, you're so hot…"

Kurt nodded but muttered as he gasped for breath, "I feel as if I'm starving… and I just ate."

Noah's pupils widened at the husky sound of his lover's voice and his hands tightened on Kurt's hips. However, he eased them away from the door before grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him towards his bedroom. "Come," he growled and Kurt stumbled after him.

They pulled at each other's clothing and five minutes after arriving at Noah's, Kurt was stark naked and writhing on Noah's lap. He threw his head back as Noah's lips and teeth tugged at a pink nipple relentlessly. They tried to be quiet and they pretty much succeeded but for a few tortured groans and muttered imprecations as they teased and tempted each other.

They grinned at each other even as the passion flared and they stared at each other in the gloom of Noah's bedroom. Noah was flat on his back with one hand reaching for his bedside drawer and his supplies as Kurt got up to lock the door. He'd heard enough parents' horror stories of kids barging in as things got hot and heavy in the bedroom and he wasn't going to risk scarring Judith.

He slowed as he walked towards the bed, watching avidly as Noah rolled a condom down his considerable length. Kurt's cock twitched and he moaned softly as he climbed aboard, straddling Noah's legs and reaching for the lube.

"Let me see," Noah rasped and Kurt shuddered at the sound of his voice. He bit his lips as he lubed up two fingers and reached behind to start prepping. When he was certain that he could take another finger, Noah suddenly grabbed him. "I'll do it," he said, panting and Kurt smirked at him smugly.

Noah loved this part of the prep, feeling Kurt's tight, hot channel around his fingers a delicious precursor to the main event. He'd called it that once and Kurt had giggled madly until Noah had sheathed himself in him whereupon all they could both do was gasp out their love as they rode each other.

Now, deciding that he was more than ready, Kurt stilled his hand and moved it out of the way. He grasped Noah's condom-and lube-covered cock and pressed the tip to his entrance, teasing Noah when he stopped.

"Kurt," Noah groaned, his eyes dark and sweat gleaming all over his gorgeous body. Kurt bit his lip, took a deep breath, and sank slowly onto him, gasping softly as his body welcomed the rigid flesh. His movements were slow but deliberate and in no time Noah was fully sheathed.

They stayed still, breathing deeply and Kurt's eyes shut tightly as he concentrated on the feeling of his lover lodged so deep within him and then he opened his eyes.

All he said was, "Noah" but that seemed to unleash something unexpected from within them and their bodies thrashed and writhed, desire, arousal, passion, lust and love combining to bring them close to the end within minutes of beginning.

When Noah felt himself beginning the slide to the end, he surged up and grabbed Kurt's hips, pounding up into his lover's body as if he couldn't possibly get enough. Kurt hung onto him, his hands locking behind Noah's neck and then he lowered his mouth to Noah's.

Kurt swallowed the cry that he knew would have reached Judith deep in slumber land as her dad erupted within him. Noah's orgasm pulled Kurt's from him and he sobbed as his body flew apart, wrenching his mouth from Noah's and burying his face in his neck. Their bodies slipped and slid against each other and Kurt felt as if his brain had whited out for a second.

They panted and groaned softly, careful of the sounds and they stared into each other's eyes, unspoken words flying back and forth between them. Finally, Kurt closed his eyes with a sated smile curving his lips and Noah pressed his mouth against them.

"I love you… so, so much," he whispered against Kurt's soft, swollen lips and he closed his eyes when Kurt replied.

"I love you, Noah, so very much," and he smiled into the kiss that followed.

Kurt would normally have grimaced by now at the cooling mess squished between them but this coupling had been so different from all others that he was still somewhat dazed. He hugged Noah to him, still in his lap and pressed a kiss against his damp hair.

"No one has made me feel like you, Noah, no one," he said now, pulling back to gaze into the beloved, smoky eyes. "I don't think I want to wake up without you or go to bed without you for much longer…"

Noah stared at the man in his arms and his eyes watered. He blinked rapidly to hold them back; Kurt may have taken a while to say the words but damn, now he was just blowing him away. He couldn't find the words to respond so he simply hugged him, holding him as if he couldn't let go.

Finally, he whispered against Kurt's smooth, warm shoulder, "Me too, babe, me too."

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: I confess this is a little shorter than usual but I honestly couldn't find anything else to add to this chapter because, though I'm the writer, these boys move me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt was nervous as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen. His dad and Carole were due in from the airport in less than an hour and Finn had called to say they had left already. The drive from Columbus wasn't too long but Kurt, alone in the kitchen with the food all cooked and ready to be served, felt as if the minutes were simultaneously crawling and flying past.

He had spoken to his dad just a couple of days before, telling him that he had something important to tell him. Burt had tried to pry it from him but he'd chuckled nervously and told him he'd prefer they were all face to face. Carole had tried to be a little more subtle, asking Kurt if maybe it was good news. Kurt had seen through that one and felt a rush of affection for the woman who had been his mother for more years than his actual mother had been.

When he'd told them that it was both good and unexpected news, she had squealed, causing him to burst out laughing. He knew she would calm his dad down and he was never so grateful to have her there in his dad's life.

Now he was not only waiting for his parents, Finn and Rachel to arrive, he was also waiting for Noah, Judith and Sarah, too. They were only a few minutes away according to Noah who had called earlier and tried to calm Kurt down.

"Babe, your dad must have mellowed over the years; we've all grown up a bit." Noah's voice had softened as he continued. "He will see how much we love each other and he'll be happy for you, I promise."

Kurt had sighed as he stared at the huge turkey that was on the counter, having just removed it from the oven. He had used the act of garnishing the platter on which the golden-brown bird reclined to try and relax and now he bit into one of the radish roses and chewed thoughtfully.

After swallowing he said, "You know, I do want his blessing but you do know it's not that important, right?"

Noah had chuckled and Kurt could hear Sarah and Judith talking in the background. "I know, babe, but it would still be good if he didn't remember me only as the punk who used to toss you in dumpsters."

Kurt grinned as he shook his head. "I think he's moved past that stage; now he'll worry that you only want me for my stunning body."

They had laughed and then Sarah had demanded that she get to talk to Kurt so Noah had handed over the phone after a soft, 'love you'. Kurt and his soon-to-be sister-in-law had discussed the dessert she was supposed to be bringing over. The two conversations did a lot to ease some of his nerves and he found himself genuinely looking forward to the family dinner.

Family.

There was a warmth in his chest as he thought of Noah, Judith, even Sarah in that light. Soon he would be marrying the most amazing, the sexiest man he knew and he doubted if even Finn and Rachel's skepticism could permanently dampen his elation. Not even the thought of his dad's face when they broke the news could bring him down.

Yet, he was still a little nervous so, finally, he decided to start setting the table. Thanksgiving Dinner in the Hudson-Hummel household was always a fairly early affair; this year the Redskins were once more up against the Cowboys. Kurt rolled his eyes at the irony of that match-up; did the 'boys' ever get over their cowboy-and-Indians phase? As he chuckled to himself, he realized that he didn't even know Noah's sports preferences – or if he even had any. A twinge of doubt suddenly made him pause as he took the bowl of tossed salad from the refrigerator. Were they really moving too fast? Did whirlwind relationships work in real life?

As he bustled between the kitchen and the dining room, his brow furrowed as he thought of all the arguments his dad might come up with, silently backed by Finn and maybe Rachel. He worked on autopilot and by the time he'd taken the pies out of the oven and placed them on cooling racks, the doorbell signaled Noah's arrival with Judith and Sarah.

Kurt sighed and hurried to get the door, pausing very briefly to look at himself in the hall mirror. He had chosen to wear a button-down blue shirt with a dark metallic gray vest and black jeans. It was fairly low-key for him but still very stylish and he'd left his hair slightly tousled on top. The heat from the oven had given him a slight flush that he couldn't do anything about so he hurried to open the door.

"Mr. Kurt, we're here!" Judith wrapped her arms around Kurt's hips and grinned up at him and he noticed that her tooth had come half-way in. He smiled down at her and hugged her back before smiling up at Noah and his sister.

"Hi, guys, come in! Oooh, it's colder than I thought it would be," he laughed as Sarah slid an arm around his waist to hug him and she dropped a light kiss on his cheek. He hugged her back and stepped back so Noah could come in and shut the door. The cool air mingled with the smell of their colognes and the warm fragrance of the food and he smiled happily up at his handsome fiancé.

Noah waited for Sarah to head for the kitchen with the pecan pies that she'd brought and Judith dashed inside to take off her coat before he turned to Kurt. His eyes ran up from Kurt's feet, up the long, slender legs all the way up his body, almost leering at his fiancé's flushed appearance.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured and then they were kissing, Kurt's arms going up around his shoulders. He hugged the slender body tight to him as their tongues met and mated. He could never seem to get enough of Kurt's mouth, the lush lips so pink and tempting.

Kurt hummed into the kiss, hearing Sarah and Judith chatting away as they exclaimed over the beautifully-set table. He caressed the back of Noah's neck, his fingers tugging at the short dark hair before he eased away to gaze up into the dark eyes.

"Mmm, if we don't stop, Judith is going to come find us," he whispered as Noah nuzzled his cold nose into his neck.

"I don't want to; you're warm… and sexy, mmm, and yummy," Noah muttered between soft kisses to Kurt's neck and jawline. Kurt giggled at the ticklish feeling and pulled back again, his eyes sparkling with sheer happiness.

"I don't think you want my dad's first sight of you in years to be of you molesting his son in the hallway," Kurt giggled as Noah's eyes widened and he burst out laughing at the look in his lover's eyes. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from big bad Papa Burt!"

He laughed as Noah smiled down at him and then, like magnets, their lips met again. The kiss was softer this time, sweeter and Kurt sighed when it came to an end. Suddenly Noah looked up and Kurt turned his head to see Judith giggling into her hands and Sarah looking at them with a smirk.

"I think we're supposed to actually have dinner first before we get to dessert, Noah," Sarah snarked even though she was grinning at them.

Kurt, remembering the last time he and Noah had had 'dessert' together, colored vividly and Noah hugged him to him with a deep laugh. He got a wicked look on his face and was about to tease his sister when Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm before moving away.

"Judith, are you excited to meet my mom and dad?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sarah and Noah as he moved to take the little girl's hand. He was successful in diverting Judith's attention from the scene she'd interrupted and he walked with her into the kitchen, putting her in a little apron so she could 'help'.

He handed her a little crystal dish of cranberry-peach-ginger relish and instructed her where to put it on the table. He was about to call Sarah to come help with the side dishes when they heard a commotion at the front door.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm his suddenly spiking nerves and he helped Judith out of the little apron quickly before heading to the front hall. As he reached, the door opened and Finn came in, pink-cheeked and huffing as he struggled with a suitcase and a large duffel bag.

Behind him came first Carole and then Burt and Kurt felt all his nerves disappear as he saw his parents for the first time in months.

"Kurt, sweetheart!" Carole enveloped Kurt in a cloud of fragrance that he recognized as the L'air du Temps he'd sent for her birthday. They hugged and kissed and Kurt moved back to admire the elegant dress-and-coat ensemble that screamed success. He'd helped her choose much of her wardrobe for their stay in Washington D.C. and he was pleased to see her looking so well and happy.

"Carole, you look great! Dad's really taking care of you," he grinned and kissed her soft cheek again. The laughter that came from her underlined the soft blush on her face and then she looked past him to their guests.

"Wait, Noah, is that you? Oh, goodness, we haven't seen you in ages," and she was hugging Noah to her like a long-lost child. "My, aren't you the handsome one. Look, Burt, it's Noah!"

Burt Hummel smiled and then raised an eyebrow at Finn who, having dropped the luggage by the foot of the stairs, was looking back at the group with a strange, constipated expression on his face. Burt shrugged it off though because, as much as he'd come to love Finn like a son, he still couldn't understand the boy.

Kurt had moved to hug his dad in greeting when Carole was squeezing a blushing Noah to her bosom and now he turned to his parents.

"Um, dad, Carole, I invited Noah and his daughter and sister to have Thanksgiving dinner with us," Kurt said firmly although his eyelashes fluttered a bit. He turned to Sarah first to introduce her, whereupon Carole exclaimed, "Oh, I remember you as a pre-teen!"

Burt shook Sarah's hand, smiling and welcoming her to his home and then Kurt introduced Judith who was standing waiting politely for attention to turn towards her.

Kurt smiled as he slipped an arm around Judith's shoulder, saying, "And this is one of my prize students, Judith, Noah's daughter."

Carole predictably cooed over how sweet Judith looked in her fuchsia tunic over a white, long-sleeve sweater, her hair tamed for once in a high ponytail. Judith basked in the hugs and smiled happily when Carole took her hand to walk into the living room. The little girl was happy for the audience as she told everyone how 'Mr. Kurt' was her favorite and bestest teacher.

The crowd moved from the hallway and as Kurt headed to the kitchen he felt Rachel tug at his arm. He looked down at her but didn't slow his pace and she had to almost jog to keep up with him.

"You are going to tell your dad later, right?" Her piercing whisper made Kurt shush her angrily.

When they got into the kitchen Kurt spun around and glared down at her. "Listen, when I tell my dad is my business, okay, Rachel?" At the hurt look on her face he sighed and looked up as Finn joined them. "I plan to tell him at dinner, if it's any of your concern."

He glared at Finn who hadn't said anything and now looked like a deer caught in headlights and moved to pick up the platter with the Thanksgiving bird. Finn, knowing the best way to get around Kurt, reached for the platter himself, smiling tentatively and saying, "I got this."

Kurt smiled weakly at him and nodded his thanks before shoving the bowl with the tossed salad into Rachel's hands. "Here, make yourself useful and take this in, please."

Rachel knew better than to push so she left with the bowl after throwing him a small, apologetic smile.

Kurt leaned against a counter and sighed, dropping his head so that his chin rested on his chest. That was how Sarah found him when she came into the kitchen seconds later.

"Hey," she hurried over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "What's the matter, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, composing his face and smiled at her ruefully. "It's nothing; just family stuff." He shook his head and then decided to come clean. "My brother and his wife are kinda pushy and… well, I want to do things at my own pace."

Sarah nodded even though she didn't quite understand but she just wanted Kurt to look happy again… like when Noah was kissing him. "Do you want me to send Noah in?"

Kurt chuckled but shook his head. "No, thanks, I'm good."

She nodded and then looked around the kitchen. "Is there anything you want help with?"

He handed her the basket of rolls, looked around the kitchen and then said, "Just take in those, please. I think we're ready to sit down."

Sarah smiled at him and then headed out, leaving him to look around the kitchen before he headed to the living room. Everyone looked up at him and he smiled, waving his hand towards the dining room.

"Dinner is ready, everyone. Shall we?" He smiled widely as Judith leapt down from Carole's lap. Someone had found a new grandmother, Kurt thought to himself and once again he felt that warmth in his chest that spoke of family and contentment.

They all trooped into the dining room and Burt, naturally, headed to one end while Carole took the other end. They arranged themselves with Kurt sitting to Carole's left, Noah in the middle and to his left and Rachel beside him to Burt's right. On Burt's left was Sarah, then Judith in the middle and then Finn was to his mom's right. Kurt smiled surreptitiously up at Noah just as Burt cleared his throat.

"I don't think it would come as a surprise if I start by saying how great it is to be back home with family," he looked around the table, his eyes lingering on Kurt before moving on to the others. "I am thankful that we could make it, especially as I hear we're going to be socked in tonight."

There were murmurs around the table as almost everyone nodded in agreement; Judith fiddled with her knife because she didn't understand. Sarah placed a hand on hers but smiled and whispered, "He means a lot of snow."

Burt nodded and continued. "I also want to welcome the Puckerman family. Noah, I remember you well," and here there was a tiny groan from Noah and Kurt and Sarah chuckled at that. "It is good to see you again and it's a special pleasure to meet you, Sarah and Judith."

Judith clapped her hands and grinned, causing the others to laugh and then Burt wrapped up by saying, "Please, everyone, the best way to thank Kurt for doing all of this is to eat as much as you can. _Bon __appétit_!"

Kurt looked at his dad in slight surprise at that last bit and then nodded in agreement. "_Bon appétit_, everyone," he smiled and slipped his hand into Noah's beneath the table. A happy shiver went through him as he looked around at his family and friends. Chatter started up as Burt started carving the turkey and plates were passed about as people served and were served the delicious food. Finn helped serve the cold apple cider and Sarah filled Judith's plate with her favorite things.

They were to the point where both Burt and Finn were starting on seconds when Kurt cleared his throat, grasped Noah's hand and then looked at his dad first and then Carole. Finn, Rachel, Sarah and Noah stopped eating and waited. Burt smiled at his son, privately remarking how well Kurt looked and then raised his eyebrows at him in enquiry.

"Dad, Carole, I have something to tell you," Kurt's voice was clear and firm even though the color in his cheeks had deepened. He took another deep breath and then…

"Mr. Hummel… Burt… Kurt and I are getting married," Noah's clear voice slipped ahead of Kurt's and he turned to smile at his stunned fiancé. Kurt had been prepared to brace his dad and maybe fight for him to accept Noah; he hadn't expected Noah to take the bull by the horns!

Noah pulled his and Kurt's joined hands up onto the tabletop and he grinned as everyone stared at them. Suddenly…

"Yay, daddy! Yayyy!"

Everyone's heads jerked towards a laughing Judith who was clapping her hands together quite loudly for such a little girl and practically jigging in her seat. Sarah put her hand on her niece's arm but she, too, was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Burt stared at his son's flushed and smiling face and then at Noah who was staring at Kurt the way he used to look at Kurt's mother. Burt, still stunned, looked down the table at Carole who was gazing at Kurt and Noah with a soft, damp look in her eyes as she smiled at them.

Rachel and Finn were looking between him and Kurt, looking a little apprehensive and then he finally found his voice. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked back at his dad, his eyes sparkling and a little damp too but he smiled and nodded. "Yes, daddy, it's true."

Burt shook his head once and then asked, bewildered, "But when, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone…"

Finn was nodding his head rapidly but he stopped at the glare that Rachel threw at him. He ducked his head and took up his fork again; maybe if he ate quietly he could sneak in thirds, he thought as he continued eating.

Carole broke in, though. "Oh, Kurt, I suspected it was something romantic but, oh my…" her voice trailed off as she dabbed at her eyes.

Kurt chuckled and leaned slightly into Noah who had slipped his arm about Kurt's shoulder. They were essentially snuggling but no one drew attention to it. Kurt grinned at Judith who was bouncing in her chair and then answered his dad.

"Noah and I met up again when he brought Judith to school. She registered late and came into my class and Noah and I just… we just…"

"We fell in love," Noah shrugged as he smiled softly at Kurt and then turned to look at Burt. Their gazes met and held and a whole conversation flowed between the elder and younger man. Kurt was busy smiling at Sarah, Judith and then Carole, ignoring Finn and Rachel for the moment, so he didn't see the look that passed between his dad and his future husband.

Burt relaxed as he took stock of Noah and his protective stance with his son. Kurt actually seemed to glow and Burt couldn't have a problem with anyone who put that look on his son's face. He couldn't help but be reminded of how Elizabeth had looked when she was pregnant with him.

He was a modern man and was aware that Kurt had had relationships before. When he'd learned his son was dating that Karofsky boy, he'd nearly had another heart attack. However, he'd trusted Kurt's judgment and he hadn't regretted it. Even though things hadn't worked out with David, Kurt had not been hurt coming out of that relationship. Kurt was nowhere as delicate as he might appear to the unsuspecting. Burt was proud of the man his son had grown to be and now he trusted that he had chosen well the man he would marry.

Now he smiled at Kurt but he excused himself, got up and went into the kitchen, nodding at Finn to join him. Everybody waited as they heard the two men who were the least familiar with a kitchen rummaging around and then, to their surprise, watched as they returned with laden trays.

Burt had taken the champagne out of the fridge while he instructed Finn to get the wine glasses. They then proceeded to fill the glasses with the sparkling liquid and then headed back to the dining room with the trays.

"Oh, dad," Kurt breathed as his father and Finn served the champagne and he waited as everyone got a glass, even Judith. Her 'champagne' was actually apple juice but she didn't need to know that yet.

Burt turned towards the assembled group, smiling as his face flushed and he looked at his son and Noah still hugging each other.

"I won't deny that this is an absolute surprise but I know my son very well. Kurt, Noah, I think I speak for everyone when I say we wish you the best life has to offer." He turned to look around the table at everyone else and continued. "Raise your glass, please, and join me in toasting Kurt and Noah. May you have a long life together filled with happiness; cheers!"

The cheers were loud and happy and dissolved into laughter when Judith discovered her 'champagne' didn't look like everyone else's. The dinner continued although Finn was the only one who went for thirds and finally everyone had had enough. Rachel and Sarah helped Kurt, with Judith being their little go-fer while Carole went upstairs to lie down for a bit. Noah, Finn and Burt went into the family room and planted themselves in front of the huge flat screen TV, chomping at the bit for the big game to begin.

Kurt, never having been a big fan of sports, not even football after having been a kicker for the McKinley High Titans, chatted away happily as he, Sarah and Rachel discussed rings and weddings. He was so happy he was almost giddy. He hadn't thought his dad would have been so accepting of his news and he was grateful that it had all gone so well. The warm feeling in his chest had expanded and there was nothing but laughter bubbling in him as they packed away and wrapped up the usual Thanksgiving leftovers.

He and the 'girls' went into the living room with extra glasses of cider and sat around shooting the breeze and getting sleepy while they listened to the 'boys' yelling at the TV in the other room. Judith, planting herself on Kurt's lap, eventually fell asleep and when Sarah made a move to lift her up, Kurt waved her off. He was more than happy to hold his future stepdaughter in his lap for the time being. As the chatter tapered off, he found himself getting drowsy as well and he settled himself more comfortably without disturbing Judith's slumber. He could hear Rachel and Sarah still talking and a smile curved his lips as he fell asleep.

By the time the game was over, a lot sooner than either of the men had wanted, everyone else was asleep. Burt and Noah headed towards the silent living room while Finn headed towards the kitchen, of course.

Burt stopped in the doorway as his eyes fell on Kurt sleeping with Judith lying in his lap. The little girl was really out of it but Kurt stirred, sighed and turned his head a bit. Burt watched as Noah walked as if he were in a trance towards the two, the look in his eyes making Burt feel as if he were intruding on something private. He smiled as he watched the tall, tanned man walk towards his son and the sleeping child to kneel on the floor beside them.

Noah felt his heart swell as he watched Judith sleeping, curled on top of Kurt; he smoothed his hand lightly across the top of Judith's head. Kurt stirred and murmured softly but Noah couldn't make out what he was saying. He leaned forward to drop a kiss on his daughter's head and then sat back on his heels to stare at them. Kurt was so beautiful, even though he knew that wasn't a word one often used for men. Still, there was something eternally angelic about his fiancé, especially as he slept and Noah knew he would never get enough of watching him.

He glanced up and realized that Burt was watching him and he flushed but the older man simply nodded once and then moved off to join Finn in the kitchen. As he did, Kurt stirred, turned his head and his eyes opened.

Noah held his breath as Kurt stared at him, his blue eyes glowing in the rosy lighting of the living room. Finally, a soft smile curved his lips and Noah was so tempted to kiss them but just then, Judith, too stirred and woke up.

"Daddy?" His daughter's light, soft voice brought a smile to Noah's face and he brought a hand up to touch her warm cheek.

"Hey, baby, had a nice nap?"

Kurt was aware that the question could very well have been directed at him so he smirked up at Noah, his eyes twinkling. Judith shifted and then sat up, yawning before she realized she was still sitting on Kurt's lap. Her eyes widened as her head turned and her little mouth dropped open in an 'o' of surprise.

Kurt chuckled and hugged her. "Feeling okay, sweetie?"

Judith nodded, "Uh-huh, I fell asleep."

Noah smiled, stood and lifted her up onto his hip, nuzzling his nose into her neck and making her giggle. "Didn't you know you were using Mr. Kurt as a big pillow?"

Judith rested her head on his shoulder but peered at Kurt shyly. She smiled as she said, "No, but he's not soft like a pillow."

Kurt pretended to pout and then he laughed, the sound causing both Sarah and Rachel to stir. Sarah sat up when she saw Noah standing there with Judith and she looked over at Kurt with a smile.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I fell asleep so soon after eating. That dinner was great, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at her as he stretched before standing. "Thank you, hon, but I better go and rescue dessert from Finn and my dad," he said before slipping around Noah. He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Noah's cheek and then he headed towards the kitchen.

Rachel stirred, too, but remained seated, looking up at the Puckermans and thinking about her conversation with Kurt. She felt a bit ashamed at the way she and Finn had reacted and as she watched Puck with his daughter on his hip and his sister beside him, she realized she may have been a little unfair in her reaction.

Noah's gaze landed on Rachel and he could almost read the thoughts going through her head. He smiled at her, feeling generous and said, "Doing okay, Rachel?"

She smiled a trifle sheepishly but she nodded, lifted her chin and said, "I want to congratulate you, Noah; I can see how much you love Kurt."

Sarah looked between the two even as she rubbed a hand gently up and down Judith's back. She had a feeling that more needed to be said between her brother and his friend so she reached for Judith and transferred her to her hip. She excused them and headed into the family room, hearing Noah talking as she left.

"I know what you and Finn think but this is right for Kurt and me," he said now as he took the seat beside Rachel.

She looked at him, an apology in her eyes as she nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry for Finn and my reaction when we heard."

Noah could afford to be generous so he simply nodded. "I understand that you guys are just being protective, looking out for Kurt. He's a special guy and I feel really lucky that he picked me, y'know."

Rachel frowned slightly as she took in Noah's expression. "You were married before but you sound a tad insecure… Why?"

Noah looked down at his hands, pondered for a bit and then said, "All through high school I always felt as if I wasn't good enough. I acted out, especially after our dad left," he looked towards the family room where he could hear Sarah and Judith talking about which cartoon they wanted to watch.

He sighed and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. "I don't think many people knew but I had a crush on Kurt back in our senior year." He chuckled as Rachel's eyes widened. "Yeah, me, the badass sex-shark, crushing on the gay kid."

Rachel looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out and he continued. "I hated that I didn't step up back then and say anything. By then he was serious about Blaine so I'd lost my chance."

There was silence for a bit and then he started again. "I got into a lot of stuff – some good – when I went to college. The best thing to come out of a bad situation, though, was Judith. Her mom and me, we weren't 'in love', it was just something we kinda fell into."

Rachel nodded sympathetically but didn't say anything. This was a side to Noah she had had no idea existed and she wasn't going to run the risk of saying anything and have him clam up.

Noah sighed but a slight smile came over his face as he reminisced over the last three months. "When I came here, I had no idea Judith would have been placed in Kurt's class. You know I kept in touch a bit with Finn, of course." When she nodded he went on. "Well, there he was, as bright and beautiful as ever and I just… couldn't help it, I guess. I fell in love."

Rachel's eyes prickled and she sniffed even as she smiled at him. She leaned forward and placed a warm hand on his. "That is so … romantic, Noah. Thanks for telling me."

He nodded, unable to say anything himself but he was rescued when Finn came lumbering in with a plate on which he had what appeared to be half of a pie.

"Mmmf, shish ish show goof, mmph," he mumbled around a forkful of the pumpkin pie filling, crumbs falling as he tried to speak. Rachel rolled her eyes, patted Noah's hand and got up to head to the kitchen.

"Really, Finn!" She muttered as she passed him, rolling her eyes again quite pointedly.

"What?!" Finn looked after her, looked down at his plate and then over at Noah who was grinning at him. "What?"

Burt passed through to head up the stairs, saw Finn with his cheeks puffed with food and shook his head. "I'm going to get Carole; Kurt's dishing up dessert now," and he headed up.

Noah got up; he'd been without Kurt for far too long already and passed Finn who was still looking slightly confused. He grinned at the lumbering man and clapped him on the shoulder as he headed into the kitchen.

Inside, Kurt was presiding over pie plates, forks and at least three different pies. He looked up and smiled at Noah, a special little glint in his eye that made parts of Noah twitch as he returned the look.

"Come for some dessert, sweetie?" Kurt's question was innocuous on the surface but when Sarah looked up and smirked, Noah couldn't help but laugh.

Noah sauntered up to Kurt and to his daughter's delight and the whoops of his sister and Rachel, proceeded to plant a swift, hard kiss on Kurt's curving lips… just in time for Burt and Carole to enter and catch him at it.

"Ho, no, none of that, boyo," Burt's voice boomed, startling the lovers and Kurt threw his head back and laughed. Carole lightly whapped Burt on the arm but she beamed at Noah and Kurt, every romantic bone in her happy with the picture the two younger men made.

Leave it to Carole, though, to ask the question that had been on everyone's mind but no one had thought to ask.

"So, boys, when's the wedding?"

.

**TBC**

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt slid his hand through the crook of Noah's elbow and stared around at the mall they were in. They had decided the week after Thanksgiving to look for rings, Noah having told him about being lost as to what Kurt's taste in jewelry was. He had told him about the sales clerk's suggestion that he should bring Kurt with him so now, here they were and Kurt was pretty excited.

He had never thought that he would one day be looking at wedding rings with the boy who used to tease and bully him, later becoming something of a friend. The same boy was now a handsome, successful man, exuding a sex appeal that now mixed with an air of sophistication for a devastating effect. The incredible cold snap that had descended on Lima after Black Friday required them to be more bundled up and Kurt couldn't help but admire Noah's current ensemble.

He was wearing a black shearling coat with dark gray collar and cuffs. Beneath it he wore an ivory turtle neck sweater and black jeans tucked into ankle-high boots. Kurt highly approved because it made him look like something out of GQ Magazine.

Kurt himself was dressed fairly similarly except that his coat was ankle-length, dove-gray and rather military in design. The epaulettes made his shoulders look broader and he wore a soft scarf in shades of blue and gray piped with black wrapped several times around his long neck. Beneath that he wore a pale blue sweater that made his eyes glow and navy jeans tucked into knee-high black boots.

They made a fashionable couple as they mingled with the pre-holiday shoppers and Kurt didn't feel any pressure to remove his gloved hand from Noah's arm. He couldn't care less if anyone noticed them; he was just too freaking happy to give a damn about anyone's homophobia, latent or otherwise.

Noah smiled down at Kurt, taking in the way his hair gleamed under the mall lights and how his eyes twinkled happily. He, too, couldn't care less that Kurt was basically hanging onto him; his fiancé was gorgeous and he was a proud man. They finally slowed as they approached the jewelers' and they stopped to admire the merchandise displayed so enticingly in the huge plate glass windows.

Eventually, though, Noah tugged Kurt by the hand inside the store and he breathed deeply of the expensively scented air and looked around for the girl who had tried to help him before. He finally saw her coming from a back area and his smile widened as he indicated her to Kurt with a tip up of his chin.

Kurt tried to tone down his happy smile but he knew he must be glowing like stadium lights. Noah pulled him over to where the girl had come to stand by a counter as she placed a tray inside and waited for Noah to address her.

"Hi, Tina, I'm back!" Noah's voice caused her to straighten up and she smiled widely as she took in the striking figure he made in what was no doubt an expensive coat, opened now to show off his hard, muscular body. She barely refrained from dropping her eyes down his body and then she took in the person holding his hand.

She had a Brit friend who sometimes used the word 'gobsmacked' and now she knew exactly what she meant. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at the _MAN_ beside her hunky customer, taking in his bright blue eyes, flushed cheeks and curving pink lips. As she watched, his cheeks colored even more and some of the light faded from his unusual eyes. Deep down she knew she was gaping but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Tina, is everything alright?"

Shit! Her boss's voice startled her and she started to shake her head and then she looked up, horrified to see that her hunky customer was frowning slightly, his full lips in a tight line.

"Uhm, yes, sir? No, everything is fine. I was just about to help this customer." She could feel her own cheeks heating up now and wished the floor would just open up and swallow her, she was so embarrassed. She turned apologetic eyes on the two men whose posture was now a little stiffer and if body language was anything to go by, she knew she was going to lose a commission if she didn't get her act together.

Her boss glared subtly at her, his body at an angle to the customers but all he said was, "Okay, then, continue," and he moved away. She took a deep breath, tried to relax and then smiled at the men waiting on her.

"Hello, I see you're back with…" Jesus, what was wrong with her! She swallowed and tried again, "Ahm, is there anything in particular you would like to look at?"

She could feel her boss hovering farther down the long counter and she crossed her fingers and hoped that she hadn't truly pissed off the two stunning men standing before her. She honestly hadn't realized the man she had daydreamed about suddenly changing his mind and sweeping her off his feet was gay. Gay! Good lord, her gaydar was seriously off.

Noah took a deep breath, smoothed out his forehead and looked at Kurt whose face had taken on a polite mask. He bumped their joined hands against Kurt's thigh in silent enquiry and breathed a sigh of relief when he looked back at him.

Kurt looked at the clerk whose face was still flushed and decided that he would let the incident pass as she hadn't seemed homophobic so much as surprised. He dredged up a little smile to give to Noah and then turned back to the girl.

"Sweetie, which ring were you thinking of?" He was addressing Noah but he looked down at the rings on display beneath the glass and he could feel Noah's body relax beside him. He was glad he'd decided to downplay the incident and now he took in the array of truly beautiful jewelry before him. He felt his spirits lift as they always did when he was surrounded by beauty.

Noah looked at Tina with a raised eyebrow and she scurried away to retrieve the tray with the ring he'd thought would be perfect for Kurt. When she came back with it, she smiled at them and then moved away so they could discuss their selection in private. She took a deep breath, glanced quickly at and then away from her boss and tried to calm her nerves.

She watched as her hunk placed a hand on his fiancé's back comfortingly, his face soft as he watched him look over the rings and then take up the one he'd been dithering over. She hoped they chose something because, apart from the commission she would get, she didn't want them to think she was one of the small-minded, bigoted assholes that lived here.

"Uhm, Kurt, you didn't want an engagement ring, did you?" Noah stared at Kurt's face and the brightening eyes as his fiancé scanned the jewelry before him. He was genuinely curious; there were many guys nowadays who were into engagement rings and he had neglected to find out if Kurt was interested in one.

Kurt glanced up and giggled but he shook his head. "No, sweetie, I think we'll be getting married so quickly, we don't really need engagement rings, do we?"

Noah sighed in relief and smiled back at Kurt before taking up the ring he'd liked and showed it to Kurt. "This is the one; what do you think?"

Kurt's eyes widened and then softened as he looked at the ring. The design was relatively simple compared to some of the more extravagant designs but Kurt thought it was elegant and looked rich. He particularly liked that the three diamonds were offset at an angle in white gold. Kurt thought it was perfect and he grinned up at Noah in approval, holding his hand out for his lover to slide the ring on his finger.

When Noah slipped it on, he couldn't help but admire both the ring and his lover's hands. Kurt's fingers were slimmer than his but his hands weren't small and feminine. They were strong and capable but what Noah particularly loved was how soft and smooth the skin was and he loved holding them and feeling them roam his body or play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kurt held his hand away from him, turning his head this way and that as he 'oohed' over the ring.

"Oh, baby, this is sooo nice!" Kurt's purring voice was a little inappropriate for where they were because Noah always had difficulty controlling his reaction. He swallowed hard as he stared at Kurt's mouth rather than the ring on his hand and it was only when Kurt looked at him questioningly that he pulled himself together.

"Uhm, oh, yeah, really nice." He smirked at Kurt's suspicious look but his lover simply looked again at his hand before turning towards the counter with the tray of rings.

Although Kurt absolutely loved the ring, being the consummate shopper that he was, he wanted to look at what else was on offer. He and Noah talked about that and then he took the ring off, moving it to the side while they looked at the others.

Noah surreptitiously kept his fingers crossed, hoping that Kurt would go for the one he'd liked. When Kurt looked at him with a little smirk and one eyebrow raised teasingly, he asked, "What?"

Kurt grinned at him. "Well, aren't you going to wear a ring, too? You get to choose, y'know."

He chuckled at the faint look of surprise in Noah's smoky eyes and slid his arm around his waist, oblivious to anyone else watching them. There weren't that many customers in the store; a younger couple was browsing wedding rings and a few older women appeared to be 'window shopping'. Kurt could also see a young girl, late teens who seemed interested in a tongue ring but his mind was mainly on this exciting moment in his life.

Tina was quickly back in front of them, pulling out other trays for them to peruse and she watched Kurt from beneath her lashes. A part of her was jealous that he got to be with the hottest customer she'd had in ages but as she watched them, she could almost see the love glowing around them like a halo. They seemed to exist in a bubble and seeing that they were gay, she figured that it was a good thing. They must face a little resistance, even in this day and age for being so open she thought, and she regretted again her first reaction when she'd seen them.

Finally, Noah turned back to the ring he wanted for Kurt and when Kurt saw him looking at it, he turned to Tina.

"Do you have this in a larger size?" He grinned at the way Noah's eyes widened and he was so tempted to kiss him right there in the store. "What? I've always thought matching rings were romantic."

Noah couldn't care less who was watching and he hauled Kurt to him and dropped a kiss on his smiling lips as he listened to him giggling. "I love you," he whispered and leaned back to see color flood Kurt's cheeks as he looked around.

The other couple was watching them, the girl with a smile on her face. The guy, though, had a slightly disapproving look but Kurt simply smirked at him and looked back up at Noah. He had hoped his lover wouldn't have noticed the couple but just then Noah glanced at them and took in the guy's facial expression.

There, right before Kurt's eyes, Noah seemed to morph into 'Puck', a faint air of menace exuding from his muscular body. Kurt suppressed a giggle as he watched as the guy seemed to shrink into himself and his girlfriend look up at him with a frown on her face. If Kurt knew anything about people, that guy was going to get an earful from his own fiancée when they left the store.

Kurt tugged on Noah's arm and whispered, "Noah," and his lover glanced back down at him, slowly becoming Noah again. He sighed and hugged Kurt to him before turning back to Tina who was waiting with another tray of rings.

"Here we are; they weren't actually a set… uhm," and her voice trailed off but Kurt understood what she meant. The rings obviously weren't designed for a same-sex couple but that wasn't important. He was simply glad that there was a larger one that he would get to give to Noah.

He smiled his thanks at her and beamed up at Noah. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Noah grinned at Kurt's triumphant smile and nodded. "I do have good taste, don't I?"

They laughed together, Noah's arm still around Kurt's shoulder and Tina, with a slight twinge in the region of her heart, nodded briskly and removed the two rings to process them. She moved towards the cash register and the two men followed her, arguing quietly.

Kurt frowned up at Noah; he wanted to pay for the ring for Noah who was saying he should pay for both. They didn't know if there were guidelines for who paid for what in a same-sex wedding but Kurt thought it was only fair that he pay for one of the rings.

He got his way and Noah admitted privately that he felt warmed by the thought that the ring would truly be from Kurt. He stared down at them as Tina placed them in matching velvet-lined boxes and prepared separate receipts for them, having overheard them squabbling.

Finally, with the ring boxes secured in one of the elegant little bags with the store's famous logo on it, they decided to stop for hot chocolate or coffee. Hand in hand they strolled past the other stores, dodging happy couples and loud families with kids dodging in and out of the crowds.

The mall was decorated to the hilt – there were even some suggestively dancing Santa figurines in shop windows – and the smell was glorious. Retailers certainly knew how to tap into human psyche and pocketbooks, Kurt thought cynically as the smell of cinnamon and pine trees mixed enticingly.

He really loved Christmastime, especially after Carole and Finn had become part of his and Burt's family. Even though the Puckermans were Jewish, they weren't orthodox so now he had an even larger family grouping to indulge. He chatted away to Noah, pointing out the stores he intended checking out in the coming weeks for gifts.

They had their hot beverages in the food court, their bodies close together and their heads almost touching. They shared a huge bear claw and made plans for the rest of the week; according to the forecasters, the weather would stay fine even though a lot colder than anyone had expected.

Kurt looked up at Noah and smiled, a question popping up in his mind as they chatted. "What are we going to tell the family?" When Noah looked at him, confused, he chuckled and added, "about the wedding date?"

Noah's face cleared and he smirked at Kurt, remembering how they had dodged the question when Carole had sprung it on them on Thanksgiving Day.

"What, I was thinking we could elope!" He laughed at the look of horror on Kurt's face and hugged him tightly, enjoying the tiny squeak that Kurt let out. "Just kidding!"

He smiled and took Kurt's ungloved hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the fingertips softly. He looked deeply into the stunning blue eyes, loving the way they seemed to change color. "So beautiful," he murmured and enjoyed the way they softened as Kurt smiled.

Finally he took a deep breath, grew serious and answered him. "Hmmm, what about Christmas Eve?"

Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and then he threw his arms around Noah's shoulders, hugging him tightly and laughing.

"Oh, my goodness. Sweetie, that would be wonderful. No, though," and he planted a swift kiss on Noah's pouting lips before laughing again. "That's less than a month away and there's no way I can plan a wedding in that time."

Noah had known that Kurt loved Christmas so he'd hoped he would agree. However, he understood what he meant; the women in their families would probably stone them if they didn't get a chance to help with the wedding.

Now he smiled at his chuckling lover and agreed, reveling in the good fortune that had Kurt returning his love. As they chatted and sipped their drinks, he hoped that everything would be this easy between them and he surreptitiously crossed the fingers on both hands again.

.

**oOo**

.

"What do you mean, you're coming here Christmas?!"

Noah's incredulous shout brought Judith from her room to stand at the end of the short hallway to watch her dad pacing in the living room. She didn't like when her daddy was angry; when he was upset she got upset, too, and her tummy felt funny. Now she stood watching him, little tears gathering on her lower lashes.

Her daddy said some words he shouldn't because Briony had told her that soap didn't taste good. She figured, though, that grownups were probably used to soap in their mouths by the time they got old. Sliding down to plop onto her little butt, she sat and wrapped her arms around her knees, waiting for him to finish talking on the phone.

A long time later – or it just seemed that way to her – he finally closed his phone and flung himself on the couch. That was when she figured it was her time now to go and make him feel better so she jumped up and skipped into the room, smiling widely at him.

"Who was that, daddy?"

Noah's eyes, so much like his daughter's, widened in consternation. He hadn't realized Judith had heard his tirade on the phone. He patted the seat beside him and smiled softly as she jumped up, sitting so closely she was almost in his lap. Sliding his arm around her narrow shoulders, he pulled her closer yet and dropped a kiss on her tousled hair.

"Uhm, it's okay, babe. I just got carried away. Grownups sometimes let things get to them, y'know."

She glanced up into the beloved face and noticed that even though his mouth was smiling, his eyes still looked kinda sad. Judith prized herself for being a pretty smart kid so she knew exactly how to cheer her daddy up.

"When is Mr. Kurt coming over, daddy?" She congratulated herself when her daddy's smile came for real this time. His eyes did that crinkle thing at the corner that she loved; she knew her daddy was handsome because she'd always heard people say that. She didn't know about that; Mr. Kurt was really pretty with his fair skin and funny eyes that changed color. Her dad must think so too because sometimes, when they didn't know she could hear them, he called Mr. Kurt 'beautiful'.

Noah smiled down at his daughter and felt a tug in his heart that had everything to do with missing Kurt. They had been together the night before when Sarah had taken Judith for the evening. He and Kurt had spent hours sating themselves on each other's body and then snuggled, making plans and building their dreams of the future.

Kurt had wondered out loud, his head on Noah's chest and one slender finger stroking up the middle of said chest: "Where do you want us to live, sweetie?"

Noah had thought about it and then gave the only answer he could think of: "Wherever you want to, babe."

Kurt, grinning smugly, lifted up onto an elbow and smirked down at him. "Hmmm, smart answer. I can see we will have a successful partnership if you keep doing that."

Noah had laughed and grabbed him, rolling his giggling lover beneath him. He'd kissed the laughter away, their antics seguing into a slower but no less passionate second bout. He loved being buried balls deep in Kurt, the sound of his cries heating him further and making him feel as if he were king of the world. He'd coaxed a slow, rolling orgasm from Kurt and he'd buried his face in the long, sweet-smelling neck as he'd groaned out his own climax.

Afterwards, enjoying a hot, languorous shower where their hands had roamed as much as they'd cleaned, they'd revisited the topic of where they would live. Kurt was of the opinion that he could move in with Noah and Judith and they would take their time to plan towards finding a bigger place.

Noah had agreed as his hands stroked through Kurt's thick wet hair, loving the thought of waking up every day to Kurt's beautiful face and pale, luscious body. More importantly, he wanted to deepen that feeling of family that he got when the three of them were together, Judith deep in slumber land in her own room.

Now he looked down at her sweet little face gazing trustingly up at him. He brushed his nose against hers and grinned as she scrunched hers up.

"We just saw 'Mr. Kurt' yesterday, babe. Don't you think he's gonna get tired of us?" His voice was teasing as he grinned at her.

Judith pulled back slightly and looked at her daddy as if he were crazy. "Daddy, Mr. Kurt loves us!"

Noah gaped at her and then threw his head back, laughing heartily. "He does, does he?"

Judith got a very superior look on her face and looked at the laughing man beside her. "Silly daddy, of course he does. He's marrying us, y'know."

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt stared at his dad and Carole as they fussed and searched for their electronic boarding passes and other necessaries for their flight back to D.C. He was going to miss them; even though they'd be back for the wedding, it was still going to be a long time away, in his opinion.

Finally, everything sorted and the sound of their flight being announced over the P.A. system, the three hugged and kissed each other, Kurt getting a promise that they'd call when they reached their destination.

"Remember, Carole, I'll be calling you to get some input about the wedding, okay?"

Carole's eyes prickled with tears as she stared at Kurt's sweet face. His cheeks were flushed that delicate pink that she remembered from when he was a teen with a chip on his fashionable shoulder. Grabbing him into another hug, she murmured in his ear: "Of course, sweetie, and don't you forget!"

Burt shook his head as he watched them, secretly fighting off tears as he thought about Kurt getting married. Heaven knows he loved Carole dearly, but Kurt's mother had been his first, best love and looking at Kurt now brought back all sorts of memories of his own wedding plans so many years ago.

"Come on, kiddo, let her go; we're going to see you in a few weeks, anyway," he said gruffly, flinging an arm around Kurt and nuzzling his nose against his son's forehead. He let him go, grabbed Carole's hand and moved away, smiling bravely at Kurt.

Kurt brushed away the tears and smiled at his parents. "Okay, okay, I know; be safe, okay? Love you…" and he stepped back, waving at them as they backed away from him.

Burt nodded and turned away with his arm around a sniffling Carole. They threw Kurt a final wave and then they were gone, swallowed in the last of the masses returning home after Thanksgiving.

Kurt stood and watched until he couldn't see them anymore. He headed out of the airport, glad for the drive back to Lima to give himself time to compose himself. Finn had offered to come with him; after all, Carole was his mom. Kurt had convinced him that since he had picked them up, it was only fair that he, Kurt, take them back.

As he drove mostly on autopilot, his thoughts moved ahead to the city where the man who'd stolen his heart was spending the day with his little girl. A smile crept onto his face and stayed there all the way back to Lima and by the time he got there, his spirits had lifted to match the smile.

It was Sunday afternoon and his mind turned to thoughts of dessert, Noah and Judith. He decided to stop and pick up his and Judith's favorite dessert and he grinned as he thought of surprising the two at their condo.

.

**oOo**

.

Noah stared at his daughter, wondering if maybe a little old lady had taken possession of her and he hadn't noticed.

He tugged her to him and kissed her forehead, his heart swelling at her comment. Yes, Kurt was marrying them both because he and Judith were a package deal. It had taken a little girl to state the obvious and he closed his eyes as he snuggled with her. He totally forgot that just minutes before he'd been yelling into the phone, his heart hammering in sudden fury.

He didn't know how long he sat there, Judith relaxed and chattering away when suddenly the doorbell rang. He hadn't been buzzed from downstairs so he wondered now who it could be. He eased Judith up a bit and then went to answer the door, opening it without glancing through the peephole first.

"Mr. Kurt!"

He hadn't realized Judith had followed him but yes, there was Kurt staring at them with a huge smile, sparkling eyes and a large pink pastry box in his hands.

Noah's whole body warmed as he stared at Kurt before grabbing him and yanking him through the door. Kurt was about to greet them but he found his lips taken in a swift hard kiss and his head swam at its intensity.

"Whoa, hold on, cowboy!" Kurt was breathless as he grinned at his fiancé and then he moved the box to one hand as he drew Judith into a hug. "Hey, sweetie!"

Judith had flung her arms around Kurt's hips, grinning up at him and then asked: "Is that box for me?"

Noah threw a little frown at her but she ignored him, staring up at her beautiful teacher who looked even prettier in a blue coat that almost matched his eyes and his cheeks pinker than she'd ever seen them.

Kurt laughed as he nodded. "Yes, and if you can guess what flavor it is, you'll get the first slice."

She tilted her head, her eyes gleaming as she stared at the box he was holding above her head. "Hmmm," she pretended to think. "Is it… strawberry?"

She grinned widely as Kurt opened his eyes wide in fake surprise and then nodded. She turned to look up at her dad who was staring at Mr. Kurt in that special way and announced: "See, daddy, I told you he loved us!"

.

**TBC**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**oOo**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Daria Strando pulled in to a vacant spot in the parking lot of the school and yelled at her son to get his backpack and get out of the car. She pulled down the visor with its lighted mirror to survey her makeup and tweaked some hair into place. She'd had her hair and nails done the day before and knew she looked hot this morning.

Her eyes caught movement up ahead and she saw Noah Puckerman and his kid walking into the school building with that fag, Kurt Hummel. She yelled at Mario to get his stuff together and she pushed her door open violently, such was the hurry she was in to catch up to the two men.

She glared at her son who struggled with keeping up with her much longer strides but by the time they got to the door, Puck was out of sight, presumably heading to the kid's classroom. She took the time to glance down at herself to make sure everything was in its place and looking good. She'd chosen to wear an obviously expensive cropped fur jacket over a skintight white top and painfully tight white jeans. The absurdly high heels of her shoes made clip-clopping sounds as she almost jogged along the corridor to Mario's classroom. She was banking on meeting Puck at the front doors of the school after he dropped off his kid.

Noah walked with Kurt and Judith towards the classroom but Kurt detoured to the staffroom, saying he had some supplies to pick up. Noah smiled at his fiancé, enjoying the color that the crisp morning air had brought to Kurt's face. What was better, though, was the happy sparkle in those beautiful blue-green eyes, a sparkle that he knew he was responsible for.

He had decided just that morning that he would treat himself and Judith to Kurt's presence. So, he turned up at the Hummel residence unannounced, surprising Kurt once again when he'd stepped out of his front door. The look of pleasure that had burst over Kurt's face when he saw them waiting outside made Judith laugh aloud, triggering Noah's own laughter.

Kurt had greeted the little girl with a big hug, complimenting her on her cute cherry-red hooded coat and then he'd turned to Noah. Despite Judith's fake moaning about 'they're kissing again', Kurt greeted Noah the way he hoped they would every day. Their good morning kiss was a little heated but just as his body started to respond, he remembered the neighbors. It didn't do to be kissing handsome men outside your house that early in the morning, oh, no!

They chuckled when they separated, Noah ruffling his daughter's hair as she buckled up and when Kurt was ready, they backed out of the driveway and headed to school. The conversation was, of course, about the plans for the wedding and the fact that Kurt had a scheduled phone call with Carole that evening. Noah was still holding out for a Christmas wedding but Kurt simply smiled, shook his head and changed the topic to the venue of the wedding.

There were a couple of hotels in Columbus that he had been checking out on the Internet. It went without saying that they would not be getting married in a church and as to the officiator, Kurt didn't care who did it as long as he married Noah. They bickered amicably all the way to the school and as they were a little bit early, Noah decided to walk Judith to her classroom.

Now, after handing her over to a smiling Marcy whose eyes twinkled far too knowingly when she waved at Noah, he headed to the staff room for one last kiss before he had to head to his school. He hummed to himself as he got there and then waved to the stragglers who were gathering up their things as well. Kurt was over by one of the large cupboards and he looked up when Noah entered, his face flushing a bit.

Noah swaggered past the long staff room tables, aware that at least a couple of the older women were eyeing him a bit predatorily. Hey, he didn't mind; they could look but not touch. He closed in on Kurt who had straightened up with a wary expression on his face as he took in Noah's approach.

"Hey, beautiful, have you seen my fiancé around," Noah purred as he invaded Kurt's personal space.

Kurt giggled, rolled his eyes but responded, "I can't say I have. What does he look like?" Sometimes the kid in Noah surfaced at the oddest moments and though Kurt liked to pretend he wasn't charmed by it, he wasn't fooling Noah one little bit.

Noah slid his hands onto Kurt's tantalizing hips, marveling again at how sexy Kurt's body was and pulled him even closer. "Oh, let's see; he's about five foot ten," he grinned at Kurt's little glare and amended, "okay, five eleven; satisfied?"

Kurt pretended to pout but he couldn't hold it; grinning, he nodded and Noah continued with the game, the staff room emptying out behind them. "Okay, where was I? Oh yes, he's kinda skinny – but really, really hot!"

Kurt's eyes widened at that and then color washed the top of his cheekbones, making Noah chuckle.

"He has the most delicious skin – all pale and creamy and lickable," and he smirked at the little whimper he was sure Kurt wasn't aware he'd released. "His lips are so delicious I can hardly resist wanting to kiss them when he's talking at me…"

"Hey!" Kurt's voice went a little higher in mock outrage but just as he pouted Noah planted a swift kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about – irresistible. Mmmm," he licked his own lips as if savoring the taste of Kurt's, "and then finally, last but definitely not least, he has the most beautiful eyes I can ever remember seeing. They make me want to write songs to them, you know."

Kurt stared at him wide-eyed and flushed, a tiny pulse fluttering at the base of his long neck. Wow, Noah was practically seducing him in the staff room of the kindergarten!

He cleared his throat and tried to put a little space between him and Noah but realized his back was to the cupboards and he stopped.

Noah watched him for a little and then lowered his head slowly, letting Kurt know that he was going to kiss him and there was no getting away. He sighed into the kiss as Kurt opened to him, feeling his lover's hands go around his shoulders and reveling in the feeling of his long, slender body against his.

They were lost in the kiss, oblivious to where they were and they only knew that their world had narrowed down to just them – Noah and Kurt.

Eventually Noah raised his head, smiling at the slightly dazed look on Kurt's face and then cleared his throat. "So, have you seen anyone like that around?"

Kurt stared at him in confusion and Noah felt a little thrill of triumph for putting him in that state. Kurt shook his head and then chuckled. "Oh, wow, your fiancé is one lucky guy; I hope he appreciates you."

Noah's eyes grew a little serious and he stared into Kurt's. "I think I'm the lucky one because my guy is the best."

They stood staring at each other until there was the sound of a throat being cleared. Startled, both men looked towards the door without moving away from each other.

Daria Strando glared at the scene she'd interrupted. It was obvious from the slut's face that Noah had been kissing him. His face was flushed and his lips looked slightly puffy and the sight of him made her blood boil. However, she dredged up a smile from somewhere and said as lightly as she could manage, "Oh, hi, there, I didn't know you guys were in here."

Kurt slid around Noah, gathered up his stuff and smiled smugly at Dario. It was strange but they were dressed as opposites that day. Kurt had chosen to wear a fuzzy black vest Finn had given him years before over a thin, black, long-sleeved tee and black jeans that, although they weren't as tight as his skinnies, still fit him snugly enough to emphasize the shape of his ass and legs. He had on chunky black boots with low, stacked heels and the whole outfit was stylish and youthful.

He waited for Dario to finish examining him and then leaned up to give Noah a quick but intimate kiss on his cheek. He murmured softly so that Daria could just barely hear, "See you later, babe," and nodded to her as he left the room, Noah behind him.

Daria frowned as both men passed her and then she put out her hand to touch Noah's arm. He frowned at it but stopped, waiting politely for her to say her piece. She cleared her throat, slightly intimidated by the fact that she wasn't seeing a flirty Puck right now and said, "Hey, how are you?"

Noah stared at this woman and inwardly shook his head. He smiled faintly though, letting a gleam come into his eye as he glanced at the door through which Kurt had left. "As you can see, Daria, I'm _really_ good."

Her breath caught at the sexual gleam that had been there in his smoky eyes and then she blurted, "Really, are you going to tell me that – that – can satisfy a stud like you?"

For a second, Noah's head swam as sudden anger swelled within him. This woman was such a piece of work! His body stiffened and she took a step back involuntarily, her hand dropping from his arm.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

A startled laugh left her and she caught hold of herself, shaking her head and trying to simper appeasingly. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it; it's just that… you were Lima's biggest stud back in the day!"

He relaxed slightly, angled his body towards the door and told her, "You know… look, I've work to get to. I'll see you around," and he shook his head as he left the staff room, not caring if he were being rude.

He heard her boot heels clipping along behind him but he didn't slow his pace. He needed to get out into fresh air and calm the hell down!

"Puck… Puck! Wait, dammit!" Daria's voice was shrill and he hoped that the kids and teachers in the classrooms they passed weren't being disturbed. He got to the front doors, gave the ladies at the receptionists' desk a quick nod and headed out into the wintry sunlight. He pulled his coat closed and turned towards his car but he was once again halted by Daria's hand on his arm.

"Look!" His raised voice apparently startled her because she withdrew a bit. "I love Kurt Hummel and I'm engaged to him. What about that don't you get, _Mrs_. Strando?"

At the emphasis of her title, Daria flushed an unbecoming red and she glanced back to see the two biddies at the front desk staring at her through the glass doors, one with a smirk on her wrinkled face.

By the time she looked back, Puck was halfway across the parking lot, striding swiftly towards his car. She stood there and watched him and for the first time since he had come back to Lima, she was embarrassed. Nevertheless, she threw back her head, tossed her expensively-maintained weave and headed towards her own vehicle. She sat, however, behind the wheel, staring out at nothing and wished there was a way to get back at Kurt Hummel.

It never occurred to her that chasing after a man who was in love with someone else was futile. In her limited understanding of life in small-town Lima, what Daria wanted she got – or Nick got it for her. Her tiny brain tried to come up with another scheme to hurt the person she saw as standing in her way. As she started up the car and pulled out of the spot, she still hadn't come up with an idea but she knew she would. She just needed time.

.

**oOo**

.

That night, after Noah and Judith had left – Kurt had invited them over to enjoy the stew he'd had simmering in the slow cooker the whole day – he and Carole enjoyed a long and laughter-filled conversation.

Finally, Kurt mentioned to his stepmom who was quite giggly at the thought of planning a wedding, that Noah wanted them to get married on Christmas Eve. Kurt had to hold the phone away from his ear at the almighty squeal that Carole let out. He could hear his dad in the background asking her what the heck was going on and in between gasps of "oh, my goodness" and "oh, honey", she explained what Kurt had just said.

She eventually got back to Kurt and told him, "Sweetie, what did you tell him? I think that is just so romantic. Oh, goodness, I can see it now!"

Kurt gaped at the phone and then eventually found his voice to ask, "But isn't that too short a time for anything?"

Carole pooh-poohed him. "Sweetie, really, in this day and age? You can plan a wedding in a week if you had to!"

Kurt stuttered a bit and then, quite sheepishly, continued. "Well, I sorta told him it couldn't work."

"Kurt Hummel! What is wrong with you?! I thought nothing was beyond you. Honey, this is a piece of cake – no pun intended," and she giggled quite crazily again. Kurt began to wonder if she had been getting into some after-dinner sherry or something. He couldn't remember the last time she'd sounded this giddy. Oh, yeah, Finn and Rachel's wedding, Kurt reminded himself.

"Oh, well, if you think it's doable…" he trailed off because she was talking over him, already making plans and Kurt felt his head swim.

By the time they hung up, he was a bit exhausted. His stepmom was raring to go – and Kurt wasn't going to be the one to stop her. His life wasn't worth two cents if he tried to change that date now!

At least Noah will be happy, he suddenly realized and his heart warmed, glad he was able to give his lover his wish.

* * *

Noah stared at the phone, his heart beating a little faster than he'd liked. There was no way that he was going to let Donna weasel Judith away from him. He knew family court judges tended to side with women but he could prove, if it came to that, that Donna was unfit to keep Judith, at least long term. He didn't even trust Judith with her for a weekend!

He listened to hear if Judith was still up and he relaxed a bit. He knew he'd got a little loud when Donna had started hinting about coming for their daughter but he couldn't help himself. Judith meant everything to him and now he sat forward with his hands between his knees and his head bowed. He couldn't say if he prayed or not, he just wanted to find a way to keep his sweet little girl away from her headstrong, self-centered mother.

Donna only wanted Judith so she would look good in the press. Now that she was engaged to some hotshot businessman in New York, she wanted to upgrade her image. He'd threatened to tell the world that she'd all but dumped Judith on him because a child would have got in the way of her all-important touring. She'd tried to use tears to sway him and he had calmed down a bit but he had still been adamant that if she wanted to spend time with her daughter, she would have to do it here. Now that he knew the angle she was working, he didn't trust that she would return Judith to him after the holiday break.

His mind and yes, his body, yearned for Kurt's presence and he jerked as the phone rang, startling him.

"Yeah? Ugh, hello?" He knew he sounded awful but he felt awful.

"Noah, sweetie, what's wrong?"

His whole body sagged in relief at the sound of Kurt's concerned voice. He chuckled a little raggedly but answered, "Sorry, it's… uhm, not important right now. It's so good to hear you."

Kurt was really worried now; he'd only seen Noah and Judith two hours ago yet Noah sounded as if they'd been apart for weeks, months! "Honey, no, something's wrong. Tell me, Noah Puckerman, or I'm coming over there!"

Noah chuckled despite himself and to his relief, felt his heart grow lighter. "I love you…"

Kurt paused and then, "I love you, too, sweetie. Something's up, though, but if you don't want to tell me now, you will eventually. I have vays to make you tock," and he said the last in a cheesy German accent, knowing it would make his lover crack up.

After they stopped laughing, Kurt said teasingly, "Oh, I called to give you some news I think you'll like, sweetie."

Noah sat up, the memory of the phone conversation with Donna shifting to the back burner of his mind. "Yeah, hit me with it, babe!"

Kurt laughed and then told him, "Carole says Christmas Eve is doable. We can get married on Christmas Eve, sweetie!"

"Ah-hah! Yes! I knew it… I knew you'd be able to make it work for me, babe. Didn't Brittany used to say you're magic?"

At Noah's shout, Kurt was saying "shhh, shhh!" while he was talking, then, "Noah Puckerman, isn't your daughter asleep? Hold down the noise! Don't make me have to come over there!"

Noah couldn't help cracking up again; Kurt was so cute in his schoolteacher mode… and kindergarten teacher, at that. He longed for him to be there so bad that the next thing out of his mouth was, "Do it."

Kurt paused, confused, wondering what Noah was getting at now. "Do what?"

"Come over here. I miss you… I want you, Kurt… I really need you now." His voice had lowered, not in an effort to seduce Kurt but just with the intensity of the emotions flooding him.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat as tears prickled his eyes. "Oh, sweetie, you know I want nothing more than to be with you right now … but I think we should hold off a bit. The wedding's in less than three weeks… and I don't want the narrow-minded, bigoted asses of this one-horse town to find anything to use against us, okay?"

Noah listened to Kurt's quiet, loving voice and knew he was right. With people like Daria Strando around, everything they did would be scrutinized, at least for now. No use handing ammunition to the enemy, they probably had enough of their own.

He sighed, but agreed. "You're right, doll. I just miss you so bad… Can I pick you up again tomorrow?"

Kurt grinned, happy that he could offer something. "Better still, why don't you and Judith come over for breakfast? Does she have a favorite kind of breakfast?"

Noah laughed. "Oh yes, on Saturdays, she loves when I make her Mickey Mouse pancakes and slice up bananas for the eyes, mouth. Weird, I know, but that's it."

Kurt chuckled, having heard some of the things Miss Judith liked as she was not backward in coming forward, as Kurt's grandma used to say.

"Okay, I can manage that… and let it be a surprise for her, okay? So, what for you, sweetie, anything special?"

Noah paused as if he were thinking and then said, his voice lowering again, "You know what I want, Kurt…"

Although he couldn't see his lover, he knew that his face was probably flooding with color at what he had implied. He really would love nothing better than to sate himself on Kurt's beautiful body while bringing him to a screaming climax. However, that was not on the menu.

"Noah Puh-Puckerman," Kurt stuttered through his laughter, "you're incorrigible, you know that? Jeeze," and he chuckled like a drain until Noah interrupted.

"Okay, okay, a guy can try! Anything you fix is good enough for me, babe; I love the way you cook."

Kurt settled down and took a calming breath. "Yes, well, I'll have to see to it that my cooking doesn't make you fat, won't I? That is one bad-ass body you've got there, _'Puck'_."

They chatted for a while and then rang off, each wishing the other goodnight in loving and sultry tones. Kurt knew he would sleep well, dreaming of Noah and he was absolutely looking forward to cooking breakfast for his lover and his daughter in the morning. Even if it meant waking up a little extra early, he cherished the idea that they would be having a family breakfast on a weekday morning.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered how Noah was going to keep it a surprise from Judith. He chuckled as he pictured that conversation and the last thing he registered before sleep claimed him was Judith's voice going, "but, Dad-deee, I'm hungry!"

.

**oOo**

.

The next morning was like a dream for Kurt, the kind of dream that he used to have but thought was impossible for him to attain.

Judith was like a hyper little house elf, dashing about, offering to get stuff for Kurt and there was a lot of laughter interspersed with Noah's occasional, "Slow down, Jude!"

The little girl was over the moon that her favorite teacher was fixing breakfast for her and her daddy because, as she'd told Noah, "he loves us – that's why he's marrying us."

Noah had rolled his eyes at Kurt's belly laugh the night when Kurt had brought over her favorite ice cream cake and she'd made that pronouncement. Kurt had had to hug her, dropping a kiss on her untidy hair and saying, "Of course, I do, sweetie!"

Now, as they sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen, Kurt smiled at the Puckermans and felt as if he could hug himself for his good fortune. He watched Judith enjoying her pancakes shaped like Mickey's head with the slices of bananas for his eyes and mouth and then looked over at Noah working his way through his own stack of blueberry pancakes.

Kurt had also made fluffy omelets that looked like they belonged on a restaurant menu and Noah looked at him with a smile. "You know, doll, you should really do this for a living… not that you aren't a great teacher!"

His hasty avowal made a smile leap to Kurt's face and he nodded. "Quite a few people have told me that but… I don't know. I like teaching!" and he smiled at Judith's beaming face. "Maybe one day, I'll maybe start a catering business, eh?"

They finished breakfast and once more, headed together to school, Kurt driving this time so that Noah would have to come back to his house for his car. He certainly didn't mind dropping off and picking Noah up at McKinley; wasn't this what busy families did? The feeling of well-being that flushed through him brought a glow to his face and he knew he was smiling almost non-stop.

When he got to McKinley, it was just in time to see Finn pulling in and the brothers chatted for a bit, Kurt telling him he'd spoken to his mom the night before. Telling him he'd talk to him in detail later, he gave Noah a quick kiss and then he and Judith headed to the kindergarten. The little girl was so happy she sang all the way there, Kurt joining in when he didn't have to concentrate too much on the road.

When they got to school and he helped her out of her car seat that they had transferred from Noah's car, he reminded himself to buy one just for his car. It didn't make sense to be transferring the seat every time they switched cars. As he thought about that, he couldn't help grinning down at the little girl.

"Mr. Kurt, you look really pretty today!" Judith stared at Kurt, taking in the sparkle in her favorite teacher's eyes.

Kurt smiled down at her. "Why, thank you, sweetie, and I must say you look rather elegant this morning." Her multi-colored striped hoodie looked like nothing so much as Joseph's coat of many colors. The bright pink Disney princess backpack didn't help matters, either.

As Judith took his hand and they headed inside the warm building, she stopped suddenly and looked up at him. "Oh, no, Mr. Kurt!"

Kurt was almost jerked to a stop and he stared down at her, concerned, "Judith, honey, is something wrong?"

She stared up at him. "I don't know what to call you!"

Kurt, aware of the two women at the desk listening intently – though they were pretending to be busy –leaned down to the little girl. "How do you mean, sweetie?"

Judith looked at him, puzzled. "You're my teacher… but you are going to be my daddy… and I don't want to call you 'Mr. Kurt' forever!"

Kurt could have sworn he heard a couple of faint "awwws" behind him but he ignored them to kneel before his soon-to-be daughter. He smiled at her, his eyes watering a little and took both her hands.

"Sweetie, for now, it's okay to call me 'Mr. Kurt'… I like it. When your daddy and I get married and we're officially a family, you can call me anything you want to, okay?"

Judith nodded, beaming all over her little face. She leaned forward and whispered loudly, "When you marry us, I'll call you 'Daddy Kurt'!"

If a little stray tear clung to Kurt's lashes, it was understandable. Kurt didn't think there was a sweeter child in all of Ohio – nay, the whole nation – than Judith Puckerman and he was really going to enjoy being her Daddy Kurt.

.

**TBC**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**oOo**

**.**

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt shivered with excitement as he and Noah headed out of town that Wednesday to check out the wedding venue that Carole had booked for them. Who knew that having a congressman for a dad would pan out for him? The current manager of the world-famous luxury hotel in Columbus had been someone Burt had grown up with and when Carole had contacted him, he had been only too happy to accommodate them, he said.

The drive took them less than two hours and when Kurt saw the big, beautiful building glistening in the early winter's pale sunlight, he almost hugged himself. He couldn't get over the fact that in two weeks, he was going to say 'I do' in front of family and friends and marry the hottest guy ever. He glanced over at Noah, a tiny grin on his face and when Noah took his eyes off the road for a second, the smile only blossomed.

"Hey, babe, why so quiet?" Noah, turning off the engine, couldn't help but chuckle at the way Kurt was smiling at him. One didn't often get Kurt's full-blown goofy grin and the energy coming off of him was incredible. It was a wonder he wasn't actually fidgeting like a five-year-old on the way to Disney.

"Noah, look at it! In two weeks we'll be in there, saying our vows in front of everybody!" His voice was high but soft, almost a whisper and Noah could hear the awe in it. "…And I can't wait to be married to you."

"Oh, well, now," Noah grinned, "that definitely deserves a… mmphf!" Kurt's lips crashed softly against his and he chuckled into the kiss. He brought one large hand to cup the side of Kurt's face and the kiss gentled until they pulled back, their foreheads pressing together.

"…kiss," Noah sighed. He caressed Kurt's smooth cheek and then pecked him on the tip of his pointy nose. "Come on, beautiful, let's go find that manager Carole was gushing about."

Kurt laughed breathily and unbuckled himself, his cheeks pink and his eyes sparkling. Noah thought he had never looked more beautiful, the soft blue scarf framing his face and highlighting his glow. He walked to the front of the car and held his hand out to Kurt who grabbed it and they headed inside the massive building, approaching the front desk with a spring in their steps.

"Hello and welcome! I'm Kelly, the guest manager. How may I help you?"

Kurt and Noah stared at the woman who had approached them; if a person could be said to be glossy, it would be her. From her gleaming beige and gold streaked blonde hair down to the tips of her gleaming leather pumps, Kelly was the epitome of the glamorous professional.

Kurt smiled brightly at her and shook the hand she held out to him. As she shook Noah's hand, Kurt introduced them, his voice still a little breathy. "Hello, Kelly. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my fiancé, Noah Puckerman. We were told you were expecting us?"

The woman's green eyes sparkled at them and she smiled pleasantly as she said, "Oh, yes, Mr. Burkowski is waiting for you, actually. Will you come this way?" She moved off after nodding to the two receptionists at the front desk. Kurt and Noah looked at each other with tiny grins on their faces and their eyebrows raised at each other and followed Kelly to the general manager's office.

The hotel's décor was elegantly simple, not overdone as so many chain hotels were and Kurt looked about in appreciation; when they were led into Mr. Burkowski's office he smiled wider. There were a couple of very nice pieces on the wall by the door through which they were led but the most striking thing was that the wall behind the large glossy desk was all glass. This allowed a beautiful view out into the atrium of the hotel that was filled with lush greenery and water features. One couldn't help but relax with such a vista available.

A tall, graying man rose from behind the desk and came around it, his perfectly aligned teeth gleaming in the recessed lighting.

"Hello, I'm Simon Burkowski and you must be Burt's boy, Kurt? I've got to say, you look just like Elizabeth!"

Kurt gaped at the man and to be honest, he couldn't see him growing up with his dad who for so many years before he became a Congressman, thought flannel was the height of fashion.

"Hi, yes, I'm Kurt and this is my fiancé, Noah…" Kurt's hand was taken and shaken in a warm, firm grip and then so was Noah's. Simon thanked Kelly who gave Kurt a little smile before leaving, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Sit, sit, please, and tell me how old Burt is doing, living it up in the nation's capital," and he let out a booming laugh. It was then that Kurt could see the possibility of this man being friends from way back with his dad. He told him how much his dad was loving what he was doing and that Carole was having fun keeping him in line.

Simon grinned at them and shook his head. "I can tell you, old Burt was the last guy I thought would get into politics. I guess you have to find something to be passionate about, huh?"

Kurt nodded and glanced over at Noah who had been far too quiet since they'd entered the hotel. Now Noah glanced back at him with a little grin and nodded. Kurt took it to mean they should get to the point of their visit so he smiled now at Simon.

"Uhm, I want to thank you for accommodating us and our crazy schedule, Simon," Kurt said, his smile widening and his eyes sparkling in the light from the atrium behind Simon.

Simon waved that away and leaned forward, his hands clasped before him on the desk. "Kurt, our hotel is famous for making things happen in a short time… and doing it with style, too. Before I came here, I worked with another chain of hotels and believe me, they were nowhere as classy as these folks here. I promised your dad and mom that we would do our best by you and by gum, we will! Here, let me get Kelly back in here and she can show you to one of our junior ballrooms and see if you like it." He paused to press a button on his telephone, spoke briefly to someone and then turned back to them. "Carole said you plan on inviting about 50-60 folks to this shindig?"

Kurt and Noah chuckled at the way he talked and they nodded, Noah speaking up for the first time. "It was my idea to have it on Christmas Eve. I'm Jewish but it's a special time for the other folk and thought Kurt would love it." He looked at Kurt's beaming face, unaware of how closely Simon was watching them and then he continued. "I'm really grateful that you guys could do this for us. This isn't my first rodeo," and they all grinned at that phrase, "but this one has got to be extra special."

Kurt blushed as Noah continued to look at him while talking and Simon's chuckle brought their attention back to him. He got up and held his hand out towards the door, saying, "Well, son, you will absolutely get your wish. Kelly is going to show you around and explain the details of what we have come up with."

He walked them to the door and Kurt and Noah thanked him warmly for his help. Kurt also told him he would be in touch with him later in the week just to get a progress report. Once again, Simon told them he was glad to help out and by the time they'd stepped through the door, Kelly was waiting for them with a warm smile. Simon handed them over to her and she once again asked them to follow her.

With a little wave to Simon, Kurt followed Noah and Kelly along to the first of the junior ballrooms, a facility she said that could hold anywhere from 100-300 guests.

"This is the one that I think will suit because you will be having both the ceremony and reception in the one location," Kelly smiled at them, throwing the doors open and stepping back so they could exam the huge room. "The extra space is perfect for that, don't you think?"

Kurt walked several steps away from the doors and gazed around happily. The walls were a lovely, cream color with slightly darker wainscoting. The carpet was an unobtrusive ecru with a slightly darker pattern running through it and all in all, the color of the room made it look even larger than it really was. As for the chandeliers and wall sconces, Kurt thought they were absolutely beautiful and he turned to tell Kelly so.

"Yes, this is really nice! What do you think, Noah?" Kurt eyed his lover who had walked a little away from him but he turned back to smile approvingly at Kurt.

"Yeah, it's cool. What about the decorations, though. I kinda thought Christmas decorations would be up already?" He moved to stand beside Kurt who was still looking around happily and took his hand.

Kelly smiled at them with an 'awww, they are so cute!' look lurking in her green eyes. "We don't decorate all the ballrooms for Christmas because some clients don't want it. However, since you specified a Christmas Eve wedding, we will definitely be putting up all the decorations you can handle!"

They laughed and then she continued. "In addition, there will be a few nuptial touches," and she waved at them to follow her once more. She took them almost back to the hotel's lobby but detoured to what was apparently her own office, inviting them to sit as she went behind her own desk.

"Here," and she turned a large white, leather-bound book towards them. "These are some of the ideas I came up with when your mom called and Mr. Burkowski assigned me to help."

Kurt looked at some of the wedding decorations and he and Noah selected the items they liked. Kelly had apparently selected all white flowers and Kurt loved the idea.

"If you like the idea, I want to drape the walls in gauzy, white fabric and the table linen will be a mix of white overlaying gold, green and red underskirts. What do you think?"

Kurt grinned at her. "You are definitely a girl after my own heart!" He turned to Noah. "Sweetie, thank you for suggesting Christmas. It used to be my favorite time of year until…" he trailed off and Noah knew he was going to say 'until my mom died'. He took Kurt's hand in his and smiled into his eyes.

"I know, babe." He turned to Kelly and nodded so she could continue.

"Well, I thought white lilies of the valley, hydrangeas, orchids, ranunculus and roses would look spectacular on the tables in tall vases, ceramic topiaries; actually, as well we would have them in intervals along the walls in tall white urns. Yes?" She grinned at them and Kurt got the feeling that he was looking at a budding wedding planner.

They looked at photos of what she had in mind, promising that the end result would be somewhat varied. "Also, as we are using white draping, we can play around with the lighting and projection. Oh, it's going to be beautiful, trust me!"

Kurt laughed and nodded, squeezing Noah's hand. "Thank you so much, Kelly, this all looks so wonderful." He turned to Noah and grinned mischievously. "I can't wait until Rachel sees all this on Christmas Eve."

He looked at Kelly who was eyeing them curiously and explained. "Rachel's my brother's wife and she thinks we can't have a beautiful wedding in such a short time."

Kelly shared the laughter with them but she nodded. "Well, we'll certainly show her, won't we?"

For the rest of their visit, they discussed the food that the hotel would naturally be catering. Kurt looked at Noah and then back at Kelly before clearing his throat. "Uhm, about the wedding cake… I want to do it myself."

Noah stared at him with something close to awe in his eyes and Kurt colored right up to his hairline, although he smiled at him and swatted him on the arm.

"Wow, you can do that… make a wedding cake?" Noah's voice was so loaded with his feelings for Kurt that Kelly, herself, almost blushed.

Kurt sniffed, tilting his chin up although the corner of his lips tilted up. "Of course, after all, I'm magic, right?"

They all laughed it up and then Kelly nodded. "Yeah, that will be good. The chef can do the side cakes for you, we just have to set up a meeting between you guys and him and you'll be good."

After checking on possible allergies and preferences for the menu, they finally wound down the meeting. As they rose, to leave, Kelly escorting them once again to the lobby of the massive hotel, she asked them one last question.

"Uhm, I'm not being too nosy here but I just want to know if you guys have already rented your tuxes?"

Kurt and Noah stared at her and when two spots of pink appeared on Kurt's cheeks, she threw back her head and laughed in a somewhat less than professional way. She finally sputtered to a halt and shook her head as she tried to explain her mirth.

"Oh, your eyes just grew so big, both of you; you're really cute together," and she was off again, giggling at them. Finally, she pulled herself together and told them, "Don't worry about it. Kurt, give me your cell phone number and I'll shoot you a text of a place I know that will set you right up, okay?"

Kurt thanked her profusely, seriously embarrassed that he, of all people, had forgotten about their wedding attire. Noah glanced at him and slipped his arm around his waist but he smiled at Kelly in thanks.

"We've been busy with work and everything; we're pretty glad to have you on board with this, Kelly," and he held his hand out to her.

Kelly beamed at them as she shook Noah's hand. Really, the man was just too gorgeous for his own good and she turned to Kurt with a kind smile. "I'll link up with you tomorrow, Kurt, so it's all good. It was certainly nice meeting you both and a real pleasure to work with you, guys. Bye, now!"

Kurt smiled all the way to their car but when they got in, he turned to Noah and pressed a hand against his to stop him from turning it on. Noah looked at him but smiled enquiringly.

"What's up, babe; did you forget something?"

Kurt looked at him, his eyes soft but shook his head. "No – just this," and he leaned forward to press his lips against Noah's in a sweet but all too brief kiss. "I love you."

Noah licked his lips, sure he could still taste Kurt and smiled. "Love you, too, babe. I'm so glad we're doing this."

Kurt chuckled at the use of the word 'this' to describe their wedding. "Yeah, me too."

After that, the two hours to Lima sped by as they discussed the things that Kelly had gone over with them and Kurt's ideas on what their suits should be like. He rather liked Kelly; he liked Simon, too, for that matter and he just felt so buoyant about the whole affair. Things were going smoothly and he crossed his fingers that no glitches would pop up in the next couple of weeks.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt and Noah pulled into the Hummel driveway and Kurt glanced at his lover, the question bright in his eyes. Noah simply smirked at him, threw his door open and jumped out. Kurt giggled as he hurried to get to his front door and opened it as he listened to the chirp of Noah's car alarm being activated.

"I thought you were going to pick up Judith from at Sarah's," Kurt called over his shoulder as he stepped into the house, Noah coming in behind him and shutting the door as Kurt took off his coat.

"Well, when we made the plan to drive to Columbus today, I thought to myself: Self, don't you think you ought to give yourself a reward for sitting through an afternoon of wedding planning?"

Kurt paused in the act of removing his scarf to stare, wide-eyed at his smirking lover. "Really, now," Kurt said, reluctantly amused by Noah's behavior. "And what did 'Self' say to that?"

Noah advanced on Kurt who took a tiny, teasing step backward. "Well, 'Self' thought about it and then answered, 'You know what, I think we deserve a reward for sitting through all that wedding planning stuff that's bound to go over our heads anyway.'"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his fiancé but took another little step backward, just keeping himself out of hands' reach. "And did you and 'Self' decide what that reward would be?"

Noah chuckled now, amused by Kurt's suspicious air and beginning to get aroused simply because he was in an empty house with his sexy lover tauntingly just out of reach.

"We sure did!"

"And are you going to tell me what the reward is?"

Noah shook his head, "Naw-uh, I'm not going to tell you… I'm going to show you!" and at the last he lunged at Kurt who let out a startled squeak and found himself wrapped tightly in Noah's muscular arms.

Noah captured Kurt's lips that had parted when he was grabbed and plunged his tongue into the hot, sweet depths. Kurt moaned into the kiss and abandoned the task of removing his scarf in favor of wrapping his arms around his lover.

Their tongues battled playfully before Noah retreated, only to move his lips to Kurt's jawline, his earlobe and then down his neck in a series of tiny, sucking kisses. Kurt writhed against him, his head back as he sighed into the feel of Noah's big body against his.

"Noah, honey, ugh, babe, let's take this… mmmm, oh yes, uhm, let's go downstairs…" and he finally managed to ease himself backwards to stare in the dark, heated eyes staring hungrily at him.

Noah straightened up and stepped back, his eyes running down Kurt's long, slender body and coming to a stop at the really obvious evidence of Kurt's arousal. He bit his lip and looked at Kurt, smirking, before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door that led to his basement suite.

Kurt giggled at Noah's rather juvenile behavior and thought to himself, 'It's not good to come between a man and his reward,' and chuckled all the way down the stairs.

His laughter ended as Noah threw him onto his bed and he opened his arms to welcome him. As the bigger body settled onto his, Kurt sighed, offering up his mouth as well. There was nothing better than kissing this man, he thought as Noah first nibbled gently on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside.

"Mmm," Kurt murmured as they pulled apart for air, "I wanted to do this right there in Kelly's office."

Noah's pupils dilated even further as he nodded. "I know; I felt the same way too and if she'd had to leave for any reason, I would have taken you over her desk…"

Kurt groaned and his lashes fluttered shut; Noah's words as well as the way he was grinding down onto Kurt's swollen cock made his heart stutter.

The kiss this time was deep and almost ferocious. Hands scrabbled at clothing but only seemed to get in the way and finally, Noah flung himself off the bed to tug frantically at his jeans. Kurt was in no better state as he wriggled out of his own skinnies, pulling his underwear down at the same time.

They stared at each other, panting and anxious to return to hot, silken flesh and finally, at least partially disrobed, they got their wish. Noah's lips fastened themselves to Kurt's long, smooth neck as his hands slid down and around to cup Kurt's ass, bringing their dicks into alignment.

The groans and soft cries only spurred them on as Kurt's long legs lifted to wrap around his lover's hips. This first round would be fast and furious, Kurt realized, as neither of them could wait to do any prepping.

"Oh, god, yes," Kurt moaned as his hands gripped Noah's shoulders and he held on as his lover's hips set up a furious pace.

Noah panted as he stared down at Kurt, wondering how one person could look so wrecked and yet so beautiful. His mind screamed _**Mine!**_ at him as the memory of Kurt's eyes before he kissed him in the car came back to him. _Mine, finally!_

The momentum and heat built between them and soon, with the sweat running down their reddened faces and their cocks swelling impossibly between them, they hit their peak.

Noah!

Oh god, Kurt, yes!

Kurt threw his head back as he pulsed between their bodies, the hot slick fluid easing the way and then it was Noah's turn to erupt, his big body shuddering as Kurt writhed beneath him.

Their shirts were sticking to their bodies, not helped at all by their emission that was now spreading slickly and stickily between them but did they care? Not when all they could see was that love and heat shining in the other's eyes.

Noah dropped his head and the rest of his body down onto Kurt, knowing that for brief moments Kurt could handle his weight. All the strength had gone out of his arms and he nuzzled Kurt's neck as he panted harshly.

Kurt stroked his back and played with the damp hair at the nape of his neck before dropping a kiss onto Noah's forehead. He always seemed to recover from their bouts faster than Noah did but he loved wallowing in the afterglow. He had had that with other lovers but never to this level and he needed to savor every bit of it.

Noah snuggled into the comfort of having Kurt's hands on him and he barely held back a yawn, so contented was he just to be in Kurt's arms. However, movement made him remember their sticky mess and he lifted his head to peck Kurt on his puffy lips.

"Hey, doll, shower?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Together? Do you think there's enough hot water for what one of your 'showers' entails?"

Noah grinned unrepentantly. "Hey, I can't help it if my guy is irresistible. Your skin was made to worship, babe, and I do worship… oh yeah."

They laughed as Kurt's cheeks reddened further. No other lover had spent as much time touching Kurt as Noah had. When they were together in Kurt's basement suite, he was sure Noah would be happy if he walked around naked all the time. He looked at his lover, all his love evident in his blue-green eyes.

"You know I think you're beautiful, too, right?"

Noah nodded but the smile in his eyes was soft. "I know; I like the way you look at me."

Kurt tilted his head in inquiry. "Oh yes? How exactly do I look at you?"

Noah ducked his head but not before Kurt saw the red creeping up his face. "I don't know; kinda like – you think I'm a prize. Like, you didn't think you'd get it…"

Kurt felt his heart swell and he tugged Noah closer so he could nuzzle his hair. "Oh, well, you are very perceptive because that is so true."

Noah raised his head to look deep into Kurt's eyes but there was a slight furrow between his eyebrows. "But why? I'm no prize; heck, I've been called a Lima lo…" he broke off as Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"If I never hear that phrase again it will be too soon. You were never that, sweetie, and you've proven it, haven't you?" He smiled into Noah's beautiful eyes. "You were a kid who probably got into stuff way too soon but you were never what they called you. Besides, I thought you were sex on a stick… even if you were a Neanderthal!"

Their laughter bounced around the otherwise quiet room and soon they were tugging each other towards the _en suite_ for their shower. They took turns disrobing each other and by the time they were standing beneath the stream of hot water, their lips were attached once more.

In that shower cubicle was a world of two, Noah and Kurt and no one's plans and expectations mattered at all but theirs. The world narrowed down to lips and hands and clean, hot, silky skin and to them, there was nothing better at all.

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N: This chapter is for my own little Judith, a budding fashionista if there ever was one.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt got his text from Kelly with the information regarding the tuxedo store. It was in Westerville, surprisingly and after thanking her, he shot her a text about the invitations. She admitted that she didn't know the protocol behind mailing invitations just two weeks before the big day because of the logistics with regard to RSVPs. Kurt decided then, and he told her, that he and Noah would simply do it by word-of-mouth. He promised to send her photos via phone of the suits that he and Noah would finally choose and they ended their texting with her happy emoticons bringing a grin to his face.

He called Noah to let him know that he'd got the address to the tuxedo store and made arrangements for them to leave after school. This time, Judith would be coming with them and Kurt wanted the opportunity to pick out a nice dress for her to wear. He knew the sort of style he would love to see her in and he couldn't wait to take her shopping. He wondered if this was how moms felt about dressing up their little girls. It was a wonderful feeling and he was definitely looking forward to their shopping trip.

As he sat in the staffroom during lunch time, smiling to himself, Marcy plopped herself down in the chair next to his.

"I see you're busy with wedding plans," staring pointedly at the phone on the otherwise empty table. Kurt grinned at her sarcasm and told her about Kelly and Simon Burtowski.

"They were soooo helpful," he gushed. "And you should see the place – oh, wait, you are going to!" He giggled harder when Marcy gave him the hairy eyeball.

She patted his shoulder after he'd settled down. "If I hadn't known you just had lunch, I'd say you were light-headed with hunger. Still, I don't know what it's like to be planning my wedding so you're forgiven for being a little loopy."

They sat and chatted about the plans, the venue, the food that Kurt wanted and he told her that he was actually going to bake his own wedding cake. She was impressed but she was also a huge fan of Kurt's culinary talent so she cheered him on and offered her service as his sous chef, should he need one. He was secretly touched that she wanted to help so he quickly accepted her offer and then told her about going to check out tuxedos later.

"Hey, now, I know you were a bit of a fashionista in high school but don't go hog-wild now!"

Kurt threw a paper clip at her but shook his head. "No, actually, I think I should go kinda conservative with maybe just a touch of the fabulous – but I'll know the right tux when I see it." He smirked at her and added, "Hey, Noah will look good in anything so no worries there at all."

They finally left the staff room when the bell signaling the end of lunch break sounded. Even as they strolled along to their classroom, though, Marcy still plied Kurt with questions about the fabulous five-diamond hotel that was the venue.

As they got to the door, she turned to him and asked quietly, "Do you think I could come with you when you go shopping for Judith's dress? I'd love your opinion."

Kurt felt truly flattered; plus, he never passed on an opportunity to advise someone on wardrobe. However, he wanted his shopping with Judith to be just him and Noah and their favorite five-year-old.

"Hmmm, tell you what: I have to also help Rachel with her dress. How about this Saturday, say 10? I can pick you up on my way to get Rachel…"

She squealed and clapped her hands before looking guiltily along the corridor. The kids were already heading back to class under the supervision of a monitor so she lowered her voice even further. "Yes, that will be great! Ten's good and I can't wait. Oooh, I love weddings!"

Kurt laughed as he turned to watch the little ones bobbing along the corridor, their voices hushed and the girls walking ahead of the boys in the line. He thanked the monitor and opened the door, leading them inside while Marcy carried up the rear and closed the door.

As they scattered to get their various supplies, he looked at Judith with a soft smile. He was very careful not to show her any special attention in class but he knew he couldn't help smiling a little more warmly whenever they interacted. Now he caught her twinkling eyes as she sat beside her very 'bestest' friend, Briony, but he simply nodded and pointed to her coloring book. She rolled her eyes, smiled and then set to her work.

Kurt grinned as he turned away to go to his desk. Her friend Briony was coming to the wedding, along with her parents and Kurt thought of the junior ballroom that was the perfect size for his guest list. Apart from his family and Noah's, they'd invited both their principals and vice principals along with their spouses, Marcy, Brittany, Sue Sylvester (after a lot of thought) and various and sundry co-workers and friends and their plus-ones. The phone calls had been rough but with the wedding being in two weeks, most people understood that they wouldn't be getting an official invitation in the mail.

Burt and Carole had invited another congressman and his husband and Kurt had been delighted. There were only a handful of married same-sex politicians even in this day and age and he was tickled that the couple would be able to attend their wedding. They had even told Burt how Kurt could get in touch with a minister who would be happy to perform their ceremony, even at such short notice.

That evening as the three of them drove to Westerville, which was a whole lot closer than Columbus, Kurt reflected on how much his life had changed. He listened to Judith singing along to the car's iPod and Kurt reminded himself that on Saturday, he was going to pick up her car seat for his car. He wanted it to be a surprise for her so he wouldn't do it while they were out today.

Finally reaching the mall, they headed to the store that Kelly had told him about and Judith squealed as she ran up to a rather elegant though faceless mannequin.

"Daddy, daddy! Look at this one!" She fingered the material of the jacket while she turned to stare imploringly at her daddy and Kurt.

Kurt and Noah exchanged horrified glances but straightened their faces when they turned back to her.

"Uhm, babe, I don't think a maroon suit is what we were hoping for…" Noah trailed off apologetically but Judith simply dashed over to another mannequin and turned to look back at them.

"Okay, what about this one. I like this one!"

Kurt sighed and wondered if it had been a good idea but he smiled, noticing that this one wasn't too bad; still not what he was going for but way better than the maroon one.

"Jude, come on, can you see your dad in a blue velvet tuxedo?" When she nodded he rolled his eyes and then turned to the gentleman who had strolled up to them. "Hi, I'm looking for a simple but elegant tuxedo for my wedding?"

Kurt grinned as the man's eyes slid a little salaciously up Noah's body and then, murmuring something about in the back, he spun around and headed away. He paused as he'd obviously expected them to be following him and raised an eyebrow imperiously.

Kurt, holding back a chuckle, looked at Noah and raised his eyebrow in imitation and then all three followed the man. He eventually stopped in front of another mannequin and held his hand out as if to say, voilà!

Noah stopped and both his eyebrows went up when he saw the suit.

"Ooh, daddy, daddy, get this one. He'll look so pretty, right, Mr. Kurt?"

The suit was a classic Calvin Klein tuxedo with a silver paisley waistcoat, white ascot and there was a white carnation for its boutonniere.

"Wow, sweetie, this suit has your name on it," Kurt murmured in obvious appreciation, already picturing his handsome lover in it. He leaned up and whispered something that had two streaks of color appearing on Noah's cheekbones.

Ignoring his naughty lover, Noah turned to the man. "Can I fit it?"

The man's eyes lit up with an unholy light, no doubt imagining himself helping Noah in the changing room. He said, "but, of course," and scurried off to get a similar suit to the mannequin's while Noah sauntered into the changing room. Kurt sat outside with Judith and waited patiently for Noah to come out. When he did, although his face was a little flushed, he still seemed rather pleased with his choice.

"Wow, sweetie… just – wow! That is absolutely perfect," Kurt said, his eyes wide in admiration. Beside him, Judith was bouncing in the seat and kicking her feet, happy that her daddy was getting a suit she liked. Noah modeled it a bit, first with the jacket on and then with it off and Kurt felt a stirring of arousal that he stomped on because, hey, Judith was with them.

Finally, it was Kurt's turn and the little man took one, long look at Kurt and led him over to another area. Kurt realized the store was laid out according to the various designers and shrugged. He didn't mind not having a Calvin Klein suit; he just hoped their assistant had something just as good in mind and… oh, my!

Kurt stared at the suit, his smile widening and almost pushed the little man out of the way. He fingered the lapel and heard Noah muttering behind him about people molesting clothes. "Oh, shush," Kurt said playfully before turning to the man and nodding.

Soon, Kurt was modeling his own suit for Noah and Judith, basking in the open admiration on their faces. His tuxedo was by Tom Ford and it had slender velvet lapels, the very same that Kurt had been 'molesting'. The suit was teamed with a gorgeous silver paisley cummerbund with matching bow tie and it had a tiny, white orchid in its boutonniere.

He didn't need to hear Noah's opinion because it was written large upon his tanned face. 'Beautiful'.

Judith, however, bounced over to Kurt and threw her arms around him. She looked up at him, smiling hugely and announced, "You look like a model, Mr. Kurt!"

Kurt, a little pink in the face, hugged her back, dropping a little kiss on her head and stared at Noah even while answering her. "Thank you, sweetheart, and you're going to look beautiful, too."

When she raised her face to his again she almost squeaked, "Me?"

Kurt chuckled and mussed her hair. "Of course, you! Did you think your daddy and I would be out buying things to make us look fabulous and forget about our favorite girl?!"

Her laughter pealed throughout the store, causing some of the other shoppers to look around and smile. "Yay! I'm going to look pretty, too!"

When they'd paid for their suits and were heading out with the garment bags slung over their shoulders, Kurt steered them to one of his favorite stores in the mall. He and Mercedes used to shop at this mall in the old days so he was pretty familiar with the stores there. He knew just the place to find the perfect party dress for Judith.

They strolled into the store and immediately Judith was transfixed. There were long dresses and short dresses; there were dresses for slim girls and not-so-slim girls. There were dresses in delicate, gossamer fabric and there were dresses in much sturdier fabric. Most important of all, these dresses came in every color of the rainbow.

Kurt just knew Judith's squeal could be heard in the next county over and he and Noah cringed as startled moms and little girls looked around frantically for the source of the noise.

"Daddy, daddy, look!"

Noah rolled his eyes but he nodded as he pointed all around at the different dresses that had caught her eye. Kurt could barely hold back the laughter as the poor child basically stood in one spot with her head turning this way and that as she tried to take in everything.

A rather matronly young woman came up to them and smiled understandingly. "Every now and then we get one," and she nodded to an awestruck Judith. "Hi, I'm Molly, how can I assist you this evening?"

Kurt, still trying to hold back a chuckle, finally sobered enough to explain. "Her daddy and I are getting married in two weeks – on Christmas Eve and_"

"Oh, my, congratulations! Oh, Christmas Eve, that's so romantic – and you're looking for the perfect dress for your little princess? Yes, I've got just the thing…" and they watched as Molly's considerable bulk disappeared rather quickly down an aisle.

When she came back she was holding one of the cutest dresses Kurt had ever seen on a padded hanger.

The dress was velvet and two-colored: the bodice was cherry red and the extremely full, ankle-length skirt was cream with tiny red poppies embroidered all around the hem. The two colors were brought together by the black satin ribbon around the waist that tied in a gorgeously loopy bow at the back.

"Yes, daddy, yes; this one, pleeeease?"

Noah looked vaguely helpless and Kurt, taking pity on him, asked her, "But sweetie, don't you want to see others? Maybe there'll be something else better?"

Judith looked almost affronted and she shook her head vigorously. "No, please, can I get this one? I love it!"

Kurt and Noah mentally threw their hands up and Noah looked at Molly and nodded. She smiled triumphantly because, after all, she'd guessed just right where the little girl was concerned. She led Judith to the dressing rooms and Kurt and Noah waited for their daughter to come out and model for them.

It seemed that Molly was the perfect salesperson because when Judith came out, she was all but unrecognizable from the messy little girl who had bounced into the store ten minutes earlier.

Judith was wearing the dress, of course, but apparently Molly had not only combed her hair, she'd found a pair of lovely gold barrettes with little red velvet bows on them and affixed them to Judith's gleaming dark hair.

As she spun and twirled so that the skirt belled out, Noah and Kurt could see that she was wearing white patterned tights and then they realized even her shoes were different. Now, instead of trainers, Judith was wearing shiny, black patent leather maryjanes.

"Wow," Noah and Kurt said in unison and Judith laughed out loud, causing Molly to chuckle indulgently. Judith really did look exceptionally lovely in that dress and Kurt knew they would never be able to get her to even look at another one. When she dashed over to a full length mirror to stare at herself, Noah shook his head and then dropped it into his hand.

"Kurt Hummel, you're turning my daughter into a fashionista!"

Kurt and Molly both laughed and then Kurt, pretending to pout, said haughtily, "Well, at least we're keeping it in the family," and then hugged Judith as she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Judith punctuated her thanks with little kisses and Kurt's eyes watered.

Noah looked at the two most important people in the world to him and knew there was no way in hell he was going to let Donna break up his family. He had to make her see reason and now, as he listened to Kurt and Judith chatting with Molly, an idea started percolating.

.

**oOo**

.

That Saturday found Kurt, Marcy, Rachel and Sarah all shopping together in a different mall. Kurt really had the lowdown on the best places to find the most interesting things and Rachel proudly told the other women about Kurt's fashionista past.

"He could be a buyer for one of those high-end stores, believe me," Rachel was exclaiming, her big eyes wide as she sat in the front seat beside Kurt. The other two nodded; they could believe it because, even as a 'lowly' kindergarten teacher, Kurt would have to be crowned the best-dressed in the state.

"Oh, wait 'til you see what I have in mind for you, Marcy!" Kurt grinned at her in the rear view mirror.

Rachel didn't know if she should be happy or scared; she didn't have the kind of figure that lent itself to high fashion but she relaxed. She trusted Kurt's impeccable taste so she really had no need to worry.

They all chatted amongst themselves and then Kurt suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, yeah, Sarah, do you remember the store where Noah bought Jude's car seat? I want to get her one for this car, too."

Sarah nodded yes she did and they would pass the place on the way to the mall. Kurt decided however that they should probably pick it up on the way back from their dress shopping excursion. That settled, the girls continued discussing the type of outfits that they felt would be perfect for a Christmas Eve wedding.

Kurt grinned to himself because he knew exactly what he wanted to see everyone wearing. Hey, it wasn't every day that a guy got married for the first time!

* * *

True to his word, Kurt found just the dress he wanted to see Marcy in. It was a cashmere figure-hugging sheath that cut straight across her collarbones. It was in color blocks of black in the front and back and red along the sides and tight, long sleeves. What made it interesting was that the black was shaped so that it made her waist look a lot smaller than it actually was. The effect, when she modeled it for them, was of a taller, slimmer Marcy and she loved it.

"Oh, Kurt, yes! It's simple and elegant and I feel great. Wow!" Marcy gushed as she turned this way and that, staring at herself in the full-length mirror. "What do you guys think," she asked Sarah and Rachel.

The others agreed; it was the kind of dress that was a classic. The style was so simple that it would never be dated. As it was a little more expensive than what she usually spent on clothes, it was a good thing she could get several years' service out of it.

Kurt nodded, accepting Marcy's thanks and then asked, "Do you have a nice black coat? Also, we could look for red pumps to give it a party kick?"

Marcy nodded. "Yes, I have the perfect coat. It's a little dressy as it has a slight sheen and I've never worn it but the once. As to shoes, nothing too high, okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but acquiesced. He knew everybody couldn't rock three-inch heels, especially as he expected everyone to be dancing that night.

They paid and headed out into the mall, strolling from store to store until Rachel saw something in a window and forced them all inside. She found a dress in a beautiful dark green color with delicate gold tracery along the hem of the full skirt. She twirled in it and giggled, much like Judith had done when she'd modeled her own dress.

Kurt gave it his stamp of approval and then reminded her that Finn's cummerbund should probably match her dress; just for a festive touch, he said. She agreed that that would probably look cute and they searched for fabric to match her dress.

Finally, it was Sarah's turn and although she protested she wasn't a dress up kind of gal, Kurt insisted she had to.

"Look, your brother is getting married for real this time," he said, his eyes twinkling like crazy, causing the others to laugh. "You are going to want to look good in those photographs, okay!"

However, it was easier said than done. They went from store to store and if she saw something she liked, Kurt torpedoed it and vice versa. They stopped for lunch in the food court and then resumed their hunt for the perfect outfit. Finally, when Kurt was about to suggest they head to another mall, Kurt saw it.

"Sarah, Sarah, come here! Look at that." He grabbed her arm and pointed, the others piling in to stand behind them. "That's your dress, sweetie!"

"Oh, my," Rachel breathed reverently. Sarah and Marcy stared at the dress while Kurt grinned maniacally. He tugged Sarah's arm and they hurried into the store as he looked around for a sales clerk.

Sighting a woman looking at them a little suspiciously, he beckoned to her a little imperiously and she sauntered over.

"Yes, may I help you?" Her tone was as professional as ever although it was a little cool.

Kurt looked her up and down and said, "I certainly hope so." He pointed at the dress in the window and said, "I want that dress in a …" and he turned to stare intently at Sarah; "a size 8."

The woman looked at Sarah and then back at Kurt before nodding. "Very well; wait here, please."

Sarah gripped her hands together and grinned at Kurt who had his arms folded around himself. He looked as if he would shatter if the woman didn't come back with the exact dress and Marcy touched his arm.

"Kurt, relax, it's just a dress."

Kurt turned wide eyes on her. "It might be just a dress to you but in my mind, I see what I want my wedding to look like. I know Sarah will look fantastic in that dress!"

Marcy held up her hands in a placating gesture. Jeeze, she'd heard of brides getting like this but grooms?

Finally, the saleswoman came back and in her arms she held the dress. Kurt took it from her, turned towards Sarah and said, "Yes!" He grabbed Sarah's arm and marched her towards where he'd seen the signs indicating the changing rooms and he pointed at one, handed her the dress and said nothing.

She got the picture.

Within minutes she was back and Kurt, Rachel and Marcy stared at her.

Sarah had Noah's coloring, meaning she was dark-haired with soft hazel eyes and a warmth to her skin tone that Kurt envied. Now, in this dress, she looked absolutely stunning.

It was made of a midnight blue velvet with such a fine sheen that when she moved, an electric blue color seemed to move over the fabric. The cut was simple too, just a sheath that cut straight across her collarbones like Marcy's dress but the similarity ended there. When she turned around, the neckline dipped in folds to the middle of her back. The dress was sexy and classy and just perfect for her.

Sarah felt the heat in her cheeks as the others stared at her. She'd never owned anything this magnificent and it made her feel rich and glamorous. Her hair was pulled to the side and the dark curls cascaded over one shoulder and down to her left breast.

Kurt was flushed with success, his cheeks pink and his eyes sparkling. He just knew that he would find the right dress for Sarah and he knew Noah would be blown away when he saw his sister. Sarah was a jeans and sweater girl, always had been apparently, and her idea of dressing up was clean jeans and a tighter sweater.

Now he clapped his hands gleefully before stepping towards Sarah. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

Sarah's cheeks reddened further but she smiled at Kurt. "Oh my god, Kurt, I feel beautiful!"

"You look beautiful! Now, I want to see you wearing silver earrings and a bracelet, no necklace; can you manage that or do we need to pick that up, too?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I have jewelry that I've had for years but never worn. I'm sure to find something."

Kurt looked around with a satisfied air and said, "Okay, so all we need to do is find some kick-ass red pumps for Marcy and we're set!"

Finally, laden down with their bags, the women and Kurt headed for one of his favorite shoe stores and he found the perfect shoes for Marcy. They were a little higher than she'd wanted but he explained that the added heel height would only make her legs look longer.

Sold!

By the time they finished up, it was getting dark and Kurt had one final stop to make. On the way back home, he stopped at the store they had marked out earlier and they chose the best car seat for Judith.

Kurt had wanted to get one identical to the one in Noah's car but he found one that had her favorite color in it. The metal rings on the rigging were fuchsia (how cool was that?) and he chuckled when he saw them. In addition, there was a cup or bottle holder built into it that could also hold a juice box. Man, these people thought of everything, Kurt marveled as he paid for the seat. He loaded it into the back of his SUV and then they finally headed for home.

After dropping off first Rachel and then Marcy, he and Sarah headed for her house, chatting excitedly about the wedding and the plans that Kelly had put in place. Kurt had shown her the pictures Kelly had sent to his phone and she was excited to see the venue and its décor herself. Kurt promised her that the next time he and Noah went to meet up with Kelly, he would pick her and Judith up and make it a day out.

Sarah marveled at how perfect Kurt was for Noah. He was gorgeous, loving and kind and great with kids. She privately thought he was a pretty sexy guy and that was just what Noah needed. She knew her brother really well and remembered his reputation from when he was in high school. Their mom had tried to shield her from that kind of knowledge but kids always found ways to get at things hidden from them. She'd thought most of the women her brother hung out with were skanks and her opinion of his ex-wife Donna wasn't much higher. When he'd begun to be interested in Kurt, she'd been really surprised, not figuring that someone so hetero could be suddenly into guys.

Now as she watched Kurt singing along to the music from his iPod, she crossed her fingers and hoped that nothing would take that look from his face. Kurt made Noah happier than she'd seen him in the longest while and she loved Kurt just for doing that for Noah.

When they pulled up into her driveway, he jumped out of the car to get her stuff from the back seat. They'd made other non-wedding essential purchases throughout the day, of course, so now he shuffled a couple of bags together into one hand and closed the car doors with the other. Sarah in the meantime had opened her front door and then she turned back to take the bags from Kurt.

After she'd put the bags in the front hall, she turned back to Kurt with a head gesture, silently asking him if he wanted to come in. Kurt grinned at her but shook his head.

"Sweetie, I have a date with a tub and a long, hot bubble bath right now. No thanks, but I'll see you tomorrow?" They'd made plans for the four of them to have dinner so she nodded.

"Yeah, five o'clock right?" She loved Kurt's food and Sunday dinner was sure to be amazing. She stepped forward and pulled Kurt into a bear hug, burying her nose in his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled when she whispered, "Thank you so much for loving my brother." She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, grinning when she saw he'd colored up again. "And thank you for picking out that gorgeous dress!"

Kurt laughed despite the heat in his face but shook his head. "Sweetie, the dress is okay; you made it gorgeous…"

And they laughed and hugged again before he stepped away, throwing a wave over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

She stood there watching him back out of the driveway and waved to him until he disappeared. What was that Noah's ditzy friend had said again? Oh yes, Kurt was magic – and she agreed completely.

.

**TBC**

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N: Poor Noah! Jealousy rears its spiky head... and Nick plots.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Noah hung up the phone and stared at it thoughtfully, wondering if his plan would work. He wanted the next several days to go smoothly for Kurt and if everything worked, that is how it would be. If not, he would have to come up with a more drastic plan.

He shrugged and headed out of the classroom to his final lesson and group of kids for the day. The winter concert was coming up and each of his classes was going to present something. That meant that, even though the official school day was ending, later that evening he had to return for their rehearsal in the auditorium. He smiled to himself as he thought about what he would do in the interim. If Kurt was up to it, he wanted to take him and Judith out for an early dinner before dropping his daughter at Sarah's.

Noah knew that Kurt was obsessing over the flavors of their wedding cake and he didn't know why. Kurt was an excellent cook from what he'd tasted so far but Noah suspected that it was the significance of what he was baking that was causing the stress.

He waved to students and teachers alike as he walked along, absurdly happy despite the nature of the phone call he'd just made. He only hoped again that nothing happened between now and the wedding to upset his fiancé. Rather, he hoped nothing happened to piss Kurt off because he was definitely not ready for that.

* * *

At the other end of the line, Nick Strando took a longer time to think about what he'd just heard as he cradled the phone in his hand. He knew Daria had had the hots for Puckerman but to actually try to confront him at the school – and in front of other people, at that – made Nick see red.

He thought deeply about getting revenge and then his eyes fell on the beautifully-framed photographs of his little family that he kept in his office. The happiness on his son's face was a definite contrast to the look on Daria's and Nick had never noticed that before. She looked bored and unhappy and for the first time since they were married, he wondered if maybe he'd had a hand in making her feel that way.

Nick shook his head and leaned forward, still fiddling with the phone in his hand. He wanted to call Daria and give her what for right that minute but he remembered an old saying – revenge is a dish best served cold. As it was, he didn't even know if he wanted revenge. To be fair, he'd been fooling around on the side ever since he'd married Daria; still, it was one thing for a man to do it but his wife was supposed to be better than that.

It didn't occur to him that that double standard was as outdated as every other double standard. He had grown up knowing how his dad and uncles thought and behaved and, to him, this was the natural order of things. An idea suddenly popped into his mind and he smiled cruelly as he dialed Puckerman's number.

After a brief conversation, Nick hung up, quite pleased with his plan. That ought to show her…

* * *

Kurt was talking with Kelly when he heard Noah pulling up into the driveway. They had spoken earlier and he had already got ready to head out to dinner with Puckerman _père__ et fille_. Now, though, he wanted to be sure Kelly had got the information he'd faxed to her earlier.

Kelly smiled as she listened to Kurt, staring at the sheet of paper before her before saying: "So, let me get this straight: you want side cakes that must include strawberry ice cream cake for Judith and at least an English plum pudding because it's Christmas, go easy on the brandy?"

Kurt nodded and grinned. "Yes, plus I want a cupcake stand and it must include devil's food cake with ganache frosting, lemon with lemon curd and vanilla buttercream icing, vanilla butter cake with chocolate buttercream and devil's food cake with vanilla buttercream. Is that too much?"

Kelly laughed and assured him as she made quick notes: "No, not at all. Our kitchens can manage anything you can think to throw at it. Don't worry; it will all be good, okay?"

Kurt thanked her and then scheduled a day for the taste test. He was leaving nothing to chance, even though the hotel was famous for its cuisine. The chef himself hosted a weekly show on TV; Kurt knew he was getting the best but it wasn't like him to leave everything for someone else to handle.

He hung up and then grabbed his coat, dashing out the door and locking it before hurrying to join Noah and Judith in the car.

"Mr. Kurt, daddy is taking us for dinner!"

Judith was almost bouncing in her car seat and Kurt smiled happily at her before joking, "Oh, do you think he'll eat you first or me?"

Poor Judith looked at him oddly before scrunching up her nose. "Mr. Kurt, that's gross!"

Noah and Kurt burst out laughing and then Judith joined in simply because she was happy that they were happy.

Noah stroked a quick hand down Kurt's thigh, getting a subtle caress from Kurt as he did so and then they were off.

"So," Kurt began, "I just spoke with Kelly about the side cakes. You know it's Christmas so the dessert has to be topnotch!"

Noah nodded and glanced over at Kurt's shining face. "Hey, babe, you know I'll eat anything but seriously, I can't wait to taste the wedding cake."

Kurt flushed and grinned over at his lover. "I hope you like the flavors I've chosen. I think I'll leave it as a surprise for you."

Noah nodded. "I'm not worried. I know the day is going to be perfect and, to be honest, I can't wait. It almost feels like it's the first time."

The color in Kurt's cheeks deepened and his eyes moistened but he stared out of the window at the passing scenery. He was so emotional these last few days that almost anything could get him to tear up. Most especially, when he realized how much he was loved by this gorgeous man beside him, he almost couldn't believe it, it felt so good.

Noah smiled to himself, totally attuned to Kurt's feelings and let the silence in the car deepen. Well, as much silence as there could be with a little tyke in the back seat softly humming her favorite Christmas carols.

.

**oOo**

.

The next day, Kurt was once again in the staffroom when Daria Strando popped her head in the door. Kurt, oblivious to his unwelcome visitor, was humming to himself as he gathered up material for his kids to decorate their classroom. In a few days they would get their Christmas break and then he could focus solely on baking his wedding cake.

Smiling to himself, he thought of the cake-decorating books he had taken from the county library. Some of the more elaborate designs he knew he couldn't manage but the simpler, more elegant ones were well within his capability.

He straightened up and tugged down the cashmere sweater he was wearing, realizing it had ridden up in the back and thought of what Noah would have done if he'd been there. His lover was unbelievably handsy, always finding some opportunity to touch Kurt, even in public.

Kurt admitted he felt beautiful when Noah looked at him. The heat and appreciation in his eyes were something that Kurt had only ever glimpsed every now and then with both Blaine and David. With Noah, though, it was almost always there, sometimes to an embarrassing degree. _At least my love life will never be dull, _he grinned as he turned from the cupboards.

He gasped when he realized he was not alone as he'd thought and stared, annoyed, at Daria Strando's face.

"Yes? How may I help you, Daria?" He was careful to always keep his voice polite and well-modulated around this woman. He knew she was the enemy, despite her fake smile and fake bonhomie. He watched as she patted her hair and stepped closer.

Daria stared at the tall, slender figure before her, dressed relatively simply in a soft-looking sweater and tight jeans. She took in the way the sweater stretched across his flat chest and the pull of the jeans across his muscular thighs. In fact, if you didn't look at his face, Kurt Hummel had a slim but definitely masculine body. Only the large, unusual eyes and the soft pink lips gave away anything vaguely feminine about him.

She cleared her throat and pursed her lips before she began speaking. "I realize I should probably congratulate you on your engagement to Puck."

Kurt felt heat come up into his face and prayed he would hold onto his temper. His dad had always warned him about facing the enemy. Never let them see you vulnerable and hurting, he used to say. Play it cool and let them commit themselves. Now he looked at the Strando woman and allowed a little smirk to come onto his face.

He took a step closer to her and was pleased to see her swallow nervously. Maybe she thought she would come in there with her expensive fur jacket and dripping in jewels in the middle of the day, hoping to impress the poor little gay kindergarten teacher. Well, not today.

Kurt allowed his eyebrows to rise up his forehead and said in a bright, patently false tone: "Why, Daria, thank you so much! Really, I know how happy everyone is for me!"

He waited for her to swallow that and watched as her eyes grew pinched, unattractive lines radiating from their sides. She shook her head, letting her hair toss about and then retorted: "I didn't say I was going to – I said that I probably should!"

Kurt pretended to be taken aback and a little disappointed, his lips pouting a bit. "Oh, well, I thought happily married people always enjoyed seeing other people being happy together…"

He widened his eyes innocently at her, inwardly crowing: _take that, bitch!_

Daria huffed; really, this boy was so stupid! She leaned forward slightly and poked a long, perfectly manicured talon at his chest. Kurt didn't flinch as he stared back at her.

"Let me tell you something, gay-boy! This is probably just a phase for Puck. He can't be gay or bi, he's just confused and you're taking advantage of him. If you really love him, you should do the right thing and release him from this stupid engagement!"

Kurt stared at her, his face perfectly smooth and blank and then slowly allowed a light of pity to glow in his eyes. He was every bit the skilled actor he thought he was and knew just what buttons to push in people. Always being an outcast allowed one to study others quite thoroughly and the information garnered often came in handy somewhere down the road. Now he could see how desperately unhappy this woman was and for once she was not getting something she had set her mind on.

He let her see the look of pity and react, which she did by lurching back from Kurt with a furious look on her face and then he turned to pick up the supplies he had been selecting earlier.

"You know, Daria," he said as he stepped by her and towards the door, "Jealousy is an unattractive trait in anyone, most of all someone like you. You have everything – a rich husband, a sweet kid and a beautiful home. You should learn to be satisfied," and with that he sauntered out of the staffroom, nodding politely at the principal who had just come out of his office.

"Oh, Dr. Thompson, I hope you and Mrs. Thompson will be able to make it?" Kurt paused to address the little man who had been always supportive of him from Day 1.

Dr. Thompson nodded briefly at Daria and then beamed at Kurt. "Oh, my dear, we are thrilled to be invited. Yes, yes, we will be there, never fear!"

Kurt grinned at him, nodded and then left them to head to his classroom. He had to fill Marcy in on Daria's latest broadside in her private war against him. Fortunately for Kurt, he was absolutely secure in the knowledge that Noah wanted him, had wanted him for years, apparently. While he thought of Noah's love as a precious gift, he knew that Noah felt exactly the same about Kurt's love for him. Daria Strando could try her level best, she was not going to succeed, no way, no how.

.

**oOo**

.

Noah had spent the whole evening the day before and today, wondering why Nick Strando had called him back. Now, as he listened to Kurt regaling him with Daria's staffroom ambush, he started to get an inkling and he smiled to himself. Nick Strando was a devious bastard if what Noah suspected was true.

He was once again at rehearsal with his kids and as he sat in the auditorium watching them go through their paces, he smiled. These kids were a lot more accepting of the school's music program than when he had been in high school. The Glee club had been the least in the school's pecking order, often suffering the abuse of daily slushie facials from the jocks. At best, the school would just ignore them when they performed; that was until they actually won the trophy at Nationals the year he, Finn and Kurt had graduated. That had been such a good feeling and he wanted to give these kids that.

Now he watched the Glee club doing a surprisingly good version of The Little Drummer Boy that Bing Crosby and David Bowie had made famous. Although he was Jewish, he couldn't find fault with the lyrics that encouraged peace on earth in any form.

The kids were really good, some better than others and he watched, satisfied, as they finished and then Juniors came on to do their bit. The kids had been allowed almost free reign to choose their own songs, the only stipulation being that they keep it all PG and they had jumped enthusiastically onto the opportunity of staging everything themselves.

Noah grinned as fake snow started floating down and kids piled onto the stage, some in Santa hats, others wearing reindeer antlers. He settled back, pleased with the energy they were bringing and started humming when the first notes played. He'd warned them that this song might offend some people but he personally had no problem with it.

"_Grandma got run over by a reindeer, coming home from our house Christmas Eve,"_ the kids sang loud and lustily, their enjoyment obvious as they got into the spirit of the song, hamming up the acting. _"You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Grandpa, we believe!"_

As their voices blended, with some singing specific parts, he thought how much he'd enjoyed these first few months of teaching. He could only hope the other semesters went as well as this one.

As Noah sat there, he noticed that the auditorium door nearest him had opened and he glanced up to see who else had decided to watch rehearsals. His jaw dropped as he stared at the figure and then turned his head back around. He didn't want the other man to see him because he definitely had nothing to say to him.

His enjoyment in watching the kids rehearsing fell away as he wondered why the other man was there. He strained to hear any sounds, trying to figure out if he was coming towards him but the door only closed after Noah heard him talking to someone else.

Noah's mind raced: _Why was he here? Had he heard?_ He sat still, staring at the stage without seeing anything, his previous contentment vanishing like dew.

* * *

Kurt was poring over the cake-decorating books, taking pictures and shooting them off to Carole. Every now and then they would send texts back and forth, discussing the various designs. Kurt enjoyed involving Carole in his wedding plans; he'd had so much fun helping her with hers that he wanted to recall that pleasure.

Carole had approved one of his selections and he'd marked the page in the book, moving on to others. The cake was going to be in four layers, naturally, but they were going to be of alternating flavors. He knew from experience and from watching Noah almost inhale his desserts which flavors he loved so there was no doubt in Kurt's mind.

His nervousness stemmed from the fact that he had never attempted anything of this magnitude. He knew Marcy and Noah believed absolutely in his ability to do this so he decided he would borrow some of their confidence.

He had just texted Carole his thanks and wished her and his dad a good night when the doorbell rang.

Kurt wasn't expecting Noah because he knew he would be at rehearsals again so he couldn't imagine who would be stopping by. He got up to get the door as the bell chimed once more and he threw it open.

"Oh, David! What… oh, hello…" He trailed off as David moved aside to reveal the man standing behind him.

* * *

Kurt brought in a tray of coffee mugs and a plate of one of his favorite cakes, setting it down as David rose to help him. "Uhm, just bring the plates and forks for me, please, David."

Dave headed to the kitchen and came back quickly with the items, setting them down on the coffee table as Kurt smiled at the two men.

He divvied up the cake after pouring the steaming coffee and sat back, waiting for David to actually tell him why he was here. He had been pleasantly surprised at Dave bringing Steven to meet him but he didn't know why they had stopped by that night.

After taking a sip of his coffee, Dave smiled over at Kurt, noting how happy and relaxed his ex-lover looked. He glanced over at Steven and wondered what he saw when he looked at Kurt. As he looked at both of them, he realized that they were of a type; both were hovering around 6 feet tall, slender but well-built and definitely into their fashion. The only difference was in coloring; whereas Kurt's gleaming dark hair contrasted beautifully with his porcelain-fair skin, Steven was a golden boy. His skin always looked sun-kissed, even in the dead of winter and his hair was golden blonde. His eyes, instead of being blue as one would expect, were green. He was as beautiful as Kurt but definitely not an exact copy.

Kurt, aware of David's scrutiny, ignored him to ask Steven, "So, is this your first time visiting Lima, Steven?"

That was another thing that was different; Kurt's voice was unique with its higher tone that hinted at his musicality. Steven couldn't hold a note to save his life but Dave didn't mind at all. He could sing well enough for both of them.

Steven, swallowing the bit of cake he'd been chewing – god, it was delicious! – shook his head. "No, I have distant relatives here but, until today, I hadn't been back in years! In fact, that's how Dave and I managed to hook up."

When Kurt raised an eyebrow enquiringly, Steven smiled, displaying white, even teeth and continued. "We were at a campus ice-breaker and when he said Lima, I immediately glommed onto him. Not many people there even knew there was a place named Lima in this country."

They all chuckled at that, having experienced different versions of confused looks from strangers and then Kurt asked, "How long have you guys been an item?" His eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked between the two.

Dave colored and narrowed his eyes at Kurt. "You know, you brat," and laughed when Steven swatted his arm. "We've been serious for the last couple of years, I guess," and he looked at Steven for confirmation.

Steven nodded, a serious look coming over his face. "I think you know that it took Dave a while to get over you, Kurt," and he watched as Kurt turned pink.

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. He hadn't thought Steven would come right out with that! "Uhm, I… ah…"

He was saved by Steven himself who held up a hand and shook his head. "I'm not blaming you, not really. I can see why Dave was so into you – you're gorgeous – and if this cake is anything to go by, you're a fantastic cook, too."

Kurt cleared his throat, throwing a little glance at David and then smiled tentatively at Steven before muttering, "Boy, this is awkward!"

There was a small space of silence and then suddenly they all laughed, Kurt more out of relief than anything else. It didn't seem that Steven hated him. If anything, he seemed honestly confident in David's feelings for him.

As Kurt watched, David reached over and took Steven's free hand before turning to Kurt.

"Kurt, Steven and I are engaged."

Kurt's draw dropped and then he jumped up, as did Dave. "David, wow, that's fantastic!" He laughed and then launched himself at his ex-lover, feeling the big, muscular arms going around him. He inhaled David's familiar scent and then stepped back, turning to Steven who had got up.

He didn't pause but hugged Steven tightly as well. "Congratulations, you guys! That's such a heck of a coincidence."

He stepped back and took his seat, grinning madly at the two beaming men and then Dave turned to him with a slight frown. "Coincidence? Wh_?"

Before Kurt could reply, the doorbell chimed again and Kurt, throwing a puzzled look towards the door, excused himself. "Let me just see who that is."

Kurt hurried to the door, took a peek out of the side glass panel and then threw the door open. He didn't get a chance to say even a word of welcome because Noah breezed right past him without even a hello.

Kurt followed him, about to speak when suddenly Noah gritted out, his eyes boring into David's, "I knew I'd find you here!"

He turned furious eyes on Kurt, almost snarling at him as he asked, "What is he doing here, Kurt?"

Kurt stared, his eyes wide and horrified at the look on Noah's face. "Noah, what is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Kurt! God, I can't turn around without this guy dogging your steps!"

The silence after that bombshell statement was profound. Suddenly David launched himself from the couch and stood almost nose-to-nose with Noah.

"What the fuck is your problem, Puckerman? And what the hell are you doing here?" Dave turned puzzled and angry eyes to Kurt who was standing with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He was staring at Puckerman as if he didn't recognize him and Dave turned back to Puck to get an answer. "Huh? Why are you here?!"

Kurt's voice sounded quiet, small and hurt as he looked between David and Noah. "This is the coincidence I was talking about, David. Noah is _my_ fiancé…"

Steven got up from the couch and came to stand by David's side, one hand touching his lover's forearm in a calming gesture. He stared at Noah whose eyes had started to lose some of their angry gleam but now he was angry himself. He looked Noah up and down and then said coldly, "…and what problem do you have with my fiancé?"

Noah glanced between the two men and his eyes dropped to the man's hand that had tightened on Karofsky's arm and then he turned his head to stare at Kurt. He totally ignored the two men and moved towards Kurt… who stepped back from him.

"Kurt? Kurt… I'm," he stopped as Kurt held up a hand towards him in a 'stop' gesture.

Kurt took a deep breath, straightened up and stared intently at Noah. "Explain."

Noah dropped his head, took a deep breath and then looked at Kurt, all his love and remorse in his hazel eyes. He didn't attempt to touch Kurt because he knew his lover's temper and he didn't want to draw back a stump.

"Kurt, baby, I'm so… so sorry. I saw Karofsky at the school and I just knew he was going to come here. I didn't think_" and Kurt stopped him there.

"I _know_ you weren't thinking, Noah, or you would never have come storming in here, accusing David of… what, exactly?" His blue-green gaze was steely as he stared at Noah.

Noah threw an angry glance back at Karofsky who was still standing beside his fiancé and then looked back at Kurt, his shoulders slumping more.

He lowered his voice as he said, "He's still in love with you, Kurt; you can't tell me different. If it were me, I'd still be in love with you…"

Kurt's face flamed from a combination of embarrassment and love for the idiot standing in front of him.

He lifted a hand and dropped his face in it while shaking his head. He sighed and then looked up at Noah; he stepped towards him, ignoring their audience and lifted Noah's downcast face.

"Noah, Noah, what am I going to do with you? Is this what I'm going to be dealing with all our lives?" He smirked as Noah's head came up swiftly, sure he could scent Kurt's forgiveness. "Baby, we are all that matters now, right? You do know that, don't you?"

Without answering, Noah pulled Kurt in tight, wrapping his arms around his lover, his fiancé and breathing deeply. He muttered an apology in Kurt's neck and then frowned as he felt Kurt's body shuddering. Oh god, no, he didn't mean to make him cry! He moved Kurt back to stare anxiously at him and then noticed that the little shit was laughing at him!

Kurt shook his head as he stifled a chuckle. "Noah, I think you're a bigger drama queen than I am!" His laughter pealed around the room and Noah didn't know if he should be relieved or pissed off. Wisely, he chose the former. Turning to observe David and his fiancé watching them, he sobered and stepped away from Kurt.

Dave tensed slightly but relaxed again at the feel of Steven's hand on his arm. He eyed Puckerman warily but stood his ground.

Noah took another step forward into the middle of the room and then said, "Sorry for being such a douche, Karofsky. I'll start again."

He cleared his throat, looked at Steven and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Noah, Kurt's fiancé."

There was a tense moment when Steven's green eyes bored into Noah's and Kurt and David wondered if he would ignore the outstretched hand. There was a tiny sigh when Steven grasped Noah's hand firmly and said, "Hi, Noah, I'm Steven, David's fiancé."

Their hands released and Noah nodded, glancing at David before saying ruefully, "I'm sorry, man; things just got away from me a bit."

Dave eyed Puckerman and then let out the tension that had tightened his shoulders. He nodded before saying, "It's okay, I kinda get what's going on. I didn't know you were guys were seeing each other, much less engaged already." He turned a curious look on Kurt. "You didn't say anything last time I was here."

Kurt moved to take a seat with Noah perching on the arm of the chair and the other two sat down as well. He shook his head in answer to David: "We weren't that tight, yet. So, our wedding will be on Christmas Eve…"

Dave startled, speaking before thinking. "What, that's next week!"

Kurt stared at him and then chuckled, stroking his hand along Noah's thigh possessively. "I know. Isn't it great?!"

Everyone looked at him and then there were quiet chuckles in the room, Kurt staring lovingly up at Noah.

He knew that Noah had some hidden pain somewhere and he guessed some of it had to do with him. Loving him as he did, Kurt knew he could handle some darkness because most everything else was wonderful. No one was perfect and if jealousy were the only problem life would throw at them, Kurt knew he was capable of dealing with it. He would have to be very patient and probably smack Noah a time or two before he understood that Kurt was wholly his. Still, he wouldn't trade in Noah for anything – and he looked over at David who was smiling at something Steven had just said – or anyone.

They chatted amiably for the next hour or so, Kurt getting cake and coffee for Noah and Dave and Noah filled Steven in on some of the antics they used to keep up back in high school. Kurt was surprised to know that Dave and Noah had known each other from kindergarten but they hadn't actually been friends as such.

Suddenly, as Steven shifted with that 'it's time we headed out' look on his face, Kurt looked up at them and said, "Why don't you guys come to the wedding next week? That's if you'll be here still…"

Dave's face lit up and Steven suppressed a sigh; as much as Kurt was charming and Noah kinda hot, he'd been hoping that this wouldn't have occurred to Kurt. Nevertheless, he knew Dave wasn't still carrying a torch for Kurt so now he smiled sincerely and nodded. "Thank you, Kurt; Dave and I have relatives to check in with but we will be back. You can text Dave later with the details."

Kurt smiled happily, wriggling a bit in his seat and Noah glanced at him with a smirk. If Kurt continued, the wedding was going to be a heck of a lot bigger than they'd planned. Still, he didn't mind, now that he'd got his head out of his ass about Karofsky.

"Yeah, it would be cool if you guys could make it," he added, quite graciously he thought, and jerked when Kurt pinched his thigh. "What?"

Dave and Steven chuckled at the byplay and Dave realized that Kurt had Puck well in hand. When Kurt walked them to the door, he didn't hesitate to pull Kurt into a warm hug and whispered in his ear, "Be happy, okay?"

Kurt simply nodded and pulled back, waving to them as Dave ushered Steven out the door, a hand on the small of his back. Kurt watched them, aware of Noah standing behind him and then he sighed as he shut the door.

He turned to Noah and slid into his arms, snuggling his head against the warm, broad chest. "Mmmm, you know, what they say is true."

Noah nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair, loving the smell and feel of him and asked, "What do 'they' say."

Kurt lifted his head, his mouth temptingly close and smiled, "That people in love want the whole world to be in love, too…"

…and Noah pressed his lips to his, slowly deepening the kiss and pouring all his love into it. Time passed but they didn't care. Nothing mattered but what they were feeling and Noah promised himself that he would always make Kurt feel loved.

.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Once again, Finn was on airport pickup duty and he had to admit he loved the drive, the excitement and bustle, everything. Best of all, he loved the look on his mom's face when she would see him waiting for her, how her face lit up and he knew she loved him. Finn knew that people saw him as some big doofus but his mother – and sometimes Rachel – made him feel special.

He watched her walking towards him beside Burt and thought he had never seen her looking so well. Burt was really good for her and the excitement of living in the nation's capital was something still new to her. He laughed out loud when she almost skipped the last few steps to throw herself in his arms and he had to bend slightly as usual to catch her.

"Finn, sweetheart! Oh, it's so good to see you! Doesn't he look good, Burt?"

Burt chuckled as he waited for Finn to extricate himself from his mom's arms and then pulled him into a swift, manly hug. They grinned at each other and Burt slapped Finn on the back a couple of times. He had grown to love Finn, maybe not as much or in the same way as he loved Kurt but still, Finn was a great stepson.

"Everything okay?" Burt moved along and grabbed a couple of the bags from the carousel and Finn did the same. They got a baggage cart and loaded the rest of their things. He hadn't thought they would need so much stuff but Carole had convinced him, saying in a scandalized tone, "It's Kurt's wedding!"

Now they threaded their way through the rest of the home-for-the-holidays folks in the arrivals area and waited while Finn brought the car around. Carole's cheeks were red from happiness and the cold and Burt's face wasn't much better.

A Christmas wedding sounded so romantic, even to an old codger like Burt and he couldn't and didn't want to suppress the excitement he felt. As he and Carole settled into the car, he looked forward to getting home and seeing his son.

Carole stared out the window of the car, marveling that already it was two days before Christmas Eve. Two days until Kurt is married, she thought, sighing happily. She was just as excited as she'd been with her wedding; Finn's was a little subdued for some reason, maybe because it had been held at a Jewish temple and she'd been unfamiliar with the setting and customs.

She couldn't wait to see Kurt and for him to give his final approval on the outfit she'd chosen. Her heart sang and she turned to look at Burt who was sitting up front beside Finn, catching his eye and grinning at him.

By the time they pulled up in the driveway of their home festooned with Christmas decorations and what looked like miles of sparkling white lights, Burt and Carole were ready to sit and not move for a whole day. They got out wearily but happily, glad to be home and when the front door burst open, Burt laughed.

Kurt, bundled up in a Santa hat and thick white sweater, apparently couldn't wait for his parents to get inside. He bounded down the steps and flung his arms around Carole, burying his nose in her fragrant hair and hugging tightly.

"Sweetie, I need to breathe!" Carole's muffled, laughter-filled voice squeaked from the vicinity of Kurt's chest and he let her go, only to give his dad the same treatment.

"Hey, kiddo, we saw each other only three weeks ago!"

Kurt pulled back but kept his arms around his dad, smiling goofily while they teased him. "I'm just so glad you're here and your flight wasn't delayed or something!"

Finn rolled his eyes as he struggled past with a couple of the larger pieces of luggage in tow. "Huh," he puffed, "the weather wouldn't dare interfere with your plans!"

Kurt flung a kick at him that missed by a mile but chuckled when his parents laughed at him. "Come inside, it's too cold out here!" He tugged their hands, pulling them behind him.

Carole couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Kurt this high; if she didn't know what he was going through she'd think he'd been into the cooking sherry.

Burt chuckled as he followed them inside, remembering to take the suitcase that held the Christmas gifts. There was no wedding present from him in there; what he had in mind couldn't be packed, he grinned as he thought of the looks he was sure to get at the reveal.

Inside he stopped just within the front door to inhale deeply, a feeling of contentment washing over him. He was back, home with his family and the house smelled glorious. Kurt had definitely been on a baking kick and Burt knew he was doing his own wedding cake but Burt also recognized the distinctive smell of a roasted goose and… that other aroma was, yes, a ham!

Kurt no doubt wanted everything set for their Christmas even though in two days he would be getting married. He was really good at organizing things, Burt pondered, knowing Kurt had got that trait from his mother. Elizabeth had been a godsend in his life and Burt would never forget how much he'd loved her.

He caught sight of Carole's strawberry blonde head and he breathed deeply again, thankful for a second chance at happiness. He carried the things upstairs to their bedroom before taking a quick detour to the bathroom. When he came back downstairs, Carole was sitting with her feet up and sipping a cup of hot cider.

"Burt, come taste this! Kurt made it," and she handed him her mug for a taste. He took a sip and his eyes widened. Really, Kurt was a wizard at this food thing, Burt thought and headed into the kitchen for a cup of his own.

Finn was already in there pestering Kurt who tried to smack his hand but Finn was nothing if not agile, even with his size.

"Finn, we're going to eat in a few minutes! Stop that!"

Burt chuckled at the familiar sounds of his boys squabbling and helped himself to the cider. "Uhm, this is good, son. Hey, where's that kid you're marrying, eh?"

Kurt whipped around, his eyes wide and Burt couldn't hold back the chuckle, Finn joining in.

"Daddy! Noah had his concert tonight. The kids have been practicing and he called to say the auditorium was packed. I think he'll swing by later," and his cheeks colored at the knowing look on the others' faces.

"Oh, so he'll swing by for dessert, huh?" Finn smirked at Kurt's red cheeks and ignored his stepfather who looked between them suspiciously.

Kurt, pretending to miss the double entendre, nodded. "Yep, I baked again today."

Yep? Burt tilted his head and took in his son's flushed face and then the penny dropped. _Dessert._ Oh!

He skedaddled out of the kitchen to join Carole, hearing Finn laughing uproariously behind him and Kurt trying to shush him.

"Come make yourself useful, you big lug!"

Burt could swear he heard the snap of a kitchen towel and a faint 'ow!' but he ignored them. Finn was a big boy, he could handle himself.

Dinner was scrumptious as usual, Kurt having decided on one of his hearty chicken stews, redolent with herbs and chockfull of carrots, potatoes and mushrooms. There was a large salad to go with it, freshly baked dinner rolls and a delicious white wine that Kurt had found in his favorite wine shop. Dessert was correspondingly light because dinner was so hearty; a trifle made with crumbled, day-old cake soaked in brandy, fruit and whipped cream with shaved almonds on top.

Finn looked as if he'd died and gone to heaven and even Burt, who was allowed to try the dessert, couldn't complain. Trifle had always sounded a little airy-fairy to him but wow! Kurt really knew how to throw down and Burt grinned at his son, replete and contented.

Carole, licking her spoon clean of whipped clean like a little kid, shook her head. "Mm-hm, Kurt, you have got to do something with this insane talent of yours!"

Kurt grinned at them, chewing his last mouthful and then nodded. "Yeah, one day, who knows, eh?"

Carole narrowed her eyes at him. "Kurt Hummel, stop humoring me! I really think you could make a go of this. Tell him, Burt!"

Burt looked seriously at his son who shifted in his seat as if he expected a lecture. His dad smiled at him before putting down his spoon. "Don't you think you could make a go of this, kid?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know… This is something I do because I love it. It's a hobby, really. I don't know that, if I did it full time, if it would still be so much fun."

Burt nodded, looked at Carole who was almost pouting and then looked back at Kurt. "Fair enough, but you could always just start small, couldn't you? Like – you could cater for friends' parties, events at the school, that kind of thing?"

Kurt bit his lip and then grinned at his dad. "You know, that's a pretty good idea, dad!"

Carole grinned and nodded, looking at Burt proudly and with a little gleam in her eyes that made Burt color up. Finn, too, was looking thoughtfully at Burt and then back at Kurt.

"You know, you're pretty good with that vegetarian stuff, too." He didn't add better than Rachel but everyone sensed it. "You could try some of that, too, when you start up."

Kurt held up his hands with a little laugh. "Hey, hey, let me get married first… after that, I'll definitely consider this. Okay?"

They settled in to finish up their dessert and then they all helped to clear up. Kurt stacked the dishwasher in record time and they all headed into the living room.

Carole relaxed beside Burt, looking around at Kurt's decorations and thought the place had never looked so homely and inviting. Was there anything Kurt couldn't do?

The mood quieted considerably and then Finn got tiredly to his feet. "Guys, I gotta go. Rachel's waiting up for me."

Carole and Burt rose to see Finn out and Kurt waved languidly from where he was reclining on the couch.

Kurt could hear the murmurs out in the front hallway for the longest while and he didn't know when he'd dozed off. When he woke up, some of the lamps had been turned off but the lights on the Christmas tree were still twinkling. He yawned and stretched, his body still feeling the effects of the delicious dinner and dessert. Extending his feet to stretch out more kinks, he squeaked as one foot bumped into something warm and solid.

Sitting at the foot of the couch and smiling back at him, Noah reached out a large hand and slid it up Kurt's leg.

"Noah, you startled me, you nut!" Kurt laughed, his eyes sparkling in the dim lighting and reminding Noah of one of the baubles on the Christmas tree. He rubbed the warm flesh beneath his hand and smiled when Kurt moaned, soft and deep.

"I got here shortly after Finn left. You looked so beat, I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt looked around for his parents and, not seeing them, he sat up and scooted over to straddle his fiancé's lap.

He leaned down, brushed his nose against Noah's and whispered against his lips, "Finn told them you'd be coming by for dessert…"

Noah hummed and pressed his lips more firmly to Kurt's before saying, "… and he was right."

Large hands gripped hips and mouths met and tasted and tempted and teased. Kurt squirmed on Noah, loving the sounds that he made when Kurt's weight would grind down onto his lap. He gripped the back of Noah's neck, making him tilt his head back so Kurt could kiss and nibble along his throat. The rumble of Noah's groans vibrated against Kurt's lips and he shuddered as Noah gripped him tighter.

He drew back, panting against Noah's ear and whispered, "I don't know whether to be sorry right now my parents are in the house!"

Noah chuckled and pulled back to look up into Kurt's lust-blown eyes. God, he was so beautiful!

"Two days, babe, it's only two days… but I want you so bad!"

Kurt moaned at the look on Noah's face and then their mouths were biting at each other's and Noah's hands slid up under the back of Kurt's sweater, reveling in the feel of hot, silky skin.

"No-ahh…" Kurt moaned, his eyes closed and his back arching into Noah's touch. Their groins were hot and hard against each other and there, in the soft glow from the Christmas tree's lights, they stared into each other's eyes.

Noah's hands slid around still under the sweater to tweak and caress Kurt's nipples, loving the sounds he let loose when he did so. He was so close to coming in his jeans but he didn't want that tonight. Somehow, he would hold off until their wedding night and because of that, he knew it would be explosive when they finally came together.

Kurt shuddered and a loud gasp left him, causing Noah to stop and look towards the stairs. They held still, wondering if Burt or Carole had heard and then Kurt let out a breath, slumping forward as Noah hugged him.

"Oh, baby, this is torture," Kurt muttered laughingly as he pulled back to smile down at his lover.

Noah let his head fall back against the back of the couch but he chuckled ruefully. "Torture is right," and then he looked at Kurt longingly. "You are _so_ beautiful… and I'm a lucky bastard."

Kurt knew the pink in his face wasn't too visible in the dim light of the living room but he hugged Noah with his face in his neck. "I'm lucky, too, you know." He straightened again to gaze into Noah's eyes. "I never knew that you felt that way about me for so long. You make me feel beautiful."

They kissed again, slow, deep, languorous kisses and when they finally pulled apart, Noah sighed and said, "I really should be going. I would love to spend the night with you as Jude is at Sarah's."

Kurt nodded. He knew that having their parents in the house put kind of a damper on their sexual activities so he understood what Noah meant. He dropped a kiss on his forehead and then eased himself from his perch on his lap. Their erections had subsided a bit so they were fairly presentable.

As Kurt was walking Noah to the door, Burt called out from the kitchen, "'Night, Puckerman."

Kurt leapt nearly a foot in the air. "Dad! Oh, my gosh, how long were you sitting in there?!"

Noah grinned and hugged Kurt tightly as Burt called back, "Shortly after you straddled your fiancé…"

Burt chuckled like a drain at Kurt's outraged gasp. Kurt was so easy to wind up sometimes; you'd think he'd be used to Burt's humor by now.

Noah kissed Kurt thoroughly to distract him and when he felt him almost melt in his arms, he pulled back. "Sweet dreams, beautiful, and I'll call you first thing in the morning."

Kurt nodded, still slightly dazed from that last kiss that he'd felt all the way down to his toes. "Mm-hmm, you do that… and sleep well, too, hon."

He closed and locked the door after watching Noah swagger down the drive towards his car parked at the curb. He turned towards the kitchen just in time to see his dad spooning up the last of his second dish of trifle. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the older man and took up the dish, placing it in the sink and running water on it.

Burt eyed Kurt warily, patted his stomach and then said, "Oh, well, I'll be turning in, too. Sleep well, son. Tomorrow is gonna be pretty busy, huh?"

Kurt relented and smiled at his dad, nodding as he hugged himself. "Yes," he said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Noah and I are going to take one last look at the venue, deliver the cake and… oh, you and Carole should definitely come with us!"

Burt paused at the door and nodded. "Yes, that's true. I can talk to Simon, too, thank him for everything. I wanted Carole to meet him, as well."

Kurt went over and slid his arms around his dad as he used to when he was much younger. "Thanks for everything, daddy."

Burt tightened his arms around his son, grown-up but still needing his love and smiled against Kurt's hair. "You're a good kid, Kurt, and I know Puckerman loves you. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you."

He heard Kurt sniffle and pulled back to look into the face that reminded him so much of Elizabeth's. "Come now, no tears. Let's get to bed – tomorrow is gonna be pretty hectic, if I know you."

Burt grinned at the tiny glare Kurt threw at him but ushered him ahead of him out of the kitchen. "Sleep well, kid."

Kurt finally smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Sweet dreams, dad; tell Carole 'good-night' for me."

"Will do," Burt replied as he headed upstairs while Kurt headed down to his suite. It sure was good to be home; the house was warm and smelled wonderfully of baked goods and the pine of the Christmas tree. Burt was tired and planned to sleep late the next day; Carole was going to be up early but she knew to let him sleep a little longer.

Kurt watched a bit as his dad went upstairs to bed. The next day was going to be crazy but fun; he and Noah and the parents would head over to look at the venue and a little thrill of excitement went through him. In two days he would be married to Noah Puckerman. Noah Puckerman!

Kurt laughed to himself as he went through his nightly routine and when his eyes fell on the long garment bag with his wedding tuxedo he sighed.

He slid into his bed, settling down beneath the thick comforter and grabbed his cellphone, pressing a number and listening to it speed-dialing.

"Hey, beautiful, this my good-night call?"

Noah's voice was slightly husky from weariness and Kurt shivered; that sound always went straight to his groin and he shifted in the bed as he hardened.

"I just called to say I love you, baby," he said now, his voice almost a whisper but with a thread of amusement running through it. He laughed aloud though when Noah went, "Really? Stevie Wonder right now?"

Kurt's chuckles died down and then he sighed. "I was just lying here thinking that this is the second-to-last time I'll be going to bed on my own."

There was silence and then he heard Noah's responding sigh. "I can't wait, babe. Sometimes I wake before you do and just watch you." He chuckled at Kurt's fake outraged gasp. "Yeah, get used to it!"

Kurt laughed and then asked, "But why? I'm sleeping so… why watch me?"

On the other side of town, Noah, naked to the waist, shrugged as he stretched beneath the covers. "It's because you're so freaking cute when you're sleeping, babe."

They laughed and then he continued. "You've always looked younger than you are but when you're sleeping, I feel like a damn pedophile!"

He listened as Kurt almost laughed himself into a coughing fit. "Yeah, especially after I've just fucked you into the mattress, you're dead to the world and totally boneless. So, yeah, you look all of twelve and the first time I noticed it, I couldn't stop staring."

There was silence on the line which he took to mean Kurt was listening seriously now. "Your skin is so kissable, so lickable, I feel like I want my hands and my mouth on you all the time." His voice sank almost to a murmur as he closed his eyes, picturing Kurt in his mind.

"When you're in bed, your hair is all messy and sexy and I'm so freaking glad that I'm the only one who gets to see you like that." Noah smiled as he heard Kurt's voice hitch on the end of the line.

"Sometimes I move the covers just a bit because they're blocking my view. I shift them and sometimes you stir and mutter something and then you settle back down. You're like a statue of a sleeping god but your skin isn't cold like marble. When I barely hold my hand above you, you're warm – and then your scent comes to me. You smell so delicious, Kurt, even after we've been at it for a while."

Kurt's ragged sigh came over the line and Noah smiled as he settled deeper into the pillows. He wasn't attempting phone sex, he just wanted Kurt to know what he thought about when he watched him sleep.

"Your body makes my mouth water, Kurt; your lips, your neck, your sweet little pink nipples – I just want to lick and suck and nibble - everything. Sometimes I don't know where to start."

He paused and took a deep breath, feeling his half-aroused body stir further. "You have a really toned body and I'm glad you're not bulky like me. You fit me just perfect, Kurt, and I love how you feel against me. Your hip bones drive me crazy," and he laughed, pulling a little chuckle from Kurt as well. "They are perfectly shaped and I think of different ways of gripping them, holding you in place while I fuck you."

He heard Kurt's soft groan and knew his lover was turned on, which was so not the point of this exercise but it was all good. "Your thighs are way more muscular than anyone would guess and when you have your legs wrapped around my waist, I can feel the power in you. You're a lot stronger than people guess, aren't you?"

He didn't wait for Kurt to reply, although he could hear him breathing a little more loudly now. "Oh, and don't get me started on your ass! Kurt, you have no idea what the sight, the feel of it does to me, do you?"

Finally, Kurt spoke, clearing his throat first. "Noah, please, the way you look at me sometimes is scandalous. Even though my back is turned, babe, I can still feel you staring!"

They laughed together before Noah defended himself. "Hey, that's a world-class ass you've got there, Hummel! I had no idea I was an ass man until you started shimmying and doing all that 'Single Ladies' crap back in high school, dude!"

Kurt cracked up at that. He laughed, the arousal dissipating somewhat but his love for Noah Puckerman surging through him more. When he finally calmed a bit, he choked out, "Oh, god, I would love to have seen your face when Coach Tanaka announced what I wanted to do!"

Noah smirked, thoroughly enjoying his lover's laughter, even if it were at his expense. "Yeah, well, I suspect I wasn't the only one popping inappropriate boners, believe me!"

Kurt, across town, sat up more in his bed. "Oh, yeah, like who?" The way he had been bullied in high school for being gay, he wouldn't ever have thought people had thought anything he did was attractive, never mind arousing.

Noah sighed but answered, "Well, you definitely know Karofsky was into you, probably from back then, right?"

Kurt thought about it and then agreed. "Yeah, I see that now but at the time, it sure didn't feel like anyone thought I could be arousing."

Noah hurried to disabuse him of any notion that might cause Kurt uneasiness. "Well, it was more like just horny guys having someone like you shaking his hips and slapping his ass and being unable to do anything else but get hard, babe."

Kurt was quiet for a while. Then, "Do you think there were other closeted gays besides David at McKinley?" It was something he'd thought about sometimes.

Noah smiled to himself in the dark of his bedroom. "Oh, statistically there had to be others. I always thought Sam was kinda on the fence, myself."

Kurt burst out laughing, remembering how he had almost convinced himself that Sam's faux-blond hair meant he was gay. "Yeah, I used to feel that way, too. Okay, so who else?"

Noah, though, didn't want to talk about other people, not when he had Kurt's sexy voice in his ear right before he fell asleep. "Naw-uh, we're not doing this right now. Right now, I think you need to get some sleep because tomorrow's going to be crazy."

Kurt giggled, settling himself down further into his pillows and then sighed. "You are right, sweetie. I love you so much; you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to Friday."

Noah felt a warmth in his chest and contentment steal over him. He sighed, closed his eyes and said, "Me, too, babe; me, too."

"Good-night, my love. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 9; that okay?" Kurt's eyes were already closing, taking longer to reopen and he smiled softly at the sound of Noah's noticeably sleepy voice.

"Mmmm," Noah stifled a yawn before replying: "Uh, yeah, nine is good. Dream of me, babe; because you know what I'll be dreaming about."

Kurt giggled at the faintly lascivious tone to his fiancé's voice. "I will, sweetheart, I will."

The last thing Kurt registered clearly was the hum of an empty line as Noah hung up. He stretched over to drop his cell phone onto his bedside table and then snuggled down into the bedding. In two nights he would be doing this with Noah and he couldn't see beyond that moment.

Sleep claimed him still with a faint smile on his face. Tomorrow would be great, tomorrow was going to go without a hitch. Everything would be in place… and all these mantras circled his mind like water down a drain as he slipped into sleep.

.

**oOo**

.

"Burt Hummel… as I live and breathe!"

Everyone laughed as Simon Burkowski shook Burt's hand vigorously. "Simon, it's been a while; but thank you for doing this for my boy. Kurt, get over here!"

Kurt felt like he was a teenager again, being introduced to his dad's old friends. Burt had had a way back then of being extra hearty as if some would rub off on Kurt but Kurt had forgiven him all of that. Now he smiled at Simon and shook his hand, too.

"Thanks again, Simon; Kelly and I have been working closely and the photos look fantastic!" Kurt's cheeks were flushed as Simon grinned at him. Now that he was standing beside Burt, Kurt could see the surface things they had in common. The confidence of a life spent well and doing what one loved was evident on both men. Success sat well on them and Kurt grinned happily and then turned back to the others.

Burt pulled Carole closer to him and introduced her to Simon. She blushed and smiled, fluttering her hands and exclaiming over how beautiful the whole hotel was.

"You have a gorgeous place here, Simon! It really deserves the five diamonds, really!"

Simon grinned, justifiably pleased and then waved them through to one of the foyer-level restaurants. The place wasn't crowded so early in the day but there were a few patrons enjoying a late breakfast or brunch. Simon helped Carole with her seat, an action to which she blushed again and smiled, pleased, at this very dapper gentleman's manners.

Burt rolled his eyes but grinned and turned to admire the restaurant's décor. Simon made a little gesture and a waiter appeared like a genie beside him. Kurt grinned as Simon spoke to the eager girl who almost bobbed a curtsey before she dashed away.

Simon turned to them, saying, "I've asked Kelly to join us since she'll be going over things in depth with you all later."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "That's great; I do want to see what the chef has for us. After we've eaten though, I would like to see the ballroom. Walk off some of the no-doubt calorie-laden food we're about to have," and he narrowed his eyes at his dad.

Burt did a "who, me?" impression and everyone laughed but Carole nodded at Kurt. "Good idea, Kurt. You have no idea how hard it is to get a certain someone to stick to his diet."

Simon laughed as Burt protested, "Come now, this is no time to gang-up on the old guy!"

Kurt quirked his lips and leaned forward saying to Simon, "Dad gave us a scare with his heart some years back and I've been on his case ever since. Doesn't he look good, though?"

Simon had to admit that his old friend looked well. Love, good eating habits and exercise could work wonders on anybody. "Carole, you and Kurt have been doing really well because old Burt here looks as if he could outrun any of us at this table!"

While they were laughing it up, Burt grinning and shaking his head, Kelly joined them and then their server was back to take orders. The food that came was every bit as good as the website and reviews said it would be. Even the healthy options looked and tasted wonderful; Kurt opted for a vegetable-laden omelet, it looked so good. Carole and Noah went for the stuffed French toasts and Burt, the egg-white omelet with Gruyere. Both Kelly and Simon had waffles with cut-up fruit to garnish and the coffee flowed (decaf for Burt, of course).

When Kelly indicated she was ready when they were, Simon excused himself back to his job of running a world-class hotel and the others headed to the ballroom.

Kurt barely held back a gasp when he saw the space. What had been a pleasant room with lovely proportions had been transformed into a landscape that was nothing if not romantic.

The tall ribbon-wrapped urns filled to overflowing with white flowers of all variety were spaced along the sides of the room almost to the front where a raised dais faced them. The long head table was draped in sumptuous patterned silk over snowy white linen. On one side of the huge room, the other tables were rounds that could seat eight comfortably, ten at a squeeze. They too were covered with brightly patterned fabric over white table cloths and the chair backs had matching fabric that was tied to the legs of the chair with gauzy ribbons.

Kurt grinned as he grabbed Noah's hand to pull him through the room. They pointed out different aspects of the décor that caught their eye and laughter filled the space as Carole joined in, exclaiming excitedly over everything.

Burt rolled his eyes but couldn't repress a grin as he shoved his hands in his pockets, sauntering casually throughout the space. The place looked fantastic. He particularly liked the unusual combination of wedding décor and Christmas decorations, the pots of poinsettia adding a Yuletide touch to everything.

He looked at Kelly who was watching the others with a smile. "You folks did a great job; _you_ did a great job, Kelly."

Kelly smiled at him, ducking her head as she accepted the praise. "I loved doing this; it was wonderful. The only sad part is knowing that it will be over in a couple of days."

Burt raised an eyebrow at her in inquiry. "What, the wedding?"

Kelly's eyes widened at the misunderstanding. "Oh, no, not the wedding – that's just the start of something brilliant. No, I meant Christmas; all the decorations, the gift-buying and wrapping, getting everything just so." She shrugged, "… and then, it's over."

Burt nodded in understanding and then thought of something. "Will you have a videographer as well as a photographer?"

Kelly eyed him curiously but nodded. "Yes, we'll have both. Why?"

Burt shrugged and smiled. "Well, I've found it helps if you can pin something to a holiday, you know. Make it extra special; when you look back at it you can say, 'oh, that's the time when…' Understand?"

Kelly nodded slowly as she thought about it and then she beamed at Burt. "You know, I never thought of it like that before. That is great! If you guys wouldn't mind, I would love a copy of the event. Who knows, it just might inspire me to have a Christmas wedding, too!"

Burt patted her on the shoulder and laughed. "Attagirl, that's the spirit! Now, what are those two up to?" They both looked over where Kurt and Noah were slow-dancing without any music on the smooth dance floor that had already been laid down.

Kelly and Burt chuckled as they heard Kurt humming, 'It's the most wonderful time of the year' while Noah moved him around smoothly and in time.

Carole was standing quietly, simply watching them with a soft smile on her face and then she looked up as Burt came to stand beside them. "Oh, Burt," she breathed, "it's just like a fairytale, isn't it."

Burt looked down at her and back at the slowly waltzing couple whose heads were so close together you couldn't see a space between them. He smiled. "Yeah, it sure is – thanks to Kelly, here."

Carole looked at the younger woman and nodded. "This is amazing, my dear, absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much."

Kelly blushed bright red and to her horror felt her nose burn. She laughed it off, though, and told Carole it was her complete pleasure. "It's occasions like this that make us love our jobs, you know. We should be thanking you guys!"

They all grinned at that and turned to watch as Noah brought the impromptu waltz to a halt. Kurt moved off the floor, still with his hand in Noah's and announced, "Oh, my goodness, in a little over 24 hours, we'll be married!"

The little silence stretched as they all looked at each other, the soft lighting of the ballroom seeming to make their faces glow. Then, "Yay!" and everyone looked at Carole before bursting out laughing.

Noah looked at his future mother-in-law (or was that stepmom-in-law) and shook his head, still grinning. "What the_? For a second there I thought Judith was in the room!"

Their laughter rolled through the room as they made their way to the doors, Kurt turning to take one last lingering look at the place.

Yes, in less than 24 hours he was going to take the biggest step in his life. Nothing else so far had been this momentous and he wasn't scared at all. His love for Noah filled him up, even the empty spaces he hadn't even known he'd had.

Friday couldn't come soon enough, Kurt thought, and as they headed to meet up with the hotel's famous chef, he wanted to hug himself. As that thought zipped into his mind, he realized that he didn't need to do that anymore. As he looked over at Noah, the other man glanced at him and, as if reading his mind, pulled him into a one-arm hug.

Kurt slid his arm around Noah's waist and smiled happily up at him, not needing to watch where he was going because Noah was guiding him. He laughed at his soppiness but forgave himself. After all, he grinned to himself, if one couldn't be soppy about one's fiancé, this was a sad world, indeed.

.

**TBC **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: My favorite chapter is here – the wedding!**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Friday morning dawned wet and gray but inside the Hudmel household, it was warm and bright. Carole had woken Burt up earlier than he would have liked; she was filled with the jitters… and it wasn't she who was getting married.

"Come on, sweetheart, settle down," Burt groaned for maybe the fiftieth time. His wife, her hair fluffed up and her face pink from scurrying about the house, simply waved his words away.

"It's today, Burt. Kurt's wedding day! Oh," she paused to grin as Kurt trudged drearily up from the basement suite and joined them in the kitchen. Carole grabbed a mug and poured a generous serving of coffee, sliding it toward her almost comatose stepson.

"Thanks, mom," Kurt muttered and buried his face in the steaming mug. His moan was almost indecent and the caffeine did its job and he started to feel half-way human.

Carole and Burt watched him with matching grins on their faces, waiting for the moment when it hit Kurt… and there it was!

Kurt's head flew up, his eyes widened and he leapt from the stool at the counter to dash back out of the room. Burt and Carole started to laugh and then suddenly Kurt came skidding back into the kitchen.

"Oh, my God! It's today already!" and he dashed back out the kitchen door.

The laughter in the kitchen was raucous because Burt had spluttered that his son looked just like the cartoon characters he used to watch as a kid. Carole wrapped her arms around herself and laughed harder, imagining Kurt freaking out in his basement.

Kurt heard his parents laughing but he didn't mind. He realized he must have looked pretty silly dashing about like a chicken with its head cut off. Right now, though, he had a spa date planned with Carole and the girls and he might just have overslept!

Carole left Burt to have a leisurely breakfast and then went to get ready for the spa. Winter always took a toll on her skin and when Kurt told her Marcy had suggested this spa date to pamper and relax before the big event, she had leapt at the opportunity.

Half an hour later found Finn and Rachel arriving; Finn would hang out with Burt for a while and then Puck would join up with them at the barbershop in the mall. The guys would do their thing while Kurt, Carole, Sarah, Rachel, Marcy and Judith would head over to Westerville to a day spa they'd heard good things about.

Right now, Judith was with Sarah, who promised to pick up Marcy and meet Kurt, Carole and Rachel at the spa. Kurt had settled down a bit by the time he left with his ladies and even good-naturedly accepted the teasing from his stepmom and sister-in-law.

"Yeah, well, you can't blame a guy for being nervous on his wedding day!" Kurt laughed as he listened to Carole describe, yet again, the way Kurt's eyes had got huge and he'd dashed out of the kitchen when he realized what day it was.

The drive to Westerville wasn't far at all and when they pulled into the parking lot of the expansive building, they saw Sarah's car. Kurt parked and they went to join the others before they all trooped into the building.

Kurt approached the front desk when they entered the beautifully laid out space and he took a second to inhale the gorgeous fragrances wafting throughout. Then he smiled at the receptionist and announced, "The Hummel party for the Signature Service…"

She glanced through her book, flipped a page and then pointed her pen at a spot on it before smiling back at him. "Oh, yes, party of six – you're having the facials, wax treatment, mani-pedi and hot stone massage?"

Kurt nodded and he heard Judith behind him going, "hot stone?" He grinned and told the receptionist, "Five of us are having that but one special little lady is getting the regular massage and mani-pedi."

The receptionist glanced down at Judith who was staring back at her with wide eyes and winked, smiling at the little girl. "Okey-dokey! We can see to that. In fact, there's a special area for our special young clients. I'll call Mandy to come and see you folks, okay?"

Kurt and he women nodded and they moved off to take seats in the reception area while Mandy was paged. Kurt loved the look of the place; they even had some New-Age sounding music playing and the whole ambiance was, indeed, relaxing.

Soon Mandy came to escort them to the 'service' area – Kurt thought it sounded rather like he was coming to get a lube job and his tires rotated – and there they met a bouncy young person who Mandy introduced as Casey.

"Casey will take care of our young guest here; they won't be very far, just in the other room but it's designed with the kids in mind."

Sarah said she wanted to look at the room and she and Judith left, the little girl waving vigorously as she was led away.

Kurt grinned as he watched her; she was such a sweet, bright kid, he was glad they had included her in their spa day. Within a minute, though, Sarah came back grinning.

"Wow, they sure didn't have spa areas like that when we were kids!" She described the space to the others, telling them that the next generation of young girls was going to be the most spoiled kids ever.

"They have their own masseuses, a juice bar, music they can select themselves and flat screen TVs and video games in there! Judith could hardly wave 'bye' when I left!"

The others laughed and Mandy led them to their 'grown-up' section that Kurt knew was not going to be as much fun as Judith's. Still, he felt himself relax at the thought of being pampered for the next few hours and he smirked as his mind wandered to the other guys.

He was going to rub it in later that the oh-so macho guys missed out on a great morning of being waited on hand and foot. They were lucky if they got a hot-towel treatment at the barbershop they were going to at the mall!

This particular spa's special Signature service was rated the best in the U.S. and by the time the Hummel group left, they had been immersed in an experience that left them all with glowing skin, perfect cuticles and huge, satisfied smiles.

Judith held Kurt's hand as they exited the building, smiling all over her face and squinting into the early afternoon sun. Kurt glanced down at her, his heart swelling as he thought: I'm going to have a daughter!

Suddenly, Judith frowned and put one perfectly manicured little hand – complete with pale pink nail polish – and announced: "My tummy is empty!"

Kurt widened his eyes at her and then exclaimed, "Oh goodness, we can't have that, can we? Now, where do you think we should have lunch?"

The others piped up with various suggestions but Kurt looked at Judith and waited. She cocked her head to one side and then, "I think I want pancakes with banana eyes and smiley mouth!"

Kurt grinned at her; he just knew she wanted to go to IHoP again and he nodded. "Okay, guys, Miss Judith has a hankering for her special breakfast so off we go!"

The others agreed that they wouldn't mind some of the mouth-watering items the restaurant was famous for and Judith decided she wanted to drive with Kurt. Sarah gave her a mock frown and asked, with her hands spread dramatically, "So what am I, chopped liver?"

Everyone laughed at Judith's wide grin up at her aunt and then Kurt smirked to himself. She didn't know he'd got a car seat for her and waited to see her expression when she beheld it.

"Well, let's get you settled in, sweetie," he said and opened the door for her. Judith bounced towards the backseat and started to climb in, only to pause with her little jaw dropped.

"Mr. Kurt! You got this for me?" Judith's eyes were big and shiny as she stared at the new child seat.

Kurt laughed and lifted her into the seat, helping her to buckle in before dropping a little kiss on her nose. "Well, I don't see any other cute little girls named Judith Puckerman!"

"Yay! Thank you! The pink is sooooo pretty!" She slid her little arms around Kurt's neck and hugged him tightly. Kurt felt his eyes prickle but he chuckled and said, "You're very welcome, sweetie."

Carole and Rachel looked on with suspiciously moist eyes, knowing that, in Judith, Kurt had a champion for life. Rachel in particular looked somewhat wistful; it wasn't the first time she'd watched the interaction between Kurt and Judith and had her thoughts wandering to the future. She was beginning to think it was time she and Finn started a family.

Kurt glanced up just in time to glimpse the look in Rachel's eyes and smiled softly at her. Judith would make anyone want to have kids, he thought, knowing exactly what was in his sister-in-law's mind.

They finally got underway, Sarah following behind with Marcy and, as it was Christmas Eve, Kurt turned the radio to one of those all-Christmas carols stations and they sang along at the top of their lungs. The relaxing spa experience and now a hearty lunch was going a far way to ease Kurt's pre-wedding jitters – not that he would admit to having them. However, his family knew him well and Carole and Rachel were kind enough not to tease him – at least, not too much.

* * *

Burt watched as Finn and Noah chatted while they waited their turn in the barber's chair. The place was packed to the gills with clients and staff and the mood was pretty festive. Finn had blurted that it was Noah's wedding day and the owner of the salon had announced she would be giving them a nice discount.

Burt had smiled, introduced himself and Finn and Noah had watched as he charmed the woman, elbowing each other like the teenage terrors they used to be. Well, mostly Noah but Finn had done his fair share of stupid stuff, too.

Now Finn and Noah chatted quietly as they waited their turn. It turned out that the wedding special – which included the discount the owner had spoken of – consisted of the hot-towel facial, a bit of manscaping if necessary for the more hirsute client and a manicure. Noah had smiled, thinking about his hands later on Kurt's beautiful skin. He had calluses on his fingers from years of guitar-playing and he knew Kurt didn't mind them but if the folks here could do something to soften them, Noah wasn't about to complain.

Later, having got their wedding package service and leaving feeling refreshed and oddly relaxed, Finn suggested stopping to eat.

"Hey, what about Breadstix. I love their breadsticks," Finn declared and Burt and Noah rolled their eyes simultaneously. Seriously, it was as if Finn were stuck in high school mode. Nevertheless, Noah agreed and raised his eyebrow in inquiry at Burt who simply shrugged.

"Listen, if I can get a decent steak sandwich without Kurt hovering and counting every calorie in every bite, I don't care where we eat!"

The younger men laughed and they piled into Finn's car, chatting casually as they headed to the familiar eating spot. As they drove, Finn spoke up from the back seat.

"Hey, Puck, no offense, but – how can you guys afford to have the wedding at that fancy place I heard about?"

Noah had been expecting something like this; Finn was one of his oldest friends and he knew that whatever came to his head usually just came out of his mouth – no filter. He shrugged, glanced at Burt and then glanced at Finn in the rear view mirror.

"Let's just say that the songwriting business has been pretty good to me, dude. Also, because Burt here is friends with the manager, Simon, we got a serious discount."

Burt grinned and nodded, adding his piece. "Yeah, and Simon says that was because Noah and Kurt are allowing them to tape the wedding and use portions of it on their website and the photos as well in the hotel's brochure. They're saving a lot of money doing it this way."

Finn made a little humming sound but after a brief silence, asked, "How are they saving money by helping you guys save money?"

Noah smiled and Burt chuckled. "It's a case of one hand washing the other, actually. Simon says they would have had to pay a pretty penny to an advertising agency to set up the next year's publicity for both their website and brochure. With the material from the wedding, they don't have to use an agency that would have had to hire models, photographers, etc. D'you get it?"

Finn grinned and clapped a hand on the back of Noah's seat. "Yeah, I get it. You guys sure lucked out, dude. I hear that place is great!"

"Yeah, Carole says it's got a five diamond rating which I hear is the highest. Fantastic-looking place, too, and I'm definitely looking forward to later." Burt flicked a sly little glance at Noah and then laughed aloud as he saw the way Noah's face got a slightly pinched look. "Hey, son, you aren't beginning to get nervous, are you?"

Noah threw him an exaggerated frown and scoffed. "Pfft! Me, nervous; this isn't the first time for me, remember?"

Burt smirked at him, glanced at Finn with a little grin and then turned back to Noah. "It mightn't be your first wedding but it's the first with Kurt," and laughed as he watched color come up in Noah's face.

Thankfully they reached Breadstix just then and turned into the parking lot, slowing down as they looked for an empty spot. Still, Noah tried to look as if the thought of standing there in front of all those people as he and Kurt exchanged vows was not intimidating.

Finn, jumping out of the back seat after they parked, put a hand on Noah's shoulder consolingly but he grinned hugely as he said, "Dude, I get you. Kurt is pretty special; it's okay to be nervous."

Burt burst out laughing as he watched Noah roll his eyes and walk away from Finn, muttering under his breath about doofuses. He followed his stepson and future son-in-law into the restaurant, chuckling as he realized he was having fun with the two younger men, his family. If he were being honest, he never thought his little family of just him and Kurt would have grown to include a new wife, a stepson, a daughter-in-law and soon, a son-in-law and step-granddaughter.

Life _was_ good.

.

**oOo**

.

Noah arrived at his old home before Sarah did and let himself in with his keys. His suit was in his old room and Judith's dress was hanging in Sarah's old room. Sarah had taken their mom's room when she'd passed on and now Noah poked his head in the door to get a peek at his sister's dress. He knew Kurt had helped her pick it out and he couldn't wait to see Sarah all decked out.

As he looked appreciatively at the dress in it's clear plastic covering, he thought how much he wished his ma were still around to see him happily married. Oy! He rubbed a hand up the back of his neck as he realized his ma would probably have smacked him for marrying a shiksa like Donna in the first place.

Donna. He frowned as he left Sarah's bedroom and went into his, thinking about her implied threat the week before. If she decided to cause trouble for him, he was not going to hold back. Judith was his daughter, he'd got custody of her and there was no way in hell he was going to let Donna take her back to New York even for a vacation.

Noah threw himself on the bed, his mind going over all his options, all the courses of action he could take and gradually drifted off to sleep. The last thing on his mind, though, was that with Kurt by his side, Donna would never succeed in any of her plans. Kurt was his talisman, he thought muzzily, and he'd be a better parent to Jude than Donna had been.

* * *

Burt hung up the phone and turned to Carole with a big smile on his face.

"That was Carl; he's at the hotel with Anson and they're settling in."

He came over and joined his wife on the couch in the family room. The TV was showing one of the dozens of Christmas movies that flooded the airwaves from two weeks before but they weren't really watching it. They were simply relaxing until time to get ready to leave.

Carole had showed Kurt the dress she'd brought that he'd helped her decide on and she was so looking forward to dressing up, going to the wedding and enjoying what would be the most special Christmas Eve ever.

"Oh, good; I like Carl and Anson. They're such a cute couple, with the way Anson always tries to bully Carl into exercising and eating right. Hmm," she smiled at Burt and elbowed him gently, "remind you of any couple you know?"

Burt raised one eyebrow at her and picked up the TV remote. "I have absolutely no idea what you're on about, woman," he said, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. They laughed quietly together and she snuggled down beside him, her eyes getting a faraway look.

"Who would have thought Kurt would have been the one to give us the first grandchild, huh?"

Burt tilted his head slightly away to glance at her face and then he looked back at TV. "Yeah, that Judith is a peach. I kinda hope Finn and Rachel will step up to the plate, soon."

Carole jerked her head up, stared at her husband a second and then burst out into soft chuckles. "Burt Hummel, really! Step up to the plate, indeed. You men and your sports references or whatever!"

They laughed together and the sound drifted through the door and down the stairs to Kurt who was relaxing in his basement. In fact, he had just picked up the phone and was dialing Noah, whom he had spoken with the whole day. He felt as if he were starving and needed his Noah-fix.

The phone rang only twice before Noah answered, sounding a little breathless. "Kurt, babe, you okay?"

Kurt chuckled. "I'm very okay, sweetie. I just miss you, that's all."

There was a brief silence and then… "I miss you, too, babe. If we were together right now, I would_"

"Hey, hey, hold up, mister. No phone sex on our wedding day!" Kurt laughed as Noah huffed out a little disgruntled sound. "But I know what you mean. I haven't felt your hands on me in hours and I swear my skin is starving."

He heard Noah catch his breath and felt his body tighten. He hadn't meant to say that last bit but it was true. He knew he would never get tired of Noah touching him, loving him and making him feel beautiful day after day.

"Kurt…" Noah breathed, and Kurt could almost picture him saying it with his eyes closed. "Kurt, I've never wanted to marry anyone as much as I do you. I love you, baby."

Kurt couldn't help the little sniffle although he was smiling fit to split his face. "I can't wait for tonight, sweetie, when everyone's gone and it's just us, married… I love you so much, I can't breathe sometimes when I think how lucky I am."

They listened to the silence at the other end of the line and then Noah whispered, "See you later?"

Kurt whispered back, "Count on it," and hung up. He threw himself onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, the phone resting on his chest and then he closed his eyes. A tune from way back, a song from a musical, wafted into his mind and he hummed it softly, the words bringing a soft smile to his lips.

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight

He turned over, put down the phone with the alarm already set and settled down for a nap. He was going to look his best ever tonight if it killed him, he snarked to himself. Nevertheless, when he dozed off, it was with a tiny smile hovering at the corners of his mouth.

.

**oOo**

.

Kelly stood at the entrance to the ballroom, her palms slightly damp and her heart pounding with excitement. This was the first wedding she had ever planned and the place looked absolutely fantastic, even if she said so herself. She kept a professional, friendly expression on her face but inside she was flipping, high-fiving herself and just thoroughly being obnoxious in her pride in her accomplishment.

She felt a presence behind her and turned to see her boss, Simon, looking about the room as well. When he looked at her with a vaguely impressed look on his face, she could not hold back the huge grin that blossomed.

"This is really beautiful, Kelly, you did a wonderful job and Kurt and Noah will love it." Simon was not one to stint on praise, just as he didn't pull any punches when anyone fouled up. The ballroom, though, looked like something out of a fairy tale and even though he knew the Christmas decorations had a lot to do with it, the nuptial décor also added an ethereal quality to it all.

"Thank you," Kelly squeaked out and she would have been embarrassed but for the fact that her boss was laughing with her and not at her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I know they'll love it because I've kept in touch with Kurt, sending him photos of changes and he loved everything."

Simon nodded, proud of how well his staff was performing up to their and the hotel's reputation. It took dedication and pride to get and maintain such a high standard and they were all more than up to the task.

They moved aside as a couple more guests arrived. "Whoops, we're blocking the door!" He grabbed Kelly's elbow and they stepped to one side just as two men approached them.

Simon immediately held out his hand and exclaimed, "Congressman Wallister, welcome. I'm Simon Burkowski. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you earlier!"

The tall, stocky gentleman had a ruddy complexion within which his smile seemed even whiter. He shook Simon's hand vigorously and then moved slightly to show an equally tall but slender, dark-skinned man waiting with a small smile. Congressman Wallister smiled and said, "This is my husband, Anton Reddish."

Simon and then Kelly shook hands with both men and then the Congressman looked around the room admiringly. "I gotta say, you have a beautiful place here. This is my first Christmas Eve wedding, too."

Anton smiled at him and then said to Simon and Kelly, "Our wedding was in the Dutch West Indies, a tiny island called Saba."

Carl slipped an arm around Anton's waist as he nodded. "You know the Dutch had legalized gay marriage and they pushed for their island colonies to do the same. I'm glad they did because it's beautiful there."

Simon grinned at the two men, so different in physical appearance but their body language left non one in doubt as to their connection. He said now, "I've never been to the Caribbean but I plan to remedy that soon."

The three chatted on and Kelly excused herself to go and keep an eye out for the wedding party and family. The guests were already filling up the ceremony area and she felt a burst of pride as she watched them looking around and admiring the space.

Finally deciding to go out into the foyer and wait, she glanced at her watch and saw that there was only twenty minutes to go. She didn't think they'd be late because Kurt didn't seem the type to arbitrarily keep people waiting so she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Within minutes of making the decision to relax, the first limousine pulled up under the hotel's huge portico and she watched as the doormen hurried down the steps to assist the occupants.

First out was Noah and he was handsome as ever in a beautifully-cut tuxedo; she signaled to the waiting photographers to start snapping away. She noted the slight start he made but he didn't react any further, just turned to the car to help someone out.

Kelly immediately went 'awww!' as a little girl jumped down out of the car, looking absolutely adorable in her beautiful Christmas frock. She grabbed Noah's hand and Kelly saw the resemblance; Kurt had mentioned that Noah had a daughter but it was pretty obvious from the resemblance.

Next out of the car was a stunning woman in midnight blue velvet and she, too, was obviously related to Noah and after her was another, shorter woman in a slimming sheath that did wonders for her figure. Kelly had no idea who she was but she certainly loved the fetching pair of shoes she was wearing.

The photographers were snapping away professionally, calling soft instructions to look their way or to move together and the group responded well. They were then allowed to ascend the steps into the grand foyer where Kelly greeted Noah with a grin and a hug.

"You look wonderful, Noah; that was definitely the right place to send you, yes?"

Noah laughed, although his cheeks were faintly red and he thanked her for the compliment before introducing the others. "This little princess is my daughter, Judith," whereupon Judith smiled shyly and gave a tiny hand wave. Then Noah looked to the right where his sister had come to stand and smirked, "and this gorgeous gal is my sister, Sarah. This is Kelly, guys; she helped with the decorations and stuff."

Sarah greeted Kelly and smacked Noah on the arm, muttering, "and stuff" and then she introduced Marcy. Kelly and Marcy smiled at each other and then Kelly led everyone inside, ignoring the curious glances from the many guests who were there at the hotel because it was Christmas Eve. A number of groups were having parties in various locations on the vast property so it was a pretty busy night for the hotel's topnotch staff.

She got the group settled, Simon taking over the special care and then went back outside to wait for Kurt and his parents. The photographers were back in position and when the second limousine pulled up, she took a deep breath and held it before releasing it slowly. She tried to wipe the grin off her face but she didn't think she was successful.

The doormen once again surged down the steps and opened the doors of the limousine. Congressman Hummel was the first to exit the vehicle and he assisted his wife out. Kelly almost gasped because Carole looked absolutely beautiful in a Dior-red wool jacket over what looked like a white satin camisole. The white skirt, long and gauzy as it was, had a beautiful red pattern along the hem that peaked at intervals almost half-way up the voluminous skirt. The material swirled around Carole's ankles, giving the occasional glimpse of strappy red sandals. Beautiful, Kelly thought, and Burt looked justifiably proud.

Next out was a couple that Kelly had not previously met: a short, dark-haired woman with big eyes and a distinctive nose who was holding onto a very tall, good-looking, athletic man. They must be family or close friends Kelly thought as she moved forward, waiting for the photographers to do their thing.

Burt smiled as he turned back to the limousine and then out stepped Kurt.

The camera flashes had already given the whole thing an air of this being a red-carpet event and now when Kurt stepped out alone from the car, the flashes seemed to increase. More likely it was the glow he gave off that made it seem that way, Kelly thought as she stared at him.

The tuxedo Kurt was wearing was a different design from Noah's, she could see that quite clearly but while Noah wore his with a silver paisley print waistcoat and white ascot, Kurt was wearing a silver paisley print cummerbund and matching bow-tie. The white carnation in his lapel was the perfect finishing touch and Kelly clasped her hands as she stared at him. He really looked wonderful and no one could doubt that this was a man in love.

The flashes sparked off his blue-green eyes and his cheeks and lips were flushed pink. He laughed softly when he saw the small crowd of hotel patrons that had stopped to watch the proceedings and he walked sedately up the steps to join his family and to greet Kelly.

She held out both hands to Kurt and grasped his, holding them out so she could admire the fit of his tuxedo.

"Kurt, welcome, and you look amazing!" She leaned in to air-kiss him, brushing her cheek against is and she heard him chuckle.

"Thank you, sweetie, you look fabulous in that… is that a Siriano original?!"

Kelly laughed and nodded, quite pleased that Kurt recognized her designer-chic outfit. The dress was made of a very soft, delicate leather that hugged every curve and cut right across her breasts. It was almost daringly low but her modesty – and professionalism – was saved by the attached lacework that went up to her neck and made up the three-quarter length sleeves. Her pale creamy skin gleamed through the lace rather enticingly and the splits that began at the knee and extended to the ankle-length hem were paneled with lace as well. It was an unusual, striking but conversely modest ensemble.

Burt said something to his wife and distracted Kelly and Kurt from their mutual admiration society and then Carole introduced her son and his wife, Finn and Rachel. Rachel was wearing a lovely forest green dress in a curiously old-fashioned style but it suited her very well. Her husband smiled shyly and Kelly was struck again by his looks; he too looked striking in his tuxedo with a cummerbund that matched his wife's dress. Kelly could see a theme here and she just knew that Kurt had a hand in coordinating everyone's outfits.

She ushered them all inside, once again ignoring the rubbernecking of the other guests who were quite intrigued apparently by all the photographers about. They must be wondering if these are celebrities, Kelly smirked to herself as she led them all towards the ballroom. As they reached the doors, though, she turned to Kurt, detaining him while the others filed inside.

Kurt knew what she was going to say but he listened anyway; going over the arrangements was always a good thing.

Kelly smiled at him, noting that the color had not receded from his cheeks. "Okay, we'll begin in about ten minutes… is that okay?"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath but he smiled, "Yes."

Kelly nodded and then looked straight into his eyes to see if there were any lingering signs of nervousness. Satisfied that he really was okay, she continued. "Okay, you're going to wait in that alcove over there," and she pointed to it. "Then I'm going to get your Noah but he won't see you."

Kurt nodded because they had planned and discussed and tweaked everything so they all knew their parts. Kelly nodded again and asked, "Who has the rings?"

Kurt said his brother, Finn, had them.

"Fine; I know you and Noah spoke briefly with Dr. Harris," and Kurt nodded, "good so you have your vows sorted."

Kelly was going through a mental checklist as she hated the thought of walking around with a clipboard or big, ostentatious notebook like some wedding planners she'd observed over the years. She had a mind like trap and she never forgot anything so it was all good.

She took a deep breath and Kurt was almost tempted to believe she was more nervous than he was. He watched her scurry away and then he went over to the alcove, settling himself in one of the comfortable chairs there and waited for his dad to join him. He ignored the photographers snapping away because they were part of everything.

When Burt came to join him he smiled and held his hand. "Are you nervous, dad?" He wondered because his dad had a funny look about his eyes.

Burt shook his head 'no'. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly… and then Kurt understood. He simply tightened his grip on his dad's hand and smiled. "I know, daddy."

He watched his dad struggle to hold back his tears and smiled when he was successful. If his dad had started, no telling how Kurt himself would have looked. He could not walk up that aisle toward the man he loved with a tear-splotched face!

Burt finally was able to get out, "Your mother would have been so happy… I kinda wish she was here, y'know." He blinked the moisture away and smiled bravely at Kurt who took a deep breath and nodded.

"I believe she is, dad; I really do." They smiled at each other until suddenly Kelly was there at the entrance to the alcove looking unbearably excited. She flapped her hand at them and Kurt and Burt looked at each other, laughed and got up to join her.

"Oh gosh," she blurted out. "Noah just went up the aisle with his daughter holding his hand. I don't think I've ever seen anything so cute!"

Kurt felt his heart squeeze and then swell. It was time. He turned to his dad and Burt nodded, moving off towards the door of the ballroom. Kurt could hear the strains of Bach's Air on G String from his Third Orchestral Suite and tried hard to suppress his grin. He took a deep breath, turned to grasp his dad's elbow and then the doors were opened. The part he hated was here – everyone turned to look at him and his smooth, serene mask fell into place … or so he thought.

They walked up the aisle toward Dr. Harris, the Unitarian minister that Burt's congressman friend, Carl Wallister had told them about and Noah standing there with Judith. Kurt glowed, hardly seeing anyone but his fiancé and when he glided to a halt beside Noah, it was all he could do not to devour him with his eyes, he looked so good.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his hand and he looked down into Judith's eyes. He smiled, smoothed her hair and then turned towards the minister.

Kurt thought something was wrong with his hearing because later he could only remember snatches of what the minister said or what other people said, if anything. He remembered his dad responding to the question, "who gives this man, etc., etc." and the next thing he heard was the minister asking Noah if he wanted to say anything. Kurt stared into Noah's eyes and he held his breath.

Noah stared at Kurt, everything fading away as he looked into the blue-green eyes that had fascinated him for years. He cleared his throat and began speaking the vows from his heart.

"Kurt, we've known each other for years… and though we didn't start out as friends, you were always someone whose strength I admired." He watched as Kurt's eyes widened; he couldn't believe he'd never told Kurt that before. He nodded in a slightly exaggerated manner now and chuckled and around him were soft chuckles as well.

"Oh, yes, you didn't know but I admired the way you never let anyone else define who you are. Some of us weren't always so nice to you," and he grinned when Kurt narrowed his eyes at him playfully but continued, "but by our senior year in high school, I knew just how special you were."

He took a breath, looked down at their joined hands and then back up into Kurt's eyes. "I started falling in love with you then but I was still a bit of a jackass and didn't figure it out until it was almost too late."

He glanced at Judith and smiled then turned back to his future. "No matter what happened in my life, I could never forget you. I grew a pair…" and there were snorts of laughter from the assemblage and he grinned at them before looking back to Kurt, "and when I came back here and saw you again, it was all over but the shouting."

Again there was laughter and the minister shook his head slightly, smiling before raising his eyebrows as if asking if Noah was finished.

"Kurt, you are exceptional; you are beautiful and talented, the sweetest, kindest, most generous person I know. How I know? You forgave me and all those other knuckleheads who made your life a misery in school. The other thing I know for sure, too, is that you love me. Thank you."

He nodded, smiled at Kurt and then glanced at the minister to indicate that he'd finished. He tried to ignore the sniffles coming from the guests and as he smiled at Kurt he could see tears hovering on Kurt's lashes.

The minister turned to Kurt. "Kurt, do you have something you want to tell Noah?"

Kurt nodded, took a deep breath and glanced at the guests, Judith and then Noah. He gave a little huff and then began: "Noah Puckerman, when I was sixteen, you made me madder than I'd ever been before. You tormented me and teased me and when we became sorta friends, you intrigued me." He glanced shyly down at their joined hands and then looked apologetically at his dad before continuing. "I used to dream about you," and he paused as some of the guests chuckled but he didn't want to look at his dad or Finn.

"Noah, you came back into my life like a whirlwind and although some may think we're being foolish to marry so soon, I know there is nothing I want more than to marry you. I love you… and I love Judith… and I want you to be my family. In time, we may want more but right now, you two are the most important people in my life," and he broke off to look at his dad and say, "sorry, dad!" and which everyone laughed with Burt shaking his head but smiling.

"I don't care if it's six weeks, three months or eight years; Noah, we were meant to be together, you and I and Judith. I love you," and he leaned forward to press soft lips against Noah's.

There was definitely some 'awwws' and one or two wolf-whistles whereupon the minister cleared his throat sternly and told them they were jumping the gun. Again there was laughter and the two lovers separated, Noah pressing one last kiss to Kurt's plump lips.

Then came the exchange of rings during which Finn performed admirably and when the minister wrapped their beringed hands together with his stole, Judith placed her little hand on top of theirs. Dr. Harris smiled at the little girl and when she smiled back, her whole face glowing, he continued with the words that would bind the two men together.

Kurt and Noah had eyes for no one but each other and as Dr. Harris read the famous words and blessed them, all Kurt heard was… "I pronounce that you are married!" After that, Noah wrapping his arms around his waist and Kurt sliding his arms around Noah's shoulders were the most important thing. The kiss went on until Burt's voice pulled them apart.

"Hey, hey, save some for later!"

Kurt blushed, pulled his mouth away from where he'd just nipped Noah's full bottom lip and frowned at his dad. Burt held up his hands in surrender before Kurt could say anything and then the newlyweds were swamped by well-wishers wanting to hug, kiss and just generally congratulate them. The noise ballooned in the room as the music started up again and Kurt was red-faced and laughing by the time Kelly came up to them.

"Congratulations, you two! Oh, you made me cry – those speeches were so beautiful!" She hugged Kurt and then Noah before grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him along behind her. Kurt was still holding Noah's hand so he came too. They were shown into a small side room where the necessary papers were signed and witnessed by Finn and Rachel and Dr. Harris affixed his signature to them and gave a copy to the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Kurt, Noah," he said. "I was truly moved by your words to each other. I wish you all the best life has to offer." He shook their hands and they all left to rejoin the revelers. And boy, were they reveling!

Waiters were going around with trays of wine and canapés and the music had changed to lively Christmas tunes. Some of the folks were standing around, chatting and laughing as they ate and others were seated at the tables doing the same. Kelly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and took Kurt, Noah and their families plus Marcy to have their photographs taken.

At this point Simon came up to introduce Kurt and Noah to Congressman Wallister and his husband Anton. Kurt expressed their gratitude for their help in finding Dr. Harris and Carl waved their thanks away.

"There are good people out there who don't judge others by some outmoded and hypocritical standards, Kurt. I've known Dr. Harris and his wife for many years and you couldn't find kinder people."

They chatted while the photographers took their pictures, sometimes asking them to stand in different groupings or different areas of the ballroom. There were also the customary family pictures and Kurt especially loved taking one with Judith.

Her arms had gone around his neck as he had crouched down to be on a level with her and just when the picture was about to be taken, she planted a kiss on his cheek. They laughed together at his surprise and then she hugged him tighter, whispering, "I love you, Daddy Kurt."

Kurt was oblivious to the photogs snapping away as he hugged the little girl to his chest and nuzzled her hair, replying, "I love you, too, sweetheart, very much."

He knew his eyes were wet but he leaned back and stroked the hair from her face and said, "I love your daddy more than words can say. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her love for her favorite teacher evident on her little face. Kurt kissed her on the forehead and the rose smoothly to his feet. He held her hand as he moved over to join Sarah for a picture and as he stood there, his eyes found Noah's and he smiled.

'I love you.'

'Me too.'

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the wedding, everybody. The reception is next up with a bit of Daria/Nick drama as well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: After the wedding, plus a little bit of drama.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Nick Strando sat back as he chewed the last of his food, pleased with himself and his plan. He and Daria were dining out, as was their tradition – sans Mario – and the next day, Christmas, would see them joining his parents and the rest of the family for their usual noisy feast.

Right now, though, he stared around at the beautiful setting before his eyes rested on his wife. Daria was preening in what she thought was the attention of the other envious diners. Nick held back a snort at his wife's ego that allowed her to believe that she was always the most attractive woman in any room. He didn't deny she was a looker, but he knew people who weren't half as good-looking who were twice as interesting.

Daria took in the dresses of the other women in the fancy dining room and felt satisfied that none of them could match her for sheer sex appeal. Her black dress with its plunging neckline displayed her cleavage to her satisfaction, making the other women look flat-chested or flabby, depending on their size. Her jewelry flashed as she tossed her hair and she made certain to move in such a way that no one could avoid seeing the rings and bracelets that adorned her arms and fingers.

This place was really fabulous, she thought now, a perfect backdrop for her stunning appearance. She smirked as she thought of her friends whose husbands or boyfriends were not as rich as Nick and she felt mostly pleased with her life. Her eyes fell on her husband, the only person in the room who was apparently oblivious to her magnificence and she frowned, but only slightly. It wouldn't do to show too much displeasure because then the other people who were looking at her would know that all wasn't perfect in her life.

She couldn't help but wonder where the ever-sexy, hunky Noah Puckerman was at the moment, even though she'd heard the rumors that he was getting married to that little fag today. It didn't seem to occur to her that if Puck married the 'fag', it made him a 'fag', too. In her mind, Puck was just confused and only a real woman could straighten him out. Her tiny mind didn't even register the unintentional pun in that last thought, she just continued to rant in her mind while her face was set in a stiff, faintly self-satisfied smile.

"What's wrong, babe, didn't like the steak?" Nick's voice jolted her from her thoughts of Puck and she raised one well-shaped eyebrow at him before replying.

"The steak was perfect, Nick," her smile was forced but she didn't want him to continue talking. She wanted to get back to fantasizing about Puck and what she would do if she got him alone for even ten minutes. No one could resist her double-Ds, she knew that for a fact because, unbeknownst to Nick, she had cut quite a swathe through his so-called friends. They had been more than happy to praise the work of her favorite plastic surgeon who had provided her with her two favorite girls. They were proud and perky and sat beautifully high on her ribcage.

Nick couldn't help but smirk as he made his eyes take on a thoughtful, faraway look. "Hey, you know, I wonder how the Puckerman wedding went," and he repressed a chuckle at the affronted look in his wife's eyes. Then he waited for her to respond before he could drop the bombshell he'd been waiting to deliver the whole evening.

Daria's lashes fluttered as she struggled to appear indifferent to his comment. "Why would you be thinking of Puck at this moment, honey?"

Nick smiled, shark-like, as he moved in for the kill. He widened his eyes in faux confusion and then said: "Didn't you hear? He's getting married about now – right here in this hotel!"

* * *

Kurt laughed as the applause and cheers for Finn's speech swelled around him. He rested his hand on top of Noah's and turned to smile at him, the sound fading ever so slightly as his husband leaned over to drop a soft kiss on his lips.

Kurt hummed into the kiss and then pulled back slowly, his eyes shining as they stared into Noah's. For those few seconds, there was no one else in that ballroom but them – and then Finn, the Master of Ceremonies for the event, cleared his throat to continue speaking.

"So, you can imagine my surprise when Puck just blurted that he loved Kurt – and had been in love with him for years!"

There was more laughter and a couple of wolf-whistles – one that came definitely from Brittany – and Finn held up his hand for silence. He turned to look at his brother and his one-time best friend and smiled, his eyes soft.

"My wife, Rachel, who is looking beautiful as ever, helped me with this speech and she gave me this to say." Here Finn took out a piece of paper and read from it: "_The ritual of marriage is not simply a social event; it is a crossing of threads in the fabric of fate. Many strands bring the couple and their families together and spin their lives into a fabric that is woven on their children._"

He cleared his throat and continued. "My life, my wife's life, Burt, Kurt's and my mother's has been tied together over the years and I couldn't be any happier. Now, through Kurt, Puck – or Noah as I know he likes to be called now he's all grown up," and he waited for the laughter to die down: "Now, Kurt has woven Noah's, Judith's and Sarah's life into the fabric of our family. Today, I'm even happier…"

There were soft murmurs of approval and some sniffling but Finn waited for silence again before he smiled lovingly at Kurt and Noah. He lifted his wine glass, the bubbles in the champagne still evident despite the length of his speech and then continued: "So, please, everybody, raise your glasses with me as I toast my brother and his husband, wishing them a long, happy life together."

Everyone but the newlywed couple surged to their feet, holding their glasses aloft and when Finn declared, "To Kurt and Noah," the gathering responded in kind.

"To Kurt and Noah!"

There were the obligatory sips before people set their glasses down to applaud a blushing Finn who had been hugged and kissed by Kurt. Rachel looked as if she were falling in love all over again with her husband who looked so handsome and dignified in his tuxedo. She was so proud of him for writing that speech on his own, apart from that quotation she'd found for him. When he took his seat, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, staring at him so heatedly that he was left in no doubt of her intentions for him later that night.

The noise in the ballroom rose to a gentle roar as everyone started talking and the waiters hurried about their business, some serving and others pouring more wine. Kelly, beaming as if she were the mother of the grooms, looked around proudly. The aromatic food, the gorgeous décor – everything was just perfect, a beautiful setting for the handsome couple.

She was glad that the videographers were moving around discreetly, one focusing mainly on the head table and she knew Kurt and Noah would photograph beautifully. The hotel had lucked out with their arrangement and she was happy that their publicity budget wouldn't go over-limit this year. She was happy, too – and she suspected that Simon had specifically wanted it – that this, their first same-sex pairing for the brochure and wedding website would herald a more inclusive look to the hotel's future publicity campaign.

By the time she'd eaten and socialized with the guests, Kelly was happy to see everyone getting into the party mood. The Christmas lights added warmth and intimacy – almost as if the reception was taking place in a large home – and the guests were partaking of the wines quite freely. She hurried over to Kurt and Noah to let them know they'd better cut the wedding cake before people became too soused to enjoy it.

Kurt and Noah moved over to the special table upon which his creation had been placed and he smiled proudly. It had taken him a few days of fretting as he'd worked on the design but he was quite happy with how it had turned out.

Noah looked at the cake in slight awe; he'd glimpsed it earlier but had not had the chance to really look at it. Now he glanced from it to his husband's slightly flushed face and shook his head.

"Babe, you've got to do something about this crazy talent of yours!"

Carole, who had overheard the comment, called out: "Hear, hear!" and giggled when Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

Dr. Harris, his eyes gleaming a little too avidly for a man of the cloth, blessed the cake and Kelly handed Kurt an elaborate, crystal-handled cake knife, smiling encouragingly at the nervous groom.

"Come on, Kurt," she whispered with a little smirk. "You can do this – and we're all dying to taste it!"

A few people chuckled but everyone held their breath as Kurt slid the knife into the lowest – and largest – layer of his cake. His hand trembled once, slightly, and then he steadied, the tip of his tongue poking out slightly as he cut a fairly large slice. He slid it carefully onto the cut-crystal cake plate, laid the knife down and then took up the plate.

Noah smiled as Kurt turned to him, anticipating the burst of flavors from the cake onto his tongue. Kurt grinned as he saw the sparkle in Noah's eyes, cut a bit with the silver cake fork and lifted it to Noah's lips.

The whole assemblage seemed to hold their breath as the fork with its trembling bit of cake moved towards Noah and then the breath was released when the cake slid between Noah's lips. He closed his eyes as his lips closed around the fork, only opening them when Kurt slid the fork from his mouth.

"Mmmm, uhm, m'oh, yesh," Noah murmured, his voice husky as he stared into Kurt's wide eyes. He chewed and swallowed the cake and then reached for the plate. He licked his lips and then smiled sexily at Kurt: "My turn," he said, and cut a bit of the cake.

Once again the guests seemed to lean forward as Noah slid the cake between Kurt's pretty pink lips.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat at the way Noah was looking at him – especially in front of all their guests! – and he chewed quickly before swallowing in relief. God, this was nerve-wracking!

He let out a sigh but it was cut off as suddenly Noah's mouth was on his in a heated kiss that caused the guests to burst into laughter and applause. Kurt could feel his husband's hands gripping his waist and he slid a hand up onto Noah's chest, patting it slightly before pulling back to stare at him, wide-eyed.

Kurt knew his face was red as the poinsettias around the room but he couldn't help but smiling dreamily at Noah who was staring at him as if he would kiss him again. Kurt pressed the hand against his chest more firmly and whispered so only Noah could hear: "Please, sweetie, not in front of my dad!"

Noah threw back his head and laughed and guests watched as Kurt dropped his head against his husband's chest before moving away. Kelly then stepped up, still grinning, to take over the job of cutting the cake for the guests. She had seen the way Noah's eyes had been riveted to Kurt's lips when he'd taken the cake and had known what he was going to do. Her heart swelled to know that she was privy to the love that was so obvious between these two. She smiled happily as she cut slice after slice, moving from the largest layer up to the support that held the next one.

The servers ferried plates from the table to the guests and soon everyone was eating the truly delicious wedding cake – or maybe she should say cakes, because it was in two distinct flavors. She herself took a bit of both flavors and hummed in delight as she ate them at her table.

Soon, Kurt and Noah were moving among the guests, thanking them individually for coming to their wedding on such short notice. The music was soft in the background, the laughter and sounds of cutlery clinking against the cake plates adding another layer to the festive atmosphere.

Kurt found himself beside Marcy at one point and she rolled her eyes when Kurt asked her how she liked the wedding cake.

"Mmm, Kurt, oh my god, you are genius!" She grinned around a mouthful as Kurt laughed at her.

Kurt looked around and realized quite a number of people had plates with both cake flavors: the white cake with its lemon buttercream garnished with raspberries and the coconut cake with lime buttercream.

He smiled again at Marcy. "Thank you, sweetie. To be honest, I wasn't certain how the guests would like it but I definitely wanted to try it."

Marcy widened her eyes at him in disbelief. "Seriously, dude, I don't think you can make anything bad. This is fantastic." She eyed him silently for a second or two and then said, "Please, tell me you aren't going to let this talent go to waste."

Kurt looked at her seriously for a second and then grinned. "Goodness, you people can be annoying! Noah pretty much said the same thing to me earlier and Carole has been on my case. All I can say is – we'll see."

He hugged her and then moved on to the next guests, his heart bubbling with happiness, and he looked around the room for Noah. His handsome husband had discarded his jacket at some point and Kurt bit his lip, watching him charming the guests. He couldn't wait to get him alone later; they would be staying overnight in one of the VIP suites, courtesy of Congressman Wallister and his husband, Anton.

"This is my wedding present to you and your husband," the large man had said, his arm around his own husband.

Anton had chimed in, "We thought you'd like it; it's a beautiful hotel."

Kurt and Noah had thanked them, Kurt still reeling from the many little kindnesses shown to them, his face pink and his eyes shining.

Anton had leaned forward and lowered his voice a bit, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Just make the most of it, promise me – and the suite is sound-proofed."

Even Noah had reddened then but they had all shared a laugh before Kurt and Noah had to greet the other guests.

Now Kurt thought back to that earlier conversation and knew that, after that kiss at the cake table, he would be thankful for a sound-proofed room.

As he spoke with the next group of guests, he saw a small commotion at the doors to the ballroom and glanced over to see what was happening. He noticed Noah had already moved towards what were probably uninvited guests and Kurt turned back to what he'd been saying.

Suddenly Kurt could hear a strident voice that he recognized – unfortunately. He straightened up from the guests who had also turned to look toward the doors and excused himself.

Kurt joined Noah, Kelly and Simon just in time to see Nick Strando grab hold of his wife's elbow. Daria's face was flushed nearly purple and her eyes bulged unattractively as she stared from Noah and Kurt and around the room.

Nick frowned as Daria wrenched her arm away and he took a step toward her, just in case she tried anything stupid. Daria, however, was intent on saying her piece and now she glared at Noah and then Kurt before addressing Noah.

"You know this is a joke, Puck, you know it! What can this_ this, ugh!" She waved an indignant hand in Kurt's direction before continuing, her words almost slurring. "This faggot will never be able to satisfy you… you know it and I know it!"

At the sound of the F-word several people gasped and it was then that Daria noticed she'd drawn a small crowd of disgusted-looking guests. There were also other patrons of the hotel who had come to a stop behind her when they realized they were getting a free show.

Simon stepped forward, trying to look professional but it was clear he was furious. He smiled tightly as he glanced at Nick Strando pointedly as if to say 'get this woman out of here!' but his tone was even when he spoke.

"You need to leave right now, please." He narrowed his eyes at Daria who threw him a glance and then dismissed him as she drew breath to launch into another tirade. Just then, Burt, Congressman Wallister and Finn joined them. Simon stepped forward in such a way that Daria and Nick had to step back, effectively moving them from the doorway and back into the hallway.

Congressman Wallister, a hard gleam in his eyes because he had heard what Daria had said, spoke now. "What is going on here? Is this woman drunk?"

Simon's lips tightened as his eyes swept over the people rubbernecking behind the woman and the man who was apparently with her. "I don't know who these people are, congressman. They are about to leave, anyway."

Nick Strando flushed as he stared at the man addressed as congressman. Then his eyes swept over the group that was ranged behind Hummel and Puckerman and he swallowed, ashamed.

He cleared his throat and spoke to Noah. "Look, Puckerman, I'm sorry about all this. Daria just had too much to drink…"

"I did not! You," and she turned and jabbed a pointed finger into Nick's chest. "You took me here, knowing that this farce of a wedding was going to be held here. You did it deliberately!"

Kurt winced as he saw the fury brewing in Nick Strando's dark eyes and he moved closer to Noah who slipped a strong arm about his waist. Nick's eyes dropped to Noah's hand resting on Kurt's hip and he smirked before turning to his wife.

His voice was loud and nasty as he glared at her. "Yes, I did it deliberately! You were making a fool of yourself – and me – chasing after a man who is clearly never going to be interested in you!"

Daria swung her hand to smack her husband's face but he grabbed her wrist before the blow could land. He squeezed it mercilessly, watching her wince before continuing, "Puckerman is in love with his husband, you stupid bitch. Husband! What does that say to you? Huh?"

Congressman Wallister stepped forward, his eyes going to the grip Nick had on Daria's wrist. Nick loosened the grip but didn't let her go. Wallister eyed the two before him with distaste and addressed Daria now.

"I'm Congressman Wallister and my husband and I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Nick's eyes widened as he looked at the tall, strapping man before him; he should have realized that a same-sex wedding would have guests who were gay… but a congressman? He gulped as Wallister continued.

"Congressman Hummel was kind enough to invite us to his son's wedding," and he nodded his head at Burt who was still glaring at Daria and Nick. "You can understand that we're not happy at all with this… interruption."

Wallister had one of those deep, almost gravelly voices that made people respond almost automatically and Nick was one of them. With a quickly murmured but general apology, he tightened his grip on Daria's arm and dragged her away, oblivious to the fact that she was stumbling after him in her usual too-high heels.

The rubbernecking hotel patrons dispersed quickly under the glare of Simon's, Kelly's and the congressmen's eyes. Kurt had turned so that his head was resting on Noah's shoulder and he sighed as Noah's hand stroked up his back comfortingly.

Burt's lips tightened as he looked from his son to Noah, noting the sad little pull to Noah's lips. Burt cleared his throat and said bracingly, "Well, what are you kids waiting on? We have a party going on inside!" and he shooed Kurt and Noah back into the room.

Congressman Wallister, Anton, Finn, Kelly and Simon followed the trio and they all headed back to their tables.

Kelly felt as if she could cheerfully murder those two no-class fools who had attempted to spoil her beautiful wedding. However, she headed over to the band, spoke quietly with its leader and then headed towards the dessert bar.

With a quick word to the maître d', she invited the guests to indulge in the amazing dessert bar that had been set up. As they milled around and sampled the wide variety of treats, she waited until most people were stuffing themselves happily before nodding to the band leader.

As Kurt and Noah had been coached beforehand, Noah got up, held his hand out to Kurt with a smile and invited him to dance. The first dance between the newlyweds was the most special one and all the guests turned with smiling faces to watch the two men move into each other's arms.

The voice of the band's leader came smoothly over the microphone as he introduced the song. "This is a favorite of our newlyweds… and the words say exactly what they feel." The music started up and some of the women guests sighed audibly.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

_[chorus:]_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

_[chorus]_

Oh can you see it, baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

_[chorus]_

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me…

As the singer crooned to the end of the song, Kurt smiled up at Noah, seeing no one but his handsome husband as the music flowed over and around them. The singer was pretty good and he imbued the words with just the right amount of feeling.

Noah returned Kurt's glowing smile and upped the ante by kissing his beautiful husband's curved lips. He couldn't get enough of Kurt's mouth and he barely restrained himself from delving inside the warm, sweet space. He nibbled Kurt's bottom lip, watched the color surge again in Kurt's cheeks and straightened up, though he pulled Kurt closer. He dropped his lips to Kurt's ear and murmured, "I can't wait to get you alone…"

Kurt shuddered and his eyes closed at Noah's words but he pulled himself together enough to reply, "I can't wait either."

Noah eased away slightly, knowing that it wouldn't do to spring a boner at his wedding; it would no doubt embarrass Kurt and he didn't want to ever do that. They danced slowly and then noticed that most of the other guests were joining them on the floor.

Kurt noticed that the singer had segued into Spandau Ballet's 'True', one of the most romantic songs from the '80s and he smiled dreamily up at Noah, sure that this was a taste of heaven.

.

**oOo**

.

The night wound down slowly and when the clock ticked close to midnight and Christmas Day, Finn took the microphone again.

"It is my pleasure to thank all of you, on behalf of the newlyweds, for coming this evening."

There was hearty applause and cheers, causing Kurt to burst into champagne-aided giggles and then Finn continued.

"There is one last thing to do before we wrap this up though, folks." He turned to look at Simon Burkowsky who moved rapidly through the throng to join Finn at the podium.

Simon smiled hugely as he looked around at the gathering and then he smiled over at Noah and Kurt who were staring at him curiously. Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Sarah all had varying degrees of the same knowing looks on their faces and Kurt nudged Noah to look at them.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am Simon Burkowsky, manager of this beautiful hotel. When Burt Hummel, an old school friend of mine called to say his son was getting married and wanted it to be on Christmas Eve, I knew we could rise to the challenge. Did I mention that this was just three weeks ago?"

There was laughter from the guests and Kurt dropped his pink face into his hands before looking back up at Simon. Simon smiled back and continued.

"I had the perfect person to handle the logistics of a last-minute wedding; everyone, give a hand to Kelly, please!"

There was thunderous applause as Kelly rose briefly from her seat and bowed in acknowledgement, her face flushed and shining.

Simon went on. "This place couldn't have been more beautiful if she tried. Now, on behalf of the hotel's senior management, I want to extend to Kurt and Noah a special gift."

Everyone was silent as they waited for Simon to continue speaking. "Kurt and Noah, I've only known you for the briefest of time but two more deserving young men I've never met. We want you to spend your honeymoon at our hotel…" he paused mischievously as everyone seemed to hold their breath, "in Miami, Florida!"

There was a heartbeat of silence and then noise exploded as everyone burst into applause. Kurt's eyes and mouth were round and even Noah looked stunned. Kurt looked to his family to see them smiling, Carole and Rachel with tears in their eyes and Kurt mouthed 'how?' at them.

Congressman Wallister came up to join Simon at the podium and held up his hand for silence. He smiled over at Burt and then turned to look at a flushed Kurt and grinning Noah.

"When Burt told me what Simon was going to do, I couldn't let myself be one-upped so, on behalf of Anton and myself, Kurt, Noah, you will be flown there in my own jet. It's not Air Force One but it will get you there in style!"

He stepped down to applause and laughter and finally, Noah got up to take the mic from Finn. Finn clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly and Noah turned to the gathering.

"On behalf of Kurt and myself, I want to thank all of you for your time and generosity. We literally could not have done all of this without your help and support." He held out his hand to Kurt who moved to his side quickly. He looked at Kurt, silently asking if he wanted to say anything and then handed over the mic to his husband.

Kurt cleared his throat, looked out at the gathering of family, friends and well-wishers and smiled brilliantly. His eyes could not have looked bluer and Noah thought he was absolutely beautiful. Kurt squeezed Noah's hand gently and then took a deep breath.

Carole, Rachel, Marcy and Sarah grew teary-eyed as they watched him, no doubt along with several others in the room.

"Thank you. Thank you, Mom and Dad, Congressman Wallister and Anton, thank you. Thank you, Simon and Kelly. Thank you to our families, to our friends, to everyone who made this day the most wonderful day in my life." His eyes sparkled with unshed tears but Kurt didn't care. The love he felt in this room deserved a few tears, he thought. He turned to look at Noah and lifted his hand so everyone could see they were joined.

"Most of all I want to thank you, Noah, for loving me… even when I didn't know." He grinned at the little ripple of laughter from a few of the guests. "There is something I'd like to sing for my husband," and he laughed as some of the younger guests whooped. He leaned over to kiss Noah swiftly and then moved to where the band was waiting for him. When they started the intro to the song, he turned to look at Noah, his heart in his eyes… and he started to sing.

Our love has changed  
It's not the same  
And the only way to say it  
Is say it, it's better

I can't conceal  
This way I feel  
For all the times we spend together  
Forever just gets better

Seems what I'm trying to say is  
You make things better  
And no matter what the day is  
With you here it's better

I stand by you  
If you stand by me  
I think it's time that I reveal it  
Cause I believe it  
It's better

Seems what I'm trying to say is  
You make things better  
And no matter what the day is  
If you're here it's better

Ooh the more I write songs to you  
I fall in love with everything you do

Oh

Seems what I'm trying to say is  
You make things better  
And no matter what the day is  
With you here it's better

Our love has changed  
It's not the same  
And the only way to say it  
Is say it, it's better…

The noise escalated suddenly as the room erupted into applause and Kurt grinned as he watched Noah stride over to him. He gasped however when his husband pulled him into a deep, claiming kiss and Kurt's hands flew up to rest on his chest and then they slid up to his shoulders to hold on. It was a good thing he did because Noah, without even a pause, suddenly dipped him and Kurt was sure he squeaked into the kiss.

There was laughter, foot-stomping and applause, even the hotel staff getting into it as Noah kissed Kurt into a daze. When he finally let him upright, Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair was in disarray and his lips were red from the force of the kiss. Noah leaned in and whispered smugly, "Thank you, babe!"

Kurt's jaw dropped as he watched his husband swagger away to grab a glass of champagne. Finally, Kurt straightened his jacket, smoothed a hand over his hair and turned back to their laughing guests.

"Thank you again, everyone… and on that note I'll say – the bar is open!"

A cheer went up and Kurt handed the mic over to the band leader, thanking him for their accompaniment and he went back to his husband's side and the guests awaiting him.

In another hour he and Noah would be upstairs in one of the penthouse suites and if he were being completely honest, he would have wished they were there already, especially after that scorcher of a kiss.

Carole and Rachel swarmed him and hugged him when he stood with Noah who had bent to kiss a sleeping Judith. Carole swatted Kurt's arm and winked saucily at which Kurt blushed. Rachel however was more forthright.

"You have no idea how hot that kiss looked, Kurt! Oh goodness," she grinned as she mock fanned herself before saying, "You are one lucky man!"

Kurt grinned at them, his lashes lowering shyly but he flicked a quick glance over at Noah who was now talking to Sarah. He looked away quickly when Noah looked back at him with a little grin.

Carole sobered slightly to whisper to Kurt, "By the way, everything you need is already in your suite upstairs." When Kurt looked at her with wide eyes she smirked. "Burt told me what the congressman had in mind so Sarah and I sorted out some things for you both. As to your honeymoon, you boys will have to do your own packing for that."

Kurt nodded dazedly. The outpouring of kindness was almost overwhelming for being so spontaneous. He hugged Carole and then Rachel, murmuring his thanks before moving over to Sarah who had the slumbering Judith comfortably ensconced in her lap. He, too, leaned down and kissed the little girl's hair – his stepdaughter's hair.

Kurt smiled at Sarah and kissed her cheek, too. "Thank you for everything, Sarah; we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Noah slid his arm around Kurt's waist, an action that was rapidly becoming familiar to Kurt and he smiled at Sarah. "Yeah, we have to let Judith know we'll be away for a little bit."

Sarah nodded as she looked up at them, the smile deep in her lovely eyes that were so like Noah's. "I think between Marcy and me we can keep little Miss Judith occupied. She won't even miss you guys."

They laughed and then the men moved off so Kurt could thank Congressman Wallister and Anton personally. They chatted for a bit until Burt came over, clapping Carl Wallister on his shoulder and grinning widely.

"Not Air Force One, eh? A Gulfstream is nothing to sneeze at, I hear," Burt laughed with Carl and Anton and then turned to the youngsters. "So, you kids are heading off now?" At Kurt's nod, Burt continued, looking at the other congressman and his partner. "Are you folks gonna stay and help with the drinks?"

Congressman threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, Burt, we'll 'help' with the drinks." He grinned at Noah and Kurt, offering them his hand. "Congratulations again, kids, it was a pleasure to be here."

Anton smiled and shook their hands also, giving Kurt a little wink. "You have a beautiful voice, I envy you." When Kurt blushed he tilted his head and looked at him before turning to Noah. "You have a beautiful husband, Noah; be good to him."

Burt and Carl Wallister rolled their eyes simultaneously and at Noah's curious look Carl explained, "Anton is something of an artist and he can't help looking at everyone with an artist's eye."

Anton nodded, his eyes roving over Kurt's face avidly. "True, and Kurt here has the most unusual eyes. Everything he feels is mirrored in them."

Everyone laughed when Kurt groaned quietly and ducked his head but Anton hurried to set him at ease.

"No, no, that's a good thing. Too many people these days hide behind a multitude of masks. Your beauty is in your expressiveness. You sing, you made that sinfully delicious wedding cake; I suspect you have a creative soul and that is hard to hide."

Noah nodded, looking down at Kurt's bent head proudly. "Truer words have never been spoken. We're trying to get him to do something about his creativity but he's a bit hesitant."

Kurt raised his head swiftly to narrow his eyes at his husband. "Please stop talking as if I'm not right here!"

Everyone laughed and then Carl Wallister quipped to Noah, "Uh-oh, you don't want a pouting husband on your wedding night!"

The ensuing laughter made Kurt color again but he laughed with them this time. Finally it was time for the newlyweds to take their leave. Just as Noah and Kurt turned to Burt, Kurt moving forward to hug his dad, they heard a voice calling to them from across the room. They turned to see a couple moving towards them quickly, threading their way among the wedding guests.

Kurt gasped and then smiled widely. "David, Stephen, I thought you'd changed your minds!"

Dave Karofsky and his fiancé came hurrying up, stopping beside Kurt and Noah. Dave nodded at Burt who nodded back. Noah looked on, just as curious as to their late arrival. Dave's face was flushed from the cold and probably embarrassment, Noah thought.

"I'm so sorry, but we got stuck in traffic. It's coming down out there and there was a fender bender on the highway just off the exit."

Everybody murmured in concern and Dave continued. "I'm so glad we were able to make it before you left."

Kurt smiled and moved into his arms to hug him tightly. He had never been in love with David but he was still fond of him; Stephen would just have to understand that. He stepped back and then introduced them to his other guests.

"Dad, you remember David Karofsky, of course?" At Burt's nod and murmur of greeting, Kurt moved on. "Congressman Wallister, Anton, this is David, an old friend and his fiancé Stephen."

There were handshakes all around and then Kurt looked imploringly at David. "Even though we're leaving, I hope you'll stay for a bit?" He waited until David nodded and then smiled happily. "Some of the folks are McKinley High alumni so you shouldn't feel out of place."

Dave nodded and then smiled at Stephen who had remained silent. David had told him that Kurt's dad was a congressman but he was a little taken aback to meet another Washington 'mover and shaker' as well. He smiled slightly as he looked at Kurt who was so obviously in love with his husband, he wondered what he had been worried about.

It was time now to take their leave and Kelly came over to them, smiling softly as she murmured in Kurt's ear. Kurt turned to everyone, slid his hand into Noah's and entwined their fingers. The color in his cheeks was a little deeper and he looked shyly from his father to the others standing there.

"Well, I'm being told Noah and I have outstayed our welcome at our own wedding," and he smiled as everyone laughed. He gave his dad a one-armed hug and then stepped back, pulling Noah with him. "Thank you so much for everything and I hope to see everyone at brunch tomorrow?"

There was a general noise of assent and then they turned away, following Kelly as she led them towards a bank of large and elegant elevators. Kurt threw one last glance over his shoulder and saw his dad watching them go with a soft smile on his face.

Kurt turned back around, looking ahead as he stepped into the elevator. He looked up in surprise when all Kelly did was press the top button and then step back. She smiled at them, waved and watched as the doors closed on them.

Noah hardly waited for the doors to close before he was on Kurt, his hands sliding around him to cup his ass through the well-fitted tuxedo pants. Kurt gasped and that was when Noah slid his tongue inside, humming softly as Kurt's taste swept over him.

Kurt grasped the back of Noah's neck to pull him closer, their bodies pressed tightly together and it was only when the soft 'ping' alerted them to their arrival that they pulled apart. Kurt breathed hard, the blue of his eyes darkened with passion and desire for his sexy husband.

Noah tugged on Kurt's hips, making sure he felt the hard press of his cock and then he nibbled on Kurt's swollen bottom lip. The elevator made that pinging sound again and finally Noah moved away. Without taking his eyes from Kurt's, he stepped into the suite, pulling Kurt after him.

They could have been in a shack or a room in Versailles, Kurt didn't care at this moment. Right now, he had never wanted this man more and as they stepped into the room, their bodies moved together again as if magnetized. Lips, tongues and breath touched, tangled and mingled and they moaned as the heat within rose inexorably. Fingers fumbled with buttons, zippers and sundry closures and they managed to remove at least a few items before their hands closed about each other's straining, heated flesh.

The sounds were soft, breathy yet bordering on animalistic with barely recognizable syllables escaping clinging lips.

"Yes, god, yes, Noah!"

"Kurt, oh baby, mine… mine!"

Finally.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: I've taken the liberty of including two of my all-time favorite songs in this chapter, 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden and Boyzone's famous 'Better'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: After the wedding, plus a little bit of drama.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Noah rolled off of Kurt and stared down at his husband, a soft, sated smile tugging at his lips. Kurt was looking back at him from between his lashes, his own swollen lips curved into a smug smile. Noah ran a gentle hand up Kurt's still-heaving chest and rubbed one tight nipple briefly. Kurt's little squeak made him chuckle and he eased up, stroking down Kurt's body to his exposed cock and patted it.

"Stay here, babe, let me get something to clean us up," Noah told him, still smiling at the way Kurt squirmed beneath his touch. Kurt nodded, biting his lip at the sensation of Noah's hand on his over-sensitized flesh. When the larger man moved away, he sat up to get his first look at their suite.

The huge room was beautifully laid out and decorated, with one wall made almost entirely of glass windows. Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the opulence of the suite, his smile widening when he saw the room service cart with quite a number of covered dishes and platters apparently waiting for them to discover.

He relaxed back into the gorgeous duvet, though, to await Noah's return; his husband came back in seconds with two obviously damp washcloths and Kurt smiled gratefully at him.

Noah set one washcloth aside and attended to Kurt, wiping up the remains of their spent passion with a gentle touch.

Kurt hummed softly, his eyes slumberous and still darkened with passion as he watched his husband tending to him.

Noah looked up from his task, finally twitching Kurt's clothes back into place. "You're so beautiful… I can't believe we're finally married, babe."

Kurt's eyes prickled and he sat up to take the second washcloth to return the favor. "I never thought I could be so happy," he murmured as he ran the warm, damp material across Noah's stomach. He frowned slightly as he realized their tuxedo pants hadn't escaped the results of their passion.

Noah smiled at Kurt's pout, knowing that his fashionista husband was distracted by thoughts of their clothing. He tilted Kurt's chin up and dropped a firm kiss on his lips while he took the soiled cloth from him.

"Come on, that food is tempting me – and you can worry about our clothes later." He grinned as Kurt's eyes riveted to his lips and he leaned in to kiss him again. He didn't think he would ever take kissing Kurt for granted.

Kurt smirked against the feel of Noah's lips and then leaned back. He slid from the bed, held a hand out to him and then tugged him towards where the cart was waiting. Noah smiled broadly at the thought of food and then afterwards. There was no way this night was ending any time soon; the food was just to shore up their energy for later.

* * *

Kurt sat back, dabbing at his lips with one of the linen napkins their waiter had left for them and he glanced over at his husband. While the food had been fascinating, he was more than ready to move on to the rest of their night.

Noah stared into Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes, loving the little spark of lust that was darkening them. He licked his lips, took a last sip of their champagne and lowered the glass. They hadn't spoken in the last minute or so and he could feel the sexual tension rising again as he waited for Kurt to make a move.

Kurt wondered at Noah's body language, noting the way his husband had relaxed back into his chair, angled slightly away from the table. While the food had been delicious and more than enough to sate one hunger, his desire for his husband was on the rise again and he let his eyes slide down Noah's muscular body.

Noah watched the way Kurt bit his lips and knew just what his husband was feeling. Kurt's porcelain-fair skin gave away his rising temperature and Noah felt his own breath increasing slightly at the thought of what was coming.

Kurt got up, took two steps toward Noah and then sank gracefully to his knees, parting Noah's legs and slipping between them. He smirked at the slight sound that escaped his husband when he set his hands upon his knees. He could see the muscles bunching and relaxing in the strong thighs and he looked up at Noah from beneath his thick lashes.

Noah took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not saying a word as he watched Kurt lick his lips. He couldn't stop his cock from twitching as Kurt's pink tongue flickered out and then disappeared. The tent in his pants was pretty obvious by this time but Kurt didn't look at it.

They held that position for a few seconds, though to Noah it felt much longer and then Kurt's strong, pale hands moved towards Noah's zipper. Noah let out his breath slowly and relaxed further into the chair, glad that it was comfortable enough for what Kurt had in mind.

Kurt smirked at Noah as he released the straining, turgid flesh from its prison, still not looking at it but staring into Noah's dark hazel eyes. He bit his lips and then wet them with a quick swipe of his tongue, his own breathing speeding up as he leaned forward slightly.

Noah couldn't hold back the groan as Kurt's breath wafted over the swollen head of his cock and he let his head fall back onto the back of the chair.

Kurt loved teasing Noah like this; the man had a thing for seeing Kurt's soft pink lips wrapped around his cock, telling Kurt often how beautiful a sight it was.

Kurt wrapped a hand around his husband's cock and leaned in to inhale the earthy scent of him, feeling his own cock beginning to harden inside his pants. He slid a hand down to lower his own zipper but didn't take his cock out yet.

Noah let out a loud breath at the feel of Kurt's hand on him and his hips lifted slightly before settling back, a sure signal that he wanted more of Kurt's attention.

They hadn't noticed that music had been playing softly when they had staggered into the suite, wrapped around each other and deeply immersed in their passionate activity. Now, though, it slowly impinged on Kurt's awareness that the song playing now was Toni Braxton's Spanish Guitar.

The sensual sounds of the singer's husky voice coupled with the vaguely Hispanic styling of the song melded with Kurt's subconscious and he finally sank his mouth around Noah's heated flesh.

Noah gasped and cried out, the heat and wetness of Kurt's mouth ripping through him and he lifted his head to watch. Kurt's eyes lifted to his at that moment and Noah's eyes widened at the heat and desire blazing from Kurt's. His heart swelled along with his cock as Kurt's mouth sank on him and a relentless suction was set up.

"Kurt, fuck!" Noah's head went back again and his hips writhed helplessly. Kurt set one restraining hand onto him, stopping Noah from shoving his cock down his throat and he slid back up to its head.

Kurt licked at the head, nibbled at it and then sank slowly down again and in the background the music built to its slow climax. Kurt hadn't really got into the habit of making love to music but the song was so sensual, the lighting in the room was so soft and atmospheric, he couldn't help moving his head to the rhythm of the music. It seemed that Noah was rather enthusiastic about it, too, as Kurt felt the fingers of one hand sinking into his hair and grasping tightly.

Noah felt his balls tightening and raised his head, pulling on Kurt to get him to ease up off his cock. When Kurt looked up at him with annoyance sparking in his eyes, Noah grinned and said hoarsely, "The next time I come is going to be in that sweet ass, babe."

Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled off the thick cock with a pop. He grasped Noah's knees to steady himself and got to his feet. Holding out a hand to Noah, he pulled his husband to his feet and slid into his arms.

Noah's mouth was on his immediately and they kissed avidly while stumbling over to the bed. Kurt pushed Noah down onto it, still without parting their lips and started undoing the other man's shirt. Some of their clothing, like the cummerbunds and ties were already scattered about but now Kurt wanted full on skin-to-skin for the next part of their loving.

Noah eased onto his back, watching Kurt unbutton his shirt without helping him; it was rather like being unwrapped and he loved that thought.

Kurt looked down at his husband as he moved the panels of the shirt aside, his admiring eyes roving over Noah's muscular torso. He indicated that Noah should ease up so he could remove the shirt completely, giving him a swift kiss as he complied.

Noah grinned up at him sexily as he lay back, lifting his hips so Kurt could ease his pants and boxers down. Kurt worked swiftly and efficiently, anxious to get back to the more interesting part of their activity. Finally, Kurt stepped back to disrobe entirely, not caring for once where his clothes landed.

Noah fisted his cock as he watched Kurt remove his own clothing; Kurt had a long, slender body, firm muscles covered by delicious, creamy-looking skin. He would love to have him walk around one whole day with nothing on but he knew he'd get a narrow-eyed look from his beautiful lover if he even suggested it. He bit his lip as he watched Kurt's tight ass as he bent toward the drawer of the bedside table.

Kurt grinned in triumph as he found the lube he knew would be there; no one set up a suite for a gay couple without putting the requisite supplies close to hand.

Noah smiled at his cute husband and then his breath left him in a huff as Kurt climbed onto him quickly. His hands went out to grab Kurt's hips to steady him and they grinned at each other.

Kurt stared down at Noah, a soft smile playing about his lips before saying, "Are you ready for this?"

Noah smirked and then said tauntingly, "Bring it on!"

Kurt threw back his head and laughed, the joyous sound floating around the room and Noah felt his heart swell again. He would never have believed that he could be so happy; he grabbed Kurt's left hand and brought the fingers to his lips in a soft kiss.

Kurt's giggles died away and he stared at Noah before leaning down, their lips fitting together in a kiss of such warmth and passion, it felt as if they had been kissing all their lives. He straightened up after a minute and slid his hands down Noah's torso, his eyes gleaming in the low light as he licked his lips.

The business of prepping and slicking each other up was one that they enjoyed immensely; it gave them time to gaze deeply into each other's eyes and to exchange kisses that grew in intensity. Finally, Kurt was ready and with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, he settled himself down and around his husband's hot flesh, a sigh escaping him as he did so.

Noah's hands gripped Kurt's tantalizing hips, his eyes closing at the tight, hot feel of the smooth, clutching channel around him. They had teased each other so much that, at this point, Noah had to pause just so that he wouldn't come too soon. When Kurt had adjusted enough to his size, though, he started the age-old rhythm that would bring them the most pleasure in the least amount of time.

Kurt steadied himself as their movements sped up and he stared down at Noah, his mouth slightly open as he rode the flesh buried to its hilt inside him. Breathy sounds, moans and sighs escaped him as Noah stared back, love and lust mingling equally in his dark eyes.

"I love you… so much!" Kurt could barely get the words out as the heat in him spiraled up and up, causing his breath to come short. He knew Noah heard the words though because his eyes slid shut and he swallowed hard before looking back at Kurt.

"Oh, baby, I love you, let me love you…" Noah groaned before pulling Kurt down to him, plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Their kiss was ferocious, a battle of teeth and tongues, just as their hips lunged against each other. Bruises would show up later but right now, nothing mattered but the violence of their passion and its ultimate culmination.

Noah grasped the back of Kurt's head with one hand and slid the other around his waist, rolling them over quickly. Kurt gasped, their mouths separating as his long legs went up automatically to wrap around Noah's hips.

Noah stared down at his husband, taking in the messy hair, wide eyes and shining lips before he attached their mouths again. He sank into the welcoming, clenching heat of Kurt's body and groaned loudly as Kurt tightened around him.

"Oh, yesss," Kurt hissed. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me good…"

Noah cursed as his hips bucked at Kurt's words, their impact heightening his arousal to an almost painful degree. Kurt's hands grasped the muscular shoulders above him and he threw back his head, baring his long, pale throat as Noah's cock plowed into him.

The headboard of the huge bed slammed into the wall as Noah powered into Kurt's body and soon, much too soon yet not soon enough, Kurt's cock, untouched by any hand, let loose a stream of hot come. He screamed as his climax was ripped from him and his ass clamped down on Noah's pistoning cock almost painfully.

Noah cried out and within seconds he too was coming as his hands slid beneath Kurt to grasp his ass. He stilled as he emptied himself into the hot, writhing body and he grew hoarse before his cries tapered off to a low groan. He slumped after what felt like the most powerful orgasm left him shuddering and he tried to roll off of Kurt, only to have strong hands clamp him into place.

Kurt peppered soft, damp kisses along Noah's face and neck, his arms holding his husband in place atop him. His body ached as it hadn't in a long time and a small, sated smile tugged at his lips as he hummed softly.

Noah knew that sound; Kurt was happy and satisfied. He smiled into Kurt's shoulder and he wondered how the slimmer man could handle his weight so easily. He pulled back his head to smile down into the soft, shimmering gaze and then he kissed him.

Pulling back slowly, Noah looked at Kurt's glowing face and said again, "I love you … I love you."

A thin trail of tears dripped from the corners of Kurt's eyes down either side of his face into his hairline but he ignored its tickle to smile at Noah. The love in his husband's eyes near scorched him but he was made of strong stuff; he sniffed once before replying, "I love you more."

Noah dropped his head back onto Kurt's shoulder, not wanting him to see the moisture in his own eyes. They laid there in the wrecked bedding, uncaring that they probably needed to shower soon, just basking in the love and passion that had brought them to this point – married to each other.

Downstairs, in the beautifully-decorated ballroom, the party continued but upstairs, in the penthouse suite, Kurt and Noah fell into a deep sleep aided by their well-satisfied bodies. Later they would wake to take a quick shower that was filled with as much kissing as cleansing. Then they would sleep again to awaken much, much later to their first morning as husbands.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt laughed aloud as he looked at the things their family had packed for them to wear. He turned to Noah and held up a gorgeous green top that would do wonders for Noah's hazel eyes.

"Your sister has a good idea what I like to see you in, sweetheart," Kurt teased as he threw the sweater to his husband. Noah caught it and raised one eyebrow. The sweater was too tight, in his estimation, that's why he'd never worn it before. He shook his head and moved towards the closet and to stand beside Kurt.

"Sarah knows I think this is too tight," he muttered though he smiled at Kurt's teasing grin. He rummaged around and found black jeans before stepping back so Kurt could finish looking out his own things.

Kurt smirked to himself; if the sweater was too tight, he would definitely love to see Noah's muscular body displayed in it. His husband was one of the sexiest men he'd ever known. Even in high school, Puck was known for his almost daunting sex appeal. The huge number of cheerios he'd fucked as well as the MILFs he serviced attested to that. Kurt grinned, congratulating himself that that delicious body was now his to do with as he pleased… and boy, was he pleased!

Noah looked up at the sound of Kurt's giggle but simply raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled up his zipper – wouldn't you know, the jeans were almost too tight, too – and then slid into the sweater. He fought it down and turned so that Kurt could give his approval.

Kurt, who had turned to watch Noah get dressed, felt his mouth drop open as he took in his lover's – no, husband, now – stunning appearance. Whoo, boy, he needed to thank Sarah for picking that top, Kurt thought as his eyes ranged over Noah's body with a hungry gleam.

Noah felt his cheeks heat at the look in Kurt's eyes. He knew he looked good but very rarely did he get such an open appraisal of his assets and he almost squirmed in embarrassment. Damn, only Kurt could make him feel like that, he thought to himself as he watched his husband.

Kurt smiled broadly, nodded once in approval and turned back to his own outfit. The royal blue sweater Carole had chosen was one of his favorites as it made his skin look even fairer and his eyes bluer. He also loved it because it went down to mid-thigh, drawing attention to his butt as well as his legs. He smirked again as he took down the smooth, leather leggings he wore with it, wondering that his stepmom knew his style so well. He sauntered into the bathroom, deciding that he wanted to see Noah's reaction to his outfit by making an appearance.

Noah sat on the bed to slip his boots on, wondering idly why Kurt hadn't dressed in the bedroom as he had. He finally stood and wandered over to the glass wall, admiring the view outside as he waited for Kurt to emerge. At a soft sound behind him, he turned and his mouth dropped open.

Wow!

Noah couldn't help the way his eyes crawled up Kurt's tall, slender body from his booted feet, up the long, leather-clad legs, past the clinging blue sweater and up to his glowing face. His hair was slightly tousled from pulling on the sweater and Noah found himself wishing that he would keep that 'just-out-of-bed, I was well-fucked' look.

Kurt bit his lips as Noah moved toward him, almost as if he were moving unconsciously and then sighed as the strong arms slid around his waist. Noah kept staring at him, not saying a word but Kurt understood him perfectly. Their lips met and clung, releasing and then clinging again before Noah finally eased back.

"You look amazing," he murmured, his eyes going once again to Kurt's gleaming hair. "I like your hair like this."

Kurt frowned slightly as he said, "But I haven't fixed it as yet, sweetie."

Noah shook his head, smirking now. "Yeah, uhm, no, it's perfect the way it is… You're perfect."

Color flared in Kurt's cheeks and he narrowed his eyes at Noah suspiciously before laughing lightly. "I don't know what you're up to, Noah Puckerman, but you're cute," and he pressed a swift kiss on Noah's lips before going to his cosmetic case.

Noah grinned at him, watching Kurt's backside sway as he moved away and then adjusted his half-hard prick. His husband was so sexy and one of the best things about him was that he didn't even seem to realize it. Well, Noah was here to enlighten him and he was going to have fun with it, especially today.

Kurt could feel Noah's eyes on him and he had to admit that somehow, now, it felt even more intense than before they were married. He never thought he would love the idea of 'belonging' to someone else so much. He hurriedly gave himself a couple spritzes of his favorite cologne and then declared himself ready to join their family and friends for brunch.

Noah grasped Kurt's hand, entwining their fingers and he felt Kurt rub the band as their fingers brushed. He smiled down at him, stole a quick kiss and then they headed downstairs.

* * *

Kelly was the first to see the happy couple as they entered the dining room on the foyer level and she tried to hold back the huge grin she knew was trying to spread across her face. They looked fantastic in their outfits but their clothes couldn't compare to the happy glow that seemed to surround them. Noah didn't look the sort to actually glow but the same aura surrounded him as it did Kurt.

She loved the color of Kurt's sweater and she couldn't help but admire how it clung to him, showing off his slimmer physique. She had only previously noted Noah's sexy body but now she saw that, beneath his ever-present elegance, Kurt was just as sexy, too.

"Hi, there!" She called out now as she approached the men. "I hope you both slept well?" She laughed as she watched Noah smirk at Kurt's pink cheeks. They both replied in the affirmative and she waved them ahead of her into the dining room.

Their family and friends were already gathered and everybody cheered and clapped as they approached. Kurt laughed aloud and then opened his arms to catch Judith who had squealed and flung herself at him.

"Daddy Kurt, I missed you!"

Judith's loud comment made the others laugh and Kurt lifted her so she was sitting on his hip. She was wearing a soft, fluffy sweater and bright red corduroy pants and she looked both beautiful and festive. Kurt dropped a kiss on her hair before saying, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"

Noah came up behind them, looked at his daughter from over Kurt's shoulder and mock-pouted at her. "So what am I, chopped liver? Don't I get a hug, too?"

Judith laughed and stretched so she could peck her dad on his cheek. "Silly, daddy, you're not shop liver!"

Everyone laughed at her mistake and Judith grinned; she loved that everyone was so happy. Best of all, it was Christmas and she knew she had presents waiting on her to open them!

Kurt grinned as he moved over to a vacant chair, his eyes smiling as Noah sat beside him. He greeted everyone, noting how happy and festive everything looked and turned to his stepmom.

"Thank you, Carole," and then he smiled, too, at Sarah. "Thanks for sorting out our stuff for us."

The women smiled and waved away their thanks and then Burt smiled at the newlyweds before announcing, "Okay, kids, let's eat, I'm starving!"

There was general laughter amid which Carole whapped Burt lightly, saying, "You almost sounded like Finn for a second!"

Soon waiters were moving around, taking orders, the maître d' hovering around to direct the drinks orders and the hustle and bustle allowed Noah and Kurt to relax slightly. All attention had turned from them to the thought of food and beneath the chatter, Kurt slid his hand into Noah's.

Noah couldn't resist leaning over to brush a kiss on Kurt's warm cheek, loving that from now on he could do this anywhere at any time. He admitted to himself he was somewhat old-fashioned and the thought of being married to someone he loved dearly made his heart soar.

Kurt smiled at him, the sounds of the group around them fading as he gazed at his husband. Life was so funny, he thought, as his and Noah's eyes locked and he saw the love shining in them so clearly. Six months ago, he would never have thought to find himself swept off his feet by Noah Puckerman of all people. Yet, here they were, surrounded by their family and friends, celebrating their marriage in this gorgeous setting.

The couple was brought out of their little trance by the sound of their daughter demanding her special pancakes. Kurt grinned down at her, enjoying the way she was explaining to the patient server just how she wanted the pancakes to be prepared.

"The bananas make the eyes and the mouth – and it must be smiling," she added firmly, much to the server's amusement. The young woman nodded, smiled and assured Judith that she would get it just the way she wanted it.

Around them everyone was either talking or sipping their drinks, both hot and cold varieties and Kurt sighed in contentment. Nothing could go wrong, he thought, as his ears picked up the various conversations and his eyes roamed over the happy faces. He was pleased to see that Congressman Wallister and Anton had been able to join them, as well as Simon Burkowsky and Kelly, their personal wedding planner. The only couple missing was David and Stephen but Kurt understood that they had family obligations out of town.

Noah knew what Kurt was thinking about and he, too, was pleased to see his sister Sarah chatting with Marcy, Kurt's co-worker, Finn, Rachel, Carole and Burt, his new mother and father-in-law and last but not least, his sweet baby girl babbling away at 'Daddy' Kurt.

Brunch was a joyful, nearly raucous affair as the group dove into the food and everyone talked over everyone else. Plans for New Year's Eve were discussed, discarded and revisited, with Simon inviting everyone for the hotel's famed holiday bash.

"You have not been to a New Year's Eve ball like ours," he boasted, grinning as Carl Wallister raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I've been to a few in my time," the Congressman assured him. "You have not partied until you've been to a D.C. affair, believe me."

That started off a round of reminiscences about outrageous parties people had been to but it was settled when Burt thanked Simon and accepted the invitation on his family's behalf. However, Kurt cleared his throat and reminded them that he and Noah would be celebrating New Year's Eve in much warmer climes.

There was much teasing laughter at that, causing Kurt's fair cheeks to redden but he accepted it all in

good humor. Simon assured him that he and Noah would be treated like royalty at their Miami facility and Kurt thanked him once more for his generosity.

While all of this was going on, photographers had been taking the group's pictures discreetly. It was a part of the publicity package that Burt had agreed on and everyone was politely ignoring the men and women doing their jobs around them. Even the servers and the maître d' were part of the whole thing and it was handled with the utmost professionalism.

Finally, as the last sip or bite was swallowed, Kurt and Noah announced they would be heading out to pick up more clothes and to meet with Simon to finalize their honeymoon arrangements. Despite a few mildly ribald comments from some of the guests that thankfully went over Judith's head, Kurt was just a little sad to be leaving the group. He watched as Noah hugged and kissed Judith and then it was his turn to have his stepdaughter in his arms again.

He kissed her hair and whispered of the presents waiting back at her Aunt Sarah's for her and that went a long way to appeasing the little girl. She hugged Kurt tightly and whispered that she loved him, causing Kurt's nose to burn but he returned the sentiment, kissing her on the cheek.

"Your dad and I will be bringing back presents from Miami, too, you know," Kurt teased her lightly as he brushed the hair from her sweet little face. He grinned as she squealed loudly and hugged his neck tightly.

"Yay, more presents!"

Everyone laughed and the photogs got several more pictures of the group as they headed out into the foyer to wave Kurt and Noah off. The limo they slid into was one belonging to the hotel and Carl Wallister reminded them that his private jet, too, was at their disposal.

Kurt felt almost overwhelmed at the unexpected kindness of their new friends and he felt Noah slide an arm around his shoulders as they waved to the group. The car slid away from the curb and Kurt turned to wave at the group standing on the steps of the gleaming hotel.

As the car turned a corner and their family and friends were blocked from view, Kurt turned teary eyes to Noah, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"We have really great folks in our lives…" and smiled against Noah's lips. The privacy screen was up between them and the driver and so they kissed for long moments before sitting back to enjoy the drive back to Lima.

They would collect the necessary things for their honeymoon in Miami and then be driven to the airport to board the congressman's private jet. Kurt's mind almost swooned at the luxuries he was being exposed to and he rested his head against Noah's shoulder. Their hands remained entwined the entire way home and Kurt sighed in pure happiness.

This is a fairytale, he sighed happily, and let his eyes drift closed on thoughts of their immediate future. Noah's warmth and loving presence lulled him into a half-dreaming state and he imagined their life to be as smooth and carefree as it had been these last couple of weeks.

Yet, how often do we get exactly what we dream of; the errant thought almost made his eyes pop open and he shifted, wondering if things would really go as smoothly as he hoped.

Noah felt Kurt shift against him and he ran a soothing hand up and down his arm as he pressed a kiss against his husband's forehead. Noah's thoughts too turned toward the future… and the phone calls he had yet to tell Kurt about. For now, though, they would just enjoy their honeymoon – and hope for the best.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Okay, folks, we still have one more 'witch' to deal with; you know she will turn up bringing with her a teeny bit of angst.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N:** I thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, PMs, etc. One note, I've only visited Miami briefly so I hope I've made not startling errors. Please enjoy and remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

To say Miami was nothing like Kurt had imagined would be a heck of an understatement. From the moment they had touched down at the private corporate airport and stepped into the sweltering heat, Kurt was nearly overwhelmed.

Noah had watched him turn his face up to the brilliant sunshine and had had to suppress a laugh. He doubted Kurt's porcelain-fair skin had ever felt anything like this before.

They had been whisked away to their hotel in a waiting town car, their luggage safely stowed in the trunk and as they sipped the complimentary champagne, they had both gazed out the windows at the scenery whizzing by.

Kurt had turned to Noah, a happy grin on his face. "Oh goodness, sweetie, I don't know if my usual sunscreen is up to all of this!" He had waved his hand, the one holding the half full champagne flute at the window and Noah had grinned at him in understanding.

"Yeah, even during my pool-cleaning days, I doubt I felt anything this intense, ever!"

They had chuckled and relaxed against the sumptuous upholstery, hands clinging as they wallowed in the excitement and luxury of the moment. Miami was fabulous, what they had seen so far and by the time the car had pulled up beneath the hotel's portico, they felt like typical tourists.

They had been greeted by a manager who apparently knew all about them and then they were whisked away to see their suite, hardly given time to gape at the stunning hotel.

Kurt felt as if he were in one of those programs that he sometimes caught on The Travel Channel and he was tempted to pinch himself to see if he were really awake. He had grinned over at Noah who apparently was trying to act as if all this was in a day's work for him and he giggled at him happily.

When they were shown into their suite, their personal concierge had strode over to the huge French doors and shown them the balcony first thing. The man, Brian he said his name was, happily described how the architect had managed to incorporate unprecedented privacy into the design of the patio.

"Some of our guests love these honeymoon suites especially because they can sunbathe _au naturel_, if they want to. No one from any of the other suites' balconies can see anything. Great, huh?" He had grinned at Kurt's beautiful eyes that had widened in delight.

Noah, not entirely appreciative of the way this Brian guy was eyeing his husband, nodded though and thanked him. However, "I don't think my husband is into sunbathing – much," Noah said with a smirk, only to be shot down by Kurt himself.

"Oh, no, even if I have to use sunscreen with 200 spf, I will be using that balcony!"

Noah had gaped at him while Brian suppressed a smirk and then proceeded to show them the rest of the suite's amenities. Kurt and Noah eyed each other with intent when they saw the large hot tub and Kurt had exclaimed, "Oh, my, with all of this, we probably won't want to leave the suite to go sightseeing!"

Brian had nodded but told them, "It would be a shame if you came all this way and didn't take in the sights. Miami is great, I love it here."

Noah looked at him and asked, "Not a native of Miami?"

Brian grinned and shook his head. "Naw, I'm from Milwaukee, but I hated the cold so right after college, I drew out all my savings and headed here. I've never regretted it."

Finally, Brian gave them a pager and reminded them that anything – anything at all – they needed, they should just call him. The guys thanked him and when Noah went to tip him, Brian drew back and grinned at him.

"Everything's all-inclusive for you gentlemen. Your stay is completely comped." He moved to the doors of the suite and when he was heading outside he looked over his shoulder one last time. "Welcome, and we hope you have a fantastic time with us!"

Kurt turned on the spot and looked around the suite, realizing that their luggage had preceded them. "Wow, this is beautiful, sweetie; gosh!"

Noah moved over to take him in his arms and nuzzled his neck as he muttered, "It's been hours since I kissed you; stop talking now," and he took Kurt's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Kurt moaned, his hands sliding up Noah's chest and kneading the muscles there almost like a cat. He rocked his hips against his husband's, his breath catching at the feel of the hardening cock bumping against his.

He tore his lips apart to pant and he stared up into Noah's darkened eyes. "Wanna christen the hot tub?"

Noah grinned down at him and after he dropped a swift kiss on Kurt's lips, told him: "You have the best ideas!"

They laughed as they hurriedly stripped out of their travel clothes and dashed into the_ en suite_, Kurt hurrying to set the tub to filling. He and Noah stepped into the all-glass shower and washed the grime of travel off quickly before they settled into the tub. Noah groaned as the jets hit his back and shoulders and he pulled Kurt towards him.

Kurt settled between his husband's legs and sighed, deeply content and reached for one of the loofahs on the side of the tub. He emptied half of one bottle of bath beads into the water and giggled as the dissolving action tickled along his legs.

Noah sighed as he stroked his hands up and down Kurt's body, his mind drifting as he kissed a trail up his husband's long, damp neck.

"Mmm, I could stay in here for hours," Kurt murmured as the scent of lavender and roses settled around them.

Noah hummed in agreement, nibbling Kurt's earlobe before adding, "Especially with you right where you are," and Kurt turned to smile at him.

"You say the sweetest things, Noah," he murmured and then pressed his lips against his husband's. They kissed languidly for a long time, no passion rising, just love and affection and a desire to explore. Noah's hands tightened against Kurt's body, encouraging him to turn around and Kurt found himself lying against his husband's muscular body.

When they'd kissed for untold minutes, Kurt eased back, rested his head against Noah's damp shoulder and stared up at him through spiky lashes.

"So," he said now with a glint of mischief in his blue-blue eyes. "Are you going to feed me or will we stay in here until we turn into sea foam."

Noah's eyes widened as he stared into Kurt's smirking face and then he threw his head back and laughed. "Damn, boy, you could just have said you were hungry!"

Kurt giggled happily, dropped a peck on Noah's smiling lips and shrugged, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that if I can tease you instead."

Noah shook his head as he stared at Kurt's glowing face. "I love you…"

Kurt's breath caught and then he bit his lip, his lashes lowering before he leaned forward. With his lips against Noah's he replied, "I know…"

.

…

.

Finally dry and dressed in fairly loose, cotton clothing, the two headed down to the ground floor to look around first before deciding where they would eat.

Kurt eventually declared that he wanted to try typical Miami cuisine and Brian gave them a number of choices.

"Guys," Brian grinned at them now, "here in Miami, you're only limited by your imagination. Just decide what you are in the mood for and you'll be able to get it."

Kurt almost bounced in excitement beside Noah who grinned down at his husband fondly. He slid an arm around Kurt's waist, mainly because once again Brian's eyes were just too admiring but also because he just liked doing it. When Kurt slid his own around Noah's waist, all was well in his world.

Brian eyed the newlyweds and grinned inside. He realized that Kurt was oblivious to other people's admiration; he was solely focused on his hunky husband. Brian didn't blame him; although he mostly went for Kurt's type, he would definitely not kick Noah out of his bed.

With them finally prepped on what they wanted to try first, Brian arranged for a car and soon the couple was off and away on their culinary adventure.

They gazed happily at the passing palm trees and the hundreds of people they could see, most of them skimpily clad in colorful outfits. It seemed that most of them were tourists just like Kurt and Noah as they were mostly dressed in swimsuits with shorts and flip-flops on their feet.

Soon, after a relatively short drive, the car pulled up in front of a rather nondescript building, the façade of which looked as if it had been painted by hyperactive five-year-olds. Kurt grinned as he looked about, noticing that the tables around the – well, he could almost call it a shack – was filled with happily guzzling people.

Their driver turned and grinned broadly, his teeth bright white in his very dark face. "Okay, this is 'Mi Hija' and it's the best place for anyone first time in Miami to eat at." His accent was unusual and when Kurt asked he explained that he was originally from the island of Trinidad. "Charles is the name but everyone just asks for 'Charley'."

Kurt asked Charley about the restaurant, noticing that he pronounced it "mee-hah" and he turned to grin at Noah, his eyebrows way up his forehead as if to ask, "You okay with this?"

Noah nodded and thanked the driver who said he'd be back for them in an hour and a half. Kurt thanked him and slid out of the car, followed quickly by Noah.

Really, they probably should not have kept the A/C on in the car because the sweltering heat descended on them like a moist blanket. Kurt giggled in surprise and he turned to Noah to see that his husband was already spouting cute little dots of moisture on his top lip.

"Wow, I can't believe this is supposed to be wintertime!" Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and tugged him up the winding, haphazardly-laid stone path towards the door of the eatery.

Thankfully, inside was slightly darker and only minimally cooler, with large, ancient ceiling fans turning slowly to keep the heated air moving. It was hard to believe they were still in the continental U.S. - in winter! Kurt looked about avidly at the other diners, his eyes shining as they waited for a waiter to scurry up to them.

"Table for two?" The guy barely waited for a nod before he was dashing off and Kurt and Noah only smiled as they followed him.

The guy, Ramon, his tag said, waved them into rattan chairs that were surprisingly comfortable and then pointed at a large, old blackboard with menu items scrawled all over it.

"Welcome to 'Mi Hija'; this your first time in Miami, yeah?"

His shiny black eyes roved over Kurt's very pale skin, although it was flushed faintly pink now because of the heat and smiled at Noah who had nodded.

"Well, at 'Mi Hija', we do mostly dishes from Cuba, the Caribbean and a fusion of both. Some of it is pretty spicy, some – not so much." He pulled a little ring-bound notebook and a stubby pencil that he used to point at the menu board again. "I suggest you start with something tall, cool and citrus, okay?"

Kurt nodded happily, licking his lips as he realized he was rather parched. He was so happy he'd worn an all-cotton outfit because he could already feel his tank top clinging to him. He figured if it got too hot, he could take off his outer shirt and he'd still be decently covered. Apart from his lovers over the years, no one had ever seen Kurt completely unclothed.

Noah eyed the board and asked the waiter for something unusual. "Surprise us; we're from Ohio so everything up there looks good to us."

The waiter nodded and grinned, assuring them he'd be right back with their drinks. Noah nodded and looked at Kurt who was once again staring around the place and he grinned. He loved that Kurt always looked like a little kid, more so now when he was seeing something interesting for the first time. He was glad that they had remembered cameras and he knew Kurt was going to use this trip as part of his show-and-tell segment back at school.

In what seemed like no time at all, Ramon was back with two tall but fat-bottomed glasses brimming with ice, juice and what looked like pineapple and orange wedges on a toothpick, sticking out the top.

Kurt clapped when his was placed before him and Ramon grinned when he took his first sip and actually moaned. Noah shifted uncomfortably in his seat because, seriously, that sound should be for his ears only!

"Oh wow, this is sooo good!" Kurt took a second, longer sip and then sat back, grinning at Ramon. "What _**is**_ this?"

"Oh, just a little something we mix up different for each guest; no two glasses of juice are the same." Ramon was feeling rather smug because he had come up with the idea himself. He knew from years of experience that some diners preferred slightly sweeter tastes and some were the opposite. He had had a feeling that Kurt would prefer sweet more than sour so, although his drink was similar to Noah's in appearance, the percentage of sweet to sour was slightly higher.

Noah sipped his drink and then licked his lips in appreciation, nodding at Ramon to let him know he was in total agreement with his husband.

Ramon, happy with himself, tilted his head in the direction of the menu board, silently asking if they were ready to order. After a couple more sips, Kurt announced, "I want the seafood platter; that looks fascinating."

Ramon nodded approvingly as he scribbled rapidly on his pad. "Uh, it's a pretty big platter; you going to share?"

Noah glanced at Kurt and nodded, adding: "With a side of fries; is that okay?"

Ramon bit his lip, glanced at them and then said a little more tentatively than he had before: "It's not a problem; it's just that this would go better with white rice. I guarantee you will love it."

Kurt grinned over at Noah who gave in graciously. "Okay, I guess we can do fries another time. Thanks, Ramon," and he smiled as he watched the waiter bounce away, miraculously missing the other waiters dashing about.

"How they can move that fast in this heat is beyond me," Noah muttered as he took another sip of his delicious, cold drink.

Kurt grinned too. "Mmhmm, was wondering the same thing, too. I guess they're used to it, you know."

They sat and sipped in silence, realizing as the minutes passed and the aroma of the other diners' dishes wafted over them, that they were famished.

When Ramon returned in about thirty minutes with their order, Kurt and Noah dived right in, their ecstatic murmurs blending with that of the other diners.

The condiments on the table included bottles of crushed pepper, soy sauce and the ubiquitous ketchup but the guys found they didn't need to add a thing to their meal. The recently caught seafood was swimming in a light, fragrant sauce that Kurt swore to duplicate somehow when he got back home. The shrimps, mussels, bits of lobster and crab were all tender and juicy and he felt like a pig when he finally leaned back, stuffed to the gills.

Noah was in no better shape. Ramon had refilled their drinks and now he sat, sipping the last of his second glass of juice and feeling as if someone would have to roll him out of the restaurant. As he looked around, he realized that most of the diners, who seemed to be tourists like themselves, were in just about the same condition. The copious amount of food and drinks, coupled with the heat, brought a contented torpor to the atmosphere and every looked sated.

He glanced over at Kurt, taking in the beautiful color in his husband's cheeks and as much as his heart wanted to promise him a serious bout of lovemaking on their return to the hotel, he knew his body wasn't up to it.

Kurt looked up in time to see the faintly lustful gleam in his husband's eyes and he grinned ruefully at him. "Babe, you're going to have to hold that thought while we sleep off this meal!"

Noah's eyes widened and he laughed out loud before asking, "How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

Kurt pffed at him with a slight wave of one languid hand. "Please, anyone can read that 'strip-him-naked-and have-my-way-with-him' look!"

Noah's full-throated laugh brought several heads around but they were oblivious in their own little world. He took Kurt's hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a soft lingering kiss on the slender fingers.

Kurt's breath caught because, although grand gestures were universally considered romantic, little things like Noah doing this in public meant a lot to him. His smile was brilliant and they stared at each other, only coming out of their little trance when Ramon bounced up to their table.

Ramon had seen the way the two looked at each other and figured it was time to bring the check. Noah handed over his credit card, hardly looking at Ramon who scurried away with a knowing smirk on his face. He hurriedly processed their bill, dashed into the kitchen and came back to the table with a white cardboard box in his hands.

Kurt glanced away from Noah with wide eyes as Ramon placed the box gently before him and handed the receipt and credit card to Noah simultaneously.

"Compliments of the chef to the newlyweds!" Ramon announced cheerfully, grinning as Kurt inched open the lid of the box and then slammed it shut.

"Oh, my!" He laughed at Ramon's pleased expression and said, "Please, thank him for me… I love coconut macaroons!"

Noah and Ramon grinned at the greedy gleam in his eyes but he ignored them to hum in happy anticipation. When they left, a sizeable tip was waiting for their happy waiter and Kurt and Noah left 'Mi Hija' full and contented.

Their car was waiting and Charley, their easygoing driver with the Trinidadian accent, asked them where they wanted to go next. Noah shrugged, leaving it up to Kurt who announced that they needed to walk off some of that excellent lunch. Charley drove them to a boardwalk that, although startlingly crowded, afforded them some of the wonderful sea breeze.

They walked, hand-in-hand, dodging kids and adults alike who all were in a festive, light-hearted mood. Noah felt as if his cheeks would fall off from all the smiling he was doing; he was so happy to be here, not just visiting the famous city but on his honeymoon with the love of his life.

Kurt, swinging their arms as they walked, took in the towering hotels, the crowded streets, the noise, the music and felt as if he were in a different sort of heaven. No one looked pointedly at him and Noah walking hand-in-hand and the heat felt so fantastic on his skin, he just knew they were building memories for a lifetime.

He was also extremely happy that they had remembered their sunglasses as well as a camera; the light was bright and intense, nothing like he'd ever seen before. Sometimes they would stop to snap happily away at either the folks on the boardwalks, interesting storefronts or the people on the beach.

At one point, Noah lifted his chin towards the gorgeous blue of the sea and asked, "Do you want to go swimming in that one day?"

Kurt had bit his lip, his dimples popping as he tried to suppress a shy smile and then had shaken his head. "I don't know; I've never been half-naked in public before…"

Noah slid closer and dropped a quick little kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling at Kurt's wide eyes behind the sunglasses. "Nothing to worry about, babe, I'll be here to beat off the admirers."

Kurt laughed out loud, shook his head at his husband and then grasped his hand to continue walking. "No, silly, my skin is so pale I feel it might blind the people around us."

Noah grinned down at him, saying, "Hey, now is the time to get a little color if you want to. I personally love the color of your skin. The word 'mouthwatering' comes to mind whenever I look at you."

There was a note of sincerity in his voice that had Kurt's cheek flushing even redder than the heat had made them. He pooh-poohed his husband shyly and looked away, ostensibly at some kids roller-skating and flying kites at the same time. To distract Noah from the conversation that hadn't really convinced him to go lie out on the sand and bake in the sun, he pointed at the kids.

"That's something I think we could try," and laughed when Noah's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "What, I can do athletic stuff, too!"

They laughed as they continued strolling and when they reached a man with a colorful cart surrounded by yelling kids and a few adults, they stopped to observe. In a break in the crowd, Kurt read the words 'sno-cone' on the side of the cart and turned to Noah inquiringly.

"Uhm, I don't know what that is but it looks good; wanna try some?" He grinned at Noah, his eyes gleaming. When Noah nodded, they waited on a few slow-moving vehicles to pass and then dashed across the street to join the line of yelling, sno-cone deprived customers.

When they finally got up to the cart, the skimpily clad girl who was assisting the man, smiled hugely at Noah, leaned over so far that her pendulous breasts swung alarmingly and asked him what he wanted.

Noah, used to that kind of overture even from complete strangers, simply turned and looked at Kurt who announced brightly, "I'll have a small sno-cone and my husband will have a medium."

The girl, her smile dimming slightly, nodded and prepared the sno-cones, asking what kind of syrup they wanted over their shaved ice while Noah paid the man for them. Kurt selected a mix of orange and passion fruit with a dollop of strawberry syrup and Noah said he would try mango and lime. Kurt crinkled his nose at him, whispering "too sour" and laughed out loud when Noah whispered back, "you're sweet enough".

Their first afternoon in Miami was an unqualified success and when they rejoined Charley where he'd let them out near a pulled-pork sandwich stall, they were beat. Kurt glanced at the box with his coconut macaroons and grinned to himself, shushing Noah when he teased him about getting jealous of the pastry.

Kurt leaned over to whisper salaciously, "I'll let you have a little 'sumpin-sumpin' when we get back," and laughed aloud at Noah's huge grin. He shook his head, once again congratulating himself on snagging such a highly-sexed and sexy man for his husband.

Charley ignored the whispers and giggling in the back seat, smiling to himself as he drove them at an easy pace back to their hotel. He loved ferrying newlyweds about; they were so funny, thinking nobody was noticing their antics. Right now, he would bet the darker guy had his hands somewhere on the paler guy, from the sounds of the squeals and giggles.

When he let them out at the front of the hotel, both of them flushed and giggling, he waved them off when they tried to tip him. Charley just bade them a good evening and told them he'd be around the next day if they wanted to continue sight-seeing. Kurt and Noah waved him off happily saying they would ask for him and they scampered up the steps like kids.

.

**oOo**

.

The rest of their honeymoon went pretty much like the first days, interspersed of course with a couple of different events but all in all, they were tanned and almost sated by the time New Year's Eve rolled around.

Kurt announced that evening as they got dressed for the first time in fairly formal clothes that he had never celebrated New Year's Eve anywhere there wasn't snow on the ground. Noah had agreed, although one year, in New York, it hadn't snowed because it had been too cold for it.

Now they grinned excitedly as they dressed in nearly identical clothing, Kurt in a white, button-down shirt open at the neck with a navy blue suit and Noah in a black button-down shirt with a black suit. He looked dangerous and sexy in all black at the best of times but tonight he looked even sexier to Kurt.

He watched Noah fix the collar of his shirt and when the ring flashed in the overhead lighting, Kurt smirked to himself. Ahhh, that's what's made the difference, he told himself happily.

Noah turned to watch Kurt put the finishing touches to his swept-back hair and thought how he absolutely glowed. The days out in the intense Florida sunshine had given Kurt freckles across the top of his cheeks and his nose and Noah was torn. The freckles reminded him of childhood but, for some reason, on Kurt they just looked sexy. He'd thought about it and had come to the conclusion that it was because it was something new about Kurt and that always fascinated him.

He gathered up their keycards to the suite, made sure he had his wallet and then turned to wait for Kurt, admiring the way the jacket showed off Kurt's shoulders. His husband's coloring was so delicate, people often forget that Kurt had quite a masculine body but he was here to tell them that his husband was all man, nothing feminine about him at all.

Well, Noah amended that as he watched the way Kurt's thick lashes swept down and up again to reveal the interested gleam in his blue eyes as he stared back at him. Kurt had a few features that women would die for, including the curving, plush pink lips that needed no extra color.

Noah took advantage of his status and hauled Kurt into a deep kiss, swallowing the surprised sound that escaped his husband. After kissing Kurt into a daze, he stepped back, admired the deeper color to the pink lips and then slid his hand down to grasp Kurt's.

"Come on, beautiful, we don't want to miss the cocktail hour."

Kurt stumbled after him into the elevator and was silent all the way up to the penthouse where the party was being held. He stared at Noah with wide eyes and his husband pretended to ignore him, all the while grinning to himself at getting Kurt to look so spaced out.

By the time the elevator dinged and they were disgorged into a loud, milling and liquor-swilling crowd, Kurt had regained his equilibrium. He thought of a way to pay Noah back and smirked himself as his husband looked at him suspiciously. There was no way Noah would get away with kissing him into a stupor and then leaving him half-hard.

The members of the wait staff whirled through the crowd of partygoers with endless trays of hors d'oeuvres and wine, the guys resplendent in their white shirts and black bowties and pants. The girls were in black dresses with little white bowties that glittered and Kurt thought they were the cutest things.

They found a small round table at the side of the room and grabbed it before another couple could, grinning at them good-naturedly as they took their seats. They nibbled and drank and tried to chat over the loud, thumping music but gave it up after a while. The food was delicious, the wine was cold and the deejay was earning what was probably an outrageous paycheck for this party.

When a particular song came on, Noah nudged Kurt and asked him to dance. Kurt nodded, wiped delicately at his mouth with the little cocktail napkin and took Noah's outstretched hand. They headed into the heaving, gyrating, hands-in-the-air mob and flung themselves into the music. Shortly, since neither of them was wearing a tie, their shirts were unbuttoned a little farther down than when they had started.

Song after song came on and everyone was still on the dance floor until the MC for the night told them that the hour was nigh and that everyone should find the one they wanted to be with when the hour ticked over into the new year. The wait staff scurried about with their trays of champagne flutes and soon everyone had a glass.

The huge almost wall-to-wall liquid crystal screen lit up to a picture of Ryan Seacrest in Times Square and they all cheered and whistled as he prepared to start counting down the seconds. When he reached ten, everyone joined in, no matter where they were, obviously and the noise was tremendous. Kurt grinned giddily and half-way down the final countdown, he felt an arm sliding around his waist. He looked back to see Noah staring down at him instead of at the screen.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"ONE!"

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Noah, still standing behind Kurt, leaned in to whisper beneath the cacophony around them, "Happy New Year, beautiful!" and Kurt replied, "Happy New Year, sweetheart," and then their mouths were sealed together.

Everyone around them was kissing or trying to kiss their partners, some people were quaffing the expensive champagne like it was apple juice and still others were gyrating and singing along to the sounds of 'Auld Lang Syne'.

Kurt and Noah were lost in each other and when Kurt turned around to slip both arms around Noah's waist, he sighed and parted their lips. He stared up into the sober hazel gaze and lifted the hand free of the wine glass to cup the side of his beloved's face.

His eyes glowed as he stared back at Noah and then he smiled before saying, "I never want to be anywhere but in your arms, Noah. I love you."

Noah closed his eyes briefly and then pulled Kurt into a hug, careful of his own wine glass still in his hand and whispered, "I love you more than I can ever say, Kurt. You are the love of my life."

They pulled back, looked at each other and smiled before kissing softly. They only stopped when a bright young voice beside them said obliviously, "Champagne!"

Kurt and Noah chuckled as they nodded at the young waitress who filled their glasses quite efficiently before scurrying away with a loud, "Happy New Year!"

Kurt shook his head and then sipped thirstily at his champagne, his eyes going back to Noah who he found had been looking at him anyway. He smiled behind his glass and then held it out towards Noah. When their glasses touched, Kurt murmured, "

"Here's hoping this new year will be one of new and happy beginnings. Cheers, sweetheart."

When they had sipped, Noah took Kurt's free hand and said softly, "I hope this year brings you all your heart's desire, babe. Mazel tov!"

They clinked their glasses softly before sipping, identical soft smiles wreathing their damp lips.

Noah led Kurt back to their blessedly still there table and when they were seated, he pulled Kurt into a hug. They were going to be served dinner (yes, after midnight) and as they watched the wait staff set up and the other patrons settle in to wait on the scrumptious fare, they listened to the band playing some old standards. One in particular caught Noah's ear and he hummed along before singing softly.

Baby I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky  
Yours until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die

Baby I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines  
Yours until the poets run out of rhyme  
In other words, until the end of time

I'm gonna stay right here by your side  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothing in the world can drive me away  
'Cause every day you'll hear me say

Baby I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until two and two is three  
Yours until the mountain crumbles to the sea  
In other words, until I eternity

Baby I'm yours  
'Til the stars fall from the sky  
Baby I'm yours  
'Til the rivers all run dry  
Baby I'm yours  
'Til the poets run out of rhyme  
Baby I'm yours

Kurt's eyes were damp and brilliant when Noah finished, his voice fading to a whisper as his serenade ended. Kurt would not have thought Noah knew the song, much less all the words and he was happy his husband was able to surprise him. He leaned over to press a soft kiss at the corner of Noah's lips and pulled back before the other man could kiss him properly.

And just in time too because the army of servers started coming around and the enticing aroma of the hot food was, indeed, welcome. Kurt gripped Noah's hands, mouthing 'thank you' and he giggled softly when Noah colored slightly.

The rest of the night – well, technically morning – went by as if in a dream, another memory for them to stash away and take out and examine wonderingly as the years went by. Right now, though, they simply basked in the ambience of the ritzy setting, enjoying the delicious food and wine and the chance to simply be themselves – Kurt and Noah.

Too soon they would head back home to family and friends and co-workers. Too soon, Noah would have to deal with the one fly left in the ointment, now that the Strando woman had been 'neutralized'.

Yes, too soon Noah would have to explain to Kurt about Donna, the phone calls and the vaguely threatening promise that she was coming to visit.

Right now was their time, the penultimate night of their Miami honeymoon and Noah would not let any possible future annoyances impinge on this glorious, stress-free time with Kurt.

He looked over at his husband who was happily savoring his New York-style cheesecake and grinned to himself. The love of his life was beside him, they were happy and they had a huge bed in their suite downstairs to christen for this newly-arrived year.

Yes, Noah sighed, life was good.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: 'Baby, I'm Yours' was written by Van McCoy and sung by any number of beautiful singers over the years.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

They slept in on New Year's Day after some serious loving, Noah swallowing Kurt's cries hungrily as his husband came apart in his arms.

Noah knew he would never get enough of how Kurt simply surrendered everything to him. He would never have imagined how responsive Kurt could be, back in the day when they were teenagers and Kurt always walked around with his pointy nose stuck in the air.

After the New Year's Eve party had ended in the wee hours of the morning, they had come back to their suite, falling on each other as if they'd just met and wouldn't again. Kurt had almost ripped Noah out of his clothes, laughing tipsily at Noah's wide eyes and flushed face.

Since getting together, they'd had sex in all kinds of moods but this was the first time they'd been buzzed and it was a different feeling altogether. Noah was certain he would find finger-size bruises on his ass in the morning; Kurt had gripped him so tightly as they had fucked almost like animals.

Now it was after 10 in the morning and Noah let himself back into the suite, having decided earlier that he would go and work out on the machines in the hotel's state-of-the-art gym before having brunch with his husband.

"Hey, sleepyhead, rise and_" he broke off because Kurt was not in the huge bed, ensconced in the rumpled bedding where he had left him. Noah heard a muffled sound from the balcony and grinned as he turned towards the French doors.

He stepped out into the brilliant sunshine of a Miami morning in January and stared.

Kurt was stretched out on one of the lounge chairs, completely naked, his creamy skin gleaming in the sunlight. His muscles flowed beneath skin stretched over broad shoulders, nipping in at an enviably small waist and then stretching over his really awesome ass. Noah's eyes snagged on the point where Kurt's butt and thighs met and he breathed deeply as his eyes continued down long, muscular legs, finally pausing at the smooth soles. Then the journey was made in reverse.

After standing, riveted for a few seconds, Noah stirred, looked up and around; even though he knew intellectually that no one could see them out here, he still was not used to sunbathing in the nude.

A predatory grin stretched across his face as he moved quietly towards his husband, his hands twitching as if they couldn't wait to map every inch of Kurt's beautiful body. Noah didn't blame them and he gave into the urge as soon as he dropped down to his knees beside Kurt.

Kurt, who was lying on his stomach, his face resting on his crossed arms, turned his head to squint up at Noah, a soft smile stretching his plump lips. Frankly, he'd thought he'd have been in the shower by the time Noah returned from his run but this was good, too. He grinned at the lust in his husband's eyes and twitched his butt mischievously.

"See something you like, sweetie?" His voice was husky, probably from all the alcohol and the screaming he'd done earlier. Noah felt his cock slowly begin to harden and he nodded.

"Mmmm, yeah, but babe, how did you get sunscreen on your back?" He lifted a hand and settled it onto Kurt's sun-warmed rump. He resisted the urge to run his fingers down the enticing crack as he waited for Kurt's reply.

"I didn't use any; I figured it was so early, the sun couldn't do much damage," Kurt shifted slightly so as to push his butt up into Noah's palm.

Noah frowned at his husband, gave the cheek beneath his hand a sharp slap and, ignoring Kurt's indignant little squeak, got up to go back inside their suite. "Kurt, you can't take chances like that, okay?!"

Kurt lifted his upper body and yelled after him, "It's not a big deal, Noah, come on!" He laid his head back down and muttered to himself, which is how Noah found him when he returned with a bottle of sunscreen.

Noah dropped back down beside his smart-alecky husband and flipped the cap, squeezing some of the cool, creamy liquid into his large palm. Setting the bottle down, he rubbed his hands together to warm the sunscreen and then put his hands onto Kurt's back.

"Babe, I love your skin," he murmured but paused as Kurt muttered something that sounded like 'worrywart!' and then continued, "I'd hate for you to get sunburned on our last full day here."

Kurt turned his head back towards Noah, an apologetic gleam now in his bright eyes. "I know, sweetie; sorry for being a brat." Then he grinned unabashedly at Noah. "Maybe I should have asked the busboy who came to check what we wanted for brunch…"

His laughter bounced around the balcony as Noah administered another, softer slap to his rump and Kurt laid his head back down onto his arms. "Just kidding! There was no busboy!"

Noah almost growled as he waited for Kurt to subside. "No one but me will be seeing you like this, okay?" His hand continued their job and when he reached the juncture of Kurt's butt and thighs, he paused.

Suddenly he jumped up, pulled off his tank top and shorts, and climbed over Kurt, grinning as he felt him jerk beneath him. Grabbing the sunscreen bottle, Noah squirted more into his palms and then smoothed them down Kurt's beautiful back to the lush backside. Really, it was a spectacular ass and he loved when Kurt wore clothes that showed it off.

Noah inched backward down the lounge chair so that he could work down the muscular thighs and then took a second to tickle the back of Kurt's knees.

"Whoa!" Noah almost found himself dislodged from his perch as Kurt squealed loudly and then began to giggle. Still, Noah had something else in mind besides torturing his naughty husband so he re-settled himself and finished the job, sliding his hands softly but firmly down Kurt's calves to his feet.

Finally finished with the backside, he tapped Kurt on the hip to get him to flip over. He stood, still straddling the chaise and grinned as he watched Kurt shuffle over for him.

Kurt looked up into Noah's eyes and smiled softly. "Hi."

Noah couldn't resist. He settled himself securely over Kurt and leaned down, taking his mouth in a kiss that started out relatively chaste but rapidly escalated. He felt one of Kurt's long, smooth legs come up over his hip and he groaned into the succulent mouth. Pulling back reluctantly, he slid a hand to the leg and patted it for Kurt to lay it back down on the chaise.

Noah gazed down at his flushed husband, murmuring, "You would tempt a saint, y'know that?" He smirked as he picked up the sunscreen bottle. "Fortunately, I'm not one – and I plan on proving that over and over!"

Their laughter mingled and floated above the balcony as Noah set to the task of protecting his husband's fair skin from the intense sunlight around them. They teased and tantalized each other, knowing what it was doing to them and finally, when Noah couldn't take it anymore, the bottle went flying and he lowered himself fully onto Kurt.

"Ooomph, baby, I'm getting squished here," Kurt complained teasingly, squirming wickedly beneath his husband's weight.

Noah smirked down at him and then captured his lips, plunging his tongue between them when Kurt gasped softly.

They kissed and caressed each other in the late morning sunlight, their breath speeding up until Noah pulled back to stare into Kurt's darkened eyes.

Seeing the familiar look in his husband's eyes, Kurt's lashes dropped and he bit his plump bottom lip before looking back up at Noah.

Noah suppressed a groan; Kurt didn't know what that look did to his already invested libido – or maybe he did, come to think of it. He grinned down at the flushed face and then reached for the discarded sunscreen bottle.

Kurt widened his eyes as he watched Noah pour some of the white, sweet-smelling liquid onto three of the fingers on his right hand. His breath caught but he nodded quickly, relaxing and widening his legs so as to give Noah better access to his body.

Noah, for once totally oblivious to the fact that they were stark naked outside on a balcony, set to the task of prepping his husband's beautiful body. He bit his lip almost painfully as Kurt's hot channel closed welcomingly around his fingers. He probably didn't need three of them because Kurt was still a little loose from their earlier activity, but he never wanted to risk hurting him.

Finally, Noah sat back on his heels and slicked up his straining cock, the touch almost enough to undo him because he was so turned on by prepping Kurt.

Kurt watched him, his breath shortening and then he put his hands beneath his knees and lifted his legs up and back, exposing his pucker for Noah.

Noah groaned, gripping his cock at the base so as not to come prematurely and threw a narrow-eyed look at his smirking husband. Shaking his head and fighting a grin, he positioned himself at the puffy, pink entrance gleaming in the sunlight – and then slid home in one long, forceful glide.

"Ugh, god, yes!"

Kurt's soft cry whispered against Noah's ear as he brought their bodies in tight together. He paused to give Kurt a few seconds to adjust to his girth and then he pulled out. Staring deeply into the azure eyes beneath his, Noah slid back in a little more roughly this time, forcing a pleased grunt from his husband.

Noah set up a steady pace, punctuated every now and then with a roll of his hips and luxuriated in the sound and feel of his delicious husband.

Kurt gripped Noah's shoulders and hung on as he sped up the pace of their fucking, his back sliding moistly against the water-proof fabric of the _chaise longue_. He closed his eyes against the bright Florida sunshine, throwing his head back and panting out his love and lust for the gorgeous man working his body.

Noah knew it wouldn't last long because he'd been hard the moment his cream-slicked hands had slid up Kurt's back. Still, he tried to prolong it but, alas, when he felt the almost vicious tightening of Kurt's body around his cock, he knew the end was nigh.

Raising up on one hand, Noah reached down to grip Kurt's straining, leaking cock with a tight fist, stripping the cock rapidly as it slid through his hand. He exulted as Kurt cried out, lifting his hips one moment to thrust into Noah's fist, then next sinking back down around the cock slamming into his ass.

"Oh, god, Noah, Noah…" and then, as his cream erupted over Noah's hand, "No-ahhhh!"

Noah pumped the spasming cock and sank in one last time; with a burning low in his back, he felt his own cock swell and let loose in his husband's wildly clenching body.

"Kurt, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

They clung to each other, their bodies a mess of spunk and sweat and sunscreen but neither of them cared. Noah collapsed onto Kurt, panting like a racehorse and Kurt's legs clung to him and slid along his before they flopped, useless onto the large _chaise_.

Making love in the open in the hot Miami sunshine was something they would both remember for a long time. The sea breeze wafted over them as they caught their breath, smiling at each other and whispering passionate endearments that no longer made them squirm with mild embarrassment.

They knew they'd have to move soon before they stuck together, the heat and breeze drying their bodies off rapidly but, for a moment, they simply basked in the pleasure of each other's body. As they rested there, wrapped up in their own world of two, a strange sound started to impinge on their consciousness.

Looking up and over his shoulder, Noah gaped and then flung his body forward to shield Kurt's.

Kurt, finally registering what the sound was, threw his head back and laughed before lifting a pale hand and waving cheekily. The pilot of the tiny helicopter that had been passing by their hotel waved back and Kurt laughed again, nuzzling his nose against his cringing husband's shoulder.

_God, it was good to be here,_ he thought, still chuckling as Noah muttered curses into the side of his neck. Miami was the best.

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt was in a whirlwind of last-minute gift-buying and Noah grinned as he strolled along more leisurely behind his distracted husband. He smirked as Kurt turned to him in front of a boutique and pointed, asking, "Don't you think this would be great for Sarah?"

Noah sauntered up to him, tilted his head to the side and looked up at the dress in the window. It was a deep, rich cobalt blue in a sexy halter design but what caught his eye was the pattern along the hem. It was typically tropical in style but the colours were unusual. Instead of the usual fuchsias and deep yellows, the foliage was all in neon greens and shades of blue. It gave the dress a slightly more formal look than one would expect. He nodded at Kurt in approval.

"Yeah, I think Sarah would love that. I don't think anyone else in Lima would have something like this." He laughed as Kurt made a little high-pitched sound and watched as his husband clapped his hand. Noah was nearly jerked off his feet as Kurt grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door of the boutique.

"Okay, come, we're getting it!"

Noah rolled his eyes but followed along obediently, not really minding but having to put up at least a token resistance. Kurt was so happy and bouncy and bubbly, Noah felt as if he alone were responsible for Kurt's happiness. This honeymoon had gone beyond either of their dreams and, although he was looking forward to seeing family and friends again, he knew he would miss their dream vacation.

Inside, Kurt had corralled the poor sales clerk and was babbling away, pointing at various other things in the store. Apparently, the clothes in the boutique were designed by the owner's daughters and everything was one-of-a-kind. Now Noah could hear Kurt gushing and he sidled up behind him to listen.

"Oh, that means that when the girls are famous, I can say I've bought their designs!"

Kurt and the sales clerk shared a laugh at that although the girl nodded. "True, true, you never can tell; they might be discovered by some big design house, right?"

They laughed and moved off, the girl showing Kurt other items she thought he'd like. When Kurt let out a soft, "Awww!", Noah came up to see what had caught his attention.

There, on a mannequin of a little girl, was the cutest little sarong-style dress, ever. Kurt was already running his hand down the unbelievably soft, brightly-patterned cotton as he smiled softly.

Noah simply nodded when Kurt looked up at him and then watched as he told the girl to add the dress to his purchases. She nodded, grinning widely and moved off to get another of the same dress to pack for him.

Kurt slid his arm around Noah's waist and rested his head on the broad chest. "Y'know, I'm really enjoying this trip – but I'm ready to leave…"

Noah tightened his arms around Kurt, nuzzled his nose into the thick, soft hair and agreed. "I was thinking that same thing just a while ago."

In tandem they turned to the sales clerk who was at the cash register by the front door. Kurt glanced around the store, wondering if there was anything else he could pick up and then his eyes fell on a straw hat.

He pulled away from Noah, laughing. "Hey, look at this; this would be great for dad!"

The straw hat was obviously designed for fishing enthusiasts as it had several exotic-looking lures fastened into the colourful band. Noah could really see Burt swapping his trucker caps for this hat because the man was also a fishing enthusiast. The straw was beautiful, too, a pale, creamy color and you could just imagine the owner of such a hat sitting on a big boat, watching his line bob in the azure waters of Florida's coast.

Kurt had his purchases wrapped up and paid for by the time Noah finished looking around the store, his mind half there and half in Lima. He missed his Judith and wondered if she missed them, too. Yeah, he knew she missed them; his daughter was very obvious in her love for both him and Kurt. Now that Kurt had acknowledged that he, too, was ready to head back home, it was as if he couldn't wait to get going.

They thanked the girl again and waved as they headed off, hand-in-hand down the broad, busy avenue and Kurt noticed the little restaurant they'd eaten in on their first day in Miami. He glanced up at Noah, his eyes gleaming and when Noah grinned and nodded, they set off at a run, reaching the door of the restaurant and laughing at each other.

Breathless, they entered Mi Hija and looked around for their favourite waiter. Spying Ramon just coming from the kitchen, they waved and he, grinning hugely, waved them in. They side-stepped the _maître d'_ and headed to the empty table that Ramon had pointed to and slid into the chairs, sweaty and hungry and ready for anything he wanted to give them.

"Hey, _patróns, que tal?_ You guys need something seriously tall and cool, yeah?" Ramon grinned at their red faces and shook his head. "Relax; I'll set you up while you cool down." He dashed off and Kurt and Noah looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Kurt fanned himself as he looked around, noting that the early afternoon crowd had dissipated somewhat. Only a few couples and one large family were there, luxuriating in the cool gloom and savouring the last of their meals.

When Ramon came back with their tall, cool, fruity drinks, he announced that chef had just got in a beautiful catch. Once again, Noah and Kurt deferred to his judgement, telling him anything he gave them they would love. This was apparently the best thing to say because Ramon's smile fair lit of the dining room.

He hurried away, coming back briefly to leave a large bowl of fried green plantain wedges for them to nibble on and then dashed away again. How he could move so fast in the oppressive heat was beyond the guys' understanding. They sipped and nibbled and chatted while they waited on their late lunch, happy just to be together and savouring their last day in Miami.

Kurt stared at Noah over the lip of his tall yet curvy glass and smiled with his eyes. Noah stared at his husband, caught again by the fact that he was actually here, on a honeymoon, with Kurt Hummel. For the briefest second it felt as if his reality shifted and then, in the next second, he was okay again, smiling back at his _husband_.

He reached his hand forward and lifted Kurt's, rubbing the back of Kurt's cool hand against his cheek as Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed. Noah shook his head at Kurt's inquiring look, saying, "I just can't get over how lucky I am, you know?"

Kurt bit his lip and then smiled, a shy gleam in his eyes as he looked over at his gorgeous, sexy husband staring back at him with such love.

"Sometimes I can't believe it, too. I know that there are going to be times and people that will make things difficult but I… don't care. Nothing is going to take away this feeling, sweetie, nothing."

They chatted softly for a while until Ramon returned with another waiter in tow, both laden down with platters. Kurt and Noah exclaimed but Ramon assured them that they would love everything; they just simply needed to try a little of everything. Kurt's laughter was bright in the room as he shook his head, marveling at the array of seafood dishes before them.

Ramon told them as they tucked in that this was his wedding present to them; he thought they were great together and he wished them all the happiness in the world. Kurt, of course, teared up slightly but he grinned when the others just laughed at him. You never knew when you'd encounter people who made you realize the world wasn't all bad.

Five hours later, Kurt and Noah were sitting down to dinner in a secluded spot in one of the hotel's elegant, award-winning dining rooms. They were determined to enjoy their last night in Miami and after dinner, planned on dancing the night away. They had already done most of their packing, which wasn't much and in the morning they would be whisked away to the smaller, corporate airport where they would board the senator's private jet.

They talked about all the things they'd seen and done in Miami but most of all, they just drank in the ambience of the place. They reveled in the fact that they'd had a beautiful honeymoon experience and built memories they'd always have to share with family and friends.

Later, when they were dancing close in each other's arms, Kurt with his head on Noah's chest, they both experienced mixed feelings. The place was so beautiful, vibrant and colorful, so different from home, Lima. However, they missed everyone and couldn't wait to get back.

Noah eased slightly away from Kurt and looked down at his husband's serene expression, his eyes going, of course, to the softly-curved lips. The dance floor was crowded but all the couples swaying to the soft big band music seemed to be locked into a close embrace.

Moving slowly, Noah lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a soft kiss, feeling his husband's smile against his own.

Kurt moved his head back and looked into Noah's dark eyes. He closed his briefly as if he were praying and then opened them to stare back at Noah.

Lifting one eyebrow in inquiry, Noah looked at Kurt, taking in the thoughtful expression in the deep blue eyes. Kurt shook his head and then whispered, "I'm imprinting this moment on my memory; you look so handsome in your tux, in this lighting. It's like something out of a movie."

Noah suppressed a surprised chuckle and tightened his hands on Kurt's waist. "Thanks, babe." Without another word he dipped Kurt and laughed at the soft squeak of surprise that escaped his husband. Straightening back up, they laughed and hugged each other, continuing to sway to the music and ignoring the surrounding couples who that had noticed their antics.

They spent most of the night dancing, sipping champagne and nibbling on both hot and cold canapés. By the time they stumbled to their suite, they could hardly take the time to undress properly before collapsing on the huge bed.

As Noah gave into a huge yawn, Kurt snuggled up to him, bringing the duvet with him to cover them both. They settled down, their eyes closing even as they murmured their love to each other and within moments they were out.

.

**oOo**

.

The morning found them straggling to take showers, grab a bit to eat, checking to see if they had everything packed and then making their way downstairs to the foyer. They had met the manager on their arrival and now he was on hand to see them off. When their luggage was all stowed in the trunk of their limo, they made their way down the wide, gleaming marble steps and Kurt took one last photo of the hotel's façade.

As they reached the limo door, their driver jumped out and they all grinned when they realized they'd got their Trinidadian cabbie, Charley.

"You folks are happy to be leaving, eh?" Charley's bright voice greeted them as they slid into the back seat of the long car.

Kurt nodded happily. "Yeah, true, but we're also gonna miss this place, right, sweetie?"

Noah nodded as Charley slid behind the wheel. "Seriously, dude, Miami is loud! Bright and loud," and they all laughed as the car slid away from the curb and they were on their way to the airport.

They chatted with Charley the whole way there and he informed them that, when they came back on their anniversary trip, they should ask for him at the hotel. Noah laughed at that and Kurt blushed, pleased that already they could think of anniversary trips together.

The drive seemed too short but in no time Charley was pulling up at the steps of their jet. The crew were bustling about, getting things sorted and when Noah jumped out, he shook hands firmly with Charley, slipping him a tip that Kurt didn't know about.

Kurt thanked Charley and hugged him quickly, telling him that one day they would probably visit the Caribbean. "Probably on a cruise and we could see all those places in Trinidad you've been telling us about."

Charley laughed happily at that, telling them they would love a Caribbean cruise as nothing compared to it. They parted with final waves and wishes of good luck and then they boarded their temporary private jet.

As they lifted off into the mostly clear Florida sky, the azure only enhanced by a few, fluffy cotton ball clouds, Kurt heaved a sigh of deep satisfaction. Beside him, Noah sipped the cold drink their flight attendant had given them and gazed out of the window. When Kurt glanced at him he took his free hand and held it for a long time.

Hours later and after both a nap and a delicious meal, they were preparing to land in Columbus. They would be taken to Noah's home by one of the hotel's limousines and that would be the end of their almost fairy-tale honeymoon. Though most endings were sad, they were filled with anticipation at the thought of starting their lives together.

Kurt stole a long, languorous kiss from his husband in the back of the limo as it headed to Lima. When Noah looked at him, slightly flushed and breathing hard, Kurt whispered against his lips, "This might be the last time I get to make out with you in the back of a limousine."

They laughed at that and did, indeed, get in a short makeout session in the back seat. By the time the limo pulled up in the parking lot of Noah's condo, they were barely in time to straighten their clothes and look somewhat presentable.

Ignoring the tiny smirk on the driver's face, they got their luggage into the foyer of the building before thanking the driver. He tipped his cap, wished them both good luck and headed back out while Kurt turned to Noah with a look of anticipation on his fair face.

Noah drew him into his arms, heedless of any of his neighbours who might be passing and planted a firm, sweet kiss on Kurt's plump lips.

Kurt pulled back, cheeks flushed but eyes shining happily and said, "Your flat is just a few floors away; can't you wait to get there before ravishing me?"

Noah laughed aloud at that even while shaking his head. "It's not my fault that every time you look at me like that, I just want to kiss you, babe."

Kurt reddened, slapped him lightly on a muscular arm and stepped from his embrace. "Come on, you sweet-talker, you, let's get this stuff upstairs!"

Noah laughed again as they grabbed everything and shuffled them into one of the elevators. Kurt couldn't suppress a tiny shiver of pleased anticipation as the lift swept them upstairs and to his new home.

When they stepped inside, he took a deep breath and looked around. Everything seemed the same yet different. When he was here before as Noah's date, lover, whatever, he hadn't really looked at the place beyond a cursory glance when he first came here. Now, this was going to be his home for the time being and he found that he was very happy with it, indeed.

He spun around as the door closed behind him and then grinned as Noah made a beeline toward him. Opening his arms wide, he wrapped them around Noah's shoulders as his husband kissed him as if he couldn't get enough.

Within minutes their hands were scrabbling at each other's clothes, belt buckles were yanked open, zippers almost defeating them as their hands made clumsy by lust, struggled with the simple devices.

Noah muttered absurdly against Kurt's lips at one point, "Drawstring pants from now on!"

Kurt laughed at him and himself as they fought to get his tight jeans down his legs. Then, adding to the absurdity, he said, "Yeah, or sweat pants – these things are too damn tight!"

Finally they were both half undressed but that was enough to be going on with and they brought each other to fast, dirty climaxes, panting into each other's mouth and gasping frantic obscenities.

When Kurt came back to himself, he looked around at the wreckage and started laughing. He threw back his head, heedless of his husband looking at him as if he'd lost his mind and laughed until he gasped.

Shaking his head, Kurt stared at Noah's curious face, finally getting the words out. "God, Noah, we just spent the last week fucking every day and look at us now."

Noah looked around at their clothes strewn over the back and arms of the couch and chairs, realizing they hadn't even made it to the bedroom. He grinned back at Kurt and shrugged, his fingers trailing through the sticky mess on Kurt's stomach.

"Hey, we're hot together; who can blame us for going at it anytime, anywhere?"

Kurt tried to purse his lips and narrow his eyes at his incorrigible husband but couldn't hold on to it. He just threw back his head and laughed some more. Finally, "Come on, let's get cleaned up so we can go pick up Judith."

Noah removed himself reluctantly from atop his husband's delicious body and smirked as he watched Kurt, naked from the waist down, moving around and taking up their discarded clothing.

"Hmmm, yeah, maybe we can take her and Sarah out to dinner, eh?" Noah finally stirred his stumps to help Kurt with the clearing up. As they made their way to the bedroom and a quick shower, they chatted desultorily, sated and happy to be back home.

* * *

The front door of the old Puckerman home was flung open almost before their car came to a stop and Sarah was just in time to grab hold of Judith.

"Yay! They're here, they're here!"

Judith's piercing voice reached both men in the car and they grinned at each other. Kurt climbed out of the vehicle, shuddering once again at the Ohio cold and hurried towards the little girl bouncing on the top step.

She leapt straight into his arms, burying her little cold nose into the juncture of Kurt's neck and his fur collar. "Daddy Kurt! You're back!"

Kurt hugged the squirming little body and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of his daughter in his arms. He'd never actually thought of having a child of his own even though he was a Kindergarten teacher. Since meeting Judith, though, his heart had grown and his mind had undergone an unalterable change. Her unconditional and unexpected love for him made him see things differently and as he hugged her now, he was happy that he had changed. It was a great feeling.

Noah walked a tad more slowly, a huge smile on his face as he watched Kurt with Judith. His eye was caught briefly by the sight of another vehicle parked at the curb but he paid it scant attention as he turned back to the reunion at the front door.

Sarah grinned at them, holding the door close to her body so as not to let in too much of the frigid air. "Come on inside, guys, I'm freezing my tush off here, waiting on you!"

They laughed and Kurt transferred Judith to Noah's arms where she squealed and laughed and flung her little arms tightly around Noah's neck. "Daddy!"

Kurt grinned as they stepped into the warm house. _Boy, if that girl didn't turn out to be a singer I'll be very surprised._ He hugged Sarah tightly before stepping back to ease out of his heavy jacket, revealing a gorgeous blue turtle-neck sweater that clung to him and dark blue skinny jeans tucked into knee-high black boots.

Sarah eyed him, an admiring look on her face as she smiled at him. "Gosh, you're always so model-gorgeous. Come here!" and she pulled him in for another hug, laughing as he squeaked in surprise.

Noah was bouncing Judith on his hips, looking fascinated by the torrent of information pouring from her. In two minutes she seemed to have told her daddy everything that had happened in the last five days.

They all laughed and moved from the foyer toward the living room but suddenly, Noah stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and all humour draining from his face. Kurt almost slammed into his back but he quickly side-stepped him and moved around his stalled husband.

"Noah! Goodness, I almost plowed into you," Kurt chuckled as he passed Noah, patting him on the back as he did.

Suddenly he stopped, a look of puzzlement on his face as he stared at Sarah's visitor. He glanced back at the look on Noah's face and his heart fell right into his boots. Before he could say anything, Sarah sidled past him and took one look at the tableau before sighing.

"Oh, yeah, Noah, I forgot to tell you_" but she was cut off abruptly as Noah's voice grated darkly:

"Donna…"

.

**TBC**

'

**A/N: And... Witch No. 2 makes her appearance!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Kurt looked from the tall brunette smirking at them and back to Noah. "Donna?"

Sarah moved forward, sliding an arm around Judith's shoulder as the little girl looked anxiously between her parents and the man she'd come to love so much. Daddy Kurt looked funny, she thought, and she ignored her aunt to slip her hand into Kurt's. His hand was cold but she could warm it up if she held it long enough.

"Come, Judith, let's go and get those cookies we made, huh?" Sarah tugged at the little girl who didn't look at her but kept staring at her 'Daddy' Kurt.

Kurt, realizing that maybe Judith really should go with Sarah, smiled down reassuringly at her. "Go ahead, sweetie, we'll be in shortly. I have presents for you, remember?"

That was the best thing he could have said for Judith's face lit up as her signature, "Yay!" rang through the air; she scampered off towards the kitchen, Sarah moving more slowly after her.

Behind Kurt, Noah was still staring at Donna, a cold, almost implacable look on his face. "Donna, why are you here?"

Donna looked at the two men, one who had been hers for just a little while and flipped her dark hair behind her shoulders. She turned away from them, walked back into the living room and flung herself onto the love seat.

Noah slid his hand into Kurt's as he moved into the room, tugging him to sit beside him on the longer couch. He had wanted to tell Kurt about her, warn him, prepare him… whatever. Now here she was and he was afraid.

Kurt stared at the woman who had given birth to his stepdaughter. She was beautiful, he had to give her that. He could see traces of Judith in the shape of her face, maybe around the eyes, but that was it. Judith's sweetness and light didn't exist anywhere in this woman. He tightened his lips as he took her measure.

Donna, on her part, was taking in everything about the man for whom her ex-husband had fallen head over heels, apparently. Her daughter had not stopped singing 'Daddy' Kurt's praises from the moment she'd stepped into the old Puckerman residence. She was heartily sick and tired of hearing about this paragon. She had nothing against him personally but she was here to get her daughter and she wasn't about to let Puck and his bit of fluff stop her.

Noah watched as his love and the woman he'd had a child with sized up each other. It would have been funny in another universe, he guessed, but right now he was deadly serious about blocking her from Judith.

"Look, I told you over the phone more than once: Judith stays with me," Noah's voice suddenly gritted out and he would have startled Kurt if he had not tensed up enough before speaking for his husband to pick up on it.

Donna tossed her head, a move that was beginning to annoy Kurt, and sneered at Noah. "I'm her mother, Puck; you might have full custody but there was nothing in the agreement that said she couldn't spend holidays with me!"

Kurt squeezed Noah's leg to calm him and he smirked as Donna looked at where his hand was. Noah actually did relax a bit but his voice was still low and angry when he spoke. "Why now, huh? All this time and you never took her for a holiday. Who are you trying to impress?"

Twin flags of color appeared on her high cheekbones and her blue eyes darkened. Her lips tightened before she waved Noah's words away dismissively. "I was busy, okay? I talked to her sometimes, didn't I?"

"Yeah, when I called you to let her talk to you!"

Noah's voice had risen and Kurt leaned into him, turning his head to eye him warningly. They didn't want Judith to hear them bickering; no child should hear her parents fighting like this.

"I told you, I was busy, getting my life together. Now everything is settling down and… and I think Judith should spend some time with me… now."

There was a tense silence as Noah stared at her. He knew exactly what the deal was with Donna and he glared at her before turning to Kurt, a faint smile easing the tension in his face.

"By the way, you haven't been formally introduced; Kurt, this is my ex, Donna, Judith's mother."

Kurt's brow furrowed faintly at the look of triumph in the woman's eyes and then he said, "It would have been a pleasure, I'm sure."

His voice was light but husky and Donna took in the porcelain-fair skin, cheeks rosy from the cold and the full, red lips. Blue-green eyes stared at her from between thick dark lashes and a lock of dark chestnut hair flopped onto his high forehead which he smoothed back occasionally.

She noted the long legs clad in the tightest pair of jeans she'd never worn and she was sure his waist was slimmer than hers. Anger boiled in her – definitely _not _jealousy, she swore – and she tossed her hair back as she stared at the man who now shared her husband's life and bed... and now her daughter.

At Noah's less than gracious introduction, Donna frowned, her mouth turning down unattractively. "You know, when I heard that Puck was marrying a man, I thought someone was pulling my leg. Now I see you, you're barely a man, after all."

Noah tensed beside her but slowly relaxed as Kurt caressed his hand before entwining their fingers. Kurt let Donna's petty words hang in the air before smiling, his lips curving in that smile that Noah loved best. The Mona Lisa had nothing on his beautiful husband.

Kurt's light laughter made the hackles rise on Donna's neck and color flooded her face as he retorted: "Now I see you, I realize why he'd want me enough to marry me."

She leapt to her feet. "Why, you_ you little…!"

Noah got to his feet after sliding a quick but gentle hand down Kurt's tense arm. "Don't say it or so help me, Donna!"

"What?! Huh, what are you gonna do, Puck?" She spat the words at him, her eyes full of the meanness that Noah had begun to see after the first wave of lust had passed.

He looked at her, deadly calm and said, his voice cold and low. "If you ever want to see your daughter again, just try me."

The words dropped like weighted stones into the pool of silence and the tension deepened and spread among them. Kurt watched as she realized how shaky her ground was and felt a twinge of satisfaction as she backed down. She flung herself back into the seat and folded her arms across her bosom.

Noah remained standing for a second and then took his seat again. "You know what, I'm tired. We," he glanced at Kurt with a slight quirk to his lips, "are tired. Give me your number and I will call you tomorrow. _Aht!_" He held up a hand to stop her in her tracks. "_Tomorrow_, I said! Do not push me, okay? You do not want to push me on this, Donna!"

Back in the kitchen, Sarah and Judith jumped when the sound of the front door slamming reverberated through the house. Sarah looked at Judith with a sad little moue of her lips and then tried distracting the little girl.

"Hey, hon, maybe Daddy Kurt will think about presents now, huh?"

She was only partially successful in her attempts because, although Judith did get up from the kitchen table, her usual bounce was missing as she made her way out into the living room.

Kurt held his arms open and wrapped them around the little girl when she came to him. He lifted her onto his lap and hugged her to him, one hand brushing her messy hair away from her forehead.

Judith snuggled into his lap and then looked up at him, her eyes large and dark. "Can I get my present now, please?"

Kurt looked up at Sarah and then over at Noah before saying, with a smile in his voice, "I've been dying to give it to you, sweetie." He eased her from his lap and then turned to Sarah, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Is it okay if we go now? I'm kind of tired and I think this little one might be, too."

Sarah hugged him tightly and nodded before hugging her brother. Noah held her a little longer, whispering, "Thanks," into her ear before they gathered up Judith's things.

Judith pulled away briefly to hug her auntie tightly around the waist and then ran to the hall closet for her coat. Noah moved off to help her and Kurt was left standing with Sarah who took his hand.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I tried calling you guys but I couldn't get through." She smiled faintly as Kurt's eyes widened guiltily.

"Oh, yeah, cell phones… Ugh, we forgot about them, I guess, because we didn't need them in Miami."

Sarah laughed and then pulled him into another hug. This time she whispered, "Don't worry about Donna; Noah will take care of it."

Kurt pulled back and smiled wanly at her. "Yeah, I know. It's just… so soon after the honeymoon. Gosh, I wanted to tell you all about it, so much!"

They laughed a little before Kurt headed out to the front door, Sarah following behind him. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get all the details I can stand from you two!"

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he laughed, a faintly embarrassed gleam in his eyes. "Ugh, Sarah!"

Noah kissed his sister on the cheek and then the three of them headed out to the car, bundled up against the cold Ohio night. Kurt buckled Judith into her car seat while Noah warmed the car up and just like that, that warm feeling of domestic bliss slid through him.

Making sure Judith was secure, Kurt made his way around to the passenger side of the car and slid into his seat, buckling up even as he slammed the door shut. "Whew, I can't believe this morning we woke up in 80-degree weather!"

Noah laughed at him, his eyes sparkling as he took in Judith staring happily out the back window into the night. They could see the festive lights of the other houses coming on and Noah felt a funny hitch in his chest.

There was no way he was going to let Donna rip his little family apart, not after he'd waited so long for this feeling of fulfillment.

He looked over at Kurt as they pulled out of the driveway, loving the way the dashboard lights illuminated the beloved face and he smiled to himself.

If it was a fight Donna wanted, it was fight she would get.

.

**oOo**

.

Two days later, Noah sat down with Kurt after Judith had finally settled down in bed and drew the slender man against him. They sat like this for a little while, just enjoying each other's presence but eventually, Noah sighed and tilted Kurt's chin up to him.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly as he gazed into Kurt's bright blue eyes. Kurt had a faintly quizzical expression on his face and Noah leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips before settling back.

Kurt tilted his head and said, "What is it, sweetie? I know you've had something on your mind for a while. Is it about Donna?"

Noah had spoken with Donna the day before and set a day and time a week ahead when they could meet and talk about her demands. Honestly, it wasn't too much for a non-custodial parent to ask for her child to spend the holidays, but Noah just did not trust Donna an inch. He had made a few phone calls, calling in a couple of favors and he figured he could now negotiate from a position of strength. He only needed to fill Kurt in on what he had been doing.

"Yeah, babe, I need to tell you something."

He held Kurt's hand, playing with the slender fingers and gathered his thoughts. Kurt sat quietly beside him, waiting patiently for Noah to explain what had been happening. He breathed in relief when Noah finally looked up at him, a faint smile on his face.

"Look, you know I don't trust Donna, right?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes," and Noah continued. "Well, I've been checking around. It seems my ambitious ex-wife is planning to get married."

Kurt's eyes rounded in surprise and he started to speak but Noah stopped him. "Just let me get this out first, okay, babe?"

Kurt nodded but there were a hundred questions in his eyes.

Noah continued after sighing. "Yeah, she's planning to get married but apparently the guy is some sort of prude or something. I don't know how they hooked up but she has him fooled that she's a loving mom who, because of unfortunate circumstances at the time, was forced to allow me to get full custody of Judith."

"That's bullshit!" Kurt's cheeks were red with indignation. Noah had told him all about Donna and her selfish behavior, practically discarding Judith in her quest for stardom. _The bitch_! Kurt fumed as he waited for Noah to continue.

Noah chuckled at Kurt's reaction and nodded. "Yup, she's trying to act like some sort of victim and Judith's basically a prop in her little act."

Kurt cuddled up close to Noah and stared up at him with a little pout on his face. He was surprisingly possessive of Judith, almost as if she were actually his flesh and blood and there was no way he was going to sit around and watch that manipulative cow use the little girl.

"What can we do, Noah? We can't let her do this, can we?" Kurt's voice was quiet but there was a thread of steel running through it and Noah felt a flush of pride. His husband was no wimp; he would always go to battle for the ones he loved.

"Well, I did speak with a couple of people and this is what we can do." He straightened up a bit and turned to look Kurt fully in the face. "You can adopt Judith."

* * *

The next evening, Burt Hummel listened as his son ranted about Noah's ex-wife and the situation they were dealing with. He agreed that something had to be done; that little girl was the sweetest thing and she didn't deserve to have her mother manipulate her like this.

When Kurt finally wound down, telling him what Noah had suggested, Burt smiled and nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see him. He waved Carole off, who had come to perch on the side of his seat but grabbed her hand to drop a little kiss on it so she wouldn't feel offended. He had to concentrate on what Kurt was saying though and Carole was too much of a distraction.

"So, Noah's idea is for you to adopt Judith? I think that's great, kiddo! However I can help, you know I will. I can probably pull in a couple of favors myself if it looks like things are going to get sticky, okay?"

Kurt sniffed, moved by his dad's offer and thanked him. "Okay, dad, I'll let you talk to Noah now. Hug mom for me, alright?"

He handed the phone to Noah and went to get them both some wine. It was pretty late and maybe wine wasn't a good idea so close to bedtime but he felt they needed it. They were still both on leave, Judith on Christmas break and they could sleep in the next morning. He listened absentmindedly as Noah spoke to his dad, outlining what he'd learned from his contacts in New York.

When Noah finally hung up he took his glass of wine from Kurt and took a big sip gratefully. Kurt slid onto the couch beside him, swinging his legs up as he leaned against Noah's chest. They stared out at the city lights that they could see through the closed glass doors to the patio and just relaxed for a bit.

When Noah finished his glass, he placed it carefully on the table beside him and slid an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt hummed softly and leaned into him some more, knowing that Noah needed the comfort of touch right now.

Eventually, Noah's voice came, soft in the night. "You know I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

Kurt looked up at him, placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him and then turned back to his husband. He placed a hand over the arm across his stomach and then brushed a soft kiss across the pensive lips.

"Sweetie, my family and I will move heaven and earth so you'll never have to worry, you know that." Kurt stared at Noah until he nodded. "Now, hold me, kiss me, love me… anything you want… but stop worrying, okay?"

Noah smiled down at the beloved face and nodded slowly. "I love the sound of that… and I think I want to kiss you now…"

Kurt hummed into the kiss and after a few seconds they deepened it, enjoying the flavor of the wine on their tongues. They never seemed to get enough of kissing each other and as the heat built between them, Kurt thanked whoever was responsible for bringing Noah back into his life.

.

**oOo**

.

"Okay, so let me get this straight: you are going to adopt Judith so her mom can't screw things up?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's summation but nodded. "Yes, basically, that's it. The woman has a new man dangling on her hook. He, apparently, is a bit of a traditionalist and she thinks she can 'close the deal' if she appears to be a 'loving mom'." He scoffed suddenly, "Yeah, right!"

Finn and Rachel had come over for dinner the following evening and while Noah was pulling a succulent roast from the oven, Kurt had filled them in on the latest drama.

He watched now as Finn's eyebrows furrowed. "Can you do that, without her permission or something?"

Rachel nodded vigorously, her eyes wide and dark as she listened with a worried expression. "Yes, Kurt, don't the laws say that she has to agree and sign something to that effect?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down into his wine glass before replying. "Yes, the law says she has to. The thing is…" and he paused, wondering how much he should say in case he jinxed everything. "There's stuff that Noah can 'threaten' her with, you know."

Both Finn and Rachel's eyes widened as they stared at Kurt, twin looks of concern on their faces. Kurt raised a hand quickly and shook his head.

"No, not like violence or anything. Come on, guys!"

Rachel sighed with relief and looked a little shame-faced. "Sorry, Kurt, it's just that… sometimes these things can get heated and we were afraid…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean," Kurt smirked as he watched them relax. He would have been all for threats of physical violence himself, but Noah had something better.

"All I'll tell you for now is that she really doesn't want to mess with Noah. She might just find herself out one wealthy, conservative husband."

The conversation was put on hold as Noah popped his head out to call them in to dinner. Judith was with her 'bestest' friend, Briony, so it was just the four of them. They chatted about other things, most notably Noah and Kurt's honeymoon and Rachel gushed predictably over the photos that Kurt brought out to show them after dessert.

The evening was long and relaxed and they managed to forget, at least for a while, Donna's looming presence in their lives. When Finn, with Rachel yawning prodigiously beside him, decided it was time to call it a night, Noah walked them to the door.

Rachel preceded Finn outside and headed towards the elevators and she waited while Finn spoke quietly with Noah.

"Hey, man, you know you can count on us for support… or anything, right?" Finn looked seriously at Noah as they stood at the apartment door. "Judith's a sweet kid; she shouldn't have to go through this."

Noah looked at Finn for a second and then nodded. "Of course, we know that; thanks, though."

Finn grinned at him, slapped him on the shoulder and went to join Rachel who waved back at Noah from the open elevator doors. Noah smiled, returned the wave and watched as the lift took them down. He closed the door and locked it before moving around the room and turning off the lamps. He thought Kurt was in the kitchen at first but then he heard the faint sound of running water coming from his _en suite_ and he hurried to join him.

As he shucked his close hurriedly, he stared at the vague outline of Kurt's slender body through the steamed up shower glass door. A low hum or arousal caused his cock to twitch as he imagined the hot water running down his husband's body.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you coming in here?" Kurt's sultry voice spurred Noah into a faster pace and he cursed softly as he hopped on one foot, trying to get his jeans off quickly. Kurt giggled, knowing what was happening even if he couldn't see and turned his face up into the spray.

The door slid open and his husband's muscular body was soon plastered up against his back. "Hi," he breathed as he turned around, sliding his pale arms up over the broad, tanned shoulders.

Noah took his mouth in a kiss that intensified swiftly, groaning as Kurt's tongue entwined with his. He barely felt the water spraying on him as he slid his arms around and down Kurt's body to grasp his ass. He pulled him into him, feeling their hardening cocks clashing and he groaned again before tearing his mouth away.

"God, you have no idea what you do to me, don't you?"

Kurt stated at him through wet, spiky lashes, his pupils blown wide and nodded. "You can feel what you do to me, Noah." His breathy voice went straight to Noah's cock and Kurt smirked as he felt the organ twitch and harden further, rubbing against his lower belly.

That was the last thing either man said for a while because their mouths were occupied with other things. When Noah finally slid deep into Kurt's hot, welcoming body, they both cried out wordlessly and Noah stilled so Kurt could adjust. He mouthed along the pink-flushed shoulder and panted roughly, feeling as if he would die if Kurt didn't move soon. Finally, when Kurt pushed back against him, indicating that he was ready, Noah bit his lip and obliged him.

The tension of the past few days and their passion for each other culminated to make this a quick, rough shag and when Kurt cried out and stiffened, spilling his seed against the shower tiles, Noah's whole body clenched as he too came, burying his cries against the back of Kurt's neck.

The water was lukewarm by the time they completed their ablutions and they both staggered into the bedroom, barely taking time to dry off properly. Kurt dragged off the duvet quickly and grinned as Noah collapsed onto the cool, smooth sheets before sliding between them himself.

Kurt moved automatically into Noah's waiting arms and snuggled into him, their legs and arms entwined. They stared up at the dim ceiling as their bodies succumbed to the torpor of afterglow, their minds giving up the struggle to keep them awake. Kurt yawned widely and nudged his nose against Noah's warm neck, murmuring a soft 'love you' as he lost the fight.

Noah turned his head to drop a kiss on the smooth forehead, returning the soft declaration and then closed his eyes. The coming days were going to be tense but strangely enough he wasn't worried. He had Kurt and all the family on his side and there was nothing Donna could do to mess with him and Judith. He would see to that. He was willing to go to the mat for his daughter and if Donna didn't recognize that yet, she soon would. He sighed and slipped into sleep, one last phrase swimming up through the foggy layers of his mind.

Let the battle begin…

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Okay, people, Noah's more than ready to take on all comers. Please, review and let me know how you're liking this so far. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely kind reviews and PMs you wonderful folks have sent me! I never dreamed my little story would get such a great response. Getting feedback is the best gift ever.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

Donna slid into the booth of the dinky little Italian restaurant where Noah had said they should meet. She ordered a glass of their no doubt bathtub Chianti and when the server returned with it she took it with barely a glance or word of acknowledgement.

She drank deeply, her mind on whatever it was that Noah was bringing to the table, so to speak, with regards to their daughter. She sipped mindlessly and when the glass was empty, she stared at in surprise and then snapped her fingers for a refill.

Half-way through her third glass, Noah finally appeared. Donna eyed him as he strode towards the booth, having caught sight of the hand she'd raised to catch his attention. Hmmm, she'd quite forgotten how attractive her ex could be and now she watched the way his shoulders moved in the leather jacket as he stalked towards her. Her eyes drifted down his body to the tight bulge at his crotch and the faded material of his jeans that stretched across his thighs.

She wondered if it had been wise to have the third glass of wine. She was feeling a little overheated and Noah's undeniable sex appeal was not helping. Her head was feeling a little fuzzy and she looked away as she struggled out of the expensive fur jacket. She glanced up in surprise when she felt Noah's large hands helping her to slip out of the jacket before placing it beside her on the seat.

"Uhmm, thanks; you were always surprisingly suave," she sneered now even as her cheeks flushed. The proximity of his body along with its heat made her feel a little off-balance. She needed a clear head if she was going to do any serious negotiating (or, to be honest, threatening) and the wine had definitely not been a wise move.

Noah slid onto the seat across from his ex-wife and frowned. Her breath had smelled of wine and he just knew the glass in front of her had not been her first. That was one of the things that had made him fall out of lust with her. Donna could be a mean, falling down drunk and he had not wanted Judith exposed to that. That and Donna's general lifestyle had made him realize that he needed to step up and be a better dad than he'd been able to be to Beth.

He looked up as the server approached and smiled at the girl who simpered as she asked what he wanted to drink. He asked for coffee and ignored the way Donna's eyebrows climbed up her high, still-smooth forehead.

"Well, aren't we all boring now," she snarked, her full lips pulling to the side unattractively. She frowned when Noah ignored her and tried again. "What, doesn't the little 'wifey' like the taste of wine on your tongue?"

Noah simply stared at her and waited for the server to return with the coffee, thanking her as she left a carafe as well and then he turned to his ex.

He spoke as he prepared the hot beverage to his liking. "Unlike when we were together, I don't have to drink to get it on with Kurt."

All color drained from Donna's face and her reflexive move to fling the contents of the wineglass into Noah's face was halted abruptly when he grabbed her wrist. They stared each other down until she relaxed enough for him to let go.

"Let's get this clear, here and now," Noah said quietly after taking a sip of his coffee. "Every time you say something derogatory about my husband, it will go harder for you."

Donna stared at him, furious but knowing that Noah did not make idle threats. She nodded once, abruptly, before waving the server over again. When she had yet another glass of wine in front of her, she cleared her throat and then opened the 'negotiations'.

"Look, Noah, you have to be fair. Even though you have full custody of the… of Judith, I still have some visitation rights. I think that includes her being able to spend time at my home, too."

Noah listened calmly before saying, "No, legally you don't get to have her stay over with you. If you were anyone else, as her mother I wouldn't hesitate to let Judith spend time with you, no matter what the law says; heck, even for a month-long stay over the summer if she wished it… If you were anyone else."

Donna's eyes widened in fury at the embedded insult. She spluttered: "Wh-what the hell does that mean? I love the kid; she's my flesh and blood, too!"

Noah leaned back and eyed her derisively. "'The kid', huh?" and watched as she colored again. "Well, here's the thing. In all the years I've had full custody of **Judith**, you have never visited her once. Whenever you spoke to her on the phone, it was because I called you – when I could get hold of you."

Donna wanted to scream at the implacable way Noah was looking at and talking to her. She almost couldn't believe she had been married to this man. He was nothing like the Puck she had met and had had such fun times with in bed. He was like a whole different person and he looked and sounded like a hard-headed businessman.

She changed her tactics. Smiling softly, Donna leaned forward, allowing the front of her low-cut top to dip, showing off her cleavage. It was for naught; Noah's eyes didn't even flicker as he stared at her, suspicion in his brown eyes.

"Sweetie, don't you remember how good it was between us once? We made that little girl together; it's only fair I get to see her sometimes," Donna said now in a low, wheedling voice, her hand sliding forward to brush against Noah's hand. Unfortunately for her it was his left hand and when her fingers brushed the ring on his third finger, she jerked back and frowned at it.

Noah smiled broadly at her reaction, took another, longer sip of the hot coffee and placed the cup in its saucer. "Okay, Donna, here's what's gonna happen."

Donna straightened up and stared at her ex-husband. Was he going to concede, after all? Was she going to get the opportunity to go ahead with her plans for her future? Her breathing sped up as she scented victory in the air. Leaning forward eagerly she nodded. "Yes, go ahead."

Noah stared at her, knowing almost every thought that was going through her head. She'd always been transparent that way.

"You will not be getting Judith alone at any time; not until she reaches 18 … and only if she wants to meet you."

Donna sat frozen; she couldn't really believe what she'd just heard. No, she shook her head; Noah didn't really mean what he'd just said, did he?

"Puck… what? I thought… why?" She hated sounding like that; she was a strong, modern woman and here she was stuttering in front of the man she once knew very well.

Noah held up a hand, stalling her response. "I'm not saying you can never see Judith; you just won't be getting her to stay with you anywhere. Clear?"

"You can't do that! She is my daughter and if I want her to come and stay with me and my new hus_" she broke off as she saw Noah leaning back with a definite smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at, you bastard?"

Noah drank the last of his coffee, set the cup down deliberately and then looked back at his ex-wife. "I was waiting for you to mention your prospective husband."

She sat silently as she watched him remove a package from his coat which he had laid on the seat beside him.

"This, my dear ex, is a file on your husband. Also, interestingly enough, there's a file on you, as well."

Noah grinned as he saw her eyes widen and a flicker of fear pass through them. He continued.

"I have no intention of ever meeting with or contacting your fiancé; I also have no intention of letting him see what else is in this package." He let his voice lower to a darker register she had never heard before. "If, however, you fight me on what I'm about to propose, he will see everything. Not only that, he will have a little chat with our daughter, as well."

Donna's face flushed an unattractive red that was closer to purple and Noah had an irreverent thought, wondering how his husband would describe the exact color. He smiled as he thought that and noticed that Donna was now spluttering at him. Snippets of curse words escaped her but he didn't care. He watched as the blood receded gradually from her face and when she had calmed down, he spoke again.

"There's no need to say anything just yet, simply listen." He tapped the table in front of him, his fingers just skimming the packet lying between them. "I want Kurt, my husband, to adopt Judith."

The silence between them, but for the fact that they were in a semi-busy restaurant, was profound. Donna's eyes bulged as she stared at Noah, wondering who in hell was this man she'd once called husband.

Her eyes flickered as she let the words he'd just uttered sink into her brain, along with the threat he'd made earlier. She'd come prepared to fight dirty, backed by her fiancé's money but this… this was nothing like she had expected.

Her eyes moistened as she stared at him. "Noah, please, you can't mean that. Why would he want to adopt my baby?"

Noah frowned as he scoffed. "_Your 'baby'_? Please, Donna, you're a singer, not an actor; give it up. You don't care anything for Judith apart from how she can oil your way into your fiancé's super-conservative family!"

He sneered as her eyes widened. "Yes, I know all about him and your sweet, modern romance. You enjoy being in all the society pages, don't you? Well, how is it going to look to him and his wealthy family and future constituents when they find out how very much you _don't_ care for your '_baby'_?"

Donna glared at him as she snarled, "You bastard, you total shit! You might think you've won, Noah Puckerman; yeah, go ahead and have your pillow-biter adopt the brat. When you least expect it, you will get yours!"

As she moved to grab her coat and slide out of the booth, Noah grabbed her wrist and halted her movement. "Be at Sarah's at four o'clock on Friday. When you've signed everything and it's all squared away, then you will leave, marry your conservative and live happily ever after. If you behave, you will get to visit Judith." When he saw her eyes widen he smirked. "Oh, of course, you'll still be able to visit her. I'm not a complete bastard."

She relaxed slightly and looked at him, still angry but now a little puzzled. "But… why? Why do all this… and then still allow me to see her?"

Noah sighed and for the first time she noticed how tense he had been. "I know what it's like to lose a child; I wouldn't do that to you, too."

.

**oOo**

.

Kurt brought in the dessert and smiled as Finn and Judith perked up, identically avid expressions on their faces. He shook his head as he placed the huge bowl of trifle in the center of the dining table. Kurt smiled over his shoulder as Sarah brought in the tray with the bowls and cutlery and directed her where to set it down.

Dinner had been loud and lively and if there had been an air of relief buoying things up, no one was mentioning it. Finn, Rachel and Sarah had been invited over to the Hummel-Puckerman home that evening, only hours after Noah had met with his ex-wife. Kurt, wanting desperately to lighten the mood, had suggested inviting the family over and then set about throwing a delicious dinner together.

"Kurt, you are a culinary genius!" Rachel smiled happily at her brother-in-law who positively glowed with happiness. Well, it could have been the heat from the kitchen, too, but there was no denying the look of contentment in his azure eyes.

"Aw, you only want the recipe to my special eggplant lasagna, you little spy!"

Everyone laughed and dug into the trifle that Kurt had dished out. It, too, was special because, in Judith's honor, Kurt had made the dish with an extra-special touch. He'd layered whipped cream, cake and sweet, succulent berries, interspersed with two layers of dense, home-made strawberry ice-cream. He knew it would delight the little girl.

When he sat down he looked about the table, his heart full almost to bursting as he realized that almost everyone he loved was seated there, eating the food he had prepared.

"Mmm, Kurt," Sarah mumbled as she almost licked her spoon. "Maybe you can do a TV show, a sort of chef for regular people reality thing."

Everyone looked at her except Judith who was happily struggling to negotiate the scrumptious layers of cool, creamy goodness.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his new sister-in-law, tilting his head in curiosity. "Regular people – reality?"

Sarah laid her spoon down and leaned forward eagerly. "Yes, don't you see? It could be on the local channels first and when they see how awesome you are, it could be syndicated!"

Kurt stared at her and then giggled. "Who would want to see me on TV? I'm not even a trained chef."

Rachel shook her head. "That wouldn't matter, Kurt. Anyone who has tasted your cooking would attest to how great it is, right, Finn?"

"Mm-hmm, yeah, great; always said that." Finn could barely get the words out around his mouthful but Kurt didn't doubt his sincerity. In the years since they were teenagers and their parents had fallen in love and married, they had sung his praise regarding the healthy, delicious dishes he'd come up with. He had started taking cooking seriously from the time his dad had had his heart attack and then realized how much he loved it. The passion for cooking was right up there with his passion for music and fashion.

Noah added his tuppence now. Smirking with a hint of heat in his eyes, he stared at his beautiful husband and said, "Yeah, you could be the Lima version of that Nigella chick you're always going on about."

Rachel scoffed. "I know that one." She turned to enlighten Finn and Sarah. "She's that British chef who always looks as if she's flirting with the food and the camera!"

Kurt turned red as he laughed and then his eyes fell on Judith. The little girl was staring at him, her brown eyes shining with excitement. "Are you going to be on TV, Daddy Kurt? Really?!"

Kurt was torn between scolding the grownups and clearing things up with his daughter. "I don't thi_"

"Kurt, don't say no before you think about it!" Rachel hurried to interrupt him, causing Judith to turn big eyes onto her new auntie. Rachel smiled at the little girl, her own brown eyes sparkling as she leaned towards her. "Wouldn't you like to see your daddy on TV? All the little girls and boys in your class will think you're a celebrity!"

"Rachel!"

"Ugh, sweetie!"

"What? I can dream, can't I?" Rachel widened big eyes at her husband and brother-in-law, her lips curved in a mischievous grin.

Kurt looked at her, puzzled. "How is it your dream?"

Rachel turned to look at him, the same grin on her face. "Well, I'd be the sister-in-law of a celebrity, wouldn't I?"

There was laugher all around, amid which Finn was able to secure a second helping of trifle into which he dug just as enthusiastically as he had the first. Kurt shook his head and thought, _'At least there will be one person I can test my new recipes on… if I were mad enough to do this.'_

They chatted and laughed for a long while, reluctant to leave the warmth and ambiance they were enjoying but soon enough it was Judith's bedtime. Finn, Rachel and Sarah took their leave, the hugs and kisses dragging on a bit as usual with a close-knit family.

Finally, with Judith all washed and brushed and clean, she demanded her usual bedtime story, insisting both dads had to be present while it was being read.

It was Kurt's turn that night and he imbued the story with all the charm and energy that he used in the classroom. Judith felt very special that her favorite teacher was now her daddy and she turned onto her side, yawning before settling in to let the words lull her to sleep.

When Kurt noticed that her eyelids were closing more often than they were staying open, he slowed the pace of his reading and lowered his voice. Finally, when her eyes hadn't reopened in more than two minutes, he let his voice drift to a halt. He didn't move immediately, though, and sat on the edge of her bed, simply staring at her.

Noah had phoned him as he'd left Breadstix earlier that evening to tell him how the meeting had gone with Donna. The relief that had swept through him had left him shaken and it was then that he'd decided on the impromptu dinner party.

He stroked back Judith's soft hair, marveling at its inability to stay neat and then, getting up and putting the book on her bedside table, leaned over to kiss her forehead. It was then that he realized that Noah was still in the room, watching him from the armchair in the corner.

Kurt tugged up Judith's blanket, turned off the lamp but left on the night light and turned towards his husband.

With a soft smile, Noah got up, held out his hand which Kurt took and they left their daughter's bedroom, Kurt pulling the door to but leaving it ajar.

They went down the hall towards their own bedroom and, once inside, Noah took Kurt into his arms.

"I love you… and I don't think there will ever be words enough to say it…" he murmured, his face buried in Kurt's fragrant neck.

Kurt relaxed against the strong body and smiled at the feel of Noah's lips moving against his skin. "I know, sweetheart; I don't ever doubt how much you love us."

Noah raised his head, stared into the depthless eyes and then leaned down to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss but full of love, nevertheless. Noah simply let himself enjoy the feel of Kurt's plush lips against his, reveling in the love he could feel radiating from his husband.

When they pulled back, Kurt stroked a hand down the back of Noah's head, acknowledging the weariness in his husband's eyes.

"Come, I think we both deserve an early night, don't you?" He smiled as Noah closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt's supporting hand.

He hummed in contentment and then said, "Yes, but I want a bath first." He opened his eyes to smile down at Kurt. "Join me?"

Kurt leaned up and before his lips met Noah's he murmured, "Always."

.

**oOo**

.

"So, do you think it will work," Burt asked his new son-in-law, watching seriously as Noah nodded.

"Yeah; she's a witch but she's not stupid." His full lips lifted at the side. "In a way it's a win-win situation, if she's sensible about it."

Burt nodded and then he turned his head before shifting over a bit. Carole's face appeared on the laptop screen and Noah smiled at her. She smiled back, her eyes soft as she looked at him.

"How is Kurt handling everything, Noah? He can sometimes be a bit of a worrier, you know?"

Noah chuckled but shook his head. "Well, this time he's been the strong one in all of this. He's been perfect."

His cheeks colored as his father-in-law eyed him seriously. God, he was a grown man but Burt Hummel could still be a bit intimidating. He relaxed, however, when Burt simply smiled at him.

"Yes, he is. Ugh, tell me, what's this cooking show thing Finn's been going on about?"

Noah rolled his eyes and then laughed out loud. "You know Finn; it's just that the other night Sarah mentioned that Kurt was good enough to have his own show on TV. Since then, she and Finn – oh, and Rachel, too – have been on Kurt's back about it."

Carole clapped her hands, almost startling her husband and cheered. "Oh, my goodness, yes! Kurt would be perfect. It also helps that he's quite easy on the eyes; don't you think so, Burt?"

Noah barely held back his amusement as he watched Burt try to negotiate an appropriate answer. Finally, Carole let him off the hook as she turned back to Noah.

"Oh, guess what? We will be able to come down in a few weeks. An unexpected break but I'm so looking forward to being home."

"That's great… ugh, you think maybe we should make it a surprise for Kurt?" Noah grinned conspiratorially at his mother-in-law. Carole had a surprising streak of mischief and he loved that about her. He watched as her eyes widened and took on a gleam.

"Oh, yes; oh, maybe you should just bundle him and Judith into the car – I'll tell you which evening – and come on over. He definitely won't be expecting it – you will not say anything, Burt Hummel!" She paused to throw a little glare at her husband who held up his hands in surrender. "Where was I? Oh, yes, and then you tell him you have to check on something at the house. When you come in we'll yell 'surprise!' How about that?"

Noah stared at her, wondering how she came up with all of that in basically what was a split second. He had no problem with the plans, though, because anything he could do to make his husband happy, he would move heaven and earth to do it.

He smiled now and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good."

They chatted for a bit and then signed off, Noah saying he had to go pick up Judith. Kurt was still at the store, grocery shopping and Noah marveled at the wonderful feeling of domesticity. It was just such a normal, everyday thing to be doing and he knew his face showed his contentment. He blew a kiss to Carole and then waved to Burt before signing off.

Noah got up, got his coat and while he checked for the keys in his pocket he strode towards the door of the condo. He looked up when the doorbell rang and, frowning slightly as he wondered who was coming by unannounced, he opened the door… and gaped.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?"

Despite the aggressive greeting, Donna smiled widely at him and pushed past him into the apartment, trailing the scent of expensive, musky perfume. Her long, dark fur coat opened slightly to reveal one of the skimpiest outfits Noah had ever seen her in. Her large, hard nipples showed clearly through the slinky material and suddenly he felt the fury rising within him.

"Donna, I said, what are you doing here! And how the hell did you get this address?"

Noah turned, the door still open behind him as he watched his ex-wife saunter unsteadily over to the couch. It was then he noticed the large bottle of wine in her hand and as she sprawled inelegantly, legs askew, he watched as she brought it to her lips.

With a trickle of dark red wine escaping the corner of her full lips, Donna smirked at her sexy ex and displayed herself as enticingly as possible. "Hey, what does it matter? Come on, baby, I think this is a much better way to 'negotiate'."

Noah stood rooted to the floor, emotions warring with him, not least of which was the desire to simply beat this woman to a pulp. Throwing his coat down behind him, he stalked toward her and Donna, loving the passionate look on his face, opened her arms and legs for him.

.

**TBC**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

* * *

"I can handle it; I'm a big girl!"

Judith's voice bounced around the interior of the elevator as she hugged her little bag of groceries. Kurt grinned as he shuffled his own brown paper sack from one arm to the other. He had stopped to pick up Judith and now he made sure she had her backpack secured properly as she marched out of the lift ahead of him.

"Hold on, baby, you don't want to drop anything, do you?"

Kurt chuckled as she stopped and rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. When he was certain her little pink Princess backpack wasn't in danger of sliding down, he hummed and she moved off again.

He hadn't planned to pick up a whole lot of stuff and then it had occurred to him to go and pick Judith up. He'd tried to call Noah to let him know but the call had gone directly to voice mail. Now he and Judith, after having fun picking up the few things, were headed back to the condo.

Kurt called out to her now as she skipped towards the apartment door. "Hey, wait up, I've got the key!"

He chuckled as she stopped to look back at him, her little face wreathed in smiles. She was such a good-natured child, he hoped she would never morph into one of those always-sulky teens. He and Noah would have his hands full then.

As he walked towards her, Kurt pulled his set of keys out, thinking maybe Noah had left already. He approached the door and saw it was ajar and he called out, "Sweetie, are you still here?" even before getting to the door.

What he saw brought him to a halt and he automatically put one hand back to stop Judith from coming any closer. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked from Noah to the woman sprawled drunkenly on their couch.

"Noah?"

His husband spun around and Kurt bit back a gasp. He had never seen such fury in Noah's eyes before and Kurt immediately shifted so that Judith couldn't see into the room. Spinning back around, he leaned forward, effectively blocking the child's view and smiling at her.

"Hey, honey, guess what? I think I left something downstairs… uhm, in the car!." As she opened her mouth to protest he shuffled her backwards, making certain that her little grocery bag didn't slip. "Come with me?"

Judith smiled up at her Daddy Kurt and nodded before turning around to skip back to the elevator. Kurt threw one ferocious glance back at the two people in the flat and then hurried after her.

Noah, barely registering the fury in Kurt's eyes, turned back to Donna, his chest heaving and his fists clenched.

"You stupid bitch! Get out… get out **NOW**!"

Puck's roar frightened Donna and she cringed back against the back of the couch, her eyes wide and the bottle of wine slipping from her fingers.

"P-puck? Wha-why, what's wrong? Ow!"

Noah had had enough and leaned forward, grasping both her wrists and yanking her upward and off of the couch. He growled and threw her away from him, watching as she stumbled against the edge of the coffee table and fell to her knees. He stalked forward and stood over her, his mind almost white with rage and then he hauled her to her feet with rough hands.

"IF YOU **EVER**… EVER COME NEAR ME LIKE THIS **AGAIN**…!"

Donna cringed and whimpered as Puck roared in her face, tears springing to her eyes, spilling over and leaving a mascaraed trail down her over-rouged cheeks. She stumbled away from the furious man, gathered her fur coat tightly against her body and staggered to the still-open door.

She had thought that if he saw her again, how hot she still was, maybe he would realize how much he missed having a woman. Then maybe they could work out a better deal than what she had agreed to. She had never thought he would react in such a violent way and her heart thundered in her chest as she realized how close she'd come to getting a beating.

Downstairs, in the car park, Kurt pretended to search the floor by the front passenger seat for the 'missing' item. He had told Judith to get in the back and help him search too so her head would be down when Noah's ex-wife exited the building. Sure enough, as he took another surreptitious look at the front of the building, he saw the woman stumbling out on her too-high heels.

Kurt sighed and bit back a little growl of frustration. Oh, how he wished he could have given that woman a piece of his mind! He would have loved to have been able to gouge out her eyes or rip every strand of hair from her head, he fumed, but when Judith's head popped up he controlled his facial expression and looked mildly at her.

"Daddy Kurt, there isn't anything back here!"

Kurt, keeping one eye on the car that Donna had entered, tried to smile at the child but he feared it might have looked a little strained.

"Oh, you know what, maybe it's in one of these bags, sweetie. We'll check when we get back upstairs, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Judith agreed pleasantly as she grabbed up her little paper sack and hopped out of the car. She slammed the door and waited for Kurt to extricate himself, grab his own bag and then they headed back towards the building.

Kurt tried hard not to stare at the gleaming late-model rental that he could see Donna sitting in. It looked as if she had her head bowed but he couldn't tell for sure. The nerve of the woman! He felt like just going over to her and ripping into her; but for Judith, he felt sure he would have given into the urge.

As it was, he got the little girl inside and headed to the elevators before he pulled out his cellphone. He speed-dialed the apartment and bit his lip as he waited for Noah to pick up.

"Yes!"

Kurt jerked the phone away from his ear and then cautiously bringing it back, said, "Noah… sweetie, are you okay?"

Kurt could hear Noah release a huge gust of breath and then, "Hey, babe… I'm _so_ sorry you had to see that…"

Kurt cut him off and then bundled Judith ahead of him into the lift again as he murmured, "I just want to know you're, okay, sweetie. I'll be right up."

He hung up before Noah could reply and then pocketed the phone again. He smiled down at Judith who was counting out loud as the elevator rose up past the floors. Finally, they got out on their level and Kurt hurried her towards the apartment, anxious now to see if Noah was really okay.

Noah opened the door as he heard Judith's voice quite clearly; apparently Spongebob had a fan club she wanted to join. He could hear Kurt's voice murmuring in reply and he caught Judith as she came barreling through the door.

"Hi, daddy! Guess what?"

As Noah tried to listen to her his eyes sought his husband's; he breathed a sigh of relief as it looked as if Kurt was calmer now. Judith didn't really even need him to say anything apart from the occasional "uh-huh?" and Noah was just happy that she had been unaware of her mother's unwelcome visit.

As they bustled about, putting away the few grocery items, Kurt and Noah held a silent conversation over Judith's unsuspecting head. When Kurt finally got the little girl to head to her room and prepare for her bath time, Noah grabbed him and buried his nose in the thick, fragrant hair.

Kurt could feel the residue of tension in Noah's muscular body and he hummed in a way that he knew soothed the other man. Finally, Noah eased away from him and stared into Kurt's wide, curious eyes.

Noah shook his head. "Seriously, I don't even begin to understand how she thinks anymore!"

Kurt nodded, a faint furrow between his brows. "Do you think she was here to try and seduce you, hon?"

Noah huffed, a trace of anger returning to his brown eyes. His lips twisted bitterly as he nodded. "Yeah, knowing her outsized ego, she probably thinks I'd cave to her sex appeal."

Kurt's lips tightened and he nodded. "That wasn't smart of her, though, was it? Considering that pissing you off would endanger the deal you had?"

Noah pulled him over to the smaller couch, frowning as he looked at the other one where Donna had sprawled, uninvited, but he sat with Kurt and turned toward him.

"Babe, you've got to know I had nothing to do with this, right?"

Kurt stared at him, his jaw dropping and then he slapped him lightly on one thick bicep. "Please, I'm not just a pretty face, you know!"

Noah stared at him and then a little gurgle of laughter escaped him. "No, you are so much more, babe," he said when he finally sobered. He leaned his head against Kurt's and sniffed him. "You are so much more. Brains, beauty, talent… all wrapped up in one very sexy package."

Kurt giggled and nuzzled him, sliding one long leg up and across Noah and angling his body so the other man was almost lying in his arms. Kurt offered his mouth and Noah gladly slipped into the warm, delicious space. They kissed and necked for a while, allowing their desire for each other to flow over and erase the memory of their anger at Judith's misguided mother.

Noah slid one large hand up Kurt's thigh, kneading it and marveling at how hot his husband was. He wished he had done this when they were in high school. Kurt had been so haughty, walking around with his nose up in the air and swinging his hips in those impeccable outfits. It used to drive him crazy that he couldn't just haul him into the nearest janitor's closet and get him all hot and bothered. He hadn't had the courage to make a move then.

Kurt breathed heavily as he rested his head against the back of the couch, staring at his husband now from between slitted lids. Noah was staring back at him, his eyes hot and riveted to Kurt's mouth.

Noah leaned in to nibble on the plump red bottom lip and then groaned when…

"Daddy?"

Their heads popped up from over the back at the couch and they stared at their daughter, dressed already in her pajamas and bathrobe.

"Yes, babe?" They both answered at the same time and then grinned at each other before separating their tangled limbs.

Judith watched her daddies and grinned at them. She knew what they had been doing; they always hugged and kissed each other whenever they thought she was elsewhere.

"Can I have some ice cream, please?"

Kurt and Noah stopped straightening their clothes to stare at her. "Ugh," Noah began, his brain still a little fuzzy from the aborted make-out session but Kurt beat him to it.

"No way, missy!" Kurt smiled at the little girl to ease any sting his words may have caused. "Dinner first and _the_n ice-cream."

Judith laughed as she bounced towards the dining room. She knew she wouldn't have gotten away with it but she had to try. "Okay! I want ravioli!"

Kurt and Noah stared after her, looked at each other and then shook their heads at the same time. They both realized they had to be on their toes when it came to Miss Judith Puckerman!

.

**oOo**

.

Donna dreaded the moment she had to turn up at the old Puckerman residence. She had kicked herself but good when she'd sobered up, wondering what the hell she'd meant to achieve with that bone-headed move.

When she pulled up to the house, she recognized Puck's car and took a deep breath. There was another car there and she briefly wondered whose it was before getting out and heading to the front door.

The door opened before she could ring the doorbell, for which she was glad because it was cold outside. When she looked up into Sarah Puckerman's frosty gaze, however, she thought that maybe inside wouldn't be much better. She murmured a greeting that Sarah didn't return and stepped past her into the warm house.

She waited for Sarah to head into the living room and followed her, her heart pounding as she wondered what awaited her. Would Noah go back on his agreement because of her stupid stunt? Would he cut her off from Judith entirely? She may not have wanted to spend much time with her daughter but she didn't want to be estranged from her. It wouldn't look right and she, deep down, didn't want that either.

As Sarah walked into the living room with Donna trailing her, Kurt and Noah glanced away from the stranger sitting with them. None of the men got to their feet and Sarah waved Donna into a chair nearer to the stranger.

Noah stared at the woman to whom he'd so briefly been married and wondered what in God's name had drawn him to her. She was beautiful, yes, but looking at the permanent furrow between her eyebrows he realized it was the perfect indicator of her demanding, self-centered nature. The Puck of old had not realized that about her until it was too late; as usual, he'd been a dope and had let his dick do the picking for him.

Donna bristled as she saw the way Noah looked at her, faint disdain apparent in his eyes. She threw her shoulders back and then looked past him to the stranger. When she saw the expensive calf's leather attaché case, she realized the man was a lawyer. With an eyebrow raised she looked at Noah but it was the stranger who spoke.

"Good afternoon; I'm Edgerton Barrett. I think we should just get right to the point of this meeting." His grey eyes looked neutrally at them in turn, nodding when Noah nodded for him to go ahead. He pulled several documents from the attaché case and handed one each to Noah, Kurt and Donna.

"Here we have outlined the terms of the original custody agreement between Noah Puckerman and Donna Puckerman," he paused as Donna made a sound as if she meant to protest the name, but continued, "with regard to their daughter, Judith Puckerman, a minor."

They all looked at the documents in silence except for Sarah who was just there for moral support. She tried to keep her eyes off of her former sister-in-law as she wondered what had happened between her and her brother. She knew something must have transpired between the time they were last here and today; she knew Puck very well and she could tell he was furious with Donna. She was happy that Judith was on one of her sleepovers with Briony.

As Donna's eyes went down the document she breathed in sharply. At the time they had signed this, she hadn't minded that Puck was getting full custody and she got only supervised visits. She had her career that was just starting off and she had to concentrate on it. She had actually been glad that he had been willing to step up but now she realized how it looked, especially to her conservative fiancé and his family.

Noah narrowed his eyes as he watched his ex-wife look over the old custody agreement. He didn't give a damn if she regretted her former decision. The fact was and still is that Judith was his, at least until she turned 18 and there was no way in hell Donna was going to get her.

He dismissed the look on her face and turned to indicate the lawyer should continue. The man nodded and pulled out a second set of documents and passed them out.

"These are the adoption papers that will be appended to the original custody agreement. You, Mrs. Puckerman, will need to sign over your right to Judith Puckerman and Mr. Hummel, as spouse to Mr. Puckerman, will sign here… and here… and here…" he pointed to the spots on Kurt's document; "as the custodial parent, sharing, of course, with Mr. Puckerman."

The tension ratcheted up as the only sound in the room was the scratching of Kurt's pen against the heavy bond paper.

Suddenly Donna cleared her throat and if she had not been so upset she would have felt some satisfaction at the way every eye turned towards her.

"Uhm, do I still get to see my daughter?"

The silence stretched painfully and then Noah nodded, his eyes hard. "I told you that Kurt adopting Judith would not affect your right to supervised visits. I always stick by my word… even though some people don't."

Donna flushed and looked away briefly before looking at the lawyer. "Do I need to sign anything?"

The man nodded and showed her where to sign; she signed slowly and carefully, pausing to look at it before pushing the document toward the man.

Donna took a deep breath and looked at the lawyer. "Do I have any legal rights after this adoption is finalized?"

The lawyer, his professional face still in place, frowned slightly. "No. After an adoption, you, the 'other' natural parent, have no legal right to visit your daughter. She, of course, will no longer inherit anything from you or your family." He looked at her with a faint touch of kindness giving a slight warmth to his face. "You will no longer be obliged to support her, either. Any and all legal rights or duties you had regarding her will be terminated."

For the first time during all of this, Kurt felt a pang of sympathy for his husband's ex-wife. He was still angry with her for her behavior, both with regard to her demands to have Judith stay with her and for that slutty stunt she'd pulled the other night. Still, it couldn't be easy for any parent to simply relinquish all rights to her child.

He slid his hand into Noah's and looked at him, noting the hardness in his eyes. He squeezed the hand he held and felt Noah relax slightly.

Mr. Barrett looked between the newlyweds and the other woman, asking finally, "Are there any other questions you'd like cleared up?"

Noah looked at Kurt, his eyes softening. "Do we have to add Kurt's name to Judith's last name?"

Mr. Barrett shook his head. "If the child, Judith," he nodded courteously, "if she doesn't want her new father's name, she doesn't have to get it added." He tilted his head to look at Kurt curiously. "Did you add Puckerman to your own name when you were married?"

Kurt and Noah looked at each other and then back at the man. Kurt's cheeks were faintly pink but he answered without hesitation. "No, but that was because we had not really discussed it. I don't mind a double-barrelled name, at all!"

He, Noah and Sarah chuckled at that and Mr. Barrett nodded, smiling while he waited for them to sober. Donna, on the other hand, affected a bored demeanor, as if she wished she were anywhere else but there at the moment.

"Well," Mr. Barrett continued; "when and if you decide to add the new name, you can add yours to your daughter's as well."

Kurt felt a thrill go through him that, in a few weeks, Judith would officially be his daughter as well as Noah's. The lump in his throat didn't prevent him from smiling at the lawyer, however, and he nodded.

Looking at Noah, he leaned slightly into him and whispered, "How does Kurt Hummel-Puckerman sound?"

Noah whispered back, "Like a mouthful… but I'm cool with it if you are."

Kurt grinned at him and then turned back to the other man in the room. "How do I go about doing that – by deed poll?"

Mr. Barrett nodded again. "Yes, although it requires every identification document to be done as well. In the case of your daughter, a new birth certificate with the new name will have to be issued as well."

Noah smiled at Kurt, loving the happy gleam in his blue eyes. Kurt returned the smile, saying, "I don't care, really; if it means we end up all as Puckerman or Hummel-Puckerman, it's all good."

Sarah chuckled and then spoke for the first time since coming in with Donna, "And are you going to convert to Judaism, too?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at her and then laughed at Mr. Barrett's faintly scandalized look. "No way! I don't mind that you guys are, though, but I've never been religious."

The tension seemed to have abated almost completely and Donna had been so quiet they could almost have ignored her presence. Almost. She was like a corpse at a wedding and Kurt was doing his best to keep everyone else's spirits up.

Finally, Mr. Barrett rose to leave, having packed back all the papers into his satchel and after he shook hands all around, Sarah escorted him to the door. Donna left not long after, Noah walking her to the door and speaking quietly while she nodded, subdued.

When Noah came back, he flung himself onto the seat beside Kurt and rested his head on the back of the couch. Kurt stroked his hair, neither of them interested in speaking yet and then…

"God, I'm glad that's over!"

Kurt stared at Noah and then leaned over to plant a soft kiss against his lips. Noah smiled into the kiss and then deepened it slowly, sliding a hand up the back of Kurt's head to hold him in place.

"Kurt, do you want_ oh, for Pete's sake! Guys!"

They pulled apart slowly and Kurt smiled up at his sister-in-law who was rolling her eyes at them. "What? Can I help it if your brother is irresistible?"

"Ugh, please, spare me! Anyway, I came in to ask if you want to eat here or should we go out."

Noah turned his head, still leaned back against the couch and eyed Kurt. Kurt thought about it for all of five seconds and then announced, "Out!"

Sarah chuckled and turned to head upstairs. "Okay, give me a few minutes to get ready… and don't start anything you can't finish right now!"

Kurt and Noah laughed at her and went right back to each other's arms. Relief was making Kurt almost light-headed before he realized he was probably just hungry. He was kissing Noah all over his face when his stomach let out a little growl and he pulled back, his eyes widening.

Noah stared at him and then burst out laughing before pulling his husband to his feet. "Come on, let's go warm up the car until Sarah comes down."

Kurt let himself be hauled to the front door and bundled into his coat and scarf, chuckling as Noah shuddered dramatically at the cold air when they headed out.

His heart was so much lighter now that the papers were signed and about to be filed. He knew that Noah, too, was relieved that Donna hadn't made a scene when the lawyer was there. She was an ambitious bitch but she wasn't stupid all the time. Had she done anything else to piss off Noah, she knew that Judith would be completely off-limits to her. As it was, he thought Noah was immensely kind to allow her any visitation with Judith at all.

They slid into the cold car and as Noah warmed it up and they waited for Sarah to join them, Kurt closed his eyes and thanked whatever deity people still believed in that Judith was now his.

As they drove along the highway, heading to a restaurant Sarah said was one of her favorites, Noah thought about the upcoming surprise dinner party for Kurt. It wasn't every day one became a parent, especially in such an unexpected way. He grinned to himself, looking forward to the look on his beautiful husband's face. Judith, too, would be so blown away and he knew that Burt and Carole would welcome her as their first grandchild with open arms. There was no doubt, too, that they would be bringing presents, the most important part for any five-year-old, undoubtedly.

If anyone had told Noah ten years ago that this was in his future, maybe a part of him would wish it were so, but a huge part would have scoffed. Who would have thought he'd be so happy? For all the crappy, stupid stuff he'd done in the past, he probably didn't deserve to be this happy.

He was though, and when Kurt reached over to squeeze his hand, he felt the smile take over his face and he laughed. When Kurt looked at him, his own eyes lighting up, he shook his head. Later he would tell him everything; right now, he, his husband and his sister were going to have the biggest steak dinner ever… and then they'd go and pick up their daughter.

Life was good.

.

**TBC**

.

**IMPORTANT A/N: This is a work of fiction and, as such, some of the information in here with regard to step-child adoption has been tweaked to fit the story. It is also important to note that the procedure takes a lot longer than it does in this work of fiction.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M.

**A/N 1: Warning – fluff ahead! In fact, lots and lots of sugary sweetness to get the taste of Donna out of our mouths. Yay!**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

…

_Judith Erela Hummel Puckerman_… Kurt tilted his head as he looked at what he'd written, his cheeks flushed with pleasure. He had a daughter and she had his name. Noah's daughter was his daughter and he did not think he could be happier.

Noah watched his husband doodling and smiling to himself while Judith, the object of Kurt's thoughts, played in her room with her 'bestest' friend Briony. Noah shook his head and stretched; he was going to distract Kurt the best way he knew how and he got up stealthily from the couch.

Kurt dipped his head as he concentrated on adding a curlicue to the doodle of Judith's name and then looked up with a questioning look. He was just in time to see Noah trying to sneak up on him and he stifled a little giggle.

"Noah Puckerman, what were you just about to do?!"

Noah, caught, simply grinned and closed the distance between himself and his beloved. Snuggling his nose into the top of Kurt's head, he sniffed deeply, the sound conveying his contentment.

"Hey, dollface, I was just feeling a little neglected, is all," he muttered against Kurt's thick, fragrant hair.

Kurt shifted around in the seat, put down the fuchsia marker he'd been using and got up, sliding his arms around Noah's waist.

"Hmmm, I'm being a bad husband, huh?" He gazed up mischievously at Noah from beneath thick lashes. "Sooo, do you think maybe I ought to be … punished?"

He swallowed a little chuckle at the way Noah's brown-green eyes dilated and he bit his lip; he knew just which buttons to push to rev up his horny husband.

Noah slapped Kurt's butt lightly and grinned down at the pout forming immediately. "I think you would enjoy the 'punishment' a little too much, you brat!"

Kurt laughed and when Noah joined in, he rested his head against his chest and sighed. "I didn't think this life was ever possible for me, you know," he murmured. "Thank you."

Noah felt his throat tighten but he threw off the encroaching emotion by squeezing a handful of butt again and when Kurt squeaked he grinned down at him. "You're very welcome!"

Kurt pulled away but grabbed his hand to tug him towards the couch. When they were settled exactly the way Kurt preferred, snuggled against Noah and with his legs up on the cushions, he turned to him.

"Do you think the paperwork for our name changes is going to take long?"

Noah shrugged, really not having an answer to that particular question. "I don't know, babe; I'm just happy that Barrett is going to expedite it for us."

Kurt nodded and hummed softly, one hand stroking from just below Noah's collarbone to stop just above his belt and then repeating. Noah shifted slightly as his body responded to the absent-minded caress. It was hard for him to think sometimes when Kurt touched him and he suddenly wished it was bedtime already and that the girls were down for the night.

Kurt was well aware, however, of what his gentle caress was doing. He wasn't really just teasing Noah; he actually loved putting his hands on his husband's big, muscular body. How he got so lucky in this department, Kurt would never know.

Now he tilted his head back with his chin up and, naturally, Noah took the invitation for what it was. He slotted his mouth against Kurt's and sank into the hot, delicious space, keeping the kiss slow and languorous.

Just as Kurt's pulse was speeding up, courtesy of his husband's mouth and hands, he heard a tiny sound. He stilled and Noah, catching on, moved away slightly, just keeping his lips barely touching Kurt's.

"_I told you… they are always doing it!"_

"_Yeah, mommy says they're new-something… I forget what."_

"_It's like Sleeping Beauty; only Daddy Kurt is a boy!"_

"_Yeah, but he's really pretty!"_

Noah suddenly cleared his throat loudly and whipped his head around, he and Kurt bursting into loud laughter as the girls shrieked and amidst much laughter they dashed back to Judith's room.

Kurt and Noah chuckled at their antics and Kurt leaned forward a bit just in time to see little legs scampering into the bedroom down the hallway. He shook his head but the smile on his face just couldn't seem to go away.

"Hey, do you think we need to cut back on the PDAs," he asked softly, one hand stroking the fingers of Noah's left hand, playing with the wedding band there.

Noah shrugged but shook his head. "Nah, I think it's good that they see a regular married couple being affectionate. I'm sure Briony has seen her dad and mom kissing."

Kurt smiled up at him, his bright blue eyes gleaming with all the love he felt for his little family. "You are absolutely right! We have nothing to hide," and he lifted Noah's hand to kiss the ring.

Noah's face softened and without a pause he dipped his head to kiss those smiling lips once again.

.

**oOo**

.

Judith bounced into her parents' bedroom, her pigtails swinging about madly.

"Do you think this sweater is pretty, Daddy Kurt?" She spun around delightedly and then stopped to wait for the verdict.

Kurt turned from the full-length closet door mirror and smiled widely at the little girl.

"Of course, it is absolutely gorgeous, sweetie. Haven't I told you that red is your color?"

Judith laughed up at him and nodded but added, "Yes, but you say that about all the colors!"

Kurt laughed with her but agreed. He moved over to the bed, sitting on it and patting his lap, an action she'd been expecting so in seconds she was well ensconced.

"I know I said that because it's true. You are one of the luckiest people because just about everything looks good on you." He waited for her to turn big brown eyes up at him and then dropped a kiss on her little nose bridge.

Judith beamed and then snuggled against her 'Daddy' Kurt. They were getting dressed to go out to dinner at Noah's behest but they had a little time to snuggle. Kurt was already dressed but for his boots and he thought that his thick white sweater was the perfect foil for the little girl's colorful ensemble. With the red sweater she was wearing cobalt blue jeans that surprisingly did not clash. She was wearing thick socks because she, too, had not put her boots on as yet.

"You have the kind of coloring that a lot of people wish they had." Kurt's voice was soft and he had unconsciously slipped into his teacher mode. "In class, do you remember that we did the color wheel?"

When she nodded her head lightly, Kurt continued: "Well, there are some people who go to a specialist to know what colors really suit them. You already know what colors suit you and that makes you very special, very artistic."

Judith straightened up and looked at him, eyes and smile wide as ever. "Am I going to be an artist, Daddy Kurt?"

Kurt looked at her with a mock-serious expression, putting a finger to his lips and going 'hmmm'. Then he smiled at her and shrugged. "Do you want to be an artist?" When she shrugged and then nodded before shaking her head, Kurt burst out laughing. "Well, you don't have to decide just yet. You have a long, long time before you need to be certain. Even then, you can always change your mind, right?"

The pigtails were bouncing again as Judith nodded vigorously before hopping down from Kurt's lap. She put her little fists on her hips and announced, "I can be anything I want!"

Kurt held up his hand for a high-five and when she slapped it with hers he nodded and replied: "You're darn tootin'!"

Judith totally cracked up while dashing out of the room to find her father, her laughter floating behind her as she went. Kurt chuckled as he headed out of the room behind her to get his boots from the hall closet. As he slipped into them, he could hear Judith telling her dad what she'd decided, that she can be anything she wanted. He smiled as he removed all their coats and then joined them in the living room.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," he grinned, his eyes roving appreciatively over his husband's sexy body. Noah had decided on black – big surprise – and Kurt nodded approvingly. He had unconsciously dropped his eyes to Noah's boot-clad feet and then dragged them all the way up the muscular legs, past the interesting crotch area and then up the flat stomach and past the muscled chest before lingering on his full lips and then his eyes.

Noah felt heat prickle within him as Kurt basically eye-fucked him, standing in the entrance to the living room but he couldn't object at all. Kurt himself was a sight for any eyes, looking as if he'd just stepped out of a high-end men's fashion magazine. The white sweater clung to his shoulders and the soft cowl of the neckline just hinted at the little dip at the base of his long, creamy neck. Noah unconsciously licked his lips as he brought his eyes up to Kurt's plump, red lips and then, finally gazing into the deep, azure eyes, he smiled.

Color bloomed on Kurt's cheeks and his lashes fell as Noah stared back at him as if he hadn't seen him in the longest while. God, when would this intense awareness segue into familiarity, he wondered as a little giggle threatened to escape.

"Daddy!"

Noah jerked his eyes away from the vision that was Kurt and stared, confused, down at his daughter who was now tugging at his hand.

"What? Judith, you don't have to yell!"

Judith pouted and then it slid into a grin. She swung his hand with hers and announced, "I had to; you were gone in your head!"

Noah frowned even as he heard Kurt chuckle. "No, I was just, ugh… thinking about something."

Judith grinned again, showing off the little tooth that was finally pushing up and said, "Yes, daddy," in a surprisingly grown-up tone, once again startling her dad. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and then said, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

The little girl folded her arms across her chest and lowered her head to look up at him just like how Sarah used to when she thought Noah was being dense. "Yes, daddy, that's why I wanted you to help me!"

Noah blinked. "Oh, ugh, yeah; okay, where are your boots?"

Kurt stifled another chuckle as he handed over the shoes so father and daughter could get that over with. Apparently while they had been lost in their little bout of mutual admiration, Judith had asked him for help and hadn't got any response from her poor father.

Helping Judith into her coat after Noah had settled her feet into the cute little yellow boots – yes, yellow, she insisted – Kurt smiled at her and tapped her lightly on her nose. "There, you are perfect, as usual, my little Punky Brewster."

Judith tilted her head at him with the same suspicious look Noah had just used on her. "Daddy Kurt, I'm Judith – not Punk, what?!"

Kurt grabbed her into a swift hug and then let her go as she burst out laughing. "I know, babe, I know; you are our Judith but I was just paying you a compliment."

Judith grinned up at him and took his hand. "Oh, you like that Punk person?"

Kurt nodded as they moved into the front hall and waited on Noah to turn out the lights before joining them. Heading out to the elevators, he explained who Punky Brewster was and listened to her laugh delightedly. She was happy that she wasn't the only person who liked to wear a lot of colors mixed together.

.

**oOo**

.

Noah grinned to himself as he could almost feel his husband's curiosity seeping out of him. In the back, Judith was busy with her little tablet, no doubt putting poor Spongebob through his paces in Bikini Bottom.

They were actually heading over to the Hummel residence but Kurt thought they were heading to a restaurant. He hadn't actually got around to asking Noah where they were going but Noah knew the question would come as soon as Kurt recognized his old neighborhood.

And here it came.

"Uhm, sweetie, why are we coming here?" Kurt's voice was light, unsuspecting and Noah grinned to himself in the gathering twilight.

"Oh, there was something I wanted to check; maybe I left some of my keys when we were last here?" Noah sounded deliberately vague, almost disinterested because Kurt was pretty sharp on the uptake. If he sounded at all nervous, he would be on it in a flash. "I won't be long, just a quick rummage around; still not certain I left it here…"

Kurt just hummed and settled back, his eyes sliding past the familiar houses and then a faint smile came to his lips. Way back when he used to live here, his life was so stressful in so many ways, there was no way he could have envisioned the life he now lived.

Finally they pulled up to the Hummel residence and Noah looked about warily while still maintaining a relaxed demeanor. The house was in darkness, of course, and when Noah turned to Kurt with a faint smile he asked, "I think you and Judith should come in; I don't know how long it will be before I find my stupid keys."

Kurt looked at him while unbuckling his seat belt. "Oh, so you took my key off of the key ring?" Then he winced slightly and answered himself, muttering, "Of course, he did 'Kurt', duh!"

Judith laughed delightedly behind him while her dad helped her out of the car seat. When they were all out and Noah had locked the vehicle, they headed for the door, Noah with key in hand. He inserted it into the lock all while muttering loud enough for Kurt to hear him, "Can't believe I left the stupid keys behind."

Kurt and Judith waited patiently while Noah fumbled with the lock and finally throwing the door wide, Noah stepped aside with a gentlemanly bow and said to Kurt and Judith, "After you…"

They both chuckled at his antics and stepped onto the single front step, Kurt wiping his feet on the mat and Judith copying him before they stepped inside. Then…

"**SURPRISE!**"

Kurt barely stifled a scream and Judith whimpered at the explosion of light and sound from the people who had been huddled inside the home. There was laughter and Kurt could definitely hear Finn's voice cheering that he had got Kurt but good. Kurt stood and stared at the laughing, boisterous assemblage with his eyes and mouth wide and his hand on his chest as if he were trying to still his heart.

"Kurt, sweetheart!" That was all Kurt heard before he was engulfed by Carole's fragrant embrace, her bosom pressing into his chest and making him feel like a little kid again. His arms went around her but he stared over her shoulder as he tried to get words out. Finally, he pulled back from her arms a bit but only turned his head to yell:

"Noah Puckerman, you're a dead man!"

The laughter in his voice and the happiness on his face went a long way to calming poor Judith who had at first leapt back against her dad's legs. Noah had lifted her into his arms, however, and she was snuggled against him as she stared around at the people who were all smiling happily back at her.

Everybody was talking at once and Finn finally managed to close the door after Burt complained about paying to heat the neighborhood. Kurt, Noah and Judith were absorbed into the crowd and soon plates and glasses were shoved into their hands and everyone was sitting down to eat.

Carole beamed proudly at Kurt as she informed him that it had all been her idea. Burt rolled his eyes and muttered that she'd scared five years off of the boy's life. Kurt shook his head while eating the delicious little sandwiches that he realized had been catered.

He looked around at all his friends, some coworkers and folks he'd known from his high school days. Principal Figgins was there with his wife and Kurt sent a little wave to him as he swallowed the bite. Over in one corner, Brittany was holding court with both Marcy and Sarah. Kurt thoroughly approved of the blonde's black one-piece pantsuit that fit her svelte body perfectly. In fact, as Kurt watched, it seemed she was actually flirting with Sarah even though Kurt was sure his sister-in-law was straight!

Kurt listened with one ear as Carole rambled on, between bites of her own food, telling him that she had just wanted an excuse for a party and that she had forced the family to keep it quiet from him. When he tilted one dark eyebrow at her she had 'pffted' and waved off his look.

"Oh, I know you, Kurt! If you had known your dad and I were coming you would have had this house stuffed to the gills with that delicious food of yours. I didn't want you to go to all that trouble, sweetie!"

"Yes, you do know me well!"

He grinned over at his dad and then looked around the room as well. Soft music was playing and everyone seemed relaxed and simply happy to be there.

Over on one side of the room, Noah was sitting with Judith on his lap as she tried to balance her little cocktail plate of sandwiches. Finn was talking earnestly to Noah and Kurt looked around, wondering where Rachel was. As he noshed he smiled and waved at some of the guests, knowing that after they'd eaten he would be moving around to say 'hi' to everyone individually.

It was a warm, relaxing atmosphere and the house never looked more welcoming. Kurt smiled at his dad and then rolled his eyes towards Carole who was chatting with Dr. Thompson's little wife. Burt grinned back at him complacently, his own food finished as he sat there watching the guests in his house.

Kurt came over and sat beside his dad, letting his body slouch a bit so he was leaning against the older man. He smiled softly as his dad stared at him silently for a moment and then said, "Everything okay, kiddo?"

Chuckling and looking around at everyone either chatting or eating, Kurt looked back at his dad with a nod. "Couldn't be better, daddy. Thank you for this."

Burt shrugged and pushed his shoulder slightly against his son's. "Eh, you know I can hardly ever say no to Carole; she wanted a surprise party and, hey, surprise!"

Kurt laughed aloud at the dry way his dad delivered that and then shook his head. "Gosh, I thought I was going to jump out of my skin." He patted his dad's arm before continuing, "This is so much more than I ever imagined for me, you know?"

Burt looked down at him, a serious look in his eyes. "It isn't more than I dreamed for you, though, kid. I just never thought things could change enough for you to actually be able to marry the man you loved."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "Yeah, who would've thought, huh, even here in Ohio…"

They sat in silence for a while before Judith bounced over to her new grandpa Burt, demanding to sit on him, too. Kurt took that as his cue to start wandering around and chatting to people, his eyes still dreamy from the thought of all this bounty filling up his life.

He was pulled into a huge hug by Rachel, as tiny as she was and she whispered something to him that had him gasping. She slapped a hand over his mouth, her eyes fierce and he subsided. When he was calmer she turned to the gathering, eyed Finn who jumped up from where he had still been chatting with Noah and came to stand beside her.

Kurt stared, wide-eyed and beaming as the young couple made their announcement.

"We're pregnant!"

Carole's scream was loud and Burt looked confused and Kurt wandered over to sit on Noah's vacant lap and hug him. He was laughing without even realizing it and shaking his head.

Noah hugged the delicious body close and tried to ignore the way Kurt's weight on him triggered certain thoughts. Finn had been chatting his ear off earlier about how he was scared of dropping a baby and had asked Noah if he would give him lessons. Noah had assured him that his wife was more than capable of teaching him anything he needed to learn about taking care of baby Finn.

At that, Finn had looked as if he would pass out and then had rallied to remind Noah it could very well be a little Rachel, instead.

Carole had commenced to hug the stuffing out of anyone within reach, finally hugging both Rachel and Finn at the same time. People were cheering and chuckling at the scene and then suddenly Burt announced that it would be champagne for everyone. He handed over Judith to Sarah who explained to the confused little girl that she was going to have a little cousin because her Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn were going to have a baby.

As the hubbub went on around them, only breaking up a bit when Burt returned with the champagne – "none for the new mommy!" – Noah snuggled Kurt and wished he could get away with groping the enticing butt settled onto his lap.

Kurt, feeling the heat from his husband's body, smirked down at him before whispering, "I am so glad I can't get pregnant," and watched as Noah's pupils dilated. Laughing evilly, Kurt shimmied and then slid from his lap, saying, "I need to go and rescue our daughter."

He weaved his way through the packed drawing room and retrieved Judith from Sarah who was once again being chatted up.

Kurt smiled fondly at Brittany who had just been told by Judith that she was almost as pretty as her Daddy Kurt! He had just been in time to turn pink when Brittany told him that Kurt had always been the prettiest one and watching Sarah laugh at him.

Kurt smiled down at his daughter and slipped an arm around her shoulder before going back over to sit beside Noah and not on him, pulling Judith onto his lap this time.

The evening passed happily with people coming and going, some friends of Burt's dropping in a little later and by the time the huge cake had been eaten, people started yawning and looking about for coats and jackets. Judith, too, was almost down for the count and Kurt slipped away to go and tell his parents they were heading out.

"You can throw a surprise party for me anytime, mom," Kurt murmured against Carole's cheek as she hugged him tightly.

Carole's teary eyes gazed back at him and Kurt dropped a little peck on her cheek before turning to his dad and throwing himself into his arms. Burt never failed to return Kurt's hugs enthusiastically because, contrary to what many people thought, Kurt wasn't exactly a touchy-feely guy.

Releasing his dad, Kurt looked over at the other members of his immediate family and nodded. He smiled back at his dad and told him he would talk to him about everything the next day and then he joined Noah and Judith by the door.

The act of getting into coats and jackets and in some cases scarves and gloves was an integral part of the farewell portion of a family evening. Kurt wouldn't give it up for anything because that was when any last-minute plans or things forgotten would pop up.

"Oh, oh, Kurt, I forgot – you're catering my baby shower."

Everyone stared at Rachel's face, bright-eyed even after the long evening, and then burst out laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes, pulled her into a hug and said, yes, he would be happy to.

That night, after Judith had been washed and brushed and changed into her PJs, Kurt and Noah attended to their own ablutions in a much more languid fashion. That was because every time Kurt passed him, Noah took the opportunity to run his hand over the closest part of Kurt's anatomy.

When they, too, were finally brushed and washed and sprawled naked in their big bed, Kurt leaned up to rest against Noah's chest and smiled seductively down at him. He politely ignored the tent in the sheet over Noah's groin and let his lids lower to half-mast.

"So, Noah Puckerman, what's up?"

Noah snorted and rolled his eyes before looking pointedly at the tented sheet covering his groin. "Really? Really, Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled like a drain before sobering slightly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes before he ducked beneath the covers. He was thoroughly satisfied with the lurch and shout he earned as he sank his hot, moist mouth around Noah's cock.

"Kurt, Jesus, whoa!" Hands scrabbled in Kurt's hair but he avoided them adroitly as he suctioned like his life depended on it. Grabbing the base with one hand, Kurt eased over so he was straddling Noah's legs and hummed in satisfaction.

The groans and curses that erupted from his husband made him feel as if they were in a plotless movie with too much sex and hard bodies. He pulled off with a lewd pop, flipped back the sheets and stared in triumph up at Noah who had his head thrown back against the pillows.

As Kurt squeezed his hand up and down, slowly pumping Noah's thick cock, he instructed him to get the lube and stop behaving like this wasn't exactly what he'd wanted.

Noah lifted his head to throw a glare that would have been convincing had his hips not lurched up into Kurt at the same time. Kurt chuckled deviously and moved farther up his husband's long legs.

When Kurt was just prepped enough – "hey, babe, use more, I don't want to hurt you!" – Kurt climbed aboard and after taking a deep breath, sank down onto the thick, rigid flesh.

He bit his lip and settled with his butt almost touching Noah's thighs, a half-drunk look on his face as he bit his lip. Noah stared up at him, transfixed, and waited until Kurt was ready to move. With a nod at him, Kurt shifted up slowly and Noah grabbed his hips, marveling for the thousandth time how hot Kurt's body was.

Mindful of the fact that their daughter, though a heavy sleeper, was just right down the hall, Kurt rode Noah with a determination that soon had Noah moaning and writhing beneath him. Suddenly he sat up with his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and with a muttered "hold on!" flipped them so that Kurt was staring up at him, startled but happy.

Noah put his back into it, plowing into Kurt's luscious body as he gripped the long legs to him. He moved one of Kurt's hands to wrap around his neglected cock and Kurt keened as he yanked himself towards a volcanic climax.

Noah held on, trying desperately not to come but moaned low and deep when he felt the heat coiling in his lower back. Staring at Kurt's enraptured face, he gritted out, "I love you," before erupting deep inside the hot, clutching channel.

Kurt's eyes had nearly rolled back in his head, his poor bottom lip tortured and red but he raised his head to pant, "God, I love you, baby, so much!"

Noah chuckled breathlessly as he stared down at the wrecked bedding and his flushed, sweaty, sticky husband. Easing out gently and mindful of the slight wince Kurt tried to hide, Noah grabbed the wipes by the bed and stroked softly over Kurt's trembling body.

Kurt sighed, almost purring and when Noah was through, tossing the used wipes in the bin, he opened his arms so that Noah could snuggle down against him.

They were still breathing deeply, their bodies calming and Kurt, for once not as sleepy as Noah apparently was, murmured, "Tonight was perfect, sweetie."

Noah lifted his head to drop a light kiss on Kurt's puffy lips. "Thank you; I put my back into it…"

Kurt stared at him, his mouth dropping open before he grinned at his husband. "Not the sex, you nut, the party!"

He laughed as Noah almost pouted and then returned the kiss, drawing it out a little longer before saying, "but the sex was epic, too!"

Noah pulled the sheets up and over them, not even trying to stifle the huge yawn that exploded out of him and then, "Yeah, tonight was great… especially with the news!"

"I know, right?!" Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "God help us, we're going to have a little Finn … or a little Rachel!"

They stared at each other for seconds and then burst out laughing, the sound bouncing around the bedroom softly before they settled down to sleep.

"G'night, dollface," Noah murmured sleepily. He snuffled when Kurt ran a hand through his damp hair and smiled when he heard, "G'night, stud."

Kurt smiled up at the ceiling, his mind and body sated with pleasure and happiness. Who knew, he thought back to his conversation earlier with his dad; he certainly hadn't but he thanked Whoever was looking out for them before giving in to much-needed sleep.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Okay, folks, thanks for being with me during this long ride. I have the epilogue to come and I hope you enjoy that, too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Epilogue**

**oOo**

.

**Summary**: Will the proud music teacher eventually find love with the beautiful kindergarten teacher or will he forever come second to the football coach? Rated M. COMPLETE.

**A/N: Thank you, everyone! You have made the last few months so interesting with your response to my story. Glee fans are the best! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belongs to me except for any OCs found wandering. I own nothing save for this computer.

…

Kurt Hummel Puckerman watched his daughter stride across the stage, her huge smile in place as she shook the Principal's hand and received her diploma with the other. She turned to the crowd of onlookers and waved, her eyes going to her parents as she laughed in triumph. Then she turned around and skipped off the stage to join the other little graduates from Kindergarten to 'big' school.

Noah watched the look of pride on his husband's face and then slid his hand over Kurt's. Leaning in a bit, he whispered teasingly, "I don't know why little kids have to go through graduation ceremonies!"

Kurt flicked a little annoyed look at him and huffed before hissing, "It makes them feel proud, Noah. Now, shush, we're disturbing people!"

Noah settled back in his seat, chuckling softly as he eyed Kurt's beautiful face. His husband was probably the best thing to happen to him in a long while, he had to admit. The way Kurt embraced both him and Judith was epic and he would never change any part of his life at all.

Judith spun around in her seat to wave at her dads, her face bright and shining with happiness.

After the graduation they were going to her birthday party and today just had to be the best day ever invented. When Kurt threw her a kiss she grinned and turned back around to look down the row for her best friend Briony. She and her parents were going to be at her party which was at a special place, her daddy Kurt said.

She had stopped actually calling him 'Daddy' Kurt because she had decided he would be daddy and her first daddy would be her Poppa. She also had a Grandpa Burt, too, and a Grandma Carole and along with Aunt Sarah, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn she had more than enough family to be the happiest little girl in Lima.

She swung her legs as the various teachers and some of the parents got up on the stage and said a bunch of stuff. She knew she had to be polite and sit through the ceremony but really, she just wanted cake and ice-cream. She giggled in happy anticipation, wondering what wonderful creation her daddy had made for her. Sighing in contentment, she watched the parade of grownups and then applauded when everyone else did.

Finally, the function drew to a close and the teachers for each class led the children out of their section to be greeted, hugged, petted and kissed. It was a noisy clamor but she didn't care as she leapt into her Poppa's muscular arms.

Noah swung his little girl around, nuzzling his nose into her neck and listening to her squeal that he was tickling her! He laughed and then held her firmly on his hip as he leaned over to drop a quick kiss on Kurt's nose. Judith laughed as her daddy scrunched up his nose but then he smiled and leaned up to give her a kiss, too.

She got hugs and kisses from her aunts and uncle and she made sure to pat Aunt Rachel's tummy to ensure that she would have a girl. She had overheard her aunties talking, saying that the world needed more girls and she agreed. She needed a girl cousin to play with but if she got a boy, she just didn't know what she would do.

They turned as a group when Miss Marcy came over to them and minutes later, with Briony's family in tow, they all left for the restaurant where the party was to be held.

Kurt felt as if his heart was full as he buckled Judith into her seat and Briony's mom buckled her into her car seat beside Judith. The girls were even more inseparable if that were possible and Briony's parents, Dave and Ashley seemed quite fine with the arrangement. In fact, because of the girls' constant desire to sleep over at either girl's home, the grownups came to their own arrangement. They would have date nights on those occasions when their daughters were together. It worked wonderfully and those nights when Judith was at Briony's they made sure to get in as much grownup fun as possible. They always turned in before midnight and spent hours sating themselves on each other's body.

Kurt sometimes flushed when Judith would come home the next day and either Ashley or Dave would look at them knowingly with a little smirk. Noah simply grinned with an air or repletion that left no doubt in any adult's mind how he and Kurt had spent Judith's sleepover. Kurt would sometimes shake his head at him but Noah simply ignored him.

Now everyone was assembling outside the restaurant he had found and as he waited for Finn and Rachel to find parking, he smiled at all the folks waiting there. Judith and Briony had their heads together as usual and he smiled as he watched them. He hoped their friendship would last for as long as they needed it to, he thought, as he felt Noah's arm go around his waist.

That was another thing he had had to get used to: public displays of affection between them. Noah was surprisingly demonstrative and Kurt absolutely loved it, even though it took him a while to get used to it. They had been married five months now and some things still took him by surprise. One was that Noah never argued with him; oh, they had disagreements, of course, but there were never any fights. Noah almost always deferred to him and one night, feeling a little out of sorts, Kurt had confronted him about it.

"Kurt, stop," Noah had said in the sharpest tone Kurt had ever heard him use to him. He had stared at Noah with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue. With a sigh, Noah had pulled him towards him, settling him down against his chest and stroked his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Babe, why are you going to be upset because we don't fight? Isn't that kind of ass backward? It's good that we get along so great!" Noah dropped a kiss on Kurt's tousled hair and waited for his husband to speak.

Kurt sighed and then leaned up to rest a hand and then his chin on Noah's chest. He pouted a bit before meeting his eyes and then explained. "I'm afraid that things are going too good, sweetie. It's not normal that we should see eye-to-eye on everything!"

Noah held back a snort but he did roll his eyes. "Kurt, believe me, we won't see eye-to-eye on everything forever. We're still in the honeymoon phase, babe! I tell you, the first time you want to dress me in pink, it's on!"

Kurt stared at him in shock and then burst out laughing; real, from the bottom of his belly laughter that soon had Noah cracking up, too. When they'd finally caught their breath and Kurt was shaking his head ruefully, Noah tugged him close again.

"Don't worry, babe, things won't get dull for us, I promise. It's just that I think we're really compatible in every way."

He realized what he'd said when he saw Kurt's brilliant blues darken to that hue that said he was becoming aroused and he caught his breath. When Kurt bit down onto his plump bottom lip and then dropped his eyes, Noah felt his boxers tighten as his body reacted. The nonverbal cues to their arousal were becoming quite familiar and now, as he watched faint color come up Kurt's face, he hauled him upwards and took his mouth in a deep kiss.

Kurt had straddled him, his mouth opening to Noah's tongue and the silly, insecure thoughts had been burned away in the inferno of their lovemaking. Sometimes they went at each other as if they hadn't seen each other in a while and, at other times, the lovemaking seemed to stretch out for hours. They never tired of the feel of the other beneath their hands or mouths and, on more than one occasion, they'd had to excuse themselves when in public to go and take care of business.

It was the honeymoon phase, indeed.

Now as they waited for everyone to arrive beneath the awning of Ariel's Dream, the bakery and restaurant that Kurt had discovered a month before, Kurt's eyes shone as he looked at all the friends and family gathered there.

He and Noah had booked the restaurant for that evening and with the help of their friends, Marcy foremost, had decorated the place to look like something out of a children's storybook. Kurt couldn't wait for the children and their grownups to see the place and happiness fizzed in his blood like champagne.

He called everyone's attention to him, some of whom were trying to peer through the tinted glass of the doors to see the interior.

"Ahem, everyone, thank you for coming to the graduation ceremony and, of course, to Judith's birthday celebration." He grinned around at all the faces turned towards him. "And now, without any further delay… let's go in!"

He threw the doors open and stepped aside to let Judith, Briony and her parents enter first, waiting to see their reactions.

Judith stopped in the foyer and stared around with her mouth and eyes wide, Briony just as awed beside her.

"Wow!"

Kurt couldn't help bursting out into laughter and he grabbed Noah's hand as everyone filed past them into the beautiful space.

They had all outdone themselves, transforming the place with balloons, streamers, cut-outs of popular and favorite fictional characters. The chairs were elegant and sturdy, covered in gauzy fabric tied with pink satin ribbons. Judith's favorite color featured prominently and little fuchsia hearts decorated the table tops.

The grownups were just as fascinated with the décor, some even commenting on how much it reminded them of their childhood. Everyone milled about and eventually some found seating they liked and then Kurt looked around for Judith.

"Ooomph, oh my goodness!" Kurt laughed as Judith slammed into him, wrapping her little arms tightly around his waist. He hoisted her up for a hug and she nuzzled her nose against his neck as she liked to do, whispering tearily, "Thank you, daddy, it's beautiful!"

Kurt felt his eyes pricking but he smiled as he whispered back, "Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart. Happy birthday!"

She stayed in his arms for several seconds before leaning back and planting a whopping kiss on his cheek. Kurt laughed and hugged her to him before allowing her to slide down and dash over to where Noah was talking with Finn and a couple of other people. Kurt smiled softly as she watched father and daughter hugging tightly and then she was off to find Briony.

He caught Noah's eyes and smiled, knowing that within seconds his husband would excuse himself to come over and join him. When Noah was beside him, Kurt turned once again to the crowd and announced that he knew everyone was hungry so they would just jump right into the most important thing… the food.

When everyone cheered loudly he laughed and with a nod to the restaurant's proprietor, he stood back and watched as the staff started bringing out carts laden with scrumptious party food.

The noise level rose tremendously but Kurt and Noah stood in a little pocket of quiet with their arms around each other, watching their family, friends and guests. Only when Kurt's tummy growled did they make their way over to one of the gaily decorated tables and take their seats. The food was waiting on them and they dug in, laughing and chatting as they filled themselves.

Finally, when Judith had had enough of eating, she came and whispered to her dads that she was ready for her gifts. Kurt turned to her with eyes wide and one hand over his mouth. He turned to wink at Noah and then looked back at Judith apologetically.

"Oh, sweetie, you wanted presents, too?!" His eyes were sparkling as, for a brief moment, Judith's big brown eyes widened in dismay… and then she narrowed them in suspicion at her dad.

"Daddy, stop teasing! I know you have presents for me; I heard you and Poppa talking!"

Kurt and Noah burst into chuckles and then Kurt excused himself. Standing near the front of the room, Kurt made a surreptitious signal to one of the wait staff and when the young man disappeared Kurt turned to everyone.

"Well, now that we have enjoyed this delicious food prepared by Ariel – everyone give her a hand," and he applauded loudly along with everyone else, Ariel smiling and giving a little wave, "it's time for the most important part of the evening, as Judith would have us believe."

Everyone chuckled and looked at the little girl who was beaming and bouncing in her seat. She leaned over to whisper something to Briony and when she straightened up, Kurt continued.

"Will Ms. Judith Hummel Puckerman please come forward?" He grinned when his daughter's eyes widened and she hopped down to skip over to him, curiosity all over her little face.

He took her hand in his and said softly but clearly enough for everyone to hear. "Sweetheart, you are six years old today and even though I didn't know you for much of the first five, you will always be in my heart."

She nodded eagerly and piped up, "Me, too, daddy!"

Everyone laughed for they knew what she meant. Kurt looked out at all the well-wishers gathered there and when Noah came up to join them he continued. "This is from your Poppa and me, sweetheart. Enjoy!"

Judith stared up at her parents, puzzled as they handed her a large pink envelope. She took it, murmuring her thanks because she was a very well-brought up little girl but stared at it. Kurt leaned down slightly and said, "Well, open it, sweetie!"

The little girl looked at him and then at the envelope, still puzzled and then she slid her little index finger beneath the shiny pink seal holding it closed. As she did, the envelope fell open to reveal…

"Disney?!"

The place erupted in applause as Judith's shriek echoed around the room, laughter and chatter taking over as she threw herself at her dads. They hugged her and laughed and Kurt quickly pointed to the second ticket. Judith's eyes widened even further and she gasped:

"I'm going to Disney World… with Briony? Yay!"

She spun around to grab Briony and the two little girls hopped around in ecstasy, laughing at their good fortune. Kurt smiled, his eyes watering as he watched the glow surrounding the girls. _If only everyone could be that happy all the time,_ he sighed and then looked up at Noah who was watching the children.

_I could be this happy all the time_, Kurt mused as Noah turned to smile at him, love and affection in equal portions in the dark eyes as they looked back at him. With no regard for anyone watching, Kurt lifted his chin and Noah took the invitation though he managed to keep the kiss fairly PG.

Kurt smiled happily as he leaned against his husband and then he realized that Judith had forgotten entirely about the rest of her gifts. As he watched her tugging Briony hither and yon and showing off their Disney tickets, he chuckled. When the first flush of euphoria wore off, he bet she would remember the rest of her birthday presents.

He and Noah went back to their seats but first Kurt let Ariel know she could bring in the dessert. As he watched the wait staff clearing and setting up for the dessert course and the birthday cake, he realized he could see himself doing this sort of thing for a long time. Maybe over the summer break he could properly consider making a career switch but he knew it would take some serious thinking and planning.

He hadn't told Noah as yet that Ariel was looking for a partner as she was getting a bit up in age and wanted to take things easy, spend more time with family, that sort of thing. Finding this place had been a stroke of luck, he thought now as he watched the staff scurrying about. They were good folk and Kurt had enjoyed working with them to set up this party for his daughter.

Finally, when there was a slight lull in activity and Judith was once again seated, the lights dimmed and everyone held their breath. From an alcove a young server came out pushing a trolley with a huge sheet birthday cake on it. At a glance, in the dimness, the cake seemed fairly ordinary. The server positioned the trolley next to Judith's table, however, and the little girl gasped at the sight of her special birthday cake.

Kurt had outdone himself, of course, for his daughter's sixth birthday party. The cake was amazing and just the sight of Judith's shining eyes made all the sweat and work worthwhile.

The cake was actually in two square layers and up close you could see that it included a stylized sandcastle with starfish and seaweeds made of gelatin set on a sandy beach. There were tiny sea creatures made of fondant and spun sugar dotted all over but most important of all was the figure of Ariel, the Disney version, of course.

"Oh, daddy, it's beautiful," Judith's hushed voice wafted to him and Kurt grinned as he stood to help her with its cutting.

"Baby, you need to do the honors, remember?" Noah's amused voice brought Judith out of her little daze and she grinned broadly at everyone before grabbing Briony. Kurt didn't know how that little girl stood to be dragged everywhere by Judith but she never, ever complained.

The two little girls positioned themselves at either end of the beautiful cake and watched as two elegant cake knives were positioned for the cutting. First, though, came the blowing out of the large, pale pink and white No. 6 candle that stood dead center of the top layer of the sandcastle.

Judith closed her eyes to make her wish and then, as everyone waited, she leaned forward and blew out her candle. At the sound of the applause that erupted, she beamed and clapped her hands before leaning forward to grasp the handle of her cake knife.

"On the count of three, ladies… and," Kurt began, stifling a giggle at how solemn Judith now looked as she waited to do her part. "One… two… three!"

Everyone cheered as the little girls did an excellent job of slicing into the huge cake. The knives were taken from them and Kurt ushered them to their tables, Noah bringing the cake plates with the first two slices for them.

Judith gasped when she looked at her slice and glanced over at Briony's plate. Yes, she wasn't imagining it; her cake was a rainbow cake! She spun around to look up at her daddy standing there and she grinned widely at him. Kurt ruffled her hair, leaned downed to kiss her cheek and whispered, "Enjoy!"

The girls dug into their slices of rainbow cake, their legs swinging in greedy enjoyment and managed to smile at each other at the same time.

Kurt moved away to join Noah at their table with their cake waiting and suddenly he realized that everything that had led to this moment was special. As he slid into his seat, he grasped Noah's hand and looked at him solemnly. Noah raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to his husband, wondering what was going on in Kurt's overactive brain.

"What is it, babe, what's wrong?"

Kurt jerked slightly and realized he'd given Noah the wrong impression. He smiled softly and bumped his shoulder against Noah's before whispering, "Nothing's wrong, sweetie; that's just it. Everything that brought us to this point, I never realized before – they had to happen just like this, you know?"

Noah narrowed his eyes at Kurt and tilted his head before replying, "You mean even my being a jerk to you when we were kids? That was meant to happen?"

Kurt pouted at him and then smiled finally, nodding. "Yeah; maybe even you being a jerk and me not giving you the time of day. Think about it, sweetie; would you have done anything differently, knowing we might not have had Judith?"

Noah thought about all the things he'd done and regretted and been happy for. He thought even of Donna and realized he bore her no hard feelings anymore because he was so happy. Finding Kurt again, even if he had simply remained Judith's teacher was one of the positives. The fact that he was a lucky sod who ended up marrying his former schoolmate, working at a job he hadn't realized he would love and being allowed to be a father to another child… Yes, he knew what Kurt meant.

Forgetting the cake in front of him, he slid an arm around Kurt's waist and hugged him, his eyes meeting Judith's as she smiled over at him. He blew her a kiss and when she giggled and drew Briony's attention to him, he turned so that they could see him kiss her dad.

Kurt, blushing slightly, relaxed into the relatively chaste kiss. If they couldn't show their love and affection in front of family and friends at their daughter's birthday party, then all this wasn't worth it. But it was all good and those of the guests who witnessed them kissing simply smiled and turned back to the important matter of their delicious cake. After all, that's why they were there and not a speck of that cake was going to go to waste.

Noah chuckled as he leaned back and, taking up his fork, sliced off a bit of cake and held it towards Kurt. Kurt smiled, batted his lashes at his romantic husband and allowed him to slip the cake into his mouth.

As he chewed, though, he couldn't hold back a chuckle as, a table away he could hear two bright little voices yelling in stereo:

"**Yay!**"

.

**THE END**


End file.
